Mais Uma Vez
by Oh Carol
Summary: Uma filha linda, um emprego dos sonhos e um homem que me amava. Depois de tanto tempo, eu finalmente tinha essa combinação ideal ao meu alcance. Contos de fada não existiam, mas será que eu ainda podia ter o meu final feliz? O caminho ao lado do meu príncipe imperfeito já havia sido tortuoso demais. Agora era hora de derrotar os dragões do passado. ExB. Longfic
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Olá! Essa é a minha nova fic, a primeira longa. Espero que curtam, e se curtirem deixem review e divulguem! :)**

**Muito obrigada a Cella ES, que além de me dar força desde o início pra postar isso aqui, é a melhor e a mais fofa beta que eu poderia ter.**

**Sinopse completa: **A vida estava tranquila sem Edward. Melhor _quase_ impossível. Eu consegui tudo o que quis, e era feliz - ou assim eu pensava. O mundo dá suas voltas esquisitas e, num piscar de olhos, as coisas mudam. E aí, depois de tanto tempo, eu finalmente tinha a combinação ideal ao meu alcance: uma filha linda, um emprego dos sonhos, e um homem que me amava. Contos de fada não existiam, mas será que eu ainda podia ter o meu final feliz? O caminho ao lado do meu príncipe imperfeito já havia sido tortuoso demais. Agora era hora de derrotar os dragões do passado.

(aviso 20/11/12: ESTOU EDITANDO O INÍCIO DA FIC. DÚVIDAS? DIGA!)

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Sempre vi nos filmes e li nos livros sobre aqueles romances de juventude onde tudo era arco-íris, flores e piqueniques; beijos adocicados, tardes de verão e namoricos de portão que pareciam simples e fáceis como respirar. E _como_ eu desejei um dia poder ter isso.

Com você, eu tive. Tudo isso e muito mais.

A única diferença é que _nada_ nunca foi apenas simples para nós, não é mesmo?

Com 14 anos você me entrega uma flor. Com 15 eu roubo nosso primeiro beijo e você me chama de namorada. Onze meses depois, você me ama pela primeira vez e eu retribuo com paixão, de pele e de alma.

Estava tudo bem até aí. Tudo como o planejado. Mas aos 17 a gente foge, experimenta e enlouquece juntos; em uma única e inconseqüente noite, nossas vidas mudam para sempre.

Alguns longos nove meses depois, nossa pequena luz chega ao mundo e tudo é novo e assustador e empolgante.

Mas as coisas sempre tinham que ser complicadas entre nós. E não fugimos à regra.

Como se nada disso tivesse valido a pena, oito anos mais tarde você vai embora sem um adeus e me rouba o chão.

Amado, a dor do passado é tão grande.

E no entanto, é impossível impedir que meu coração fantasie sobre como seria se você ainda estivesse ao meu lado. Não consigo deixar de admirá-lo pelo homem que se tornou, ou pelo pai extraordinário que agora – mais do que nunca - você é.

Todo esse excruciante tempo longe de mim fez a diferença de uma vida inteira para você - uma transformação que foi capaz de te libertar do mais enclausurante casulo. Você é um homem livre de sua própria mente agora, e é lindo tudo o que conseguiu conquistar.

Como devemos seguir as tradições, e o _nada simples_ precisa continuar a ser nada simples, hoje algo está mudando.

Aos poucos eu sinto você voltando, se acomodando na minha mente de novo, mesmo que a contra-gosto e sob muito protesto.

É doloroso admitir, mas tudo isso é porque eu sinto sua falta, Amado.

Sinto falta de seu bendito sorriso torto e seu carisma jovial. Sinto falta do seu cheiro, seu gosto e seu abraço. Das suas músicas e da voz que embalava o sono das duas únicas mulheres da sua vida.

E mais do que tudo, sinto falta da forma única como eu me sentia completa em seus braços, colada a você; entrelaçados e unidos em um só - corpo, mente e alma. A lacuna que está lá, sempre incompleta, nenhum homem jamais poderá preenchê-la aqui dentro.

Como quem não quer nada, mas quer tudo ao mesmo tempo, um dia desses você me sorri novamente, como um milagre, e me olha com os mesmos olhos de curiosidade e desejo, como um dia olhou aquele garoto de 16 anos que, desajeitado, mal sabia me desabotoar.

Nesse dia eu reluto até ser vencida pelo cansaço. Quando a noite vem, o único rosto que me aparece durante o ponto alto de um fútil clímax é o seu; a única voz que murmura na minha mente é a sua; o único nome que desliza dos meus lábios é o seu. E com isso eu sei que estou de mãos atadas.

Mais uma vez me apaixonando por você.

Resignada pelo meu destino, eu mergulho na escuridão rezando para que desta vez eu não esteja fazendo a coisa errada. Rezando para que desta vez eu não me perca sem você._ Em você_.


	2. Cap 1: Insatisfeita

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, a beta mais linda, maravilhosa, cheirosa, gostosa e talentosa do mundo! *puxando o saco só porque eu esqueci DUAS vezes de colocar agradecimentos a ela***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Insatisfeita<strong>

**_Bella_**

A saia do meu vestido rodava, formando ondas esvoaçantes de seda que pareciam pairar por alguns segundos no ar. Como um tufão avermelhado, o grandioso volume da peça vibrava, girava e girava conforme eu atravessava a imensa sala de espelhos e candelabros. A minha visão parecia estar enuviada por uma onda de tons quentes; vermelhos, amarelos vivos e laranjas profundos. Sentia os braços dele segurando forte em minha cintura e agarrando firmemente minha mão, dando todo o apoio que eu necessitava para continuar rodopiando pelo salão, sem que eu entontecesse ou despencasse ao chão.

A música que nos embalava era como nenhuma outra que eu já escutara, tão forte e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual e envolvente. Os acordes iam do mais frenético ao mais lânguido, como a mais perfeita melodia espanhola.

Sentia meu corpo arder e tinha certeza que a qualquer momento podia entrar em chamas. As gotas de suor deslizavam entre meus seios e pela minha nuca. Conseguia sentir que _ele _também suava, mas nada disso me importava. Podíamos virar duas poças de gente no meio daquele salão, contanto que virássemos _juntos_.

Num relâmpago, de repente tudo ficou escuro como breu. Uma rajada de vento passou por mim e nada mais podia ser ouvido nem visto, apenas sentido. E eu o sentia. Seu toque pesado e ao mesmo tempo suave me confortaram para dizer que estava tudo bem, e que ele continuava ali ao meu lado.

- _Não tenha medo._ – ele dizia. - _Somos só você e eu. Estou aqui._

Colando seu corpo contra mim, suas mãos fortes deslizaram pelos meus braços, enquanto meu pescoço se arrepiava com a respiração dele tão próxima. Suas mãos chegaram às minhas e eu já sabia o que fazer, instintivamente. Segurei em sua nuca no mesmo momento em que ele erguia minha perna para enganchá-la em seu quadril, enquanto envolvia firmemente seu outro braço ao redor do meu torso. Ele me abaixou para trás, até que as pontas do meu cabelo tocassem o chão.

Percebendo-me completamente entregue, ele trilhou beijos lentos desde minha garganta até o topo dos meus seios à mostra pelo profundo decote, e com um movimento de extrema destreza e rapidez, deitou-me no chão e posicionou seu corpo sobre o meu.

Não podia esperar nem mais um minuto. Eu tinha que senti-lo _dentro_ de mim. O ardor que me angustiava tinha aumentado significativamente, bem abaixo do meu ventre.

Parecendo ouvir meus pensamentos, ele subiu lentamente sua mão forte pela minha perna, deslizando sem piedade pela coxa. Meu peito arfava contra o dele. Como mágica, minha enorme saia desapareceu naquele instante, e assim que senti sua mão quente, curiosa, adentrando a lateral da minha calcinha, um barulho agudo ao fundo da sala começou a puxar-me para outro lugar onde eu não queria estar.

Eu não queria me desvencilhar daquele homem que respirava avidamente sobre meu pescoço, arrepiando todo meu corpo, e nem perder a sensação de suas mãos sobre mim. Mas o som agudo e intruso era mais forte do que a minha vontade. Eu me sentia caindo, sendo levada para longe _dele, _e em direção àquele barulho que parecia mais ensurdecedor a cada segundo.

Uma mão que não era a do meu _deus do sexo_ passou a me cutucar sem cessar, e subitamente, tudo ficou claro de novo.

- Mãe? Mãe, é o seu celular, atende.

Levei alguns instantes para observar meus arredores e reconhecer o rosto da minha filha, que portava uma expressão entediada e sonolenta. Eu não estava em um salão gigantesco de piso lustroso dançando tango com um amante misterioso. Tudo não passava de um sonho.

E eu estava tão perto de _senti-lo em mim_. Mas. Que. Merda.

- Atende logo essa porcaria, mãe. – reclamou Claire, jogando o celular sobre a cama. Vi o aparelho quicar duas vezes no colchão enquanto ela saía do meu quarto e fechava a porta.

- Alô?

- Bella? Como vai? Espero não ter incomodado nada. – eu quase gemi de frustração quando ouvi a voz rouca e esganiçada de Carmen Denali, minha chefe.

- Não. Claro que não. – tinha certeza que eu soava tão travada quanto me sentia.

Sentei na cama, recostando contra os travesseiros.

- Que bom. _Mi querida_, preciso de um favor imenso. Um dos artigos da coluna de Liam não ficou pronto a tempo. O laptop dele queimou hoje à tarde enquanto enviava o documento para nós, direto de um voo para a Holanda. E agora estamos precisando de uma resenha de filme urgentemente para a revista _online_. Eu sei que só você pode quebrar esse galho pra mim, não é?

- Mas... para amanhã? Carmen, eu vou ter que fazer pesquisas, assistir a algum filme recente. Não sei se consigo. São onze e meia da noite. – falei olhando o relógio na cabeceira.

- Tsc, você se arranjará, tenho certeza. – e sem mais delongas, ela desligou o telefone na minha cara.

Eu não sabia se chorava pela tremenda frustração de ter sido acordada do maravilhoso sonho obviamente erótico que eu estava tendo, ou por ter que me virar a essa hora da noite para escrever a merda de um artigo que não era nem minha área, para um mané com um computador quebrado.

Por que me submetia a isso mesmo? Ah sim, porque eu tinha uma filha para criar e uma casa para sustentar.

Engoli o choro com o pequeno lembrete.

Suspirando de derrota, busquei na mente alguma solução, e a resposta apareceu rapidamente quando vi que a TV ainda estava ligada com o filme que eu via antes de pegar no sono. Uma pesquisa rápida pelo Google me mostrou que _El Tango de Roxanne _havia sido lançado há menos de uma semana, e então seria esse mesmo o meu objeto de resenha.

Quando terminei os três parágrafos e enviei o e-mail para Carmen, o relógio já marcava uma da manhã. _Ótimo_. Agora eu teria apenas cinco horas de descanso para acordar em uma segunda-feira de agenda lotada. _Às vezes eu odiava a minha vida._

Após escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto, entrei debaixo das cobertas, apagando o abajur para esperar que o sono me levasse rapidamente.

Engano meu.

Na escuridão do quarto e no silêncio absoluto, minha mente não conseguia desligar por nada neste mundo. Minhas pernas pareciam inquietas, ansiando por movimento, e a única coisa que eu podia ouvir eram elas roçando contra os lençóis e o ranger leve da cama.

_Oh Deus, você só pode estar brincando comigo._

Fechei meus olhos para tentar me concentrar em nada em particular, tentando relaxar meu corpo ao máximo, mas sempre que eu enxergava, ao longe, o fio de inconsciência trazido pelo sono, um pensamento me fazia voltar à realidade do meu quarto.

Todas as sensações do sonho erótico de antes voltaram à tona, e eu não podia mais lutar contra aquilo - era mais forte do que eu. Com um longo suspiro, levantei para trancar a porta do quarto.

Eu ia resolver isso da maneira eu costumava resolver todos esses... _problemas _há mais tempo do que queria admitir. Sem precisar tatear pelo escuro, abri a última gaveta da cabeceira e peguei a pequena caixa retangular escondida entre livros antigos antes de livrar-me das roupas de dormir.

Deus abençoe minha outra amiga Alice e sua mania de me dar presentes embaraçosos.

Em menos de três minutos com o brinquedinho Rabbit - como Alice fizera questão de apelidar -, senti a onda de prazer subir pelas minhas pernas até, finalmente, a grande explosão acontecer em meu centro. O gemido abafado que deixei escapar perdurou por alguns segundos a mais enquanto meu corpo ainda estremecia e o engenhoso vibrador continuava seu trabalho através dos meu movimentos.

Eu me sentia exausta, com o corpo pesado, e estava lá presente a leve sensação de frustração que sempre vinha depois de me proporcionar prazer _sozinha_. Nunca seria a mesma coisa que compartilhar um bendito orgasmo com alguém, e por mais que eu fingisse estar bem solteira, era inegável, sentia falta dessa parte.

Com um grande bocejo, enrolei um lenço no vibrador e o coloquei embaixo da cama para guardar quando tivesse forças. Pus a camisola de volta e meus olhos fecharam-se involuntariamente, me tragando para o sono mais pesado das últimas semanas.

xxxx

Ouvi o despertador tocando ao longe, um ruído chato e repetitivo que queria me tirar do estado confortável no qual me encontrava. Minha cama e meu travesseiro macio pareciam o paraíso naquele momento, e me aconcheguei mais no edredon, formando um casulo. Eu sabia que devia acordar para fazer alguma coisa... mas não lembrava o que era. Resolvi ignorar o barulho insistente e voltei a dormir.

- Ah, mãe! Eu não acredito que você ainda está na cama, poxa! Estou indo embora, tenho prova hoje. Tchau. – a voz aflita da minha filha me despertou em um segundo.

- Marie Claire, pode parar agora. – grunhi com a voz grogue. Rapidamente sentei na cama e olhei o relógio enquanto me levantava. 7h35? _Como era possível eu ter perdido uma hora e meia, se eu só evitei o despertador por alguns minutinhos?_

- Nem vem, mãe, vou embora sem você. Não posso me atrasar hoje, você sabe disso. – ela falou dando as costas para mim e entrando em seu quarto para pegar a mochila.

Ouvi seu bufar de raiva acompanhado por um murmúrio de algo como "Não vejo a hora de fazer dezesseis anos", o que me fez rolar os olhos para a sua pequena ira adolescente.

- Eu sei, mas você não notou que mesmo que pegue um ônibus, chegará mais atrasada ainda? – falei enquanto, tonta pelos movimentos bruscos, lutava para enfiar uma calça jeans e uma blusa que estavam sobre uma cadeira. Sem sutiã. Eu definitivamente estava desafiando as leis da gravidade.

Claire saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas correndo, pulando os dois últimos degraus, para meu desgosto;No dia em que ela batesse a cabeça na parede, talvez iria finalmente entender porque eu tanto falava para ela não fazer isso.

Eu consegui chegar ao mesmo tempo na porta, com as chaves na mão. Nós saímos, e assim que dei a partida no carro, o primeiro pingo de chuva caiu sobre o vidro, rapidamente preenchendo de gotas grossas todo o espaço.

Quase gemi quando lembrei de como Nova York ficava em dia de chuva; o trânsito era caótico, e os pedestres andavam mais enlouquecidos do que o costume.

- Prometo que vou o mais rápido que puder, filha. – informei a ela.

- Ok. – ela deu de ombros.

Claire passou toda o percurso de cara amarrada, ignorando qualquer tentativa minha de iniciar uma conversa.

- Me desculpe, ok? Eu sei que devia ter acordado mais cedo. Tive um imprevisto do trabalho, Carmen me ligou naquela hora que você me trouxe o celular. Não podia deixá-la na mão. Não era meu plano dormir tão tarde.

- Claro, a _Carmen_ ligou, a _Carmen_ pediu, a _Carmen_ quis... sempre ela, mãe. – disse com desdém, e virou o rosto para encarar a chuva que batia no vidro da janela.

- Eu sei, Claire. Eu sei. – falei quando paramos em um semáforo do cruzamento a cinco quadras da escola dela. - Mas já disse que é por pouco tempo. Jessica está quase terminando seu contrato e saindo da redação. Já expliquei que Carmen me tem como preferida para ocupar o cargo.

- Sim, e enquanto isso eu fico me atrasando pra escola e comendo lasanha congelada no jantar. – ela murmurou; meu coração se apertou.

Eu sempre prometi para minha filha que estaria ao lado dela, não importando as circunstâncias. Desde que Edward saiu de casa, eu tentava compensar pelo fato de ela não ter os dois pais juntos, no cotidiano. Prometi que iria cuidar dela pelo tempo que ela precisasse, e que a levaria para qualquer lugar onde eu estivesse, como fiz diversas vezes enquanto ela era pequena e eu estudava na faculdade.

Mas agora ela era uma jovem de quatorze anos, grande demais para caber num carrinho de bebê ao lado da minha mesa no escritório, e eu sabia que não podia mais carregá-la debaixo da minha asa. Os últimos dois anos tem sido tão corridos desde que fui promovida a editora-assistente na revista. Me entristecia saber que estava perdendo alguns momentos preciosos com Claire, além de enxergar que aos poucos eu perdia a conexão tão profunda que tínhamos. Era uma amarga sensação.

Eu tinha esperanças que Jessica Stanley entregasse logo sua carta de demissão, já que sendo praticamente babá de Carmen Denali, mal sobrava tempo para respirar. Jessica era uma das editoras-subchefe, responsável pela sessão de reportagens especiais da revista, que atualmente possuía os artigos mais comentados. Seria um salto e tanto na minha carreira se eu pudesse ter esse trabalho.

O trânsito parecia completamente parado ao entrar no quarteirão da St. Patrick, a escola de Claire. E nesse momento ela tentava me convencer a deixá-la sair a pé nessa chuva.

- Mãe, não tá vendo tudo engarrafado? Me deixa ir andando, vai.

- Não. São só mais cinquenta metros, sossega esse facho. – respondi, começando a ficar seriamente irritada.

- Mas mãe, são cinquenta metros que eu posso ir andando. Vamos ficar presas aqui pelo menos por mais cinco minutos. E os portões vão fechar em dois. Eu sei que você não é uma gênia da matemática, mas faça a conta!

- Está chovendo demais, Claire. Quer pegar uma pneumonia? – minha filha era sempre tão metida a espertinha. Tudo culpa do pai dela.

- E você quer que eu perca o ano? Quer? Quer que eu perca uma chance de entrar em Harvard? Em Dartmouth?

O que ela falou mexeu comigo mais do que eu queria, apesar de ser apenas uma chantagem emocional que eu já conhecia de cor. E se eu realmente estivesse prejudicando o rendimento dela na escola, e isso refletisse mais tarde, quando fosse o tempo de Claire se candidatar a Harvard ou qualquer outra faculdade importante?

- Mãe! – Claire quase berrou para chamar minha atenção, e dei um sobressalto com o susto.

- Está bem. Vai, vai logo antes que a chuva aperte. – desisti de relutar, e quase mandei que ela voltasse para o carro quando lembrei que não trouxera nenhum guarda-chuva. Ela saiu tão batida que nem tive chance de desejá-la uma boa prova.

Observei enquanto ela corria os degraus, vendo sua roupa ficar mais molhada a cada passo. Franzi o rosto pensando no desconforto que ela sentiria, mas me contive para não me preocupar demais com isso. Repeti para mim mesma que Claire já estava crescida o bastante para saber cuidar de si em situações como essa.

A maldita Lei de Murphy agiu na viagem de volta para casa, e o trânsito ficou mais limpo, me permitindo chegar mais rápido. No meio do caminho, lembrei de mandar uma SMS avisando a Claire sobre um compromisso que eu teria à noite.

Ao chegar em casa, eu arrumei voando para não me atrasar para o trabalho. Estava quase saindo quando parei subitamente ao me recordar do que havia deixado embaixo da cama, jogado ao relento. Voltei correndo e limpei o vibrador que usara na madrugada, e o guardei seguramente. Não conseguia nem imaginar o que explicaria a minha filha se ela descobrisse um vibrador debaixo da minha cama.

Cheguei com trinta minutos de atraso no prédio da New York Week, e subi aflita os quarenta andares do edifício. Sozinha no elevador, mentalizei entre não faltar luz e eu ficar presa ali, e minha chefe não estar tão nervosa quanto eu esperava que estivesse.

Cumprimentei a recepcionista e os seguranças do andar quando finalmente cheguei, e entrei na redação que já trabalhava a todo vapor. Dei bom dia aos rostos mais amigáveis, e antes que eu pudesse sequer pegar um café, senti um braço me puxando em direção a sala de Carmen.

- Qual é a urgência dessa vez, Irina? – perguntei um tanto irritada. Ela sempre tinha essa mania de sair pegando em mim, me arrastando com uma boneca de pano.

- Parece que alguma coisa aconteceu com Liam. Ele está preso. – explicou com urgência, me deixando boquiaberta.

- O quê? Mas como?

- Não sei, Carmen vai explicar melhor. Vá lá, entre. – ela disse, e empurrou-me para entrar na sala.

Ao adentrar, minha chefe andava de um lado para o outro, seus saltos finos martelando o chão em um ritmo de doer os ouvidos. Um cigarro estava aceso em sua mão, e na outra estava o maço. A sala fedia a fumaça.

- Ora, Bella, porque demorou tanto? – ela inquiriu ao perceber minha chegada. Eu abri a boca para me explicar, mas Carmen começou a despejar palavras antes que um som saísse de mim. – Estamos em crise, Bella. Em crise! Esta revista está indo à falência, eu posso pressentir. Já vejo o fundo do poço se aproximando. Todo o renome indo por água a baixo. _Y yo_? E eu, como fico?

Meu desejo era sacudir seus ombros até que ela cessasse seu ataque de pelancas – muitíssimas pelancas, diga-se de passagem -, e depois dar um tabefe em seu rosto para que, com o efeito do choque, parasse de tagarelar. Eu seria a empregada mais feliz dessa companhia se pudesse fazer isso.

- Carmen, por favor, me conte o que está acontecendo. Tenho certeza que vamos achar uma solução juntas. – falei na voz mais branda que encontrei em mim.

- Liam Callagher. Aquele infeliz irresponsável do Liam vai arruinar a _New York Week_! Manchar a reputação pra sempre!

- Está bem. Mas o que foi que ele fez? Por favor, sente-se. – falei, me sentando em uma da poltronas para encorajá-la. Eu já tinha aprendido a lição da última vez, portanto sequer mencionei a palavra "calma" para ela.

- Aquele filho da mãe foi preso assim que chegou em solo americano.

- Mas... ele não estava em viagem à Holanda? – perguntei realmente confusa.

- Estava. Porém foi lá só para pegar a encomenda e voltou no voo seguinte. Você pode imaginar o meu susto, Bella? Me ligam assim que entro nessa sala, e me avisam uma coisa dessas. Pode imaginar? – era uma pergunta retórica, claro.

- Que tipo de encomenda, Carmen? E será que não podemos arranjar um jeito de tirá-lo de lá? Pagar uma fiança, talvez.

- Ha ha! Como você é uma piadista, Bella. – ela falou soltando uma risada estridente e completamente falsa. – Fiança? E desde quando temos um fundo de reserva para livrar funcionários irresponsáveis da cadeia, hein? Aquele desgraçado trouxe _cinco_ quilos de compridos de _ecstasy_ para revender aqui.

- Então está sendo acusado como um traficante? – falei, e ela bateu uma mão sobre a mesa, derrubando um porta-retrato de família. _Não foi a melhor coisa para se ter dito, Bella._

- Traficante! Tínhamos um traficante esse tempo todo aqui nessa redação. A concorrência vai à loucura com isso, já posso até imaginar as manchetes, "_New York Week: da tradição jornalística à libertinagem_".

- Carmen, nós vamos dar um jeito. Isso não vai sair daqui. Vou organizar uma reunião urgente com todos os diretores de departamentos para alertá-los. Pode deixar comigo.

Eu não fazia ideia de qual cilada eu estava me metendo, mas faria de tudo para não ter que aguentar o mau humor da minha chefe pelo resto da semana. Com a ajuda de Irina, em menos de meia hora consegui reunir os dez responsáveis pelas diferentes sessões e departamentos da revista. Enquanto Carmen resolvia, aos gritos, alguma coisa pelo telefone em seu escritório, me encarreguei de chefiar a reunião.

Colocando a postura mais firme que tinha dentro de mim, comuniquei a todos a gravidade do que estávamos passando e ordenei que fizessem o mesmo; que explicassem aos seus subordinados sobre o caso de Liam, e sobre como um possível vazamento de informações poderia repercutir negativamente na imagem da _New York Week_.

Ao fim da manhã, vi que a grande maioria dos funcionários da redação portava semblantes muito mais sérios do que o de costume. Não sei se era delírio meu mas, de alguma forma, parecia que todos olhavam para mim com algo nos olhos que assemelhava-se a temor e respeito. Era algo que eu apenas via em suas expressões quando lidavam com Carmen, o que me assustou um pouco. Não sabia se gostava desse sentimento, para ser sincera.

Já Carmen, por outro lado, mesmo que ainda acendendo um cigarro atrás do outro, pareceu satisfeita pelo meu rápido trabalho. Eu só estava rezando para que as coisas dessem certo e que nada vazasse da redação até tudo se resolver com Liam.

Às seis em ponto me despedi de todos, correndo para chegar em casa e trocar de roupa.

Eu ainda precisava comparecer ao jantar de aniversário da _Readers, _a editora responsável pela_ New York Week _e tantas outras revistas e jornais de renome, ao qual poucos funcionários tinham sido convidados. De nossa redação, apenas eu, Carmen e Jessica Stanley. Ninguém me disse nada, mas eu sabia que só estava lá pelo vínculo com Carmen.

Já estava exausta só de pensar nas rodas de fofoca, e ficar horas fazendo sala para editores arrogantes e suas esposas-troféus irritantes, enquanto ouvia pessoas falando sem parar, tentando parecer intelectuais e donos da verdade.

Cheguei em casa e, como eu esperava, não encontrei Claire em nenhum lugar, já que pedi que ficasse na casa de Alice. Tomei meu banho rapidamente, fiz uma maquiagem leve e coloquei o vestido básico preto que tinha separado na noite anterior.

Eram quase oito e meia da noite quando o celular tocou.

- Alô? – atendi, já irritada pelo atraso.

- Mãe? Onde você está?

- Em casa. Por quê?

- Não ia sair pra jantar?

- Sim, já estou de saída, aliás. – falei enquanto calçava a sandália.

- Falando nisso, por que não me disse ontem que teria compromisso? Você sempre me avisa. – ela inquiriu e o tom que ela usou me incomodou; parecia me acusar de alguma coisa.

- Ora, Claire, não preciso ficar dando satisfações de tudo que eu faço. Semana passada você não me avisou que ia ficar a tarde inteira na casa da Rachel, avisou?

- N-não, mas...

- Filha, estou muito atrasada. Depois conversamos, está bem? Um beijo, boa noite.

- Beijo. – sua voz chapada soou pelo telefone, e a linha ficou muda no mesmo instante. E uma voz em mim alertou de que talvez eu tivesse sido dura demais com ela.

Debati entre ligar para a casa de Alice e pedir desculpas, mas sabia que não tinha mais tempo, tendo que dirigir até o outro lado da cidade. Conversaríamos mais tarde quando eu chegasse.

Ou talvez amanhã. Ou quem sabe quando eu tivesse oportunidade de encontrar minha filha pessoalmente.

_Não vejo a hora de me livrar de Carmen e ter mais tempo para mim. _Fechei os olhos por instantes antes de sair da casa, desejando com força para hoje ser a última vez que isso aconteceria.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Antes tarde do que nunca, não é mesmo? O capítulo ia vir um pouco mais cedo, mas hoje foi meu aniversário (AEAEAE) e estava atendendo às comemorações. Vocês entendem. hahah**

**Bom, agora a fic começa pra valer. No próximo capítulo venho com uma surpresa... quer dizer, ou algo assim. Eu espero ****_muito_**** que vocês curtam a forma como eu resolvi contar essa história. *rói as unhas***

**Deixem reviews pois sou insegura! O que acharam dessa Bella estressada e sexualmente frustrada? HAHA**  
><strong>Beijos.<strong>


	3. Cap 2: Pobre Garota

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, a beta que precisa escrever mais sobre crianças. Ou ter um filho logo. *corre da índia***

**Voltei! Aqui vai o segundo capítulo, e a surpresa é um ponto de vista diferente. Embora a história seja predominantemente de Bella, em alguns momentos ela a dividirá com sua filha, que tem papel fundamental nessa trama - bem como na vida de Bella. Será através dela que vocês conhecerão Edward. Claire não vai ter capítulos frequentes, ela fará só uma "participação especial" haha **

**Eu sei que parece estranho, mas não me abandonem ainda, não fujam! Eu prometo que vocês irão gostar (eu espero, né haha).**

**Apresento a vocês a pequena luz de Bella e Edward: a (não tão) pequena, Claire!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Pobre Garota<strong>

**_Claire_**

Eu obviamente cheguei quando os portões estavam se fechando. Toda encharcada, espirrando a cada cinco minutos, e perturbando a todos por onde eu passava. O dia já tinha começado _bem_.

Por sorte, o porteiro me conhecia desde antes de eu nascer - literalmente - e me deixou entrar. Essa era a vantagem de se estudar no colégio onde sua avó era diretora.

Kate, ou melhor, a professora Marshall, fez uma cara feia quando cheguei e entrei correndo na sala. Mesmo assim, ouviu minhas desculpas e permitiu que eu me sentasse para fazer a porcaria da prova. A minha outra sorte, também, era ter a professora de matemática como vizinha. Ela era uma fofa - e olha que eu nunca chamava ninguém de fofa.

Apesar de chegar por último, eu fui a primeira a entregar o exame de setenta questões. Duas horas devia ser o meu recorde. Não me pergunte como eu conseguia fazer isso. Eu só tinha uma habilidade com números que, para ser sincera, eu detestava por não ser nada útil. Literatura era muito mais legal, minha matéria preferida, e mesmo assim, eu fazia péssimas redações.

Saindo da sala, tirei o celular do modo vibrador, e notei uma mensagem que minha mãe havia me mandado mais cedo.

**_- Tenho um jantar da editora hoje.  
>Esqueci de te avisar, desculpa.<br>Beijos, Mãe. (Ps: Boa sorte)_**

Foi só quando li a palavra "jantar", que eu me lembrei. Se eu quisesse ter almoço decente hoje, eu teria que ir para casa da minha tia Alice, já que minha mãe não tinha me dado dinheiro para pedir delivery, nem deixado comida pronta. E eu gemi impulsivamente, pois teria de qualquer jeito esperar um bom tempo até o ônibus da escola sair no horário.

Nos dias normais de aula, eu podia voltar para casa de carona com minha prima Rosalie ou tia Alice, que dava aula no coral da St. Patrick. Mas hoje minha tia provavelmente só sairia em três horas, quando Rose terminasse sua prova do último ano.

Sabendo que eu não teria escolhas, segui para um lugar que pudesse me entreter enquanto esperava - eu teria que ficar lá por esse tempo se eu não quisesse ouvir as chatices da minha mãe sobre como não devia andar sozinha da escola para casa, sobre como o nosso bairro era perigoso demais, longe demais, e tudo de ruim. Mas fala sério, se "o bairro era perigoso demais", então por que ainda morávamos lá, não é mesmo? Era a pergunta que eu sempre fazia a ela, e ela sempre me respondia que "em breve, Claire, em breve mudaremos".

Em breve uma ova! "Em breve" já durava mais de três anos, e eu não aguentava mais ter que pedir permissão para sair e avisar onde estava, mesmo que tivesse ido comprar um sorvete na esquina. Ela dizia que esse era o preço por morar no Harlem, mas que a gente tinha que estar contente de ter a sorte de possuir uma casa própria tão grande e confortável, totalmente rara para os padrões atuais de Nova York. Nesses momentos eu só queria ir morar com meu pai...

Entrei na biblioteca da escola, mais vazia do que nunca, e passei pelo terminal de identificação. Gianna, que estava sentada atrás de uma enorme pilha de livros, acenou uma mão para mim, claramente atolada ao organizar tudo aquilo. Eu ri da cena.

- Bom dia, Gianna.

- Bom dia, Marie! – ela falou com a voz abafada, e eu rolei os olhos.

- Meu nome é Claire. – corrigi.

- Pois prefiro Marie! Seu primeiro nome é muito mais _poético_.

É... Bem, eu não podia dizer que ela estava de todo modo errada. Marie era meu primeiro nome. Marie... Claire. Como a revista de mulherzinha. Podem me zoar agora, eu permito. Pelo menos era desse jeito, e não a mistura do nome das minhas avós, como tinha sugerido uma delas ao me registrarem no cartório.

Se bem que não tinha como minha mãe ser mais clichê. Como se fosse super casual uma jornalista de revista famosa ter uma filha com um nome desses.

- Que seja, Gi. – chamei-a pelo apelido que eu sabia que a irritaria, e passei minha carteirinha da estudante pela roleta.

Com muito custo, as três horas passaram, mesmo parecendo uma eternidade e eu tivesse perdido as contas de quantas fotos novas do McSky eu tinha visto. Eu só soube disso quando meu celular tocou, e atendi antes que Gianna ou Sue viessem encher meu saco para que eu desligasse.

- Fala, Rose.

- Claire, você pode vir até aqui? – a voz urgente dela me alarmou num instante.

- Rose, o que foi? Onde você tá?

- No banheiro do térreo. Por favor, venha até aqui.

- Por que essa voz, Ro? Fala comigo! – disse aflita. O que ela tinha aprontado agora, cara? Rosalie sempre se metia em roubada.

- Eu... eu tô legal, só não estou passando muito bem.

- Já estou indo. – avisei, desligando o computador e a ligação.

Eu fiz o longo caminho até o banheiro do térreo correndo, e quando abri a porta, a cena que eu vi foi de cortar o coração. Rose estava debruçada sobre uma pia, visivelmente fraca. Seu rosto sempre impecavelmente lindo estava completamente pálido, sua leve maquiagem borrada sob os olhos e a boca parecia de um cadáver de tão branca.

- Rose, meu Deus, o que aconteceu com você? – andei em sua direção, alisando seus braços e penteando um pouco do cabelo loiro, molhado de suor e água.

- Nada. Eu só passei mal, vomitei. Você sabe como meu estômago fica nessas épocas de prova.

- Sim. Você quer que eu chame ajuda? Um copo d'água? Um remédio? – ofereci tudo o que eu podia pensar para esses casos. Eu nunca sabia lidar com gente doente.

- Não precisa, minha mãe já deve estar esperando. Só queria que você levasse meu material, por favor. Estou me sentindo um pouco fraca.

- Claro.

Saímos do banheiro feminino e vários olhares se voltaram para nós duas. Alguns assustados, alguns preocupados, mas os olhares quase satisfeitos de algumas meninas não passaram batido. Metade dessa escola tinha inveja de Rose, ou simplesmente a odiava gratuitamente. Tadinha. Eu sabia que ela não via a hora de ir para a faculdade e deixar toda essa ralé para trás.

Tia Alice já estava no estacionamento quando passamos pela porta que levava à garagem da escola. Vi seus olhos arregalando-se quando reparou no estado de Rose. Cruzamos o pátio e, no mesmo momento em que entramos no carro, tia Ali começou seu interrogatório de mãe preocupada.

- Minha filha! O que aconteceu com você? – ela falou, passando uma mão sobre a testa suada de Rosalie, checando por dentro das pálpebras inferiores. Qual era o sentido de toda essa palhaçada que as mães faziam, eu não sabia. De que iria servir checar minha pálpebra? Ver se as remelas estavam saudáveis?

- Mãe, não é nada demais, foi só meu estômago irritado de novo. – explicou Rose, retirando à força as mãos da tia Alice sobre ela.

- Época de provas. – sua mãe afirmou, compreendendo tudo.

- Sim. Só quero ir pra casa e deitar. Vamos, por favor.

- Querida, você não se importa em almoçar lá em casa, não é? – minha tia perguntou e eu ri, como se não fosse óbvia minha resposta.

- Oh, tia, claro que não. Nunca. Qualquer coisa que você faça é melhor do que qualquer gororoba que eu cogite fazer sozinha.

- Acho que hoje vai ser batata _rostie_ recheada. – ela anunciou. Rose gemeu alto ao lado dela.

- Porra, mãe, quer parar de falar em comida? Eu estou mal, não percebeu?

- Rosalie Hale, eu sei que você acabou de colocar os _bofes_ pra fora, mas eu não vou admitir essa boca suja comigo. – ela falou, claramente provocando a pobre da minha prima. Dessa vez eu não segurei a gargalhada. Tia Ali sabia fazer graça de tudo e sempre nas circunstâncias mais impróprias.

- Você não merece nem uma resposta. – Rose falou indignadamente, e virou sua cabeça para fechar os olhos contra o vidro, dizimando a conversa entre nós.

Era impressionante o quanto tia Ali e minha mãe eram parecidas, ao menos nas personalidades. Eu só não entendia como isso era possível se elas não tinham qualquer parentesco de sangue. Elas sempre diziam que era porque tinham crescido juntas. Era mais incrível ainda que meu pai fosse completamente diferente das duas, um cara totalmente sério, mesmo sendo irmão de tia Alice. Minha mãe, nas poucas vezes em que falava sobre ele, relembrava sempre o quanto ele costumava ser um rapaz tão diferente do que é hoje em dia, quase beirando a irresponsabilidade - o que eu não acreditava ser possível.

Eu tinha minhas dúvidas que ela falava isso só por ele ter saído de casa. Ou talvez por ele ter a engravidado quando tinham só dezessete anos. Bem, _eu era_ a prova viva disso tudo, afinal.

É claro que eu ainda lembrava do dia em que ele saiu de casa e de toda a tristeza que eu vi minha mãe enfrentar, mas o que eu realmente não entendia – e o que minha mãe nunca mencionava - era o verdadeiro motivo da raiva que ela ainda nutria por ele. Ou melhor, a razão verdadeira de sua separação, que não tinha sido nada tranquila.

Ela nunca falava sobre esse tempo. Nunca. Então por isso era tão estranho para mim aceitar que alguma coisa muito cabulosa havia acontecido entre eles. Eu era uma criança, tinha oito anos, mas naquela época tudo pareceu morno para mim... Quer dizer, eles nunca brigavam, e o dia anterior à sua partida tinha parecido como um outro dia qualquer na nossa rotina.

Hoje era tudo tão diferente de antigamente, quando eles pareciam o casal perfeito - ao menos, era isso o que dizia minha tia. Meus pais não eram amigos agora. Mal se falavam quando se encontravam, e só mesmo trocavam poucas palavras quando necessário.

Por outro lado, ao menos entre meu pai e eu estava tudo indo muito bem. A grana que entrava da pensão era alta e coerente com o que ele poderia pagar, e minha vida era mais do que confortável. Além disso, ele nunca lutou pela minha guarda, principalmente porque sabia que não teria como cuidar de mim. Eu não o ressentia por isso, estava até grata. Viver com minha mãe era ótimo - bem, até certos pontos, mas eram coisas que a gente superava.

Era claro que eu sentia falta dele diariamente, mas sempre que eu quisesse vê-lo, era só pedir e ele mandava algum motorista do hotel ir me buscar. Meu pai era legal o bastante para me deixar perambular atrás dele nos hotéis da rede _Le Printemps_, os quais ele visitava às vezes, ou ficar jogando bolinhas de elástico contra a parede de seu escritório. E eu ainda ganhava _qualquer_ sobremesa que eu quisesse.

Ele me levava para fazer passeios diferentes pela cidade, e era uma ótima companhia. Meu pai podia ser um cara divertido e bem bacana quando não entrava numas de ficar triste de uma hora pra outra. Eu sempre achei que ele ainda gostava da minha mãe, mesmo estando compromissado, e estava na cara que às vezes ainda ficava abatido por conta disso.

Eu acabei passando a tarde vendo filmes na TV a cabo com Rose e tia Alice, que Alice não deixou de paparicar a filha. Confesso que por um minuto planejei uma dor de mentira só para conseguir que minha mãe ficasse assim em casa comigo por uma tarde inteira, mas eu não era tão infantil assim.

- Já são quase sete da noite, não é melhor ligar pra Bella e avisar que você ficou aqui? – minha tia comentou, enquanto assistíamos _De Repente 30_.

- Humpf, ela não liga mais pra mim, tia. Se já não chegou em casa, ela ainda deve estar em alguma reunião "muito importante". – falei fingindo mágoa; o que não fugia muito da verdade, já que mágoa era algo que eu sentia pulsar lá no fundinho.

- Ohh, minha pequerrucha, não fale assim da sua mãe. – ela disse bagunçando meu cabelo. Eu odiava quando ela fazia isso.

- Estou falando _quase_ sério. Falta muito pouco pra ela me esquecer de verdade, tá? – choraminguei fazendo um biquinho exagerado. – Tudo bem que foi ela mesma que pediu pra eu ficar aqui e jantar, mas a cada dia ela chega mais tarde do trabalho! Qualquer dia desses eu vou acordar e ter que ir sozinha pra escola. Se eu for sequestrada e tirarem meus rins no meio do caminho, como aconteceu com aquela garota porto-riquenha ano passado, a culpa vai ser toda dela.

- Meu Deus, mas é dramática igual a mãe! – Tia Alice zombou rindo de mim, e Rose acompanhou.

- Também não quero mais saber de vocês, suas chatas. – levantei e fui até a cozinha pegar mais um copo de Coca. Aproveitei para ligar para o celular da tão falada _mamãe_ para que ela soubesse que eu ainda estava viva.

Só que ao invés de falar normalmente comigo, dessa vez eu só recebi patadas suas pelo telefone. E doeu._ Mas o que foi isso?_

Fiquei olhando para o fone, espantada e confusa pelo que tinha acabado de se passar por ali. Nós nunca tínhamos sido tão frias uma com a outra em uma ligação.

E, de repente, apenas um pensamento martelava na minha cabeça.

Eu queria minha mãe de volta. Era uma ideia muito infantil, e dessa vez eu nem liguei. Eu queria de volta a mãe que eu conhecia e que costumava ser minha melhor amiga para todas as horas. A minha mãe Bella Swan, que mesmo sendo editora-assistente da _New York Week,_ perdia horas pintando minhas unhas e comendo pipoca e sorvete comigo.

Não importa se eu estava pensando como uma criança mimada. Era difícil admitir dependência, mas agora que a minha ficha estava caindo, eu só queria voltar a ser do jeito que éramos antes dessa bruxa de chefe entrar na sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ahh, estou nervosa para saber as reações de vocês, admito!**

**Alguma pergunta? Críticas? Gostaram? Odiaram? Clique nesse balãozinho aqui em baixo e me digam! :)**

**Ah! Obrigada às reviews anônimas, que eu fico com MUITA vontade de responder, mas não tenho como.**

**Beijos.**


	4. Cap 3: Mudanças

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, a beta que além de escrever mais sobre crianças, precisa também voltar para o ****_Rob de Janeiro_****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Mudanças<strong>

**_Bella_**

O jantar estava acontecendo no último andar de um hotel, em um restaurante francês especialmente reservado para os cento e poucos convidados da _Readers, _a nossa editora. O local estava decorado com o requinte que só as grandes corporações nova iorquinas conseguiam proporcionar.

Todos os homens ali estavam impecavelmente bem vestidos em ternos que deviam custar quatro meses do meu salário, e eu nem queria começar a contar quanto deveriam valer as joias usadas pelas esposas e demais funcionárias. Eu quase me senti inadequada, mas mantive a cabeça erguida.

Carmen havia me puxado assim que entrei, sem que eu tivesse tempo de cumprimentar os amigos que avistei logo na entrada. Ela clamou que queria me apresentar a gente que _importava de verdade _- nas suas palavras. E assim eu fui, seguindo-a como um cachorrinho de estimação para dentro de uma rodinha de pessoas, bem como seu taciturno marido Eleazar.

- Com licença, Peter. Você precisa conhecer a minha nova pupila_, _Isabella Swan_. _– Carmen anunciou para um homem de terno azul. Segurando seu uísque em uma mão, ele estendeu a outra, e então lhe ofereci a minha.

- Como vai, Isabella. Já ouvi falar muito de você. – disse deixando um beijo bem molhado no topo da minha mão. _Argh_. Refreei o desejo pueril de esfregar o local babado no meu vestido quando ele soltou minha mão. - Peter Smith, muito prazer.

O_ infame _Peter Smith, era co-fundador da editora, e atualmente o maior acionista da empresa. Ele adorava colocar pressão nos funcionários, então eu sabia que teria que ser bastante simpática com ele.

- O prazer é todo meu, Sr. Smith. Meus parabéns pelo aniversário da editora. Tenho imenso orgulho em trabalhar para a _Readers. _–_ um pouco de puxa-saqu…cordialidade não fazia mal a ninguém._

- Obrigado, Isabella. É nossa sorte ter funcionários tão competentes como você. Carmen andou me contando coisas ótimas sobre a senhorita. – disse com uma expressão amigável.

Por uns instantes, senti-me realmente surpresa em saber que minha chefe tinha falado bem de mim. Carmen não era de soltar elogios a qualquer um no dia-a-dia da nossa relação profissional. Mas depois do que havia acontecido hoje de manhã, com toda aquela confusão de Liam, sua reação de gratidão me mostrou que eu parecia estar no caminho certo para ganhar sua total confiança e aprovação.

Eu lancei um sorriso sem jeito para minha chefe, e ela não retribuiu pois a atenção da roda em que estávamos voltou-se toda para o casal que se aproximou, de mãos dadas, que deixou a todos sem palavras - Jessica Stanley e Aro Volturi.

Após quase dez minutos de um bate-papo cheio de puxa-saquismo e elogios exagerados, decidi que minha parte já estava feita naquele grupo, e pedi licença quando começaram a falar sobre a situação política do país. Pelas minhas contas, o jantar seria servido em cinco minutos, e eu queria encontrar com outros colegas antes de sentar à mesa.

- Garrett! – chamei assim que avistei seus cabelos loiros arruivados, sentado em um dos conjuntos de sofás perto de uma sacada. Ao seu lado, estavam mais outros dois antigos colegas que haviam estagiado comigo na _New York Week_, Riley e Alec; além de Mary, que fora minha companheira em um jornal de bairro para onde escrevíamos enquanto ainda estávamos na faculdade.

- Bella! Meu Deus, quanto tempo! – Garrett exclamou, levantando para me dar um abraço forte. Dessa vez, me deixei ser abraçada e apertada, aproveitando toda a demonstração de afeto do meu querido amigo. Repeti o mesmo ritual com todos os outros três.

- Eu sei, me desculpe. O trabalho está uma loucura ultimamente. – expliquei depois, sorrindo com sinceridade. A gente já tinha passado por tantas experiências juntos, e eu sempre ficava alegre como criança quando encontrava com as pessoas que me ajudaram a enfrentar todo tipo de percalço no início da minha carreira. Não sei se estaria aqui sem eles hoje.

- Posso imaginar. Se os boatos estiverem corretos, logo logo teremos a primeira editora-chefe do nosso grupo? – ele falou. Senti meu rosto corar involuntariamente.

- Bem... só o tempo dirá. E seria apenas _subchefe_. – falei sem jeito. Não queria ficar vangloriando o bom ano que eu estava tendo na revista, embora todos eles tivessem cargos ótimos em outras revistas da editora.

- Bella, Bella. Nunca vai perder essa mania de humildade? – Riley brincou e eu ri.

- Sabe como é, tenho que manter as aparências. – falei dando de ombros.

- Ah, por falar em aparências, como você está cada dia mais gata, hein? – Alec falou, piscando um olho, e eu ri mais ainda.

- Tsc, são seus olhos. Ou melhor, seus quatro olhos. – falei revivendo as brincadeiras de quando éramos mais jovens e ele era "apaixonado" por mim. Alec costumava me dizer quase todos os dias o quanto eu era linda, e que compraria uma mansão para mim e a minha filha se eu me casasse com ele. É claro que eu sempre ria, pois as provocações nunca passavam do tom inocente e brincalhão. Eu sempre dizia que se não fosse pelos seus óculos fundo de garrafa, ele jamais me acharia atraente.

- Mas e vocês, como estão? – perguntei a todos.

- Estamos melhores do que nunca. – Mary sorriu colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Garrett. – Já marcamos a data!

Os dois haviam começado a namorar depois que eu os apresentei, anos atrás em um bar. Eu não podia estar mais feliz de bancar o cupido.

- Isso é ótimo, parabéns! Vocês não sabem o quanto eu torço por vocês. – falei segurando a mão livre de Mary. O anel do noivado brilhava discretamente sobre o ombro de Garrett.

- Bom, e tem mais. – Mary começou a falar entreolhando o noivo. Ele assentiu a cabeça uma vez.

- A gente ia esperar mais um tempo, e íamos mandar o convite formalmente, mas... você aceita ser uma de minhas madrinhas?

- Claro que aceito! – exclamei.

A última vez que tinha sido madrinha fora no casamento de Angela e Ben, e eu guardava boas recordações; ver a felicidade dos meus amigos era uma ótima sensação.

Continuamos conversando sobre o casamento, que seria em outubro, e sobre as últimas novidades de todos, até um sino tocar e o _chef_ avisar que o jantar seria servido. Antes que Carmen pudesse me arrastar para sentar a seu lado, sentei em uma mesa junto com meu grupo de amigos, o que acabou sendo muito mais divertido do que gastar sorrisos falsos na mesa de gente "que importa".

Ao final da refeição, dois garçons entraram com um enorme bolo de cinco andares, uma vela-estrela faiscando sobre a última camada e elegantemente confeitado. A música ambiente cessou, e todos nos viramos para ouvir Peter Smith em pé ao lado de sua cadeira para fazer seu discurso de agradecimento, que foi ovacionado pelos presentes.

Seguiram-se uma série de discursos, uns verdadeiramente emocionados, outros nem tanto, e muitos aplausos para quem falava. Quando vi Carmen levantando-se da mesa, visivelmente mais alcoolizada do que no início da confraternização, comecei a sentir uma ansiedade que nem sabia explicar. Talvez eu estivesse esperando pelo momento em que ela começaria a dar vexame e eu teria que aguentar o seu falatório arrependido no dia seguinte.

Ela bateu com mais força do que devia na taça, mas firmou sua postura.

- Primeiramente, quero felicitar meu amado Peter, e brindar à memória de nosso saudoso Caius Albertoni, seu parceiro de tantos anos, que juntos foram capazes de criar todo essa grande família que é a _Readers_. Família essa que só tem a crescer e se multiplicar pelo mundo afora. Tenho muita gratidão por vocês terem acreditado em mim, quando ainda era tão moça e inexperiente, e por me fazerem crescer e estar onde estou nesse momento, tendo a honra de reger a _New York Week_. E é por isso que hoje me espelho em vocês, e acredito no potencial dos meus melhores funcionários. – ela fez uma pausa, sobrevoando o olhar pelo público que a ouvia. E voltou a falar. - Sendo assim, gostaria de anunciar e pedir uma salva de palmas a mais nova editora-subchefe da _New York Week_... Isabella Swan!

Eu tive determinados momentos na minha vida em que não conseguia ter um impulso de demonstrar uma reação sequer; Quando descobri que estava grávida. Quando Edward me pediu em casamento. Quando Claire me disse que estava menstruando.

E agora, esse era um desses momentos.

Por alguns instantes, eu apenas ouvi os aplausos do salão e as parabenizações dos amigos em minha mesa, como se eu estivesse de fora assistindo as imagens dos acontecimentos em uma tela.

Eu saí do meu transe e me levantei, indo de encontro a Carmen.

- Trate de não me desapontar, garota. – ela falou quando me abraçou de uma forma exagerada pelas muitas taças de champanhe. Seu tom de voz parecia tão sério e cheio de esperanças, que na mesma hora, o receio de decepcioná-la me invadiu.

- Farei de tudo para não desapontá-la. – garanti, e ela deu dois tapinhas em minha bochecha. Eu me senti um moleque de doze anos conversando com seu treinador de beisebol antes da partida.

É claro que eu não estava _tão_ surpresa assim com a notícia, mas só o fato de ela ter anunciado isso bem aqui era suficiente para me deixar atordoada por ter a confirmação de que aquilo estava, de fato, acontecendo.

Já passava da meia noite quando os convidados começavam a ir embora, e eu aproveitei para ir também. Me despedi dos amigos com a promessa de uma comemoração no fim de semana pela minha promoção, e dei um singelo boa noite às pessoas que havia conhecido hoje.

O trânsito da madrugada parecia mágico para uma cidade como Nova York, e nunca dirigi tão tranquila. Durante todo o percurso, a sensação de felicidade e expectativa me acompanharam, volta e meia trazendo um sorriso ao meu rosto enquanto caía a ficha. Meu coração palpitava só de pensar em tudo o que poderia mudar para melhor agora na minha vida.

Entrando silenciosamente pela porta de casa, retirei os saltos logo no hall e subi as escadas tentando não fazer barulho para não acordar Claire.

Abri a porta de seu quarto, e a encontrei dormindo e ressonando, como eu previa. Deixei a porta entreaberta para captar a luz do corredor, e entrei, indo até sua cama. Ela dormia como um anjo; em nada lembrava aquela menina espevitada quando estava acordada. Penteei para trás o cabelo que encobria sua testa, e me inclinei para deixar um leve beijo ali.

Ela se mexeu, virando-se para o outro lado e eu me levantei para sair, mesmo que tivesse vontade de abraçá-la e contar a novidade da noite.

- Até que enfim você chegou, já ia ligar. – de repente, eu ouvi. A voz abafada dela me pegou de surpresa.

- Eu ia te ligar antes de sair de lá, mas achei que já estaria dormindo. – falei parada em frente a porta. Vi um de seus ombros subir e descer enquanto murmurava 'hm'. – Durma, meu amor, já está tarde. Até amanhã.

Fechei a porta e segui para meu quarto, para finalmente dormir após um dia tão intenso.

xxxx

Saltei da cama dois minutos antes do despertador tocar. Apesar de ter dormido pouco, eu estava com tanta disposição que era estranho até para mim. Não via a hora de chegar no escritório e conversar com Carmen sobre a minha nova função. Tomei um banho rápido, e passei no quarto de Claire para acordá-la. Desci para preparar o café enquanto ela tomava banho.

Com tempo sobrando, resolvi preparar torradas francesas. Era um dos nossos pratos preferidos para o café, mas eu quase não tinha tempo de fazer ultimamente.

O rosto sonolento de Claire apareceu pela porta, e ela já vestia o uniforme. A curiosidade preencheu suas feições assim que viu o que eu estava fazendo.

- Torrada francesa? – ela perguntou com ceticismo na voz.

- Sim. Fiquei com vontade. – expliquei.

Ela pegou o leite e suco na geladeira, e encheu meio copo ao sentar à mesa. Terminei as quatro fatias de torrada, colocando duas em cada prato.

- Por que você está com essa cara? – inquiriu me examinando.

- Que cara?

- Parece criança em dia de Natal. – ela falou e eu ri.

- Estou feliz. – disse dando de ombros e acrescentei. – E acho que você também vai ficar.

- O que você está aprontando, hein, mãe?

- Nada, Claire, é só uma boa notícia. Ótima.

- Ok... – falou ela abrindo caminho para que eu contasse o que era.

- Se lembra daquela promoção que eu falei? – perguntei e no mesmo instante seu rosto se iluminou.

- Você comprou meu _laptop_? Foi aquele da liquidação da Apple Store? – falou esperançosa. Balancei a cabeça, rindo levemente.

- Não, filha. Não _esse_ tipo de promoção. Não se lembra do que eu falei, que iria mudar para um cargo melhor na revista? Então.

Ela me olhou suspeitosa por um instante, mas assim que compreendeu o que eu dizia, pulou da cadeira para envolver os braços em torno do meu pescoço. _De onde essa menina tirava tanta força nesse corpinho magro e a essa hora da manhã?_

- Que notícia ótima, mãe! Parabéns. – falou, me apertando como se eu não fosse de carne e osso. Passei minhas mãos por suas costas, mas logo desafrouxei seu aperto.

- Eu sei, filha. Obrigada.

- E quando você começa? Já sabe quanto vai ganhar? Já sabe seus horários? Vai ter uma sala só pra você? – ela disparou perguntas sem respirar ao sentar-se.

- Calma, Claire. – interrompi com um sorriso no rosto. – Ainda não sei dos detalhes, vou conversar com Carmen hoje.

- Finalmente você vai se livrar dessa chata! – exclamou, e apesar da minha intenção de repreender o que ela havia dito, eu não consegui segurar a gargalhada.

- O que acha de comemorarmos amanhã à noite?

- Por que não hoje?

- Porque quero chegar em casa e dormir bem. Tem uns dois das que não descanso direito. – falei, e Claire deixou escapar o terceiro bocejo desde que descera. – E pelo visto você também. Ficou mesmo me esperando ontem?

- Mais ou menos. Fiz um _chat_ ao vivo no site. O McSky foi a uma premiação ontem, fiz a cobertura até o fim. – explicou.

Ah. Estava aí algo que eu jamais entenderia: toda essa sua dedicação fervorosa por uma banda de pop rock. Nunca fui desse tipo, pois afinal na adolescência eu só me dedicava a namorar meu ex-marido, e mais tarde a cuidar dessa pessoinha aqui na minha frente. Eu conseguia entender, porém, que ela estava na idade de fazer tais coisas, e contanto que fosse uma adoração saudável e não atrapalhasse os estudos, então estava tudo certo.

- Certo. Trate de dormir cedo hoje, viu? – eu disse e ela assentiu.

Enquanto cortava as torradas no meu prato, refleti sobre alguns eventos de ontem, e me recordei de como o clima estava tenso entre nós quando cheguei em casa. Com certeza tinha sido por conta da ligação que Claire me fez antes que eu saísse, e eu queria me chutar por ter sido tão indelicada.

- Filha.

- Hm. – ela falou entretida com sua torrada.

- Me desculpa por ter falado daquele jeito com você ontem, tá? No telefone...

Ela ergueu os grandes olhos esverdeados para mim e sua expressão transitou de calma à dureza, até suavizar-se novamente. Tudo em questão de segundos.

- Tá. – ela assentiu complacente, e nenhuma palavra mais precisou ser dita. Era nosso jeito; eu sabia pelo seu olhar que ela havia me perdoado, e ela devia saber que eu tentaria não repetir mais esse erro.

Terminamos o café, e eu subi para colocar minha roupa, pegar a minha bolsa e a mochila dela. Quando voltei, Claire estava cochilando no sofá.

- Acorda, garota! Vamos. Vê se não vai dormir na aula, hein?

- Relaxa. – falou enquanto esfregava um olho. - Ah, mãe.

- Sim?

- Hoje vou ensaiar na casa da Rachel depois da escola, ok? Prometo que não vamos demorar.

Eu assenti, concordando.

Ano passado eu havia permitido que ela tivesse sua banda, contanto que continuasse com as boas notas. Ela levou tão a sério esse trato, que não me restava dúvidas que ela realmente amava essa banda. Eu nutria um orgulho imenso assim pelo seu lado artístico aflorado, assim como pela boa aluna que ela era.

Às vezes eu me sentia fascinada pela pessoa que a minha filha estava se tornando. A pessoa que eu havia criado.

Quando saímos de casa, demos de cara com Kate, nossa vizinha e também professora de Claire, que por acaso já tinha sido sua babá muitas vezes quando minha filha era criança. Ofereci uma carona, e Kate aceitou na hora. Colocamos as notícias em dia durante o percurso, e quando chegamos na St. Patrick eu me despedi das duas, desejando-lhes um bom dia. Segui para o trabalho um pouco mais apressada que o normal, tomada pela ansiedade que senti quando acordei.

Assim que entrei na redação, percebi o quanto as notícias voavam dentro de um ambiente de trabalho. Vários colegas vieram a meu encontro para me parabenizar pela promoção. As exceções foram Laurent Carrier, um repórter que integrava a equipe de Jessica e não via a hora de sair da posição que ele considerava inferior, e Victoria Simmons, a mulher que nutria asco por mim e era recíproco. Mas é claro que minhas diferenças com _Vicky_ não tinha nada a ver com o fato de eu tê-la pegado enganchada no quadril do meu último namorado, James. Não. Talvez fosse só o seu perfume barato e enjoativo mesmo.

Os dois seguiram a maioria e acabaram me cumprimentando, mas não sem muita inveja no olhar. Tudo em sua linguagem corporal me deixava desconfortável, mas eu não me deixei abalar, e continuei de cabeça erguida. Eu tinha merecido chegar até aqui, com muito trabalho, dedicação e talento. Não havia porquê me intimidar agora.

Quando Carmen me recebeu em sua sala, apenas me cumprimentou com um bom dia e um aceno de cabeça. Fria e profissional, diferente do abraço apertado que me deu ontem à noite. Passado o efeito do champanhe, eu não esperava nada mais do que isso vindo dela.

- Então, Bella, sente-se. Vamos acertar tudo para preparar a sua mudança. – ela falou objetivamente, e começou a me mostrar o novo contrato que eu deveria assinar. Conversamos sobre o novo valor do meu salário, e ela me informou que eu mudaria para a sala de Jessica assim que ela a esvaziasse. Começaria a trabalhar já na segunda-feira.

Meu novo escritório tinha uma bela vista do Central Park, e eu não podia estar mais feliz de ter uma sala como aquela. Jessica e Carmen me instruíram sobre minhas principais tarefas, e me apresentaram à nova equipe do departamento de reportagens especiais, oito pessoas, e dois que estavam fazendo entrevistas fora dali. A _minha_ equipe.

Eu me senti tão bem na posição de controle em que estava, e não via a hora de começar a colocar tudo em prática.

- Obrigada, Jessica. - eu falei, quando paramos para um café. - Estou muito animada com isso tudo. Só de imaginar as possibilidades de pautas para trabalhar, já fico ansiosa pra botar a mão na massa.

- Claro. Acho que você vai adorar. Mas já aviso, não é um trabalho fácil. São muitas decisões importantes a serem tomadas. Essa é a sessão que mais recebe cartas dos leitores, sabia?

- Sim, já me contaram. Eu sei da responsabilidade. Só espero continuar com o nível elevado das reportagens. São denominadas especiais por um motivo. – eu disse firmemente, sentindo uma incrível segurança em mim mesma.

- Eu acredito em você, Bella. – ela falou, e me senti extremamente contente por ter sua aprovação.

Pelo resto dia, fiquei acertando todos os detalhes da minha mudança, já que passaria o resto da semana envolvida com os meus últimos afazeres como editora-assistente de Carmen Denali.

Ao chegar em casa, me permiti um longo e relaxante banho de banheira, com direito a velas e música suave. Quando terminei, pedi comida chinesa de nosso restaurante preferido, e Claire e eu jantamos em frente a TV, em perfeita harmonia silenciosa e contentamento de apenas estarmos na companhia uma da outra.

Em determinado momento, enquanto eu sentia minhas pálpebras pesadas e piscava sem parar para a televisão, Claire passou a mão em meu ombro para me acordar, e subirmos aos nossos quartos.

Naquela noite eu deitei muito contente, embora um sentimento agridoce tivesse me mantido acordada por mais um tempo.

A memória veio sem eu pedir. Edward tinha me presenteado com o meu primeiro computador pessoal, há mais de dez anos, quando eu ainda estava na faculdade e tinha começado a estagiar na _New York Week_. Quando eu apenas fazia os diagramas do índice nas páginas iniciais e finais. Que longo caminho eu havia percorrido…

_- É para você treinar sua escrita e produzir muitos artigos sobre qualquer coisa que der na telha, a qualquer momento. - ele me falara, entregando o grande embrulho verde, ao qual eu abri com curiosidade. Assim que vi a embalagem, meu sorriso ficou imenso, e eu me taquei em seus braços. _

_- Um Macbook? Isso é demais, Edward. Deve ter sido tão caro. Não precisava. - falei quase com lágrimas nos olhos. _

_- Claro que precisava. Não precisa mais ficar usando aquela joça. - ele apontou para o computador de 1994, que costumava ficar em seu quarto e hoje adornava a sala do nosso pequeno apartamento. _

_- Eu te amo. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. - falei, dando um beijo em sua boca para cada obrigada que eu falava, fazendo-o rir._

_- Quero que lembre de mim quando estiver comandando a maior revista desse país. E quando publicar o seu primeiro livro… Eu vou saber que fui o primeiro a te dar uma boa ferramenta pra você escrever. _

Eu não deixei que a memória prosseguisse, porque após aquilo, tudo ficava íntimo demais, e dóia lembrar desses momentos. Adormeci pensando no que aquele Edward diria se soubesse de tudo que tinha acontecido na minha carreira nas últimas 24 horas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ok, como tem muitos títulos/nomes estrangeiros, aí vai a tradução dos nomes que apareceram até agora:**

**_Editora Readers = Editora Leitores (bem criativo... not rs)  
>New York Week = Semana de Nova York<br>St./Saint Patrick = Instituto São Patrick (...adoro Bob Esponja, desculpa haha)  
>McSky = é McSky mesmo, mas existe uma banda parônima a ela que vcs devem conhecer ;)<br>Hotel Le Printemps = Primavera_**

**Só falta mais um capítulo pro Edward aparecer. Güentem firme aí!**

**Mudanças, mudanças... Estou quase tão ansiosa quanto a Bella pra ela começar logo esse emprego! hahah**

**E aí, o que acharam desse capítulo? **

**Beijos!**


	5. Cap 4: Oh Happy Day

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, a beta que precisa tirar umas férias pra não ficar mais ****_bellando_**** que nem eu. :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Oh Happy Day<strong>

**_Bella_**

Hoje, a noite seria só das meninas. Bem, sendo as meninas eu e minha filha.

Eram sete quando chegamos ao bar-karaokê, o mesmo que Claire vivia comentando sobre as amigas que faziam "noitadas" lá - obviamente com identidades falsas, já que em nenhum local do país meninas de quinze anos poderiam entrar em um lugar assim.

Mas como ela havia sido criada por _mim_, e não por uma desmiolada qualquer, eu a acompanhei e apresentamos nossas identidades verdadeiras. Ao confirmar que Claire era minha filha e tinha minha permissão para entrar no bar, nós fomos liberadas para entrar. A situação cômica da vez foi terem pedido primeiro pela _minha_ identidade. Foi também, no mínimo, uma grande massagem para o meu ego de mulher de trinta e poucos.

Como era pleno meio de semana e tão cedo, o local estava quase vazio, o que me deixou extremamente aliviada. Somente alguns gatos pingados teriam o desprazer de ouvir minha voz de cantora de chuveiro.

Nos sentamos perto do bar, e o garçom logo veio anotar nossos pedidos.

- Posso pedir champanhe? - Claire perguntou fazendo olhinhos de cachorro pidão, me pegando de surpresa.

- Claro que não? - falei em tom de pergunta, sem entender o que ela tinha naquela cabecinha.

- Ah, mãe, poxa. Estamos comemorando sua promoção. Precisamos de champanhe! Por que não?

- Claire, eu vou dirigir e você tem quatorze anos. Não é óbvio?

- Você acaba com toda a graça. - ela respondeu, fazendo um pequeno bico e eu apenas rolei os olhos.

- Traga uma água tônica e uma coca, por favor. - falei, enfim. - Ah, e esses mini-hambúrgueres também.

Antes de sair, o garçom abaixou-se e eu o ouvi sussurrando para Claire.

- Você não parece ter quatorze, gatinha. - falou, e piscou um olho ao sair andando. O rosto da minha filha começou a ficar vermelho como a sua blusa, mortificada pela cena. Só isso já tinha valido a pena ouvir sua mal criação.

- O loirão gostou de você. - zombei.

- Cala a boca! - ela protestou, mas riu, completamente envergonhada.

O garçom trouxe nossas bebidas rapidamente, e nós brindamos à nova fase que eu viveria no trabalho. Em seguida, eu comecei a contar todos os detalhes do que faria no novo cargo.

- Então, isso significa que você terá mais tempo livre? – indagou Claire quando terminei de contar tudo. Ela tinha ficado especialmente animada em saber que eu teria uma sala só minha, já começando a fazer planos de decoração. Essa menina estava _realmente_ passando muito tempo com Alice, que sempre se animava com esses assuntos.

- Sim. Vou poder trabalhar em casa uma vez por semana. Mas, em compensação, se houver alguma urgência, terei que sair quando for preciso. Seja fim de semana ou feriado. – expliquei, tomando um gole da água tônica.

- Além disso, – continuei. - É muito provável que eu tenha que ir pessoalmente conferir algum lugar ou alguma história, para dar meu veredito.

Vi enquanto ela assentia a cabeça, recolhendo todas as informações. Claire parecia ter aceitado bem o trato que eu tinha feito na revista; eu teria agora o meu fim de semana completo em casa, já que antes Carmen me mantinha refém em seu escritório, em pleno sábado, para repassarmos todos os detalhes da edição que circularia no dia seguinte. Embora existisse a possibilidade de ter que sair a qualquer momento que eu fosse chamada, esse novo esquema era um grande avanço.

- Está bem, agora que já contei tudo, que tal começar a sessão paga-mico? – falei e ela riu.

- Ai, mãe, fala sério. "Sessão paga-mico"? – zombou gargalhando.

- Vamos. Você escolhe a primeira música. – disse me levantando para puxar sua mão e colocá-la de pé. Fomos até bancada do DJ para pegarmos o catálogo com as músicas.

- Hm... – ela falou, coçando o queixo enquanto folheava o catálogo. – Acho que escolho uma em sua homenagem. Para você relembrar os velhos tempos.

- Está me chamando de velha? – inquiri fingindo mágoa. Já estava imaginando que ela colocaria um _Johnny B. Good_, algum rock dos anos 50 só para zombar mais de mim. - Olhe lá o que vai escolher, hein?

- Você verá. – disse misteriosamente e apontou a faixa escolhida para o DJ.

Nem precisei ler o nome da canção na tela da televisão onde passavam as letras, pois logo nos primeiros acordes reconheci _Cherry Lips_, de uma das minhas bandas favoritas dos anos 90, o Garbage.

Com um sorriso enorme em nossos rostos, cantamos a música juntas sobre o pequeno palco, fazendo dancinhas, como já tínhamos feito várias vezes em casa com o som nas alturas. Acho que estávamos tão animadas que, ao final, os poucos presentes no bar nos ovacionaram com palmas e assobios, como se fôssemos ótimas cantoras.

Era quase isso. Quer dizer, Claire tinha uma certa noção de tons e acordes, já que suas aulas de bateria haviam lhe ensinado tanto, além da experiência com sua banda também ajudar. Nossa forte conexão com a música talvez compensasse as vozes imperfeitas.

Fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto, e eu me sentia ótima comigo mesma e com a companhia da minha filha; não queria que a noite terminasse tão cedo.

O tempo infelizmente pareceu passar voando. Após mais cinco músicas – algumas escolhidas por mim, outras por Claire -, concordamos que já estava tarde demais, e fecharmos com chave de ouro ao cantar _Mamma Mia_, do ABBA. Na saída, o garçom loiro disse que esperava que voltássemos em breve, e nós duas gargalhamos quando ele piscou um olho de modo supostamente sedutor para nós.

Chegamos em casa quase onze da noite, ambas exaustas, e imediatamente subimos para nossos respectivos quartos nos preparar para a noite de sono. Enquanto eu trocava de roupa após me assear, Claire apareceu batendo na minha porta.

- Posso entrar? – ela perguntou, já vestindo o pijama.

- Depende. Já escovou os dentes? – inquiri, e ela assentiu a cabeça. - Então pode.

Ela sentou-se na minha cama, recostando-se, e ficou a me observar enquanto eu penteava o cabelo sentada em frente a minha penteadeira. Seus grandes olhos atentamente acompanhavam a escova subir e descer.

- O que foi? – perguntei. Ela parecia encantada com o meu cabelo, como ficava quando era menor.

- Nada. É que seu cabelo é tão bonito. Queria que o meu fosse igual. – ela deu de ombros enquanto brincava com as pontas de seus próprios fios, avoadamente. Eu franzi o cenho.

- Que bobagem é essa, Claire? Seu cabelo é muito mais bonito. – afirmei.

Me levantei para sentar à sua frente na cama. Penteei uma mecha de seu farto cabelo para trás da orelha, acariciando seu rosto.

- Olha só esse brilho, essas ondas perfeitas, e essa cor? Meu cabelo é tão sem graça perto do seu.

E era verdade, minha filha tinha saído uma mistura perfeita do pai dela e eu. Sempre achei que a beleza ela puxara do pai – eu não podia negar que Edward era extremamente bonito -, mas de resto, nossos traços estavam por toda parte nela.

Seus olhos eram exatamente um equilíbrio entre um verde claro e um aro interno de castanho claro, que de longe pareciam um exótico verde acinzentado. Seus cabelos eram alguns tons de castanho mais claros que o meu, e possuíam diversas mechas que iam do avermelhado ao alaranjado e pareciam hipnotizantes, principalmente sob a luz do sol.

Mas é claro que a insegurança quanto a sua aparência, ela _tinha_ que puxar de mim.

- Ah, sei lá. Eu só queria que fosse menos cheio, mais arrumado. – ela deu de ombros. Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente.

- Não precisa ficar com essa insegurança toda. Você é linda. Seu cabelo é lindo. Muito mais do que o meu, até. - eu falei, e ela pegou minha mão.

- Outro dia… - começou a falar, brincando com meus dedos e sem me encarar. - O papai estava me contando umas coisas.

Eu engoli em seco com a menção a Edward.

- Que coisas?

- Ah, nada de mais. Só sobre como eu era quando criança. Aí ele falou que eu ficava horas brincando com seu cabelo quando eu era bebê e ainda mamava. - ela sorriu ligeiramente. - Acho que eu sempre fui fascinada com isso, né?

- É verdade. Às vezes suas mãozinhas pegajosas embaralhavam tanto meus fios que eu demorava um tempão pra ajeitar. - falei, rindo ao me lembrar.

- É, ele falou que você tinha um cabelão que fazia sucesso. - ela disse, e sorriu com um brilho triste nos olhos. - Acho que ele gostava muito também.

- Acho que sim. - respondi, sem saber o que dizer.

- Posso dormir aqui com você hoje? – ela indagou timidamente, e eu senti meu sorriso se abrir.

- Ah, minha filhinha vai dormir comigo depois desses anos todos? Mas é claro que pode. – eu disse, e parti para atacar Claire com beijos e cócegas.

- Para, mãe! Para! – implorou arquejando e gargalhando contra sua vontade, até que eu parei. - Depois reclama quando eu te chamo de chata, e ainda não sabe o porquê.

Eu apenas ri mais, dando um tapinha em seu bumbum e entrando debaixo das cobertas com ela. Apagando o abajur, desejei uma boa noite para Claire.

- Eu te amo, mãe. - ouvi ela cochichando no escuro, segundos depois. - Estou muito orgulhosa de você.

Deixei um beijo na sua testa, segurando suas mãos.

- Também amo você, minha flor. Obrigada. – respondi suavemente. Senti o sorriso perdurar em meu rosto até mergulhar na inconsciência do sono.

xxxx

A semana pareceu ter voado. Na sexta-feira ao meio-dia, Alice me ligou dizendo que estaria livre até duas da tarde, e me chamou para almoçar com ela em um restaurante no meio do caminho entre a St. Patrick e o meu trabalho.

Tudo estava correndo bem até que minha melhor amiga e ex-cunhada colocou suas manguinhas de fora.

- Então, como tem passado o brinquedinho mágico? Está cuidando bem dele? – perguntou ela de repente, assim que a garçonete deixou nossos pedidos na mesa. - Você sabe que ele requer cuidados especiais, além dis…

Mas eu a interrompi antes que fosse longe demais.

- Alice. – sibilei entre dentes, repreendendo-a num tom baixo.

Não era possível que ela estivesse querendo falar sobre esse assunto logo agora. O meu "brinquedinho" havia sido seu presente de Dia dos Namorados para mim, já que era um costume antigo nosso nos presentearmos nesta data.

Eu lhe dei uma batedeira nova. Ela me deu um vibrador. _Conseguem ver a discrepância entre a nossa relação de amizade? Pois é._

- Ah, Bella, vamos lá. Você sabe que pode contar qualquer coisa pra mim.

- Mas não _esse_ tipo de coisa, e muito menos aqui. – falei quase sussurrando para evitar que as pessoas ao redor ouvissem. É claro que eu não me envergonhava de ter brinquedos eróticos, mas ninguém precisava ficar sabendo que eu os possuía.

- Bella, relaxa. Só estou te provocando. – ela riu, e tomou um gole de sua bebida. - Você sabe que eu só quero o seu bem; quero que você aproveite mais a vida!

Ergui uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Do que está falando, Alice? Eu aproveito muito bem a minha vida, obrigada.

- Oh, Bella, por favor. Com quantos homens você teve algum tipo de relacionamento desde que se separou de Edward? Hein? Quatro em sete anos? – ela lançou a pergunta. Involuntariamente, fiz as contas na cabeça enquanto mastigava minha comida.

Teve o Quinn, aquele metido a poeta quando estava recém-separada. Depois veio Misha, o mauricinho que terminou comigo para se assumir gay. Em seguida, o caso relâmpago com Ben, meu vizinho na época, que não durou mais de duas semanas.

Assim que eu o levei para conhecer minhas amigas, ele declarou amor à primeira vista por Angela. Seis meses depois eles estavam subindo ao altar. Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz por terminar um relacionamento. Ben não era mais meu vizinho, mas eu nunca estive tão próxima dele e de Angela quanto agora. Eram amigos que eu podia contar a qualquer hora.

E por último... James. Ainda podia sentir o gosto amargo de sua traição em meus pensamentos. E logo com aquela _vaca_ da Victoria Simmons.

Nenhum deles, no entanto, parecia ter me satisfeito completamente. E não me referia somente a sexo – embora James tivesse sido maravilhoso na cama, até eu descobrir que ele não era maravilhoso apenas comigo.

A verdade é que eu sempre sentia falta de algum elemento que nem sabia explicar, mas se fôssemos seguir as convenções, eu diria que era falta de sentir aquele amor arrebatador preenchendo meu coração, e toda essa baboseira romântica. E eu duvidava que algum dia voltaria a sentir isso; já havia me acostumado com o destino reservado a mim.

- Sim, Alice, mas e daí? Você sabe que eu vou a encontros ocasionalmente, eu saio pra me divertir com você e o pessoal, aproveito uns drinques de vez em quando. Tudo bem que o trabalho tem sido um pouco estressante ultimamente e mal tenho tempo para ver vocês, mas já disse que vai melhorar.

- Bella, sejamos sinceras, há quanto tempo você não sai com um cara? Deve ter um ano, correto?

- Ai, Alice, não sei. Deve ser, por aí. Não sei onde quer chegar com esse papo. – ela já estava me enervando com o assunto.

- Eu só quero te ajudar. Olhe bem pra você! Sua cara denuncia: você está precisando urgentemente de uma _boa_ foda.

Quando as palavras saíram sonoramente de sua boca, meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu quase engasgava com a água. Ela estava querendo me matar de vergonha, tinha certeza disso.

- Alice Cullen! Não pode ser mais discreta? Prefiro manter minha vida sexual privada, ok? – sussurrei em um tom ríspido. Se alguém tirasse uma foto nossa nesse momento, os negativos mostrariam um pimentão vermelho de vestido no meu lugar.

Alice apenas riu de mim, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Oh, Bella. Você vai fazer trinta e três anos, e às vezes ainda parece aquela menina assustada de dezessete, que mal sabia colocar um absorvente interno. É hora de se libertar, meu bem. Sabe todas aquelas histórias sobre como a melhor idade da mulher é na faixa dos trinta? _Completamente_ verdade. Estou beirando os quarenta, e nunca tive melhores orgasmos na vida!

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Tem certeza que não tem vodka aí nesse suco? – falei tentando mexer em seu copo. Alice bateu em minha mão para afastá-la.

- Eu tenho a solução perfeita. – ela começou a falar, seus olhos brilhando de malícia e travessura. - Mike Newton é um amigo meu e de Jasper, trabalha na empresa dele. Ele é uma graça, Bella, tenho certeza que vocês se darão muito bem.

- Não... não acho que seja uma boa ideia, não estou realmente procurando por ninguém agora, Alice.

- Tsc. Você está em uma ótima fase da vida, já conseguiu o que queria no trabalho. Bella, tente… Nem que seja só sexo por uma noite. Vai te fazer muito bem. – ela olhou o relógio e começou a arrumar suas coisas para se levantar. - Além disso, o seu encontro com ele é hoje à noite, e eu sei que você estará livre.

- O quê? Alice, como você pôde marcar um encontro sem antes me consult.. – Alice me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse terminar de demonstrar minha indignação. Minha vontade era de pular no pescoço dela.

- Eu tenho que ir, minha querida. – falou enquanto abria a carteira e jogava uma nota de cinquenta na mesa. – Esteja pronta às oito. Boa sorte!

Ela saiu andando, mas voltou para sussurrar em meu ouvido.

– Ah! E use lingerie preta... Só uma dica.

E com isso, ela desapareceu pelo restaurante. Eu estava estupefata demais para ter uma reação. _Aquela baixinha maluca me paga!_

Fiquei alguns minutos refletindo sobre tudo o que havia acontecido naquela mesa nos últimos dez minutos. Eu não podia acreditar que ela tinha feito isso comigo. Alice sempre soube o quanto eu odiava a ideia de ter encontros às escuras, e sempre pedi a todas as minhas amigas mais próximas para que nenhuma tentasse bancar o cupido e me arranjasse com alguém.

E por mais idiota que parecesse, eu me sentia com peso na consciência só de pensar em dar um bolo no tal do Mitchel...? Mi...Mike Newton. Eu nem me recordava do nome do sujeito direito, mas mesmo assim eu era uma otária que já sentia pena de decepcioná-lo. _Às vezes eu queria ter o coração de uma vadia. Ia me poupar tanto sofrimento desnecessário,_ pensei ao bufar.

Céus, eu não podia sair logo hoje à noite. Meus cabelos estavam uma bagunça, minhas unhas um desastre, e nenhum salão em Nova York estaria livre em pleno fim de semana para um atendimento de urgência.

E, pior, tinha prometido a Claire que assistiríamos a final do American Idol juntas. Não posso nem imaginar o quanto ela ficaria decepcionada comigo. Eu ia ter que dar um jeito nisso quando chegasse em casa.

- Senhora, está satisfeita? – A garçonete se materializou na minha frente, e sua voz tirou-me de meus pensamentos.

- Ahn... sim, claro. Pode trazer a contar, por favor.

Saindo do restaurante, voltei direto para o escritório para terminar minhas tarefas do dia e, por sorte, saí do prédio antes das seis.

Supreendentemente, cheguei em casa rápido demais para uma sexta-feira. Claire estava em algum canto da casa ouvindo música exageradamente alta, como sempre, e segui para onde o som me levava. _Juro que essa menina vai ficar surda qualquer dia desses._

- Oi, cheguei. – anunciei entrando na cozinha. Ela estava debruçada sobre o fogão, balançando os quadris. O ar cheirava a fritura.

- Claire? – chamei mais alto para que ela me ouvisse. Ela me lançou um breve olhar sobre o ombro.

- Oi, mãe.

- O que está fazendo aí? – quando ela se metia na minha cozinha, geralmente era para preparar alguma besteira.

- Batata frita. Tia Alice me deixou na vontade desde segunda quando almocei lá. – ela explicou, cantarolando baixo uma canção de Kelly Clarkson. Era uma tradição nossa fazer uma preparação pré-final do American Idol ouvindo todos os CDs dos nossos vencedores favoritos; fazíamos a mesma coisa em todas as temporadas.

- Como assim? – inquiri. Essa tia Alice parecia interferir demais na nossa vida ultimamente.

- Rose passou mal e ela teve que fazer um macarrão sem graça. – ela deu ombros.

- Ah sim. Quando terminar, pode ir no meu quarto? Preciso falar com você.

- Claro. – ela falou, sorrindo radiante.

Merda, não ia ser uma conversa fácil. Respirei fundo e subi para me preparar para ver a carinha de decepção que Claire faria daqui a pouco. Justo quando minha semana tinha sido ótima, especialmente por ter podido compartilhar minha felicidade com a minha filha.

_Alice, eu juro que você me paga!_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****_Links de Referências - Cherry Lips, do Garbage - letras(PONTO)terra(PONTO)com(PONTO)br/garbage/15871/traducao(PONTO)html  
><em>****_Mamma Mia, do ABBA - letras(PONTO)terra(PONTO)com(PONTO)br/abba/65883/traducao(PONTO)html_**

**Curtiram? Edward aparecerá no próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos!**


	6. Cap 5: A Intrusa

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem.

**Obrigada a Cella, minha beta fofuxa e safaduxa. Aqui vai um capítulo com um ****_pouquinho _****de Edward...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: A Intrusa<strong>

**_Claire_**

Minha mãe estava ridiculamente roendo as unhas quando eu cheguei em seu quarto. Ela enrolou para contar o que queria me falar, mas logo desembuchou depois de eu demandar que parasse de me enrolar.

- Acontece que Alice marcou um encontro pra mim hoje à noite e por isso não vou poder estar aqui pra assistir a final do American Idol com você, porque eu estou praticamente me sentindo obrigada a ir a esse encontro, que é com um cara que eu nem conheço, mas é muito amigo de Alice e Jasper, e... – ela disse de uma vez só, antes de parar e respirar. Ela estava tão aflita, que sua veia da testa estava saltando como sempre quando ficava nervosa.

- Ah. – Pausei por um momento, e fiquei à espera da raiva que viria. Sabia que deveria começar a acusá-la de me abandonar agora, como eu faria – e já fiz - em outras ocasiões. Abri minha boca para tentar falar alguma revolta, mas nada saiu.

Eu senti a decepção pelos planos desfeitos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, as imagens da quarta-feira no karaokê não saíam da minha mente. Ela pareceu tão mais leve e jovial - jovem, como ela realmente era. Eu desejava vê-la assim sempre. Além do que, fazia eras que ela não me apresentava a um namorado novo - e quando a mamãe namorava era ótimo para mim, porque além de mimos dos moços, eu ganhava a oportunidade de ter a casa livre algumas horas a mais do dia. Todos saíam no lucro.

Minha mãe já tinha se sacrificado em tantos aspectos, e por mais que eu quisesse tê-la ao meu lado, sabia que ela precisava ter algum lazer. Ninguém merecia só trabalhar e ser escrava branca naquela porcaria de revista.

- Tudo bem. Pode ir tranquila. - falei, enfim, e ela me olhou com desconfiança. Acrescentei - É sério, mãe, eu acho que você está merecendo se divertir.

- Você jura? – questionou, e eu afirmei com a cabeça. - Huh. Ok… Mas você me desculpa por estragar nossos planos hoje? Eu prometo recompensar, depois a gente faz o que você quiser.

- Relaxa, mãe. Sim, eu te desculpo. Quer dizer, eu só estou um pouco preocupada, sabe. – falei e ela me olhou com aqueles olhos arregalados.

- Com o quê?

- Ué, olha só pro estado das suas unhas, mãe! Você nem teve tempo de passar numa manicure. Sabia que 40% dos homens se importam com a aparência das unhas de uma mulher, e reparam isso à primeira vista? É verdade, tá, eu li na Cosmo.

Minha mãe fez aquele negócio com os olhos, de franzi-los ao mesmo tempo em que fechava um mais que o outro, o que sempre demonstrava sua suspeita a alguma coisa.

- Então quer dizer que você não está chateada, mesmo? …Ou está debochando?

- Ai, mãe, é claro que não estou chateada e nem te zoando. Eu já sou grandinha o bastante pra aceitar que minha mamãe querida não vai poder estar sempre ao meu lado. – eu falei, e subitamente me dei conta de que todas as noites em que eu havia ficado sozinha em casa esperando-a chegar do trabalho nos últimos meses havia servido de alguma coisa. Eu estava tendo uma atitude muito mais madura do que um ano atrás._ Pelo menos isso, né?_

- Bom, se você diz estar bem, então eu estou bem também. – ela disse com um sorriso e libertando o fôlego que estava preso esse tempo todo.

- Já que você vai sair, pode me deixar na casa do papai agora? – eu perguntei, e ela olhou para o relógio na cabeceira, que marcava seis e quarenta.

- Tenho que estar pronta às oito e meia. Me ajude a me arrumar, e eu te levo. – ela barganhou.

E assim eu a ajudei a se vestir, a escolher o melhor vestido e a dar um jeito no cabelo. Ela estava linda quando terminamos, mesmo que tivesse reclamado quando insisti que colocasse o salto ao invés de uma sapatilha.

Nós saímos de casa, e no caminho liguei para o meu pai, avisando que estava indo. Como ainda estaria trabalhando por mais uma hora, ele me disse para ir direto ao seu apartamento, já que eu tinha a chave.

Não demorou para que chegássemos lá, e eu desci do carro desejando um bom encontro à minha mãe - secretamente rezando para que o desconhecido não fosse um babaca ou coisa pior.

O prédio _apart-hotel _onde meu pai morava fazia parte do Grupo Le Printemps, dono do hotel onde ele era o gerente executivo, e ficava no mesmo quarteirão de seu local de trabalho. O papai se mudou para cá há 4 anos. Antes, ele morava em um apartamento minúsculo que cheirava a mofo no Brooklyn, desde que se mudara do antigo apartamento onde vivia comigo e minha mãe.

E atualmente eu adorava esse flat, porque além de ser perto do seu trabalho, também era próximo à minha escola, apenas a umas cinco quadras distante. Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes saí da aula sedenta por um sorvete, e senti meus pés dirigirem-se sozinhos para o hotel - eles tinham uma das melhores _banana splits_ da cidade, e acredite, eu era uma especialista no assunto.

Chegando ao décimo terceiro andar, caminhei pelo familiar corredor até a porta à direita. Haviam apenas dois apartamentos por andar, e apesar de não serem exageradamente amplos, era mais que o suficiente para uma ou duas pessoas habitarem.

Virei a chave na porta da cozinha e acendi as luzes para encontrar um amontoado de panelas sujas sobre o fogão e trocentos talheres dentro da pia; até o chão tinha respingos de algo que devia ser molho.

_Cara, meu pai precisava urgente de uma faxina por aqui._

Não imaginava o que diabos ele podia ter tentado preparar - porque é sério, Edward Cullen era o solteiro mais sortudo do mundo por trabalhar em um lugar que fornecia comida 24 horas por dia. Papai quando tentava cozinhar era um caso de chamar a defesa civil, pois as chances de avalanche na cozinha eram grandes. E mesmo assim, eu nunca tinha visto uma bagunça tão grande.

Entrei na área de serviço para deixar meu tênis sujo e atravessei o caminho até a sala tentando não melecar minhas meias de molho esparramado no chão. A casa estava um breu, já que o dia nublado escurecera cedo demais. Ao entrar na sala, um cheiro forte de comida me atingiu e meu estômago embrulhou. Não era um cheiro bom, muito pelo contrário.

Busquei o interruptor tateando pela parede, intrigada para saber de onde vinha aquele cheiro.

Mas antes eu não tivesse acendido a porcaria da luz.

Assim que a sala clareou, um grito fino ensurdecedor quase estourou meus tímpanos e eu gritei ao mesmo tempo, por reflexo. Em questão de segundos, consegui dar um passo para trás, tropeçar no tapete e cair no chão. Meu coração veio até a boca e voltou antes que eu pudesse olhar para frente e perceber a origem do grito.

E parecia uma cena de filme terror, eu juro.

No grande sofá preto encostado na parede, estava Tanya, a Vaca. Deitada de bruços – bem, mais ou menos torta agora - e seminua.

Seminua. De lingerie preta e totalmente indecente. _Meu Deus, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?_

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu berrei para ela, enquanto Tanya puxava um robe vermelho transparente de trás do sofá para tentar se cobrir.

Tente o quanto quiser, _querida_ Tanya, mas essa imagem iria ficar gravada para sempre na minha memória. Argh, que nojo!

- Eu que te pergunto! Quem mandou você entrar aqui? – esbravejou ela com sua voz de jararaca no cio, sentando-se no sofá e amarrando o robe na cintura antes de ficar de pé. Me levantei do chão para confrontá-la.

- Não sei se você se deu conta, mas é o _meu_ pai que mora aqui e eu sou a filha dele e tenho a chave. E por acaso, eu vim aqui passar o fim de semana, como faço há sete anos, desde quando ele e a minha mãe foram morar em casas diferentes. E você? Não sabe respeitar o espaço alheio?

- Não, sua pirralha, quem está invadindo o espaço alheio é _você_! Hoje é o _meu_ dia comEdward, o único dia da semana em que podemos dormir juntos e você vem atrapalhar tudo! Eu não estou acreditando nisso.

- Argh! Eu não preciso saber do calendário amoroso de vocês. Já basta saber que você usa a cama dele! – falei cheia de nojo na voz. Meu estômago estava mais embrulhado do que nunca e minha vontade era de vomitar sobre os saltos altíssimos que Tanya vestia nos pés de unhas vermelhas. _Tinha como ela ser mais biscate?_

- Ah, eu uso sim, e uso muitos outros luga… – Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, graças a Deus, a porta da sala se abriu bruscamente e de repente meu pai estava em casa. Olhou para mim com o cenho franzido, completamente confuso antes de lançar o olhar para onde Tanya estava.

Eu nunca vi seus olhos arregalarem tanto, ou sua pele ficar tão pálida.

- O-o quê? O que-que é isso? O que significa? Por quê? – ele gaguejou enquanto ficava boquiaberto ao olhar sua noiva de cima a baixo.

Ok, eu tinha mentido. Meu pai não era exatamente solteiro. Mas eu me recusava a aceitar, _até o terrível dia em que aceitar fosse inevitável_, o fato de que ele estava noivo de uma piriguete barata como Tanya Denali.

- Meu benzinho, eu é que devo lhe perguntar isso. Como você me explica essa…_ essa garota _ter entrado aqui justo no dia que nós temos só pra nós dois? – ela choramingou, tapeando irritantemente seu sapato no chão. Ridícula.

- Tanya, por favor, nós combinamos que eu iria te ligar. O que você pretendia com isso aqui? – meu pai perguntou, dando uma olhada ao redor na sala, seus olhos parando sobre a mesa de jantar no canto, que estava posta para dois, com direito a velas e tudo. Ele franziu o nariz. – E, por Deus, que cheiro horrível é esse? Parece um bicho morto.

- São ostras! E isso aqui deveria ser uma surpresa pra você. Mas essa pirralha veio e estragou tudo.

- Tanya, _essa pirralha_ é a minha filha. Me desculpe por priorizá-la, mas você sempre soube que ela vinha primeiro na minha vida. Agora, por favor, não me deixe mais constrangido ainda. Vista uma roupa e vá para casa.

- Eu me recuso a sair! Eu tenho o direito sobre você hoje, não ela! – a biscate da Tanya apontou o dedo para mim e bateu o pé com mais força, como uma criança mimada. Alô, queridinha, a adolescente imatura aqui sou eu, tá?

Eu juro, era nessas horas que eu sentia saudades de Maggie, Chelsea, Corinne e todas as outras ex-namoradas do papai. Onde ele estava com a cabeça para querer viver para sempre com uma mulher tão tosca quanto Tanya? Era a pergunta que não queria calar.

- Você está passando dos limites, Tanya. Já chega! Eu não sou sua propriedade e eu convidei minha filha para ficar aqui hoje. Por favor, coloque uma roupa e saia. Nos vemos no domingo. – disse ele com a voz grave. Eu reconhecia o tom de quando ele me dava os maiores sermões por qualquer besteira que eu fizesse na escola. Como se eu tivesse culpa de ser neta da diretora e todos me vigiarem o tempo inteiro.

- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso, Edward. – a BiscaTanya murmurou enquanto se movia a contra gosto em direção ao quarto do meu pai. Seus saltos bateram incessantes no chão e eu tive que tapar meus ouvidos para não perder minha audição. No caminho, ela deixou cair alguma coisa ao passar por mim e se abaixou para pegar.

Bem na frente da minha cara.

A visão de sua enorme bunda branca naquele fio-dental quando ela se inclinou para pegar a coisa do chão iria ficar para sempre congelada nas minhas retinas, eu tinha certeza. _E lá se vai a minha inocência._

Alguém tem uma água sanitária por aí? Talvez se eu bebesse conseguiria apagar todo esse episódio da minha mente.

Enquanto ela vestia a roupa e aparentemente destruía o quarto, como eu pude ouvir da sala, meu pai apenas olhou para mim com olhos cheios de remorso e embaraço. Eu bufei e rolei os olhos. Pois se eu tinha manchado a minha memória permanentemente com cenas de terror ao presenciar Tanya daquele jeito – deitada _sensualmente_ sobre o sofá da casa do meu pai - então a culpa era toda dele por esquecer de me avisar que havia dado a chave do apartamento a ela, e que ela viria fazer uma surpresinha logo hoje.

Não me importava se ele mesmo não soubesse da surpresa, ainda sim era culpa dele.

BiscaTanya voltou do quarto um pouco mais decente do que antes - ah, e eu estou sendo bastante legal aqui, porque se ela achava que esse decote era decente para andar na rua, então nem queria imaginar o que ela consideraria indecência.

Ela passou por mim olhando-me com fúria, mas eu apenas mostrei a língua em resposta, não estando nem aí para sua provocação. Eu queria mesmo era mostrar meu dedo do meio, mas da última vez que isso aconteceu, fiquei sem internet na casa do papai por quase um mês.

Quando meu pai trancou a porta, peguei minha mochila que havia caído no chão junto comigo quando eu havia levado o maior susto da minha vida. Ele olhou para mim por um momento e o silêncio desconfortável que tomou conta da sala foi o suficiente para me fazer ansiar pelo domingo. _Maldita seja Tanya por deixar as coisas tensas entre meu pai e eu._

Ele abriu a boca duas vezes antes de balbuciar.

- Clarie, eu… eu peço desculpas por isso. Eu realmente não fazia ideia.

- Tá bom, pai, tá bom. Você podia pelo menos ter dito que deu uma cópia da chave pra ela. Assim eu iria tomar mais cuidado ao entrar na sua casa.

- Eu sei, me desculpe. – ele pediu novamente, e dei de ombros antes de ir até o meu quarto deixar minhas coisas e quem sabe tentar dormir eternamente para esquecer do fato que eu teria que chamar aquela mulher de madrasta em breve.

Eu ainda lembrava de como minha mãe conseguia fazer meu pai feliz e vice-versa, e como _os dois juntos_ me faziam feliz. Em momentos como esse, eu desejava poder ter meus sete anos de volta, quando eu era uma criança e a vida era tão perfeita quanto podia ser.

- Posso entrar? – meu pai bateu na porta aberta, enquanto eu debatia entre tomar um banho ou ligar o computador. Dei de ombros.

- Vou pedir uma pizza pro jantar, que tal? Eu ouvi alguém dizendo hoje que mais tarde terá a final do American Idol, podemos assistir enquanto comemos. – sugeriu ele e eu quase me animei com a proposta, mas meu estômago reclamou quando lembrei da porcaria que tinha infestado a casa com aquele cheiro.

- Pode ser. Mas por favor, antes de mais nada, tire aquelas ostras do inferno de cima da mesa. – grunhi, e após um aceno de cabeça, ele saiu para fazer o que eu pedi.

Decidi tomar um banho rápido e logo eu estava sentada secando o cabelo na frente do computador, esperando a pizza chegar e o American Idol começar.

O banho havia ajudado a refrescar um pouco minha cabeça, mesmo que as imagens e o som de Tanya berrando estivessem entranhadas e volta e meia retornavam para me assombrar.

Quando não havia nenhuma porcaria de intrusa por aqui, eu até que adorava estar na casa do meu pai. O que eu mais gostava era o fato de que, primeiramente, ele não estava nem aí se eu ficasse na internet até altas horas cuidando do meu blog sobre o McSky; em segundo lugar, eu amava o quarto que minha vó Esme e minha tia Alice tinham me ajudado a montar aqui. Era perfeito e bem mais espaçoso do que o da casa da minha mãe.

Possuía uma cama de viúva que ficava sob os véus que eu sempre sonhei em ter, uma TV enorme, uma penteadeira em modelo antigo, muitas fotos dos meus artistas favoritos, e as paredes tinham texturas e cores diferentes - uma coisa que minha mãe vetou completamente depois de saber do custo de uma obra assim. Eu não me importava se ela dizia que tudo isso aqui era uma manobra do meu pai para "me comprar". Não é como se ele nadasse em dinheiro ou algo do tipo, ou mesmo precisasse que eu fosse comprada: eu o amava de graça. E eu também nunca soube quem havia pagado por tudo, mas eu estava mais do que grata por esse quarto que recebi de presente no aniversário do ano passado.

Quando o campainha tocou, eu senti meu estômago roncar e respirei de alívio. Era só o que me faltava se Tanya tivesse, além de tudo, estragado o meu apetite permanentemente. Se aquela bagunça toda na cozinha tinha sido feita por ela, então pobre do meu pai, que teria que conviver com isso todos os dias.

Saí do quarto e meu humor melhorou consideravelmente quando minhas narinas foram invadidas pelo cheiro de _pepperoni_ e não daquela coisa nojenta de antes. A mesa já estava livre de qualquer vestígio, mas o mesmo não podia ser dito da cozinha.

- Acho melhor você pedir pra alguém arrumar aquela bagunça amanhã, porque vai ser difícil tentar fazer até mesmo um café lá. – eu comentei com o papai, enquanto pegávamos nossas fatias de pizza com guardanapos. Ninguém precisava de mais louça suja pra lavar.

- Eu sei, já deixei um aviso na portaria. – ele falou, tomando um gole de sua cerveja. Eu nunca entendi como ele gostava tanto dessa bendita bebida; eu já havia provado e podia jurar que era a coisa mais amarga da face da terra. Já tinha conseguido fazer meu pai largar aquela coisa fedorenta que era o cigarro, e meu plano era fazê-lo parar de beber cerveja.

Jogado no sofá do jeito que estava agora – ainda vestido com as roupas do trabalho e gravata afrouxada, tipicamente descabelado, cercado por três latas de cerveja e uma pizza gordurosa em mãos -, a próxima coisa que eu esperaria era que sua barriga começasse a crescer monstruosamente e ele ficasse careca, amarelo e burro feito o Homer Simpson. Sorte dele que a genética tinha sido boazinha o bastante para mantê-lo na mesma boa forma desde que eu me entendo por gente.

- Tá vendo o que aí? – perguntei ao me sentar ao seu lado. Confesso que me encolhi de nojo quando lembrei exatamente _o quê_ ocupava aquele sofá mais cedo. Será que estava infectado com veneno de mocréia?

Ignorando o impulso de sair correndo, encostei-me desconfortável e rigidamente no recosto e puxei o controle para mudar de canal.

- Eu _estava_ vendo o resumo das partidas da NBA da semana. – ele resmungou, e eu rolei os olhos.

- Acho que depois de hoje, o mínimo que eu mereço é poder escolher os canais. Falando nisso, acho que já está quase na hora. – disse, colocando no canal do American Idol.

Os habituais comerciais já haviam começado a passar, indicando que o início se aproximava. Senti uma pontada de ansiedade, que então foi destruída quando eu olhei para o lado e vi a indiferença no rosto do meu pai. Nesse momento, desejei mais do que nunca poder compartilhar esse momento com minha mãe, porém com um suspiro, decidi que iria me virar para me divertir sozinha mesmo assim.

O programa começou e a abertura com todos os participantes cantando juntos me deixou com arrepios nos braços. Aumentei o som da TV e mastiguei meu segundo pedaço de pizza.

- Está tudo bem aí, filha? – ouvi meu pai perguntando. Eu assenti a cabeça sem desgrudar os olhos da tela. - Você está quase quicando no sofá.

- Estou ótima!

- Até hoje não entendi qual é a graça desse negócio. Quer dizer, eles nem são tão bons assim. – murmurou.

- Pai! Em primeiro lugar, eles são ótimos. Em segundo, fica quieto senão eu não vou conseguir ouvir!

- Mas a televisão já está berrando, até os vizinhos devem estar ouvindo essa cantoria desafinada. – ele disse em desdém, de boca cheia. Olhei boquiaberta para ele.

- Ok, então tá, eu vou pro meu quarto. Boa noite. – avisei enquanto levantava com minha pizza e minha garrafinha de Coca. Ele rolou os olhos para mim.

Estava fechando a porta quando ele me chamou.

- Claire. – chamou novamente quando eu não respondi. Estava começando a ligar a minha TV, mas ele abriu a porta. - Tá bom, tá bom. Eu vou ficar quieto. Volta pra lá.

- Você tem certeza?

- Toda. Eu quero sua companhia, filha. – ele falou com aquela cara de cachorro pidão que só usava para me deixar com peso na consciência e de coração mole. _Nota mental: pegar umas dicas sobre chantagem emocional com meu pai._

Bufando, voltei a sentar na sala e dessa vez ele cumpriu sua parte do trato. Ambos os finalistas – um casal - tinham se saído tão bem, que eu já nem sabia mais para quem torcer. Quem ganhasse, eu ficaria feliz. Para minha surpresa, papai fez um comentário quase positivo durante o intervalo antes de ser anunciado o vencedor.

- Até que essa loirinha não é tão ruim assim. Gostei dela, tem atitude. Pena que vai ser corrompida rapidinho pela mídia e virará só mais uma cantora pop descartável.

- A Gerrie é uma diva, pai! Estou louca pra ela gravar um álbum de rock. – eu sorri. Meu pai já tinha me dado umas boas lições sobre música, as quais eu guardei para a vida; aparentemente, todo o bom gosto dele foi gasto com suas preferências musicais de qualidade, já que seu bom gosto para mulheres, depois da minha mãe, era uma desgraça.

O intervalou terminou antes que eu pudesse convencê-lo de que Gerrie Wanderwood tinha personalidade suficiente para não se vender à indústria. Após muito suspense, rufar de tambores e minhas unhas roídas, o apresentador Bryan Secrets anunciou que a vencedora era Gerrie.

Meu pai se assustou com o grito que dei quando pulei do sofá para comemorar. Eu devo ter pulado e gritado durante uns dois minutos antes que meu celular tocasse, me interrompendo.

Corri até o quarto para pegá-lo na mochila, e ao atender, quase tive o tímpano estourado pela segunda vez no dia quando o grito da minha mãe ressoou. Eu só entendi palavras soltas, como "consegui", "Idol" e "Gerrie venceu".

- Mãe, calma. – eu falei rindo. - Por favor, me diga que você está sozinha em casa e não em público com o cara do seu encontro. Porque se estiver…

- Não, não, estou sozinha. Consegui chegar a tempo de ver o anúncio final. Eu nem acredito, filha. Ela ganhou! Finalmente alguém pra quem eu torço ganha, e eu não sou pé frio! O quão legal isso é?

- Eu sei! – exclamei, rindo da animação dela. Tudo bem que eu devia parecer igualmente ridícula, mas quem se importa? - Ei, espere aí, não está um pouco cedo pra você já estar em casa? Nem quando sai com seus amigos você chega a essa hora.

- É… acho que não vai ser dessa vez. – ela falou e ouvi sua empolgação sumir aos poucos. Eu suspirei.

- Sinto muito, mãe. Mas espero que tenha pelo menos se divertido.

- Me diverti na medida do possível. Mas enfim, vou terminar de trocar de roupa e tirar esse salto que está me esmagando.

- Ok. Obrigada por ligar, porque _certas pessoas_, – enfatizei, pondo a cabeça para fora do quarto e olhando propositadamente para o meu pai na sala, que por sua vez, fingiu não estar prestando atenção à nossa conversa. – Certas pessoas por aqui não tem o menor pingo de emoção e não sabem apreciar um bom reality show.

- É, filha, eu duvido que muitos adultos gostem desse tipo de coisa. Só a sua mãe doida. – ela riu e deixou escapar um bocejo.

- É melhor você ir dormir.

- Sim, acho que já vou dormir.

- Um beijo, mãe!

- Um beijo. Boa noite, minha querida. – e desligamos.

Voltei e sentei no sofá _infectado_ mais uma vez, para apenas ficar olhando o canal de fofocas. Com a minha ansiedade e empolgação diminuídas, o sentimento que tomou conta foi estranho. Eu não sabia o que dizer ao meu pai, e ao que parece, nem ele a mim. Caímos, novamente, num silêncio desconfortável. Ele ainda estava visivelmente constrangido pelos acontecimentos de hoje.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho e ir pra cama. – ele comentou de repente.

- Tá bom.

- Amanhã podemos dar uma volta no parque antes de eu ir pro trabalho. – ele falou, levantando-se e coçando a cabeça com uma mão.

- Pode ser.

- Está bem. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só bater na porta. Boa noite, Claire. – se despediu enquanto abaixava-se para deixar um beijo na minha testa.

- Boa noite, pai.

Eu me aprontei para a noite e adormeci rapidamente. Porém às 5 da manhã, meus olhos se abriram. Eu estava suada e com o coração acelerado, após quase ter sido asfixiada por peitos imensos cobertos por lingerie preta e vulgar no meu mais terrível pesadelo.

Grunhi de frustração e chutei minha cama até a raiva passar. A biscaTanya estava invadindo até os meus sonhos.

_Essa mulherzinha ainda me paga!_ Jurei a mim mesma antes de pegar no sono novamente. Dessa vez, sem pesadelos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Não, você não leu errado. Tanya - ou melhor, a biscaTanya - tem o mesmo sobrenome de Carmen, e uma hora isso se explicará. Todos os acontecimentos na história têm um porquê, tudo é "friamente calculado" hahaha**

**Pobre Claire, pobre garota rica que tem uma madrasta em potencial como ela, não? Mas levem em conta que essa é a visão de uma garota que não simpatizou com Tanya desde o início. Antes de julgarem, lembrem-se que se Edward a escolheu, algum bom motivo deve ter! *vou saindo pra não dar mais spoilers! haha***

**Então, vocês pirariam se estivessem no lugar de Marie Claire ao encontrar Tanya? Qual o seu cantor do American Idol favorito? Me contem!**

**Próximo capítulo tem a continuação desse fim de semana, que resolvi dividir em dois capítulos, senão ficaria enormemente enfadonho.**

**Beijos, até lá!**


	7. Cap 6: Não Alimente o Gremlin!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, a beta pra quem eu to tentando arranjar um emprego num certo hotel aí. lol**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Não Alimente o Gremlin!<strong>

**_Claire_**

No sábado, meu pai me acordou às seis e meia da madrugada, como um velho de setenta anos. Eu resmunguei e enrolei para sair da cama, mas acabei sendo vencida quando ele me chantageou - se eu fosse com ele no parque poderíamos depois tomar o café especial do hotel. E se tinha uma oportunidade que eu nunca passava era provar os quitutes do chef Nahuel, o melhor da cidade na minha humilde opinião.

Eu rapidamente me vesti depois do banho, e fui para a sala fazendo um rabo de cavalo alto. Encontrei meu pai andando de um lado a outro em frente a janela, com o celular grudado na orelha e a maior cara de preocupação. _Mal eram sete da manhã e já estavam enchendo o saco do coitado._ Concluí que devia ser alguém do hotel. Eu achava um absurdo, mas ele tinha que trabalhar aos sábados também, em meio período.

Ele desligou o celular assim que eu me aproximei.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou com um tom ríspido, bem longe da aparência tranquila de quando me acordou.

- Podemos... – respondi duvidosa. Se ele fosse ficar com esse mau humor a manhã inteira, então eu preferia ficar em casa. - Mas só se você prometer não ficar me dando patada durante o dia com essa cara amarrada. Dá rugas precoces, sabia?

Ao me ouvir, sua expressão e voz suavizaram-se um pouco.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe. Bom, vamos tomar café no hotel às oito e meia, depois que voltarmos. Pode ser, ou você quer tomar um suco antes? – ele questionou e eu sacudi a cabeça.

- Acho que é melhor guardar espaço. – falei com um tapinha sobre o estômago. Meu pai balançou a cabeça rolando os olhos, mas consegui arrancar o mínimo de um sorriso dele. Melhor assim.

Com minha mochila nas costas, descemos para pegar nossas bicicletas nos nichos de cada apartamento, na garagem do alto edifício antes de partirmos para o parque. Além das bicicletas, ali ficava a minha antiga bateria - a primeira que ganhei quando comecei a fazer aulas, aos dez anos. A nova ficava no meu quarto na casa da mamãe e era a minha possessão mais preciosa.

O parque estava cheio de babás e mamães com suas crianças, e velhinhos fazendo seus exercícios matinais. Eu provavelmente era a única pessoa da minha idade por aqui, afinal garotas com pais normais estavam dormindo em pleno sábado às sete e dez da manhã. Puxei meu Ray Ban da mochila para colocá-lo, e papai colocou o dele. Assim, fiz minha proposta.

- Aposta corrida até o lago? Você me deve uma, pela última vez. – falei. Ele olhou para mim erguendo as sobrancelhas por trás dos óculos escuros.

- Duas voltas no lago, a pé, para quem perder. – ele declarou. Eu assenti e me preparei na bicicleta.

- Ok. No já. Um, dois, três e… já!

Assim que terminei a contagem, ambos disparamos com nossas bicicletas, pedalando com rapidez. Arfei, juntei forças e pedalei até minhas pernas começarem a queimar, mas enfim consegui vencê-lo, chegando primeiro no local onde marcamos.

Uma velhinha, dois cachorros e um carrinho de sorvete foram os objetos _quase_ atingidos pelo caminho dessa vez_._ No sábado retrasado, eu consegui atropelar um ganso que atravessava correndo a ciclovia - bom, não era culpa minha se ele era um ganso-suicida, sabe? Por sorte, nem pato nem ninguém se feriu… _muito_.

Quando desembalei a velocidade e parei a bicicleta, eu me joguei no chão, não conseguindo ficar de pé. Meus pulmões pareciam que iam inflar até me esmagar por dentro. Meu pai parou logo em seguida e debruçou o corpo para colocar as mãos sobre os joelhos, igualmente arquejando.

- Pode se jogar no chão, pai, eu sei que você quer… Perdedor! – gritei, já que estávamos a uns metros longe.

- Isso... – ele começou a dizer com um dedo apontado para mim. Pegou fôlego e continuou. – Isso vai ter volta. Você vai ver só, mocinha!

- Uhh, estou morrendo de medo. Com essa, já são cinco corridas pra mim e duas pra você. – informei.

- Me agradeça por ter te ensinado a andar de bicicleta tão bem assim. Não fosse por mim, você nem chances teria!

- Admita, pai, sua filhinha é melhor que você, e ponto. – falei e sorri satisfeita. Ele veio até mim quando eu me movi para me levantar, e estendeu uma mão. Eu aceitei a ajuda, e me ergui, batendo a poeira das minhas roupas com a outra mão.

- Você acha que é melhor, é? – sibilou ele, e antes de que eu soubesse o que aconteceu, vi tudo de cabeça para baixo. - Isso você não consegue fazer, né, garotinha?

- Pai! Me solta! – gritei contra suas costas, já que ele havia me pegado como um pedaço de carne de abate sobre o ombro. Ele começou a fazer cócegas na parte de trás do meu joelho e eu ri descontroladamente, enquanto me remexia. - É sério! Me solta, eu vou cair!

- Agora vai dizer que ainda é melhor do que eu? – desafiou, sem parar os dedos nervosos sobre minha pele. Era a segunda vez em menos de dez dias que eu era atacada por cócegas. O que deu nos meus pais essa semana, hein? Me sentia com cinco anos de novo.

- Sim! Quer dizer, não! Mas me solta, por favor! – berrei rindo. Ele me colocou de volta no chão e eu bufei enquanto arfava. Ele não parou de rir da minha cara por um segundo.

- Você está quase lá. Mais um pouquinho e aí sim vai ser a melhor. – zombou com um tapinha na minha cabeça e ajeitando um pouco meu cabelo._ Como meu pai é bobo._

Caminhamos por um tempo, lado a lado, nossas bicicletas andando conosco enquanto aproveitávamos a quietude agradável do parque quase vazio. De repente, me lembrei da novidade da semana, e não me aguentei - eu tinha que contar.

- Sabia que a mamãe conseguiu uma promoção no trabalho? - comentei. Ele virou sua atenção total para mim. Sempre que eu falava qualquer pequena informação sobre minha mãe ele parecia super interessado.

- Ah é? Qual o cargo?

- Agora ela é editora subchefe, vai comandar a equipe das reportagens de capa. Finalmente se livrou daquela chata da Carmen e vai ter mais tempo livre.

- Uau. Isso é… grande. - eu vi seu pequeno sorriso de esguelha, e comecei a sorrir também. - Mande meus parabéns.

Mas meu coração ficou um pouco apertado nessa hora e meu sorriso sumiu.

- Bom, eu mandaria, mas não sei se ela queria que eu te contasse, então…

- Ah. Tudo bem então. - ele falou meio decepcionado. Eu detestava ter que fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas não havia solução. Eu não queria deixar as coisas entre eles mais tensas, jamais.

Nós paramos em frente ao estacionamento de bicicletas, e as acorrentamos. Como depois do que eu lhe falei ele parecia um garotinho que teve o pirulito roubado, eu decidi aliviar sua barra e deixar que ele desse só uma volta no lago, como de costume. E eu o acompanhei.

Ficamos um tempão quietos enquanto andamos - especialmente ele, que parecia estranho depois do que eu contei sobre minha mãe. Eu me perguntei o que ele estaria pensando, se estava mesmo orgulhoso como eu estava, ou se estava com raiva por não poder saber muito da vida dela. Eu não conseguia decifrar sua expressão.

Vai saber. A relação atual dos meus pais era tão esquisita. Minha mãe se irritava facilmente se eu falasse sobre ele em casa, e sempre desviava o papo. Meu pai sabia disso, e às vezes parecia ficar magoado, mesmo não dizendo nada e se fazendo de durão. Talvez eles implicassem tanto um com o outro por esse motivo, mesmo que as ceninhas de briga que eles protagonizavam na minha presença fossem cada vez menos frequente.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - falei depois de um tempo, querendo saber algo que começou a me encucar.

- Pode, ué.

- Você e a mamãe não tem mais brigado como antes, não é?

- Nós nunca brigamos, Claire. Por que está perguntando isso? - ele parecia confuso.

- Nem adianta fingir. Vocês brigam sim, de vez em quando. Quase sempre é por minha causa. Pelo menos desde que vocês se separaram, sempre rola uma tensão entre vocês… Mas de um ano pra cá vocês parecem estar mais calmos, sei lá.

- Não sei, filha. Talvez. - ele respondeu, um pouco perdido em pensamentos. - Você está percebendo isso?

- Aham.

- Então deve ser. Bem, da minha parte você sabe que a gente não brigaria nunca, mas sua mãe é tão teimosa e cabeça dura…

- Pai. - ralhei, para que ele não começasse a difamá-la na minha frente sem necessidade.

- Desculpe. Mas é a verdade.

- Certo. - eu suspirei. - E como está indo sua terapia?

- Muito bem. Seu pai já não é o mesmo de antes. Já estou quase me dando alta. - ele falou, e na mesma hora um orgulho por ele preencheu meu peito.

- Ah pai, que legal. - eu sorri. - Mas sabe de uma coisa, eu nunca entendi direito porquê você precisava de terapia. Eu sei que você tem todos aqueles problemas, mas…

Meu tinha uns problemas de família e psicológicos que ele nunca gostava muito de falar comigo - e eu também nunca gostava de tocar no assunto. Sempre me deixava sofrendo por ele, e acabava não sendo legal para ninguém. Eu só sabia o necessário. Mas era muito bom saber que ele estava melhorando tanto nesses últimos anos.

- Não é só por causa disso. A gente faz terapia por um monte de motivos, mas pra mim é principalmente pra… Pra consertar uns erros do passado.

- Consertar uns erros do passado. - eu falei imitando sua voz grave. - Isso parece sério.

- É coisa de adulto, garotinha. - ele brincou mexendo no meu rabo de cavalo, e assim disparou para correr. Eu corri atrás dele.

Quando saímos do parque, meu pai já estava ruborizado, com manchas de suor na camiseta e umas mechas do cabelo bagunçado grudadas na testa. _Nojento!_

Demos a volta na esquina de sua rua antes de oito e meia. Eu me limpei rapidamente, porém meu pai me deixou esperando no sofá, impaciente e com a barriga roncando por mais quinze minutos enquanto ele tomava banho e se aprontava para o trabalho. Quando ele saiu – em um estado mais decente e ajeitando sua gravata -, eu disparei pela porta da rua, carregando minha mochila com meu caderno e iPod, pois as chances de eu querer ficar matando o tempo por lá, ao invés de ficar em casa sozinha, eram grandes.

- Eu juro que já estava quase comendo o estofado. Que demora, parece mulher! – falei ao chamar o elevador.

- Eu posso fazer refeições enquanto estou no escritório e você sabe disso. Pode ficar tranqüila, pois você vai ter a minha companhia.

- Quem disse que eu ligo pra sua companhia? Eu não quero é que acabem-se os bolinhos e a panqueca de doce de leite. Não estou nem aí pra você. – eu falei dando de ombros, minha boca aguando ao pensar nos itens do café do Le Printemps.

- Ah é assim, é? Então eu quero só ver como você vai fazer pra entrar na cozinha quando quiser sorvete à meia-noite e não tiver a minha chave. – meu pai chantageou pela segunda vez no dia ao entrarmos no elevador.

- Não! – eu quase gritei. _Tirem tudo de mim, menos a minha banana split_. Agarrei seu pescoço em um abraço esquisito. – Não, paizinho, eu juro que você é a melhor companhia do mundo!

- Você só gosta de mim porque eu te forneço comida. Eu já saquei tudo. Bem que seu tio me falou que você só aparece na casa deles pra comer.

- Que absurdo! Até parece que eu sou uma gulosa interesseira.

- E não é? - ele falou com um brilho de diversão no olhar, e eu sabia que estava só me zoando. Eu rolei os olhos, sem dar mais trela.

Quando entramos no Le Printemps, eu cumprimentei o segurança, o porteiro, a recepcionista, o ascensorista, e quem mais encontrava pela frente. Todos nesse hotel me conheciam e eu os tratava pelo primeiro nome, de igual para igual, assim como meu pai havia me ensinado desde pequena.

É claro que eu sabia que eu só era tão bem-vinda por ser sua filha. Às vezes eu aparecia aqui depois da escola um _pouquinho_ desarrumada, e com tênis sujos de tanto andar. Se eu fosse uma garota qualquer, jamais deixariam que eu entrasse num lugar tão chique.

Apesar de eu adorar vir aqui, havia um fenômeno que me incomodava um pouco. Eu tinha sempre que lidar com as bajulações de certos funcionários comigo, principalmente da ala feminina. Eu não era cega, e sabia que meu pai sempre fez sucesso com as mulheres; cresci convivendo com desconhecidas dando tapinhas na minha cabeça, falando um meloso: _"Oh, mas que gracinha, é sua irmãzinha? Não? Ora, mas que papai jovem você é! …É pai solteiro?" _- o que podia ser bem traumatizante para a dita garotinha que se perdeu no supermercado após o pai dela engatar um flerte com alguém.

Às vezes ter pais tão jovens era um saco.

O resto dos funcionários, principalmente os mais antigos, eram gente muito boa e trabalhadora. Os meus preferidos eram os da cozinha e restaurante, principalmente o chef, Nahuel Nuñez. Um cara meio exótico e esquisito a princípio, vindo de alguma cidadezinha da Colômbia, mas que era legal o bastante para concordar em preparar qualquer coisa que eu pedisse.

Adentramos a porta de serviço da cozinha e meu nariz captou o cheirinho gostoso de café fresco, pães, bolos, tortas, chocolates, sucos, doces… eu juro que poderia morar aqui dentro se eu não tivesse que ir para a escola. Tinha até internet wi-fi, como eu já chequei.

- Menina Claire por aqui tão cedo. Caiu da cama só para visitar minha cozinha? – Nahuel falou com um sorriso ao me avistar.

- Bom dia pra você também. – eu disse. - E o que você acha? É claro que só vim aqui visitar sua cozinha, né? Quer dizer, vim testar a qualidade do café da manhã de hoje também.

- Sim, é só para isso que você vem aqui. Isso magoa, ok? – ele falou colocando uma mão sobre o coração com uma expressão dramaticamente falsa.

- Claire não é só assim com você, Nahuel, eu acabei de constatar. Por que acha que ela vai para minha casa? É só porque eu tenho acesso a sua cozinha. – meu pai falou, concordando com o _chef_.

- Dá para vocês dois pararem de drama? Eu podia estar dormindo a essa hora, mas estou aqui com vocês! – expliquei. Os dois riram, e logo nós fizemos nosso pedido, o café completo para que entregassem no escritório do meu pai.

Chegando ao andar onde ficava a administração, passamos por Heidi, sua secretária, a quem desejamos bom dia, e entramos na sala. Eu me sentei na ponta do sofá de couro branco, ansiosa para que a comida chegasse logo.

Meu pai se sentou atrás de sua mesa, na grande cadeira preta, e abriu uma pasta que Heidi havia lhe entregado. Sem nada melhor para fazer, aproveitei para observar o quadro novo que haviam pendurado na parede. Um troço cheio de rabiscos que devia ser arte contemporânea, ou qualquer besteira dessas. Eu alternei entre avaliar o quadro e olhar para a porta, à espera do meu desjejum.

- Você está fazendo aquilo de novo. – meu pai comentou, me lançando o olhar por um instante antes de voltar ao que lia com o cenho franzido.

- Fazendo o quê?

- Quicando no seu assento. – ele disse. Eu não percebia, é claro, mas quando reparei, me peguei não só balançando as pernas freneticamente, como também movendo meu torso para frente e para trás num movimento lento em sincronia com as pernas. Tentei amenizá-lo, mas minhas mãos não conseguiram parar quietas.

- É assim que eu fico quando estou sem açúcar. – inventei.

- Não seria o contrário, você deveria estar quieta? – ele riu de leve.

- Não, ué. Sei lá. – dei de ombros.

- Você está parecendo um _gremlin_ alimentado depois da meia-noite. – riu ainda mais, me deixando confusa.

- Ahn?

- Nada não. Piada que não é da sua época. – meu pai falou sacudindo a cabeça, mas sem tirar o sorriso de sarro do rosto. E eu continuei sem entender nada.

Após uma eternidade, finalmente um dos garçons entrou com um carrinho que servia também de mesa, e eu abri caminho para que ele a empurrasse até o centro da sala. Puxei uma das cadeiras que ficava do outro lado da mesa do meu pai, e sentei-me, nem esperando que ele se levantasse para me acompanhar.

- Obrigado, John. Agradeça ao Nahuel por mim. – papai falou enquanto o garçom saía da sala, e eu servia meu suco.

- _Obrifada, Chon_! – chamei com minha boca cheia de muffin de baunilha. Vi meu pai levantar-se da grande cadeira, por algum motivo rindo de mim. Sentou-se na outra cadeira menor, ao lado da pequena mesa improvisada.

- Marie Claire, a comida não vai fugir. – ele chamou minha atenção. Talvez eu estivesse comendo um pouquinho rápido demais. Talvez. Tentei mastigar com mais calma.

Eu passei para ele o bule de café e ele me passou a geleia de morango, e eu a espalhei pelo restante do meu muffin.

Nós comemos e conversamos um pouco quando havia espaço. Ele perguntou como tinha ido minha prova de matemática, e me parabenizou quando falei que tirei nove e meio. Não que meu pai fosse muito presente nos meus estudos, mas ele sempre queria saber como eu estava indo na escola.

E também não é que ele precisasse perguntar diretamente para mim. Minha avó Esme era a diretora do meu colégio, e tia Alice era professora de música lá, portanto todos eles tinham a oportunidade de fofocar sobre meu rendimento escolar. O que era meio que um saco, se eu fosse sincera. Queria eu poder esconder uma nota vermelha de vez em quando.

- E a banda, como está? – perguntou, tomando seu café puro, com tiras de bacon e ovos no seu waffle.

- Não conseguimos ensaiar essa semana, e eu acho que estamos sem vocalista por enquanto. A Kim emendou uma laringite com estudar para as provas finais do terceiro ano, e daí a gente se ferrou. – falei, me lembrando que deveria lançar um anúncio à procura de uma substituta, mesmo que temporária.

- Hm… quando forem se apresentar de novo, me convide. Quero ir dessa vez. – ele pediu, e eu fui lembrada de que ele havia faltado ao último show da Little Lost Girls por ter tido algum compromisso social inadiável com Tanya.

Respirei fundo para não deixar a raiva que senti naquele dia subir à minha cabeça e estragar o meu café.

- Se você não tiver nada melhor pra fazer, eu te chamo. – murmurei.

Eu tinha chorado tanto, mas _tanto_ naquele dia, que isso custou a ele duas semanas tentando falar comigo, muitos pedidos de desculpas, e um dia de folga na praia. Tinha sido nossa estreia num clube, com público de verdade assistindo. Eu merecia o prestígio de quem eu amava, e isso não era pedir muito.

- Claire, você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo de não poder ter estado lá naquele dia? Pensei que já tivesse me entendido.

- É, eu sei. Eu já te perdoei. – disse com um suspiro e encerrando a conversa. Apesar de ter doído, eu já o havia perdoado por aquela mancada. Eu não conseguia ficar muito tempo brava com ele. Na verdade, eu não era uma chata rancorosa com ninguém.

Quando terminei de comer, me levantei para lavar as mãos. Meu celular tocou dentro da mochila, em seguida, e corri para ver a mensagem que tinha chegado. No mesmo instante, o meu dia melhorou infinitamente.

**- Vai rolar festa da Kim na próxima sexta. Vc vai, né?  
>Ps: meu irmão tb vai, se serve de incentivo ;)<br>Bjs, Rachel**

Meu. Deus. _Isso! Sim, sim, sim!_

Meu coração disparou e senti meus lábios se abrirem no maior sorriso possível depois de ler a SMS. Eu queria fazer uma dancinha de comemoração, mas acho que não ia cair muito bem tendo alguém para ver minhas loucuras, então apenas saí do chão em uns pulinhos, abraçando meu celular ao peito.

Eu não podia perder essa festa, simplesmente _não podia_. Tudo o que eu precisava era dessa confirmação que eu tinha recebido agora.

É claro que a Rachel já havia sacado que eu estava a fim do irmão dela. Ela não era idiota, e com certeza tudo o que eu sentia devia estar escrito em vermelho na minha testa - como sempre estão. Por um lado era bom que ela soubesse, se ela não se mostrou contra até agora, então já era um avanço. Por outro, eu ainda tinha o grande receio de gostar de alguém e não ser correspondida.

Quer dizer, não que eu soubesse que _essa_ é a verdade, afinal, eu ainda não havia contado a ninguém sobre isso, a não ser para Rose. Mas eu sentia que a chance de tirar a prova seria nessa festa. Eu já me sentia tão empolgada, que mal via a hora de ser segunda-feira novamente, para que a sexta pudesse chegar logo.

- Mas você está quicando feito bola de basquete hoje, Claire. O que deu em você? Vai dizer que agora é o excesso de açúcar? – meu pai falou enquanto saía do banheiro, secando as mãos.

- Eu, eu… nada não, estou só feliz por uma notícia que recebi. – tentei disfarçar. - Ah, você se importa se eu der uma volta pra comprar alguma coisa pra vó Esme?

- Ainda não comprou? A festa é amanhã.

- Não tive tempo. - falei, sem conseguir arranjar desculpa melhor para ir até sua casa usar o computador. Eu _precisava_ conversar com alguém sobre aquela notícia e dessa vez não daria para fazer isso na frente do meu pai.

- Tudo bem, vá. Mas volte para o almoço. – ele assentiu e sentou-se de volta em sua larga cadeira preta de couro. Eu senti que ele queria minha companhia, porém eu estava ansiosa demais para ficar mais algumas horas sentada nesse escritório.

- Claro que volto. - Percorri rapidamente o outro lado da mesa para beijá-lo na bochecha, e me mandei. - Até mais tarde, e bom trabalho!

Eu corri de volta para o apartamento, me sentindo tão animada com a perspectiva do que poderia acontecer na festa da Kim, que meu coração não se aquietou nem um minuto. Para variar, me peguei quicando no lugar enquanto subia o elevador. Vai ver a história do açúcar era realmente verdade, porque jamais senti uma sensação tão calorosa e doce como a que passava por mim nesse momento.

Eu me sentia _tão_ boba, mas não queria que esse sentimento passasse tão cedo. _Por favor, sexta-feira, chegue logo._ _Chegue logo!_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Algumas referências...**

**1. Gremlins são criaturas de um filme homônimo dos anos 80, que não podem ser alimentados depois da meia-noite, senão perdem sua aparência fofinha, virando mostrinhos. bit. ly/ m0z2zY  
>2. Um Muffin é isso - bit. ly lG4VCf  
>3. Um Waffle é isso - bit. ly lKxuiK  
>4. O nome Little Lost Girls, a banda de Claire, vem da música e álbum de mesmo título de The Runaways. Façam a lição de casa e baixem algum álbum delas, porque é bem legal.<br>5. A localização aproximada do endereço deles: todos moram em Manhattan; Edward mora de um lado mais nobre, Upper West Side, e Bella mora do lado oposto, no Harlem. Aqui um mapinha via google bit. ly/ mKaJTA**

**Quem adivinhar quem é o irmão da Rachel ganha um muffin de morango virtual. Se você adivinhou e começou a surtar, não fuja ainda! Ele é do bem. ;)**

**No capítulo que vem teremos o primeiro encontro de Bella e Edward, na festa de Esme... **

**Beijos!**


	8. Cap 7: Sensações Adormecidas

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, a beta que adora ficar colocando caraminholas pervertidas na minha cabeça. Eu que não sou besta de não acatá-las.**

**Bem, esse é o maior capítulo até agora, e está CHEIO de informações importantes. Vou parar de enrolar vocês…**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Sensações Adormecidas<strong>

**_Bella_**

O meu encontro havia sido um fracasso. Um enorme e ridículo fracasso.

Eu não sei porque ainda me dava ao trabalho de tentar encontrar um homem decente e interessante - mesmo que eu não tivesse tentado dessa vez por espontânea vontade. Não sei se o problema era eu, por ser exigente, ou se eram eles.

Michael Newton - que insistia em ser chamado pelo infantil apelido de Mike - não parecia tão ruim à primeira vista. Tinha uma aparência agradável e era bastante cavalheiro. Porém não demorou trinta minutos para que eu percebesse que seu ego era bem maior do que seu interesse por mim.

Meus ouvidos se esgotaram de tanto ouvir Michael falar de si mesmo, tão absorto na sua própria auto-importância que, em dado momento, ele deu a prova que não prestara a menor atenção em mim o tempo todo.

Sua expressão e sua linguagem corporal quando eu mencionei a minha filha foram como um insulto. Um tapa na cara.

Michael claramente tinha aversão à ideia de namorar uma mãe solteira, e nada poderia ser mais repugnante para mim. Fui embora logo após a sobremesa, sentindo-me sufocada pela decepção do jantar. Ele insistiu em me levar para casa de carro, mas eu insisti mais ainda que precisava ficar sozinha. O idiota não se deu ao trabalho de tentar marcar um segundo encontro. Ainda bem.

Quando saí do restaurante, andei um pouco para espairecer a mente, o que acabou funcionando. Tive a sorte de encontrar pelo caminho um brechó-chique, e me lembrei que ainda precisava procurar por um presente para Esme. Sem pensar duas vezes, entrei e resolvi comprar um gracioso conjunto de chapéu e luvas vermelhas, original dos anos 50. Pude relaxar enquanto fazia a compra, pensando em como o conjunto cairia bem em Esme. Ela certamente saberia usar as peças com toda elegância.

Ao chegar em casa mais cedo do que previ, corri para ligar a televisão, e tive a sorte de ver o último bloco da final do _American Idol_. No momento em que a minha favorita venceu e eu não contive minha felicidade, me peguei com o telefone na mão discando para Claire. Comemorei com ela da melhor forma que pude. E mesmo sabendo o quão ridícula eu parecia, nem me importava.

Hoje era sábado, oito da manhã. E embora eu quisesse nada além do que continuar enrolada na minha cama, precisava me preparar para o dia seguinte com uma pequena sessão de auto-flagelação feminina chamada depilação.

Ao terminar, me levantei e olhei no espelho para dar de cara com minha testa encoberta por suor e minhas bochechas avermelhadas. Como uma sessão de sexo selvagem - só que sem a parte do sexo. _Deus, por que eu nasci mulher mesmo?_

Tomei meu banho para, finalmente, começar o meu sábado, que seria cheio. Durante toda a manhã, trabalhei na minha última tarefa como editora-assistente de Carmen, e organizei algumas coisas para meu novo cargo. A caneca de café estava pousada ao meu lado, como de costume.

Às duas da tarde, quando meu estômago roncou e a coluna estalou na cadeira, meu celular tocou. Era Garrett me chamando para sair com o pessoal, e combinamos de nos encontrar às nove horas, no Leo's.

Preparei alguma coisa rápida para almoçar, e continuei a trabalhar no meu notebook até achar que meu esforço era suficiente e que já deveria me arrumar para o bar.

Assim que cheguei ao local onde costumávamos ir desde que nosso círculo de amizade se formou, avistei a mesa deles - o que não era tão difícil, já que jornalistas costumavam estar sempre prontos para uma boa discussão. Junte isso ao efeito de algumas garrafas de cerveja, e você tinha a mesa mais empolgada do bar.

- Chegou quem faltava! – Alec praticamente gritou ao me ver, envolvendo sua namorada brasileira, Renata, pelos ombros. Me apressei para chegar até eles, e então cumprimentei cada com um beijo no topo da cabeça. Eles riram e zombaram de mim, dizendo o quanto eu parecia uma _tiazona_ com minha mania de beijos na testa, mas nem me afetei.

- Vocês adoram meus beijinhos, eu sei. Se fosse possível, eu amassaria vocês se eu tivesse mais… busto. – brinquei enquanto sentava na cadeira vaga entre Alec e Riley.

- Se fosse possível, eu é que iria me amassar nos seus peitos assim mesmo, Bella. – riu Riley, já parecendo bem alterado. Eu fingi ficar boquiaberta pela audácia do comentário, mas nada me impediu de soltar uma longa gargalhada.

- Ok, vamos logo com isso, você precisa _bebemorar_! – brincou Alec quando o garçom deixou na mesa uma outra jarra de cerveja. - Viva a nossa Bella, nossa amiga e mais talentosa editora-subchefe que a _New York Week_ um dia já viu ou verá!

Ele exclamou enquanto Mary servia um copo para mim. Eu balancei a cabeça e ri de seu discurso, mas brindei com eles, rapidamente tomando um grande gole.

- Alguém está animadinha hoje, não? – provocou Mary, olhando meu entusiasmo. Fazia meses que eu não bebia nada além de vinho. Vinho era maravilhoso, mas sempre preferi a simplicidade da cerveja. - Se você vai beber, é porque está sozinha em casa, certo?

- Correto. Eu só não posso exagerar, porque amanhã é aniversário da avó de Claire e eu tenho que estar apresentável e livre de ressacas.

- Tsc, tsc. Só mesmo você para continuar se obrigando a aparecer no aniversário da sua ex-sogra, Bella. – comentou Garrett. - Eu, se pudesse, já não apareceria nem no da minha atual…

Ao ouvir aquilo, Mary bateu de brincadeira no braço do noivo pela insinuação, mas ele retribuiu agarrando o rosto dela para um beijo babado. Todos rimos quando Mary fez som de nojo e se afastou limpando os cantos da boca.

Rimos, zombamos, brindamos e bebemos até alguém ter a brilhante ideia de comprar uma garrafa inteira de tequila para toda a mesa. Não querendo me arrepender dessa noite divertida amanhã, eu recusei. Algum tempo depois, resolvi me despedir de todos – não que eu fosse fazer muita falta ali, já que eles estavam muito mais entretidos com os _shots_ de tequila -, e voltei num taxi, com um sorriso e bom humor que permaneceram até eu dormir.

xxx

Como já esperava, eu acordei no domingo com uma ressaca leve. Porém a dor de cabeça chata pôde ser resolvida com duas aspirinas, um café forte e torradas.

Enquanto me arrumava, parada diante do espelho, contemplei se colocaria o biquíni que havia comprado no verão passado, ou um antigo maiô. Ambos eram discretos, mas o maiô me deixava dez anos mais velha.

Bufando, vesti o biquíni preto liso de uma vez, rezando para que as estrias na minha barriga não ficassem tão aparentes. As amigas me diziam que as marcas não eram nenhuma aberração e que eu tinha sorte por ter a pele tão branca, mas me incomodava mesmo assim. Tente ser uma adolescente magrela num dia, e no outro, de repente, ver brotar do seu ventre uma grande bola de basquete. Não era fácil.

Ao sair de casa, o céu limpo me deixou mais feliz. Os Cullen moravam em um bairro do subúrbio afastado do centro de Nova York, e eu levei quase uma hora para chegar, estacionando na calçada tranquila.

A casa de cores claras não era uma mansão, porém os cinco quartos e o espaçoso quintal eram confortáveis o bastante para uma família de quatro pessoas, como era na época em que Alice e Edward ainda viviam aqui. Inevitavelmente, ao atravessar o pequeno caminho do jardim da frente até a porta de entrada, as lembranças que sempre ficavam guardadas em um canto especial da minha mente, eram, uma a uma, redescobertas.

Tantos verões, tantas tardes chuvosas, tantos finais de semana de diversão digna de férias em pleno ano letivo. Tantas noites silenciosas repletas de sussurros e confissões desejosas…

Tudo isso era parte do meu ser, e essa casa tinha sido cenário para momentos importantes e decisivos da minha vida. Suspirei fundo para não deixar que minha memória afetasse o meu presente, e varri as recordações de volta para o seu devido canto antes de bater na porta.

Os saltos delicados podiam ser ouvidos caminhando do outro lado, e logo a própria Esme abria a porta para me recepcionar.

- Bella! – exclamou com um afável sorriso. _Afável_, Esme era toda assim, e eu a amava por isso. Eu sorri também.

- Esme, feliz aniversário. – inclinei-me para um abraço apertado e sincero. - Sabe que eu te desejo as melhores coisas do mundo, não é?

- Eu sei, minha querida, eu sei. Obrigada. Desejo igualmente a você. – ela falou e deixou um beijo na minha bochecha. A viagem no túnel do tempo de fato tinha sido vertiginosa e me entonteceu tanto que eu senti uma pontada de lágrima ameaçando fugir de mim.

- Já estão todos aí? Espero não ter chegado muito tarde. Claire disse para vir por volta do meio-dia… – falei enquanto ela me trazia para dentro da casa. Eu ouvia conversas animadas e música vindas do quintal.

- Nem todos, mas você está pontual.

- Ah! Eu trouxe isso pra você. – disse quando lembrei de entregar o presente. - Achei tão bonito e especial. Espero que goste.

- É um embrulho tão grande que eu já gostei. - ela riu.

Paradas no meio da sala, esperei por um instante. Quando ergui minhas sobrancelhas, Esme pegou a dica.

- Oh, você quer que eu abra agora, não quer? Sempre tão ansiosa. – brincou.

- Esse é só um dos meus muitos defeitos. – falei, dando de ombros e não me sentindo nem um pouco envergonhada.

- Está bem. – ela riu, mas abriu o pacote. Quando olhou o conteúdo, seu belo rosto reluziu. – Bella, isso é lindo! Não precisava, mas mesmo assim, agradeço.

- Bobagem, Esme. Eu nunca vou ter presentes suficientes para retribuir a tudo o que você já fez por mim.

- Minha menina, foi tudo feito de coração e livre vontade. Você sabe que não precisa retribuir. – falou ela afagando minha bochecha em um gesto maternal. Eu me sentia uma garotinha perto dela às vezes.

Esme não era a sogra - _ex-sogra_ - megera que a maioria das namoradas temiam. Para mim, ela era muito mais mãe do que a minha própria mãe. Quando eu soube que estava grávida, foi para essa casa que eu corri e foi debaixo dessa asa que eu me escondi da fúria de dona Renee.

Minha mãe não me expulsou de casa ou me deserdou, embora eu achasse que ela só não o tinha feito por impedimento do meu pai. O fato é que desde então minha relação com ela jamais foi a mesma.

Eu lembrava com extrema clareza do dia em que recebi o resultado do teste e fui procurar Renee com mãos trêmulas e um sentimento inexplicável - como se eu estivesse empoleirada na beira de um abismo escuro. Só que ao contrário do meu pai, minha mãe nunca foi de guardar os seus pensamentos para si.

E _como_ eu ouvi sua mente naquele dia.

Muito choro, muito grito, muitos xingamentos. Entretanto, o que mais me magoou e fez pesar meu sentimento de culpa foi ver a decepção nos olhos dela.

Por muito tempo eu não a perdoei. Renee foi praticamente ausente durante os primeiros dois anos da vida de Claire. Apareceu na maternidade no dia seguinte ao nascimento, me desejou sorte, deixou um beijo em mim e um na minha recém-nascida, e foi embora quinze minutos depois. Naquela época eu ainda era imatura demais para compreender que sua decepção era nada mais do que seu sentimento de falha pessoal; Renee simplesmente me via como o grande fracasso da sua vida.

Atualmente, nos comunicávamos, talvez mais por peso em sua consciência após saber de tudo o que eu passei, porém não éramos tão próximas - e para ser sincera, acho que jamais voltaríamos a ser.

Eu daria tudo para ter minha mãe ao meu lado, como tenho quase toda minha família, mas não se pode ter tudo nessa vida, não é?

Complica-se ainda mais o fato de que enquanto eu estava ocupada demais trabalhando em dois lugares diferentes para pagar o aluguel do antigo apartamento, meu pai e minha mãe estavam, finalmente, sucumbindo à crise no casamento deles. Renee voltou a morar em Phoenix, no Arizona, sua terra natal, quando eu tinha vinte e três anos, deixando meu pai para se virar sozinho por aqui, até ele decidir se mudar para uma cidade interiorana do estado de Nova York.

Tanta coisa mudou desde aquela época…

- Bella? – a voz de Esme me chamou e voltei meus olhos para ela.

- Desculpe, perguntou o quê mesmo?

- Perguntei como eu estou. – falou com um sorriso, mostrando-se com o chapéu que eu havia lhe dado.

- Você está a definição do charme, meu amor. – antes que eu pudesse responder, Carlisle falou por mim. Virei-me para vê-lo saindo da cozinha e entrando na sala com dois drinques nas mãos.

- Como vai, Bella? – ele me cumprimentou, puxando-me para um abraço desajeitado, da melhor forma que pode-se abraçar alguém segurando duas Margaritas.

- Vou muito bem, e você, Carlisle? – falei rindo.

- Estou bem… um pouco alcoolizado. Mas, shh, não conte para minha esposa. – ele piscou um olho e vi Esme rolando os seus ao meu lado. - Vim procurar a aniversariante que demorou tanto que pensei ter sido sequestrada.

- Pois eu estou aqui. Agora, me passe essa Margarita e vamos para o jardim.

Esme nos guiou até o quintal de trás, onde ficava a piscina. O local já estava razoavelmente cheio de convidados, e logo avistei minha filha conversando em uma cadeira de sol com Rosalie. Assim que me viu, ela veio correndo ao meu encontro, quase escorregando no piso molhado. Eu franzi o rosto.

- Qual é, mãe, não vai dar um abraço na sua filhinha? – falou ela enquanto abria os braços respingados de água da piscina. Eu me afastei.

- Não até que você esteja seca. Ou eu esteja molhada. Esse vestido é novo, não vou estragá-lo. – eu disse com uma risada, mas me inclinei para beijar sua testa. – E vê se não fica correndo na borda da piscina, viu?

- Ai, mãe, tá tudo certo, não vou cair. Não sou você.

- Engraçadinha. – falei comprimindo os olhos. - Colocou o protetor solar? Suas bochechas já estão rosadas.

- Botei sim. Agora eu vou voltar lá, porque preciso terminar de ouvir essa fofoca da Rose. Tchau! – ela disse, e tão rápido quanto veio, foi embora. Rosalie não tinha se levantado, mas me viu e acenou com um sorriso para mim. Uma camiseta enorme demais encobria o seu magro corpo, e eu estranhei o fato. Desde que Rose ganhara seios, ela jamais deixou de mostrá-los, e no entanto, agora parecia estar... com vergonha? Adolescentes eram tão complicadas.

- Ah, como eu sinto falta dessa pirralhinha correndo pela casa! – exclamou Carlisle para mim.

Da cadeira onde estava sentada, Claire virou o rosto e gritou indignada.

- Ei, eu ouvi isso! Poxa, _pirralhinha_ não, né?

De cá, nós rimos.

- Senti saudades de vocês duas, Bella. - ele virou-se para mim. - Parece que você só tem tempo para as mulheres dessa família.

- Eu sei, e já me desculpo pelas minhas ausências. – realmente, fazia alguns meses que eu não os visitava aqui. Apenas raramente encontrava Esme para um almoço durante a semana. - Eu andava muito ocupada com o trabalho, mas já vai passar. Estou com um novo _e melhor _cargo na _New York Week_, e se tudo der certo, vou ter mais liberdade com meus horários. Agora sou editora subchefe.

- Isso é ótimo, Bella! Meus parabéns. – falou ele com um sorriso charmoso. Eu sempre achei incrível como seus filhos tinham sorrisos e trejeitos parecidos com os dele, mesmo Carlisle não sendo o pai biológico de Edward e Alice. Era algo que só podia ter alguma explicação para além da natureza.

- É mesmo maravilhoso! Você merece tanto. – Esme completou ao seu lado. Eu sorri.

- Obrigada. Estou levando muita fé nesse novo cargo.

- A gente precisa comemorar isso. Então, o que vai querer beber, Bella? Eu sei que parece cedo demais para tequila, mas essa mistura que Carlisle preparou está irresistível. – Esme me perguntou em seguida, e eu achei graça na ironia; eu tinha fugido da bendita tequila ontem, mas hoje não me deixariam escapar.

- Vou começar com algo mais leve, por enquanto, mas prometo provar a Margarita mais tarde, ok?

- Sem problemas. Fique à vontade, por favor. Você sabe onde encontrar o banheiro, se quiser se trocar e entrar na piscina.

- Pode deixar. – falei assentindo a cabeça para ela.

- Acho que vou dar um mergulho. – avisou Esme, tirando o sarongue que vestia. - Querido, quer vir comi-–

Antes que ela conseguisse terminar a frase, Carlisle roubou Esme para si e a arrebatou em um beijo, esquecendo-se completamente da minha presença. Discretamente, me afastei para deixá-los a sós.

Mas bastou dar dois passos para que meu pé prendesse em alguma coisa, me fazendo tropeçar para trás.

Apenas não caí no chão porque mãos me seguraram firmemente pela cintura, e eu apoiei o resto do meu peso sobre o torso dele. Porque claramente a pessoa era um homem, e como eu pude constatar ao olhar para baixo e reconhecer as mãos, aquele era Edward. _Ótimo_.

Ficamos um momento imóveis, e respirei fundo uma vez antes de me virar e tentar livrar qualquer embaraço que poderia surgir. Sentia meu rosto queimando e certamente eu estaria ruborizada, mas podia muito bem não deixar isso transparecer.

Corrigi minha postura para falar.

- Obrigada. – sibilei solenemente.

- Foram anos de prática. – comentou com um brilho de provocação nos olhos, como se fosse cair na gargalhada a qualquer minuto.

- É. – bufei, não acreditando na situação ridícula. Apenas comigo aconteceria uma coisa dessas.

Mas que se dane.

- Como vai, Edward? – estendi uma mão a ele, já que eu não era tão má educada assim. Ele a aceitou e sacudiu.

- Vou bem. Eu fiquei sabendo da sua promoção na revista. Meus parabéns, é um grande cargo.

Ao ouvir aquilo, minha boca se abriu involuntariamente, pois eu não esperava por essa.

Sim, eu havia me perguntado o que Edward diria se soubesse sobre minha promoção, mas eu não esperava ouvir um elogio tão cedo. Ou melhor, eu sequer esperava _estar_ com ele nessa festa. Digamos que não era muito do nosso feitio desejar felicitações um ao outro - sequer trocar mais do que meia dúzia de frases. Estávamos mais para destilar veneno em uma ou outra palavra acusatória do que conversas de verdade. Eu não conseguia evitar.

Mas antes que pudesse agradecer, um brilho reluzente ofuscou meu olhar ao cintilar contra um raio de sol, e eu desviei o rosto rapidamente.

Quando me voltei, foi impossível não reparar na mão que havia se apossado do ombro esquerdo de Edward, com seu grande anel de um único grande brilhante. Se pudesse falar, o anel diria _"Vejam! Olhem como eu sou esperta e consegui fisgar o babaca para casar comigo!"_.

- Isabella Swan. – falou Tanya com um sorriso enjoativamente doce. - Não esperava vê-la por aqui.

- Ahm… Esme é minha amiga, eu não perderia essa festa por nada. – elaborei secamente, mas mesmo assim tentei ser simpática. - Olá, Tanya, como está?

- Estou ótima. Nunca estive melhor! – exclamou, tamborilando os dedos da mão adornada sobre o ombro de Edward. Céus, seria menos óbvio se ela urinasse sobre as roupas dele, se era para demarcar território seu. Bom, não que eu estivesse tentando clamar alguma coisa dali como minha…

- Ah. Que bom. – dei um sorriso amarelo.

O som de Carlisle e Esme caindo na piscina desviou minha atenção, e olhei para eles até perceber que Alice e Jasper já estavam sentados em uma das mesas ao redor. Alice acenou para mim, e eu peguei minha deixa.

- Bem, com licença, vou me sentar. – avisei aos dois _pombinhos_. Andei até meus amigos e os cumprimentei.

- Me agradeça por ter te salvado da cobra. – falou Alice quando me sentei. Eu ri de leve, mas sacudi a cabeça.

- Ela ladra, mas não morde. Eu acho. – comentei.

Assim como a minha filha, Alice também expressava claramente o seu desprezo pela mulher que seu irmão Edward tinha escolhido para casar. Eu jamais convivi o bastante com Tanya para saber do seu caráter, mas o pouco que vi da sua personalidade, indicava que ela era uma pessoa um tanto… difícil. O que não ajudava era o fato de eu a conhecer somente através dos relatos de Alice e Claire, tornando meu ponto de vista sobre ela naturalmente negativo.

- Você acredita que ela deu de presente um roupão e chinelos para a minha mãe? E não são daqueles que você encontra na Victoria's Secret, são aqueles que você encontra na seção de _moda asilo_ das lojas de departamentos. Como se minha mãe fosse uma velha caquética de 80 anos! – Alice alfinetou Tanya enquanto olhava em direção a ela. Tanya estava com os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward dizendo qualquer besteira em seu ouvido que o fez gargalhar.

- Deixa ela, Alice. Eu tenho certeza que Esme não se sentiu ofendida, pelo contrário, ela adora coisas confortáveis assim. Esme não parece querer ser sexy 24 horas por dia, ao contrário de você. – brinquei. Jasper acompanhou minha risada, mas Alice continuou.

- O pior de tudo é aquele perfume. Não sei como você não desmaiou intoxicada quando ela chegou perto.

- Alice! Não acha um pouco infantil ofender gratuitamente alguém assim? – ralhei. Tudo bem que Tanya Denali não parecia ser a mais virtuosa das mulheres, mas se Edward decidira dividir sua vida inteira com ela, então alguma qualidade boa ela devia ter.

Para ser sincera, ela aparentava ser o tipo de pessoa que não havia nascido para ser genuinamente má. Talvez lhe faltasse um pouco de inteligência, mas não parecia ter má índole. Pelas histórias que eu ouvi, Edward a conhecera há uns seis anos no consultório de terapia que frequentavam, e namoravam há três. Se ela fazia terapia, então pelo menos significava que tinha intenção de se tornar uma pessoa melhor.

Ou não. Vai saber.

Ano passado, Alice havia enrolado por duas semanas para me contar que Edward se casaria novamente. Foi uma das conversas mais estranhas que eu já tive. Vergonhosamente, eu senti raiva por ver que ele estava sendo feliz, enquanto eu ainda não tinha encontrado ninguém bom o suficiente para ter em minha vida.

No entanto, um único pensamento martelava minha mente: eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que, dentre milhões de mulheres solteiras nesta bendita cidade, Edward fosse se envolver justamente com a sobrinha da minha chefe. Aquela foi uma semana muito estranha entre Carmen e eu no trabalho.

O destino, definitivamente, me detestava.

- Estou apenas falando a verdade, que é o que sempre faço. - Alice argumentou. - Ah! Falando em verdades, me conte como foi o encontro com Mike? Não esconda nada, você sabe que preciso ouvir todos os detalhes.

Pela sua urgência, era como se tivesse sido ela a participar do encontro. Era impressionante que mesmo com seus trinta e oito anos, ela continuava a ser o mesmo espírito irrequieto que sempre foi, e provavelmente sempre seria.

Antes que eu respondesse, Rosalie e Claire se juntaram a nós para comer o sorvete que carregavam em taças. Elas sentaram ao meu lado, rapidamente resumindo a conversa entre si.

- Não precisarei dar muitos detalhes, simplesmente porque foi um fracasso. – respondi a Alice. - Digamos que Michael e eu não temos muito em comum.

- Você o chamou de Michael? Então você realmente não gostou nem um pouco dele. – interviu Jasper. - Mas eu bem que avisei a Alice que Mike é uma pessoa… complicada para relacionamentos.

- Ora, Bella, se toca! Quem disse que você precisa de alguém que tenha a ver contigo? Você precisa é de sexo de uma noite só, eu já disse! – exclamou e eu arfei em surpresa.

- _Alice_, eu não usaria esses termos. – sibilei entre dentes apontando para Claire com o olhar. As duas meninas fingiam não estar prestando atenção, muito mais entretidas com suas taças de sorvete. _Olá, momento embaraçoso._

- Ora, como se ela não fosse grandinha o suficiente para saber o que os adultos fazem em encontros.

- Bom, mas o fato é que não rolou e nem vai rolar nada com Michael. E ponto final. – afirmei, me levantando. - Já volto, vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber.

Caminhei até uma mesa onde estavam jarras diversas de sucos que pareciam deliciosos e refrescantes, reparando pela primeira vez na decoração elegante que Esme tinha preparado para a festa dos seus sessenta anos. Todo o quintal continha um ar de simplicidade e alegria, deixando o local com um charme e vitalidade jovial - o que refletia exatamente a personalidade da dona da festa. Era o cenário perfeito para uma celebração em plena primavera.

Ao chegar na mesa dos sucos, vi Edward debruçado sobre uma jarra, examinando-a.

- Quer ajuda? – indaguei, mesmo supondo que ele não precisaria. Ele olhou para cima assim que ouviu minha voz.

- Na verdade sim. Isso aqui, – falou enquanto mexia o conteúdo. - É laranja ou tangerina?

_Que tipo de idiota não sabe diferenciar o ácido da laranja do adocicado da tangerina?_Aparentemente, Edward.

- Prove. – falei dando de ombros. Ele assentiu a cabeça como se fosse a ideia mais genial do mundo, e eu fui em frente para buscar um chá gelado. Enquanto eu colocava limão e açúcar, Edward decidiu conversar. Suspirei discretamente.

- Quer dizer então que você está saindo com Mike Newton. – comentou, tomando um gole do suco e fazendo uma careta. Então era laranja.

- Eu não estou saindo com ele, foi apenas um encontro. E será só isso. – disse. Quem foi que contou isso a ele? _Alice, a cada momento você está cavando sua sepultura mais e mais._

- Ah. Ele não te falou das casas que tem na praia? Tenho certeza que ficaria interessadíssima. – ele zombou, e eu o olhei, incrédula.

- O que você está insinuando? Michael e eu não temos nada em comum, e isso não mudaria por dinheiro algum. Aliás, nem sei porque estou me explicando, não devo satisfações a você.

Marchei em direção à mesa onde estava sentada, mas no meio do caminho, senti meu braço que não segurava o copo ser puxado.

- Bella, me desculpe. Eu só estava brincando, não quis insinuar nada. – Edward disse depois de me virar para encará-lo.

- Pois então saiba que eu não te dou liberdade para fazer esse tipo de brincadeira. – rosnei e me soltei do seu aperto, marchando novamente para a minha mesa.

Me sentei e, por um instante, captei o olhar entristecido de Claire, que sem dúvidas havia testemunhado a cena que seus pais causaram. Eu suspirei fundo para conter o senso de decepção em mim mesma que viria - e a raiva por Edward ter feito nossa filha infeliz, mesmo que por esse momento. _Às vezes você consegue ser um imbecil completo, Cullen._

A tarde passou praticamente do mesmo jeito. Eu tinha cumprimentado algumas pessoas que conhecia, alguns convidados que chegaram depois, porém passei a maior parte do tempo sentada conversando com Jasper e Alice enquanto beliscava os quitutes que estavam postos sobre uma bancada para nós. Às três horas, um delicioso almoço foi servido.

Estava tudo indo muito bem até o momento em que Jasper me induziu a tomar a Margarita congelada que eu tinha tentado evitar. Depois da terceira taça, sentindo uma tontura começando a se instaurar, eu achei melhor parar. Eu me sentia alegre e relaxada, e já estava de bom tamanho.

Quando o sol da tarde ficou mais intenso e o suor começou a escorrer na minha nuca, decidi que seria uma ótima ideia dar um mergulho na piscina.

Ledo engano.

- Isso! Mãe, vem aqui, você é quem faltava pro nosso time ficar completo! – ouvi Claire me chamando enquanto eu voltava do banheiro, onde eu tinha colocado meu short e o protetor solar. Olhei para a piscina e além de alguns convidados, estavam minha filha, Rosalie, Edward e Tanya, em uma roda no meio. Tanya usava seu chapéu de aba larga, parecendo completamente desconfortável ali.

- Que time? – perguntei, prendendo meu cabelo em um coque para evitar o possível emaranhado que ficaria. Tirei o short para me sentar na borda e colocar os pés dentro d'água.

- De briga de galo, né. – ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

- Claire, eu não sei se estou com vontade… – tentei recusar sem ter que explicar que provavelmente eu acabaria derrubando a qualquer um que fosse o meu par. Tequila e brincadeiras na piscina não eram uma combinação muito boa.

- Vamos lá, tia Bella, não se faça de difícil, já me contaram o quanto você é boa nisso. – Rosalie interferiu ao se aproximar. - Não é mesmo, tio Edward?

Eu olhei para onde Edward estava com a noiva, e ergui uma sobrancelha. O rosto dele indicava que ele havia feito alguma coisa que sabia que eu não iria gostar. Mas mesmo assim, ele deu de ombros, e sorriu presunçoso, acenando a cabeça para que eu entrasse na água. Então ele queria uma batalha.

_Desafio aceito._

- Está bem. Lutaremos em duplas, mas temos aqui cinco pessoas. Alguém vai ter que ficar de fora. – falei para ele enquanto andava dentro da piscina até chegar ao meio. Rosalie e Claire me seguiram.

- Tanya. – ele foi rápido em dizer. - Benzinho, você não se importa, não é?

- Eu? Deus me livre, acabei de fazer as unhas ontem. Vou é pegar sol. – exclamou ela em resposta, e saiu com seu maiô de recortes dourado. Eu queria não detestar a sua _peruagem_clichê, mas ela estava, além de tudo, usando pulseiras de ouro dentro da piscina. Assim ficava difícil.

- Eu fico com Claire, que é menor, você com Rosalie. – ordenei olhando para as duas garotas. - Não vale socos nem pontapés. Perde o primeiro a ser derrubado.

- Fechado. – Edward concordou.

Antes de colocar Claire sobre meus ombros, me preparei esticando um pouco os músculos e amarrando com força o sutiã do meu biquíni. A última coisa que eu queria era algum tipo de acidente envolvendo meus seios de fora.

- Prontos? – perguntei, firmando as pernas da minha filha sobre meus ombros.

- Mais do que nunca. – falou Rosalie, que tinha puxado o mesmo espírito competitivo de seu pai Jasper. Ouvi Claire rindo.

- Você não perde por esperar, priminha. – ela falou e contou. - Um, dois, três, valendo!

Assim que dei meu passo a frente, as duas começaram a empurrar uma a outra. Finquei meus pés no fundo da piscina para tentar resistir a força que Rosalie, consequentemente, fazia contra mim enquanto Claire pesava sobre meus ombros. Vi o rosto de Edward se contorcendo por um instante, mas seus braços seguraram forte o quadril de Rose, da forma como eu havia lhe ensinado há anos. _Usando os meus truques contra mim, que audácia!_

Cheguei mais perto dos dois para que Claire tivesse melhor acesso.

- Mais embaixo, Claire! – gritei para ela. Espertamente, ela entendeu o que eu queria que fizesse, e começou a empurrar Rosalie pela lateral do corpo.

Rose gritou e cambaleou, mas Edward se manteve firme. Eu franzi os olhos para ele, que já estava com os cabelos molhados grudados na testa, com uma feição de completa concentração.

Os tendões de seu pescoço estavam aparentes pelo esforço, os lábios comprimidos, o maxilar travado e aquelas suas características duas linhas no meio da testa. Engraçado, se minha memória não falhava, era exatamente a mesma cara que ele costumava fazer antes de gozar intensamente. Devia ser a minha expressão preferida em homens bonitos como ele... _O quê? De onde surgiu isso? Que tipo de pensamentos são esses?_

_Foco. Foco!_

Edward me pegou olhando para ele e, lançando-me um olhar feroz, aproveitou minha desatenção na disputa para dar um pinote para frente. Senti Claire ser jogada para trás com força e não consegui mais resistir ao empuxo da água. Ambas fomos derrubadas com um grande impacto na piscina.

Voltando para a superfície, peguei o exato momento em que Edward e Rosalie batiam as mãos, cumprimentando-se pela vitória. Suas risadas de escárnio me incomodaram profundamente.

- Ok, eu exijo um segundo _round_. – falei entre dentes enquanto arfava. Não ia deixar barato.

- Ah não, mãe, nem vem. Não vou lutar com você de novo nem a pau! – protestou Claire.

- Não precisa, filha, acho que podemos trocar de duplas. – Edward interveio. - Agora Claire fica com Rosalie, e eu com Bella.

- O quê? – exclamei indignada. - Não! Eu fico com Rosalie e você com Claire!

- Você mesma disse que Rosalie é pesada demais para você. E eu acho que minha sobrinha tem força suficiente para se aguentar com Claire.

- Exatamente. – falou Rose. - Vem, _priminha_, sobe aqui.

Não era possível. Meu intuito era me vingar de Edward, e não lutar _em cima _dele.

- Vai logo, mãe. – reclamou Claire, que já estava sentada nos ombros da prima.

Eu bufei, não acreditando que todos tinham me passado a perna, mas flutuei até Edward. Ele olhou para mim por um momento com uma expressão estranha, hesitando, e se abaixou na água depois de um momento. Eu subi em seus largos ombros, e segurei sua cabeça para me equilibrar, assim que ele voltou à superfície.

- Não precisa me degolar, Bella. – ele provocou.

- A minha vontade é fazer exatamente isso, sabia? – falei apertando minhas mãos em seu cabelo e minhas pernas em torno de seu rosto.

Não que tivesse sido uma boa ideia, pois o resquício da barba que ele provavelmente não tinha feito durante o fim de semana, roçou na parte interna das minhas coxas, lançando um arrepio que, como um relâmpago, subiu pela minha coluna até se concentrar em calor no centro das minhas pernas. _Mas que merda é essa?_

- Está tudo bem aí? – Edward inquiriu, apertando minhas pernas, na parte superior aos joelhos. Suas palmas praticamente circulavam por inteiro o trecho onde seguravam. Tão grandes, tão másculas. _Ok, Bella, você necessita de sexo. E já está ficando ridículo._

- Está. – respirei fundo para varrer para longe os pensamentos impróprios que eu subitamente estava tendo com meu ex-marido. Todo esse contato físico não estava ajudando em nada.

_Céus, eu devo estar _tão_ bêbada._

- Um, dois, três, valendo! – Rosalie contou e voltamos à nossa disputa, que foi praticamente igual a anterior.

A exceção era de que, dessa vez, eu é que estava sofrendo com o aperto de Edward em meus quadris, com a sua barba mal feita que esfregava deliciosamente entre o interior das minhas pernas, e os sons de esforço que ele fazia toda vez que Claire me golpeava com mais força. _Eu juro que não estava inventando coisas, ele fazia exatamente esses mesmos sons durante o sex…Chega, Bella, chega!_

Sim, eu definitivamente estava alcoolizada.

Para variar, eu paguei pela minha desconcentração e minha intenção de não querer machucar minha filha. Em menos de cinco minutos de partida, Rosalie e Claire conseguiram nos derrubar. Eu caí na água emaranhada em Edward, já que tinha tentado a todo custo me prender sobre seus ombros, e acho que o atingi com meu pé em algum lugar. Quando consegui voltar a uma posição vertical, ele nos emergiu ao segurar meu torso.

- Você se machucou? – perguntou com preocupação. Olhei para seu rosto, uma confusão de cabelos e gotas que escorriam para seu peitoral, e fiquei extremamente desconfortável com sua intensidade. Seu braço que envolvia minha cintura estava com a mão cravada nas minhas costas. Ele estava tão próximo a mim, como há anos não ficava.

- Não. – arfei, e por um breve momento desejei ter dito que sim, apenas para saber o que ele faria.

- Que bom. – ele disse, e então seus olhos lancearam para baixo por um breve segundo e ele rapidamente se afastou. - Ahm, Bella, o seu…

Olhei para onde ele havia apontado com o olhar e é claro que tinha acontecido o pior: a lateral do meu biquíni havia saído do lugar e meu seio esquerdo estava querendo dar um olá a todos os convidados da festa. Um olá a Edward.

- Ah meu Deus! – mortificada, me virei e abaixei rapidamente na água para consertar. Edward se inclinou sobre mim, mas antes que eu pudesse empurrá-lo para longe, eu entendi que ele queria apenas tapar a visão dos outros.

- Obrigada. – agradeci quando me senti segura com meu sutiã. Obviamente, meus bicos estavam tão eretos quanto poderiam estar. E um deles fez uma aparição para Edward. No aniversário da minha ex-sogra._ Alguém. Me. Mate._

_Ou me salve,_ que foi exatamente, graças a Deus, o que Carlisle fez naquele momento ao anunciar a todos que chegara a hora do parabéns.

Saímos da piscina e me apressei para pegar minha toalha, o tempo todo rezando para que ninguém mais tivesse visto o meu showzinho na água. Terminei de me secar no momento em que o bolo foi trazido para o quintal já com as velas acesas.

Após a tradicional canção, Esme apagou as velas. Seu marido, sempre naturalmente galanteador, fez um breve discurso emocionado, selando-o com um beijo. Enquanto todos os convidados batiam palmas, eu sorri vendo a felicidade de um casal tão querido e fundamental na minha vida.

Com meu pedaço de bolo em mãos, sentei na cadeira ao lado de Alice. Jasper e as meninas estavam em busca de alguma bebida.

- Belos mamilos. – falou Alice, como se comentasse da previsão do tempo. Eu parei com o garfo na metade do caminho.

- Como é? – indaguei me fingindo de desentendida.

- Ahn? Nada, só estou te elogiando. Seus seios ficaram divinos nesse biquíni. – ela falou, fingindo-se mais do que eu.

- Todo mundo viu, não é? – bufei em derrota.

- Só quem assistia à disputa. – ela riu. - Mas não se preocupe, foi só por um instante. Edward segurou sua retaguarda.

- Era o mínimo que ele podia fazer. Eu só fui derrubada por causa dele. – espezinhei. Bem, não era de todo mentira.

- Sim, claro. E você adorou.

- O quê? – ergui minhas sobrancelhas.

- Vocês pareciam exatamente como o casal adolescente que eu conheci. Eu vi muito bem no seu rosto, Bella Swan. Você adorou tirar uma casquinha do meu irmão.

- Eu? Acho que você bebeu demais hoje, Alice.

- Pense o que quiser, mas _lá no fundo_ você sabe a verdade. Está pesando na sua consciência. – ela disse com um tom de sobriedade e mistério, e o riso que tentei dar soou pateticamente fraco. Alice sempre deixou claro que se um dia eu quisesse tentar me acertar com seu irmão novamente, ela me daria todo o apoio porque, segundo ela, nós dois "ainda tínhamos muita história para contar". Mas eu simplesmente não via isso acontecendo. Nunca. Nossa história estava no passado, e lá ficaria.

Minha consciência nesse momento estava pesando o dobro de mim, e um milhão de dúvidas começavam a se espalhar.

_Por que diabos eu tive essas reações quando senti o corpo de Edward, como se eu fosse uma adolescente idiota regulada por hormônios malucos?_

Era óbvio que eu continuava a achá-lo atraente apesar de toda mágoa que eu sentia pela pessoa dele. Mas eu não me lembrava da última vez que isso havia ocorrido - não lembrava de quando foi a última vez que tivemos tanto contato físico assim. Eu devia sentir repulsa por tê-lo tão perto. Isso estava errado.

_E se isso voltasse a acontecer, e se um dia a gente se esbarrasse de novo? Era um caminho sem volta?_

Não. Definitivamente, não. Eu estava carente e sexualmente frustrada, só isso. Quando eu encontrasse um homem que pudesse me dar um jeito, eu voltaria ao meu normal. Tudo o que eu precisava era de alguém que pudesse me _foder_ até meu cérebro apagar os episódios desse domingo esquisito.

Além do mais, eu precisava estar cem por cento sóbria novamente, sem a cortina do álcool desinibindo os meus sentidos e atrapalhando meu julgamento.

Eu odiava dar o braço a torcer e admitir que Alice estava certa. Talvez eu realmente estivesse precisando de um pouco de atenção física. Agora, tudo o que eu precisava fazer era achar alguém que fosse capaz de preencher essa necessidade.

Enquanto eu nada poderia fazer agora, peguei a quarta taça de bebida da tarde, com mais ódio de Edward do que nunca por me trazer esses pensamentos.

- Alice, se eu estiver bêbada demais até a hora de ir embora, você guia meu carro até em casa? – pedi. Ela me lançou um olhar como quem sabia demais, e eu detestei a forma como ela sempre soube me ler como um livro.

- Claro. Você merece. – falou com empatia, e voltou a observar a festa.

Por que nada podia ser simples na minha vida, meu Deus? Por quê?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Coisas que eu não aconselho: beber e depois dirigir; Dar ouvidos à Alice Cullen. Coisas que eu aconselho: provar Margarita; Me deixar muitas reviews.**

**Beijos!**


	9. Cap 8: Contratempo

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella por ter que me betar em seus dias de folga, ao invés de ficar de bunda pro ar comendo um tacacá com caruru. lol **

**Mais um capítulo atrasado, eu sei. Os acasos estão me fazendo passar por mentirosa. Dessa vez foi minha internet que resolveu não conectar durante o fim de semana todo, e atrasou meu esquema inteiro. Falta luz por duas horas, e é isso que eu tenho que enfrentar. *suspira***

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Contratempo<strong>

_**Bella**_

Não foi fácil acordar na segunda-feira tão cedo. Quando sentei na cama, minha vontade era de deitar de volta e me enrolar nas cobertas. Cada parte do meu corpo protestava contra os movimentos, e eu sentia meus ombros arderem ao espreguiçar. Sem contar a ressaca que martelava meu cérebro.

Me levantei e andei lentamente até o quarto de Claire para acordá-la, e em seguida voltei de uma vez para o banheiro antes que eu perdesse a coragem. Minhas coxas estavam doloridas, assim como meus ombros e braços. Esticava o pescoço em frente ao espelho enquanto observava o estrago causado: duas manchas levemente avermelhadas em cada topo dos meus ombros, além do meu nariz rosado, comose eu não tivesse usado filtro solar fator 50. _Ótimo. Quem mandou ficar brincando na piscina como uma criança? Você não tem mais dezoito anos, Bella. _

Gemendo de dor e frustração, entrei debaixo do chuveiro quente após tomar uma aspirina, com esperanças de relaxar para iniciar bem a minha semana.

A importância e significado do dia de hoje só começaram a pesar quando o café que eu tomava passou a fazer efeito na minha mente. Apesar de eu estar preparada e com quase tudo em ordem, ainda assim sentia um frio na barriga pelo inesperado que me aguardava em meu novo cargo.

Enquanto eu bebericava meu café, Claire apareceu na cozinha vestindo seu uniforme, mas despenteada, dando o maior bocejo possível. A minha pequena continuava quase a mesma menininha de cinco anos, sonolenta e calada pela manhã. Assim como eu, ela nunca foi uma pessoa do dia.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentei quando Claire passou por mim na bancada. Ela parou e envolveu os braços no meu pescoço num meio-abraço, encostando a cabeça no meu ombro e murmurando um "hmm, dia". Ela parecia estar a ponto de voltar a dormir a qualquer minuto, então eu deixei um beijo em sua têmpora e me afastei para despertá-la. 

Ela parecia ainda mais cansada do que eu, se é que isso era possível. Tínhamos saído da festa de Esme por volta das oito da noite, mas o domingo tinha sido intenso. Claramente por razões distintas para mim e para ela. Ainda era difícil acreditar em tudo o que havia ocorrido naquela estúpida brincadeira na piscina. Onde eu estava com a cabeça para aceitar uma coisa dessas?

- Café? – ofereci. Claire assentiu enquanto colocava fatias de pão na torradeira, e eu servi o líquido em sua xícara. Ela sentou-se quando as torradas pularam e começou a passar _cream cheese_ sobre os pães, parecendo perdida em pensamentos.

Terminamos o café da manhã em silêncio e logo estávamos a caminho de sua escola.

- Vai voltar de carona com Alice hoje, certo? – eu quis certificar.

- Ah, não. Vou ensaiar depois da aula na casa da Rachel. O irmão dela leva a gente. – avisou Claire antes de abrir a porta do carro, quando paramos em frente ao seu colégio.

- Está bem. Mas e os seus equipamentos?

- A gente passa lá em casa pra pegar, ué. – ela deu de ombros.

_- _Não acha que está na hora de deixar a bateria montada no estúdio da Rachel logo? Vai facilitar a vida de vocês. – era impressionante como adolescentes conseguiam ser enrolados e não-práticos.

- Nem pensar! Só eu posso cuidar dela. Além disso, é divertido te encher o saco de vez em quando tocando alguma coisa. – ela riu enquanto eu rolava os olhos, e saltou do carro.

Voltou correndo antes que eu desse a partida.

- Ah! E boa sorte hoje, mãe.

- Obrigada, filha. – eu sorri e vi quando ela girou nos calcanhares para entrar na St. Patrick.

Quando entrei na redação, meia hora depois, uma sensação que misturava liberdade, euforia e receio me atingiu em cheio.

Sentia-me como se pudesse fazer tudo o que eu quisesse, tentar tudo o que tinha para tentar - embora eu tivesse plena consciência de que era nada menos que utópico da minha parte pensar dessa forma. Sentia as possibilidades abrindo-se com cada passo, como um leque, e de alguma maneira eu sabia que era apenas o começo. Nunca aspirei a exorbitantes feitos na minha carreira jornalística, mas havia em mim a ambição de conquistar ao menos algo que deixasse a minha marca em algum canto do mundo. Não sei se conseguiria fazer tudo isso na New York Week, mas esse era um primeiro e pequeno passo.

A minha nova sala era quase do mesmo tamanho que a de Carmen, com a diferença de que o sofá daqui era um simples e pequeno _off white_, ao invés do seu arrojado estampa de zebra. A mesa da minha assistente Emily era certamente menor que a minha, mas nós dividíamos o espaço igualmente - ao contrário da mesa que eu usava quando ficava confinada como assistente de Carmen.

Após desejar bom dia para quem encontrei no caminho até minha sala, logo dei início ao que era preciso organizar para o que já estava previsto esse mês à minha seção de reportagens especiais. _Minha seção._ Ainda era surreal sequer pensar isso.

Por volta de onze e meia, Emily saiu para almoçar e alguém bateu em minha porta. Pedi para que entrassem.

- Laurent. – falei, e minha voz saiu mais monótona do que eu pretendia. Ele se sentou sem precisar ser convidado.

- Como vai, Bella? Já está sentindo o peso da responsabilidade sentada nessa cadeira? – ele brincou, e sorriu, mas seu sutil tom de sarcasmo não escapou aos meus ouvidos.

- Como se eu fosse a presidente da editora. – murmurei, evitando rolar os olhos para ele.

- Mas quem sabe um dia você chega lá, não é mesmo?

A cada palavra sua, as alfinetadas impostas não passavam despercebidas. E me incomodavam. Eu abri um sorriso amarelo.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa, Laurent?

- Na verdade, sim. Eu tenho umas ideias pra discutir. Grandes ideias. Acho que vão ser muito úteis, e algo me diz que pode nos trazer uma capa inédita e muito emblemática para a New York Week.

- Laurent, a nossa reunião de pauta é apenas na próxima segunda. Você pode dizer suas ideias à vontade quando for o momento certo.

- Oh, Bella, veja bem. Esse é o tipo de matéria que não se joga fora, quanto antes começarmos a nos organizar, melhor. – a fala de Laurent assumiu um tom conspiratório. Inconscientemente, me peguei inclinando-me para prestar atenção ao que ele falava. O cara tinha um dos maiores poderes de persuasão e lábia que eu já encontrara, isso eu tinha que admitir. Meu bom senso me alertou para tentar evitar quaisquer possíveis desventuras em que ele estivesse envolvido.

- Ok… – arrastei a palavra enquanto olhava para o relógio. Era meio-dia, e se eu não saísse nesse exato momento para almoçar, eu iria atrasar todo o meu dia de trabalho. Debati internamente se sairia agora ou daria chance para que Laurent ao menos falasse sua opinião, já que ele parecia ter tanta certeza da sugestão que daria.

A minha curiosidade foi maior.

- Eu não posso prometer nada por você, já que as pautas das duas próximas semanas já estão definidas. Mas você pode dizer do que se trata.

Ele me encarou por um segundo, parecendo surpreso por eu ter aceitado tão rapidamente ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, mas logo se recuperou e se pôs a falar.

- As maiores personalidades de Nova York. – proclamou. Eu assenti para que ele continuasse, mas nada prosseguiu.

- Só isso? Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que esse assunto já foi abordado em algum momento. – ponderei. Ele me entregou algumas folhas que continham diversos gráficos históricos, números comparados, muitos nomes, e reportagens antigas. Passei meus olhos sobre as informações enquanto ele falava.

- Não, não é _só isso_. A minha proposta é trabalhar com pessoas de verdade, Bella. Gente que fez essa cidade crescer e acontecer, e que não está nos jornais todos os dias. Gente que construiu as bases do que somos hoje.

- Bem, e demandaria uma grande pesquisa, eu acho? – indaguei, não achando uma ideia brilhantemente boa, porém vendo alguma luz no fim do túnel. - Levaríamos meses trabalhando numa pauta dessas.

- Confie em mim, Bella. Eu sou o melhor que tem nessa revista, talvez de toda a cidade, quando o assunto é confirmar fatos e investigar entre as pessoas comuns. Eu dou conta do recado se tiver a equipe certa ao meu lado.

Me senti impelida a recostar na cadeira, tamanha era a sua falta de humildade.

Era impossível não reconhecer que Laurent sempre fora um profissional excelente – ao menos era isso que sempre se ouvia nos corredores. O que mais me incomodava, entretanto, era que sua promoção estava a um passo de ser concluída antes de Jessica sair, o que certamente me tornava, para ele, uma inimiga perigosa – afinal, eu havia tomado a sua tão almejada vaga. Estava mais do que óbvio que sua sutil hostilidade para comigo era uma consequência disso.

O que ele tinha acabado de sugerir, apesar de quase banal, seria ótimo para o tipo de reportagem que a minha seção cobria. A New York Week não se tratava de uma revista sensacionalista, e nem costumava se envolver em escândalos. Uma reportagem como essa atingia o ponto certo da nossa essência: o cotidiano nova-iorquino.

Era uma grande ideia, e que tinha o potencial de gerar uma grande matéria. Grandes matérias, porém, tinham a característica de serem muito amplas e detalhadas, algo que eu sempre acompanhei com dó da equipe que trabalhava dia e noite para que se chegasse à quase perfeição. Sem dúvidas era um desafio, mas o tema soava poderoso demais para não aceitá-lo. Meu instinto dizia o mesmo, e assim fiz minha decisão.

Suspirei fundo para me pronunciar.

- É uma ótima ideia. Vejo que você já tem alguma pesquisa, e eu autorizo a continuar com elas. Faça um relatório sobre tudo o que for encontrando, e então poderemos debater o assunto logo na reunião da próxima segunda.

Lentamente, Laurent abriu um sorriso satisfeito para mim. Levantou-se enquanto eu me erguia da cadeira, estendendo a sua mão para a minha. Seu aperto era forte, decidido e beirava o esmagador. Eu apertei tão forte quanto.

- Você não vai se arrepender, Bella. – falou com um brilho extremamente ambicioso no olhar que era quase incômodo, mas eu apenas assenti a cabeça.

Assim que ele saiu pela porta, me joguei de volta na cadeira e soltei a respiração numa lufada forte. Era a minha primeira grande decisão como editora subchefe, me pegando desprevenida logo no primeiro dia.

Rezei para que eu estivesse fazendo a coisa certa em permitir as ideias de alguém que, com certeza, não queria me ver sentada naquela cadeira, nem pintada de ouro.

Era tudo o que eu _não _precisava nesse momento.

xxxx

Tinha decidido aproveitar meu almoço com calma, mesmo sozinha, depois que lembrei que eu agora era basicamente a minha própria chefe, e tinha total liberdade para levar para casa qualquer coisa que estivesse acumulada. Não que eu fosse otária de preferir trabalhar em horas extras não-pagas, mas me prometi que isso não seria um hábito - apenas um pequeno privilégio para usufruir vez ou outra.

Quando estava retornando da cafeteria onde eu havia comido um sanduíche quase-natural e um café gelado, decidi parar para tomar um _frozen yogurt _em uma das mil lojinhas que ficavam próximas ao prédio da New York Week. O quarteirão era essencialmente povoado por empresas e comércio, e o movimento nessa hora do dia era intenso.

Qualquer morador dessa cidade sabia disso, mas de algum jeito, naquele instante, eu me esqueci que estava andando num fluxo contínuo de um mar revolto de gente e não passeando em uma pracinha tranquila.

Nada me preparou para o que aconteceu no momento em que eu tinha minha grande bolsa aberta e procurava meu celular que tocava, enquanto equilibrava na outra mão o pote do sorvete de iogurte, e andava em direção ao semáforo para atravessar.

Primeiro senti o impacto me atingindo pela lateral esquerda e todo o ar sair de meus pulmões. Em seguida, senti o chão sob mim - e o _impacto_ do cimento sobre as minhas mãos e cotovelos. Em terceiro senti um rastro molhado que percorreu meu peito e meu braço inteiro, e o meu grito rasgando o ar.

Por último, ouvi risos.

Risadas que eram familiares demais.

_Eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo comigo. De novo._

Uma mão estendeu-se na frente do meu rosto, e pertencia a alguém inconfundível. Ignorei a oferta de ajuda, e ergui a cabeça para, inutilmente, ter certeza de que era _ele_.

- Você. Fez. De propósito! – berrei entre dentes para Edward, que chegava a se curvar devido as gargalhadas irritantes. 

- Não, eu juro. – ele falou rindo e balançando a mão na minha frente. _Do que esse babaca estava rindo tanto?_

Eu bati sua mão para longe e tentei me colocar de pé, porém fui traída pelo meu salto e pela bolsa, que me jogaram para trás novamente. Maldita e estúpida bolsa gigante demais.

- Você me jogou no chão! É claro que você me viu antes. Foi de propósito! – acusei. Eu nunca senti um acesso de raiva borbulhar com tanta força dentro de mim.

- Bella, me deixe ajudar. – ele se abaixou para pegar minha bolsa antes que eu impedisse.

Sentada, via os pés dos passantes desviando de mim no chão; uma única senhora parou para perguntar se eu estava bem, mas Edward dispensou sua ajuda.

- Sai daqui! – exclamei a ele, e dessa vez consegui me levantar. Olhei para baixo para analisar o estrago e senti que um rugido de fúria chegou a sair do meu peito quando vi que toda a parte de cima da minha blusa de seda preta estava manchada com o iogurte branco que havia derretido enquanto eu caminhava. Minha blusa, pobre blusa, acabada com uma porção inteira de iogurte derramada em cima.

- Tome isso, pode melhorar. – Edward me ofereceu um lenço que ele tirou de algum lugar, e eu arranquei de sua mão para passá-lo no meu braço, que além de encharcado de _frozen yogurt,_ estava também melado pela única cobertura doce de morango. Eu me sentia nojenta.

- Eu não acredito nisso, Edward. Eu não acredito. Olhe como ficou minha blusa! – esbravejei enquanto esfregava com força o lenço de pano sobre meu braço.

Ouvi uma risada abafada e olhei para ele. Sua mão encobria sua boca e a forma como seus olhos se espremiam não escondiam o humor que ele achava na situação. Como se não bastasse os infortúnios de ontem naquela maldita piscina.

- E por que você está rindo, hein? Não é você que vai ter que voltar para o trabalho desse jeito.

Ele tirou a mão da boca, se recompondo por um segundo para falar.

- Eu sei disso. Não tem… graça. – ele falou, parecendo engolir de volta o riso. - E nem vou te dizer o que esse jato branco no seu cabelo parece, mas eu preciso me desculpar.

Eu arregalei os olhos e olhei para uma parte que escapara da minha inspeção em meu cabelo, e de fato estava completamente melada e branca. Bufei de raiva novamente.

- Mas que porra! – xinguei.

- _Exato_. – ouvi ele murmurando antes de cair em gargalhadas de novo. Eu franzi o cenho pela audácia. _Quantos anos você tem para fazer esse tipo de piada, Edward? Quinze? _

- Está bem, você já se divertiu às minhas custas, agora devolva minha bolsa. Eu tenho muito a fazer.

- Não, não. – ele sacudiu a cabeça, colocando a bolsa para longe e pegando o lenço que eu acabara de usar. - Eu faço questão de te comprar uma blusa nova. Foi _minha_ culpa, afinal.

- Eu não preciso que você me compre qualquer coisa. O que preciso agora é ir _sozinha_ procurar por uma blusa nova, então devolva minha bolsa e desapareça.

- Sempre tão orgulhosa. – ele falou em tom de reprovação seguido por um "tsc tsc", mas sua expressão era de provocação. - Mostre o caminho.

- O quê?

- Mostre o caminho até a loja onde você deseja comprar, e eu vou segurando sua bolsa. Afinal, você não vai querer manchar esse couro com todo o sorvete espalhado por você, não é?

Eu bufei mais uma vez, apenas porque ele tinha razão. Ou quase.

- É _frozen yogurt. _E isso é couro falso. Você sabe que eu jamais usaria couro legítimo. – resmunguei as informações, mas a contragosto, dei meia volta e segui até a loja de departamentos mais próxima que pude avistar.

As pessoas na rua sequer dispensaram um olhar para mim, porém ao chegarmos dentro da loja, quase todos prestaram atenção na dupla, sem dúvidas, interessante que Edward e eu fazíamos. Um homem de terno carregando uma enorme bolsa feminina azul marinho no ombro e uma palhaça que parecia ter acabado de fugir de um número de tortadas na cara. _E nem mesmo uns trocados consegui._

Estava procurando furiosamente por uma blusa social básica quando meu celular tocou de novo, lembrando-me de que não havia atendido quando o imbecil do meu ex-marido trombou em mim. Edward estava plantado feito um dois de paus ao meu lado o tempo todo.

- Eu preciso atender, passa isso pra cá. – ordenei. Ele sacudiu a cabeça como uma criança insolente, mas fuxicou dentro da minha bolsa até tirar o celular e me entregar. Eu peguei o aparelho boquiaberta.

- Eu não acredito que você mexeu nas minhas coisas. – reclamei enquanto atendia.

Felizmente, era apenas Emily informando que os relatórios das últimas cinco reuniões que eu havia pedido já estavam sendo impressos, e que se eu precisasse deles para agora, ainda demorariam mais alguns minutos. Eu agradeci, mas desliguei dizendo que estava tendo um contratempo na rua, e mais tarde pegaria as cópias.

Tudo o que eu queria era voltar correndo para a segurança do meu escritório, e talvez chorar um pouquinho pelo iogurte derramado. Era a segunda vez em menos de 48h que acontecia algum incidente envolvendo Edward e eu. Me perguntei se era esse o preço a pagar por tudo o mais que estava dando certo para mim. Maldito Karma, destino, ou chame como você quiser. O universo parecia não suportar a minha felicidade completa - ele _tinha_ que conspirar contra mim em ao menos algum aspecto da minha vida.

- Essa. – falei ao arrancar do cabide uma blusa de manga curta cinza de botões pretos. Eu nem precisava experimentar para saber que caberia.

Me virei para andar até o caixa, e Edward me seguiu.

- Não vai experimentar? – ele questionou ao paramos na fila. Eu o encarei esperando transmitir todo meu instinto assassino no olhar. E deve ter funcionado, já que ele assentiu quando não houve resposta, e calou-se.

- Próximo! – ouvi a caixa anunciar e fui em frente. A mocinha deu uma espiada com uma sobrancelha arqueada para a minha blusa estragada que ainda vestia, e eu rolei os olhos.

Ela terminou de arrancar a etiqueta de segurança, e me virei para Edward.

- Já que você não vai devolver minha bolsa, pode fazer a _gentileza_ de pegar a minha carteira? – pedi com falsa doçura na voz.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu pague? – perguntou novamente.

- Absoluta. – falei enquanto resgatava minha carteira que já estava em suas mãos.

Ao sairmos da loja, parei e olhei para o relógio, que agora marcava quase duas da tarde. _Merda_.

Marchei de volta para o edifício da New York Week, furiosa por ter perdido quase uma hora de trabalho, além de tudo. Edward irritantemente seguiu ao meu lado, e mesmo que eu tentasse andar mais rápido, eu jamais superaria as passadas largas de suas longas pernas. Estava quase chegando na minha rua quando ele decidiu bater papo, como se não tivesse visto a expressão nada amigável em meu rosto.

- Como está indo o seu primeiro dia no novo cargo? – inquiriu ele. Virei minha cabeça para encará-lo e franzi os olhos.

- Quem foi que te disse isso? – eu não lembrava de ter dito quando, exatamente, eu começaria a trabalhar como editora subchefe.

Ele deu de ombros. – Ah, Alice comentou. Ontem. Então, como está indo?

_Claro_. Eu tinha a sensação de que Alice estava levando informações demais da minha vida para o irmão. Seja lá o que ela estava querendo com isso, eu fiz uma nota mental para tomar cuidado e chamar sua atenção.

- Estava indo muito bem até você me atrasar em uma hora para voltar do almoço. – falei, e andei mais rápido até o meu destino, encerrando a conversa. Paramos em frente a portaria, e me virei. - Pronto, Edward, você já conferiu tudo o que tem dentro da minha bolsa e já se certificou que eu não vou ficar com essa blusa manchada o dia inteiro.

- Está bem. – ele disse ao libertar minha bolsa, e eu finalmente a tomei de volta. - Novamente, eu sinto muito por tudo isso. Eu estava tão distraído quanto você, realmente não te vi.

- Que seja. – falei enquanto a porta de vidro automático abria e fechava atrás de mim.

Ambos ficamos parados desconfortavelmente calados, até que eu bufei e estendi minha mão livre; coincidentemente, a que estava mais melada de doce.

- Tenha uma boa tarde, Edward.

- Igualmente, e… – ele começou a dizer enquanto apertava minha mão. Vi lentamente surgir em seus lábios aquela porcaria de sorriso irregular que um dia conseguiu me amolecer o coração e os joelhos. Me preparei para a canalhice qualquer que ele falaria a seguir.

- Foi um prazer te ver toda afobada e irritada mais uma vez. – falou com uma piscadela. - Nunca perde a graça. 

Com isso Edward foi embora, me deixando boquiaberta e com as orelhas pegando fogo.

Embora eu tivesse o impulso de gritar com ele, e espernear como uma criança por toda a provocação, eu não consegui. Estava paralisada.

Tudo era familiar demais e sem dúvidas o senso de nostalgia que me atingia nos últimos dois dias era tão forte que estava conseguindo até mesmo mascarar ressentimentos. Não ajudava, também, o fato de que há tempos eu não tinha tanto contato com Edward dessa forma. Eu não estava delirando, eu vi um brilho diferente em seu olhar. Isso deixava tudo tão confuso…

_- Edward, aqui não! _–_ sussurro para o breu da sala cheia de gente. _

_O filme está quase acabando. Eu sei, pois já tinha visto. Uma senhora volta do banheiro, e a mão persistente dele continua a vagar pelas minhas pernas. Ela ia ver. Merda, ela vai ver. _

_Como eu pude achar que era uma brilhante ideia ir de vestido para o cinema? Ah sim, porque Edward me induziu a vesti-lo. Como sempre. Ele tem as piores ideias possíveis, e eu as sigo feito uma idiota._

_- Vai ser rápido, eu prometo. _–_ ele murmura contra meu pescoço. Seus lábios percorrem, provocam, sugam, mordiscam. Meu lóbulo da orelha, minha nuca e, _merda,_ aquele lugar que me fazia gemer baixo. _

_- Por favor. _–_ eu imploro. Seus dedos são espertos e ágeis. Já conhecem o caminho de cor. Minhas coxas se separam ao seu comando. Ele entra em contato com minha pele mais quente e vulnerável, e tudo o que eu posso fazer é morder minha boca para não atrair olhares para o fundo do cinema._

_- Edward, eu… vou… _–_ balbucio quando a pressão se torna intensa e insuportável. _

_- Isso. Vem. _–_ ele aguça e toma meus lábios, me deixando usar os seus para silenciar uma lamúria de alívio enquanto cravo minhas unhas sobre o antebraço que me manipula com maestria. Eu me solto e deixo ser levada._

_Mas a sala se acende antes que eu sequer termine de beijá-lo, e eu me afasto como se dele saísse uma descarga elétrica._

_- Se alguém viu isso, você vai ver só uma coisa. _–_ protesto indignada e me levanto para sair correndo. Ouço seus risos. Ele vem atrás e me obriga a diminuir o passo quando sussurra no meu ouvido. _

_- Eu adoro te ver toda afobada e vermelha. E só de saber que eu causei isso… é a coisa mais sexy. _–_ ele ri e beija minha bochecha enquanto me arrasta para longe dali para podermos terminar o que começamos. Em nossa casa. _

- Com licença, senhorita? Senhorita Bella? Pode desobstruir a passagem? – ouvi Santiago, o porteiro do edifício, chamar minha atenção e o presente se revelou diante dos meus olhos, quebrando a fábula da minha memória. Meu peito estava comprimido e pesado, e minha respiração irregular. Era um truque.

Tudo não passava de um truque que minha mente impunha contra mim ao resgatar uma lembrança tão remota e inapropriada. Uma falha.

- Desculpe, já estou entrando. – falei abrindo caminho para os carregadores que levavam um móvel até o elevador de serviço, e aproveitei para me refugiar na segurança do meu escritório.

No espelho do banheiro onde me lavava para trocar de blusa, joguei água gelada no rosto para tentar conter o rubor que aquecia minhas bochechas e pescoço. Há anos eu não enrubescia com tamanha intensidade, e eu já não sabia se estava corando pela fúria, por esforço físico depois de marchar por cinco quadras, ou por ebulição de emoções.

Edward Cullen havia flertado comigo, e havia me feito corar novamente. Da última vez que isso aconteceu, o cenário envolvia uma cama, o meu corpo nu e o dele. E era tudo o que eu _não_ precisava me recordar nesse momento.

Engoli em seco para travar novas memórias que pudessem emergir, e sequei meu rosto afim de voltar ao trabalho, esperando me concentrar o suficiente para seguir em frente com minha rotina.

_Não é nada além de nostalgia. Ele foi embora, ele me traiu. Ele não vai me quebrar dessa vez. Porque eu o odeio, furiosamente._ Foi o que eu repeti a mim mesma durante grande parte do resto do dia.

xxxx

Manter o foco foi um pouco mais complicado do que eu previa, mas não me deixei abalar. Canalizei minha concentração nos documentos que havia pedido para Emily, e quando chegou a hora, fui para casa satisfeita com meu dia de trabalho. Meu primeiro dia coordenando uma equipe.

Cansada, entrei em casa e sentei no sofá, tentando achar forças para subir as escadas e tomar um banho. A casa silenciosa me convidou a refletir sobre os muitos acontecimentos de hoje, até o ponto em que minha mente ficou alta demais para perceber que minha filha descera até a sala.

- Mãe? Alô-ou? – ela estalou um dedo em frente a mim, fazendo-me voltar ao presente pela segunda vez no dia. Imediatamente, me recuperei para não mais me perder em pensamentos.

Eu sorri de leve e estendi uma mão para que ela sentasse ao meu lado.

- Oi, filha. – falei envolvendo seus ombros e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Em um velho hábito, ela logo pegou minha mão que estava dependurada e começou a brincar com meus dedos.

- Quando você fica desligada assim é porque tá com algum problema. Sua estreia como chefona babou? – perguntou Claire, e eu tive que rir do seu vocabulário.

- Chefona? – sacudi a cabeça. - Estou apenas a frente de uma pequena equipe. A _chefona_ ainda é Carmen.

- Ok, mas não por muito tempo. Não dou nem três meses pra que eles se toquem da chefe em potencial que eles têm. Quer dizer, pelo menos aqui em casa você já adora ficar mandando em mim, né, deve ser a mesma coisa lá.

- Eu não _mando_ em você. – falei fingindo espanto. - Eu apenas dou algumas ordens pra essa casa não virar uma bagunça, e nem isso eu tenho feito direito. Chama-se ser mãe.

- Que seja. – ela deu de ombros, mas cutucou minha lateral, me fazendo soltar um grito de surpresa com as cócegas repentinas. Ela parou segundos depois que eu implorei. - Mas e aí, como foi?

- Foi bom. E não vale me pegar desprevenida de novo. – eu avisei agarrando a mão que ameaçava me cutucar de novo.

- _Foi bom._ Só isso? Que resposta mais sem graça.

- Foi como um dia de trabalho comum, só que um pouco melhor, Claire. Correu quase tudo como eu esperava.

- Quase? – ela me olhou inquisitiva. - O que teve de errado? Algum dos seus empregados fez 'm'? Ah, já sei! Foi aquele mala do James?

- Não. E ele não é meu empregado, sequer está na minha equipe. – eu ri, mais para disfarçar a apreensão que tomou conta de mim do que por humor.

Se eu contasse a Claire sobre o encontro infeliz que tive com o pai dela hoje, ela poderia interpretar de outra forma; se eu não contasse, ela acabaria sabendo por ele

e, além de tudo, eu seria motivo de chacota entre os dois por muito tempo. Quando minha filha se juntava a Edward para ficarem contra mim, era o jogo mais injusto que eu podia enfrentar. _Ela é uma bela traidorazinha, isso sim. _

Claire ficou esperando pela minha elaboração, mas se cansou e bufou.

- Bom, já que você não vai me contar nada… – falou enquanto se levantava do sofá. Eu a impedi pegando seu pulso, e tentei achar uma forma despojada de contar sobre o incidente.

- É sério, Claire. Não aconteceu nada demais no trabalho. Ah, e eu inclusive encontrei seu pai na rua no horário do almoço.

- Ai, mãe. – ela gemeu voltando a se sentar. - Não vai me dizer que vocês fizeram barraco no meio da rua? 

- Claro que não. – esclareci. Bem, não tecnicamente. Afinal, ele tinha me dado um banho de iogurte gelado, o mínimo que eu podia fazer era reclamar meus direitos. Mesmo que talvez me exaltando um _pouco_ a mais do que o necessário.

- Tá bom, vou fingir que acredito. – ela cruzou um braço e me olhou curiosa. - Então, vocês almoçaram juntos?

- Claro que não, Claire.

- Ué, por que "claro que não, Claire"? – disse jocosamente imitando minha voz.

- Por acaso você se lembra de alguma vez que eu e seu pai tenhamos almoçado juntos, sozinhos, sem você por perto? – perguntei e ela balançou a cabeça, comprovando a negativa.

- Mas e daí? – suspirou. - Mãe, sem querer dar uma de filha intrometida, mas eu acho que já está mais do que na hora de vocês voltarem a se falar. Todos os pais das minhas amigas que são separados se falam e convivem numa boa.

Me contorci ligeiramente no sofá, tentando achar uma posição que aliviasse o desconforto proporcionado pela conversa. Não tinha nada mais estranho e delicado do que bater um papo com a filha do homem que por pouco não tinha destruído a minha vida – que por acaso era _minha_ filha também - enquanto tentava explicar o motivo de eu querer tanta distância dele.

- Claire, você sabe que não é tão fácil assim… – sibilei. Ela era jovem demais para entender a profunda marca que Edward havia deixado em mim quando partiu, e todas as consequências.

- É fácil sim, mãe! Se eu consigo falar com ele, você também consegue. – argumentou. Eu senti meu coração se contrair com sua persistência.

Até hoje eu agradecia aos céus por Claire ser tão centrada e bem-resolvida. Era quase um milagre. Não foram poucas as pessoas que me alertaram dos problemas que ela poderia vir a enfrentar por ter vivenciado uma separação com tenros sete anos de idade; Sentimentos de abandono, de rejeição, e depressão eram apenas alguns deles.

Eu só podia lhe oferecer muito amor para assegurá-la de que eu jamais sairia de seu lado. E apesar disso, Claire nunca pareceu duvidar do amor do pai - algo que contribuía naturalmente com os meus esforços de protegê-la contra a rejeição.

Para ser sincera, eu ainda achava difícil compreender esse fato, de tão inimaginável e contraditório que era. Nos meses seguintes à nossa separação – à fuga covarde de Edward -, tudo o que Claire fazia era _me_ consolar enquanto perguntava quando ele iria voltar. Mas nunca com revolta, apenas com uma certeza inabalável e uma segurança incrível.

Entre a partida de Edward, e a primeira vez que ele fez contato pedindo para visitar Claire, nunca três meses me pareceram tão longos. Aconselhada pelos meus pais e encorajada por Carlisle e Esme, eu havia permitido que eles se encontrassem brevemente na casa dos Cullen.

Me recusei a estar presente, já que eu sentia que encontrá-lo poderia me destruir de vez. Tudo ainda doía demais naquele momento, e qualquer desculpa que ele pudesse dar, não faria o menor sentido para mim. Meu coração e ouvidos estavam trancados. Entretanto, quando Claire voltou para casa naquele dia, ela parecia contente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, me deixando repleta de dúvidas sobre o que havia se passado naquele reencontro. Eu queria questionar, porém preferi me distanciar de qualquer artifício que Edward tivesse usado para se safar e parecer inocente aos olhos da filha.

Algum tempo depois, ela acordou no meio da noite, indo até a minha cama e afirmando com a maior convicção do mundo que _"um dia o papai vai voltar"_.

E, até ali, eu nunca tinha desejado com _tanta_ força para que algo fosse verdade.

Partia meu coração entender que ainda hoje ela tinha esperanças de nos ver juntos novamente.

- Mãe? – chamou-me com a voz mais tímida depois de um momento de silêncio. - Me desculpe por ter tocado nesse assunto. Eu sei que você não gosta, mas é qu-

Eu não permiti que ela terminasse a frase, apenas envolvi meus braços ao seu redor e a puxei para um abraço. Engoli de volta o nó que se formou em minha garganta.

- Shh, você não tem culpa de nada. – falei baixinho em seu ouvido, e ela assentiu, mas se afastou em seguida.

- Eu tenho uma ideia! – exclamou, sua típica efervescência de volta.

- Sim?

- Acho que já passamos pela sessão deprê do dia, então que tal um sorvete agora?

- Hm… – falei com uma mão no queixo, fingindo pensar. - Ok, eu aceito.

Ela sorriu e eu a segui até a cozinha. Lavei minhas mãos na pia enquanto Claire pegava talheres e tirava um pote novo do congelador, cujo sabor não identifiquei, além de uma calda.

- É de quê? – perguntei me sentando na bancada, observando-a colocar duas bolas em cada cumbuca, na pia.

- É um novo, vi na mercearia daqui da rua quando voltava do ensaio e resolvi comprar.

Ela se virou, trazendo os dois potes igualmente preenchidos, com coberturas de morango em cada, e sorriu brilhantemente.

- É de iogurte, seu preferido!

Mas é claro que seria de iogurte. Sorri achando imensa graça na ironia, enquanto Claire me olhava como se eu fosse louca.

Aceitar a grande teimosia do destino era tudo o que eu podia fazer para me manter sã. Certas coisas _só_ acontecem comigo. 

* * *

><p><strong>NA: O que eu posso dizer? Eu AMO frozen yogurt. **

**Quero dizer que eu leio todas as reviews com um sorrisão bem assim :D Tenho respondido a quem é possível responder, ou seja, quem tem conta no FF e permite PM. Se você se encaixa nesse perfil, lembre-se de checar seu email ou inbox do profile, porque pode ser que tenha uma resposta lá. **

**Se você tem alguma pergunta mas não possuiu nem conta, nem permite PM, deixe seu twitter pra que eu responda, ou mandem a pergunta direto pro meu (arroba)ohcarol(underline+underline) só não vale pedir spoiler, viu? haha**

**Ah! E hey, você que sempre me visita de Moçambique, Portugal, etc: se manifeste! É muito legal ver que tem gente de outros países da língua portuguesa lendo a fic. De verdade! :)**

**Próximo capítulo é a vez de Claire e sua tão esperada festa.**

**Beijos, e até quinta.**


	10. Cap 9: Festa?

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, a beta que aguenta minhas loucuras e partilha do meu gosto por **_**assuntos**__** polêmicos**_**. heheh**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Festa! ...Festa?<strong>

_**Claire**_

A semana se arrastou a passos de formiga.

Depois da festa da Vó Esme no domingo, tudo o que eu fiz foi contar os minutos para que a sexta-feira chegasse. Meu pai havia ligado na quarta, a fim de confirmar se eu passaria o fim de semana em sua casa, mas eu precisei inventar uma boa desculpa para recusar ir logo na sexta.

Eu disse que ele precisava recompensar o tempo que perdeu com sua... noiva por conta de toda aquela infeliz confusão na semana passada. Não que tivesse sido fácil convencê-lo - ele ficou, literalmente, sem palavras ao telefone. Mas eu tentei ser franca, explicando que Tanya tinha vindo se desculpar durante a festa da vovó, e que eles precisavam conversar direito. Ele ficou tão surpreso, que eu me senti até um pouco orgulhosa de mim mesma por estar novamente superando expectativas e fugindo de reações óbvias.

É claro que não foi fácil que eu aceitasse as desculpas da BiscaTanya. Ela pareceu teimosa por não querer assumir seu erro, mas soava igualmente arrependida. Depois de muito insistir para que eu sentasse em sua mesa por cinco minutos, tudo o que Tanya disse foi que ela não sabia lidar com crianças - e é claro que nesse ponto eu bufei para a sua insinuação -, e que estava tentando aprender. Ela explicou que se exaltou por "uns motivos que você não precisa saber", nas palavras dela, mas basicamente já fazia duas semanas inteiras que ela não encontrava com seu noivo - no caso, _argh_, o meu pai -, e isso a deixava estressada. Estava para nascer uma mulher mais insegura do que essa avoada.

Eu rolei os olhos muitas vezes para ela, mais do que o necessário, porém no fim suas desculpas pareceram sinceras. É óbvio que a gente não ia se tornar melhores amigas ou começar a fazer as unhas juntas cantando Britney Spears, mas pelo menos ela tinha se tocado que o melhor a fazer era se desculpar. E se eu pudesse usá-la como forma de distração para o meu pai não fazer perguntas sobre o meu paradeiro durante a noite de sexta, então era um ótimo negócio.

Convenci minha mãe a me deixar ir à festa de Kim prometendo algumas coisas. A primeira era que eu não iria me desgrudar de Rose - o que, obviamente, não ia rolar -, e a segunda era que eu não iria provar ou beber nada que não pudesse ser vendido na cantina da escola. A forma como ela ameaçou me castigar, caso eu burlasse suas ordens, me deixou com tanto medo, que eu sequer queria chegar perto de alguém suspeito de possuir coisas assim.

Rose arrumara meu cabelo de um jeito que não parecesse uma Barbie, mas que ficasse natural e menos armado, e insistiu que eu colocasse o vestido que, segundo ela, me deixava "uma menina graciosa". Mesmo achando que ela estava me zombando, vesti a porcaria do vestido e uma sapatilha, ao invés do meu costumeiro jeans e tênis. Eu estava me achando _quase_ bonita. Mesmo assim, para mim isso não era relevante; tudo o que importava era se a pessoa certa gostaria ou não.

_Jake_. Até mesmo pensar seu nome já me deixava ansiosa.

Eu encontrei com ele algumas vezes durante a semana e quando ele me confirmou pessoalmente que iria à festa, foi difícil conter a sensação de morcegos batendo suas asas no meu estômago. _Morcegos, pois delicadas borboletas não podem fazer esse estrago todo dentro de mim._ Eu estava com um sentimento estranho. Um frio na barriga que não me indicava se o resultado da minha expectativa seria bom ou ruim.

Eu só sabia que _alguma coisa_ iria acontecer hoje à noite.

Ao chegarmos na festa, Rose rapidamente se dispersou de mim para procurar por Emmett, e Rachel me encontrou, já com uma cerveja estendida para me entregar, mesmo sob meus protestos. Fiz todo tipo de careta ao bebericar aquela coisa amarga e horrível, com mil quilos na consciência por estar quebrando uma promessa à minha mãe. Às vezes eu conseguia ser tão panaca.

O local estava abarrotado de gente que eu não conhecia, ou apenas conhecia de vista, e minha mente girava com o tanto de pessoas e com a música alta. Minha amiga me arrastou pelo pulso para todo canto, me apresentando a pessoas aleatórias, até que sentamos em uma mesa onde um grupo comandado por Kim jogava carteado - e digamos que eu não era a maior expert em jogos de azar. Eu estava entediada, mas só fiquei lá por um bom motivo.

Jacob estava sentado ao meu lado, jogando e sendo lindo e fofo comigo enquanto tentava me ajudar com as cartas. Seria ótimo para eu tentar conversar com ele, não fosse o fato de Leah Clearwater também estar disputando sua atenção, ignorando totalmente o seu status de _ex_-namorada. Era ridículo.

- Agora é só fazer uma canastra. – ele me dissera alto, lutando contra o hip hop ofensivo que berrava dos alto-falantes. Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas.

- O quê? Uma sinistra? – perguntei, e Jake rira, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Uma canastra, uma sequência de cartas do mesmo naipe. – ele explicara, e eu assenti como se fizesse muito sentido.

- Se a pirralha não entende, não perca o seu tempo. – Leah abrira a porcaria da boca para me alfinetar. Eu respirei fundo, e adorei quando Jake simplesmente a ignorou.

Depois de uma rodada vencida por Kim, eu descobri que os perdedores tinham que beber algo que vinha de uma garrafa de vidro transparente e que fedia a remédio de limpar ferimento. Estremeci ao pensar em sequer provar aquilo, e vi, com terror quando o copo que rodava a mesa se aproximou e Rachel o pegou prontamente.

- Se quer meu conselho, deixa esse troço pra lá. Minha irmã bebe porque se acha muito adulta, mas você não devia ir na dela. Você é mais esperta que isso. – Jake falou de repente, e pelo mais breve momento virou o rosto para o meu, com um pequeno sorriso que lançou calor naquele lugar entre o estômago e o peito.

Eu estava hipnotizada demais para encontrar as palavras, então apenas pus meu copo de cerveja para longe e recusei aquele que chegava para mim. Um novo jogo foi distribuído, mas antes que pudessem começar, Jacob se levantou.

- Pra dizer a verdade, acho que não quero mais jogar. – ele se pronunciou, recusando as novas cartas. Alguns amigos protestaram, mas ele ignorou e virou-se para mim. – Vou dar uma volta lá fora. Quer vir?

_Sim! Sim! Sim! Pra qualquer lugar!_, pensei com uma palpitação no peito.

- Ah, claro. – falei bem calma, ao invés de agir como uma menininha boba. Quando me levantei, de repente Leah puxou sua cadeira para trás.

- Também vou, preciso fumar um cigarro. – ela falou, para a minha decepção.

- Você não tinha apostado dinheiro nessa partida? Tenho certeza que não vai querer perder. – Jacob falou, rapidamente colocando as mãos sobre os ombros de Leah e a forçando a se sentar de volta.

- Ei, ei. Você pode tratar de continuar nessa mesa, Leah Clearwater! – para meu alívio, Kim ordenou à amiga. - Honre a nossa aposta!

- Mas eu… – Leah começou a dizer, porém Jacob puxou meu pulso e em poucos segundos já estávamos longe da mesa.

- Ela não dá sossego. Que saco. – murmurou enquanto me levava pela porta até o jardim de trás. Eu estava muito ciente do seu toque na minha pele, e era maravilhoso.

- É, ela consegue ser uma chata às vezes. – comentei o que escapou dos meus pensamentos. Isso estava certo, não é? Eu podia falar mal da ex dele sem parecer ciumenta, não podia?

Ele riu de leve. – Às vezes, não. Muitas. Mais do que o suportável.

Sentamos em um banco de pedras que ficava em frente à piscina, e a área estava lotada de gente. Algumas pessoas que utilizavam a _jacuzzi_ aquecida ao lado da piscina fumavam uma coisa com cheiro esquisito que definitivamente não era cigarro. Assisti a eles por um tempo enquanto o silêncio tomava conta entre Jake e eu.

_Eu preciso dizer alguma coisa. Eu estou tendo a chance que queria e vou desperdiçar simplesmente porque sou uma tonta sem graça. _

- E sua mãe, como está? – perguntou antes que eu elaborasse qualquer frase.

- Está bem. Começou um cargo novo no trabalho essa semana.

- Bacana. – ele falou com um aceno de cabeça. – Ela merece, é uma mãe legal.

- Ah, sim. Com certeza. – afirmei. Jake conhecia minha mãe de tanto que ela já havia ido me buscar na casa deles depois dos nossos ensaios, e de tanto que _ele_ ia buscar Rachel na minha casa. Acho que meu interesse por Jake começou justamente com minhas frequentes idas à casa dos Black para os ensaios da _Little Lost Girls_.

Sempre que eu chegava lá, Rachel já estava no porão com as meninas e ele estava na sala jogando _Xbox_. Um belo dia, decidi que eu simplesmente tinha que parar para ver o que o entretia tanto, e assim criou-se uma tradição, um pequeno ritual nosso. Num dia nós descobrimos nosso similar apreço por GTA; no outro eu o ensinei umas manobras novas; na semana seguinte, ele me apresentou um jogo recém-adquirido, e quando dei por mim, quase duas horas tinham se passado enquanto eu jogava ao seu lado até Rachel ligar para o meu celular querendo saber onde diabos eu estava.

O tempo passava voando ao lado dele, e eu buscava mais e mais ter sua companhia, mesmo que só fosse possível nos dias de ensaio, já que eu era covarde demais para me juntar a ele e seus amigos mais velhos no horário da escola. Jake me fazia sentir bem de um jeito que ninguém nunca conseguiu; sempre me enchia de uma calma, colocando um sorriso no meu rosto mesmo quando eu não estava num dia de sorrisos.

Nossa amizade era quase uma realidade alternativa, escondida, mas eu gostava de não compartilhar aquilo com o mundo. Eu só percebi que estava realmente gostando dele quando falou mais alto o impulso de lhe demonstrar meu afeto de formas que, com certeza, _amigos_ não demonstrariam.

A minha única dúvida era se tudo isso seria recíproco. Quer dizer, afinal eu não passava de uma pirralha amiga da irmã caçula dele, certo?

E nós ainda estávamos em um silêncio desconfortável.

- E a sua faculdade? Já tem certeza do que quer? – perguntei o que seria um tópico comumente interessante para qualquer aluno do último ano. Existia o pequeno detalhe de que Jake havia pulado a terceira série. Ele iria começar a faculdade um ano mais novo que a média. Além de tudo, ele era inteligente _demais_.

- Devo ir para a Universidade de Nova York mesmo. Não sei se vou conseguir ficar longe do meu pai. Ele precisa de mim. – ele falou com uma voz menos alegre que o costume.

O pai deles era um assunto delicado que eu costumava evitar, mas eu não julgava o sr. Black por ser tão amargo com a vida. Perder a esposa e mãe de seus filhos em um acidente causado por você, e ainda sair vivo, mas sem poder andar realmente era difícil achar um lado positivo.

- Bom, mas a NYU¹ é uma faculdade renomada. E eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir entrar. Você é tão inteligente. – falei com um sorriso, tentando encorajá-lo. Eu queria fazer alguma coisa para reconfortá-lo, mas nada parecia bom o bastante.

- Espero que esteja certa, Claire. – ele deu um fantasma do sorriso brilhante que sempre estava presente, mas tocou minha mão pousada entre nós.

Eu olhei para o céu, que estava escuro e estrelado. A noite de primavera estava sem nuvens, e quando uma brisa bateu varrendo meus cabelos da minha nuca, senti arrepios.

- Tá com frio? – perguntou, enquanto chegava mais perto para envolver meus ombros com um braço. Seu calor foi como um alívio.

- Um pouco. – eu disse e olhei para ele em agradecimento. - É tudo culpa dessa porcaria de vestido que Rose me mandou vestir. Eu podia estar de moletom e quentinha.

Jake desviou os olhos para espiar o dito vestido por um instante, e um outro tipo de arrepio esquisito percorreu meu corpo quando vi uma expressão desconhecida passar por sua face. Seu rosto estava tão perto do meu, que eu conseguia sentir sua respiração. Eu nunca estive tão próxima a um garoto, e isso estava começando a me deixar nervosa.

- Claire, você…– ele falou com hesitação e eu segurei seu olhar com o meu. - Você está diferente hoje.

Diferente. Diferente positivo ou diferente negativo? Porque meninos são tão misteriosos às vezes?

- Obrigada, eu acho.

- Quer dizer, você está muito bonita. – Jacob elogiu e -_ espere aí. Jake me elogiu!_

Ele me acha bonita. Deus, ele me acha _muito_ bonita.

- Obrigada. – falei entre palpitações do meu coração. Sem que eu pudesse evitar, um sorriso apareceu na minha boca.

Jake apertou quase imperceptivelmente seu braço que contornava meu ombro, e minha mão que ele ainda segurava. Ele me fitou mais uma vez com a mesma intensidade de antes, o que me deixava ao mesmo tempo hipnotizada e ansiosa. Sem saber o que fazer, tombei a cabeça para olhar o fiapo da saia que minha mão livre tentava arrancar.

Eu sentia seus olhos queimando sobre mim, mas algo me impedia de encará-lo ou mesmo dizer qualquer coisa. E se ele não estivesse realmente interessado em mim? Eu poderia tentar roubar um beijo só para tirar a prova, mas e como ficaria nossa amizade depois disso?

_Marie Claire, eu não acredito que você vai dar pra trás logo agora. Pensei que você tivesse um plano?_

Antes que eu tivesse chance de chutar a bunda da minha eu interior, senti Jacob tocar meu rosto e deixei que sua mão me virasse para encará-lo.

- Claire, eu não sei se você vai me achar doido, mas eu queria que você soubesse de uma coisa. Eu… – Ele parou de falar na mesma hora em que ouvi a voz estridente de alguém que tinha caído na piscina. Ambos nos viramos para ver o que era. _Merda! Precisam interromper logo agora? Isso não é justo. Não é!_

Uns garotos que gargalhavam grosseiramente pairavam na beira do local onde alguém se debatia dentro d'água. Ao identificar a jaqueta laranja que Rachel usava, eu praticamente saltei do banco e, junto a Jacob, nós disparamos até lá.

- Ela não sabe nadar! –gritei ao percorrer a borda da piscina até a parte mais funda.

- Eu sei. – Jake falou com raiva na voz e no instante seguinte, vi o vulto de seu corpo mergulhando na água. Encontrando um pouco de relutância, ele finalmente conseguiu puxar Rachel para a borda, e mesmo fora da água ela continuou a se debater contra seu irmão. Me ajoelhei ao lado deles.

- Ah meu Deus, Rachel, você está bem? – perguntei vendo se ela precisava de uma respiração boca-a-boca ou algo assim.

- Estou ótimaaaa! – ela olhou para mim e soltou uma gargalhada. Confusa, eu franzi o cenho para Jacob e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ela está caindo de bêbada. Eu devia ter previsto. – Jake virou seu olhar de reprovação para a irmã, que não parava de rir. Me perguntei quanto tempo nós havíamos ficado lá fora, para que ela tivesse ficado tão bêbada assim. É claro que eu reparei que ela já não estava completamente sóbria quando eu cheguei na festa, então eu só pensava na burrada que ela tinha feito.

Virei para encarar os garotos que ainda estavam parados olhando a cena, reconhecendo-os da mesa de carteado.

- Vocês jogaram ela na piscina desse jeito? Estão malucos? – gritei e eles riram descontroladamente como hienas idiotas. Um deles apenas ergueu as mãos em defesa.

- Ninguém mandou ela perder a última partida. Nós apenas cumprimos nossa parte da aposta. – o imbecil falou.

- Porra, Rachel! – Jake exclamou ferozmente. - Você não aprende? Eu vou contar isso pro papai e dessa vez você não escapa.

Ele tentou colocar Rachel sentada, mas sua cabeça tombava para os lados e seu corpo estava mole demais para se manter ereto. Eu nunca tinha visto ela desse jeito - quer dizer, nunca tinha visto _ninguém_ desse jeito. Rach estava acostumada a vir a essas festas, mas eu não sabia se isso era normal ou não. Sentia meu coração latejando em meus ouvidos pela adrenalina repentina dos últimos minutos.

Com dificuldade, Jacob uniu forças para levantá-la no colo. Por onde andava, Jake e a irmã em seus braços deixavam um rastro de grama encharcada, caminhando pela lateral da grande casa até chegar ao jardim e sair pelo portão. As pessoas olhavam para nós ao passarmos por elas, umas apontando curiosas e sacudindo a cabeça, outras apenas rindo da cena. Quando chegamos ao carro dele, estacionado algumas casas à frente, eu franzi o rosto.

- Vocês vão entrar assim molhados? Quer que eu pegue uma toalha lá dentro? – indaguei.

- Não, eu só quero dar o fora daqui o mais rápido possível. – Jake falou rispidamente. Eu vi que seu queixo tremia de frio, mas ele se mantinha firme com Rachel no colo, que por sua vez não parava de estapear o braço do irmão.

- Abre logo isso, cara. – ela protestou, enrolando as palavras. - Se você não me colocar no chão eu vou vomitar em você. Eu juro que não vai ser legal.

Finalmente, Rachel conseguiu ser colocada de pé, ancorada na lateral do carro. Eu segurei seu braço para apoiá-la. Jake pegou um cobertor no porta-malas, e Rachel começou a gargalhar escandalosamente. Eu já estava ficando perturbada por vê-la dessa forma; não havia graça nenhuma naquela situação. Aquela menina não lembrava em nada a minha melhor amiga que eu conhecia.

Ela apontou um dedo para mim.

- Ah meu Deus, vocês estavam juntinhos lá fora! Você estava se agarrando com o meu irmão e eu cheguei _bem_ na hora, não foi? – ela falou exageradamente entre risadas, tropeçando em uma e outra palavra. Eu suspirei para não descontar nenhuma raiva nela pela vergonha que sentia no momento.

- Já chega, Rachel. – ordenou Jacob envolvendo a irmã no cobertor velho. Ele a colocou dentro do carro e fechou a porta. Eu joguei os sapatos dela no banco de trás, e me virei para encontrar Jacob parado ao meu lado. A expressão em seu rosto - enraivecido, mas magoado - era tão diferente de pouco tempo atrás, e eu queria chorar pela peça que o fim da noite nos tinha reservado.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Claire. – ele falou com a voz mais suave.

- Não foi nada. Se ela precisar de alguma coisa, pode me ligar. – falei incerta, mesmo sem saber no que eu poderia ser útil.

- Ela precisa é de um bom castigo e um banho frio. – Jake avisou em voz alta propositadamente para a irmã ouvir. - Mas além disso, acho que não vai precisar de mais nada.

- Ok. – eu disse. Sem pensar duas vezes, dei um passo a frente e envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, encostando em seu torso molhado. Ele demorou um segundo para retribuir.

- Sinto muito por isso. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. Senti sua cabeça assentindo.

- Eu também. A gente se vê na escola. – falou ele quando me afastei.

- A gente se vê. – respondi com um sorriso fraco.

Jake deu meia-volta, entrou no carro e rapidamente deu a partida, me deixando sozinha na rua escura. Sem mais clima de festa, voltei para casa de Kim querendo encontrar Rosalie e convencê-la a ir embora mais cedo, a fim de deixar para trás essa noite falida.

xxxx

Acordei me sentindo um lixo no sábado, já que eu tinha chorado de raiva até conseguir pegar no sono.

Até agora, o fim de semana na casa do papai estava sendo, definitivamente, muito melhor do que o anterior. Nada de interrupções ou intromissões indesejadas. Embora eu estivesse tentando esconder a minha decepção pelo ocorrido na festa, não surtiu muito efeito, já que meu pai passou grande parte do início do sábado olhando preocupado para mim.

- Você está terrivelmente quieta. Está tudo bem? – finalmente inquiriu enquanto almoçávamos no restaurante do hotel.

- Sim, pai. Não é nada, só estou com sono. – despistei arrastando a comida no prato. Era até um pecado fazer tão pouco caso do delicioso almoço do Nahuel, mas eu estava completamente sem apetite.

- Hm. Sabe, eu acho que tenho uma notícia que vai te animar. – falou. _Duvido muito._

- Manda.

Sorrindo ligeiramente, ele abriu o paletó para retirar um envelope do bolso interno, e me entregou. Eu olhei desconfiada por um instante, mas abri para revelar o conteúdo, e logo arquejei de surpresa.

- Ingressos pro show do McSky? Pai, isso é... Puxa, Obrigada! – eu disse sem encontrar palavras, e contornei a mesa para me jogar em cima dele. O coitado quase derrubou o prato de comida em cima de nós dois, mas retribuiu ao meu abraço desajeitadamente.

- De nada. – falou e riu quando eu beijei diversas vezes sua bochecha enquanto repetia vários "obrigadas". Quem se importa se todos os hóspedes estavam olhando atravessado para nós? Meu sorriso tinha se aberto pela primeira vez em horas.

- Ué, mas aqui tem três ingressos. – observei ao voltar ao meu lugar e contemplar as tiras retangulares impressas. Ficariam lindos no meu mural depois do show.

- Sim. Um pra você, um para aquela sua amiga doidinha e um pra um acompanhante. – ele deu de ombros. Eu sabia que ele falava da Rachel, mas não fazia ideia de quem mais poderia nos acompanhar. A única vez que minha mãe foi a um show do McSky comigo tinha sido também a última, como ela jurara. Aparentemente, adolescentes berrando não era sua praia.

De repente, eu pensei em Jacob e meu coração apertou-se. Ele não era o maior fã do McSky, mas já dissera que gostaria de me acompanhar em um show. Seria maravilhoso poder considerar essa opção, não fosse a expressão que eu via no rosto do meu pai. Era a carinha de cachorro pidão. _Droga._

- Pai. – chamei, e ele limpou a boca no guardanapo.

- Oi.

- Por acaso, esse terceiro ingresso é para um acompanhante adulto? – especulei. Ele assentiu, mais uma vez dando de ombros, como quem não quer nada, mas eu não me deixei enganar. - Por acaso, esse acompanhante adulto deveria responder pelo nome de Edward Cullen?

- Bem… Você fala tanto dessa banda, que parece até que é uma parte da sua família. Não posso dizer que não fico curioso… – ele disse evasivo e eu ri.

- Pai, você quer ir porque está com ciúmes do McSky ou porque quer _mesmo_ conferir o show?

Ele demorou um segundo para responder, mas sorriu maroto ao falar. – Os dois…?

- Tá bom, vai. Você pode ir. Mas tem certeza que vai estar livre nesse dia?

- Absoluta, já até desmarquei reuniões no dia seguinte à data. – ele disse, confessando que eu não teria outras escolhas.**  
><strong>

Eu ri e rolei os olhos. Era fofo da parte dele querer participar mais da minha vida, e eu percebia a grandeza do gesto. A gente nunca foi a nenhum show juntos, e eu lembrava muito de quando era menor, de tantos planos que ele fazia para nós quando eu crescesse. _"Você vai conhecer música de verdade, filha. Vamos ser companheiros de estrada e ir a todos os festivais desse país. Espere só até você ter 18 anos,"_ ele me dizia. Aos seis anos, isso parecia a maior aventura de toda uma vida, e eu mal podia esperar.

Mas o destino tinha sido imbecil o bastante para tirar essa chance de nós. Não que a gente ainda não pudesse sair viajando em busca de música pelo país, mas as circunstâncias atuais tornavam isso quase impossível, por várias razões. Primeiro, porque eu duvido que minha mãe deixaria, e segundo, pelo trabalho do meu pai tomar tanto tempo.

Às vezes eu ficava pensando em tudo o que eu perdi com a separação deles, e em como nossa vida poderia ser diferente. Até pouco tempo atrás eu ainda tinha esperanças infantis de que eles pudessem voltar a ficar juntos. Porque ele tinha feito uma promessa. E promessas de dedo mindinho na infância são para sempre. Ou deveriam ser.

Era vívida a lembrança que eu tinha do dia em que ele partiu – ele foi até o meu quarto no meio da noite, e disse que estava indo passar uma semana com o tio Jasper para estudar, mas que isso deveria ser um segredo entre nós, pois ele estava certo de que dessa vez ele iria conseguir entrar na Escola de Medicina, e por isso queria fazer uma surpresa para a mamãe. Na hora eu fiquei chateada, mas minha cabecinha de criança sabia que ele precisava disso para poder passar na prova. O tio Jasper, sendo recém-formado na Escola, estivera há meses ajudando o papai a estudar, então eu nada estranhei.

É claro que naquele dia eu não fazia ideia das consequências que aqueles minutos iam ter para nós. Era muito raro ver meus pais brigando, e uma separação deles era a última coisa em que eu pensava.

Mas daí a semana passou, ele acabou sumindo por três meses. Eu lembro de ficar preocupada pois ele devia estar dormindo na minúscula casinha da piscina da casa dos meus tios, já que, pela minha lógica, esse era o único lugar onde ele podia dormir; Eu ia até lá brincar com Rose e perguntava se eu podia ver o papai, mas sempre inventavam uma desculpa. Um dia, ele voltou a ligar para nossa casa, e vez ou outra avisava que estava bem e que continuava estudando demais. Eu nunca desconfiava o motivo de ele só falar quando eu atendesse, pedindo que eu não contasse nada à mamãe. Como eu adorava ser sua cúmplice, eu acatava.

Quando a gente é criança tudo parece brincadeira e conto de fadas, e o tempo tem medidas diferentes.

Na minha mente infantil, eu confabulava mil histórias para poder explicar a sua ausência, e todas elas tinham um final feliz: a de que ele tinha conseguido passar na prova e de que estava estudando em uma enorme Escola de Medicina longe de Nova York para ser o médico que ele tanto queria ser e ajudar às pessoas, portanto não podia gastar seu tempo brincando de casinha comigo. Um dia minha mãe me levou até a casa dos meus avós e lá estava meu pai, para minha surpresa e alegria. Eu tinha pensado que havia chegado o momento em que ele voltaria para nós, mas ele apenas se desculpou ao dizer que seus planos deram errado, e prometeu que ia voltar quando fosse a hora certa e estivesse pronto. Como eu só queria a sua felicidade, aceitei. E acreditei como uma tola.

Até hoje aquele era um período turvo na minha vida, já que eu vivia na omissão – os adultos sabiam de tudo e nada me esclareciam, porque _obviamente_ crianças não devem saber a verdade. O tempo passou e eu fui percebendo que ele nunca mais iria voltar. Quando tornaram a se encontrar, minha mãe e ele começaram a brigar constantemente, e eu caí na real que a separação era para sempre.

Quer dizer, eu não sei realmente se aquela história toda foi uma invenção sua para amenizar o que quer que fosse que ele tenha feito para abandonar a mamãe. Era até incrível saber que eu tinha acreditado em toda aquela baboseira. Tudo bem, era verdade que ele estudou medicina por quatro anos na faculdade, e tentou por duas vezes ingressar na Escola de Medicina para poder exercer a profissão. Mas alguma coisa aconteceu e de repente ele desistiu de tudo, e agora nós estávamos aqui, almoçando no hotel onde ele havia arranjado emprego após estudar administração.

Um dia eu ia tentar descobrir a verdade. Mas não agora. Era um assunto que eu preferia evitar para não entrar numa fossa terrível. Revirar o passado nunca acabava bem.

- Claire? – meu pai chamou e eu olhei para ele. - Você tem certeza que está bem? Nunca te vi tão calada, estou preocupado.

- Sim, já disse. Bom, eu já acabei de comer, podemos subir? – perguntei.

- Também terminei. – ele disse e nós saímos do restaurante para subir até a sua sala. Eu iria ajudar sua assistente Heidi a carimbar uns papeis.

- Você gostou mesmo do presente? – ele questionou depois de um tempo. Eu sorri para livrá-lo da insegurança.

- Claro, pai. Melhor presente do mundo. – falei com honestidade. O telefone tocou, e ele foi chamado para fazer alguma coisa lá embaixo, me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos.

O meu celular vibrou na minha bolsa, e eu li a mensagem inesperada com um sorriso no meu rosto.

_**Claire, obrigado por ontem. Eu adorei passar a noite com você.  
>A gente se encontra na hora do almoço segunda?<br>- Jake. **_

Eu não fazia ideia do que ele queria conversar comigo - ok, isso era mentira. Mas, eu só conseguia pensar em torcer para que ele estivesse tentando retomar do ponto em que fomos interrompidos na festa. As minhas esperanças, de repente, estavam renovadas.

Já sabia que passaria o resto do fim de semana esperando pela segunda. Mais uma vez contando os minutos no relógio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¹NYU = New York University**

**Ainda tem alguém aí? Todo mundo fugiu com medo do lobo mau? **

**Eu já disse que esse Jake é um menino de ouro. Ele está aqui porque Claire precisa de um companheiro de aventuras - que não seja seu Toddynho matinal. Eu sei que muita gente não é fã dele, mas enfim. Pensem que ele se chama Jack e ficará tudo bem. Vamos ler sem preconceitos! E não se preocupem pois o romance dos dois não vai aparecer sempre, já que esse não é o foco da história. E agora Claire vai aparecer cada vez menos em capítulos próprios.**

**E NÃO ENTREM EM PÂNICO, POIS NÃO TERÁ LEMONS COM ELA E JAKE. Deixei claro?**

**Coisas que eu NÃO recomendo: menores de idade se divertindo como adultos. Na boa, a ressaca não vale a pena quando seu organismo é novo demais pra aguentar. **

**Coisas que eu recomendo: me deixar reviews avisando que vocês não abandonaram o barco e ainda estão aqui comigo!**

**Obrigada à gaja de Portugal que se manifestou na review! Gostei de ver hahah :)****  
><strong>

**Até quinta que vem, beijos!**


	11. Cap 10: Conversas de Gente Grande

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward, sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, a beta tchutchuca que mora longe demais e isso parte meu coração.  
><strong>

**HEY! LEIAM ISSO AQUI!**

**Sobre as idades dos personagens, que alguém perguntou… **

**Já foi citada a idade da Bella, mas pra esclarecer: Edward e Bella nasceram em 1977. O início da fic é Maio de 2010, então Bella tem 32 anos, fará 33 em setembro, e Edward fará 33 em junho. Claire nasceu em novembro de 1995, quando ambos tinham 18. Alice tem 38 e Jasper, 41. Esme tem 60 e Carlisle, 61. Jake tem 16.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Conversas de Gente Grande<strong>

_**Bella**_

Eu estava oficialmente comandando minha primeira reunião de pauta. Depois de enfrentar o falatório quase desenfreado da minha equipe por uma longa hora e meia, nós enfim conseguimos chegar a um consenso. A enxaqueca que eu tinha, entretanto, continuava martelando meu cérebro.

Foi complicado convencer a todos de que a matéria sobre personalidades importantes de Nova York, sugerida por Laurent, seria uma boa escolha. Alguns argumentaram que seria abrangente demais, e difícil de definir um recorte, além de potencialmente tendenciosa; eu fui estrita em reafirmar que a revista era capaz de grandes feitos, e que daríamos conta tendo o planejamento correto.

Todos concordaram em começar a dividir as tarefas da reportagem. Eu não via por que adiar o seu início, uma vez que já havia tido, pela manhã, o aval de Carmen para realizá-la. Sua única ressalva era que, dentre as personalidades, fossem gastas ao menos duas páginas inteiras para falar sobre seu irmão, Joaquin Denali. _Já ouviu falar em uma coisa chamada nepotismo anti-ético, Carmen?_

Joaquin, imigrante espanhol como ela, era ninguém menos que o presidente da segunda rede de hotéis mais bem-sucedida da cidade. E obviamente tal rede não era o famoso _One Season_ - não, o destino não seria tão bom comigo. Seu esforços haviam sido recompensados quando o seu _Le Printemps_ aparecera em excelente posição no roteiro de hotéis cinco estrelas de Nova York, há um ano. Se bem me lembro, a reportagem da revista especializada chegava a citar o promissor jovem gerente Edward Cullen, que "segundo rumores", namorava a filha única de Joaquin.

Minha cabeça havia começado a latejar justamente no instante em que saí da sala de Carmen.

Como se os eventos da semana passada não tivessem sido suficientes, eu pressentia que meu futuro próximo estaria de certa forma relacionado ao meu ex-marido. Era um pressentimento forte e as coincidências e acasos da minha vida ultimamente me entonteciam.

Junto à equipe, planejamos, discutimos esquemas e estratégias até depois do sol se pôr e eu sentir meu bumbum quadrado pela quantidade de tempo sentada. Me sentia exausta, e minha enxaqueca não havia sumido de todo, porém percebi que, se tudo desse certo, essa matéria seria um sucesso memorável. Eu nunca senti uma onda de excitação tão grande com o meu trabalho. _Ao menos isso_.

xxxx

Naquela noite quando cheguei em casa, tudo o que eu queria era tomar um banho e dormir. No entanto, meu corpo me obrigava a comer alguma coisa, então me arrastei corredor adentro, parando para falar com Claire no meio do caminho, que andava em direção ao sofá da sala com seu edredon enrolado nos braços.

- Oi, filha. – beijei sua testa. Ela estava a cada dia mais alta, a qualquer hora ultrapassaria minha altura.

- Oi. – respondeu ela cabisbaixa. Eu estranhei, mas nada comentei, e fui até o banheiro lavar as mãos.

Voltei para a sala e lá estava Claire encolhida num canto do sofá com o controle da televisão na mão, mudando de canais sem parar. Seu olhar não parecia nada interessado no que passava na tela à sua frente.

- Ei. – chamei me sentando ao seu lado no encosto de braço do sofá. - Tá tudo bem?

Ela apenas assentiu a cabeça, sem desviar os olhos para mim.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, mãe. – respondeu com a voz miúda.

- Hm. Eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra comer, o que você vai querer? – perguntei ao acariciar seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo.

- Nada não.

- Já jantou? – inquiri e ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. - Claire, você precisa comer antes de dormir.

- Não tô com fome. – ela disse e eu franzi o cenho. Minha filha jamais recusava comida.

- Você sempre tem fome. Tem alguma coisa errada sim. Mas se não quer me falar nada…

Eu me levantei, desistindo, porém quando pus os pés no chão, sua mão agarrou a minha. Ela me olhou com olhos perdidos que eu reconhecia como preocupação e tristeza, e vi uma linha mínima de lágrima se formando em suas pálpebras.

- O que foi, filha? – perguntei e a abracei. Ela me apertou forte e ouvi duas fungadas antes de se afastar. Ela me encarou por um longo tempo com olhos aflitos, parecendo se decidir sobre o que me contaria. Finalmente, ela tomou sua decisão.

- Aconteceu uma coisa ruim na escola, mãe. – falou. - E eu acho que perdi minha melhor amiga.

- Como assim? – indaguei, me sentando no assento do sofá ao seu lado. Claire costumava compartilhar comigo muitas coisas de sua vida, mas com a atribulação da _minha_ vida nos últimos meses devido ao trabalho, tínhamos nos distanciado nesse aspecto, de certa forma. Eu iria aproveitar cada oportunidade que tivesse para remendar essa nossa ligação.

- Ai, mãe, sei lá. Sabe quando você quer muito uma coisa e depois quase consegue, e daí fica persistindo até conseguir, mas acaba perdendo essa coisa de vista?

- Ahn… – tentei buscar por alguma resposta que fizesse sentido à pergunta abstrata dela, mas nada consegui. - Eu acho que sim? Talvez?

Ela bufou. – Eu vou explicar. Mas você tem que prometer que não vai rir ou fazer gracinhas ou qualquer coisa assim.

- Jamais, filha. Pode me contar o que for. Você sabe que eu estou aqui pra te ouvir, sempre. – tratei de afirmar. Ela respirou fundo uma vez.

- É que… eu meio que tô gostando de um menino. – ela falou em um fio de voz, me deixando boquiaberta. - E não me olha com essa cara, você prometeu não me zombar!

- Não, Claire. É só que eu nunca podia imaginar. – eu estava espantada, e sem reação. Claire estava falando de garotos para mim pela primeira vez, e apesar de esperar há um tempo por esse momento, eu não sabia muito bem como proceder. Não é como se eu fosse um exemplo perfeito de relações saudáveis e estáveis. Além disso, jamais tinha sequer reparado qualquer coisa diferente nela nesse quesito; Ou ela escondia muito bem, ou era algo recente.

- Pois é, mas aconteceu. Só que hoje, no almoço, a gente estava conversando e ele… Ele…

- Ele o quê? – inquiri, já imaginando formas de torturar quem quer que tenha feito a minha menina ficar desse jeito.

- Ai mãe, ele me beijou. – ela sussurrou, abaixando os olhos e eu vi, como num espelho, um rubor tão idêntico ao meu colorir toda sua face. Mal consegui refrear meu sorriso enquanto acariciava sua bochecha.

- Seu primeiro beijo. – eu falei sem perceber e ela concordou com a cabeça, rolando os olhos. Como a maior mãe coruja, me inclinei para abraçá-la. Eu nem me importava se ela me chamasse de "ridícula" dessa vez, e _ops, acho que caíram dois cílios aqui nos meus olhos,_ porque só isso explicaria esse pinicar de lágrimas.

- É, é. – ela disse tentando fazer com que o fato soasse menos importante do que era, mas eu não cairia nessa.

- E então? – falei enxugando os cantos dos olhos.

- Bom, é que daí a ex-namorada dele nos viu e começou a fazer escândalo, dizendo que era proibido se beijar dentro das dependências da escola e que iria denunciar a gente pro inspetor, _blá blá blá_. E você sabe como eu _odeio_ gente brigando. Tudo o que eu queria era sair correndo. – ela falou e falou enquanto choramingava e fungava.

_- _Ok. Mas você bateu boca com essa ex-namorada? E o que tem Rachel a ver com tudo isso?

- Não, é claro que eu não briguei. Eu a ignorei, assim como _ele_ estava fazendo. – ela disse, e não me escapou a sua tentativa de proteger a identidade do menino. Eu me perguntei o por quê. - E a Rachel, bem, ela simplesmente ficou lá rindo de nós enquanto aquela louca armava o maior barraco, ao invés de nos defender. Porque Rachel _tinha_ que nos defender; ela é a melhor amiga, esse é o dever dela. Eu fiquei tão indignada, que acabei gritando algumas verdades não muito legais pra ela, e agora eu acho que ela nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara. Nem ela, nem _ele_ depois de presenciar aquilo tudo.

- Filha, acho que a única coisa que eu posso te dizer é que amanhã é um novo dia, e que você pode tentar pedir desculpas sinceras a Rachel. E quanto a esse menino, o… como é mesmo o nome dele? – perguntei propositadamente. Ela arregalou os olhos.

- É… J-Jake. – falou tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi. Mas, novamente, não contive meu sorriso.

- Oh. Jake? O Jacob Black? – perguntei. Ela assentiu minimamente. Eu não ia dizer nada para não deixá-la ainda mais envergonhada, mas eu estava repleta de alegria e orgulho. Pelo pouco que eu o conhecia, já havia percebido que Jacob era um menino de ouro, e de repente muitas coisas começaram a fazer sentido. Principalmente o fato de Claire, ultimamente, passar mais tempo do que o costume em seus ensaios na casa dos Black. Era um alívio saber que sua primeira experiência amorosa estava sendo com um garoto decente - _e, Céus, como é estranho pensar isso da minha menina._ Ela certamente estava _apaixonada_.

- Bom, eu tenho certeza que ele vai entender, filha. Jake parece ser uma pessoa legal e equilibrada. Se ele realmente gosta de você, vai aceitar suas desculpas, mesmo você tendo brigado com a irmã dele.

- É, mas e se a Rach nunca mais me perdoar? Eu falei umas coisas muito horríveis mesmo, mãe. Estou com tanto medo. – ao terminar sua fala, Claire desabou em choro.

Meu coração se apertou. Eu duvidava que ela tivesse dito coisas tão imperdoáveis assim - eu já conhecia sua tendência à exagerar as proporções dos acontecimentos. Não achando mais palavras para reconfortá-la, apenas a abracei por longos minutos enquanto ela umedecia minha blusa com suas lágrimas, e eu acariciava o cabelo fino da sua nuca, como costumava fazer para acalmá-la quando criança.

Muitas fungadas depois e sua respiração mais controlada, ouvi um som de ronco e Claire se afastou de repente.

- Ops. É, eu acho que agora vou aceitar aquela janta. – ela disse tentando um sorriso que se mostrou fraco, e pôs a mão sobre o estômago. Eu sacudi a cabeça e sorri para seu rosto manchado de lágrimas e o nariz vermelho.

- Qualquer coisa que estiver te chateando, você pode falar comigo, ok? Mas eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem. No fim sempre dá tudo certo. – falei tentando soar positiva e limpando as lágrimas quase secas de seu rosto.

Ela assentiu a cabeça, mas continuou quieta. Se desenrolando do edredon, ela se levantou me puxando do sofá.

- Vem. Acho que eu mereço um macarrão ao molho de _Muito Queijo_.

- É pra já. – eu afirmei e seguimos para cozinha. Respirei fundo, agradecendo por Claire parecer melhor, pelo menos por enquanto.

Eu sabia que não devia me preocupar demais pela minha filha. Era completamente normal ter dúvidas, medos e tudo o que ela estava sentindo. Se eu pudesse, protegeria Claire de todos os tipos de dores do mundo.

Como ninguém jamais foi capaz de me proteger.

xxxx

Na terça-feira acordei com Claire ao meu lado na cama. Ela havia adormecido enquanto assistíamos a um filme, e eu tentei despertá-la o mais suavemente possível. O local onde ela havia deitado em seu travesseiro estivera molhado, e eu vira resquícios de lágrimas secas grudadas em seus longos cílios e bochechas. Em algum momento, ela tinha chorado durante a noite, mas eu sequer percebi de tão pesado que foi meu sono. Felizmente, ela pareceu estar bem melhor quando a deixei na escola.

No fim do dia, Carmen havia enviado por Emily o recado de que eu teria uma reunião com Joaquin Denali em seu escritório na quinta-feira às sete da noite, já que, aparentemente, esse era o único horário mais próximo disponível. Fiquei estarrecida pela agilidade de Carmen em prontificar uma entrevista dessas, quase me esquecendo que isso era algo de seu interesse. E ela fez questão que eu mesma fosse até lá, pois, segundo o seu bilhete, eu era a sua "funcionária de confiança".

Então agora me encontrava à caminho do _Le Printemps_, enfrentando o tráfico da hora do _rush_ nova iorquino, em plena tempestade de primavera. Meu coração estava levemente disparado e eu queria me dar um soco por ser tão imbecil.

_O que é isso, Bella? É apenas o seu ex-marido, pai da sua filha, aquele com quem você mantém uma relação quase-amigável depois que o superou. Certo?_ … Ok. Certo.

Enquanto dirigia, a única coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era que eu teria que entrar no local de trabalho de Edward, e possivelmente cruzar com ele em algum momento.

_Eu consigo encontrar com ele sem esbofetear sua cara cínica, ser adulta e civilizada. Eu tenho força interior._

Meus pensamentos tentavam amenizar a raiva que eu ainda sentia pelo que ele havia feito na outra semana. Se o destino aprontasse mais alguma coisa que pudesse fazê-lo tirar sarro de mim, eu juro que temia pela integridade das _partes_ dele.

Ao chegar ao hotel, um valete tomou meu carro para estacioná-lo, e eu logo fui gentilmente conduzida por uma recepcionista até o 29º andar, o penúltimo do prédio, onde ficava a ala da presidência. Era um amplo espaço com apenas dois escritórios em lados opostos: um do presidente, já que esta era a sede do Grupo _Le Printemps_, e atrás da outra porta estava o diretor geral. Eu jamais havia entrado no hotel, apenas havia estado no máximo no saguão nas vezes em que esperava por Claire; era um verdadeiro hotel de luxo, tinha uma decoração de bom gosto que remetia a tempos do passado e era bastante movimentado.

Enquanto esperava na antessala de Joaquin, meus dedos tamborilavam sem parar sobre o sofá.

Eu estava cansada, com fome, e estressada por ter que estar aqui depois do meu horário de trabalho. Meus nervos continuavam em alerta devido às possibilidades de encontrar com Edward. Não bastasse tudo isso, eu já tentava me preparar psicologicamente para entrevistar esse homem.

Presidentes de grandes empresas, seja qual for o ramo, costumavam ter o ego mil vezes maior que seu patrimônio, e não era raro que adjetivos como "babaca" e "arrogante" pudessem ser usados ao se referir a eles. Tudo o que eu menos precisava agora era ter que passar uma hora a sós com alguém desse tipo. Não ajudava em nada o fato de que Joaquin era pai de quem era - _Tanya_ -, embora eu estivesse com uma ponta de curiosidade para saber como era a pessoa que havia criado alguém tão desequilibrada e… _excêntrica_ como essa moça.

Quando a sua secretária chamou-me para entrar, e eu pus os pés em sua sala, porém, subitamente minhas expectativas negativas foram apagadas e reescritas.

Joaquin veio ao meu encontro, levantando-se de sua mesa para me recepcionar. Era um homem de estatura mediana, repleto de marcas de expressão na pele e o cabelo grisalho quase todo coberto de branco. Ao invés de me deparar com um cenho franzido e costumeiros olhos endurecidos, o sorriso caloroso que agraciou seu rosto enquanto ele apertava minha mão, acalmou minhas dúvidas. Ele parecia verdadeiro, honesto e íntegro. Eu expirei de tranquilidade.

- É um prazer conhecer você, Isabella. Aceita algo para beber? – perguntou. Era um homem dócil, embora sua postura fosse firme e segura. Talvez fosse essa a principal semelhança com a irmã, apesar de seus olhos negros conterem traços parecidos.

- Igualmente, Sr. Denali. E eu aceito uma água, por favor. – eu disse enquanto ele me guiava para sentar em duas cadeiras grandes e macias próximas à grande janela, onde ficava um pequeno aquecedor; era como a área da lareira de uma casa, tão aconchegante quanto. Havia uma elegante mini geladeira cinza escondida discretamente em um canto e ele retirou uma garrafa de água para me entregar, colocando-a próximo a um copo no centro da mesinha que separava as duas cadeiras.

- Por favor, pode me chamar de Joaquin. – ele disse e eu sorri ligeiramente, assentindo. - Carmen falou maravilhas de você como profissional e confesso que fiquei curioso, já que esse certamente não é um comportamento típico da minha irmã. Ela pode ser bastante durona, às vezes.

Ele riu, mas eu me senti desconfortável com o elogio.

- Obrigada, Joaquin. – falei, tentando mudar o assunto e bebendo um gole da água. - Bom, acho que podemos começar nossa entrevista?

Ele assentiu a cabeça e eu passei a explicar a proposta da reportagem, antes de ele começar a falar. Auxiliada por um pequeno gravador, fiz anotações a respeito de uma breve biografia sua, além de um pouco da história de seu envolvimento com o _Le Printemps_. E era uma história de luta invejável.

Vindo da Espanha nos anos 1960, Joaquin começou a trabalhar em Nova York em um pequeno hotel como recepcionista. Ao longo do tempo, e com muito esforço para provar o seu valor, Joaquin conseguiu chegar à presidência do Grupo _Le Printemps_. O Grupo pertencia à tradicional família irlandesa Murray, que possuía empreendimentos em diversos setores - dentre eles o de hotéis.

Foi naquele pequeno hotel que ele conheceu e se apaixonou por Sasha Murray, uma das herdeiras. Sasha foi a sua única esposa, e quem eu deduzi ser a mãe de Tanya. No entanto, ela falecera onze anos após dar à luz.

- Foram momentos difíceis aqueles. – Joaquin comentou, fazendo uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. Ele estava visivelmente balançado por recontar sua história, com os olhos entristecidos. Seu sotaque espanhol parecia ficar ainda mais aparente, conforme ele retornava ao passado.

- Se o senhor não quiser mais falar sobre isso, eu entendo. Nós podemos pular para as perguntas que eu preparei.

- Não, tudo bem. Acho que já cobrimos toda a minha história pessoal, o resto todo mundo já sabe.

Com sua voz suave, ele falou da recente luta contra um câncer de pulmão, e como no meio de tudo isso, ele ainda conseguiu prevenir que o hotel sucumbisse à maior crise que já enfrentaram, há dois anos.

Pessoalmente, até esse dia eu não fazia ideia sobre a história da família de Tanya. Para mim, ela era apenas mais uma herdeira criada ao Deus dará - sem regras, sendo constantemente mimada -, mas Joaquin não parecia ser esse tipo de pai. E só de pensar que ele teve que, praticamente, criá-la sozinho, era de partir o coração. Ele era uma boa pessoa, e muito trabalhadora.

Ficamos ali durante quase duas horas, muito mais do que eu previa; o tempo passou rápido, enquanto a chuva havia aumentado lá fora. Antes de declarar a entrevista encerrada, eu havia me certificado de que possuía material suficiente para escrever um ótimo perfil de duas páginas inteiras sobre essa personalidade.

Joaquin iria me acompanhar até o térreo, de onde ele partiria com seu chofer. Nós estávamos sozinhos no andar, e certamente a maioria dos funcionários administrativos já deviam ter partido. Agora, esperávamos o elevador que não parecia chegar nunca, e minha bexiga só parecia aumentar.

- Eu agradeço a gentileza, Joaquin, mas creio que preciso ir ao toilette. O senhor pode ir na frente. – falei com delicadeza após alguns minutos.

- Ah sim. Por favor, Isabella, não se acanhe. Há um banheiro naquela porta à direita.

- Muito obrigada, senhor. – eu falei e segui apressada para o banheiro, mas voltei ao ouvir o sinal de um dos três elevadores tocar, indicando que havia chegado. - E o senhor não precisa me esperar. Sabe-se lá quando esse elevador vai retornar, e o senhor parece tão cansado. Por favor, pode ir na frente.

Ele refletiu por um instante, relutando, mas enfim concedeu a minha sugestão dando um sorriso e acenando para mim. Eu saí correndo quando a porta do elevador se fechou, e nunca fui tão rápida para me livrar de obstáculos vestuais e me aliviar. Enquanto lavava as mãos, eu podia ouvir, no silêncio quase assustador do vigésimo nono andar, que a chuva apertava cada vez mais e os trovões eram uma constante.

Rapidamente segui para chamar os elevadores, torcendo para que um deles chegasse logo e me tirasse dali. Eu não tinha medo de tempestades, mas o cenário desolador estava propício a plantar todo o tipo de paranoia na minha cabeça, deixando meu coração acelerado. Um raio particularmente forte trovejou no momento em que o elevador de serviço tocou seu sinal, e eu corri para entrar nele.

Assim que a porta se abriu, revelando que não havia mais ninguém ali a não ser por uma pessoa, eu quis choramingar infantilmente. _Era claro que era Edward. Óbvio. Quem mais poderia ser? _Todo o meu nervosismo era o pressentimento de alguma coisa, e só isso podia ser a explicação.

Eu soltei uma expiração longa e cansada antes de falar. – Boa noite, Edward.

- Boa noite, Bella. Mas o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, me olhando confuso quando entrei.

- Uma entrevista com Joaquin Denali. Para a revista. – expliquei ao reparar que o botão do térreo já estava marcado.

Ele murmurou seu entendimento, e voltou a digitar em seu celular. Assisti com impaciência enquanto os botões do elevador marcavam andar por andar, lentamente, mais do que o normal. Me perguntei se era uma impressão minha, ou se o elevador daqui não tinha um sistema tão moderno quanto parecia. Eu realmente não gostava de elevadores.

Estava pensando o quão estranho era o fato de termos conseguido chegar até o décimo terceiro andar sem que ninguém mais chamasse o elevador, quando as luzes piscaram até apagar e eu ouvir um tranco. O elevador parou até estacionar em algum lugar que, definitivamente, não era o térreo.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – exclamei, sentindo um frio percorrer minha espinha. As luzes de emergência se acenderam, deixando uma atmosfera sombria na enclausurante caixa de metal.

Foi exatamente nesse momento que meu corpo lembrou que eu tinha um imenso pavor de lugares fechados e sem escapatória.

Não. Não. Tudo menos isso, por favor.

- Eu vou tentar ligar para o porteiro. – Edward avisou, indo em busca do interfone.

Eu sentia meu coração disparando aos poucos, e em segundos, pude ouvir o martelar da pulsação em meus ouvidos. Minha respiração estava tão acelerada que soava alta para mim. Me virei para a parede, tentando esconder meu rosto e meus olhos do local onde estávamos, enquanto ouvia Edward murmurando atrás de mim sobre como a porcaria do interfone não era atendida.

- Bella? Você está bem? – ouvi ele me chamando. Eu sacudi a cabeça, tentando fazer com que ele me deixasse em paz.

- Eu preciso sair daqui.

- Bella, você está tremendo. – senti sua mão sobre o meu ombro, e ele xingou. - _Merda_, sua claustrofobia!

Não queria ficar pensando em como ele havia se lembrando que eu tinha esse pequeno problema, e antes que me desse conta, eu havia virado meu corpo e procurado por Edward. E o abracei com força, e sequer me importei se estava machucando suas costas com minhas mãos em forma de garras. Levou um instante, mas ele apertou seus braços ao meu redor.

- Calma. Shh, shh. – ele sussurrou, me embalando de um lado a outro suavemente enquanto eu sentia minhas pernas amolecidas. Estava hiperventilando e precisava me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa.

_Isso é apenas um elevador. Você não vai cair. Não vai acabar o ar. Respire, Bella. Respire. _

- Respire com calma, Bella. – ouvi ele dizendo, se confundindo com minha consciência. Sem dúvidas, Edward conseguia sentir meu coração batendo contra seu corpo, tamanha era a reverberação que fazia em meu peito.

- Fala comigo. – pedi. Era a única forma que eu sabia para enfrentar esse tipo de ataque, lembrando da última vez que havia acontecido.

- Eu estou aqui. Calma. Estou aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum. – ele disse e eu pude jurar que senti seus lábios encostando sobre minha testa. Meus olhos estavam cerrados e eu apenas sentia o toque de sua mão acariciando minhas costas em círculos, a outra sobre minha nuca.

- Liga… liga pra alguém. – pedi, enquanto tentava regularizar minha respiração. A segurança da presença de Edward estava funcionando minimamente, eu me concentrava naquilo.

- Sim. Mas fique calma. Vou pegar meu celular e tentar ligar. Ok? – ele declarou, me afastando um pouco para procurar seu aparelho no bolso. Edward discou um número enquanto resmungava sobre o sinal fraco e eu rezei para que a ligação pegasse. Me senti consideravelmente mais aliviada quando ouvi ele dizer 'Alô'.

- Eu acho que estamos perto do décimo terceiro… Isso… Está bem… Mas peça para que venham rápido, por favor. – ele conversava com alguém enquanto continuava a me abraçar. Agora, ele havia passado a acariciar meu cabelo de uma forma que, mais tarde, eu me arrependeria de ter gostado. Mas no meu atual estado, era tudo o que eu precisava.

Ele desligou o celular em seguida.

- Liguei para Heidi, e ela disse que estamos sem energia. Parece que atingiu todo o bairro.

_Quem diabos é Heidi?_ eu devo ter pensado em voz alta, já que Edward me respondeu.

- Heidi, minha secretária. – falou erguendo meu rosto. - Já se sente melhor?

Já tinha afrouxado minhas garras nas costas de seu paletó e não mais hiperventilava. Mas o pensamento e a sensação de aprisionamento voltavam e me faziam estremecer novamente.

- Quase. Acho que quero sentar.

Edward me levou até o canto mais iluminado do elevador, e gentilmente me ajudou a sentar. Eu sequer havia percebido que tanto a minha bolsa quanto sua pasta haviam caído no chão durante o meu ataque de pânico. Quando menos esperei, senti seu braço ao meu redor, e ele me pôs entre suas pernas, me aninhado sob seu corpo, como se eu fosse um bebê.

Eu me sentia uma idiota. Mas não conseguia me mexer daquela redoma segura por nada nesse mundo.

Relutante, encostei a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto sua mão acariciava meu braço sobre a fina camada do casaco que me cobria.

- Eu nunca pensei que você pudesse continuar a ter esses ataques de claustrofobia. Achei que tivesse ficado pra trás com a adolescência. – comentou Edward algum tempo depois quando me sentia muito mais controlada.

- Pois é, eu também pensava. – falei, me lembrando de quando dois _amigos_ haviam pensado que trancar uma Bella franzina dentro da casinha da piscina dos Cullen era a ideia mais divertida do mundo.

- Você estava tão apavorada naquele dia… Ainda bem que eu cheguei a tempo. Aqueles imbecis… – ele murmurou, parecendo perdido em lembranças como eu.

- Podemos falar sobre outra coisa? – implorei em um fio de voz.

Ele assentiu a cabeça. Seu rosto estava perigosamente próximo ao meu, e eu podia sentir sua respiração e seu hálito. Não era desagradável, pelo contrário. Meu incômodo tinha outros motivos.

- Como está a nossa filha? – ele disse e eu senti meu coração desacelerar aos poucos ao pensar em Claire. Entretanto, meus olhos permaneceram fechados para que eu não me recordasse de onde nós estávamos.

- Bem. Acho que estava na TPM essa semana. – disse me lembrando de sua crise de choro, antes de franzir o rosto para a informação desnecessária que eu havia dado. Se tinha uma coisa que minha filha detestava, era que discutissem seu ciclo menstrual. Ainda mais se fosse um choro misturado com as pertubações de um primeiro amor.

- Pobrezinha. Eu quase nunca a encontrei assim. Não sei muito bem como é. – ele falou e eu podia jurar ter ouvido um tom de tristeza em sua voz. Abri um olho por um tempo para questioná-lo com o olhar. Edward deu de ombros. - Que foi? É uma parte importante da vida dela. Quer dizer, eu sou homem e graças a Deus não preciso lidar com isso todo mês, mas eu sinto que a cada dia perco uma parte do crescimento de Claire.

Estávamos entrando em um assunto demasiadamente desconfortável para os meus padrões. Tentando amenizar a minha sensação de incômodo, me afastei de seu corpo, já que sentia a claustrofobia abrandar, e sentei-me no lado oposto ao seu. Suas longas pernas estiradas pelo chão pareciam encurtar as minhas, e eu cruzei-as, trazendo-as para meu peito, tentando me sentir mais à vontade.

A última coisa que eu queria agora era discutir com Edward sobre como o motivo de ele estar perdendo o crescimento de Claire ser puramente culpa sua.

Eu jamais tive completa convicção sobre suas razões para partir das nossas vidas, embora eu tivesse uma única certeza que tinha sido suficiente para me dilacerar profundamente.

Edward havia me traído.

Era amargo até mesmo pensar tal afirmação. Mais amargo ainda foi o momento em que uma mensagem em seu celular deixado para trás chegou, na manhã seguinte à sua partida, destruindo qualquer resquício de esperança minha.

_"Eu estava curtindo a nossa noite ontem, mas você saiu tão depressa. Agora você já tem meu número. Me liga. Beijos, Lauren." _

Essas palavras me atormentaram por dias. Eu havia decorado uma por uma. No instante em que li aquilo, uma explicação plausível para diversas situações precedentes se concatenou na minha mente e, para o meu horror, nenhuma resolução tinha um final feliz.

Eu havia acordado com uma casa vazia; uma metade do armário oca. Era uma parte de mim que havia parado de existir. Ele partiu deixando para mim apenas um bilhete curto que continha um pedido de desculpas vago, mas que nada justificava. Eu fiz questão de queimá-lo após ler.

Na época, eu não fazia ideia de que ele pudesse estar tendo um caso - ou _vários -_, então só pude supor que ele me abandonara para ficar com outra pessoa. Os parentes e amigos mais próximos me diziam que não havia mais ninguém na vida dele e nunca houve. Mas como acreditar nisso quando eu vi a prova com meus próprios olhos?

Ele fugiu de mim tão de repente e o tempo que passávamos longe apenas ajudava a aumentar nossa distância.

Depois de três meses sem dar notícias, ele voltou a fazer contato. No início eu estava magoada, ferida demais pela sua traição para sequer olhar em seu rosto, embora as dúvidas e questionamentos me corroessem. Demorou um ano até que eu o encontrasse pessoalmente mais uma vez, fora as vezes em que ele surgia, do nada, em frente ao apartamento e eu o evitava a todo custo. Inutilmente, ele tentou se explicar, me afirmando que jamais poderia ser capaz de me trair. 

_Como se fosse tão fácil assim_. As condições da nossa relação nos meses que antecederam sua partida, e seu comportamento não eram nada favoráveis para que eu acreditasse naquilo.

Ao longo dos anos, seguíamos um padrão - nos encontrávamos por um curto período de tempo, ele tentava esclarecer o seu desaparecimento, e acabávamos discutindo ferozmente, mesmo que por bobagens. Em dado momento, Edward pareceu desistir.

Eu sentia que, aos poucos, suas tentativas ficaram mais raras, à medida que sua vida longe de mim evoluía. Creio que nos últimos anos, desde que começou a se relacionar com Tanya, Edward havia desistido completamente, já que estávamos convivendo pacificamente há meses. Tudo isso me fazia acreditar que ele, de fato, estava contente com sua nova vida.

Eu sentia raiva, ciúmes e simplesmente a sensação de dúvida dolorosa - a _porra_ de uma gigante interrogação entalada na minha garganta, e que cruzava meu peito. Por que fazer isso, quando ele tinha tudo comigo? Ele sempre jurou que nos amava - a mim e a Claire - mais do que a própria vida.

Mais do que tudo, eu me sentia traída não da forma carnal, mas da pior forma possível: depois de tantos anos, depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, o mínimo que eu esperava era que ele fosse estar ao meu lado para sempre, como havíamos jurado em frente à merda de um juiz de paz.

Pois um dia, eu ingenuamente acreditei que, de todas as coisas, ele me deixar seria a última a acontecer.

- O importante é que ela está crescendo bem, e está ótima. – declarei, minha voz cheia de orgulho. Por Claire e por mim mesma. - Ela _é_ uma ótima pessoa.

- Sim, ela é. – concordou Edward.

- Ah, e… obrigada. Pelos ingressos. Ela não para de falar nisso um minuto. Eu já estava pensando em comprá-los, mas você foi mais rápido.

- Sem problemas. – falou suavemente.

Ficamos quietos por um momento. O local se recobriu dos sons do hotel abafados pelo vão do elevador, e a agitação de pessoas tentando se movimentar no escuro ou com as parciais luzes de emergência. Era um silêncio pesado.

Me perguntei se mais alguém estava preso nos outros elevadores, e quase desejei que Edward e eu não estivéssemos completamente sozinhos ali. Eu não sei por quanto tempo mais aguentaria o desconforto que a tensão que parecia estar sempre presente entre nós me causava, e, nessas horas, estar em meio a outras pessoas poderia ser positivo.

Estar confinada com ele aqui dentro, visto toda a fragilidade do meu estado psicológico não ajudava em nada. A impressão era de que eu sufocava ainda mais com a sua presença, mas de uma forma completamente diferente das reações causadas pela claustrofobia.

Eu sempre acreditei que cada pessoa possuía uma energia própria, uma espécie de aura que a envolve e que quando estamos por perto podemos sentir, mesmo de olhos vendados. A energia que vinha de Edward até mim era mais forte do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu já encontrei. Sua presença era marcante, imponente e, invariavelmente, eu me sentia sendo atraída para o redor de sua órbita. E no entanto, eu não sabia se isso estava relacionado à forma como ele se portava, ou se era pelo vínculo que um dia tivemos.

A única coisa que eu sabia era que toda essa… tensão, essa _intensidade_ estando aqui a sós com ele me deixava zonza. Só me perguntava se ele sentia o mesmo. Eu ainda tinha tantas dúvidas em relação a tudo que nos envolvia, porém nenhuma delas conseguia ultrapassar a mágoa do meu coração e sair pela minha boca. Era uma tortura lenta.

- Então, o quê, exatamente, você veio fazer aqui com o meu sogro? – ele questionou, repentinamente.

Eu tinha quase me esquecido que Joaquin tinha uma ligação com Edward; principalmente porque em nenhum momento o Sr. Denali citou ou fez qualquer menção ao meu envolvimento com seu genro. Não sei qual seria a reação de Edward ao saber que agora eu tinha algum conhecimento sobre a situação da família para a qual ele estaria entrando em breve. Não sabia se ele algum dia iria divulgar aquelas informações para mim, ou se ele sequer gostaria.

Por isso, suspirei uma vez antes de começar a falar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ****HEY! LEIAM AQUI DE NOVO!**

**Eu sei, parei o capítulo na pior parte! Mas… **

**Se por acaso eu conseguir escrever alguma coisa do próximo capítulo (vejam bem, é uma HIPÓTESE), envio uma previazinha via resposta pra quem deixar review logada. Se você não tem perfil aqui no site, mas quer receber tb, coloque outra forma que desejar: **

**1) se quer por email, escreva assim, por ex, "Oh _ Carol (arroba) hotmail . com" com espaços mesmo, mas tem que ser ASSIM, senão o FF apaga.**

**2) se é por twitter, ponha o seu perfil de lá e eu mando reply em twitlonger. **

**Daí você pergunta: "mas por causadiquê a Carol não divulga logo no twitter?" Simples, pois nem todo mundo que lê me segue. Mas aí você se pergunta novamente: "e porque raios logo agora ela resolve dar spoiler de um capítulo?" **

**Pois bem. Farei uma pausa de UMA semana pra escrever uma oneshot que eu darei como presente de Amigo Oculto. Lembram-se do Amigo Oculto de Natal que um pessoal bacana fez ano passado? Então. Edição de Férias dessa vez, que será postada dia 31/07. **

**O teaser é só pra vocês me detestarem menos até eu voltar! hahah**

**Essa semana não tive tempo de responder a quase nenhuma review, mesmo tendo lido e apreciado TODAS. Suas dúvidas e desejos quanto a fic, eu espero estar respondendo pouco a pouco na história. Acho que esse capítulo já teve um pouco disso. Certo? **

**Até daqui a 2 semanas :)**

**Beijos!**


	12. Cap 11: Consciência

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward, sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada à Cella, a beta que é nossa Gordinha de Meninas Malvadas Cheia de Sentimentos - a única exceção é que ela é toda gostosa, e nada gorda.**

**Preparem suas umas capas de chuva e sombrinhas, porque esse capítulo é uma enxurrada de informações... _*meus trocadilhos a cada dia piores*_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Consciência<strong>

_**Bella**_

_- Então, o quê, exatamente, você veio fazer aqui com o meu sogro? – ele questionou repentinamente._

_Eu tinha quase me esquecido que Joaquin tinha uma ligação com Edward; principalmente porque em nenhum momento o Sr. Denali citou ou fez qualquer menção ao meu envolvimento com seu genro. Não sei qual seria a reação de Edward ao saber que agora eu tinha algum conhecimento sobre a situação da família para a qual ele estaria entrando em breve. Não sabia se ele algum dia iria divulgar aquelas informações para mim, ou se ele sequer gostaria._

_Por isso, suspirei uma vez antes de começar a falar. _

- Ficou decidido que faríamos uma reportagem especial sobre as maiores personalidades da cidade. Joaquin foi um dos escolhidos.

- Carmen. – ele assentiu a cabeça como se tivesse entendido tudo, e eu dei de ombros, apenas aliviada por ele não parecer aborrecido por eu ter conhecido Joaquin. - É claro que ela iria mandar que colocassem Joaquin nessa. Eu já cruzei com ela uma vez, e vou te dizer a verdade: a mulher me deu arrepios.

Eu ri levemente, apesar de tudo.

– Por quê?

- Ela pareceu tão prepotente, com um olhar tão furioso. Tão… brava. – explicou Edward, mas um sorriso malicioso tomou sua face. - É uma versão má e espanhola de Bella Swan.

Eu bufei uma risada incrédula para ele, mas preferi me calar.

Eu sequer havia notado que possivelmente ele podia já ter conhecido a minha chefe, e, de imediato, uma grande questão começou a preencher minha mente.

- Edward, por acaso, você mantém contato com Carmen para fiscalizar a minha vida no trabalho? – disparei a pergunta antes que a coragem sumisse. - Por favor, diga a verdade.

Ele me fitou com olhos largos.

– Não, Bella. Jamais fiz isso. Mas confesso que cheguei a pensar em fazer…

Dessa vez, fui eu que arregalei os olhos.

– O quê?

- Não me julgue. – ele falou na defensiva. - E nem me culpe por gostar de saber como anda a situação financeira da mãe da minha filha, saber se ela continua possuindo meios de bancar uma vida digna para ambas. Saber se o futuro delas está garantido.

- Você sabe que existe sempre a opção de perguntar pessoalmente, não sabe? Muito mais _digno_ do que tentar espionar por terceiros.

- Correto. Mas, Bella, desde quando você me informa coisas sobre a sua vida, mesmo a profissional? Você _não me deve satisfações_, não foi isso que afirmou há pouco tempo?

Eu bufei.

– É.

- Alice… – ele falou depois de um tempo, e eu franzi o cenho. - E Claire.

- O que tem elas?

- São elas que me informam do seu progresso no trabalho. Foram elas que me disseram da sua promoção no mês passado.

Rolei os olhos. _Mas é claro que eram elas._

Eu me perguntava o quê mais as duas informavam a ele. Não sei da parte de Claire, mas Alice certamente abria sua enorme boca para contar detalhes da minha vida como um todo; assim como ela tentava sempre salpicar informações sobre a vida do irmão nas nossas conversas. Era enervante o fato de que ela ainda tentava a todo custo nos reunir; qualquer dia desses ela ouviria poucas e boas sobre essa intromissão inconveniente.

- Se você quer saber, Joaquin não mencionou nada sobre você. Quer dizer, sobre nós…

- Eu tenho certeza que ele sabe quem você é, Bella, mas não quis dizer nada para não te constranger. – ele explicou algo que fazia sentido. Joaquin era cortês demais para criar possíveis momentos embaraçosos como esse; ser entrevistada pela ex-mulher do seu futuro genro não soava simples nem mesmo para mim.

- Eu sei. Ele parece ser um bom homem, e tão honesto. Fiquei apenas duas horas na presença dele, e já pude constatar isso. – verbalizei o elogio que permanecia na minha memória recente.

- Sim, Joaquin é tudo isso. Eu devo muitíssimo a ele. – falou com sinceridade.

- Além de tudo, ele é muito centrado. Me desculpe, mas acho inacreditável que ele tenha uma filha como Tanya. – eu disse, parecendo pegá-lo de surpresa ao mencionar sua noiva. Ele riu sem jeito.

- Entender Tanya é para poucos. Não dá pra julgá-la só pela aparência. – explicou enigmático, e eu não tive a menor vontade de pedir para que ele elaborasse aquilo. Simplesmente não me dizia respeito.

- Bom, ela tem sorte de ter o pai que tem. Ele até lembra muito o meu.

- Com toda certeza. – ele falou soando entristecido, e eu senti uma pontada de arrependimento por ter tocado nesse assunto.

Embora ele amasse Carlisle e o considerasse como um pai, Edward sempre fora amargo em relação ao passado com seu pai biológico; era uma coisa com a qual eu aprendi a lidar desde que nos conhecemos.

- Desculpe por falar isso, eu não fiz de propósito. – eu disse sem mencionar o motivo, pois sabia que ele entenderia.

- Tudo bem. – Edward sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente, e calou-se para uma expressão pensativa.

Após um longo momento, ele tornou a falar. E quando falou, sua voz soou fraca e embargada.

- Anthony procurou minha mãe há uns quinze dias. Foi alguns dias antes do aniversário dela, e eu juro que nunca quis tanto acabar com aquele desgraçado. Minha mãe estava tão alegre com os preparativos da festa, e o _infeliz_ tinha que reaparecer justamente naquele momento.

Sua fala sobre Anthony Masen me deixou boquiaberta. Enquanto conviveu comigo, Edward jamais demonstrou sinais de fraqueza perante ao assunto - ou se tinha algum, o escondia muito bem -, mas quando se tratava de defender sua mãe nas reaparições esporádicas de seu pai, ele era firme.

Eu tentava me recordar de como estava o humor de Esme durante a festa. Ela parecia perfeitamente contente, assim como Carlisle. Se ela estivera ou não abalada, não havia como saber - uma vez que se aprende a colocar um sorriso no rosto quando tudo em seu interior está desabando, é difícil perder a prática, e Esme era excepcional nessa habilidade.

Ela era uma mulher forte, acima de tudo, mas meu coração doía só de pensar que marcas do passado ainda pudessem ferí-la.

Sua história era como a de tantas outras jovens que tinham o sonho de formar uma família e ter o marido ideal. Mas ela viu seu conto de fadas rapidamente desmoronando quando passou a lidar com um marido que trocava jantares de família por noitadas repletas de tudo o que era ilegal, ilícito e imoral.

Edward tinha 4 anos quando presenciou a última das brigas entre seus pais, enquanto se escondia, apavorado, atrás da camisola da irmã Alice, de 9 anos. Foi na mesma noite em que Edward Anthony Masen Pai tivera a audácia de acertar Esme contra uma parede, antes de ameaçar fazer o mesmo com os filhos. Espertamente, Esme sequer esperou o dia amanhecer por completo para fugir da casa que pertencia somente ao marido.

O destinou, ou Deus, ou o que quer que você queira chamar, realmente escrevia certo por linhas tortas, e a máxima se fez verdadeira quando a luxação em seu ombro resolveu doer demais, obrigando Esme a procurar um hospital - local onde um jovem atendente estava trabalhando, e simpatizou com a situação da moça sozinha no mundo com os filhos pequenos.

Num dia, ela e as crianças estavam temporariamente abrigadas na pequena casa do bom doutor; no outro, a convivência diária tornou-se encantamento e atração entre Carlisle e Esme, e, pouco tempo depois, eles já se encontravam adentrando uma igreja para trocar promessas de amor e eternidade. Quando a hora chegou, Edward e Alice tornaram-se, oficialmente perante a lei, um Cullen como o honrado pai Carlisle.

Eu sempre fui fascinada pela história entre os dois, e às vezes, em nossas conversas, Esme recordava de como o seu amado _atual_ marido tinha sido posto em sua vida milagrosamente, e agido como um anjo. Ela ria e dizia que esse tipo de pensamento era clichê demais, apesar de verdadeiro, mas eu continuava achando incrível como tudo sempre tinha um motivo para acontecer.

Nada é em vão.

- Meu Deus. E o que ele queria dessa vez? Ele chegou perto dela? Eu não fazia ideia disso, senão teria oferecido ajuda a Esme, ou apoio, sei lá. – falei aflita.

- Ele só ligou uma vez pra casa dos meus pais. Minha mãe atendeu, bateu boca com ele por cinco minutos, mas foi o suficiente. Depois, ele apareceu na porta do hotel, implorando por minha ajuda para um tratamento hospitalar. Parece que a família dele está falida, e a outra filha não quer assumir os gastos. Mas minha mãe aguentou firme, você sabe como ela é.

- Sei. E o que você fez?

- O que eu podia fazer? Eu neguei até que tivessem que praticamente tirá-lo à força de dentro do saguão. Mas no fim, não consegui. Arranjei um hospital barato qualquer. Se foi por pena, compaixão ou peso na consciência por deixar alguém do meu próprio sangue desamparado, eu não sei. Sou um tolo, um idiota mesmo.

- Não, você não é. Isso só mostra que você é uma pessoa boa. Infinitamente melhor que Anthony. – eu disse o que era a verdade.

Ele balançou a cabeça, com uma risada sarcástica.

- Sou? Você não sabe o que está falando, Bella.

- Edward eu tenho certeza disso. Você é um babaca, às vezes, ou melhor, _praticamente o tempo todo_, mas com certeza não é nem um pouco parecido com aquele homem.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. – ele falou pesando na ironia, e quebrando a aura de seriedade. Aos poucos, senti que voltávamos à nossa dinâmica de sempre, que não era das mais agradáveis. E eu voltava a me sentir incomodada por estar ali.

- Céus, será que essa luz não vai voltar nunca? Estou começando a ficar realmente preocupada. A qualquer momento posso ter um ataque de novo.

Ele expirou longamente e olhou para o relógio.

– Já faz quase quarenta minutos. Não sei se Heidi ainda está aqui.

- Você acha que ela iria se dispor a descer trinta andares para ir embora? Eu não iria. Não custa nada tentar ligar de novo.

Ele ligou, mas sua secretária avisou que ainda estavam sem luz, e ela estava há minutos tentando falar com a emergência da companhia responsável pela manutenção dos elevadores, mas ninguém atendia. _Ótimo, vamos passar a noite toda aqui. Talvez até dormir. Ainda bem que fui ao banheiro antes de entrar._

- Mas que merda. Estou tão exausta, eu só queria minha cama. – choraminguei como criança. Edward soltou uma risada ligeira.

- Eu sei que não sou sua pessoa preferida para passar um tempo presos em um elevador. Sinto muito por isso.

Dessa vez, fui eu que ri.

– Você está longe de ser a preferida, mas também poderia ser pior. Eu já fiquei cinco horas a sós com Carmen. E à trabalho. Nada foi pior do que aquilo. Eu cheguei ao ponto de querer tacar o cinzeiro na cabeça dela.

- Tsc, tsc. Bella, saber perdoar é uma virtude. Saber controlar a raiva, canalizando-a para outra coisa também é um ótimo exercício. – ele disse com ar de sabedoria jocosa, o que acabou me incitando uma outra grande dúvida.

Edward jamais foi uma pessoa diretamente furiosa em nosso convívio. Mesmo em nossas brigas mais recentes, seu comportamento passivo-agressivo fazia esse papel - um traço que era tão enervante quanto acessos de raiva, como eu os tinha. Se ele possuía conselhos para dar, então estes certamente tinham saído de algum lugar.

- Você está brincando, não está?

Ele deu de ombros.

– Um pouco.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – falei hesitante.

- Já fez.

Eu rolei os olhos, mas um pequeno sorriso abriu-se para a provocação.

– Você continua indo ao psicanalista?

Edward baixou a guarda por um ligeiro instante, quando uma expressão constrangida passou por seu rosto, antes de se recompor e voltar a me encarar nos olhos.

- Sim. Mas com menos frequência do que antes. Estou quase me dando alta.

- Eu espero que tenha surtido algum efeito.

- Você nem imagina o quanto. – murmurou com a voz baixa.

A próxima pergunta estava na ponta da minha língua, ameaçando saltar para fora. _E por que você começou a ir, afinal? _

Eu sabia que Edward resolvera buscar a terapia um ano e meio após nossa separação. Nessa época, tudo o que eu mais queria era me desligar dele por completo, e tentava bloquear qualquer coisa que tivesse relação a ele - o que incluía não querer saber dos motivos que o levaram a uma primeira consulta.

Era terrível e doloroso pensar que muita coisa podia ter sido esclarecida há tempos, se não fosse por minha causa e minha tentativa fútil de apagá-lo da minha mente. Minha linha de raciocínio era uma só: se ele partiu sem um adeus foi porque teve uma boa razão. Eu jamais me conformei com isso, mas meu orgulho falava mais alto. Naquele tempo, meu coração estava partido demais, meus olhos cegos demais pela mágoa. Eu apenas preferi esquecê-lo a ordenar o caos.

Meus palpites eram de que, na terapia, ele resolvia problemas relacionados a sua família, a seu pai, mas sobretudo ao fracasso em sua carreira médica que nunca aconteceu.

Ele sempre fora obcecado por isso, muito mais do que era pelo passado da família.

Ambos já tínhamos 18 anos quando Claire nasceu e, naturalmente, já devíamos estar na faculdade - como todos os nossos colegas de classe. Entretanto, para minha surpresa, Edward afirmara que podia esperar mais um pouco para ingressar no tão almejado curso. Ele fora tão teimoso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, meu coração se enchera de orgulho e amor por ele já demonstrar ser um bom pai e bom companheiro; era uma confirmação da minha esperança de que tudo iria dar certo para nós, e que seríamos felizes para sempre.

É claro que não foi fácil me convencer de que ele devia, de fato, esperar um ano para iniciar os estudos. Me recordava de diversas discussões entre nós a respeito disso - eu simplesmente não queria que ele martirizasse o seu sonho. Um ano era tempo demais para Medicina, e, por mais que eu quisesse tê-lo ao meu lado para cuidar de uma recém-nascida, eu sabia que poderia contar com a ajuda de Alice e, especialmente, Esme, já que ainda morávamos em sua casa.

Demorou três semestres até que ele conseguisse uma nova vaga para finalmente ir à faculdade. Um semestre depois de mim, ele começava a estudar na Berkeley, enquanto eu já havia dado início ao meu curso de Jornalismo na NYU, exatamente dez meses após Claire nascer. Foi um período de transição que hoje eu sequer entendia como conseguimos atravessar.

Num piscar de olhos, éramos pais de 19 anos com responsabilidades de adultos; cursos na faculdade cujos turnos eram alternados - eu, durante a tarde, e ele, durante a noite -, trabalhos de meia-jornada que pagassem o suficiente para sustentar o apartamento que eu fizera questão de alugar no centro da cidade, e no meio de tudo isso, ainda arrumávamos um jeito de cuidar de nossa filha, com o máximo de autonomia que conseguíamos.

Edward trabalhava durante a manhã, enquanto eu ficava com Claire. Ele retornava, eu ia para a faculdade, e então era sua vez de cuidar dela. Eu chegava das aulas, e lá estavam os dois em frente a televisão enquanto Edward jogava um video-game bobo, e Claire vibrava e ria das palhaçadas. Eram duas crianças sorridentes, a única exceção era de que uma criança tinha apenas quatro dentinhos na boca, com a companhia inseparável de uma chupeta pendurada em um canto do sorriso, e a outra quase sempre sorria torto e com dentes brilhantes. Às seis da tarde, ele saía para suas aulas, enquanto eu me preparava para as aulas particulares que dava em casa a duas adolescentes, alunas de Esme, pela noite. Eu relutava em tentar esperar por ele acordada, mas sempre acabava caindo na cama, exausta, pouco depois de Edward voltar.

Era uma loucura de rotina, que variou muito ao longo dos anos até nossa separação, mas nós três tínhamos sorte de termos sobrevivido a tudo isso. Bem, sobrevivemos da melhor forma possível.

- Edward, por que você decidiu procurar ajuda? – finalmente fiz a pergunta, me sentindo tímida. Eu não fazia ideia de como ele reagiria. - Foi por toda aquela história da Escola de Medicina? Não precisa responder, se não quiser.

Edward tinha 24 anos quando nos separamos. Naquele ano, seria sua terceira vez prestando a maldita prova, a qual ele jamais chegou a fazer. Foram difíceis os dois anos consecutivos em que Edward não passou no exame, já calejado desde quando recebera o primeiro veredito de reprovação. Para ele, eram cinco anos de estudos e dedicação indo por água abaixo, um quase diploma jogado no lixo.

Eu achava que ele estava enlouquecendo aos poucos, se afastando de mim, se retraindo do mundo. A cada dia, ele chegava mais tarde em casa, já que àquela altura, ele apenas estudava para a prova e trabalhava. Se eu cheirava cigarro e cerveja nele, sempre concluía que era resultado de um merecido _happy hour_ com os colegas do trabalho. Emprego esse que ele já havia perdido há mais de seis meses, e eu descobri apenas tempos depois de ele ter saído de casa. Eu perguntava, mas Edward mentia, e eu fingia que acreditava. Nunca pude acreditar em como me deixei ser tão cega.

Nossa relação havia virado uma casa feita de cartas, pronta para desmoronar a qualquer segundo. Eu apenas nunca soube que o golpe final fosse ser tão duro.

- Não foi só por isso, Bella. Mas, sim. Quando eu comecei, acho que finalmente admiti que não sabia me virar sozinho, que eu era falível. Engoli o meu orgulho. – explicou ele de forma vaga demais para que eu entendesse. Entretanto, preferi não pressionar o assunto, se isso era tudo o que ele estava disposto a compartilhar.

Assenti a cabeça, enquanto refletia sobre aquilo.

Edward definitivamente nunca fora o único teimoso da nossa relação; a minha vontade de afirmar a nossa auto-suficiência e o meu orgulho eram ferrenhos, especialmente quando insisti que procurássemos por um lugar só nosso e saíssemos da casa de Carlisle e Esme. Tudo o que eu queria, no fundo, era provar para minha mãe que eu não era uma adolescente desmiolada que havia engravidado por descuido e jogaria mais um flagelado no mundo e meu futuro no lixo. Tudo o que eu queria era sua admiração e seu amor, como uma tola.

Suspirei fundo. Estar trancafiada nesse elevador me fazia reviver memórias enterradas há tanto tempo. Era uma angústia nostálgica - ou melhor, uma nostalgia angustiada. Um sentimento que eu não gostava nem um pouco.

- Você está mesmo bem, Bella? Ainda parece incomodada... agitada. – ele observou.

- Ora, mas é claro que estou incomodada. Você queria o quê? Um elevador parado no décimo terceiro andar, em pleno apagão de tempestade, não é o melhor lugar do mundo para se estar. – eu falei, talvez um pouco mais ríspida do que o necessário. Simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

- Me desculpe, Bella, eu não quis te ofender. – respondeu como um menino responderia a um sermão.

Abanei a cabeça, fechando os olhos. – Não, tudo bem. Você só perguntou se eu estava bem. Estou, embora esteja mesmo muito mais estressada pela situação. Não é fácil controlar esses ataques. São mais fortes do que eu.

Ainda estava de olhos fechado quando senti sua mão pegar a minha, e me recolhi instintivamente. Não havia sentido-o mudar de posição e vir para o meu lado, então quando abri os olhos, assustei-me com sua proximidade.

Edward tentou alcançar minha mão novamente, mas ela estava segura cruzada sobre meu colo. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava querendo fazer, mas já não estava gostando. Precisava de distância para me manter equilibrada perto dele. Sempre foi assim.

- O que você quer? – inquiri. Ele umedeceu os lábios uma vez com a língua, piscando os olhos várias vezes, me indicando que ele lutava para achar palavras. E enfim, respondeu.

- Eu só queria dizer que… Que não foi fácil pra mim, Bella, quando…

Suas reticências pairaram no ar, rapidamente dando lugar à luz forte que invadiu o pequeno espaço. Eu franzi os olhos com a claridade repentina, mas em questão de segundos já estava de pé, respirando aliviada pela energia que havia voltado. Meus dedos buscaram com rapidez o botão de reiniciar a descida até o térreo.

- Graças à Deus. Eu já estava ficando com vontade de ir ao banheiro, _de novo_! – exclamei a primeira coisa que veio à mente.

- Sim. Graças à Deus.

Peguei minhas coisas do chão e esperei ansiosamente os vinte segundos restantes de descida. Sim, eu estava contando.

Avistar um saguão de entrada nunca pareceu tão bom. As pessoas pareciam tão aliviadas quanto eu, certamente eram hóspedes podendo subir aos andares mais altos, além de funcionários que ficaram presos ali para qualquer emergência. Edward me acompanhou até a saída após pedir para que o valete desse prioridade para o meu carro. Ele me ofereceu um jantar no restaurante, mas eu declinei com certo esforço a oferta insistente.

- Por favor, da próxima vez, me deixe pagar pelo jantar. – ele protestou.

- Da próxima vez? Edward, se Deus quiser, não haverá próxima vez. Eu não quero ficar presa em um elevador durante tanto tempo assim pelos próximos trinta e dois anos, no mínimo. – falei, e ele riu. - Além disso, você não ia pagar. Você é privilegiado aqui.

- Você que pensa, Bella. – falou. - Todos tem que pagar. Eu apenas pago uma taxa menor, especial dos funcionários.

- Certo. Bem, se eu ficar novamente presa nesse elevador, deixo você pagar aquele chá da tarde que Claire idolatra tanto. E convide o Sr. Denali, também. Gostei muito dele.

- Com certeza. – ele sorriu, e a aura leve que nos envolvia naquele momento pareceu boa. Era pacífica e neutra. Um trecho seguro no caminho do nosso campo minado.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. – disse, olhando no relógio. Já eram quase dez da noite. - Eu nem sei como Claire não ligou ainda.

- Tenho certeza que ela ligou, mas os celulares nunca pegam nos elevadores.

- Ah, verdade. Vou checar as mensagens mais tarde. – falei me afastando, mas voltei quando algo havia emergido em minha mente.

- O que você queria me dizer antes da luz retornar, Edward? Que nunca foi fácil pra você…?

- Ah… É que... eu sempre me culpei por não ter conseguido chegar a tempo de impedir que aqueles garotos tivessem te trancado na casa da piscina. Você poderia não ter trauma nenhum hoje em dia. Só isso.

- Hm. Bom, o que está feito, está feito. Mas agradeço o sentimento. – disse.

A hora certa de nos despedirmos era essa, e eu fiquei insegura sobre como prosseguir. Um aperto de mão parecia frio demais para a ocasião, afinal, Edward havia me ajudado a controlar uma crise potencialmente perigosa. Antes que eu me arrependesse, dei um passo a frente e o envolvi em um abraço amigável. Eu sequer lembrava há quanto tempo eu não punha meus braços ao seu redor dessa forma.

- Obrigada por tudo hoje. Nem quero imaginar o que teria acontecido se eu estivesse sozinha. – falei, e ele passou a mão por minhas costas uma vez de modo suave, involuntariamente me arrepiando até os pés.

- Não tem de quê, Bella. Boa noite. Dirija com cuidado. – ele disse, e me ofereceu um sorriso que eu reconhecia muito bem. Desviei os olhos a fim de evitar o desconforto que surgiu em mim.

- Obrigada. Boa noite. – falei, sabendo que iria para casa pôr a cabeça pesada de coisas a refletir no travesseiro.

xxxx

Eu estava em um jardim andando, me agachando e subindo, olhando debaixo de bancos, atrás de árvores, procurando por alguém. Era florido e cheio de brinquedos de criança de cores vibrantes, mas não havia nenhuma criança. Dois vultos passaram correndo, ao longe, um bem mais alto que o outro, e naquele instante eu soube que estava sonhando. Acordar parecia impossível, como se me forçasse a viver aquela realidade ilusória. Era a sensação mais estranha.

O sol brilhava forte e eu corri, sentindo a luz quase cegar meus olhos. Eu reconhecia o espaço, e a ocasião. As risadas dos dois ecoaram em uma direção, e eu tentava alcançá-los, mas os pés eram ágeis e as pernas eram mais longas do que as minhas. Enfim, consegui reconhecer os vultos à minha frente; ele tinha colocado a nossa filha em seus ombros, e ela ainda era pequena demais para isso. Gritei.

_- Edward, coloque ela no chão! Ela vai se machucar! _– disse, mas continuei correndo atrás deles, já que ele não me obedecia.

_- Você vai ter que nos achar antes. –_ falou ele, entrando por um dos brinquedos enormes no parquinho.

_- Eu já estou cansada. _– reclamei, mas entrei no brinquedo mesmo assim. Dentro, era uma espécie de labirinto cheio de cores escuras. O chão estava cheio de folhas secas e areia, e eu corria com mais cautela para não escorregar ali.

_- Papai, papai, não deixa ela ver a gente._ – ouvi o sussurro fino de Claire, vindo acima da minha cabeça. Eu ergui os olhos, mas não havia ninguém no teto.

_- Shh, eu vou me esconder melhor._ – ele respondeu, e segui os passos conforme eu os ouvia.

Era um labirinto que ficava cada vez mais confuso, e eu sabia que não iríamos sair dali tão cedo. Meu desespero aumentava a cada segundo. Eu queria acordar, mas nada me tirava daquele sonho. O lugar ficava cada vez mais escuro, com cada vez mais entradas e caminhos, e eu tinha certeza que estava perdida. Tentei gritar, mas minha voz não saía.

- _Mamãe! _– gritou Claire. Eu tinha que ir ao encontro dela. Andei, andei, até que parei de frente para a saída, e lá estava minha filha, no fim do túnel escuro, com seus cinco anos de idade. Corri em direção a ela, e finalmente consegui sair do labirinto, pegando-a no colo.

_- Cadê o papai? _– perguntei. Ela abraçou meu pescoço, mas não respondeu.

_- Estou aqui._ – ouvi soar por trás de mim e virei o corpo rapidamente. Edward estava parado atrás de mim com um enorme sorriso. O mais lindo que ele tinha especialmente para mim. Meu coração se encheu de amor ao ver aquilo, e ao sentir alívio por ter pequena minha família reunida novamente.

Com Claire no meu colo, eu me inclinei para ele, querendo mais do que nunca reafirmar sua presença ali, e que nunca mais ele me deixaria perdida e confusa daquele jeito.

Edward acariciou o meu rosto, mas antes mesmo que seus lábios encostassem nos meus, a escuridão tomou conta, engolindo-o pouco a pouco. Ele continuava sorrindo enquanto eu via sua figura sumindo aos poucos para dentro do labirinto que não mais parecia infantil. Eu gritei, tentei correr em sua direção, mas meus pés não saíam do lugar.

Senti um forte impulso em meu peito e quando percebi, estava acordada.

- Merda! – xinguei para o quarto vazio ao sentar na cama, sentindo a respiração arquejar. Meu coração estava acelerado demais. Meu olhos estavam molhados e eu sabia que estava chorando, pois a sensação de aperto na minha garganta e o queimar em meu nariz vieram com tudo dessa vez.

Permiti que as lágrimas saíssem, livremente, como elas queriam. Eu não chorava com tanta força há anos. Os soluços tomaram conta, e as lágrimas afetavam todo o meu rosto, meu corpo balançava com a força da emoção. A sensação horrível do sonho ainda estava impregnada em minha memória, e eu me sentia vazia. Desprotegida.

Algum tempo depois, mais controlada, me levantei para ir ao banheiro e lavar o rosto. Eram apenas duas e meia da manhã. Terminei de assoar o nariz, e eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo ali. Passei no quarto de Claire para lhe deixar um beijo, e me certificar da sua presença. Era irracional. É claro que ela estava ali o tempo todo, mas não podia evitar. Desci até a cozinha, e preparei um chá calmante.

O abajur fraco da sala me deixou mais aconchegada e segura. Me enrolei em um cobertor no sofá enquanto bebericava o chá doce, e não impedi que meus pensamentos fossem para o único lugar que gostariam de ir agora. _Edward_.

Era anormal a quantidade de vezes que eu já havia me encontrado com ele nesse último mês. Pelas minhas contas, nem no último ano eu havia o encontrado tanto assim. Se essa era a forma do destino me torturar, apenas gostaria de gritar aos céus que eu havia aprendido a minha lição, seja ela qual for.

Sonhar com ele dessa forma não era uma coincidência, eu sabia - mesmo que não sonhasse com Edward há anos; E aquele havia sido um sonho quase real - eu me lembrava claramente de nós naquele parquinho, cheio de crianças brincando de pique-esconde, e nós também. O local real não era tão sinistro ou desesperador quanto no sonho, e obviamente, eu os encontrei depois de alguns minutos. Mas se eu estava deixando que Edward entrasse no meu subconsciente, eu sabia que havia uma razão.

Edward possuía uma enorme influência sobre mim, de uma forma ou de outra, por mais que eu tentasse fugir dessa conclusão. Não havia palavras para expressar o quanto eu odiava esse fato, e _me _odiava por isso. A cada vez que o via, minha mente entrava em um conflito e eu voltava para minha rotina emocionalmente exausta. Confusa.

E eu já podia sentir os efeitos de suas aparições mais contantes na minha vida. Essa noite era apenas mais uma prova.

Edward me conhecia de formas que eu mesma duvidada conhecer. Ele me viu crescer nas fases mais difíceis da minha vida. Ele estava lá o tempo todo, o que significava que ele sabia tudo sobre mim - ele conhecia a minha essência. A Bella Swan de antigamente não devia ser tão diferente quanto essa hoje; mais abatida pelo tempo, mais sábia e menos ingênua, certamente, mas continuávamos as mesmas pessoas.

Edward tinha a minha fraqueza e a minha vulnerabilidade em suas mãos.

Os muros que, há tanto tempo, construí ao meu redor em proteção tinham um motivo e tanto. Eu simplesmente não podia deixar que, além de todo o estrago que Edward havia feito no meu coração, ele visse que ainda tinha algum efeito sobre o que eu sentia ou deixava de sentir. Eu não era dependente dele, com toda certeza não; mas, no fundo da minha consciência, eu sabia que suas marcas estariam lá para sempre.

A cada vez que Edward se fazia presente, eu queria questioná-lo por tudo o que aconteceu, ao passo que queria gritar por ele não ter lutado mais por mim. Eu queria estapeá-lo por ele parecer tão feliz longe de nós, e mais ainda por eu ser feliz e _ele_ não estar presente.

As lágrimas retornavam novamente, de onde estavam escondidas há quase cinco anos, ou sei lá quando havia sido a última vez que eu pensei sobre todo esse assunto dessa forma. Eu me lembrei de nossa despedida no hotel, e meu coração palpitou quando uma resposta para o sonho se formava. Não podia ser verdade. _Não era verdade_, pois eu não aguentaria que fosse.

Toda nossa situação era uma bagunça; um labirinto escuro e perigoso onde eu me encontrava perdida, cheia de raiva e rancor para aquele que me infligira tanto sofrimento. Mas bastava que me mostrasse aquele estúpido sorriso, e então ele era Edward novamente.

Eu apenas esperava, com toda a minha força, que eu não fosse boba de cair nessa armadilha.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ufa. Tensão. Respira. Expira... **

**Bem, e aí? Vou confessar que estou com medo das reações com esse capítulo. Vocês têm a minha vulnerabilidade nas mãos de vocês, assim como o Edward! lol**

**E o presente de Amigo Oculto que eu tava escrevendo já foi postado, chama-se "Só Pelo Verão". **

**Até semana que vem!  
><strong>


	13. Cap 12: Proposta

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward, sim, portanto respeitem.

**Obrigada a Cella, minha beta que pode se sentir incluída nesse capítulo, em forma de recepcionista do turno da noite que aparece aí. lol**

**Perguntas e respostas:**

**A "aninhacullen" perguntou, via review sem login, quantos capítulos teria a fic. Bom, eu não tenho número certo, mas com certeza será entre 35 e 40. Parece muito, mas vocês tem que lembrar que meus capítulos são sempre relativamente pequenos! - com exceção desse aqui, né hahah**

**A "Bruna" perguntou se: 1) teria PDV do Edward. Não terá, a não ser nos extras do passado, que escreverei mais adiante. 2) Se terão outros PDVs da Claire. Sim, terão.**

**POR FAVOR: Leiam a N/A lá embaixo depois, porque eu tenho avisos importantes a dar! Pra quem está se perguntando o motivo da minha demora a postar, lá está a reposta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Proposta<strong>

_**Bella**_

Mais de duas semanas haviam passado desde o fatídico dia - e madrugada, de certa forma – que passei com Edward. Quatro dias desde a última vez que eu o vira, quando ele deixou Claire em casa no domingo. Meus sonhos continuavam perturbados, e talvez devesse classificá-los como pesadelos, já que nos últimos quinze dias, eu havia acordado com o peito pesado e o rosto manchado por lágrimas desesperadas mais vezes que o normal.

Nem todos os sonhos tinham Edward como protagonista, mas ele estava presente na maioria, principalmente quando o teor do pesadelo consistia em situações de claustrofobia. Era impressionante como um único evento poderia afetar tanto a sua cabeça de uma forma tão profunda, mesmo que você não se deixasse afetar, superficialmente.

Assim que acordei no dia seguinte ao incidente no elevador do _Le Printemps_, tratei de ligar para Esme e marcar um almoço. Eu sabia que ela devia estar abalada, e eu precisava dizer que estaria pronta a ajudá-la assim que ela chamasse.

Ao vê-la com seu sorriso charmoso no rosto, eu logo soube que Esme estava bem, como sempre. Entretanto, sua firmeza quando toquei no assunto de seu ex-marido me surpreendeu. Qualquer transtorno que ela pudesse ter sentido havia ficado naquele dia em que Anthony lhe telefonou - Esme mostrava, mais uma vez, exímia habilidade de não guardar ressentimentos e deixar o passado para trás.

Eu ainda tinha _tanto _a aprender com ela.

Mostrar meu apoio a Esme era um impulso quase obrigatório em meu sistema. Ela sempre esteve ao meu lado enquanto eu passava por tormentas, mesmo que isso implicasse em contrariar seu próprio filho quando eu implorava para ele não aparecer nunca mais na minha frente. Ela esteve lá no período da separação legal entre Edward e eu, onde ela respeitou os meus desejos, e em nenhum momento, ao contrário de Alice, tentou intervir na situação.

Era claro que, para ela, haviam decisões equivocadas da minha parte, mas Esme apenas aceitava que eram aquelas que me fariam bem naquele momento. Eu só esperava que ela jamais se arrependesse de ter optado por posicionar-se de forma neutra e me apoiar quando necessário nessa bagunça toda. Eu não sabia comoEsme se sentia em relação à forma como as situações sucederam-se, levando-nos aonde estávamos atualmente.

Hoje era manhã de quinta-feira e minha filha estava aflita, andando de um lado a outro com seu celular em punho, enquanto eu terminava de tomar o café da manhã. Ela já estava há dez minutos pronta. Felizmente, eu tinha acordado de bom humor, então a diferença entre nossos humores era visível.

- Claire, se você quer cavar um buraco no chão, é mais fácil pegar uma pá no quartinho. – eu falei de brincadeira, vendo-a percorrer pela milésima vez o mesmo caminho.

- Ha-ha, muito engraçadinha. Mais ajuda quem não atrapalha, mãe, e nesse momento você está me atrapalhando.

- Eu? – disse. - Não tenho nada a ver com isso, você é que está ninando esse celular como se fosse um bebê.

- Eu já falei que é uma ligação importante que eu estou esperando. E você está me atrapalhando sim, já que ao invés de terminar esse café que está ruminando feito vaca há horas, não levanta a bunda daí pra me levar logo à escola.

Ela falou com um tom de tanta indignação, porém eu sequer tive outra reação a não ser rir. Não dava para levar a sério minha filha adolescente quando ela ficava aflita por uma banda de garotos bonitinhos, que possivelmente estariam chegando ao país a qualquer momento.

- E pare de rir de mim! Eu preciso ser a primeira a saber onde eles vão ficar aqui em Nova York. Se eles ficarem no One Season, eu já sei que não irão se hospedar no Le Printemps por aqui, e aí adeus minha visita privada com eles.

- Visita privada? – inquiri enquanto me levantava para escovar os dentes. Ela me acompanhou até o banheiro. - Você acha mesmo que alguém, digo, seus pais te deixarão fazer uma "visita" em um quarto com um bando de marmanjos desconhecidos, Claire?

- Ai, mãe. É claro que não seria no quarto, seria em uma sala ou algo assim. – falou rolando os olhos. - E, além disso, qual o problema se fosse? Eu e Rachel só queremos conversar, pedir umas fotos e uns autógrafos a eles. Nada demais.

- Ah sim, claro. – respondi, como se eu fosse ingênua. Eu já havia sido uma adolescente e, embora jamais tivesse sido obcecada como ela por um artista, eu tive minhas paixonites por alguns ídolos na época. Jason Priestley, do Barrados no Baile¹, costumava povoar um bocado dos meus devaneios, e eu sempre me sentia secretamente orgulhosa quando as garotas da escola diziam o quanto era sortuda por ter um namorado que era _super parecido_ com o ator. Quer dizer, creio que eu não me apaixonei por Edward à toa.

- Podemos, finalmente, ir? – perguntou Claire. - Se Rachel não ligou até agora, é porque ela ainda está tentando descobrir alguma coisa com as fontes do fórum no site. Eu preciso checar pessoalmente com ela!

Eu lembrei que nossa conexão da internet estava fora do ar desde ontem, e fiz uma nota mental para lembrar de pedir o conserto. Só mesmo assim para Claire não estar grudada num computador desde cedo.

- Espere aí, deixe só eu terminar aqui de pentear meu cabelo. – falei, fingindo voltar para o banheiro, embora meus fios estivessem completamente alinhados em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Claire reparou que eu estava apenas implicando com ela e foi em minha direção.

- Isso não tem a menor graça, mãe. Vem! – ela disse me puxando pelo braço e me arrastando para fora de casa enquanto tagarelava. - Você sabia que um enfarte é fulminante antes dos trinta anos? É sério, tá, eu vi no Discovery Home and Health. Você não vai querer que sua filhinha tenha uma síncope, né?

- Ah, jura? Que bom então que eu já saí da faixa de risco. – falei rindo ainda mais e ignorando seus exageros. Ela continuou me empurrando até que estivéssemos no carro, prontas para partir.

- Acho bom você pisar fundonesse carro, se não já pode ir direto pro hospital porque meu coração vai ter um treco já, já, eu tenho certeza. - Claire ameaçou.

Eu rolei os olhos, mas acelerei um pouco mais a direção para que ela não pegasse novamente no meu pé. Durante todo o caminho até o colégio eu pude ouvir o seu digitar nervoso nas pequenas teclas do celular, e quando parei em frente ao local, ela praticamente saiu do carro em movimento, antes mesmo de esperar que eu estacionasse por completo.

- Te amo, filha! – gritei para suas costas, que sumiam na multidão de estudantes. Ela fez um giro para me encarar, e me acenou, gritando a sua recíproca, tudo isso enquanto continuava a correr, mesmo de costas. Eu gargalhei da situação, agradecendo aos céus por ela não ter herdado a minha falta de coordenação.

Meu sorriso ainda estava no rosto quando cheguei à redação da revista, já que durante o percurso meus pensamentos haviam sido povoados com a noção de como eu tinha recebido o melhor presente do mundo ao ter Claire. Nada seria o mesmo sem ela comigo. Minha filha havia me transformado em uma pessoa melhor e eu já havia aprendido coisas que duvido que aprenderia antes, caso não tivesse dado à luz. Era uma realização fantástica de perceber.

Ainda era um motivo de suadouro entrar nos elevadores, mas eu estava melhorando aos poucos. Na semana passada, eu apenas conseguia subir ou descer acompanhada de alguém, e mesmo assim, rezando internamente para que nada desse errado e eu não voltasse a ter um novo ataque.

Assim que entrei na minha sala, Emily avisou que uma pessoa havia entrado em contato comigo, e o bilhete que minha assistente escrevera dizia _"Amanda Nixon, departamento de marketing do grupo Le Printemps, irá ligar mais tarde." _Franzi o cenho, já que isso só poderia significar que eles estavam repensando a entrevista com Joaquin, o que era, no mínimo, estranho. Suspirei pesadamente, deixando a apreensão de lado para iniciar o meu dia.

A manhã passou tranquila dentro da rotina e pouco tempo depois, a assistente de Carmen entrou em minha sala para avisar que a chefe estaria me esperando lá no fim do dia. Internamente, eu torci para que não fosse nada grave - Carmen tinha o terrível hábito de não se preocupar muito com o horário de saída de seus funcionários quando estes trabalhavam diretamente com ela.

Estava arrumando minha bolsa, ao meio-dia, quando Alice me ligou, convidando para almoçar. Desci o prédio para dar de cara com ela no saguão de entrada, e a pequena mulher parecia enérgica e vivaz como sempre, porém suas feições denotavam um certo nervosismo, e seu estalar de dedos não deixavam dúvidas sobre seu estado.

- Por acaso você e Claire combinaram de me deixar aflita com a ansiedade de vocês hoje? – disse, me aproximando para envolvê-la num abraço. - Saiba que eu já estou mais do que acostumada com drama desnecessário, não vai funcionar.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Bella, mas tenho certeza que são coisas completamente diferentes. – ela disse, se afastando do abraço após deixar um beijo no meu rosto. Ela fez uma pausa e se calou, mas me encarou com olhos azuis tão grandes e interesseiros, que eu só pude franzir os meus, sentindo o que ela queria dizer.

- O que você quer, hein? Eu já conheço esse olhar de cachorro pidão porque, aparentemente, toda a família Platt-Cullen possui esse gene. Nem minha filha escapou.

Ela sorriu sem jeito.

- Eu juro que tento ser sutil, mas nem sempre consigo. Bom, eu quero pedir um favor seu.

- Sério? Eu nem desconfiava. – disse ironicamente, mas sorri apesar disso, envolvendo meu braço no seu para sairmos andando. - Me conte pelo caminho. Estou morrendo de fome.

Nós sentamos no restaurante japonês no fim da rua, que tinha um cardápio especial de almoço, com um preço incrivelmente em conta para um japonês em Nova York; qualquer comida nessa cidade que não proviesse de barraquinhas custava uma fortuna. Os pratos chegaram à mesa, e eu mastigava enquanto ouvia Alice explicando o pequeno impasse que ela enfrentava.

- Então nós não vamos poder ficar por aqui na última semana de aulas. E por isso preciso de sua ajuda. – explicou.

Ela contara que o grupo de teatro da escola, o qual dirigia, havia sido escolhido de última hora para um festival no interior do estado, o que a obrigaria a viajar durante uma semana com eles, quinze dias antes do fim das aulas. Mas além disso, Jasper havia sido convidado para lecionar em palestras de um congresso de Psicologia em Seattle, justamente no mesmo período. O seu dilema aí estava.

- Deixa eu adivinhar, você quer que Rosalie fique conosco lá em casa? Você sabe que ela é mais do que bem-vinda, nem precisava dessa ansiedade toda.

Alice sorriu aliviada.

- Jura que não vai ser incômodo? Eu não quero que ela atrapalhe nem você a trabalhar, nem Claire a estudar.

- Claro que não, que bobagem. Vai ser ótimo, eu estou com saudades dela até.

- Muito, muito obrigada, Bella. Você não sabe como eu fiquei aflita com isso. Rose nunca iria querer ficar na casa dos avós, e eu também não estava nem um pouco satisfeita de deixar minha casa para uma adolescente, que sabe-se lá o que faria na nossa ausência. E eu bem sei o que é ter dezessete anos e um namorado numa casa vazia.

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

- Você fala como se Rose fosse uma diabinha. Eu tenho certeza que existem garotas muito piores que ela.

- É, eu sei disso. Quer dizer, pelo menos acho que sei. Ela anda muito estranha, principalmente depois que começou a namorar o Emmett.

- Vocês não gostam dele?

- Não é bem isso. Ele é um garoto legal, é só que... Não sei, eu acho que esse é o primeiro namorado sério dela, sabe? E eu não quero me intrometer, mas não sei como ela está reagindo a isso.

- Como assim? – indaguei, comendo minha salada. Alice deu de ombros, parecendo encontrar palavras certas para dizer.

- Rose sempre teve namoradinhos, desde muito cedo. Jasper e eu tivemos que aprender a lidar com isso logo, sabendo que nossa filha estava se transformando rapidamente em uma mulher. Ela nunca foi assim... – ela divagou, abanando uma mão para si mesma.

- Assim, um filé de borboleta? – falei rindo, provocando-a com o apelido antigo. Ela me fitou com um brilho de irritação nos olhos.

- Isabella Swan, esse apelido não tinha graça quando eu tinha dezoito anos, e continua não tendo a menor graça hoje em dia.

- Ok. Me desculpe, não tem graça mesmo,_ Filézinho. _– eu ri, mas parei para que ela continuasse.

- Como eu estava dizendo, bom, eu sempre soube que minha filha seria um mulherão e atrairia a atenção dos garotos. Quer dizer, com doze anos ela já recebia propostas de agências de modelo.

- Sim, eu lembro.

Na época, Alice tivera que intervir para impedir que a filha entrasse na carreira tão curta e tão dura de modelo. Rose ficara deslumbrada com a possibilidade, mas logo desistiu de uma possível carreira quando teve que ficar dez horas em pé, durante o seu primeiro e único ensaio fotográfico, quando tinha apenas treze anos. Foi uma lição traumatizante para ela.

- Enfim, ela costumava aparecer com um namorado a cada dois meses, praticamente, durante um longo período. Nós sempre quisemos dar liberdade, mesmo supervisionada, para que ela percebesse como seria bom um relacionamento longo. Mas então apareceu Emmett, e eu pude ver o quanto ela mudou. Você acredita que eles já estão há quase dois anos juntos? E agora eu tenho medo de que Rose esteja repensando isso; que ela esteja com medo da responsabilidade que uma relação séria requer. Eu acho realmente que ela encontrou tudo isso com Emmett, embora seja cedo para dizer e eu nem tenha tanto conhecimento assim da relação deles, mas...

- Eu posso imaginar. – concordei, enquanto mordia um rolinho.

- Sim, e o pior é que ela anda cabisbaixa, cada dia mais retraída, anda pelos cantos com o rosto assustado quase. Eu não sei se é a proximidade da faculdade, ou a cobrança na escola, mas parece que ela está se dando conta de que está virando adulta, e não sabe lidar com isso. Eu nunca pensei que fosse ser tão difícil essa fase, Bella. Eu tento ajudar, mas sempre parece forçado. Não sei o que fazer. Estou me sentindo uma iniciante nessa coisa de ser mãe.

Enquanto Alice falava, eu refletia sobre a minha própria filha em seu processo de crescimento. Embora ainda faltassem alguns anos até que Claire atingisse a maioridade, ela parecia estar no caminho certo; era responsável e o mais independente possível, apesar de ter suas manias imaturas, como era normal.

- Bem, eu posso tentar conversar com ela no tempo em que ela estiver lá em casa. Às vezes, é mais fácil uma jovem conversar com alguém que não seja sua mãe, e sim sua tia legal. – eu ofereci, e sorri levemente. - Se não der certo, bom, eu acho que seu instinto materno dirá o que é melhor fazer.

- Tomara que você consiga. Mas é difícil conseguir conversar com ela. Rose nunca foi muito de se abrir comigo, e tem vezes que eu a vejo sozinha na escola, ou apenas com a companhia de Claire. Acho que ela tem uma relação complicada com o mundo e eu tenho medo de não estar dando a devida atenção a isso.

- Bobagem. É claro que você dá atenção, mas você trabalha demais, e não pode ficar 24 horas por dia no pé da sua filha. – brinquei e ela sorriu entristecida. - Você é uma ótima mãe, Ali. Mesmo um cego veria a sua dedicação.

Seu sorriso foi genuíno, apesar de fraco, e ela apertou minha mão em agradecimento. Alice bebeu um gole de água antes de voltar a falar.

- Ah, eu não sei se Claire já te falou, mas no dia primeiro de julho, quando eu estarei retornando, será a final do campeonato estadual de basquete estudantil. A St. Patrick esse ano será o time residente e o evento de abertura vai ser grande. Como uma festa de final de ano letivo.

- Sim, eu sei. Ela não parou de falar nisso; quer dizer, seu papo nessa última semana tem se alternado entre McSky e o show que a banda dela fará na abertura desse jogo. – eu disse.

Minha filha estava tão animada com a possibilidade de, finalmente, se apresentar para toda a escola, que quase não conseguia dormir nos últimos dias, desde que foram selecionadas pela diretoria, juntamente com outras quatro bandas de alunos. Eu tinha fortes palpites de que Esme interviera nesse processo, de certa forma, mas preferi não cortar o barato dela e não toquei no assunto.

Alice e eu nos calamos após isso, apenas aproveitando o almoço. A comida estava tão saborosa que não deu brechas para papos furados. Isto é, até algum pensamento surgir na mente de Alice, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça bruscamente para me fitar. Seus olhos aflitivos me prenderam a atenção em um instante.

- O que foi dessa vez, Ali? – perguntei enquanto sua expressão oscilava entre aflita e defensiva.

- Ahm... Eu tenho uma coisa para contar, que eu não sei bem se devo ou não contar, e também nem sei se você vai querer saber.

Rolei os olhos.

- Agora você já começou. Pode falar.

- É Edward. – ela disse com cautela, e eu me preparei para o que viria a seguir. - Bem, ao que parece, ele foi pressionado por _aquela mulher_, e ela conseguiu, finalmente, marcar uma data para o casamento deles.

Eu ignorei o frio que percorreu minha espinha e dei de ombros para permanecer inabalável.

- Hm. Bom, tomara que ele não se arrependa mais tarde, não é mesmo? Um divórcio é uma tormenta na vida de uma pessoa.

Alice ficou boquiaberta.

- Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?

- O que você quer que eu diga, Alice? Quer que eu dê um escândalo no restaurante, que eu saia correndo e me jogue da ponte do Brooklyn? Se seu irmão vai casar ou não, isso pouco me importa.

Suspirando, ela sacudiu a cabeça para mim, toda sua postura exclamava reprovação. Eu me lembrava que a última vez que conversamos sobre o assunto, dessa forma, havia sido quando ela me contara do noivado. Foi uma sensação igualmente estranha.

- Está _tudo _errado, Bella. Como você não vê isso?

Eu abaixei meu hashi para falar calmamente.

- O quê eu não vejo, Alice? Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer: o que está feito, está feito? A vida seguiu desse jeito, e qualquer possibilidade que eu e ele tivéssemos de voltar a nos relacionar já se esvaiu, por vários motivos. Se é que houve alguma brecha para isso, esse tempo já se foi, e nós dois seguimos nossas vidas.

- Bella, caso você ainda não tenha percebido, eu sou totalmente contra essa maluquice de casamento. E eu tenho certeza absoluta que você é a única pessoa que pode impedir essa burrice do meu irmão. Vocês não precisam voltar a ter uma relação, porque eu sei que as coisas não são simples assim, eu entendo. Mas vocês poderiam se entender, nem que fosse só para que ele repensasse essa loucura toda. Se você apenas deixasse de ser teimosa e colaborasse...

- Não. – falei num tom firme. - Eu não quero me envolver nesse assunto, de jeito nenhum. E além disso eu já aviso que não garanto que eu vá, caso seja convidada.

- É claro que você será convidada. Quer dizer, isso se houver mesmo festa.

- Por favor, Alice, _por favor,_ não vá fazer nenhuma estupidez, ok? Eu não quero que sequer pensem que eu tenho algo a ver com qualquer merda que possa vir a dar com essa história de casamento. – eu disse, dando um fim a discussão.

Falar a palavra _casamento _foi difícil, mais do que eu imaginava. Parecia que a concretude da nossa separação estava, enfim, próxima de chegar a uma conclusão, e dessa vez seria para sempre. Um caminho completamente sem volta. E eu estava em parte aliviada com a novidade, em parte só um pouco ressentida. Respirei fundo para não deixar que as sensações desagradáveis tomassem conta de mim, e rapidamente desviei meus pensamentos.

- Está bem. – falou ela parecendo se dar por vencida. - Eles marcaram pra dezembro do ano que vem, pelo menos está bem longe. Mas só estou informando. E o assunto morre por aqui. _Por enquanto..._

Sua última frase foi sussurrada, mas eu fingi não dar a atenção que ela procurava.

- Obrigada por não pressionar o assunto. Agora, falando em casamentos, eu serei madrinha esse ano, já contei? – falei. Alice sacudiu a cabeça. - É dos meus amigos, Garrett e Mary. Você deve se lembrar deles, fizeram estágio comigo.

- Lembro um pouco. Eu lembro de uma festa de aniversário de Edward, acho que a de 21 anos, onde eu estava trocando as pernas depois de tanto beber daquele bendito drinque com uísque que o papai fez, e então eu cheguei para os dois, que se beijavam num canto da sala, e fiz algum comentário idiota sobre como ambos eram ruivos, e os filhos seriam lindos. E só me recordo porque vocês ficaram tirando sarro da minha cara por semanas por conta disso.

- Sim, exatamente esse casal. – falei rindo da recordação, deixando de lado o clima anterior de quase tensão. - Então, vai ser em outubro, e eu estou muito feliz por ter sido convidada para madrinha, mas... Já estou temendo qual será o vestido que me farão colocar.

- Se você puder escolher sozinha, eu estou aqui para ajudar. Tenho mais experiência nisso, acredite. – ela disse e eu aquiesci, já que era a pura verdade. - Bom, e quem vai te acompanhar até o altar?

- Pelo que eu entendi, Riley vai entrar comigo, e muito provavelmente será o meu parceiro durante a noite, na hora das valsas. Acho que nós somos os únicos solteiros, então não teremos escolhas.

- Riley... Esse nome não me é estranho. Mas não me lembro do rosto dele.

- Ele também estagiou conosco, era o mais novo da turma.

- Hmm, e ele está solteiro, é? – Alice falou insinuantemente, mexendo as sobrancelhas enquanto eu terminava de comer toda a refeição do meu prato, apenas esperando pela sobremesa. Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Alice, você tem que se decidir. Ou você quer que eu volte para Edward, ou você quer me arranjar parceiros sexuais. Uma coisa ou outra, escolha um lado!

- Bella, eu só quero que você seja feliz. Estou do _seu _lado.

- Ah sim, claro. Obrigada por ser uma amiga tão altruísta e generosa. – falei com ironia. - Sim, Riley é solteiro. Sim, eu o acho atraente e, por acaso, ele já teve uma queda por mim há anos, coisa que eu tenho plena consciência, mas nunca rolou nada entre nós. Pronto. Você não precisa mais cavar esse assunto.

- Ok, mas meu único conselho é que amigos podem ter seus benefícios, se é que você me entende. Eu digo e repito, isso pode te fazer muito bem, nem que seja apenas por um tempo.

- Uhum. – murmurei, mas sem abrir a boca, já que saboreava uma colherada do doce de chocolate e menta derretendo sobre minha língua. - Mas eu estou ótima assim. Tenho chocolate, é tudo que eu preciso.

Alice começou a protestar sobre minha justificativa, mas antes que ela pudesse continuar, eu enfiei uma colherada do bolo em sua boca, tentando silenciá-la com a nossa sobremesa.

Felizmente funcionou.

O resto da minha tarde foi ocupada por uma revisão do artigo que já havia sido escrito sobre uma famosa empresária, criadora dos sapatos e bolsa que as nova-iorquinas mais cobiçavam. Às cinco da tarde, eu já estava terminando e preparando para arrumar minhas coisas quando a assistente de Carmen chamou-me em minha sala.

- Boa tarde, Carmen. – disse ao entrar em seu escritório. Ela estava de pé, com várias fotos sobre a mesa. Era o dia de escolha da capa da semana.

- Boa tarde, Bella. – ela falou sem desviar os olhos para mim. Eu esperei até que ela terminasse o que fazia e me dar atenção.

- Eu recebi seu recado. Já podemos conversar? Sou toda ouvidos. – eu falei, sentando na cadeira, mas ela permaneceu de pé.

- Não, Bella, nossa reunião não será aqui, você não sabe?

Eu olhei confusa para ela, mas me levantei, em todo caso.

- Não, só me disseram que você me esperava no final da tarde. Vamos pra onde?

- Para o escritório do meu irmão, oras.

- Por quê? – me peguei exclamando repleta de curiosidade, me sentindo uma boba com tantas perguntas. Carmen apenas entregou a foto que serviria de capa para sua assistente, e pegou sua bolsa.

- A Amanda ligou para você mais cedo, não ligou? Temos uma reunião com eles, sobre o livro. Meu Deus, Bella, você está tão aérea hoje.

- Amanda? Que livro? – eu me perdi em meio a confusão de suas palavras, e de repente, me vi sendo empurrada até minha sala.

- Amanda Nixon, a diretora de criação e marketing do _Le Printemps_. Nós temos uma reunião com ela sobre o livro do centenário do grupo. Ande, pegue sua bolsa e vamos, pois temos que estar lá em trinta minutos!

Eu não tive opção a não ser arrumar minhas coisas e sair sem sequer me despedir de Emily ou desligar meu computador. Minha assistente apenas me lançou um olhar de perdão para mim, quando eu a questionei a razão de não terem me falado sobre nada disso antes.

- Carmen, me perdoe, mas eu não sei do que você está falando, nem sei do motivo exato dessa reunião. Realmente, eu lembro que uma Amanda Nixon ligou hoje mais cedo, quando eu ainda não tinha chegado, mas ela não retornou. Preciso de um esclarecimento aqui.

Nós fomos para o elevador, e ela falou enquanto descíamos.

- No final do ano que vem será o centenário do grupo _Le Printemps_, o qual é comandado pelo meu irmão Joaquin, creio que você se recorde disso. – disse pesando no sarcasmo, e eu contive minha língua dentro da boca para não dar uma resposta atravessada. - Então, eles farão várias comemorações, e um registro literário sobre a história dos hotéis do grupo será uma delas. E, obviamente, Joaquin teve influência na escolha da editora que lançará o livro. A nossa _Readers_ foi a escolhida.

Enquanto ela explicava, eu sentia meu coração acelerando com cada palavra. Eu tinha quase certeza sobre o que ela estava implicando, mas não queria me adiantar ou criar esperanças falsas.

- E nós estamos indo para lá, por que...? – indaguei.

Carmen bufou antes de rolar os olhos.

- Porque eles querem você, menina, por que mais seria?

- Eles me querem... pra escrever. O livro? – eu balbicei feito uma idiota, mas minha boca entreabriu-se de perplexidade.

- Bella, eu pensava que você fosse mais esperta que isso. Não está claro?

O sorriso que começou a se espalhar pelo meu rosto não podia ser contido nem que eu tentasse. Uma sensação de realização tomava conta de mim. Era o sonho de onze entre dez jornalistas que eu conhecia.

- Obrigada por me escolher, Carmen, eu estou... imensamente lisonjeada.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Agradeça a Joaquin, que adorou a sua entrevista com _"a jornalista mais gentil que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer"_, como ele disse. E também ao gerente dele, que parece que soprou seu nome à Amanda, enquanto faziam a reunião para escolha de possíveis escritores.

Meu sorriso diminuiu por alguns milímetros. Eu sabia que estava bom demais para ser verdade. Entrentao, nem sequer o conhecimento de que Edward, o gerente do _Le Printemps_, havia metido o bedelho nessa escolha por mim iria tirar a minha excitação. Escrever um livro sempre foi um sonho, um que eu já havia há tempos desistido de perseguir, por parecer tão impossível.

- Você estaria disposta? – ela perguntou ao sairmos do prédio. Seu motorista nos esperava com o carro na porta, e rapidamente entramos.

- Estou, claro. – respondi. Porém minha consciência não evitou pensar duas vezes. Era uma chance e tanto, mas apesar de tudo, eu precisava encarar a realidade.

Meu cargo de editora subchefe ainda era recente, e só agora eu estava começando a realmente pegar o ritmo do trabalho, após o primeiro mês.

- Mas... eu apenas temo não conseguir encaixar um projeto desses no meu calendário. Quer dizer, é uma oportunidade maravilhosa, mas a revista toma praticamente todo o meu dia.

- Bella, eu tenho certeza que, se você quiser, achará um tempo. E, além disso, você terá o auxílio de mais um profissional, que ficará encarregado pela pesquisa histórica, e eu serei sua revisora. Basta você dizer sim. Eu, particularmente, acho que esse livro poderá ter um diferencial com a sua escrita. E o pagamento será bastante recompensador. Pense com carinho, _sí, mi querida? _– ela disse com seu tom que variava de complacente a condescendente em um instante.

Carmen me queria nessa empreitada, sabe-se lá porquê. Eu mordi o interior da bochecha, olhando para as ruas movimentadas que passavam ligeiras por nós, refletindo sobre tudo isso.

Escrever um livro seria mais uma responsabilidade dentro da minha rotina já apertada. Eu poderia trabalhar fora de casa, mas isso chatearia Claire, certamente. Outro fator que atribulava o meu caminho era um só, e logo aquele que me deixava incomodada, de tal modo que me deixava com um pé atrás antes de aceitar a proposta. Eu não queria me sentir obrigada a ter gratidão por Edward ter me indicado para esse trabalho.

Era uma situação limítrofe enervante.

Nossas vidas ultimamente pareciam se cruzar em mais esquinas que o meu bem-estar tolerava, e a promessa de que ele jamais se envolveria com minhas questões da vida profissional havia sido anulada. Ele havia interferido dessa vez, e embora o resultado fosse positivo, eu não queria, de modo algum, que as pessoas achassem que eu apenas estava lá por um favor.

Haviam outros jornalistas igualmente talentosos trabalhando, mesmo na _New York Week_, e qualquer um questionaria o motivo de ser eu, ex-esposa do gerente, a escolhida. Eu me sentiria muito mais confortável se tivesse conseguido com o meu talento, apenas, e não com a simpatia de alguém influente em ambas as partes envolvidas, e na minha vida.

Era uma guerra dura, onde prós e contras pesavam quase igualmente. Mas, no final, minha sensação de satisfação com a possibilidade de um sonho estar próximo de ser realizado pesou muito mais que futuras intrigas ou desconfianças de terceiros. Afinal, eu duvidava que Carmen seria convidada, caso não tivesse qualquer envolvimento com o presidente do Grupo, então estávamos igualmente beneficiadas nisso.

Eu iria aceitar esse trabalho. E nada me impediria de mostrar que eu merecia aquele espaço, se fosse preciso.

xxxx

A reunião estava acontecendo em uma ala do hotel que eu ainda não havia visitado. Agradeci, internamente, pela sala de reuniões ser em um andar mais próximo ao térreo, e eu não ter que passar tempo demais naquele bendito elevador.

A tal Amanda Nixon explicava o processo que envolvia desde a concepção do livro, até o que eles esperavam com o lançamento. O objetivo era contar a saga de um dos grupos mais importantes da hotelaria norte-americana, honrando todos os altos e baixos e as figuras mais influentes de sua história, além de relatar um pouco sobre cada uma das filiais, e histórias interessantes que as envolvessem.

Ao lado da Srta. Nixon estava Joaquin Denali, sua secretária, e um assistente de Amanda. Do lado oposto da mesa, eu sentava entre Carmen e uma cadeira vazia, enquanto esperávamos o segundo escritor convidado chegar. Aparentemente, eu havia sido a última a saber da empreitada, ou mesmo receber o convite. Havia sido uma boa surpresa, mas de vez em quando era bom ter conhecimento das coisas.

- Bem, como vejo que o Sr. Morrison está terrivelmente atrasado, vamos prosseguir com a reunião. – anunciou Amanda, após termos feito uma pausa de dez minutos para um café e para esperar pelo tal Sr. Morrison. Joaquin parecia nervoso.

- Srta. Nixon, eu já estou voltando atrás nessa escolha pelo Sr. Morrison. Estamos aqui há uma hora, e ele sequer ligou para justificar o atraso? Ele não me parece interessado o suficiente, e você sabe que eu não suporto pessoas anti-profissionais. – ele disse com uma carranca no rosto, sentando-se em seu lugar. Era estranho ver uma postura tão grave em um homem que havia se mostrado apenas dócil em um outro momento. Mas ele tinha toda a razão.

- Vamos esperar mais cinco minutos, Sr. Denali. Pode ser?

Ele bufou, mas aquiesceu com a cabeça, resmungando sobre o quanto era uma falta de respeito uma pessoa marcar um compromisso e não dar satisfações.

Quase doze minutos haviam se passado, em meio ao silêncio que tomara conta da sala - eu marquei no grande relógio que enfeitava a parede avermelhada, mais do que entediada de estar ali esperando. Já havia decorado o padrão do papel de parede, quando Joaquin jogou sobre a mesa o livro de notas que ele lia, assustando a todos os presentes com o barulho proporcionado.

- É isso. Já esperamos demais, e esse senhor não atende nenhum telefone. Ele está fora e ponto final. Tenho certeza que podemos encontrar alguém igualmente competente para esse trabalho, pois o tempo é curto. – ele anunciou com firmeza, e eu senti a inquietação de Amanda e o assistente por terem que lidar com um imprevisto tão inconveniente.

- Mas, Sr. Denali, já está tudo acertado com o Sr. Morrison, e nós demoramos tanto a achar alguém que se encaixasse nos requisitos que precisamos. Vai ser difícil encontrar alguém agora. – ela explicou avidamente.

- Sinto muito, Amanda, mas temos urgência para esse livro ficar pronto antes do aniversário. Precisamos de alguém que seja compatível com as nossas expectativas. – ele falou dando um ponto final ao impasse, e virou-se com intenção para Carmen e eu. - Me digam, vocês são do ramo, quem vocês podem indicar para esse trabalho?

- A-agora? – eu ouvi Carmen, pela primeira vez na vida, gaguejar. Ela parecia não estar preparada para a pergunta, e eu percebi que seu irmão tinha a inacreditável habilidade de desarmá-la de sua atitude de superioridade sempre imponente.

- Preciso de uma resposta pra ontem, Carmen.

- Eu preciso avaliar, Joaquin, existem tantos profissionais que eu conheço...

- Sr. Denali, nós ainda temos a lista de outras opções, podemos começar por ali. – falou a tímida secretária de Joaquin, e ele olhou para ela.

- Pois bem, onde está essa lista?

- Eu irei imprimir, senhor. Só um minuto. – ela disse, se levantando para usar o computador que ficava no canto da ampla sala.

Ela retornou, e entregou a lista a Joaquin, que por sua vez, rapidamente passou para Carmen.

- Quais desses nomes você conhece, e quais você aprova, Carmen? – ele falou, e ela o fitou um instante antes de pegar o papel. Fez um sinal com a cabeça para que eu me aproximasse e inspecionasse com ela.

Haviam alguns nomes que eu reconhecia, alguns que eram ótimos profissionais, outros nem tanto. Alguns trabalharam comigo em algum momento, ou eu apenas havia ouvido falar. Mas um nome em especial saltou aos meus olhos, e eu soltei um arquejo para o inesperado.

- Você tem alguma coisa a dizer, Bella? – ela disse em voz baixa.

- Bem, sim. Eu conheço ele, Riley Biers. É meu amigo pessoal, e eu tenho certeza que é um profissional excelente. Ele tem muita experiência com pesquisa, se eu não me engano esse era o cargo dele na _Science Now_; jornalismo investigativo é a sua especialidade.

- Ótimo, uma pessoa de confiança e que temos certeza que terá uma boa relação com Bella. Podemos contactá-lo, então? – declarou Joaquin, virando-se para Amanda Nixon. Ela pareceu pega de surpresa, mas assentiu a cabeça.

- Bom, eu devo admitir que ele era um dos mais cotados. Eu ligo ainda hoje e podemos marcar uma nova reunião amanhã.

- Tudo bem. Estamos de acordo? – Sr. Denali falou, olhando para Carmen e eu. Ambas concordamos. Ele se levantou, sendo seguido pelo resto de nós.

- Foi um prazer, Isabella. – ele sorriu ao me alcançar, e eu retribui, apertando sua mão estendida.

- Espero fazer um bom trabalho. Estou incrivelmente animada. Muito obrigada pela oportunidade.

- Não há de quê. Acho mesmo que vai ser um bom trabalho. – ele concordou, me dando espaço para sair. Me despedi rapidamente de Carmen e dos outros presentes.

Eu mal podia acreditar na reviravolta do destino. Riley e eu jamais havíamos trabalhados juntos, mas eu tinha certeza que seria muito agradável, embora esperasse que qualquer desentendimento entre nós não afetasse nossa amizade. Mas eu estava confiante de que iria dar certo.

Desci no elevador sozinha, a primeira a sair, já que estava mais do que louca para ir correndo para casa e contar as novidades à minha filha. Entretanto, eu precisava fazer uma coisa antes.

Ao sair do elevador, meus pés me guiaram diretamente até a recepção.

- Boa tarde, em que posso ajudar? – falou a mocinha sorridente.

- Boa tarde... Ou boa noite. Bem, eu estou procurando uma pessoa que trabalha aqui, na verdade. Será que eu posso saber essa informação por aqui?

- Claro. – ela disse pegando o interfone. - É só me dizer qual o setor, e eu ligo.

- Ah sim, é da gerência. Edward Cullen?

A moça hesitou por um momento.

- Oh. Você tinha um horário marcado? Porque eu creio que a essa hora, ele não esteja mais trabalhando.

- Ah, claro. – eu falei, me sentindo idiota por não reparar que já havia passado demais da hora normal de trabalho. - Você sabe se ele já saiu? Eu sou Isabella Swan, a ex-esposa dele, preciso tratar de uns assuntos.

- Hm, não sei, eu acabei de chegar para o turno da noite. – falou. - Espere, vou checar.

Assisti enquanto ela fazia a ligação, mas foi rápido. Edward já havia ido embora.

- Já entendi. Bom, obrigada, em todo caso. – eu disse. - Boa noite.

- De nada. Boa noite!

Saí do hotel para caminhar até o fim da rua, onde eu sabia que Edward estaria. Fiquei ridiculamente empacada na porta da frente. Não fazia ideia de como ele reagiria, já que uma visita minha deveria ser a última coisa que ele esperaria, então pensei cinco vezes antes de decidir, e entrar para me apresentar na portaria de seu apartamento. O porteiro anunciou minha chegada, e eu pude ouvir que Edward hesitara enquanto respondia do outro lado da linha. Quando, enfim, tive minha passagem liberada, subi os treze andares até sua casa.

Era um prédio chique, que certamente abrigava diversos empresários solteirões que necessitavam do serviço do _apart-hotel_. Haviam apenas dois apartamentos por andar, e eu caminhei com cautela até a porta do lado direito no fim do corredor, suspirando e torcendo para que ele estivesse sozinho e sem a companhia de sua noiva.

Eu não queria dever gratidão a Edward. Eu não queria me sentir como se devesse _qualquer coisa_. Mas precisava admitir que ele havia feito uma boa ação, dessa vez, já que talvez sem sua indicação eu não teria conseguido esse trabalho que era um sonho. Um sonho, não da forma como eu sempre imaginei que pudesse acontecer, mas já era um começo.

Expirei longamente ao parar em frente a sua porta, e toquei a campainha antes que me arrependesse de vir até aqui agradecê-lo por isso.

- Bella? – ele falou ao abrir, confuso, ainda que estivesse esperando a minha chegada.

- Oi. Eu posso entrar? Prometo que serei breve. – falei, e Edward se afastou para me deixar passar.

Era a primeira vez que eu entrava em sua casa, e embora a curiosidade me aguçasse, achei que seria menos rude se eu não vagasse meus olhos para reparar no local. Me concentrei em sentar no sofá que ele havia indicado, e então fixei meus olhos em sua figura, que guardava alguma coisa no móvel da sala. Ele ainda vestia parte de seu terno padrão do hotel, apenas a calça cinza e a camisa social branca com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos, o que indicava que ele havia acabado de chegar em casa. Seus pés estavam descalços, e seu rosto aparentava cansaço.

- Desculpe te incomodar assim, sem sequer ligar antes. Eu estava no hotel, e me avisaram que você já tinha saído...

- Tudo bem. Mas o que houve? É algum problema com Claire? Algum outro problema? – ele logo perguntou, parecendo nervoso. Eu sacudi a cabeça.

- Não, calma. Não é nenhum problema.

- Que bom. – ele falou expirando, e pausou para coçar a nuca, num gesto extremamente familiar. - Você... quer beber alguma coisa? Eu não sei bem o que tenho na geladeira, mas...

- Não vou querer nada, tudo bem. – disse, mas percebi que sua postura era de desconforto. - Sente-se, Edward, por favor.

- Claro. – ele falou e sentou-se à minha frente em uma cadeira que puxara da mesa de jantar, colocando uma perna dobrada sobre um joelho. Edward me olhou com apreensão, e eu tive que desviar o olhar um momento antes de voltar a falar.

- É... Bem, eu vim aqui, porque sei o que você fez por mim.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Eu fiz?

- Sim. E eu queria te agradecer.

O silêncio que tomou conta foi repleto de um suspense que normalmente eu acharia ridículo, não fosse a presença dele aqui. Tive que contar até três para quebrar a ausência de som.

- Diga alguma coisa, Edward. Eu sei que você sabe do que estou falando. O livro...?

- Oh. Sim, claro. – ele disse, saindo de seu transe perplexo. - Eu não sabia que eles tinham levado a sério a minha sugestão. Isso é... realmente maravilhoso, Bella.

- Sim, eles levaram a sério. E eu fui escolhida. Bem, um _dos _escolhidos. Acabei de sair da reunião com eles, e por um contratempo, acabou que Riley vai substituir a outra pessoa escolhida. Ainda mal posso acreditar.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O Riley? Riley Biers? Uau. Faz anos que não o vejo.

- É, eu também não tenho tido muito contato com ele, mas o vi mês passado. – eu assenti, e lambi meus lábios, que ficaram secos. - Então era só isso, eu só queria agradecer. Isso será muito importante pra mim, você não faz ideia.

- Eu faço. – ele disse suavemente. - Era um sonho seu, não era? Não tive como deixar essa oportunidade passar quando soube que estariam fazendo esse livro. Eu sei que disse que não iria me intrometer mais na sua vida, mas não consegui, me perdoe. Bom, ao menos você conseguiu. Acho que eu devia te dar os parabéns, porque sei que não te escolheram à toa.

- Obrigada. – falei, sentindo-me tocada por sua consideração. - E eu te perdoo dessa vez, porque acabou sendo uma coisa boa, afinal, e eu estou ridiculamente animada para esse trabalho. Mas só dessa vez, hein.

- Eu sei. Estou feliz por você. Eu só quero o seu bem, Bella. – Edward falou. O modo como seu olhar intenso capturou o meu enquanto mostrava-me um sorriso sincero, suave e gentil foi suficiente para contrair meu peito e criar um nó em minha garganta. Suspirei para evitar deixar-me envolver pelas emoções do dia.

- Bom, acho que é só isso. – falei me levantando.

- Ok. – ele disse, me encaminhando até a porta.

- Boa noite, Edward. – falei ao estender minha mão, e ele a tomou em seguida.

- Boa noite. Espero você lá no hotel mais vezes? Creio que começarão a trabalhar logo.

- Sim, eu acredito que sim. – respondi e dei de ombros. - Vai ver que agora você realmente vá conseguir me pagar aquele chá.

- Tomara. – falou com um sorriso ligeiro. - Boa noite, Bella.

- Boa noite. – cumprimentei novamente e saí pela porta.

Havia sido uma visita rápida, porém menos complicada do que eu imaginava. E Edward pareceu sinceramente feliz por ter conseguido, apenas para variar, fazer algo de bom por mim. Talvez ele estivesse perplexo por eu estar abaixando minha guarda e o meu orgulho, ao agradecê-lo. Talvez ele estivesse genuinamente feliz por mim. Mas apenas a sua expressão ao declarar seu sentimento em relação a isso e me dizer o quanto tinha consideração por mim foi suficiente para mexer comigo. Consideração era uma coisa que eu não esperava dele há muito tempo. Mas Edward pareceu completamente sincero dessa vez.

Cheguei em casa e contei as novidades para minha filha, que por sua vez, mostrou tanta alegria que eu tive quase que impedi-la à força de ir se arrumar para comemorar justo agora. Ela parecia muito mais contente com a notícia do que quando eu fui promovida. Mas faríamos nossa comemoração amanhã.

Naquela noite, meu corpo adormeceu cansado, embora minha cabeça flutuasse com os sentimentos vividos no dia. Um novo sonho estranho resolveu infiltrar-se em meu sono, mas ao contrário dos outros, este não era um pesadelo. Pelo contrário. Era alegre, repleto de flores e possuía uma paz que há muito eu não sentia. Meus dois companheiros estavam presentes, e eu evitei acordar para não perdê-los de vista enquanto corríamos, livres, por um campo florido.

As risadas do meu marido e de nossa filha pequena eram a trilha sonora que contribuía para que aquele pedacinho fabricado de irrealidade fosse perfeito.

E o foi, naquele momento. Ao menos enquanto eu permanecia de olhos fechados, tudo era perfeito.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¹Jason Priestley existe, e foi realmente um Robert Pattinson da década de 90, quando protagonizou a série adolescente "Barrados no Baile", a qual recentemente ficou em evidência ao ter uma regravação (chamada "90210". Passava na Sony, e eu achava uó). Aqui umas fotos do moço bit. ly/ ntgM8U**

**O meu COMUNICADO é que: agora eu estou fazendo estágio, juntamente com a faculdade, o que deixa o meu tempo mais curto ainda. Portanto, terei apenas os fins de semana para escrever, e ainda não sei como ficará o cronograma de postagens. Se não for quinta, será aos sábados ou domingos. Verei como fica isso mais adiante.**

**E eu apenas demorei pra postar essa semana pois o documento que eu havia escrito foi corrompido, o que me fez reescrever tudo o que já estava feito! Um saco.**

**Têm dúvidas? Me perguntem, e eu respondo ****_quase_**** tudo. Mas vocês precisam deixar um meio para eu responder, pois review anônima NÃO é possível. Ainda não tenho dons de Alice Cullen pra prever meios de comunicar-me com vocês :)**

**Não me abandonem!**

**Até breve.**


	14. Cap 13: Novidade

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, minha beta de quem agora sou companheira na luta trabalhista! Lerê, lerê, sister.** **HAHAH**

**Prestem atenção que o capítulo é duplo - mãe e filha divindo o POV; a separação está bem clara, com o nome de cada uma.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Novidade<strong>

_**Bella**_

Tudo tinha começado com uma pergunta que me fez revirar os olhos para minha filha.

- Mãe, eu estou gorda? – ela perguntara ao se inspecionar diante do espelho do meu quarto, enquanto eu procurava por uma roupa limpa para trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Gargalhei para Claire, sacudindo a cabeça pela pergunta sem noção e, obviamente, respondi que não. Minha filha não conseguiria ser gorda nem que tentasse - e eu lhes digo que _tentar engordar _era o que ela mais fazia, mesmo que não intencionalmente. Tudo bem, nos últimos meses ela havia perdido algumas roupas, mas eu tinha certeza que isso não era nada além de um processo normal da puberdade. Claire estava crescendo, tomando formas de mulher, e era claro que isso a assustava.

O único problema era fazê-la entender isso.

Durante a semana, eu precisei intervir para que Claire não começasse uma dieta maluca-porém-milagrosa que uma colega da escola havia lhe apresentado. Entretanto, nada a impediu de me arrastar para uma aula de academia.

_Eu_, a dona de uma bicicleta e uma esteira ergométricas caseiras que, atualmente, apenas ocupavam espaço e serviam de moradia para as aranhas da garagem.

Era domingo de manhã, o único dia que havia me dado folga em meio ao trabalho e aos preparativos para o livro. Claire havia combinado de me encontrar na academia mais próxima a nossa casa, onde ela já havia nos matriculado, e depois de duas horas de fazermos sabe-se lá o quê, ela voltaria para a casa do pai. E me obrigara a ser sua companhia, como se suas pernas firmes e lisas precisassem de alguma tonificação extra. Se eu não a conhecesse melhor, pensaria que esta era uma forma sutil de dizer que _eu_ precisava de uma malhação.

Me sentia uma extraterrestre visitando planetas longínquos e estranhos. As pessoas passavam de um lado a outro falando palavras que eu não reconhecia como inglês, usando roupas justas demais para serem consideradas vestimentas normais. Estarrecida, eu apenas pensava _"o quê estou fazendo aqui?_", enquanto ficava na portaria esperando minha filha chegar.

Estava quase dormindo no sofá duro do pequeno saguão quando reconheci o carro de Edward estacionando no meio-fio, e ambos saltaram, caminhando até a academia. Eu levantei para encontrá-los na porta, estranhando o fato de Edward ter acompanhado Claire.

- Ah meu Deus, mãe. – ela disse ao me ver, sem nem mesmo me cumprimentar. Me inspecionou de cima a baixo, e eu segui seu olhar para ver o que a incomodava tanto.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Tsc. Eu _sabia_. É claro que você ia colocar a roupa mais ferrada do seu armário. Toma. – ela falou buscando algo em sua mochila, e me entregou uma regata e uma calça preta de lycra, que ainda tinham etiquetas e pareciam caber apenas metade de mim nelas.

- De onde você tirou isso?

- Eu comprei ontem quando fui comprar minhas roupas de malhar. Veste isso, por favor. Senão, os professores vão querer te colocar na aula de hidroginástica junto com as velhinhas. É sério. – ela avisou, e eu peguei a roupa, boquiaberta. Edward estava parado ao lado de nossa filha, apreciando nossa conversa, enquanto claramente segurava gargalhadas. Eu comprimi os olhos para ele.

- Edward. E você, porque está aqui? – perguntei rispidamente.

- Bom dia, Bella. Desculpe, mas eu tinha que vir aqui ver isso. Sabe, _você_, em uma academia.

- Aham, claro. Riam de mim. Mas saiba que a culpa é toda dessa garotinha aqui. – falei apontando para Claire, e sentindo-me surpreendentemente mais irritada por estar acordada a essa hora, do que por Edward estar presente.

- Mãe, você disse que era academia em troca de fazer a dieta. Você pediu por isso! – ela me lembrou, e eu quase me chutei por ter tido a brilhante ideia. - Vai se trocar logo, por favor, pois a aula de_ power iog_a começa em 5 minutos.

- Claire, isso não vai caber em mim.

- Claro que vai. É tamanho único. Anda logo. – ela disse com seu modo impaciente de ser. Eu bufei e saí andando em busca do banheiro.

Antes de sair do saguão de entrada, retornei para a porta com um objetivo.

- E você não vai ficar aqui para assistir, vai? – inquiri a Edward, que permaneceu com os braços cruzados e encostado contra a parede do lado de dentro.

- Não. – ele sorriu de uma forma que eu sabia que escondia uma mentira descarada. Ergui as sobrancelhas até que ele dissesse a verdade. - Ok, talvez... Um pouco.

Dessa vez, eu cruzei meus braços, infantilmente batendo o pé no chão.

- Se ele não for embora, eu não saio daqui. – declarei para Claire. Ela rolou os olhos, mas virou-se para Edward.

- Pai, eu sei que prometi que deixaria você assistir esse momento épico, mas... – ela falou, confirmando o seu status de traidorazinha contra mim.

- Já entendi. – disse ele, desencostando da parede, mas inclinando-se para sussurrar para Claire em um tom alto. Propositalmente olhando para mim. - Mas eu vou sentar ali, e se eu ouvir algum grito, posso correr até a sala.

- Fechado! – ela disse rindo em conspiração, mas recolheu o rabo entre as pernas quando notou meu olhar feroz. Claire foi andando na minha frente para procurar a sala de _power ioga_. E eu já estava morrendo de medo. Qualquer coisa que tivesse um _power_ na frente, não podia ser bom.

- Vai mesmo ficar por aqui? Isso pode demorar um pouco. Na verdade, umas duas horas. – perguntei a Edward, já que ele provavelmente devia ter coisas melhores a fazer.

- Eu trouxe um livro. E não tenho nenhum compromisso, então... – ele deu de ombros.

- Bom, a escolha é sua. Mas se você aparecer lá...

- Já sei, já sei. – Edward falou, e sentou-se no sofá desconfortável, portando seu irritante sorriso. Eu fui atrás de Claire para não me irritar ainda mais.

xxxx

- Chega, por favor, chega. Eu já estou vendo a luz! – falei em meio a arfadas, sem ter mais forças para ficar de pé.

Meia hora havia passado. Nós estávamos terminando o aquecimento, apenas, e eu já queria processar o treinador por tentativa de homício. No caso, o meu.

- Mãe, deixa de ser... – Claire falou com a voz esforçada. - Fracote. Eu estou ó...ótima. Aguente firme.

Eu olhei para ela, com a cabeça entre as pernas. Tudo doía, tudo. Eu me perguntava a todo momento se estávamos mesmo na turma correta; quer dizer, isso não deveria ser ioga, uma aula embalada por movimentos leves, de respiração e relaxamento? A expressão no rosto da minha filha não me enganava. Ela estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu.

- Sabe. – eu disse engolindo em seco. - Eu acho que... aquela aula de hidroginástica com idosos não soa tão mal.

- Sem. Chances. – ela disse, respirando fundo, e quase se jogando no chão quando o treinador declarou o fim da tortura, dando uma pausa para bebermos uma água antes de retornamos à segunda parte da aula.

Eu me arrastei até o bebedouro sozinha, já que Claire havia ficado estirada no chão. Quando voltei, ela não estava mais lá. Eu esperei até que o treinador voltasse a dar as ordens, mas Claire não tinha aparecido, então resolvi sair para procurá-la.

Ela não estava no banheiro, ou no bebedouro, e nem em nenhuma outra sala de ginástica. Eu fui até o saguão, porém Edward também não estava por lá.

- Com licença, você viu o homem que estava sentado naquele sofá? – perguntei, tendo a nítida sensação de que ele estaria junto de Claire.

- Ah, e como eu poderia não notá-lo? – riu a recepcionista, de modo insinuante. Seu sorriso sumiu ao reparar a insatisfação em meu rosto. - Bom, ele saiu com uma menina, se é isso que você quer saber. Acho que foram para aquele lado.

Ela apontou o caminho e eu segui, indo parar na lanchonete da academia. Eu só pude caminhar indignada até os dois, que estavam sentados na bancada da cantina.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – exclamei incrédula. Claire virou-se e olhou para mim como se tivesse sido pega em flagrante, o que era a mais pura verdade.

- Mãe, é que... O papai estava lá sozinho na portaria, e ele disse que estava com fome. Sabe, eu não gosto de deixar as pessoas fazerem uma boquinha sozinhas, e...

- Claire, você insistiu nessa aula, e agora me abandona? Venha, levanta daí, e vamos voltar. – falei acenando uma mão para que ela me acompanhasse. Minha filha mordeu o lábio inferior, entreolhando pra mim e Edward.

- É que... está doendo, mãe. – ela falou com a voz miúda para me fazer sentir pena.

- Você quer ou não fazer isso? – eu perguntei para esclarecer. Era claro que, assim que ela dissesse que havia desistido, eu sairia correndo sem olhar para trás. Mas não queria que ela desistisse para continuar com paranóias e tentar fazer maluquices para emagrecer.

- Eu quero. Eu _preciso_. – falou incerta.

- Mas...? – disse para que ela continuasse.

- Não sei se estou pronta.

- Deixe ela fazer o que ela achar melhor agora, Bella. – interviu Edward, não ajudando em nada. Eu me refreei para não mandá-lo calar a boca.

- Filha, posso falar com você? – eu chamei, e ela me acompanhou quando andei até o canto do pátio aberto onde ficava a cantina. Paramos ao lado de uma quina, e eu pus as mãos em seus ombros, fitando-a diretamente.

- Claire, meu amor, me diga o que você quer? Fale a verdade. Se você não quiser, não se sinta obrigada. Mas se você quer mesmo fazer exercícios, assuma um compromisso.

Ela suspirou.

- Eu preciso emagrecer, sei disso. Mas é que é tão difícil, e eu sei que qualquer outra aula será igualmente dura.

- Ok. Mas primeiro me diga, honestamente, de onde você tirou essa história de que "precisa emagrecer"? Eu já disse que você é perfeita, não tem nada de errado com seu corpo.

- Eu sei, mas... – ela começou a dizer, mas seu olhar encarava os tênis. - É que já são três calças que eu perco porque não cabem mais em mim. Sabe, tem gente que não gosta de garotas de bumbum grande, e tal.

Eu comprimi os olhos com desconfiança. Ela não era assim há alguns meses; minha filha sempre fora confiante de si mesma, então todo esse desconforto tinha que ter a influência de alguém.

- Tem _gente_? Que tipo de gente?

- Bem, sabe, as garotas do último ano... E os garotos também. E... é... _Jake_. – ela murmurou a última parte, porém eu pude ouvir perfeitamente. Segurei seu queixo delicadamente para erguer seu rosto, que estava virado para baixo o tempo todo.

- Ei. Se o Jake falou qualquer coisa ruim sobre você, então é porque ele não te merece. Ouviu? – eu disse firmemente, e ela mais uma vez suspirou.

- Bem, não é que ele tenha falado com todas as letras, mas é que... Sabe, a ex dele é toda magrela, e ela já tem quase dezoito anos e deve vestir tamanho PP, enquanto eu tenho quase quinze e já estou saindo do P. E outro dia, eu ouvi ele comentando sobre o quanto achava linda a Kate Moss, aquela modelo. Você sabe como ela é pequena.

- Então ele não te disse nada pessoalmente? – inquiri, e Claire negou com a cabeça. - E mesmo assim você tirou a conclusão de que ele não gosta da sua aparência?

- Bem, é. Ele não disse nada na minha cara, mas só pode ser verdade, mãe. E ele nunca disse nada sobre minha aparência, a não ser uma vez na festa da Kim. Ele falou que eu estava bonita, mas eu sei que era só pela quantidade de maquiagem que Rose me fez usar.

Sorri levemente para ela.

- Claire, você só está insegura, e começou a criar fantasias na sua cabeça. Eu tenho certeza que Jake não acha nenhum defeito em você. – falei. Eu queria acrescentar que ele era um adolescente de dezesseis anos, que certamente adorava _qualquer_ tipo de mulher, mas achei que a assustaria.

- Duvido muito. Ele nem me chamou pra sair ainda. – ela confessou, e eu aproveitei a deixa para fazer uma proposta.

- Hm. Bom, você pode me contar isso quando estivermos em uma lanchonete decente, tomando um milkshake. Que tal?

Ela me fitou desconfiada.

- Mas você quer mesmo arruinar qualquer tentativa de emagrecimento, hein? E o papai? Eu não quero falar sobre isso na frente dele...

- Ah. – falei olhando para ele. - Bem, a gente dá um jeito de despistá-lo. Ele não tem nada melhor pra fazer não?

- Na vedade, não. Ele ia ficar a manhã toda aqui, e depois iríamos almoçar em casa. Parece que a Bisca... a Tanya fez uma viagem a trabalho, e ele está livre dela essa semana.

- Ok. Eu dou um jeito nisso. – falei piscando um olho. - Vem, um milkshake de baunilha me espera. Eu mereço depois de quase me virarem pelo avesso ali dentro.

Nós acabamos saindo para a lanchonete fast-food mais próxima, ao lado do parque de crianças; o que significava que o local estava cheio para o horário, e eu fiz Edward ficar na fila para pegar nossos pedidos, já que ele havia insistido em nos acompanhar. Enquanto esperávamos ele voltar, Claire conversou comigo sobre o menino.

Ela pareceu reservada e tímida, como eu esperava, mas podia ouvir em sua voz o quanto ela queria que qualquer coisa entre eles desse certo. Ao menos eu sabia que Jacob era um bom rapaz, e fiquei tranquila por perceber que ele não a pressionava para apressarem as coisas. Me dava calafrios ter que sequer pensar em colocar _o meu bebê_ para tomar contraceptivos, ou algo assim. Definitivamente ainda não estava preparada para isso.

Nós decidimos que estava na hora de Claire fazer alguma atividade física regular, já que ela ainda parecia encucada sobre isso. A escola oferecia diversas modalidades, mas, embora ela gostasse de esportes, a sua agenda não permitiria a responsabilidade de entrar para algum time, como certamente aconteceria. Além disso, eu tinha certeza que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Claire desistiria por achar outra coisa mais interessante para fazer - minha filha se entediava tão rápido das coisas, que era difícil algo prender sua atenção por muito tempo.

Como era uma ótima mãe, me comprometi a ajudá-la em apoio moral, e começaríamos em exercícios leves, como caminhadas e andar de bicicleta no parque. Eu não sei em que horário faria isso, e estava mais do que receosa de que ela iria me acordar todos os dias em uma hora ingrata para irmos correr. Talvez eu pudesse convencê-la de tirarmos os equipamentos de ginástica empoeirados da garagem.

Nós três acabamos tendo um almoço cedo, na lanchonete, e a companhia de Edward não foi tão desagradável quanto podia ser. Ele estava atipicamente quieto, parecendo estar com problemas a pensar em sua mente, mas eu não toquei no assunto.

Entretanto, Claire fez questão de tocar no assunto sobre como seu pai e eu iríamos trabalhar juntos.

- Nós não vamos trabalhar _juntos_, Claire. Eu duvido muito que o encontrarei por lá. – disse suavemente.

- Mas vocês estarão trabalhando para a mesma empresa, com o mesmo propósito. Dá no mesmo. – retrucou ela.

Nós andávamos pela calçada em direção a onde Edward havia estacionado o carro. Ele me daria uma carona até em casa, e depois ambos voltariam para o seu apartamento. Entretanto, minha filha empacou ao avistar uma loja de cupcakes.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Ah, não, Claire. – chamou Edward parecendo aborrecido, mas era tarde demais, ela já estava adentrando a pequena loja, me puxando pelo braço.

- Vem, vocês dois! Eu disse que ia comemorar com um bolinho hoje, pai. Você precisa fazer seu pedido. – ela disse, e eu franzi o cenho. _Pedido? _

De repente, a lâmpada acendeu-se quase literalmente em minha cabeça. A recordação de que hoje era aniversário de Edward me atingiu, e eu rapidamente senti tomar conta de mim o embaraço por ter esquecido.

- Oh, céus, é claro! Hoje é seu aniversário. Desculpe, eu sequer reparei que já era dia 20. – falei tentando remendar a gafe, embora ele não parecesse chateado comigo, e sim com Claire por ter me lembrado.

- Não tem problema. Na verdade, eu nem queria comemorar, foi Claire que insistiu nisso desde quando chegou lá em casa na sexta.

- Pai, pare de ser resmungão. Você está fazendo só trinta e três, não setenta e três! Eu não vou deixar você passar em branco, vem! – ela falou, e dirigiu-se até o balcão para pedir um dos pequenos bolinhos coloridos que abarrotavam a vitrine. Tanto Edward quanto eu não pudemos fazer muito, a não ser observar o Furacão Marie Claire em ação, e nos sentamos em uma mesa para três, no canto, esperando-a voltar.

- Bom, feliz aniversário. – falei a Edward, um pouco sem jeito.

Ele deu um sorriso igualmente constrangido, mais interessado em mexer nos dedos de sua mão do que ouvir meus cumprimentos.

- Obrigado.

- Você não parece muito feliz... É a ideia de estar ficando velho que te incomoda? – indaguei.

Franzindo o cenho, Edward refletiu em sua resposta antes de falar.

- Não sei. Não exatamente. É só... há muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, nesse momento, parece que estou vivendo tudo olhando de fora. Não que seja ruim, é só que...

- Eu acho que tenho uma ideia. – falei com compreensão. Era quase como eu me sentia, às vezes, com a forma como muito havia mudado em rápida progressão nos últimos meses.

Em seguida, ouvi minha filha dando instruções ao funcionário.

- É para aquela mesa ali, por favor.

Ela vinha carregando um cupcake com uma vela fina acesa espetada no meio do bolinho, enquanto o rapaz levava uma bandeja com outros três cupcakes. Quando chegou à nossa mesa, seu sorriso mal cabia em seu rosto.

Ela puxou o coro da canção de aniversário ao depositar o doce vibrante na mesa, e nós cantamos a música para um Edward envergonhado, de um jeito que eu não via há anos. Chegava a ser engraçado, eu tinha que ser sincera.

Parada ao lado do pai, o olhar de Claire era pura admiração e amor para ele, quase fazendo-me sentir ciúmes instintivos, o que me fez chegar a conclusão de que, talvez, esse fosse um traço meu que jamais mudaria.

Um lado de mim era extremamente satisfeita por eles terem uma ótima relação; entretanto, uma outra parte - mais feia e escondida sob os panos –, sentia o inevitável receio de que um dia, quem sabe, Claire cairia em si e perceberia que não precisava mais de mim.

Eram ciúmes irracionais, que apenas só podiam ser explicados com o fato de Claire ser _minha_ filha, só minha, e eu não queria perdê-la para alguém que, embora possuísse o amor dela igualmente, não havia passado por tudo o que passamos juntas enquanto ela crescia.

Era tolo e infantil, disso eu tinha plena consciência. Mas era inevitável.

- Parabéns, paizinho. – falou ela, envolvendo o pescoço dele com força. Claire espalhou vários pequenos beijos na lateral da face de Edward, de um modo tão carinhoso que quase me deixou com vontades de registrar aquele momento, como eu já havia feito diversas vezes, há tanto tempo. Edward apenas fechou os olhos e sorriu; eu reconheci sua expressão de felicidade naquele momento.

- Faça um pedido, Edward. – murmurei para ele. Seus olhos se abriram, e ele olhou para mim antes de inclinar-se para apagar a vela, enfim desviando seu olhar.

Momentos assim quase me faziam esquecer o passado, e fingir que nada de ruim jamais havia acontecido entre nós. Mas a fábula durava pouco tempo até as recordações retornarem para o canto de mágoa na minha memória permanente, e então eu voltava a assumir o meu posto de ex-mulher.

- E esse ano vai ter festa? Eu lembro de Esme ter comentado alguma coisa rapidamente quando eu a encontrei essa semana. – perguntei a Edward, que agora devorava seu cupcake rosado com uma colher que parecia pequena demais em sua mão. A cena era cômica, mas eu me refreei para não rir.

- Ah. _A festa_. Bem, você sabe que eu nunca tenho escolhas nesse assunto. Dona Esme virará bisavó e continuará me dando festas de aniversário como se eu ainda fosse criança. – ele resmungou.

A casa de Carlisle e Esme sempre fora o palco para diversas festas ao longo dos anos, porém, ela fazia questão de que as dos aniversários de seus filhos fossem as melhores de sempre, e a cada ano superando a do ano anterior. Não tinha como negar que eram, de fato, ótimas comemorações. Este ano, como a data de aniversário de Edward caía em um domingo, Esme preferiu comemorar no próximo sábado, como eles contaram. Eu ainda não sabia se poderia ou não ir. Ou se sequer estaria com ânimo. Não havia ido nos três primeiros anos de nossa separação, mas desde então eu comparecia, nem que que fosse por apenas algumas poucas horas.

Eu já estava completamente estufada ao sair da loja de bolinhos, tendo já almoçado besteiras na lanchonete. A caminhada de volta até o carro foi mais lenta que o costume, e Claire parecia igualmente empanzinada.

- Você tem um sal de frutas ou algo assim em casa? – falei para Edward, apontando com o olhar para Claire, que andava se arrastando pela calçada, usando o braço dele como apoio.

- Tenho. – ele falou.

- Ei, mãe, me deixa. Eu estou ótima. – ela falou franzindo o rosto, mas segurou sua barriga em reflexo, sem dúvidas a uma contração.

- Claro que você está bem. Tão bem quanto eu, com exceção de que você comeu não um, mas _dois_ cupcakes. Eu juro que vamos usar aquelas bicicletas o quanto antes, porque dessa vez, sou eu que estou com peso na consciência.

- Aham. – ela murmurou em um gemido. Edward sacudiu a cabeça, mas estendeu seu outro braço.

- Vocês estão lerdas demais. Vamos, eu te ajudo a caminhar também. – falou. Embora eu quisesse protestar contra a sua insinuação, pus minhas mãos sobre seu antebraço, me apoiando para tirar todo o peso que a comida mal posicionada em meu estômago fazia ao atrapalhar meus movimentos normais. Éramos tão patéticas.

Quando cheguei em casa, o sinal da secretária eletrônica piscava, e eu corri para verificar as cinco chamadas perdidas.

_- Bella, seu celular parece estar desligado. É o Riley. Bem, sobre aquele sistema da linha do tempo que conversamos na sexta... Eu revi umas coisas, e agora estou com receio de que não dê certo. Posso te encontrar às três para falarmos sobre isso? É mesmo urgente, e eu sei que é um saco estar interrompendo o seu final de semana, mas... é isso. _– foi o primeiro recado que ouvi de Riley. Ele terminou o último com um pedido de desculpas por parecer um perseguidor, e minha risada acompanhou a sua na gravação da máquina.

Saí correndo para me aprontar, já que o relógio marcava quase duas e meia da tarde, e eu havia ligado para combinar que Riley viesse até mim. A campainha tocou três minutos após as três, enquanto eu terminava de secar meus cabelos. Desci rapidamente as escadas, reparando que não havia tido tempo de trocar a roupa fresca que eu usava por conta do secador. Ele fez soar a campainha mais uma vez, e eu fiz uma dança ridícula no meio da sala, indecisa se subia ou atendia a porta.

_Merda. São apenas shorts. Curtos, mas são apenas shorts comuns, Bella. _

Decidi não me importar, já que Riley não era nenhum desconhecido, afinal, e atendi a porta. Eu o cumprimentei com uma expressão constrangida, e me desculpei pelos meus trajes.

- Desculpe, mas você é pontual demais. Eu estava secando os cabelos, você me pegou desprevenida. – eu avisei ao acenar uma mão sobre meu corpo, guiando-o até o sofá.

Ele sorriu largamente.

- Que isso, Bella. Não tem o menor problema. Fique à vontade. Quer dizer, você está na sua casa, não é?

- Ok... – divaguei, sentindo as pernas mais do que nuas agora. - Bom, você pode ir começando a organizar o que precisa me mostrar para discutirmos. Eu vou, sabe, colocar algo menos... embaraçoso.

- Sem problemas. Faça o que achar melhor. – ele falou com jeito despretensioso de ser, e eu me senti aliviada por ele não ter levado tão a sério a minha gafe de vestuário. Era reconfortante.

Eu voltei usando jeans e uma camiseta polo lisa, mais modestas que as anteriores. Passamos toda a tarde discutindo um novo esquema de armazenamento de informações levantadas para o livro, e só paramos quando a noite me obrigou a acender as lâmpadas do local.

Eu havia descoberto que trabalhar em dupla, de uma forma intimista com um amigo antigo, era uma sensação calorosa e menos árdua, diferente de muito que já havia vivido no trabalho. A conversação fluía facilmente, e nosso entendimento refletia o conhecimento que tínhamos da personalidade um do outro. Era algo bom, e eu decidi que escrever esse livro já se mostrava estar sendo um prazer, muito mais do que uma tarefa trabalhosa, como eu havia pensado que seria.

- Acho que já cobrimos tudo por hoje. – anunciou Riley, levantando-se para se espreguiçar, e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. - Hm, eu não sei você, mas estou faminto. Que tal sairmos pra garantirmos um jantar?

Sequer pensei duas vezes antes de responder, já que minha barriga roncava embaraçosamente.

- Acho maravilhoso. Deixe só eu pegar meu casaco e minha bolsa, e podemos ir.

Paramos em um pequeno restaurante chinês recém-aberto, o qual eu esperava para ir desde que abrira. Claire havia me ligado dizendo que só chegaria em casa quando já fosse a hora de dormir, e que jantaria com o pai, então eu pude ir tranquila sem me preocupar em deixá-la sozinha sem alimento em casa.

Foi um jantar divertido e agradável, deixando-me com uma sensação boa ao final de um domingo puxado, para enfrentar a semana que viria. Ao final, quando Riley insistiu em pagar a minha parte, eu protestei, chegando a roubar a conta de suas mãos, enquanto o garçom nos olhava com divertimento.

- Bella, deixe de ser teimosa e me devolva essa porcaria. – ele falou com uma risada, levantando-se do lugar para segurar o meu pulso.

- Não, e não! – eu bati de leve em sua mão e em contrapartida, ele esticou a outra para atingir o local sob minha cintura. Era como se ele soubesse exatamente onde estava o meu ponto mais fraco para sentir cócegas.

- Para! – eu gritei. - Não vou soltar, me deixe pagar minha parte!

- Só quando você soltar. – ele gargalhava a essa altura.

- Não vou soltar, todos já estão olhando para nós. Largue! – reclamei, levantando da cadeira. Eu sentia todos os olhares do restaurante voltados para nós, mas eu sequer me importei; estava me divertindo, mesmo agindo como uma criança. Eu sabia o quanto estávamos ridículos, mas eu não tinha mais forças para relutar.

- Você vai me fazer rasgar essa nota. Me entregue logo. – protestou Riley, e com um último ataque de cócegas, conseguiu me fazer soltar o papel da conta, rapidamente entregando uma nota de cinquenta ao garçom, que agora já ria abertamente de nós. Riley deixou que o garçom ficasse com o troco, e acenou com a cabeça para que eu andasse na frente.

Peguei minha bolsa para sairmos e marchei em derrota, bufando, mas não conseguindo mascarar a minha diversão.

- Me aguarde só da próxima vez, senhor Biers. – ameacei com um dedo.

Riley deu de ombros, cruzando os braços sobre o peito enquanto andava ao meu lado na calçada.

- Fui eu que convidei, Bella. Essa é a regra.

- Ok, então da próxima vez, eu te convido para jantar, e eu pagarei para você.

Riley me olhou com uma expressão surpresa, que transformou-se em algo que só poderia ser malícia. Ele inclinou-se para me responder, fazendo parar o meu caminhar.

- Então isso quer dizer que vai haver uma próxima vez, Bella? – perguntou em meu ouvido, arrepiando todo meu lado esquerdo do corpo com sua voz grave. Eu devia estar incomodada, mas apenas deixei sentir o seu hálito quente acariciando minha orelha e meu pescoço. Não era nada desagradável, pelo contrário.

Baixei os olhos ao lhe lançar um sorriso tímido. Flertar nunca foi o meu forte, mas eu me sentia livre e mais ousada nessa noite.

- Quem sabe. – eu disse, e ele riu, afastando-se para que voltássemos a caminhar.

- Tomara. Eu sempre me divirto muito com você, Bella. Você é uma ótima companhia. – declarou Riley, com mais seriedade do que o clima de antes.

- Acho que posso dizer o mesmo. – afirmei. Nós havíamos chegado ao seu carro, e entramos. - Sabe, acho que nunca fiquei tão grata em algo ter dado errado em um trabalho meu. Quer dizer, se não fosse por aquele outro jornalista desaparecer, eu nunca teria a chance de trabalhar com um amigo. O quão legal isso é?

- Eu sei. Você lembra de quando a gente fazia estágio juntos, e sonhávamos alto sobre o que cada um estaria fazendo nos quinze, vinte anos seguintes? – indagou ele ao dirigir para me deixar em casa. - Nós chegamos bastante longe, e em menos tempo. Até mais do que sonhamos, eu diria.

- É. Acho que sim, Riley. – sorri contente para ele, e embora a conversa tivesse terminado ali, o resto do caminho foi confortável. Nós combinamos de ter uma nova reunião na terça-feira, e eu me despedi com um abraço após agradecer a ele pelo jantar.

Naquela noite, me deitei pouco depois de minha filha chegar. Adormeci tranquila, felizmente sem sonhos que me transtornassem demais - a não ser aqueles que volta e meia apareciam e me faziam acordar com o corpo quente e suado. Necessitado.

Dessa vez, o amante misterioso possuía um rosto, mãos e voz bastante reconhecíveis. Era uma sensação nova, mas meu inconsciente me permitiu aproveitar as emoções providas pela novidade.

Eu não queria, mas se minha mente decidira infiltrar aquele amigo em meus sonhos, eu não via motivos para relutar.

xxxx

_**Claire**_

A última aula de segunda-feira havia terminado há dez minutos, e eu já começava a me irritar ao esperar pela minha banda em frente a portaria.

Nós não tínhamos tempo a perder. Se não quiséssemos pagar um mico em frente a toda a escola, então tínhamos que ensaiar, ensaiar, e ensaiar para que as três músicas que apresentaríamos em julho, na final do campeonato estudantil de basquete, ficassem perfeitas.

Mas aquelas meninas estavam demorando tanto, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê, que eu até mesmo começava a desconfiar que era a única a ter um comprometimento sério com isso. A banda tomava um grande tempo da minha vida, e tenho certeza que da delas também, portanto negligenciar os nossos compromissos era nada menos que uma grande falta de educação.

Quando eu já estava a ponto de pegar o celular para gritar exatamente tudo isso a qualquer uma delas, avistei Jacob saindo pelo corredor, sendo seguido por mais três pessoas. Entretanto, eu sequer tive interesse em reparar quem, exatamente, o acompanhava.

Quer dizer, como eu poderia olhar para qualquer outro lugar, quando ele vinha com aquele sorriso para mim, sem nem desviar o olhar do meu um segundo enquanto descia as escadas para me encontrar?

Eu levantei de onde sentava, e limpei as mãos que haviam ficado asquerosamente meladas por suor. Não adiantava quantas vezes eu o via, meu estômago continuava dando pontadas de ansiedade quando notava a presença de Jake, mesmo depois de quase um mês desde a primeira vez que nos beijamos.

Quase um mês desde que eu havia, finalmente, descoberto a sensação dos seus lábios. Ou de qualquer lábios, para ser exata.

Eu nunca fui uma menina exatamente romântica, porque, convenhamos, casais melosos são um pé no saco, e pessoas assim são mais ainda. Mas a memória daquele momento ficaria para sempre guardada comigo, já que havia sido tão especial; _Ele _tinha feito ser especial, como eu jamais pensava que fosse possível_._

Havia ficado com medo de que algo tivesse o espantado e Jake tivesse fugido de mim, já que ele não havia aparecido na escola na segunda-feira após a fatídica festa da Kim, naquela sexta. No entanto, Jake me chamara para conversar, na hora do almoço da terça, onde, para meu alívio, ele me contara que Rachel havia ficado com uma ressaca terrível durante todo o fim de semana, e ele precisou ficar de babá para levá-la em um médico na segunda.

Ele dissera que as coisas com seu pai não estavam nada bem. Quando eu ofereci minha solidariedade, ele me agradecera de uma forma que eu não esperava, mas que tinha sido a melhor coisa a acontecer comigo desde… bem, desde que eu ganhei aquele computador aos dez anos.

Seus olhos haviam desviado por um instante para baixo, e no segundo seguinte tudo o que sentira foram lábios que não eram os meus, mãos segurando minha bochecha, e calor e a boca de Jacob me beijando.

_Jacob _me beijando_. _

Eu não me lembrava bem dessa parte, logo após o choque inicial, mas eu devo ter paralisado e prendido a respiração, pois rapidamente Jake afastara-se, e sua mão tombara do meu rosto. Tudo o que eu mais quis naquela hora foi me dar um soco por tamanha estupidez, ficando ali parada feito uma múmia. Para consertar aquilo, eu me inclinei num impulso e, enfim, encostei minha boca na de Jake novamente, rezando para fazer a coisa certa.

_Imagine só se eu começasse a salivar excessivamente, feito um buldogue babão?_

Foi desajeitado, no início, porém conforme os segundos se arrastavam, eu me sentia confiante para imitar os seus movimentos. Meu coração martelava em meu peito e em meus ouvidos enquanto eu sentia tudo o que Jake me proporcionava naquela hora, ensinando-me a achar o nosso ritmo.

Não poderia haver melhor professor do que ele, isso não se discutia.

Seus lábios eram tão macios, mas firmes, e algo que pareciam ser resquícios de barba faziam leves cócegas em mim. Era maravilhoso e gostoso, de uma forma diferente de tudo o que eu já provei.

E então, naquele dia, eu descobri que beijar era a melhor coisa do mundo; talvez até melhor que banana split com calda quente de caramelo - e isso já dizia _muito_.

A cada dia nós evoluíamos um pouco. Quando eu provei sua língua pela primeira vez, algo muito estranho ocorreu, me deixando com os joelhos moles e a cabeça zonza. Jake teve que me apoiar para que eu não desmoronasse em pleno corredor da escola, e eu me sentia um pimentão de tanta vergonha pela minha reação. Eu não sabia se era normal ficar tão afetada assim com simples beijos. Bem, todas as meninas não pareciam nada afetadas, e elas faziam isso a qualquer momento. Vai ver era uma coisa com a qual você devia se acostumar com o tempo.

O que me admirava, além da sensação maravilhosa que os beijos de Jake me proporcionavam, era que eu nunca havia achado que um dia eu fosse gostar tanto disso. E também jamais havia criado muitas expectativas sobre o que fazer ou o que esperar.

Vamos ser sinceros, trocar saliva com alguém não é a atividade mais normal que existe. Além do mais, quando eu era pequena, eu vivia flagrando meus pais se beijando - e vou lhes dizer que eram uns beijaços desentupidores de pia completamente nojentos –, então talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco traumatizada.

Mas era diferente com Jake. Era bom. Muito bom.

Entretanto, a bolha de encantamento do meu momento com Jake havia sido brutalmente estourada quando aquela idiota da Leah chegou para arruinar tudo. Foi um barraco completamente desnecessário na escola, que, além de uma quase aparição para a diretoria, me custou duas semanas separada da minha melhor amiga. Tudo porque ela era uma imbecil e maria-vai-com-as-outras, que não sabia apoiar a felicidade das amigas. É claro que eu falei isso tudo pessoalmente para Rachel, e apesar de ela ter me xingado de menininha iludida, nós resolvemos que não podíamos viver sem a outra.

Era uma verdade bastante inconveniente.

Agora, eu parecia estar viciada em seus beijos, pois tudo o que eu mais queria ao vê-lo era correr para seus braços e me plantar em sua boca, como aquelas ventosas da estrela do mar que costumava ter no aquário do escritório do papai. Eu me sentia tão patética a ponto de me comparar a ela, mas era exatamente assim.

Rapidamente, nos encontramos no meio do caminho, e eu subi na ponta dos pés para alcançar seu rosto. Suas mãos foram parar na minha cintura e eu finalmente pude matar a saudade dele. A gente não estava namorando, ou algo assim. Quer dizer, Jake sequer havia me chamado para sair em um encontro de verdade, mas nós passávamos tanto tempo juntos, ultimamente, que era difícil definir nossa situação com qualquer outra coisa.

Eu sequer havia me afastado para, enfim, dizer oi com palavras, quando uma garganta desagradável se limpara atrás de Jacob. Tentei bloquear a intromissão, mas ela foi insistente, me obrigando a interromper nossos movimentos.

Eu revirei os olhos ao ver que Leah estava parada com cara de poucos amigos, ao lado de Kim e Rachel. Obviamente, havia sido ela a nos interromper.

Ah sim, e o detalhe era que, como se não bastasse eu ser melhor amiga da irmã do menino por quem eu era a fim há um ano, a ex-namorada dele também tocava na Little Lost Girls, apenas complicando minha vida por ter que conviver com ela. E eu sequer podia reclamar, pois Leah era muito, muito boa.

- Vamos logo, nós não temos a tarde toda para ficar aqui assistindo essa pouca vergonha. – falou ela, com nojo na voz.

- É mesmo. – disse Rachel, mas me mandou um olhar de desculpas. - Quer dizer, vocês podem continuar a sessão pouca vergonha enquanto nós vamos para minha casa, mas por favor, vamos logo.

Eu peguei a mão de Jacob, e sem mais palavras, caminhamos até o seu carro. Eu estava com saudades dele, já que não havia tido tempo de encontrá-lo pela manhã, uma vez que havíamos ficado estudando na hora do almoço, então eu peguei as chaves de sua mão, e as entreguei para Kim.

- Dirige pra gente, por favor. Eu preciso dar uma palavrinha com ele aqui atrás. – eu falei, mas vi que as sobrancelhas de Jake foram parar quase no fim de sua testa.

- O quê? Não, ninguém pode dirigir além de mim.

- Por favor? – pedi docemente. Jake franziu o cenho, entreolhando meus olhos e o beicinho que formara involuntariamente em minha boca. Derrotado, ele xingou baixou, mas me seguiu para o banco traseiro. Eu sorri com a vitória.

Rachel ficou o tempo todo fazendo sons de asco, sentada ao meu lado no assento sobressalente, enquanto eu segurava o rosto de Jake, matava minha saudade, e parava para recuperar o fôlego. Eu não me importava que fosse completamente estranho fazer aquilo com a irmã dele tão perto, mas Jacob me fazia esquecer de tudo ao redor.

O ensaio foi bom, na medida do possível, mesmo que eu tivesse que dar umas broncas quando as meninas ficavam irritantemente de brincadeiras, dispersando nossa concentração. Elas me chamaram de General, mas eu havia sido até mesmo boazinha de deixar Kim e Leah saírem para fumar um cigarro por uns dez minutos.

Jake não ficou no estúdio, já que se ficasse, eu não conseguiria prestar atenção em outra coisa. Quando eu fiquei sozinha com Rachel, em um dos intervalos, nós voltamos a fazer o que nos preocupava nessa semana, além de ensaiar para o nosso show.

O paradeiro do McSky nos Estados Unidos.

O show era essa semana, na sexta, e ainda não tínhamos certeza se conseguiríamos ou não vê-los no hotel em Nova York.

- Eu acho que… – ela disse ao olhar as últimas mensagens em seu facebook. - Ah meu Deus. Ah meu Deus, Claire.

Ela parecia estar hiperventilando.

- O que, o que foi? – eu corri até onde ela estava sentada com seu celular. Ela abanou uma mão sobre o rosto.

- Eles. Aqui. – ela disse sem fazer sentido, e apontando para o que ela lia. Eu mesma quis abanar uma mão sobre mim ao ler que a banda estaria em Nova York amanhã mesmo, e que tudo indicava que seria em algum hotel próximo ao Central Park.

- Ah. Meu. Deus. Não acredito nisso. O único hotel de luxo mais próximo ao Central Park é o…

- O do seu pai! – ela exclamou ao completar, e quicou em seu lugar. - Isso! A gente vai conseguir, Claire. Nós vamos nos encontrar com eles. Eu já até imagino, vai ser tão lindo!

- Eu sei! – falei, sentindo-me quicar também. Havia um sorriso em mim que quase não cabia no rosto, e meus dedos já coçavam para ligar imediatamente para o papai e fazer com que ele desse um jeito que nos encontrássemos com o McSky assim que eles chegassem no Le Printemps.

- Eu juro, se seu pai conseguir isso pra gente, definitivamente, ele vai ser o pai mais legal do mundo. Além de ser o mais gato também. – ela riu, e eu acotovelei a sua lateral de leve.

- Ei! Não fale assim dele, é nojento, ok? – protestei. Com mais risadas, Rachel deu de ombros.

- É só a verdade. – ela falou, e deu uma pausa para dar um grito fino e atípico da sua postura. E mais uma vez, quicou. - Nós vamos conhecer o McSky!

Eu apenas sorri, e pulei juntamente com ela. Soltar gritinhos finos já era demais para mim, por mais que meu lado fã clamasse por isso.

Quando as meninas voltaram, carregando bandejas de comida, os olhares de reprovação foram intensos, mas nem eu, nem a minha amiga nos importamos.

Era tudo bom demais para ser verdade, e eu mal podia esperar para vê-los ao vivo logo.

- Se _alguém_ continuar surtando assim por conta de uns moleques famosinhos, eu vou contar para um _outro_ _alguém_, que tenho certeza que ficará bastante chateado com isso. Sem contar, que zoará _essa_ _alguém_ eternamente. – comentou Kim para Leah, embora ela olhasse para mim. Eu reconhecia o seu tom de brincadeira, mas seria muito embaraçoso se ela, de fato, contasse para Jake.

- Ah, não, por favor, Kim. Faça qualquer coisa, menos contar isso para Jake. – eu implorei.

Minha mortificação não poderia ser maior quando ouvi a voz descendo as escadas até o recluso estúdio.

- Não podem me contar o quê? – perguntou ele.

_Merda. Lá vou eu em mais uma situação embaraçosa para minha coleção. _

Maldita sincronia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Quase consegui postar uma semana depois. Estou completamente sem tempo, mas estou dando um jeito. Não vou abandonar vocês, logo agora que a história está chegando a pontos importantes. Não me abandonem também! **

**E eu continuo lendo todas as reviews. Podem continuar comentando, viu?  
><strong>

**Até a próxima. **

**Beijos :)**


	15. Cap 14: Inconstâncias

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward, sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada ao modem do computador da Cella, que nos deixou na mão dessa vez 3**

**Não me batam pela demora! Estou atolada e sem tempo, vocês já sabem a ladainha. Vai ser assim até eu me acostumar com essa nova rotina, infelizmente. Queria eu ter tempo de sobra pra conseguir fluir com essa fic. *suspira***

**Está sem betagem, por problemas técnicos. Qualquer erro, é falha minha. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Inconstâncias<strong>

_**Bella**_

Eram sete da noite, e Riley e eu saímos de nossa reunião, partindo para a segunda rodada do nosso trabalho, como havíamos combinado. Com o objetivo de fazer pesquisa de campo, nós estávamos a caminho do hotel para levantar o histórico dos principais funcionários - atuais ou não – e agendar possíveis entrevistas.

O assistente de Amanda Nixon, o jovem Roberto, nos recebera na porta, e logo nos levara para uma pequena sala, escondida de todos, onde ele passou a nos mostrar documentos antigos e registros fotográficos ou escritos dos funcionários pioneiros da rede de hotéis. Imagens impressionantes da construção, datadas de 1911 passavam a nossa frente em um projetor na parede.

Ao notar que Riley, ao meu lado, não parava de espirrar e fungar o nariz, eu me virei para checar o que acontecia.

- Ei, tudo bem aí?

- Sim. – sussurrou. - Só um pouco de... _Atchim!_... Alergia.

Eu assenti a cabeça, voltando minha atenção para o rapaz a nossa frente. Era impossível negar que, embora aquilo tudo parecesse realmente interessante, depois de uma hora, eu já me sentia cansada e entediada. Sem contar a sinfonia de espirros que o meu parceiro proporcionava ao pequeno cômodo.

Seria cômico, se eu não estivesse tão exausta do dia de trabalho.

Roberto tinha um forte sotaque italiano, e falava exageradamente usando seus braços, o que só fazia aumentar a circulação de poeira. Em certo ponto, Riley pediu licença para ir até o banheiro, enquanto o assistente me contava a saga da luta que havia sido transformar a cozinha clássica em uma das mais requisitadas da cidade atualmente. Quer dizer, não posso ser culpada por quase fechar os olhos e cochilar sentada no meu lugar ao ouvir uma palestra sobre as discussões geradas pela escolha entre um papel de parede mais moderno ou não.

Meus olhos estavam tão pesados, mas eu senti um cutucão em meu ombro que me fez despertar em um átimo de segundo.

- Bella, eu acho que já estamos satisfeitos de informações por hoje, certo? – falou Riley em pé ao meu lado. Eu esfreguei o braço e fiz uma careta.

Eu brigaria com ele por ter me cutucado, mas percebi que o falatório de Roberto havia cessado, graças aos céus. Me levantei rapidamente.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza que poderemos trabalhar muito bem com tudo que aprendemos hoje. – falei, me dirigindo ao rapaz, que agora guardava os seus slides e pastas em seus devidos locais.

- Eu iria lhes contar mais sobre o dia em que as esculturas do segundo andar chegaram, mas podemos deixar pra próxima. Essa vocês não vão querer perder. Foi meu próprio avô que as trouxe pra cá, é fascinante.

Eu ofereci um sorriso amarelo; eu podia não estar nem um pouco interessada, porém Roberto era gentil.

- Você pode nos enviar uma cópia dos eventos principais que você nos apresentou hoje? Somente um registro simples, nada demais. Depois viremos escolher fotos com mais calma. – pediu Riley, enquanto eu pegava minha bolsa e casaco, guardando o caderninho com anotações pouco úteis.

- Sim, claro. Até o final da semana estará nos seus emails. – falou Roberto, tão solicito.

- Ok, obrigado. Boa noite, Roberto. – Riley apertou a mão dele.

- Muito obrigada. Boa noite. – falei, imitando o gesto.

Nós saímos da saleta, andando em direção ao saguão do hotel. Ouvi Riley suspirar aliviado ao meu lado.

- Ar puro! Como faz bem! Pensei que fosse ficar prisioneiro lá pra sempre. – exclamou.

Eu ri. – Pois é. Eu já estava quase cochilando. Obrigada por ter a coragem de interromper o moço.

- Quase cochilando? Bella, na hora que eu voltei do banheiro, você só faltava babar em seu ombro. Sorte a sua que Roberto parece ser entusiasmado demais com o trabalho e nem deve ter percebido. Imagine só a gafe.

- Agh! – gemi de frustração. - Eu ando cansada demais. Não costumo ser assim, acho uma falta de respeito.

- Eu sei disso, só estou brincando. – ele sorriu.

Nós saímos do hotel, e agora andávamos pela calçada. Meu carro estava parado a poucos metros dali, e o dele logo atrás. Chegando em frente ao meu, Riley parou ao lado da porta, impedindo minha passagem. Ele pôs as mãos em seus bolsos da calça, e parecia pronto para falar alguma coisa, mas nada saiu de seus lábios.

- Olha se você demorar muito a me deixar entrar, eu pego o seu carro e dirijo pra casa sem você. – brinquei.

- Bom, é que... – ele parou e me fitou novamente. Instantes depois, abriu caminho para mim, sacudindo a cabeça. - Tsc, deixa pra lá.

- Deixa pra lá o quê?

- Nada, é que eu ia te convidar pra jantar agora. Mas você está cansada. Deixa pra outro dia.

Sorri levemente. – É, eu provavelmente não seria uma boa companhia hoje. Mas obrigada pelo convite. Vou cobrar!

- Cobre sim. A gente tem a semana toda, afinal. – ele falou, e eu entrei no carro, nos despedindo antes de dar a partida.

Apesar de ser apenas terça-feira, eu mal via a hora de chegar o sábado, já que seria uma semana longa de muito trabalho em hora extra. A parte boa era que eu não estava sozinha nessa, e teria a agradável companhia de Riley, embora certamente passaríamos mais algumas longas horas nas dependências do _Le Printemps_ nesse estágio inicial de pesquisa de campo, o que não deixava de ser exaustivo; eu, definitivamente, preferia estar colocando as mãos na massa logo.

Eram quase dez e meia da noite quando eu abri a porta de casa, vendo minha filha terminar de subir as escadas, carregando sua mochila e baquetas em mãos. Eu franzi o rosto, e subi atrás dela.

- Você só chegou agora do ensaio? – inquiri alcançando-a. Ela deu um pequeno salto, um berro, e um tremelique, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Antes de falar, ela tirou os fones de ouvido, o que explicava a sua reação.

- Cacete, mãe, como você me dá um susto desses? – falou Claire com uma mão no coração. Eu pus as minhas na cintura.

- Ei, isso é jeito de falar comigo? – chamei sua atenção enquanto ela saía andando para colocar sua mochila no quarto. Eu a segui.

- Desculpa. Mas quase tive um treco. – falou sentando-se na cama e tirando os tênis. - Sim, eu cheguei há pouco tempo, estava lá embaixo tomando uma água antes de subir. E a senhorita não sabe fazer um pouco mais de barulho ao abrir a porcaria da porta?

- Eu entrei normalmente, você que estava com essa música alta demais nos ouvidos.

Ela se levantou e veio até a mim para me abraçar, e eu beijei sua bochecha.

- Você parece tão cansada, mãe. Tá tudo bem?

- Sim. Acho que eu posso dizer o mesmo de você. Está com os olhos pequenos de sono. Vem cá, já jantou?

- Meh. Mais ou menos. O tio Billy obrigou a gente a se alimentar, depois de cinco horas no estúdio, mas a única coisa decente que tinha lá era _hot pocket_ de calabresa, e eu detesto.

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça, mas avisei para ela ir se lavar, enquanto eu iria preparar algo. Após trocar de roupa e lavar as mãos, fiz uns sanduíches rápidos com o que tinha na geladeira, mas que nos satisfariam até o café da manhã.

Comemos afoitas, e eu não via a hora de apenas cair na cama depois de um banho quente.

Quando saí do banho para dar boa noite a Claire, a porta de seu quarto estava fechada, mas ouvia barulhos de suas risadas. Bati antes de entrar.

- Posso?

Ela olhou para mim, deitada na cama, segurando o celular no ouvido, e assentiu a cabeça. Eu entrei e fui até sua cama para sentar.

- Rach, eu vou desligar. Amanhã mesmo falo com o meu pai na hora do almoço... Ok, até amanhã!

Eu franzi o cenho antes de perguntar-lhe. – Você vai falar o quê com seu pai?

- Ahn... ah, não é nada demais, é só que o McSky vai realmente ficar hospedado no Le Printemps, e eu vou...

Antes que ela completasse a frase, eu a interrompi.

- Ei, ei, ei, nada disso. Você não vai pedir pra encontrar com eles. Me desculpe, meu amor, mas eu não vou permitir isso.

Ela fez um bico antes de começar a protestar. – Ah, mãe, por que não? Eu já falei que vai ter um monte de gente junto, eu sei até de um grupo de garotas que ganharam uma promoção da rádio, elas irão lá depois da coletiva de imprensa, e eles vão recebê-las. Não tem nada de mais!

- Tem sim, Claire. Você vai envolver seu pai em uma coisa que é totalmente anti-profissional, e eu já sei muito bem que se você pedir, ele não vai te negar.

- Mas mãe, eu prometi à Rachel. – ela choramingou, e eu vi em seus olhos começarem a surgir lágrimas, não acreditando nos extremos que essa paixonite chegaria.

- Pense bem, Claire. E se der alguma confusão, e a equipe da banda achar que vocês estão atrapalhando por serem intrusas? Vai ficar muito feio pra Edward.

- Eu não acredito que você está acabando com meu sonho dessa forma! – ela exclamou dramaticamente, deitando-se por completo na cama e colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

- Filha. – chamei. Ela não me respondeu. Eu suspirei e contei até dez, já que me sentia sem forças para aguentar dramas adolescentes a essa hora da noite. Eu chamei de novo, tocando sua perna, mas ela se desviou.

Depois de longos instantes aturando a sua pirraça, eu enfim expirei o ar antes de falar.

- Claire você está sendo completamente imatura agora. Mas quer saber, você que se entenda com ele, só não diga que eu não avisei.

Ela rapidamente tirou o travesseiro da cabeça, indicando que lágrimas haviam escorrido, mas cessaram.

- Sério? Vai desistir tão fácil assim?

Eu dei de ombros. – Dane-se, eu não posso te proibir de falar com seu pai quando eu não estiver presente. E está muito tarde para esse tipo de aborrecimento. Só tenha bom senso, por favor.

- Hm. Ok. Vou tentar. – falou friamente, virando-se de lado e cobrindo-se com a colcha. - Valeu por não deixar seu ciúme vencer.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta. – Ciúme?

- Sim, ciúmes porque o papai vai me dar a chance de fazer algo super legal, e você não vai ter nada a ver com isso. Mas tudo bem, eu entendo.

Eu balancei a cabeça, me levantando antes que me estressasse desnecessariamente.

- Boa noite, e eu vou te acordar cedo, hein. – avisei.

- Você sempre me acorda cedo, mãe. Boa noite.

Apaguei a luz e saí do quarto rolando meus olhos. Meu único receio era de que ela estivesse, de fato, certa.

xxxx

O dia seguinte estava passando normalmente, apesar da pequena tensão que rolou entre Laurent e a equipe, durante uma reunião de rotina. As pesquisas e investigações para a reportagem especial do próximo mês estavam a todo vapor, agora, mais do que nunca, precisando de atenção especial. Faltava ainda um pouco mais da metade da matéria, mas tínhamos um bom caminho pela frente.

Como Riley e eu decidimos nos encontrar durante toda a semana para reuniões, pedi para irmos à minha casa ao final de nossos expedientes. Desse modo, eu teria a oportunidade de não voltar tão tarde para casa, além de arranjar um jantar decente a Claire, coisa que eu sentia estar sendo negligente desde que comecei a trabalhar no livro.

Quando eu cheguei em casa, à noite, minha filha filha estava tão serelepe que eu só podia imaginar que algo muito bom havia acontecido. Eu só não sabia que ela ficaria torrando o meu saco – e atrapalhando o meu trabalho - até que conseguisse me fazer perguntar o que tanto a deixava alegre. Eu tinha uma vaga ideia.

- Trouxeram trabalho pra casa de novo? – falou ela se aproximando com uma taça de sorvete, sentando-se desleixadamente na poltrona lateral ao sofá.

- Claire, modos. – chamei sua atenção discretamente, apontando Riley com o olhar. Ele estava concentrado analisando um arquivo.

- Ai, mãe, o tio Riley já é praticamente de casa, né?

- Sou? – ele indagou com divertimento, entrando na conversa, enquanto _fingia_ analisar o documento em suas mãos. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Claro. Se você vem aqui e janta com a gente mais de cinco vezes, então você já é de casa. A não ser que você seja um daqueles namorados idiotas da mamãe, que eu não gostava nem um pouco, tipo o James. Ele não ia ser de casa nunca, nem se quisesse, porque eu não iria deixar.

- Está mais do que certa. – Riley sorriu.

- Eu sempre estou certa. Mas então... – falou Claire, e eu tentava me concentrar na contagem que fazia sobre os lugares fora do hotel que precisaríamos visitar.

- Filha, se você tem alguma coisa a dizer, fale logo. Estou trabalhando.

- Ai, sua insensível, só estou querendo ser agradável com as visitas. Fala sério, vocês já trabalharam o dia todo, e ainda precisam fazer isso em casa? É tipo tortura chinesa. Se bem que sua chefe é espanhola, né? Seria o quê então, tortura da Santa Inquisição?

- Uhum. – murmurei, sem dar atenção as suas divagações.

Ouvi minha filha bufar antes de vocalizar as próximas palavras apressadamente.

- Ok, já entendi, _mamãe_, você não vai me dar papo. Eu só acho que você tinha que ficar sabendo que o papai já reservou uma credencial especial pra mim e pra Rachel, para a entrevista coletiva do McSky na sexta-feira.

Eu assenti a cabeça. – É mesmo? Que bom.

- _Que bom_? Só isso? Pensei que eu merecia um pouco mais do que um comentariozinho sem graça.

- O que quer que eu fale? Estou feliz por você estar feliz, e é isso. Não está de bom tamanho? – indaguei retoricamente.

- Tsc. Chata. – ela bufou e se levantou da poltrona, indo para a cozinha.

Eu aproveitei para checar com Riley se a ordem que eu havia colocado os lugares de visitação estavam de acordo com nosso cronograma, até sermos novamente interrompidos por minha filha.

- Vem cá, essa lasanha não vai ficar pronta não? Vou ser obrigada a tomar outra taça de sorvete? – berrou Claire de onde estava, provavelmente agachada em frente ao forno, assistindo como um cão de padaria.

- Sossega esse facho, garota! Já vai ficar pronta. E para com essa mania de comer sobremesa antes do jantar!

Quando me virei, Riley assistia a tudo com um leve sorriso indecifrável nos lábios.

- Que foi? – perguntei embaraçada. - Eu sei que você deve estar achando que isso aqui é casa de duas malucas, mas não liga não. A gente é assim mesmo.

- Não estou achando nada estranho, só é engraçado. Claire é uma figura.

- Eu que sei. – disse assentindo a cabeça, fazendo Riley gargalhar.

- Vocês têm uma boa relação, isso é ótimo. Me sinto bem aqui. – confessou. - Me faz até sentir falta da minha irmã que está há tanto tempo morando na Irlanda, que eu nem me lembro mais como é a convivência com ela.

- Sinto muito por isso. Eu não tenho irmãos, mas imagino que seja péssimo ficar longe deles. – falei me recordando de como sua família era fragmentada.

Riley, embora fosse sempre alegre e espontâneo quando em companhia dos amigos, era o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente não falava da vida pessoal, então nós sabíamos que era um tópico delicado. Ele era um rapaz sozinho na vida, órfão desde muito jovem, criado pela irmã quinze anos mais velha, e mesmo assim, ele havia conseguido ultrapassar as barreiras emocionais que poderiam surgir em seu caminho.

Ele parecia ser uma fortaleza, mas eu temia que, no fundo, sua vida fosse amarga e solitária. O que seria completamente injusto, já que o meu amigo não merecia isso. Era uma pessoa de coração puro e bom, e merecia o melhor.

Nós conseguimos, enfim, além de resolver as pendências do nosso projeto para o livro, também jantar antes que ficasse tarde demais. Claire não conseguiu ficar quieta em sua cadeira por um minuto enquanto comíamos na mesa, e rapidamente saiu para checar seu Facebook, ou algo assim.

Quando, finalmente, dormi naquela noite, eu nem acreditei que já era quase quinta-feira.

A semana parecia estar drenando minhas energias, e tudo o que eu fazia era me arrastar de um lado a outro, enquanto era requisitada em lugares diferentes, por pessoas diversas. Me dividir em cinco ainda era um truque que eu precisava aprender, mas, aos poucos, conseguia lidar, já que nem tudo era tão urgente quanto faziam parecer.

Riley e eu marcamos de nos encontrar sexta-feira para entrevistar os funcionários da cozinha do Le Printemps. Eu finalmente conheceria o tão aclamado chefe Nahuel Nuñez.

Dizer que aquela sexta-feira havia começado como um dia atípico, seria amenizar a situação.

Quando acordei, Claire já estava pronta, me esperando na sala, e com um bom humor que era mais do que estranho.

- Isso tudo é por causa dessa bandinha? – indaguei ao descer e entrar na cozinha para pegar um café.

- Isso o quê?

- Esse sorriso besta no rosto. Cuidado, se passar um vento pode ficar pra sempre com essa carinha, hein. – zombei um pouco a minha filha, não resistindo a oportunidade. Ela sequer se abalou.

- Pode me zoar o quanto for, nem me importo. Tenho certeza que hoje vai ser um dos melhores dias da minha vida, e nada vai estragar isso.

Eu saí de casa tendo que ouvir sua excitação para conhecer os rapazes.

- Já combinou direito com seu pai? Você vai com a Rachel pro hotel depois da aula? – perguntei ao estacionar o carro. Sua mochila para passar o fim de semana com Edward já estava no banco de trás, e ela carregaria durante o dia.

- Vou, e fica tranquila, mãe, eu não vou dar nenhum vexame. Eu sei me comportar.

- Aham, como um anjinho. – ironizei. - Bom, eu vou estar lá no hotel para uma entrevista com o Nahuel, de qualquer forma. Chego por volta das 18h, vocês ainda devem estar por lá esse horário, certo?

- Creio que sim, se tudo der certo. A gente se vê. – falou ela, e nós trocamos beijinhos nas bochechas antes que ela saltasse do carro.

Eram quase quatro da tarde quando Alice mandou uma SMS para o meu celular.

_Preciso falar com você, urgente. Pode me ligar? É sobre Edward..._  
><em>não aconteceu nada, mas eu realmente preciso te mostrar uma coisa.<em>  
><em>Acho que encontrei aquilo que faltava.<em>

_- Ali_

A mensagem criptíca me fez franzir o cenho após ler, e a única recordação que me vinha a mente era a de Alice, na última vez que nos encontramos, querendo fazer minha cabeça para que eu tentasse impedir o casamento de Edward com Tanya.

Eu deixei de lado o seu apelo de urgência, já que meus instintos diziam que tudo que ela queria era, de fato, fazer aquele pedido absurdo de novo – e se algum momento seria ruim para eu ter que lidar com esse tipo de coisa, então seria o agora.

A sexta-feira na redação da _New York Week_ passou voando, com reuniões em diferentes departamentos, e quando eu menos esperei, Riley estava me ligando para que eu descesse e encontrasse com ele, a fim de irmos, juntos, para o compromisso firmado com Nahuel. Nós tínhamos meia hora, enquanto jantávamos juntos com o chefe do requisitado restaurante.

Assim que chegamos, fomos muito bem recepcionados com vinho da melhor qualidade que havia na carta. Eu estava mais do que lisonjeada pela oportunidade de um jantar quase particular, com apenas poucos hóspedes e demais clientes no salão, já que poucos se aventuravam a jantar tão cedo. Era uma das regalias que eu aproveitava com esse emprego, e era sempre mais prazeroso trabalhar assim.

Nahuel era tudo que se esperava de um jovem mestre de cozinha, embora um pouco mais excêntrico e _talvez_ mais modesto do que se encontra em restaurantes de luxo. Eu dividi minha atenção entre as perguntas e a deliciosa comida, enquanto deixávamos gravando nossa entrevista. Se o plano dele era ganhar minha simpatia pelo estômago, então podia considerar um sucesso.

Estava sendo uma noite ótima. Entretanto, como acontecia constantemente, a minha única falha foi me deixar abalar pelos acontecimentos da vida pessoal. Dessa vez, por mais que eu tentasse focar em outra coisa, a curiosidade quanto a mensagem que recebi de Alice esteve presente o tempo todo no fundo da minha mente.

Eu tinha certeza que me aborreceria se ligasse para ela agora. Mil cenários do que estava por trás daquilo passavam por meus pensamentos, me deixando com mais dúvidas.

Eu não queria saber, não queria me envolver naquilo. Entretanto, era impressionante como, quanto mais eu tentasse não pensar em uma coisa, era justamente nisso que eu pensaria o tempo todo em que estivesse tentando escapar.

Era tão confuso que fazia me cabeça latejar.

- Bella? – chamou Riley, me salvando da tempestade de incertezas e hipóteses que rodeava minha mente. - Você está distante, está tudo bem?

- Desculpe, só estou um pouco cansada. – falei com um sorriso sem graça. - Com dor de cabeça também.

- Senhorita Swan, eu posso providenciar aspirinas. – comentou Nahuel gentilmente.

- Não, tudo bem. Já estamos acabando, e eu só preciso ir para casa e deitar um pouco.

Enquanto terminávamos a sobremesa, eu refletia sobre algo que parecia a ponta de um esclarecimento etéreo, o qual sumiria se eu não agarrasse no exato momento.

Alice estava fazendo tanta questão de me unir a Edward novamente. Isso era claro. Mas e se isso tivesse um motivo maior? Uma motivação por trás disso que não fosse, de fato, de seu interesse, mas sim de outra pessoa?

A memória dos anos prévios, quando tudo o que eu fazia era fugir de Edward ao invés de aceitar ouvi-lo, vinha me acertar com a força de uma tonelada: todas as vezes em que Alice afirmava que ele não estava satisfeito com a vida que levava; Os apelos de sua família para que eu esfriasse a cabeça e engolisse o meu orgulho.

E se Edward estivesse por trás disso tudo?

Só assim faria sentido que ele tentasse fazer com que eu o buscasse através de outra pessoa, a quem eu iria ouvir e ser convencida.

Mas isso era simplesmente absurdo.

Ele escolheu essa vida. Escolheu unir-se a outra pessoa, nesse momento. Não teria porquê fazer algo desse tipo, depois de tanto tempo, e continuar insistindo em uma história que já era passado. Eu sabia que ele poderia ser um babaca de marca maior, mas não creio que ele seria capaz de manipular os sentimentos de alguém – tanto os meus, quanto os da pessoa com quem ele firmaria um sério compromisso em breve.

E por que agora, depois de tantos anos? Eu segui minha vida, e ele a dele. Para mim, Edward não passava de um conhecido, atualmente. E eu sequer tinha certeza se eu o conhecia de verdade.

As reflexões faziam meu corpo ficar inquieto, meu coração acelerado. Antes que a insurgência de coragem me abandonasse, eu me despedi de Riley no restaurante e me peguei entrando no elevador para subir até o trigésimo andar.

Me apresentei à secretária de Edward com trepidação; uma sensação de mortificação e arrependimento ameaçando extravasar a qualquer instante.

Ele ainda estava lá, como a recepcionista havia informado, e eu sabia que ele ficaria até que a tal coletiva de imprensa onde Claire estava terminasse.

Edward me recebeu com surpresa, embora ele tivesse pleno conhecimento de que eu estaria visitando aquele hotel mais vezes do que gostaria, por um tempo.

- Podemos conversar? – perguntei, entrando quando ele abriu a porta para mim.

- Claro. – falou com desconfiança, num cenário muito similar ao da última vez em que apareci de surpresa para ele.

Eu estava constrangida de perguntar o que queria. As chances de estar fazendo um papel de tola, ludibriada e ex-esposa ciumenta eram enormes.

- Alice me ligou hoje à tarde dizendo que tinha alguma coisa a me mostrar, ou falar, não sei. E era sobre você.

Edward franziu o cenho. – Sobre mim?

- Sim. – falei, tirando meu celular e lhe mostrando a SMS.

Ele leu, e voltou os olhos para mim, comprimidos com preocupação.

- Eu realmente não faço ideia do que ela está dizendo.

- Edward, eu queria poder dizer que sua irmã está ficando maluca com o seu casamento. Mas...

- O quê?

Edward se encaminhou até o sofá, me obrigando a sentar na outra ponta. Dizer que era uma posição desconfortável seria pouco para o que eu sentia ali.

Suspirei encorajadoramente antes de falar.

- Já é a terceira vez esse ano que Alice chega para pedir que eu converse com você, sobre sei lá o quê. Ela fica levantando questões do passado, coisas que já não fazem mais sentido revirar... E eu me pergunto se você tem algo a ver com isso.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Enfim, sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não. Claro que não, por que você pensaria isso?

- Eu não sei, Edward. Não sei. Eu fico me lembrando de todo aquele tempo em que você insistia em me procurar... Eu sei que fugir de você daquele jeito pode ter parecido imaturidade, mas minhas razões eram genuínas, e não me arrependo de ter firmado o pé. Pouca gente consegue entender o raciocínio de uma mulher com o orgulho ferido.

Dessa vez, uma ira, que há muito tempo eu não via, surgiu em seu rosto. Era como se eu tivesse lhe dado um tapa na face. Meus nervos chegaram à flor da pele.

- Você fala como se ainda acreditasse que eu te traí, Bella. É impressionante essa sua teimosia. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir e pedir desculpas por todos os erros? Eu fiz muita coisa ruim nessa vida, mas com certeza, eu jamais te trai. Não do jeito que você pensa.

- Não importa agora. De qualquer forma, eu me sinto... me _senti_ traída, e nada que você diga vai mudar isso. Mas não vim aqui pra discutir sobre esse assunto. Eu só quero que me responda se você está por trás dessa insistência da sua irmã, ou se ela só está sendo intrometida como sempre?

- Eu já disse que nem sei do que você está falando. Mas que merda, por que minha família não me deixa resolver meus problemas sozinho? – murmurou quase para si mesmo. - Eu vou dar uma dura em Alice, vou demandar que ela pare com isso. Pode ficar tranquila, Bella.

Ele estava visivelmente enraivecido ao pronunciar o nome da irmã. _Merda_. E agora eu me sentia culpada por ter implantado a discórdia entre os dois. Não seria tão mais fácil se eu tivesse coração de pedra e sangue frio? Por que diabos isso era uma tarefa _tão_ difícil?

- Edward, calma. Eu não vim aqui para discutir com você ou criar intrigas. Estou cansada demais pra isso.

- Você não veio para discutir? Então apenas subiu até aqui para me mostrar uma mensagem de celular?

Suas palavras eram acusatórias, mas eu permaneci calada, cumprindo minha promessa. Não tirava sua razão de sentir raiva.

- Ok, você não vai dizer nada. – falou expirando o ar. - Bella, eu sei como você é, e provavelmente você está pensando mil e um absurdos nesse momento. Toda essa situação já chegou a um ponto ridículo, porém nem eu nem você estamos em condições de lidar com isso agora, eu já percebi. Só saiba que, se um dia você decidir parar de se esquivar de mim, eu estou aqui para conversar e esclarecer tudo o que te faz me odiar tanto.

Umedeci os lábios, assentindo a cabeça ligeiramente.

Eu sentia que a conversação tomava um caminho nada agradável, mas entrar novamente em terrenos minados era a última coisa que eu queria no momento.

E eu sabia, não havia chances de a conversa que Edward propunha terminar bem – meu pressentimento era o de que qualquer coisa que ele dissesse pioraria a situação e dilaceraria de vez o resquício de sentimento que eu tinha por ele, pelo nosso passado. A decepção derradeira era o que eu mais temia.

- Eu já entendi o recado. – falei para abastá-lo.

Edward se levantou do sofá, com uma bufada, passando uma mão pelo rosto e embaralhando os cabelos, de forma atordoada e aborrecida. Enquanto andou de um lado a outro, por uns instantes, ele parecia terrivelmente angustiado.

À essa altura, vê-lo desse jeito somente me incitava pena.

- Você está bem? – perguntei depois de um tempo, permanecendo sentada onde estava. Edward me lançou um olhar antes de abrir uma de suas gavetas na mesa de trabalho e procurar por algo, afobadamente.

- Na medida do possível. – falou dando de ombros. Ao atingir a última gaveta, ele retirou um pequeno pacote branco e um mínimo objeto preto, os quais seriam difíceis identificar do ângulo em que me encontrava, caso eu não achasse a ação tão familiar. Franzi o cenho enquanto assistia o desenrolar da cena a minha frente.

Edward andou até uma ampla janela, e a abriu para deixar o vento da noite entrar. Ele sentou-se na cadeira que arrastara até lá.

- Você não tinha parado de fumar? – inquiri enquanto ele acendia um cigarro retirado do maço branco. Ele deu uma longa tragada antes de responder.

- Todo viciado tem suas recaídas de vez em quando. – falou seca e friamente, embora seu olhar flamejasse em minha direção. Eu desviei o meu por um momento, e limpei a garganta.

- Qual é o seu problema, Edward? – perguntei com franqueza. De repente, eu estava falando sobre mais coisas do que ele poderia supor. Por que, de uma hora para outra, ele parecia querer voltar a se aproximar de mim? Por que todos esses olhares e gestos de muitos sentidos? Por que ele parecia tão triste, agoniado, aborrecido, quando deveria sentir-se feliz por estar perto de se unir a pessoa que ele escolhera para compartilhar a vida?

Os altos e baixos de seu comportamento ao meu redor estavam, pouco a pouco, me deixando insana.

- Qual deles? – falou após uma ligeira risada sarcástica.

- Eu jamais te vi tão... Irrequieto, e você parece entristecido. Está mais calado do que nunca, também. Será que você mudou tanto assim e eu não te reconheço mais?

Edward, que mantinha os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos afastados, abaixou a cabeça por um momento, antes de erguê-la de volta e bater o cigarro aceso sobre a lixeira mais próxima.

- As coisas estão mudando, Bella. _Eu_ mudei muito, embora prefira acreditar que ainda sou o mesmo. – disse, expelindo a fumaça fedida na direção da janela. - Mesmo que às vezes eu tenha a sensação de que nunca vou me achar aqui dentro.

Naquele momento, a pena virara compaixão – o sentimento lutando contra meus instintos de proteção e afastamento. Edward se levantou para olhar pela janela, e eu esperei alguns instantes para ir até ele.

- Você quer falar sobre isso? – ofereci, mesmo sabendo que me arrependeria. Porém, se havia uma forma de me sentir superior nessa merda de circunstância complicada em que estávamos, então seria assim.

- Eu te agradeço, mas não. Falar sobre meus problemas parece ser o que eu mais faço nos últimos anos. Eu só queria esquecer tudo isso... ou resolvê-los, mas não tenho tanta sorte assim. É difícil quando não colaboram comigo, sabe. – falou com sarcasmo para mim, e eu me refreei de lhe dar uma resposta atravessada.

Edward descartou o cigarro que já se esvaia em seus dedos para acender um novo. Ele tragou uma vez enquanto eu pensava se proferia ou não a pergunta que coçava na ponta da língua. Uma resposta afirmativa talvez me permitisse esquecer tudo isso e enterrar o assunto "Edward" de vez. Mas o que mais eu teria a perder?

- Você... – suspirei antes de disparar as palavras suavamente, tentando amenizar o impacto. - Você é feliz, Edward? Com Tanya, quero dizer.

Ele não me encarava. Todo seu corpo pareceu tenso com a pergunta, observando a paisagem da noite agitada ao longe, com olhos rápidos. Sua hesitação era enervante.

- Existem muitas formas de felicidade, Bella. Então, eu acho que posso dizer que sim. – disse, finalmente me encarando, para falar com a voz míuda. - Eu só queria que algumas coisas fossem diferentes.

E, novamente, ele batia na mesma tecla. Era como se andássemos em círculos, me deixando cada vez mais zonza. O nó que se formou na minha garganta foi demais para impedir minhas palavras de sair.

- Você sabe que tudo poderia ser diferente, se não fosse por você...

- Eu sei. Acredite, eu sei.

E a curiosidade, a _mórbida_ curiosidade me mordia novamente.

- Você pensa sobre isso? Sobre como tudo estaria hoje em dia? – indaguei em voz alta, encarando um ponto luminoso através da janela. Edward deu uma tragada antes de jogar o outro cigarro terminado no lixo, e voltar-se para mim.

- Bom, eu não estaria _aqui_ fumando esse cigarro, disso eu tenho certeza. – ele brincou sem humor; em seus lábios, um sorriso leve de apenas um canto arqueado.

Edward pegou o maço em seu bolso para retirar o segundo cigarro, e eu tive a recordação de nossa filha falando, com orgulho, do dia em que havia conseguido fazer o pai cumprir a promessa de nunca mais fumar.

- Ei, pare com isso. – falei, segurando seu pulso. Ele assustou-se por um breve instante com minha ação repentina. - Você prometeu a Claire. Não vá quebrar mais essa promessa.

Sua expressão suavizou-se para recobrir-se de vergonha.

- É mais forte do que eu. Esse é o último, eu juro. – falou. Uma rajada de vento atingiu a janela aberta, varrendo meus cabelos para diversos locais, enquanto eu sentia o arrepio passar por meu corpo. Uma mecha de cabelo ficara grudada em minha boca, e minha mão encontrou a de Edward pelo caminho, quando fui me ajeitar.

A minha caiu sozinha de volta a seu lugar, mas a sua mão em meu rosto continuou.

Edward arrastou a mecha, juntamente com seus dedos por minha bochecha até alcançar minha orelha, onde recolheu o meu cabelo para trás. Sua mão desceu por meu maxilar. Seus rastros deixavam calor, um arrepio percorrendo meus braços. As pontas de seus dedos tocaram minha nuca.

Com lentidão, seu dedão traçou o meu lábio inferior. _Mas que porra é essa agora?_

- O que você está fazendo? – sussurrei, e soou como desespero. Eu não era idiota. Ele queria me beijar. Todo seu torso inclinava-se na minha direção, e seus olhos não desgrudavam dos meus lábios. Sua cabeça chegava próximo a minha.

E eu queria aquilo?

_É uma armadilha._ Era só isso que poderia ser. Edward nunca havia agido assim, em todos esses anos. Ele não havia acabado de confessar que não tinha nada a ver com Alice querer nos reunir? Ele não tinha dito que sentia-se feliz ao lado da noiva?

Agir dessa forma logo agora não fazia o menor sentido.

Eu me desviei antes que ele alcançasse seu objetivo, desvencilhando-me de sua mão e de seu pulso que eu sequer notara que continuava a segurar. Aturdida por um segundo, eu parei, com os olhos grudados no chão, ouvindo sua respiração acelerada, que compassava com a minha.

Vi o momento em que Edward engoliu em seco antes de se afastar e guardar de volta seu maço na mesa.

- Desculpe. – murmurou, mas logo em seguida apontou para a gaveta. - Não conte isso à Claire, por favor.

Eu não queria pensar que ele estivesse falando de outra coisa que não fosse o seu deslize com os cigarros, então apenas meneei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Não conto. Mas seja prudente. – alertei. Ele retomou sua postura enquanto eu me encaminhava até o sofá, onde minha bolsa estava. - Eu preciso ir. Já é tarde.

Ele murmurou algo como "tarde demais", e eu ignorei ao recolher tudo o que era meu, andando em direção a porta.

- Obrigada por me receber, Edward. – disse, respirando fundo.

- Disponha. – falou solenemente, encostado desconfortavelmente na janela fechada ao lado.

- Ok. Até o sábado, então. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Ao chegar no térreo, vi a movimentação na ala leste do hotel, indicando que a sala de conferências estava livre do evento que lá acontecia. Avistei minha filha e caminhei até ela com passos apressados, sentindo minha cabeça inundada do transe provido pelo estranho acontecimento anterior.

- Claire. – chamei. Ela portava um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Ai, mãe! – gritou antes de me envolver num abraço apertado. - Foi tão lindo, eles tiraram mil fotos com a gente, e foram tão simpáticos. Eu nem acredito ainda!

- Eu imagino. Mas eu tenho que ir agora, estou com uma enxaqueca chata. Depois você me conta tudo, ok?

- Ok. – falou, e eu beijei sua testa. - Vê se não se atrasa amanhã pra festa do papai, tá? Começa às sete.

- Está bem.

Me despedi dela e de sua amiga Rachel, correndo para casa, e buscando a doce inconsciência do sono, que me permitira o merecido descanso. Do trabalho, da vida, das inconstâncias. De tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Curiosidades... a história de vida do Riley é baseada em fatos reais, na vida de uma amiga minha. É realmente triste pensar que existem pessoas nessa situação, fico de coração partido por ela - embora ela seja a adolescente mais **_**badass**_** que eu já conheci.**

**Pelo lado alegre, a personalidade de Claire e a sua relação com a mãe são completamente imitadas das minhas observações de algumas outras adolescentes que eu conheço, e que são uma figura como Claire; em especial, duas têm mães bastante jovens, então vocês podem imaginar o quanto é divertido escrever isso!**

**Essa tensão toda entre Edward e Bella está me deixando também tensa para saber o que vocês vão achar do caminho que a história está seguindo. Me digam nas reviews?**

**O próximo capítulo está quase escrito, fiquem tranquilas.**

**Então, até semana que vem!**


	16. Cap 15: Caixa de Pandora

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada à Cella, por me aconselhar e dizer que estou fazendo esse negócio de fanfic certo. Obrigada aos correios, que voltaram a funcionar e levaram civilização novamente a tribo da minha índia beta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Caixa de Pandora<strong>

_**Bella**_

Eu acordei com um susto ao ouvir meu celular tocando incessantemente dentro da bolsa. Com uma vontade imensa de esfaquear a pessoa que perturbara meu sono a essa hora da manhã - 10:23, como eu olhara rapidamente no relógio –, atendi o ofensivo aparelho.

- Que é?

- Bella? Eu te acordei? Desculpa. – a voz de Riley soou na linha, me fazendo quase reconsiderar a dose de raiva em minha voz.

- É. Tudo bem, eu já ia acordar mesmo.

- Ok... Ahn, estou ligando só para saber se você quer ir comigo hoje?

- Ir com você para onde? – sentei na cama, esfregando os olhos com uma mão.

- Para a festa. – ele disse, e minha mente tentava processar suas palavras. - Sabe, o aniversário de Edward.

- Oh. Sim. Claro. – balbuciei meio idiota.

- Já vi que não é uma boa te ligar cedo aos sábados. Devidamente anotado. – ele riu. - Então, estava pensando de irmos juntos, já que não me lembro muito bem onde fica a casa. Quer dizer, da última vez eu fui de carona, e isso deve ter uns três anos.

- Mary e Garrett não vão? Eu tenho certeza que Alice me disse que foram convidados. – indaguei em voz alta, já que o casal sempre fora amigo também de Edward.

- Vão, mas, hmm, então isso é um não...

- Ah, não! Quer dizer, só estou indagando. É claro que podemos ir juntos, Riley. É até bom que eu tenha uma carona, assim posso beber algo além de água. – brinquei, quando na verdade era exatamente o que eu mais queria. Se eu tinha alguma intenção de me manter sã e relaxada nessa festa, eu não conseguiria fazer isso sozinha.

- Entendi. Preciso terminar uma matéria pra entregar segunda, e vou fazer isso a tarde toda. Posso passar aí às sete, então?

- Claro. Estarei te esperando.

- Ok. Até lá.

Após desligar o celular, me joguei na cama novamente, não querendo encarar a realidade de que eu teria que vestir uma roupa e viver. Me sentia tão cansada, física e mentalmente.

Foi impossível fugir da lembrança da noite anterior - Edward, seu cheiro de cigarro e colônia suave, a brisa da noite, e seus lábios tão próximos aos meus. Era ridículo pensar que tinha havido a mais remota possibilidade disso. Eu apenas podia concluir que, ou Edward enlouquecera de vez - assim como sua irmã, aparentemente –, ou ele não havia mudado tanto quanto clamava; se ele tinha sido capaz de trair uma vez, então poderia facilmente repetir o mesmo erro estando em outro relacionamento.

O melhor que eu fazia era ignorar aquele quase beijo. Isso. Entraria naquela festa de cabeça erguida, como se nada tivesse acontecido ontem à noite.

Durante o dia, fiz algumas tarefas em casa, pus as roupas para lavar e esfreguei um tênis imundo de Claire, que esteve atrapalhando a passagem do corredor desde quarta. Como não queria pensar em trabalho no meu dia de folga, peguei o carro para passear no centro da cidade, encontrando um dos meus restaurantes preferidos para almoçar.

Ao passar por um café literário, não resisti, e entrei para passar a tarde ali com o livro que havia levado. Três cappucinos pequenos e cem páginas depois, senti que já era hora de voltar e me arrumar. Era bom ter um tempo sozinha, só para mim, mas eu começava a me sentir solitária, com vontade de ver meus amigos e família.

Após um banho rápido, uma ajeitada nas ondas do cabelo e uma maquiagem realçando os olhos, escolhi um vestido preto simples, com a barra um pouco acima dos joelhos, que me permitia usar os saltos que eu queria.

Riley chegou no horário combinado, e logo estávamos a caminho da casa dos Cullen.

- Bella, se me permite dizer... você está linda demais. – comentou ele ao pararmos no primeiro semáforo. - Temos mesmo que ir a essa festa? Porque eu conheço um lugar aqui perto...

- Pare com isso, seu bobo. – o interrompi antes que seus devaneios avançassem. Ambos rimos.

- Desculpe, mas o elogio é válido.

- Obrigada, Sr. Biers. Eu diria o mesmo, mas você sempre está bem. Nunca vi um jornalista andar tão elegante como você anda.

- Aprendi com o meu pai. – ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Tenho certeza que esse talento para cantadas também.

Ele deu de ombros.

– Se der certo, então não há arrependimentos.

- E sempre dá certo, não é? Eu bem me lembro de quando você tinha duas namoradas ao mesmo tempo, e elas nem ficaram bravas quando descobriram. Você consegue levar todas no papo.

Riley riu.

– Eu faço o melhor que posso.

_Homens. _Eu revirei os olhos, mas continuamos no papo confortável que me fez esquecer que deveria encarar Edward em breve depois da noite passada, ao menos durante os minutos que passamos dentro do carro.

Ao estacionarmos, a rua estava rodeada de carros, a casa já cheia de convidados. Não havia nenhuma decoração específica, além da iluminação especial. Eu tinha certeza que Edward vetara qualquer tipo de firula que Alice e sua mãe gostariam de ter colocado, o que sempre era motivo de brigas em todos os anos de suas festas.

Nós adentramos a casa, após Carlisle a abrir, e eu logo pude reconhecer alguns rostos, além da família. Antigos amigos com quem eu havia perdido o contato por serem ligados a Edward, os quais eu somente via uma vez por ano, e nessa época. Era uma sensação nostálgica rever alguns deles, especialmente aqueles com quem compartilhamos momentos marcantes, e agora não passavam de meros conhecidos.

Os amigos que nós ainda tínhamos em comum – Garret e Mary - ainda não haviam chegado. Além de Riley, o casal continuara a se relacionar com Edward mesmo depois da separação, embora eu tivesse o palpite de que meu ex-marido não fizera muito esforço para manter as amizades vivas como antes.

- Eu vou pegar uma bebida pra gente. – declarou Riley enquanto meus olhos rodeavam a sala. - O que você vai querer?

- Pode ser uma Coca, por favor. – falei, achando a pessoa que eu mais procurava.

- Está bem, voltarei e ficarei naquele sofá. – ele acenou e eu assenti a cabeça enquanto seguia para onde pretendia.

Assim que me aproximei de Alice, que estava ao lado do aparelho de som colocando música, eu a puxei para um canto antes que ela fugisse.

- Precisamos conversar. – pronunciei.

- Oi para você também, querida amiga. – disse ela com sarcasmo, mas me acompanhando.

- _Oi, Alice._ Então, me explique aquela mensagem que mandou ontem? Eu tentei te ligar à noite, mas você não me atendeu.

Seu sorriso falhou.

– Ah. Bem, eu acho que aqui e agora não é o momento certo. Vamos tratar disso com calma um outro dia, ok?

- Alice, o que você está arrumando dessa vez? Por Deus, fale logo e acabe com essa palhaçada.

- Não é palhaçada, Bella. É algo sério. Pelo menos eu acho que será para você. – explicou brevemente, antes de gesticular para a sala. - Olhe, a festa está começando a encher e está apenas no início. Eu tenho que cuidar de tudo, mas você pode ficar à vontade. Divirta-se e não pense nisso por enquanto, ok?

- Você disse que era urgente, Alice. – falei sacudindo a cabeça.

- Eu sei. Talvez eu tenha me precipitado e... bem, naquela hora _era_ urgente. Se ao menos você tivesse retornado a ligação logo em seguida.

- Ah, claro, como se eu pudesse largar tudo o que estou fazendo só para conversar com você. Se não vai me dizer agora então não é nada de importante. Já entendi o seu jogo. – falei expirando e recuperando o fôlego para dizer com seriedade. - Eu só quero pedir pela última vez que, por favor, não se intrometa mais nessa história entre Edward e eu. Pelo bem da nossa amizade.

Alice franziu o cenho, seu olhar lançando punhais em minha direção.

- Se você não fosse tão teimosa, eu não precisaria me intrometer tanto. E do que está falando? Você não teria coragem de prejudicar nossa amizade por causa disso, teria?

- Isso é a última coisa que eu quero fazer, mas não tente pagar pra ver. E dessa vez me leve a sério.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça para vociferar.

– Eu só estou tentando te ajudar porque você é minha melhor amiga e eu te amo. Mas se você não quer minha ajuda, tudo bem. Estou cansada dessa sua teimosia cega. É a sua vida que você está jogando fora.

Alice se afastou e eu assisti sua figura pequena sobre os saltos altos demais se retirar marchando pela sala abarrotada de gente.

Debati por dois instantes se ia ou não atrás dela, já que infantilmente se recusara a conversar comigo como eu queria. Mas não havia motivos para que eu me aborrecesse mais do que o necessário nessa porcaria de festa, e eu sabia que Alice não iria me dirigir a palavra tão cedo. Nós já havíamos tido discussões o suficiente para eu conhecer as suas reações, que quase não mudaram ao longo de todos esses anos. Era impressionante como ela conseguia manter resquícios de imaturidade em sua personalidade.

- Bella, meu bem? – me virei para ver Esme descendo a escada atrás de mim. Eu sorri aliviada por encontrar sua face serena.

- Oi, Esme. – disse lhe envolvendo em um abraço. Ela se afastou para me olhar.

- Está tudo bem? Parece atordoada.

- Tudo bem. Só tive um desentendimento com Alice, nada de mais.

- Ah sim. Meu bem, não sei o que ela fez agora, e pouco me importa porque eu prometi não me meter em brigas dos meus filhos. Mas dê um desconto, pois Alice anda tão estressada ultimamente. Essa mania de querer controlar tudo e a todos ainda vai fazer muito mal a ela, eu sempre digo isso.

- Eu que sei.

Esme sorriu gentilmente.

– Bom, mas vamos deixar isso de lado. Você chegou há pouco tempo, não é? Já encontrou o aniversariante?

- Na verdade, não. – falei.

- Ele está na cozinha preparando alguma bebida, eu acho. Por que não vai até lá? – ofereceu ela. A fim de esquecer o momento com Alice, eu dei um sorriso agradecido a Esme e segui para onde ela apontara.

O local estava sereno, longe do burburinho da festa mais para dentro da casa. A antiga porta de vai e vem de madeira fez um barulho infernal atrás de mim, anunciando minha entrada.

Eu entrei na cozinha apenas para querer dar meia volta e retornar para a sala.

Mas é _claro_ que Edward não estaria sozinho. Encostados na bancada da cozinha, Tanya e ele atracavam-se nada discretamente em um beijo.

Quando os olhos de Edward se abriram - ainda com sua noiva em seus braços e bocas coladas –, eles pousaram diretamente sobre mim. O desconforto que senti foi suficiente para me fazer desejar não ter vindo a essa estúpida festa.

Tanya, aparentemente, não notara que havia companhia, já que continuou sua demonstração pública de afeto mesmo depois de Edward a alertar sobre a minha presença. Ele se desvencilhou dela após alguns instantes.

- Desculpe, não queria atrapalhar. – falei rapidamente, meu olhar variando entre os dois. - Vou deixar vocês a sós.

Entretanto, antes que eu pudesse sair do lugar, Edward atravessou a cozinha ao meu encontro.

- Não! – chamou. - Pode entrar, não tem problema. A gente só estava... checando uma receita que meu pai deixou aqui e até agora não apareceu pra fazer.

- Claro. – falei com sarcasmo, olhando para Tanya, que fingia que nada havia acontecido ao se debruçar pela bancada e olhar um grande livro que ali estava.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? Está sendo bem servida? Você pode pegar o que quiser aqui.

- Não, eu só vim dizer oi. – expliquei. - E, bom, eu já te desejei feliz aniversário naquele dia, então...

- Sim. – falou com um sorriso suave. - Que bom que pôde vir.

- É, o trabalho deu uma trégua temporária. Ah, e eu vim de carona com o Riley. Ele está lá na sala socializando com um pessoal, depois apareça lá. Afinal, _você é_ o dono da festa.

- Sim, claro. Eu já vou. – disse ele, parecendo constrangido. O silêncio preencheu nossa conversa até que minha cota de momentos embaraçosos atingisse o limite diário.

- Ok, até mais. – falei. Edward acenou com a cabeça, enquanto eu me virava para passar pela bendita porta barulhenta.

Assim que saí, resolvi procurar algo para beber, logo indo atrás do bar onde eu vira Carlisle anteriormente. Nos cumprimentamos e, talvez pela expressão em meu rosto, ele tenha descoberto exatamente o que eu precisa ingerir naquele momento. Não era preciso ser um gênio para entender que eu não estava no mais dos confortáveis ambientes naquela festa.

Munida com um copo de uma bebida falsamente doce que misturava licor de uísque, vodka e alguma coisa não alcoolica, busquei me sentar no sofá onde conversavam Riley e nosso casal de amigos que havia chegado.

Enquanto botava em dia a conversa com Mary sobre os preparativos para o casamento, outros velhos amigos chegaram e se uniram a nós. Pessoas que eu não via desde a última festa de aniversário de Edward, e que queriam saber de todos os acontecimentos recentes da minha vida. Pelo visto, as notícias importantes corriam rápido.

Em certo ponto, minha filha apareceu, lembrando-se que ainda não me mostrara as fotos do seu encontro com os ídolos na tarde de ontem. Sentou-se sem cerimônia entre os adultos, ganhando até mesmo a atenção de quem estava ao seu lado. Eu ouvi as história por trás das fotos em seu celular, comentando vez ou outra sobre aquilo. Em todas as fotos ela aparecia com um enorme sorriso no rosto, e isso já bastava para mim.

Não demorou muito, porém, para que sua atenção se desviasse quando Rosalie lhe chamou para sentar na varanda, junto com o namorado Emmett.

Aproveitei a deixa para ir pegar outra bebida.

- Alguém quer alguma coisa? – perguntei ao pessoal dos sofás. - Acho que vou pegar um pouco de ponche.

- Eu quero, por favor. – pediu Garrett me estendendo seu copo vazio. Outros colegas me entregaram os seus e eu fiquei incumbida de trazer mais uma rodada de ponche e cerveja.

Muitos minutos depois, eu estava engajada em uma conversa sobre os melhores filmes baseados em livros quando os quatro copos que eu já havia tomado decidiram terminar seu curso em meu organismo; a pressão repentina na minha bexiga era imensa, e precisei pedir licença para ir ao banheiro.

Assim que me aproximava, uma senhora idosa, que eu reconhecia como uma tia-avó de Edward e Alice cruzou o caminho mais rápido que eu, chegando primeiro ao banheiro e o trancando em meu rosto.

Eu quase chorei de frustração.

Esperar do lado de fora, em pé, parecia pior ainda, e minha situação se agravava a cada segundo. A senhora não seria rápida, eu tinha esse pressentimento. Respirei fundo, mas a pressão aumentava em minha bexiga, me fazendo morder o nó do dedo.

Certamente quem me assistia de longe devia estar se divertindo - minhas pernas cruzadas me auxiliavam a me segurar enquanto eu escorava na parede.

Já estava quase desistindo e correndo para a lateral da casa em busca de uma moita quando Carlisle passou ao meu lado, e eu segurei seu braço, desesperada.

- Carlisle!

- O que foi, Bella? Quer dançar? – perguntou ele com um sorriso.

- Não. Estou com um probleminha aqui. – falei dando um sorriso bastante travado. - Eu preciso demais usar o banheiro, e esse parece estar ocupado pra sempre. Será que posso ir lá em cima?

- Ah. Claro, Bella, não precisa nem perguntar. A casa é sua.

Suspirei de alívio, e saí correndo antes que molhasse o chão.

- Muito obrigada! Eu juro que a gente dança quando eu voltar! Me espere. – exclamei para ele enquanto subia as escadas, sem olhar para trás.

No andar de cima, todos os quartos eram suítes, então eu segui até o último, onde eu sabia que ficava o de Esme e Carlisle. Eu não queria ser inconveniente e parecer espaçosa, entrando em lugares privados desse jeito, mas era por uma causa urgente. Assim que me livrei da vontade terrível, a sensação boa de alívio e liberdade tomou conta. Saí do banheiro após lavar as mãos, tentando deixar tudo na ordem como estava.

Quando me deparei com o corredor vazio, com o barulho da festa rolando lá em baixo, de repente me veio a mente a informação de que fazia um bom tempo que eu não subia aqui. Talvez dois anos, por aí. Não era costume receber as visitas fora da área de socialização da casa, e mesmo eu sendo íntima do casal, simplesmente não havia motivos para que eu adentrasse o quarto deles, ou o escritório.

Do lado esquerdo ficava o quarto antigo de Alice, ao lado de um quarto de hóspedes. E logo no início do corredor, ao lado direito da escada, estava o quarto onde Edward dormia sozinho - até eu chegar aqui, com uma barriga de quatro meses e uma mala cheia de coisas que em nada pareciam as de uma mulher prestes a se unir com o pai de sua filha. _Pijamas do Mickey. Meias coloridas. Um aparelho móvel de dentes para usar pela noite. _

Eu não sabia o que me moveu a fazer aquilo, mas quando me deparei, meus pés já se encaminhavam na direção daquela porta fechada.

Esse sim, era um lugar dessa casa que eu não visitava há tanto tempo, que mal me lembrava quando havia sido a última vez. Entretanto, a curiosidade e o senso de nostalgia me atingiram com força naquele momento.

Eu sabia que era um tipo de coisa doentia, além de vergonhosa e extremamente masoquista. Apesar disso, eu gostava da ideia de revisitar locais onde fui feliz, sem as preocupações da vida adulta. Uma parte de mim havia ficado nesse lugar, afinal.

Olhei para os lados, me certificando que não chegaria ninguém e só então girei a maçaneta. Seria difícil explicar o que eu estaria fazendo ali, caso alguém me flagrasse. Era difícil explicar até a mim mesma. Então fiz a promessa de que seria apenas uma visita rápida, já que logo dariam por falta de mim na festa.

A porta do antigo quarto de Edward estava destrancada, por sorte. Entrei e fechei, num movimento tão rápido que pareceu um só. Não havia a chave que costumava ficar pendurada em um cadarço preto no final da maçaneta, então eu apenas rezei para que ninguém tivesse a ideia de subir até aqui e me procurar.

Eu não podia acreditar que estava prestes a fuçar nas memórias materiais de um passado que tinha sido tão bom para nós dois, apesar de difícil. Era mais forte do que eu. Talvez porque _esse_ passado havia sido maravilhoso. Nós nunca estivemos tão bem quanto nos quase dois anos em que moramos juntos nessa casa.

A cama de casal que seus pais compraram quando eu me mudei para cá continuava a mesma, assim como todos os móveis e alguns pôsters dos filmes e bandas preferidos dele, que com o tempo viraram alguns dos meus também; na estante ainda estavam alguns livros da escola que eu me indagava por quê Esme nunca se desfizera deles. Pequenos detalhes do fim da nossa adolescência que ficaram para trás quando saímos juntos dessa casa para enfrentar a vida.

O quarto não era muito grande, mas certamente era maior do que os padrões imobiliários que eu estava acostumada, vivendo mais próximo ao centro da cidade. Lá nós simplesmente não tínhamos espaço para grandes casarões.

Ao lado da cama, próximo ao closet, notei três caixas de papelão no chão, daquelas grandes como de mudança. A marcação 'Edward - livros' estava escrita em uma delas, e eu me indaguei o que aquilo estaria fazendo ali. Resolvi deixar para lá, enquanto passeava pelo local.

O quadro de cortiça onde colocávamos fotos dos colegas de escola permanecia lá, quase intacto, já que, na época, decidimos que não fazia mais sentido ter fotos de pessoas que nos eram praticamente estranhos em nosso novo lar. Levamos as coisas que realmente importavam: cartas que escrevíamos um para o outro, fotos dos amigos mais próximos, além de fotos dos familiares.

Meus dedos passaram sobre a foto de turma pendurada no quadro, a única que tinha sido escolhida para ficar guardada na eternidade do nosso anuário de formatura do colégio.

Era o final de junho de 1995 e eu estava para entrar no quarto mês de gestação - a figura era a de uma garota que podia, facilmente, se passar por mais nova do que Claire, e a barriga que despontava estava escondida sob um enorme moletom preto. Aquela havia sido minha roupa preferida durante vários meses. Edward e eu estávamos no canto direito, no alto, cercados por nosso grupo de melhores amigos, e ele tinha seu braço ao meu redor, como se me protegesse de todo o resto da turma - o que não era uma mentira de todo modo.

Fora um escândalo e tanto quando espalhou-se a notícia de que o filho mais novo da Sra. Cullen, a professora Esme de história, tinha engravidado a namorada igualmente adolescente. Foi aí que eu aprendi uma primeira grande lição, daquelas que jamais se esquece na vida. Em momentos como aquele, nos damos conta de que das pessoas que você menos esperava, podem sair as palavras mais cruéis. E foram muitas as decepções que tive com supostos _amigos _naquela época.

No início da gravidez, todos olhavam torto para nós dois, porém eu era o alvo especial, algo que me afetava de formas terríveis. Me sentia um ser de outro planeta, sendo julgada o tempo todo. É claro que, aos poucos, os colegas de classe foram se acostumando a conviver com uma futura mãe em sua sala de aula. Eu simplesmente repudiava a ideia de parar de estudar e, por isso, fiz de tudo para conseguir manter as notas. E era um trabalho duro, já que, sendo filha de uma família de classe média baixa, eu apenas estudava no St. Patrick graças à bolsa que consegui aos 13 anos.

Era inadmissível que um colégio particular da parte nobre de Nova York, como ainda hoje era o St. Patrick, tivesse alunas grávidas em suas dependências. Eu apenas não fui expulsa pela consideração da diretoria à Esme - algo que também evitou que a educação de Edward fosse prejudicada, uma vez que seu estudo era garantido pelo privilégio de professora que sua mãe possuía.

Portanto, não era surpreendente que nós, o casal dos bolsistas irresponsáveis, fosse alvo fácil do preconceito, até mesmo de alguns professores.

Nós estudávamos na St. Patrick em uma época que gravidezes antes da hora só aconteciam em escolas da periferia. Era um absurdo e uma vergonha, eles diziam. As moças jovens da alta classe que tivessem o infortúnio de acabar com um bebê, ou eram mandadas para colégios internos na Europa, ou rapidamente casavam-se com toda a pompa com o _amado_ que lhe proporcionara tamanha enrascada.

Edward e eu, antes de tudo, nos encaixávamos no quadro social da escola como algo que poderia ser descrito de "gente neutra". Não éramos rejeitados, "perdedores", ou populares. Apenas dois melhores amigos que encontraram similaridades em seus caminhos, e que se apoiavam um no outro, visando enfrentar o ambiente escolar que muitas vezes poderia ser duro.

A família Swan costumava morar em uma casa a poucos quilômetros dessa. Portanto, quando descobrimos isso – e quando nossas mães aprovaram nossa amizade por criarem um laço entre elas mesmas, já que ambas eram professoras naquele tempo -, nós nunca mais nos desgrudamos. Creio que o termo "unha e carne" pudesse ter como exemplificação uma foto de Edward e eu aos 15 anos, quando enfim começamos a namorar, dois anos após termos nos conhecido.

O fato é que com a gravidez, aquilo que era vontade de ficar juntos a todo instante, passou a ser uma bolha de proteção, onde tanto eu quanto ele nos escondíamos do mundo covarde do lado de fora.

A foto à minha frente no quadro de cortiça mostrava garotos e garotas sorridentes e brincalhões. Eu tinha um sorriso singelo no rosto enquanto me reclinava no corpo de Edward. Ele mostrava seu sorriso igualmente sutil. Aquilo havia sido tirado na semana em que minha mãe explodira em sua ira, e eu, não mais suportando a pressão, fugi para a casa de Esme. Me lembro de estar surpreendentemente contente por terminar a escola num futuro bem próximo, e por ter um novo lar. Embora muitíssimo magoada com Renée, eu pressentia que aquele seria um novo começo para mim, para Edward e para a criança que eu gerava em meu ventre.

Os jovens que nos cercavam na foto eram pessoas que, aos poucos, se afastaram de nós - uns por motivos normais do cotidiano atribulado, outros pela distância, ou porque simplesmente não tínhamos mais nada em comum. Eu me indagava como estavam eles atualmente.

Pegando um bilhetinho pregado no quadro, sentei na cama para respirar através do baque de sentimentos que me tomara. Era um pequeno pedaço de um guardanapo de papel amarelado, onde um simples "Você = Amor" fora rabiscado por Edward, quando comemoramos um ano de namoro, na lanchonete no fim da rua. Eu havia lhe devolvido o carinho, com um pedaço escrito "Amor = Você", mas por algum motivo aquele não estava no quadro.

Pude olhar ao redor, repensando coisas que estavam guardadas há muito tempo no meu âmago. Talvez fosse melhor fugir desse lugar antes que eu entrasse em uma depressão incurável, mas algo me impelia a continuar ali sentada. Apenas absorvendo tudo o que havia passado, e que jamais seria igual novamente.

Alguém um dia me disse que, para haver a cicatrização definitiva de traumas psicológicos – como uma brutal separação -, era preciso dar um passo para trás e apenas refletir, reavaliar-se. Entretanto, eu sabia que não poderia agir assim, afinal isso significaria que aquela página estaria para sempre virada. E essa sim era uma ideia assustadora. Não era o fato de nunca mais voltar a ter Edward ao meu lado, eu sabia que isso não seria possível. Eu não teria de volta o melhor amigo que eu já conheci, eu não teria mais o garoto por quem me apaixonei estupidamente.

O que me atormentava era o medo de perder o meu elo com o meu passado, aquilo que formou quem eu era atualmente. Hoje, era doloroso assumir que, talvez, em todos esses anos, eu havia fugido de uma explicação concreta de Edward por diversos motivos, mas primordialmente por esse receio.

O conflito em minha mente entre apagar Edward da minha memória do presente, enquanto preservava o nosso passado fazia minha cabeça latejar, junto a todos os sintomas de aflição e nervosimo. Suspirei pesadamente, olhando em volta e reparando que em um canto do quarto estava o violão surrado que Edward tocava antes de nos mudarmos e ele comprar um novo. Eu não fazia ideia se ele continuara com seu hobby, mas esperava que sim - sempre fora algo que o acalmava incrivelmente.

Eu me preparava para me levantar e sair, quando resolvi dar uma última espiada no local que representava tanto para mim. Fui em direção às caixas no chão, curiosa para saber o que havia ali dentro. Certamente eram coisas que estavam entulhadas naquele closet.

A uníca caixa entreaberta estava repleta de livros da sua faculdade de Administração, os quais eu não conhecia. Havia uma cópia antiga de _O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio_, seu livro preferido na adolescência; muitos cadernos que pareciam quase novos, e algumas pastas contendo diversas folhas impressas.

Eu remexi sem piedade na caixa, retirando os objetos e cavando até chegar ao fundo, onde havia um embrulho em papel manteiga, no formato de um caderno. Logo que eu o desembrulhei, o meu coração deu um pulo ao reconhecer o que vi. Eu sabia que aquele era o caderno que Edward levava para cima e para baixo consigo, como eu podia me lembrar com extrema clareza.

A capa dura original - uma foto do Nirvana -, há muito fora coberta por um _contact_ preto, que já se encontrava severamente gasto. No entanto, o meu conhecimento sobre o objeto terminava ali.

O caderno de 180 folhas sempre havia sido o único segredo entre nós, e eu o zombava dizendo que ele parecia até a mulher da relação por ter um diário e eu não. Me senti uma adolescente novamente, curiosa para bisbilhotar o que estava ali dentro, mas a adulta que ainda me habitava filtrou meus pensamentos.

_Uma enxerida que está brincando com fogo, Isabella Swan, é isso que você é. _Minha mente não parava de entoar esse mantra, mas eu já tinha ido longe demais para parar agora. Aquilo pesava em minhas mãos, porém meus dedos coçavam para abri-lo. Não deveria ser nada demais, não é mesmo?

O gosto da adrenalina pareceu patético, mas eu o saboreei enquanto comecei a folhear. Haviam rabiscos de desenhos toscos, a maioria de mulheres de cabelos longos e negros, algumas nuas e outras não. Tinham estrofes de letras de músicas espalhadas por algumas linhas, e eu começava a cantarolá-las em minha mente, sem querer. Muitos cálculos pequenos e divagações aleatórias preenchiam os espaços. Haviam duas fotos de Claire enquanto bebê e eu, coladas no interior. Algumas folhas estavam soltas, e tentei não desarrumá-las. No meio do caderno, quando passei por uma página, o recadinho que eu havia lhe dado, ausente no quadro de cortiça, ali estava. Escorregou no chão, e eu o peguei com dedos delicados para colocá-lo de volta no lugar.

As últimas 50 folhas, porém, eram as que pareciam mais gastas. Corri para chegar até elas, e só então notei que era ali que começava, de fato, um diário - se é que podia ser chamado assim.

O primeiro registro datava de 15 de Julho de 1997, onde Edward marcava, objetivamente, os acontecimentos daquele dia.

"- _Banho no clube; primeira vez de Claire na piscina. Juro que ela tem o sorriso mais lindo do universo. Definitivamente puxou à mãe._

_- Lembrar de comprar bóias de braço melhores. _

_- Calção de banho é a melhor opção, nada de sungas. Nunca. Mais."_

Meu sorriso se alastrou ao ler as palavras, recordando daquele dia. As próximas páginas eram recheadas de situações parecidas, e eu as li, uma por uma, até chegar a 2001. Ali, minha face endureceu-se novamente.

As palavras que lia não eram alegres, e as memórias do que passávamos se desenrolavam na minha imaginação enquanto eu registrava cada frase. Ele falava de tempos difíceis, de dificuldades que enfrentávamos. O dia em que Renée mudou-se para o Arizona. A semana em que Edward perdeu o terceiro emprego do ano. O dia em que seu pai Anthony aparecera na portaria de nosso apartamento, transtornando Edward.

Em certo momento, algo me chamou a atenção. Reparei que sua escrita passara de objetiva para emocional, em um fluxo de consciência onde a sensação era como se ele estivesse conversando diretamente comigo, naquele momento.

E estava. O meu nome aparecia abaixo de cada cabeçalho, fazendo com que as mensagens fossem claramente endereçadas a mim. Senti meu cenho franzir ao tentar ler e decifrar o motivo daquilo. Percorri por mais algumas páginas, sedenta por descobrir esse mistério, quando alcancei a data que eu não poderia esquecer jamais. _5 de Maio de 2003._ O dia em que Edward havia saído de casa.

Imediatamente, um nó formou-se na minha garganta, mas continuei. Pararia quando me sentisse satisfeita, ou no pior caso, machucada demais para prosseguir. Pressentia que aquilo seria como uma carta de despedida, tão contraditória ao ridículo curto bilhete rabiscado que ele havia me deixado.

Meus olhos fecharam-se enquanto debatia se queria ou não saber o conteúdo daquela mensagem. Meu coração acelerou ao saber que coisas poderiam mudar naquele momento. Ou não. Talvez seria um monte de baboseira melancólica e cheia de culpa que eu já conhecia de cor dos discursos de Edward. Eu só descobriria se lesse.

Corroída pela curiosidade, enfim, exalei o ar preso enquanto abria meus olhos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: *Saindo de fininho pra não ficar da mira dos tomates que serão jogados*. Eu sei que paro nas piores partes. Eu sei que atrasei quase um mês com essa atualização.**

**O livro preferido de Edward é O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio, e também virou um dos meus preferidos. Recomendo que leiam :)**

**Dessa vez quando digo que o próximo capítulo está quase pronto, ele está MESMO. Juro, juro, juro!**

**Beijos, e até quinta!**


	17. Cap 16: Insanidade

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, minha beta que é tão surtada que quase me faz acreditar que eu escrevo algo decente de verdade. Obrigada a Carol Venancio por ler esse capítulo de antemão e me deixar mais segura sobre ele. *respira fundo* Lá vamos nós...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Insanidade<strong>

_**Bella**_

A letra estava trêmula, diferente da caligrafia limpa e ordenada que Edward sempre apresentava. Eu não queria imaginar que as partes quase manchadas no papel pudessem ser resultados de lágrimas escorridas. Me partiria ao meio. Então apenas li, com ânsia de chegar ao final.

_"Bella, _

_Eu nem sei por onde começar isso. Você está dormindo agora. Nossa filha também. Eu acabei de falar com ela, acordando sem querer, mas não quero te acordar. Parece cansada demais, como sempre ultimamente. Eu nem sei se você vai querer ler essa carta. Merda. Eu tô tão decepcionado comigo. _

_Aconteceu uma coisa hoje. (Por favor, não fique brava antes de ler tudo.) _

_Tinha uma mulher lá no bar. Estudante de medicina do terceiro ano, loira e com um perfume barato. Pouco atraente. Mas nós flertamos a noite toda. Conversamos sobre música, sobre faculdade, sobre doenças coronárias em crianças. A gente falou sobre como era difícil passar naquela porcaria de prova pra se tornar um doutor de verdade, e sobre como tudo o que a gente mais queria era ajudar pessoas. _

_Ela me pagou uma cerveja, e eu paguei uma pra ela. Depois três, cinco, sete. Ela me roubou o celular do bolso da jaqueta, digitou uns números antes de eu pegar de volta e, quando percebi, ela já estava em cima de mim, agarrando minha lapela, meus cabelos e me beijando. Foi horrível, eu juro. _

_Você não vai acreditar em nada do que estou dizendo, mas falo sério. Eu nunca me senti tão mal. _

_Eu não fui capaz de _sentir_ nada, pra dizer a verdade. Tudo o que passou na minha cabeça, naquela hora, foi que você e Claire estavam em casa, provavelmente dormindo, e que aquela mulher não tinha seu gosto suave, nem o seu cheiro. Ela forçou a língua em mim, enquanto eu pensava que você tinha trabalhado o dia todo, e que estaria linda quando eu voltasse pra casa, mesmo sem maquiagem nenhuma. E eu estava ali, beijando uma desconhecida. _

_Foi então que eu cheguei a conclusão de que não mereço você, nem a vida que você me proporciona. Eu sei que parece horrível dizer algo assim. Porra, foi horrível até mesmo escrever. Mas é totalmente injusto o que estamos vivendo. Você dá muito mais do que eu posso te oferecer. Não sou forte o bastante pra te dar apoio. Na verdade, ultimamente tudo o que eu sou é um fardo, um inútil que não consegue nem parar num único emprego por mais de dois meses. Ninguém precisa me dizer isso, eu apenas sei. Eu não quero estragar a vida de vocês com as minhas idiotices e coisas estúpidas que faço. _

_É por isso que não estou aqui agora. Ou não estarei, quando você acordar. Não quero um confronto, não quero que minha última recordação sua seja essa. Não posso te acordar e dizer que estou indo embora, porque eu sei que você acharia uma ideia absurda e esconderia a chave. Você não entenderia meus motivos. _

_Eu sinto tanto, que sei lá, tô com medo de morrer de dor. Mas faço isso pelo bem do futuro das mulheres que mais amo no mundo. Você e Claire. Me perdoem por isso que estou fazendo. _

_Eu amo vocês. _

_E."_

- Por quê? – lamuriei em voz alta ao terminar a última linha das duas páginas. Eu estava estática sentada no chão. Junto às lembranças que foram trazidas com aquela carta, uma onda de lágrimas surgiu.

Não podia ter sido só por isso, podia? Um motivo tão torpe, que chegava a ser infantil. Eu nunca havia dito que ele era um inútil e eu entendia suas razões por não conseguir ter um emprego fixo naquela época. Era de se esperar que uma pessoa que estudasse tão arduamente, como ele fazia, tivesse dificuldades em manter um compromisso de trabalho. Me recordava muito bem de até mesmo lhe dizer aquilo, com quase as mesmas palavras.

Eu não estava satisfeita. Meus dedos folhearam as próximas páginas, em busca de novas respostas.

Depois daquele dia de maio, Edward pareceu ter deixado de lado o seu caderno de estimação; não havia rabiscos ou desenhos, o que só partia meu coração ainda mais. Passei por uma, duas, três... dez folhas intactas, percorrendo mais rápido para chegar a alguma coisa. Eu pressentia que havia mais ali.

Quando finalmente alcancei um novo texto, vendo meu nome novamente no início, devorei o seu conteúdo. A data era 25 de novembro de 2003, o dia do aniversário de oito anos de nossa filha. Seis meses após sua partida.

_"Bella, _

_Você não quer me ouvir pessoalmente, então vou tentar fazer isso direito agora. Porque eu posso suportar continuar longe de vocês, mas te ver me olhando daquela forma fria e magoada é pior do que eu pensava._

_Eu sei que você não quer me ver nem pintado de ouro e não tiro sua razão. Fui imbecil de sair daquele jeito, e nem tive coragem de entregar a merda da carta que escrevi. Me desculpe. Eu só queria que você acreditasse que eu não te traí. Quer dizer, o que aconteceu naquela noite foi um erro dos grandes: uma mulher me beijou à força e eu não tive a decência de me afastar antes." _

Nessa parte, Edward voltara a escrever praticamente a mesma coisa que havia contado na primeira carta não deixada para mim. E ele estava certo quando afirmou que eu não entenderia suas motivações por não ter me acordado naquele dia e falado tudo o que tinha para falar.

Edward escreveu sobre Claire, e como ele gostaria de passar a data com ela. Baboseiras sentimentalistas. Se ele quisesse de verdade, não teria feito o que fez.

Quando eu perdia a esperança de encontrar uma resposta mais concreta, os últimos parágrafos da carta de quatro folhas me arremataram a atenção. Ele falava dos fatos que o levaram a ter certeza de sua decisão definitiva de me abandonar.

_"Sabe quantas vezes eu saí à noite, naquela semana, em busca de diversão frívola? Cinco. Todos os dias, gastando o dinheiro que você tanto se orgulhava de ganhar sozinha, e o pior é que não havia sido a primeira vez que fiquei fora todas as noites. _

_Quando percebi aquilo, eu soube que estava seguindo os passos da pessoa que uma vez assombrara a minha família. Voltaria bêbado pra casa após beijar uma boca que não era a sua. Me lembrei de noites da minha infância, e agora tenho certeza que estava me transformando no homem que quase destruiu minha mãe. _

_Eu sei que tenho grandes chances de ser igual ao meu pai, tenho consciência de que sou um fracasso tão grande e nunca poderei ser como Carlisle ou Jasper. Eu me odeio por isso. Mas pelo menos, agora sei que não posso ficar perto de você, assim posso te salvar. Eu não quero te machucar, não quero jamais voltar bêbado, depois de te trair com mulheres diferentes na mesma noite. _

_Estou muito perdido agora, e nem sei se vou conseguir me encontrar. Mas vou tentar me resolver, por nossa filha. _

_Me desculpe por tudo."_

- Ah, Edward. – murmurei para suas palavras, involuntariamente balançando a cabeça. - Como pôde pensar isso de si mesmo?

Era tão estúpido e tão tolo. Eu não compreendia como essas ideias pudessem ter surgido nele, de uma hora para outra. O Edward que conheci tinha suas inseguranças como qualquer outro jovem, mas eu jamais pude ver nele indícios de uma preocupação tão séria quanto estar repetindo a história de seu pai biológico.

Havia mais frases escritas nas próximas páginas. Coisas que não se encaixavam em lugar algum, somente parágrafos soltos.

_"O problema é que você costumava ser a minha melhor amiga, e acho que a gente se perdeu pelo caminho. E você me intimidava tanto. Eu estava exausto e frustrado, me sentindo um fracas__so por falhar nas minhas provas e nem tinha forças para fazer algo que valesse a pena, ou te ajudar nas tarefas mais simples. _

_Bella, você sempre foi uma força da natureza, mas naquele momento a sua energia e garra eram tão grandes que eu fazia a besteira de me comparar a você, e aí eu enlouquecia cada dia mais. Eu era um fraco. Ainda sou. Eu fiquei para trás, deixando a vida acontecer enquanto você dominava cada situação problemática, me carregando nas costas." _

Enquanto lia aquelas palavras, cada passagem em que Edward demonstrava insegurança e instabilidade no passado surgiam em memórias. A forma como ele havia mentido sobre estar desempregado. Sua face abatida, seu desleixo atípico, seu comportamento apático dos meses precedentes àquela noite.

Nós não brigávamos com frequência, pelo contrário. Vai ver era isso que faltava. Varrer sentimentos para debaixo do tapete era uma falha terrível. Tantas coisas estavam erradas na nossa relação há tanto tempo, e eu não fui capaz de perceber. Tudo poderia ser diferente.

Abaixei o caderno por um momento, enquanto a epifania do que tudo isso significava me atingia.

Edward estivera guardando aquilo dentro de si o tempo todo, desde que nos conhecemos. Era uma marca tão profunda que, apenas em um momento de grande pressão em sua vida, o que estava contido explodiria.

E no entanto, contrariando todas as juras de cumplicidade que fizemos um para o outro, ele me deixou no escuro sobre o que estava sentindo. Eu estava com pena pelo seu sofrimento e sentia remorso por não ter percebido. Mas, acima de tudo, me sentia enganada, como se eu não fosse merecedora de ter sua felicidade plena, e poder construí-la pouco a pouco. Edward havia me negado o laço fundamental de um casamento - a confiança.

Eu não era tão forte, como ele havia dito? Por que então se contradizia tanto em sua decisão de carregar sozinho sua cruz de angústia interior?

Minha mente não era capaz de processar isso, muito menos aceitar.

- Tudo poderia ser diferente, Edward. Não era pra ser assim. – argumentava para as paredes enquanto minhas batidas se aceleravam à medida que meus dedos percorriam mais daquelas páginas.

Minhas mãos tremiam e todo meu corpo parecia vibrar. Não era possível. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ele pudesse ter a tamanha covardia para nos enganar daquela forma, e invalidar uma união que era dura, mas que tinha imensas chances de dar certo. Desilusão e revolta não chegavam aos pés do que eu sentia naquele momento.

Nas próximas linhas, ele contava sobre um sonho que havia tido comigo. Erótico. Havia um desenho que parecia ser o meu rosto. Edward desenhava bem. Havia outra história luxuriante comigo como protagonista, que fez arrepios percorrerem meu corpo. Mas era doentio demais para continuar lendo aquilo.

A última carta que encontrei era recente e talvez a pior de todas. A data era do início do mês passado. Desta vez, li com dificuldade através dos olhos marejados. A letra estava mais trêmula do que nunca, e os trechos pouco faziam sentido.

_"Bella, _

_Fiquei sabendo da sua promoção, Alice me contou. Fico tão feliz por você. Acredito que muitas grandes coisas ainda estão para acontecer na sua carreira e você merece, mais do que ninguém. Queria poder comemorar tendo a sua companhia._

_É, eu sei que parece loucura, mas saiba que eu também gostaria de poder voltar pra casa. É claro que isso não é possível agora. Seguimos nossos caminhos e fomos para lados diferentes. Eu percebi meu erro tarde demais, e tentar me redimir seria fútil, já que você não me daria uma chance e com razão. Mas tudo bem, só o que me importa é ver que você está feliz. Eu sei que jamais irá me perdoar, mas acredito que ter saído da sua vida foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz. _

_Eu vou te amar pra sempre, não importa com quem eu esteja. Mas é tão difícil, Bella. Tão difícil me desligar de você. Esses anos todos eu tive pessoas na minha vida, mas ninguém é igual a você. Eu juro. _

_Merda, eu tô bêbado pra cacete, sabe. (Não se preocupe, pois isso não acontece com tanta frequência quanto costumava acontecer. Eu tô bem. Só precisava de uma ajuda.) _

_Quando eu te encontrei hoje na rua foi tão difícil ficar longe. Sonhei com você de novo. Quer dizer, até mesmo acordado eu vejo seu rosto. É muito difícil. Tem vezes que eu esqueço completamente a pessoa que está dividindo a minha cama, e o seu rosto me assombra. Sou um monstro por fazer isso com Tanya. Mas não consigo evitar._

_Não há outro rosto que eu veja quando estou dentro dela. Só o seu. _

_Eu te amo, pra sempre."_

Suas palavras passaram a não mais fazer coerência no momento em que li aquela confissão, e então larguei o caderno no chão, como se tivesse me dado um choque. Precisava ignorar sua última linha, pelo meu bem.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que Edward havia desistido da nossa relação tão facilmente, como se não significasse nada. Durante todo esse tempo eu sofri, acreditando que seu amor por mim nunca fora sincero ou que acabara, ou que alguma mulher havia tomado espaço em sua vida.

- Mas que merda. Que merda! Imbecil! – chutei a porcaria do caderno para longe.

Edward não acreditou no nosso amor. Não acreditou em _mim _e no que eu seria capaz de fazer por ele. Quebrou mais promessas do que eu podia imaginar. Tudo podia ser diferente, mas ele me enganou e se escondeu de mim. Era a maior traição que podia haver.

Minha mente funcionava a mil por hora com um único pensamento que começou a me infectar, me induzindo a um torpor. O de fúria.

Eu estava colérica, e tudo o que via na minha frente era vermelho. A parede branca agora era escarlate. Meu corpo se eletrificou por completo, o sangue bombeado martelava meus ouvidos como nunca antes.

Eu poderia quebrar toda essa merda de quarto, mas o som que ouvi me impediu.

A porta do quarto se abriu de repente e ouvi o fecho suave logo após a pessoa entrar. Os cabelos em minha nuca se eriçaram para recepcioná-lo, e eu instintivamente já sabia quem era. Meu olhar rapidamente encontrou o de Edward e naquele momento minha visão ficou precisa demais. Sua figura era um alvo.

Mal senti meu pés caminhando sob mim, indo até ele; o barulho que minha palma fez ao encontrar sua bochecha ecoou no quarto.

- Mas o qu…está maluc… – ele começou a dizer, mas eu o calei com um outro tapa.

- Como você pôde, Edward? Todo aquele tempo? Como pôde não lutar o bastante por nós?

Era como se minha vida toda nos últimos dez anos tivesse sido uma grande mentira. Um grande e infeliz equívoco.

- Do que você está falando, Bella? – franziu o cenho ao dizer.

Eu me aproximei e encarei seus olhos, as lágrimas que caíam dos meus sequer ficavam ali a tempo de embaçar minha visão, rolando feito um filete de um rio.

- Nunca me disse a verdade. Você podia ter me dito a verdade. Covarde! – eu berrei e um tapa em seu peito deu origem a outro. E outro, e tantos outros enquanto eu sentia seus braços tentando me empurrar para trás. - Covarde! Covarde!

- Bella, para Para! – ele me sacudiu e apertou os meus ombros. Minha respiração vinha em curtos arquejos. O emaranhado de emoções concentrado em peito pareceu crescer e expandir-se. Ele me segurou tão perto e a expressão que eu nunca conseguia decifrar estava lá novamente. Mas dessa vez estava claro para mim: arrependimento. Insegurança. Saudade. _Amor_.

_Não há outro rosto que eu veja quando estou dentro dela. Só o seu. Eu te amo, pra sempre. _Aquelas palavras rodeavam e embaralhavam minha linha de pensamento.

Impulsionada pelo esmagador conflito entre raiva e compaixão, eu o beijei. Beijei com força e fúria; com língua e dentes urgentes. Afiados.

Um ganido que antecedeu mais uma onda de lágrimas saiu de mim. Porque eu o provei e o gosto era o mesmo que eu me lembrava, diferente apenas pelas pitadas de amargura e tristeza - minhas ou dele, eu não sei dizer. Talvez de ambos.

Ele arfou dentro da minha boca quando permiti que arfasse. Não por muito tempo antes que eu voltasse a devorá-lo. Ele estava longe demais, parecia estar bem demais para tudo o que eu ainda queria lhe afligir.

Sim, eu queria machucá-lo. Dilacerá-lo. Eu queria que Edward doesse da mesma forma como doí esses anos todos. Eu queria que parasse de doer em mim.

Eu queria _entender_.

- Bella? Entender o quê? – murmurou abafado contra minha boca e eu sequer senti meus pensamentos fugindo pela boca.

As ondas de revolta _contra_ ele chocavam-se às ondas de ânsia _por_ ele, potencializando a tormenta que se formara com violência no meu corpo. Eu queria tomá-lo para mim, consumi-lo por inteiro até não restar mais nenhum pedaço.

De repente, beijos não eram mais suficientes e eu senti meus pés o empurrando na direção da superfície mais próxima. Aos tropeços, joguei Edward com meu peso sobre a porcaria da poltrona verde em um canto do quarto e montei sobre suas pernas. Seu olhar extasiado não foi capaz de me parar.

Nada poderia me parar agora. Eu iria até o fim. Eu não estava pensando, apenas precisava disso. Precisava ter a certeza de que tudo tinha sido verdade um dia; saber que _nós_ existimos, que não éramos uma invenção da minha cabeça. O tempo perdido jamais iria voltar, mas eu apenas queria _sentir_ novamente.

- Por quê, Edward? Por quê? – ouvia o meu fio de voz perguntar, mesmo contra minha vontade. Meus dedos tremiam enquanto eu abria sua calça com uma carícia desesperada em seu membro que havia enrijecido quando provei sua língua. Sempre havia funcionado assim.

Eu não me permiti iludir. Sabia que Edward não me daria respostas dessa forma, e mesmo que eu não pudesse sugar suas explicações pela boca, como tentava sem cessar, eu podia tirar dele aquela sensação única que ele havia me roubado há tanto tempo. A de completude.

Afastei a barreira que cobria o lugar latejante sob meu vestido, e antes que a vergonha ou o arrependimento me arrematassem, o guiei para o local que ele jamais deveria ter abandonado.

Dentro de mim.

Meus olhos fecharam-se quando realmente senti Edward me preenchendo por completo. Era _tão_ familiar. Tão familiar que meu peito pesava com a rebentação de emoções.

Eu estava me movendo para cima e para baixo em seu colo com vigor, e sequer suspeitei o motivo de ele não ter me parado enquanto podia. Mas sua boca abriu-se para cessar essa dúvida; as lágrimas agora escassas deixaram um rastro frio e molhado, grudado em minha bochecha quando sua voz sussurrou.

- Desejei tanto por isso…

Senti suas mãos ancorando-se nos meus quadris, me trazendo de encontro a ele com mais rapidez.

- Não. – rugi, arrancando sua mão para longe. _Eu_ estava no controle dessa vez. Não deixaria que ele decide por mim de novo. Minhas unhas cravaram em sua pele sob a camisa, e eu desejei que aquilo o fizesse sangrar. Outros dedos enterraram-se em seu couro cabeludo, com força.

E com força eu trazia seu rosto para o meu e com força eu o _fodia_ - como ele havia feito comigo durante todos esses sete malditos anos, da pior forma possível.

Eu não estava excitada o bastante para ele, mas a ardência da invasão contínua que se espalhava pelo meu sexo era a dor mais sublime. Ardia como ardia meu coração. As chamas consumiam meu corpo assim como estavam consumindo minha alma, e de repente, sem aviso, um clímax surgiu para me arrebatar como uma descarga elétrica: ligeira mas poderosa, sem me proporcionar um prazer satisfatório, apenas libertação da energia que me fervilhava.

- Por quê? Por quê, Edward? – indagava ainda. - Eu só queria entender.

- Bella. – ele me chamou. Nossas bochechas estavam coladas deslizando uma contra a outra pelos movimentos que eu ainda era levada a fazer. Eu me afastei para olhar em seus olhos, e Edward deslizou sua mão esquerda, almejando meu rosto.

O que se seguiu foi tudo aquilo que eu mais esperava, e o que eu mais temia.

- Eu te amo. – escapou tão baixo de sua boca que quase não pude escutar.

E eu parei, congelada em meu lugar.

Desespero. Choque. Mais desespero e - _meu Deus_, ler aquilo já tinha sido doloroso demais, mas ouvir as palavras vindas de sua boca era o máximo que eu conseguia suportar. Era o meu limite.

Sua aliança imprensada contra minha face captou meu foco de atenção, e então eu fiquei sóbria em um átimo de segundo. Tudo o que eu precisava era sair dali.

Uma lamúria agoniada soou quando eu me levantei com impulso, fugindo dos braços que me apertavam, usando mais força do que eu supunha ter. Cambaleei até a porta sem olhar para trás, enquanto meu peito se comprimia, deixando-me sem fôlego. Lágrimas escorriam de forma tão violenta que me levavam a apenas soluçar.

- Bella, espera! – berrou Edward inutilmente.

A porta atrás de mim fechou-se com um baque, e eu rezei para que ele não viesse atrás. Implorando aos céus para que ninguém aparecesse no corredor naquele momento.

_Eu preciso sair daqui._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Essa cena final está escrita desde fevereiro ou março, então podem imaginar como estou tensa com as reações. Parece que saiu um pouco de peso das minhas costas.**

**Sim, esse Edward deu uma de Edward-Lua-Nova e mandou um "Eu te amo demais, por isso vou te deixar, pro seu bem". Não é tão grave assim, né? Desde o início eu venho dizendo que esse "motivo" não é o ponto principal da fic. Basta ler o prólogo pra entender isso.**

**Creio que muita coisa foi esclarecida, mas nem tudo. Eles ainda precisam sentar e conversar direito, como gente grande faz. Entramos agora em uma "parte 2" da fic, e espero que continuem comigo. :)**

**Até semana que vem,**

**Beijos!**


	18. Cap 17: Fuga

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, a beta que me faz querer roubar criancinhas. Vão ler a fic "A Beautiful Day" dela! Bella e Edward com a bebê mais fofa do mundo das fics. **

**(Marie Claire me olha torto nesse momento porque eu tinha dito que _ela_ era a bebê mais fofa do mundo das fics. Tá bom, Claire, você e Gordinha estão empatadas, ok? São duas fofuchas.**

**...Garota chata! *corre da pirralha*)**

**Acho que respondi a todo mundo que comentou o último capítulo. Se não respondi, foi porque esqueci mesmo, perdoe! Quero agradecer a quem não tem conta no site mas me deixa reviews assim mesmo, e eu nunca tenho oportunidade de agradecer ou responder. A quem comentou no último capítulo - anilorac, Bruna, Cheiva, Estella Cullen, Fabiana, Giuliana, Isabelle, Jssica, LilMay, Lorena, Lumii, minne, RathLo, SagaRobsten, Sayuri, Tassi, Tha FT - o meu muito obrigada! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: Fuga<strong>

**_Bella_ **

Não sei como consegui chegar a sala. Tinha mais gente do que nunca na merda da festa. Rindo, brindando, confraternizando. Tão diferentes de como eu me sentia, que tudo o que eu queria era sumir da face da Terra. Talvez uma ou duas pessoas tivessem notado o meu rosto vermelho e o cabelo desgrenhado enquanto descia as escadas. Algumas mãos preocupadas me tocaram por onde eu passava, mas eu segui pelas sombras, até encontrar quem eu procurava.

Me escondi por um instante sobre o vão abaixo da escada larga, quando avistei Alice entrando na cozinha. Segui seu rastro rapidamente, rezando para não haver ninguém mais ali.

- Mê dê as chaves do seu carro. – pedi, minha voz me traindo ao falhar de forma grotesca. Alice virou-se e eu vi refletido em seu olhar o meu estado. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, e ela me puxou para fora da casa, na varanda onde não havia ninguém.

- O que houve, Bella? – inquiriu.

- Não vou falar sobre isso agora. Só preciso que você me dê as chaves do carro, eu preciso ir embora daqui. – _Maldita hora em que resolvi vir de carona com Riley._

- Eu não vou deixar você dirigir desse jeito, você está tremendo.

- Mas que merda, Alice! Só me dê a porra das chaves!

Alice pareceu assustada com meu pedido efusivo, mas virou-se rapidamente. Ótimo. Assim não haveriam perguntas.

Esperei por ela encostada na parede. Quando a adrenalina no meu corpo começou a diminuir seu efeito, eu podia sentir partes do meu corpo pulsando em protesto. Lugares que só deixavam em evidência o que eu havia feito de errado. Com a cabeça tombada para frente, tentei me acalmar. Meus dedos agarraram meus cabelos quase por reflexo ao tomar ciência de um detalhe.

- Merda! - escapou dos meus lábios. _Edward está noivo de uma mulher que eu mal conheço, e eu o fodi sem camisinha. _O pensamento pareceu infectar minha mente, mas antes que eu pudesse pensar demais nesse fato, minha ex-cunhada reapareceu.

- Aqui. – entregou as chaves, as quais eu peguei antes de sair pelos fundos da casa. - Espere! Bella, sua bolsa.

Apenas percebi que não pegara a bolsa quando Alice veio correndo atrás de mim. Parei para pegá-la, e segui meu caminho pelo jardim até a garagem. Se eu não saísse rápido o bastante, mais alguém poderia vir me procurar.

- Bella, por favor, fale comigo. O que aconteceu?

Eu balancei a cabeça. Sequer conseguiria pronunciar palavras coerentes agora. Alice me perseguia insistentemente, mas eu consegui chegar no carro e sentar. Liguei a ignição com mãos trêmulas.

- Nem eu sei, Alice. Pegue seu carro amanhã de manhã. – disse antes de dar a partida, arrancando para fora daquele lugar.

Eu sequer percebi o caminho de volta no carro. Foi sorte eu não ter me metido em um acidente. Minha cabeça estava em todo lugar, menos onde eu me encontrava. Eu só queria sumir, mas meu cérebro guiou-me, mecanicamente, para a rota de casa.

Assim que abri a porta, fiz o que mais queria. Arranquei minhas roupas, o chão da sala e as escadas sendo recipientes das peças enquanto eu subia.

Suja. Eu me sentia suja. O banheiro pareceu o paraíso perfeito para me abrigar. O calor e a fumaça do chuveiro envolveram meu corpo num abraço reconfortante, deixando que eu chorasse todo o tipo de sentimento que restara em mim.

Eu só me toquei que passei tempo demais sob o chuveiro depois que toda a água quente da casa terminou, me expulsando dali.

Apesar da limpeza e das roupas frescas, eu ainda me sentia pesada, e a tempestade de pensamentos dentro de mim agravava o quadro.

Hoje eu não queria mais pensar. Não queria mais sentir. Minhas energias haviam ficado naquele quarto eternizado com tudo o que já houve de doce, e tudo que já houve de fúria em mim. Eu sabia que estava num caminho sem volta. Teria que encarar a realidade uma hora ou outra, mas isso não seria possível agora.

Desliguei o celular e todos os telefones da casa. Tomei um comprimido da caixa que permanecia intacta no armário do banheiro, e que me ajudaria a preservar a dormência do meu corpo e o torpor do meu espírito até amanhã. Adormeci para uma noite negra, sem sonhos.

xxxx

Meus olhos se abriram de repente.

Preciosos e breves segundos de alienação seguiram-se, antes que minha mente despertasse por completo.

_Céus, o que foi que eu fiz? _

As imagens da noite anterior rodavam como um filme agoniante, reprisando sem parar na memória. Fotos antigas. O mural. Caixas de mudança. Folha e folhas de umas cartas sem sentido. Edward e sua boca, seu corpo, seu cheiro. Era tudo de errado, mesmo que alguma parte de mim clamasse que fosse o certo.

E tudo aquilo que eu li... Eu nunca desejei tanto que algo fosse apenas um pesadelo e que eu acordasse em alguns instantes. Mas o destino não seria tão bom comigo.

O sono que consegui ter não havia sido suficiente para me salvar de uma ressaca moral. E talvez eu a merecesse. Eu fiz tudo que não podia ter feito. De todas as reações que poderia ter, tive a pior delas. E havia sido _eu_ a iniciar tudo aquilo.

Sentei na cama de supetão, enquanto a caía a última ficha. Sentia-me hiperventilando e meu coração martelava em meu peito. Era como um forte tapa no rosto. Ou um soco.

_O que foi que eu fiz? _Repetia-se incessantemente na minha cabeça. A culpa me atingiu, inundando rapidamente antes que eu pudesse me livrar dela, racionalmente.

Porque não foi sem querer. Roupas íntimas não saíam do caminho sozinhas. Corpos não entravam em contato sozinhos. Eu _escolhi_ agir daquele jeito, mesmo que impulsivamente. Escolhi partir para cima do meu ex-marido como uma qualquer. Escolhi trair a mim mesma e a minha promessa de nunca mais tocá-lo.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Como se eu pudesse atacá-lo carnalmente até que as explicações, pedidos de perdão e redimissão se derramassem aos meus pés. Eu só podia estar louca. Um ataque de insanidade, ao qual Edward me levara.

_Eu te amo, _ele falou. Eu tinha certeza que ouvira.

Mas o que isso significava? Edward me abandonou porque me amava? Isso não fazia o menor sentido. Eu queria que tivesse sido da boca para fora, e nada mais. Seria mais fácil assim. Mas a forma como ele disse, e depois de ler a comprovação de seus sentimentos naqueles papéis...

Ele não podia me amar, não tinha esse direito. Por Deus, Edward tinha outra pessoa agora, e estaria casando com ela em breve. Nada, nada disso era coerente na minha cabeça.

Agora, mais do que nunca, a ideia de um confronto parecia aterrorizante para mim. Eu não queria ter mais ideias viciosas a pensar; não saberia o que fazer se tudo o que ele dizia naquelas cartas fosse verdade. Como eu poderia conviver com isso? Toda a dinâmica do que um dia foi a nossa relação mudaria, e eu não me sentia forte o bastante para enfrentar o desmoronamento de um passado que preservava com tanto carinho.

_Ele não acreditou o bastante em mim. Não acreditou no meu amor._ Foi meu último pensamento antes de decidir que hoje eu merecia não ter que lidar com isso. Era algo duro demais para aguentar.

Eu já não sentia mais raiva. Pelo contrário, eu estava fora de mim, mas de outra maneira. A fúria da noite anterior havia dado lugar a uma tristeza que ameaçava me arrebatar com intensidade. Mas eu relutaria.

Tudo o que eu queria era me embolar na cama o dia inteiro, enquanto o sono amenizasse o sofrimento ainda contido. Talvez uma hora ou outra eu reunisse forças para sair e dar a cara a tapa, como a adulta que eu deveria ser. Só precisava _não pensar _na noite de ontem. Doía demais.

Meus olhos se fecharam novamente, talvez por cinco ou dez minutos.

Antes que me desligasse totalmente, entretanto, um forte sentimento me despertou. Pressentimento, seja como for, vindo pegar no meu pé pelo meu deslize - eu podia tentar me esconder do mundo, mas minha condição de mãe anulava qualquer oportunidade de fuga.

Simplesmente sabia que minha filha sentia minha falta, já que sequer pensei em me despedir antes de ir embora da festa, e eu não podia negligenciá-la dessa forma.

Puxei o celular de dentro da bolsa que estava no chão ao lado da cama, e o liguei. Uma carranca formou-se em meu rosto ao ler sobre as 12 novas mensagens e as 25 chamadas não atendidas. Algumas de Alice, algumas da casa dos Cullen e muitas de Edward. Ignorei a todos, e assim que busquei ligar para o celular de Claire, o seu número piscou na pequena tela.

- Alô?

- Mãe, até que enfim você atendeu! – pude ver o alívio descarregado em sua voz. - Está tudo bem? Me disseram que você saiu correndo da festa, nem se despediu de mim.

A forma como ela falou, assustada e preocupada, fez minha consciência pesar com as consequências dos meu erros.

- Eu estou bem, só com muita enxaqueca. – limpei minha garganta para falar uma frase inteira pela primeira vez no dia. Meus olhos pousaram no relógio e me surpreendi ao ver que já passava do meio-dia. - Desculpe, minha flor, eu precisei sair cedo, fui chamada pra uma conferência urgente. Só uma troca de capa de última hora, essas coisas.

A facilidade com que as mentiras jorravam de minha boca era desprezível.

- Ah... ok. – falou suspeitosa. - Mas sua voz está esquisita. Tem certeza que tá tudo bem mesmo?

- Está sim, eu juro.

- Ok. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, me liga, tá?

Um sorriso fraco formou-se em meu rosto pela sua atitude atenciosa.

- Claro, meu amor.

Assim que afirmei estar bem, Claire emendou o papo na conversa mais descontraída possível, com sua voz espivitada de sempre. Embora eu estivesse longe de um bem-estar, era reconfortante ouvir a voz da minha menina.

- Ai, mãe, daqui a pouco eu vou começar a me arrumar para o show de hoje à noite. Você acha que eu posso ir com aquela saia jeans vermelha, ou com uma calça? Eu já perguntei pro papai, mas ele tá todo estranho hoje, sabe. – disse ela, fazendo meu coração dar um salto desconfortável dentro do peito ao ouvir a menção de Edward.

_Ele estava estranho._ Que bom que eu não era a única então.

Voltei minha atenção para Claire, que continuava a disparar palavras ao telefone.

- E além disso, ele não tem o menor senso de estilo. Perguntei pra Rachel também, mas por ela eu iria de shortinho, como se estivesse na praia, sabe como é. Então, o que você acha?

- Ahn... acho que é melhor uma calça, é mais confortável pra um show, não é? – tentei a resposta. Eu podia pensar em tudo agora, menos em roupas.

- É? Ah, então acho que vou assim mesmo. Obrigada, mãe. Até amanhã! – falou rapidamente, deixando o outro lado da linha mudo ao desligar.

Não demorou dois minutos para que o telefone voltasse a tocar, dessa vez, com o número de Alice piscando.

- Eu não sei se você se finge de tonta ou o quê, Alice. – resmunguei ao colocar o celular em modo de vibrar e escondê-lo na bolsa novamente. Só pelo fato de eu ignorar todos os telefonemas já deveria ser óbvio que eu não tinha vontade de falar com ninguém, mas Alice continuava a ser teimosa e não entender o recado.

Fiquei deitada na cama por muito mais tempo. Não conseguia pegar no sono de novo, então rolei de um lado para outro. Minha cabeça latejava para valer agora e eu percebi que deveria comer alguma coisa.

Fui para a cozinha e coloquei no microondas a primeira comida congelada que achei. Comi sem fome, apenas engolindo a massa insosa e gordurosa.

Eu não me sentia a mesma. Algo havia mudado dentro de mim. Talvez até mesmo fisicamente, como consequência. Edward havia me quebrado, mais uma vez, e eu sequer me surpreendia com isso. Seria sorte se estivesse criando resistência para enfrentar qualquer tipo de golpe que ele me afligia. E eu sabia que sairia dessa com a cabeça erguida. Se consegui uma vez, então seria fácil conseguir novamente.

Precisava distrair a cabeça, então liguei a televisão no programa mais imbecil que encontrei. As imagens coloridas do programa de auditório, juntamente com o som estridente me fez prestar atenção em outra coisa a não ser na pequena voz dentro de mim que me culpava por estar fugindo e ignorando a realidade novamente. Quando me cansei, rapidamente dei um jeito de calar aquela vozinha. Mais um comprimido da caixa foi consumido na noite de domingo, me auxiliando a adormecer pesadamente.

A segunda-feira apareceu, para meu desgosto. Eu não tinha a menor vontade de entrar naquela redação, porém toda uma equipe existia e dependia de mim. Não poderia decepcioná-los.

Fiz a minha rotina matinal com muito custo, grata quando lembrei que Claire dormiria na casa do pai após o show, e só voltaria pela tarde. Assim eu não teria que encarar Edward quando ele viesse deixá-la em casa.

Respirei fundo antes de pisar para fora de casa, religando o celular. Ainda muitas chamadas perdidas. Todos os telefones de casa estiveram no mudo desde a tarde de ontem, e eu fiz uma nota mental para não esquecer de ajustá-los quando Claire chegasse em casa. Eu não queria que ela desconfiasse de nada.

O dia passou rapidamente, já que eu fiz de tudo que podia fazer para me sentir ocupada. Se ficasse por muito tempo à toa, toda a emoção repreendida iria me engolir.

Os telefonemas à minha procura não pararam, mas tentei driblá-los da melhor forma possível. O celular estava constantemente em vibração. A caixa postal piscava sem parar. As mensagens sempre chegavam. Dessa vez, apenas Edward ainda insistia. Mas eu não podia atender. Não conseguiria. Sequer era capaz de imaginar como começaria uma conversa com ele. Eu tive medo até mesmo de sair para almoçar, caso eu o encontrasse pela rua, então fiz minha refeição no escritório.

Quando cheguei em casa, minha filha lá estava, vindo correndo me abraçar.

- Mãe, já estava com saudades!

- Oi, meu amor. – sorri contra seu cabelo. - Eu também.

- Ai, mãe, eu ainda nem te contei. Pensei que nada pudesse superar a sexta, quando conheci o McSky, mas o show ontem foi perfeito. O melhor dia da minha vida, com certeza.

Claire começou a me contar todos os detalhes do que havia sido o quinto "dia mais feliz da sua vida" nesse ano, pelas minhas contas. Ao terminar, o barulho do chuveiro correndo no andar de cima me fez gelar.

- Quem está aí? – perguntei alfita.

- Ih, calma, mãe. É só Rose, não lembra? Ela vai passar uns dias aqui com a gente enquanto a tia Ali e o tio Jasper viajam.

- Oh. – soltei o ar aliviada. Como eu pude pensar que podia ser Edward? Paranóica, era isso que eu estava ficando. - Não, eu não me lembrava.

- Tsc, você precisa de umas vitaminas. Está ficando gagá. – provocou Claire, dando meia volta para entrar na cozinha. Eu balancei a cabeça, e segui para o quarto, a fim de retirar as roupas e tentar passar uma noite tranquila. Eu sabia, porém, que não conseguiria agir normalmente na presença de duas meninas curiosas, sabendo de tudo o que me aguardava em breve. Talvez mais um comprimido da outra caixa - de calmantes - pudesse ser bom, e decidi tentar a sorte.

O torpor induzido artificialmente durou até o momento em que fui capaz de prolongá-lo.

Na quarta-feira pela manhã, Riley me ligou durante o almoço para me lembrar da reunião semanal que tínhamos no _Le Printemps_, com a equipe de marketing no dia seguinte. E então todos os meus medos voltaram. Eu sabia que não teria escapatória dessa vez. Edward me pegaria de um jeito ou de outro.

_Você já está melhor, Bella. Você consegue encarar isso. _

Eu apenas temia pela reação que poderia ter ao vê-lo na minha frente. Pensava em duas, opostas. Talvez meu instinto auto-protetor iria querer estraçalhar Edward, dilacerá-lo com as palavras emperradas em minha garganta até não restar pedaços, ou quem sabe o mesmo impulso que dirigiu meu corpo na noite de sábado voltaria com toda a força, e eu iria de encontro a Edward como se buscasse a explicação para o sentido da vida.

As duas perspectivas pareciam terríveis, e o medo do que aconteceria na tarde de amanhã subiu por meus nervos, aos poucos. A cada hora que passava sentia piorar o meu estado, ficando mais alerta, quase produzindo um choque com a súbita aparição da apreensão tomando espaço da dormência de emoções que eu havia cultivado durante toda a semana.

A quinta-feira estava ali, marcando o primeiro dia de férias escolares de Claire. Sua excitação atípica pela manhã foi o bastante para me recordar que hoje era um dia importante. Ela faria o último ensaio antes de sua apresentação com a banda, no festival de encerramento dos jogos estudantis, na sexta-feira. Eu já me sentia exausta só de pensar que teria que enfrentar uma noite num ginásio, após passar um dia tenso, assim como para o qual eu estava a caminho.

E assim permaneci durante todo o tempo, até me encontrar na porta da sala de reuniões da sede do Le Printemps. Riley me olhava estranho.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Nada. – deu de ombros.

- Fale logo, porque minha tolerância está baixa essa semana. – falei, soando mais grossa do que pretendia. Quase pedi desculpas, mas ele preencheu o silêncio.

- Uau. Ok. É só que você parece abatida. Eu não quis comentar, porque pode ser que você esteja naqueles dias. Só isso.

Eu sorri para sua gentileza, sentindo mal pela resposta atravessada.

- Eu estou bem... eu acho. Obrigada por se preocupar.

Não tínhamos mais tempo para trocar palavras, então fomos convidados a finalmente entrar na sala. Todos os lugares já estavam ocupados, mas um membro intruso que não fazia parte daquela equipe entrou no meu campo de visão. Eu não esperava sentir vertigem ao ver Edward ali, mas me sentei rapidamente. Bem longe de onde ele estava.

Merda. O que ele fazia aqui? Eu não iria conseguir me concentrar dessa forma. Isso era golpe baixo, se intrometer no meu trabalho assim.

Fiz de tudo para tentar bloqueá-lo da minha mente, e apagá-lo daquela mesa de reuniões. Todo meu corpo estava travado, e eu sentia que para minhas mãos começarem a tremer era só uma questão de descuido. Senti Riley, sentado ao meu lado, tocar meu joelho.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Você está pálida. – sussurrou enquanto apresentavam um slide no quadro branco. Eu assenti a cabeça.

- Acho que é pressão baixa. – menti pela milésima vez no dia. - Vai passar.

Durante todo o tempo da reunião, eu pude sentir seus olhos queimando sobre mim. Tudo parecia tão mais intenso agora. Eu queria chorar, ou gritar. Fugir dali. Mal conseguia concluir meus pensamentos ao apresentar as propostas que havia preparado.

Edward não podia ter feito uma coisa dessas. Por que diabos ele estaria ali? Toda minha concentração estava indo para o buraco. A parede branca e decorada por artigos caros de arte pareciam interessantíssimos nesse momento.

- O que você acha, senhorita Swan? – ouvi uma voz perguntar, e me virei em direção a quem me chamava. Uma das coordenadoras da equipe, Julie Nicholls, esperava minha resposta.

- Desculpe? – respondi.

- O que você acha da sugestão que o senhor Cullen deu? Mais entrevistas com hóspedes.

- Ahn... – balbuciei. Minha voz saiu estrangulada. - Talvez. Podemos pensar com mais calma.

- Talvez podemos marcar reuniões extras? – falou Edward, olhando diretamente para mim. Não pude desviar o olhar, sem que todos notassem algo errado.

- Talvez. – afirmei com a cabeça.

Para meu alívio, Julie ergueu-se antes de anunciar.

- Acho que nosso tempo acabou por aqui. Obrigada pela presença dos senhores. Até semana que vem.

Eu nunca saí tão rápido de um lugar. Me levantei ao terminar de guardar minhas coisas, sem esperar por Riley. Era rude, mas que se dane, definitivamente não estava em condições de tratar de Edward agora.

Se eu podia ser rápida, porém, um homem de quase dois metros de altura, e pernas com vinte centímetros de vantagem sobre mim, conseguiria me alcançar com a velocidade de uma pantera. Como eu era tola em pensar que pudesse escapar.

- Bella! – Edward me gritou pelo corredor. Mais dois segundos se passaram antes que ele se pusesse à minha frente, bloqueando minha entrada no elevador.

- Saia da minha frente. – falei com a voz baixa.

- Bella, eu não te entendo. Como você pode se esconder justo agora?

- Edward, eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, ok? Me deixe passar. – disse, mas sua grande forma atrapalhava minhas manobras. Quando percebi, eu já estava dentro do elevador, e a porta havia se fechado. Com Edward dentro.

- Aperte o botão do térreo, por favor.

- Não. – bradou ele, me fazendo erguer os olhos, que antes permaneceram grudados no chão. O andar de seu escritório estava no marcador, ao invés disso.

- Primeiro você me cerca, entra numa reunião que nem lhe dizia respeito, e agora vai me obrigar a ir a algum lugar com você? Eu posso pedir ajuda dos seguranças. – ameacei, mas soou patético até mesmo aos meus ouvidos.

- Nós precisamos conversar e você sabe disso. – ele falou em seu tom mais sério.

- O que você quer, hein? – sentia a raiva que estava apenas escondida debaixo do tapete fazer sua primeira aparição em dias. - Por acaso, a vítima dessa situação toda sou eu. Acho que eu tenho direito de escolher quando _e se_ irei me pronunciar sobre isso.

- Você está sendo imatura, Bella. Eu achei que você tivesse entendido tudo que eu quis dizer todo esse tempo, mas não. Não vê que essa sua atitude só prejudica a você?

Eu não tive tempo de pensar em uma resposta, pois o elevador chegara no penúltimo andar. Edward ficou parado na porta esperando que eu saísse. Fitei-o por um instante. Ele tinha razão dessa vez. Eu estava sendo covarde de não enfrentá-lo. Mas não me sentia preparada ainda. Havia o receio de que se eu me machucasse dessa vez, não haveria formas de reparar-me, nunca mais. Entretanto, eu via sua perseverança em seu rosto, e sabia que ele não desistiria até que eu entrasse na porcaria do seu escritório.

Engoli em seco e disparei para frente, sem olhar para trás, prometendo que não sucumbiria a todas as suas vontades e apelos hoje, mas rezando para que eu não enlouquecesse de vez.

Edward fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Sente-se. – falou, acenando para o sofá. Me sentei na ponta. Uma posição que favorecia uma fuga a qualquer instante. Ele sentou na cadeira, e a puxou para ficar a uma distância considerável da minha frente. Puxou o fôlego uma vez, e passou uma mão pelo cabelo antes de falar.

- Eu não vou te obrigar a dizer nada, e nem vou te obrigar a me ouvir. Isso tem que partir de você. Eu vi tudo o que você teve conhecimento, e acredito que você deva ter lido tudo daquele caderno. Você agora sabe de muitos dos meus motivos, e dos meus pensamentos. E você também sabe tudo o que eu sempre quis te dizer, mas nunca tive oportunidade. Eu não vou te pressionar, Bella, porque não é certo. Então eu vou deixar que você diga o que quiser dizer... Por favor, só não me ignore mais.

Seu discurso me pegou de surpresa. Seu comportamento de decisão agressiva de antes fez um giro, agora se mostrando complacente. Edward estava aberto a me ouvir, esperando que eu estivesse na mesma página.

Mas eu ainda não estava.

- Você falou com alguém sobre o que aconteceu? – pronunciei a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça. - Porque eu preferia que não falasse.

- Na verdade, não. Quer dizer, eu fui atrás de você depois que você foi embora, e Alice veio ao meu encontro, me contando como você havia saído de repente. Ela me perguntou se você havia mexido nas caixas que ela tinha colocado no meu antigo quarto.

- _Claro_. – falei com sarcasmo, interrompendo-o. Era óbvio que ela teria algo a ver com isso. - E o que você respondeu?

- Respondi que sim, e ela começou a ficar nervosa. Disse que sabia que algo muito ruim poderia acontecer, e que ela não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando pensou que pudesse resolver alguma coisa entre nós por vontade própria.

- E você contou mais? – perguntei em voz baixa. A lembrança do momento em que induzi Edward a me penetrar veio à tona.

A vergonha que tomava conta me deixava com agonia em meu próprio corpo. Ninguém mais poderia ficar sabendo disso. _Ninguém_.

- Bella, eu estava tão atordoado quanto você. Tudo o que eu fiz depois de deixar Alice falando sozinha na cozinha, foi me esconder na casa da piscina, até que fosse a hora de cortar o maldito bolo e eu pudesse ir embora com nossa filha. – disse ele, fazendo uma curta pausa. Aproveitei para falar.

- Eu tenho certeza que ela queria me mostrar aquelas coisas quando me procurou na semana passada. Só podia ser isso.

- Certamente. Eu precisava de mais espaço no armário, então levei as caixas para a casa da minha mãe, quando Tanya terminou de empacotá-las. – explicou. Obviamente, sua noiva iria querer espaço para morar em sua casa. Ele continuou. - Eu só queria que você soubesse que não era pra você ter descoberto aquelas coisas, daquela forma. Deve ter sido pior do que eu posso imaginar.

Eu dei de ombros.

- Quem procura, acha. – apontei, já que era verdade. Eu havia me intrometido em lugares indevidos.

Nós caímos em silêncio, o que apenas serviu para evidenciar o fato de que ambos não sabíamos como proceder na situação. Ele parecia tão nervoso quanto eu, mas foi o primeiro a quebrar a falsa calmaria.

- Bella, por favor, fale comigo. Me diga o que está pensando.

- Eu estou pensando que... Não foi certo o que eu fiz. Eu sinto muito por ter agido da forma como agi... – falei, sacudindo a cabeça, e dizendo o que realmente estava me incomodando. - Não sei o que deu em mim. Acho que você já sabe que eu posso ser muito impulsiva às vezes.

Foi a vez de Edward balançar a cabeça em negação.

- Eu não acredito que você está se culpando por isso. _Eu_ também deixei que aquilo acontecesse. E eu percebo que você está envergonhada. Nem consegue me olhar nos olhos. – ele reparou, me fazendo prestar atenção no que eu fazia. Meus olhos estavam direcionados a qualquer lugar menos Edward. De fato, eu não conseguia encará-lo por dois segundos inteiros.

- Eu não me sinto orgulhosa por ter feito aquilo. – comentei.

- Shh. Não quero que você se sinta assim. Você tem razão quando disse que a vítima é você. Não se sinta mal, por favor.

Sacudi a cabeça, agora realmente lembrando de detalhes que me mostravam o quão errada foi minha atitude. _Mas que merda._ Edward conseguira virar o jogo, ao invés de me fazer sentir ódio por ele. E talvez isso só mostrasse o quão despreparada eu estava para lidar com emoções pesadas nesse momento.

- Aquilo foi... imprudente. Irresponsável. Além de ter sido um desrespeito a sua noiva. – balbuciei a explicação lógica que rodeava minha cabeça. - Mas eu não estava com a mente mais sã naquela hora.

- Eu não me importo pelos motivos que te impulsionaram a agir assim. Pra dizer a verdade, eu só estou preocupado com... – ele começou a dizer, porém eu o interrompi para continuar a sua frase, já prevendo onde ele chegaria.

- Se você está preocupado sobre não termos usado nenhuma proteção... – _céus_, falar disso com esse homem era pior do que eu imaginava. Mas era necessário. Edward desviou o olhar por um instante, parecendo tão desconfortável quanto eu.

- Pode ficar tranquilo, eu estou completamente saudável e em dia com a pílula. – falei, sutilmente oferecendo uma deixa para que ele me reafirmasse positivamente.

Ele assentiu.

- Que bom. Eu também estou limpo. Mas eu só estava mesmo preocupado em saber como você estava se sentindo.

- Como você acha que estou me sentindo? Não pareço que estou bem o bastante? Estou funcionando, e estou de pé. Isso já basta, por enquanto. – declarei mecanicamente. E novamente o silêncio baixou no escritório. Anoitecia lá fora, e o trânsito soava como loucura daqui de cima.

- Você não vai me dizer nada hoje, vai? – perguntou ele depois de um tempo. Eu sacudi a cabeça, negando. - Por favor, qualquer coisa. Eu te permito até que você me dê uma surra.

Bufei uma meia risada.

- Não seja absurdo, Edward. Bom, eu acho que esclarecemos tudo de mais urgente. Eu preciso ir.

Me levantei antes de mudar de ideia.

- Bella. – sua voz chamou com um tom reprovador. Esperei calada até que ele voltasse a falar. - Tem certeza que vai sair assim?

- Assim, sem mais nem menos? – indaguei de forma seca. - Acho que eu estou no meu direito.

Eu me virei, andando em direção à porta, porém Edward foi mais ágil. Saiu de seu posto na cadeira e, com duas passadas largas, me alcançou, pegando-me pelo antebraço descoberto pela blusa de mangas curtas. Ele viu o olhar assustado em meu rosto, e rapidamente retirou a mão. O calor de sua palma demorou-se por mais alguns segundos sobre a região que havia sido tocada. O primeiro contato após aquela noite, e eu queria gritar de agonia, porque ele ainda me afetava tanto. Como uma menina tola, imbecil e ingênua.

- Por favor, não fuja de mim de novo. Não agora. – falou suavemente. Seus olhos apelavam aos meus. - Creio que nós dois merecemos essa conversa.

Suspirei pesadamente._ Seja uma adulta, Bella. Aja como uma. Encare a realidade. Não se esconda._

Pela primeira vez desde que entrara no escritório, levantei meu olhar para fitá-lo diretamente, encontrando seu rosto apreensivo durante meus instantes de silêncio. Enfim, respondi com sinceridade.

- Edward, eu estou cansada e estressada. A semana foi puxada. Um milhão de coisas diferentes aconteceram num período muito curto de tempo, e eu preciso de um descanso, ou então minha cabeça estourará de tanto pensar. Por favor, me dê um tempo pra absorver tudo isso. Eu só preciso refletir sobre tudo. – disse exatamente o que eu necessitava: tempo, para colocar o que precisava ser colocado em ordem. Quando chegasse o momento de enfrentá-lo, eu não poderia estar desarmada.

Ele assentiu compreensivamente.

- Tudo bem. Eu espero. Quando você se sentir melhor, estarei aqui. Estou disposto a ouvir e a dizer o que quer que eu diga, sem limitações. Eu juro. – em seu olhar havia promessa, honestidade, e súplica.

Assim, eu soube que não seria mais capaz de me esconder, nem que tentasse. Tinha a certeza de que Edward estaria livre de qualquer redoma ou pretensão no momento em que eu o procurasse novamente, o que só me compelia a procurar a verdade de uma vez por todas.

E ele tinha razão, ambos merecíamos uma conclusão nessa história, um ponto final. Era apenas incrivelmente difícil aceitar que ainda haveria um final para ser posto em um ciclo que eu sempre classifiquei como terminado, enganando a mim mesma durante tanto tempo.

- Eu te ligo. – falei suavemente.

- Não demore muito, Bella. Por favor.

Eu apenas meneei a cabeça, e saí do local sem pronunciar mais palavras.

O caminho de volta para casa foi silencioso, e o cenário de chuva leve na noite da cidade me fazia pensar e repensar em diversas questões que foram me ocorrendo. Novas dúvidas surgiam, e aos poucos eu me munia de argumentações. Isso não era nem de longe a forma como eu imaginava que tudo isso iria terminar, mas tinha que ser assim. Eu precisava estar preparada da melhor forma possível, senão iria enlouquecer de vez.

Ao chegar em casa, senti que as duas garotas já se preparavam para dormir. Eu havia acabado de passar por Rosalie no corredor, e ela me desejou boa noite antes de entrar no quarto de hóspedes. Adentrei o quarto da minha filha para lhe deixar um beijo, e a encontrei deitada em sua cama vendo um filme.

O olhar sonolento de Claire sequer perdeu tempo em me dar atenção, apenas retribuindo meu beijo e voltando a ver o filme. Sentei ao seu lado na cama, a fim de aproveitar a sensação de serenidade que o ambiente escurecido e sua aura aquietada proporcionavam. Comecei a fazer carinho em sua cabeça, e ela rapidamente aconchegou-se para meu colo e minhas pernas. Minha cabeça tombou para o lado, e o único objeto que foi capaz de chamar minha atenção foi o porta-retratos sobre a sua mesa de cabeceira.

Edward, Claire sobre seus ombros, e eu ao seu lado. Nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas, e ambos olhávamos para nossa filha de 5 anos, que parecia extremamente feliz de ser como era. Todos nós parecíamos. Tínhamos tudo para ser a família perfeita, ou o mais próximo que podíamos chegar disso. A felicidade não faltava, e isso já bastava para nós. Minha garganta apertou-se ao pensar naquilo.

- Edward. – o nome em forma de lamentação escapou em um sussurro, e eu apenas continuei a pensar a única coisa que mais me punha em agonia. _Como deixamos tudo isso acontecer com a gente? Onde foi que a gente se perdeu?_

Senti um aperto mais forte ao redor de minhas coxas, e virei o rosto para baixo, quebrando o feitiço dos devaneios sobre o passado. Claire tinha os braços firmemente abraçando-me, e seu rosto estava relaxado em seu sono. Não quis perturbá-la tão rapidamente, então apenas recostei-me contra a cabeceira, continuando os afagos em seu cabelo. Sussurrando minhas juras para a doce menina que dormia sobre mim.

- Eu prometo ser forte, meu amor. Por nós duas. Eu prometo que você vai ser sempre feliz, como aquela garotinha sorridente de 5 anos. Nada do que acontecer entre seu pai e eu irá te atingir. Eu prometo.

O futuro próximo parecia turvo, e eu ainda tinha dúvidas sobre como conseguiria caminhar por ele. Mas era agora ou nunca. Eu poderia perder para sempre o homem que um dia julguei ser minha metade mais perfeita, e aprender a conviver com isso, como convivi por tantos anos. Eu poderia ter que repensar todo o nosso passado, mas eu sabia que iria fazer de tudo para não ferir o único elo que nos ligaria para sempre.

Era um passo que eu estaria dando para frente, e que poderia mudar todo o meu destino. E eu apenas rezei para que esse destino tivesse piedade de mim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Antes que perguntem, Bella NÃO está grávida. **

**Para a leitora Juliana, que me mandou review com um email para eu respondê-la, aviso que já respondi. Dê uma olhada!**

**Sobre o cronograma de postagem, LEIAM:**

**Eu já aceitei o fato de que eu nunca vou conseguir escrever um capítulo por semana enquanto estudo, estagio e ainda tento ter uma vida social. Portanto, vou postar no máximo a cada _2 semanas_. Assim terei dias a mais pra escrever que farão a diferença, e pode ser até que eu termine antes algum capítulo e poste mais cedo. Eu juro que por mim teria atualização toda semana, mas infelizmente a realidade é uma bitch. Talvez quando entrar de férias eu consiga postar num intervalo de tempo menor.**

**Agora uso um Formspring para perguntas aleatórias. Respondo quase tudo em: http:/ formsping. me/OhxCarol**

**Vamos torcer pra eu que consiga terminar rápido o outro capítulo. Por rápido eu quero dizer menos de 15 dias...**

**Até breve!**


	19. Cap 18: Desmoronar

**Disclaimer****: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

****Obrigada a Cella por me betar e me fazer sofrer com as fofuras que ela escreve. Teve mais Abby gordita no outtake natalino que ela postou. Corre lá!****

****LEIAM A NOTA, POR FAVOR. É notícia boa ;)****

**Postarei o primeiro extra da fic amanhã à noite, e estará numa história à parte lá no meu perfil chamada **

**********"Mais Uma Vez Extras", pra q************uem quiser conferir um pouco do passado de Bella, Edward e uma bebê Claire. Me coloquem no Author Alert pra receber o alerta no email. Considerem isso um presente**** de Natal (atrasado) e um pedido de desculpas pela minha demora a postar esse capítulo.**

**Eu falei que esse capítulo seria revelador, né? Então, acho que eu menti... Ok, não menti, mas me confundi. Não é esse, e sim o(s) próximo(s). Não se decepcionem, caso não encontrem o que esperam. Essa situação que vocês verão agora precisa ocorrer nesse momento, e tudo tem um motivo certo para acontecer nessa história! O capítulo está um pouco pesado, embora nada de mal aconteça com Claire, Bella ou Edward. Mas vamos lá...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong>** 18: ****Desmoronar**

_**Bella**_

Assim que abri meus olhos na sexta-feira, desejei fechá-los novamente e não voltar a abri-los por mais algumas horas. Minha coluna reclamava por ter dormido durante parte da noite sentada na cama de Claire, antes de ir para a minha própria cama quando o incômodo ficou grande demais. O dia que me esperava seria longo, e eu já estava apreensiva por tudo que tinha para acontecer. O sentimento de ansiedade na boca do meu estômago não era nada agradável.

Tomei um banho para elevar meu ânimo, mas pouco adiantou. O sonho que tinha me feito acordar ainda impressionava minha mente. Não era a primeira vez que eu tinha sonhos intensos com Edward, especialmente após me enfiar nessa situação tão emaranhada na qual nos encontrávamos agora. Quase nunca eram ruins; apenas angustiantes, outras vezes bonitos, como memórias boas. E esses eram os piores, pois acordar para essa realidade me fazia querer gritar até que tudo passasse.

Quando desci para tomar café, minha filha estava andando de um lado a outro na cozinha. O cheiro de bacon e ovos pairava no ar, e minha boca salivou como se eu não comesse há dias. Só então percebi que, de fato, desde o incidente com Edward eu não me alimentava direito. Nem me recordava de ter jantado ontem à noite. Creio que ter coisas demais a pensar criava esse efeito em mim.

- O que está fazendo? – indaguei chegando perto de Claire para beijá-la na testa.

- Café da manhã, oras. – me respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais normal para ela.

- Está delirando de febre? Desde quando você cozinha algo além de batata frita?

- Não, é só que eu preciso estar bem disposta hoje, e muito bem alimentada. Além disso, eu quero fazer um agrado à Rose... - Claire deixou reticências no ar com aquela voz que me deixava em suspense.

- Agrado? Ela está doente?

- Ahn, bem... – ela pegou um prato e serviu o que tinha na frigideira antes de responder. - Olha, isso é pra ser um segredo, eu acho. Então não fala que fui eu que falei.

- Conta logo, Claire.

Minha filha mordeu o lábio em preocupação.

- É que ontem à noite, um pouco antes de você chegar, eu passei pelo quarto de hóspedes, e ouvi Rose chorando.

- Oh. – esbocei sentindo empatia, mas também curiosa.

- Pois é, e não era um choro tipo "ai, como Titanic é triste" não... Era um berreiro daqueles tipo "terminei com meu namorado, minha vida acabou".

- Coitada. – minha mão foi parar sobre o coração instintivamente. - E ela estava mesmo chorando por isso?

- Não sei, mãe. Eu não ouvi briga nenhuma por telefone, e até a manhã de ontem estava tudo bem entre ela e o Emmett... Enfim, é claro que depois eu bati na porta do quarto e perguntei se ela queria alguma coisa, mas tudo o que ela disse foi que ela queria sumir e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas. – Claire falou num tom conspiratório, e a essa altura nós já sentávamos à mesa para tratar de assuntos sérios.

- Céus. Isso parece grave. É dramático demais para Rose. – eu conhecia bem a minha sobrinha, e esse comportamento soava, no mínimo, estranho. A menina que Alice e Jasper haviam criado sempre foi tão decidida, independente e de bem com a vida. A última vez que eu havia visto Rosalie chorar, ela provavelmente ainda nem menstruava.

- Não é? E então, – continuou Claire. - ela me disse aquilo, mas mesmo assim eu entrei no quarto e tentei perguntar o que tinha de errado. Você sabe, Rose meio que é minha melhor amiga, depois de você e da Rachel, e sempre me conta tudo. Só que dessa vez ela estava muito estranha, e me pediu pra que eu a deixasse sozinha. Quer dizer, há uns meses eu venho notando isso. Ela está estranha _mesmo_.

- Filha, você tem ideia do que pode estar acontecendo?

- Não faco ideia, mãe. – falou tristonha. - Mas estou chateada com tudo isso. Não gosto de ver quem eu amo sofrendo.

Alisei seu rosto que parecia tenso de preocupação.

- Eu entendo, meu amor. Mas às vezes a gente tem que deixar que os outros nos procurem. Você foi lá falar com Rose, e ela não quis ajuda. Daqui a pouco talvez ela mude de ideia.

- É, pode ser. – ela deu de ombros. - Bom, mas como eu sou uma ótima prima e amiga, eu fiz questão de preparar esse café da manhã caprichado que você praticamente desdenhou. Estou pensando em levar pra Rose na cama, e ver se ela fica mais alegre. Me ajuda?

Fui pega de surpresa ao ouvir sua ideia inusitada, mas generosa, e sorri, assentindo cheia de orgulho.

- Argh! Que cheiro é esse? – Rosalie apareceu na porta da cozinha, de repente. Seu rosto belo estava visivelmente inchado e ela tinha enormes óculos escuros sobre os olhos, como se fosse enganar a alguém.

Ignorando o nariz franzido da prima, Claire abriu um grande sorriso para recepcioná-la.

- Bom dia pra você também, sua mal educada. Esse cheiro _delicioso_ é o café da manhã que eu fiz pra gente. Pena que você levantou antes que eu pudesse levar na sua cama.

- Café da manhã? – resmungou Rosalie. Ela sentou-se vagarosamente na cadeira da bancada em frente a nós. - Eu... não sinto muita fome a essa hora.

- Mas você precisa se alimentar, e hoje o dia vai ser agitado. – minha filha retrucou, antes de empurrar para frente o prato que havia preparado. - Vai, coma antes que esfrie. Ah, e se estiver ruim apenas finja que gostou.

Rosalie ofereceu um sorriso tão duro que eu pude sentir o desconforto dela. Definitivamente algo estava errado com essa menina, e era difícil adivinhar o quê.

- Não prometo comer tudo... Mas obrigada por preparar. – falou antes de dar uma garfada, para alívio de Claire. Ela serviu a metade de um copo com o suco de laranja que estava sobre a bancada.

Sem perceber, eu e minha filha assistimos Rosalie em suspense por alguns instantes, esperando por sua reação.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou a nós. - Vocês não vão comer?

Eu sorri sem graça e me afastei da bancada para preparar o meu próprio café. – Claro que sim.

- Já estou comendo! – anunciou Claire.

Nós ficamos em silêncio, então, apenas nos entreolhando vez ou outra. Rose parecia inquieta em seu lugar, e suspirava a todo momento, como se estar aqui fosse um grande sacrifício para ela. Em certo ponto, minha filha puxou papo, falando sobre como ela passaria o dia ensaiando para o grande show que fariam no jogo de encerramento do ano letivo, além de me lembrar de levar câmeras para filmar e fotografar tanto a sua banda, quanto a última apresentação de Rose como líder de torcida.

Quando terminei de comer, Claire também já se levantava para lavar seu prato, e pegou o meu. O de Rose, porém, estava quase intacto.

- Você não comeu nada. – falei, e notei que ela se encolheu em seu assento.

- Eu já disse que não sinto fome pela manhã.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. – seu rosto abaixou-se e ela se levantou rapidamente. - Com licença, vou terminar de me aprontar.

Ela parecia querer fugir, mas eu fui atrás antes que subisse as escadas. Num impulso, segurei sua mão com firmeza.

- Rosalie, posso conversar com você?

- Agora não, tia. Eu quero me arrumar logo.

- Vai ser rápido. Só queria saber o que você tem. Está com algum problema? – inquiri em tom sério.

- Como o que eu tenho? Não tenho nada. – disse enquanto balançava o braço para escapar. - Bella, me solte, por favor? Tenho que tomar banho.

- Só se você me disser o que tem de errado. Quase não tocou na comida, e está aí andando em sobressaltos. E por que está de óculos escuros dentro de casa? – tentei extrair qualquer resposta que fosse.

Ela bufou.

- Porque estou com olheiras enormes e cansada. Pronto, já pode me soltar.

E eu a soltei, afinal ela já não era nenhuma criança teimosa, apesar de estar se portando como uma.

- Pode ir. Mas se você estiver com qualquer problema, me procure. – pedi com mais suavidade. - Eu posso ser uma amiga, ok?

- Eu sei. Obrigada. – falou com um pequeno e curto sorriso antes de disparar para o andar de cima.

Suspirando, voltei para a cozinha. Se Claire tinha ouvido qualquer coisa, ela decidiu deixar de lado o assunto. Ao invés de mencionar Rose, eu a ajudei a secar e guardar a louça enquanto lhe contava sobre os planos para o feriado da Independência, em 4 de julho.

Por cair no domingo, e porque Jasper e Alice só voltariam à cidade no fim da próxima semana, nesse ano Carlisle e Esme haviam decidido não fazer nenhuma celebração em casa. O que era conveniente, já que, na semana passada, eu havia recebido uma ligação do meu pai convidando Claire e eu para passarmos o final de semana na casa dele em Poughkeepsie_¹_, a cidade interionana de 30 mil habitantes, onde ele morava atualmente.

O local era pacato, ficava a duas horas daqui, e nós visitávamos pelo menos uma vez por ano. Fazia alguns meses que eu não conversava direito com Charlie, e a perspectiva de poder vê-lo em breve me deixava contente. Além de tudo, o peso na consciência de deixá-lo viver sozinho às vezes me arrematava.

Há cinco anos, ele pedira transferência de seu posto de diretor da polícia do distrito do Harlem, e hoje em dia meu pai dividia seu tempo entre treinar o time de beisebol infantil local e chefiar uma estação da polícia florestal de Poughkeepsie.

Eu gostaria muito que ele ainda morasse perto de nós, mas a verdade era que Charlie jamais havia sido um homem da cidade grande; sempre foi tão diferente dos seus colegas de trabalho, fugindo para o meio do mato assim que surgiam brechas. Depois de tantos anos trabalhando e vivenciando a criminalidade de Nova York, creio que fosse até saudável para ele se afastar e lidar com algo mais tranquilo, menos traumático do que a violência daqui. Mas a saudade era grande.

- Isso é ótimo! – expressou Claire ao ouvir a novidade. - Estou mesmo com saudades do vô Charlie. Mas... você podia ter dito isso antes, hein?

- Eu não disse antes porque esqueci. – falei sem entrar em detalhes. Minha semana havia sido confusa demais para que eu pensasse em algo além de seguir em frente sem enfraquecer depois de ler aquelas benditas cartas. Lutar internamente demandava um tempo e uma energia enormes.

- Mas porque isso? – indaguei. - Por acaso está com algum compromisso?

Minha filha enrubesceu como há muito eu não via.

- Bom... Mais ou menos...

- O que está tramando agora, mocinha?

- É que eu meio que já tinha combinado de passar o dia na casa do Jake.

- Oh. Na casa _do __Jake_. – repeti suas palavras, evidenciando o fato de que não era mais a casa _da __Rachel_. Isso estava parecendo mais sério do que eu imaginava.

- Sim, mãe. Eu ia mesmo falar com você sobre isso. O pai dele vai fazer um churrasco no quintal, e chamar uns vizinhos. E chamou nós duas também. – ela olhava para qualquer lugar, menos para mim.

- Hey. Por que está falando assim comigo?

- Assim como?

- Como se eu fosse da Inquisição Espanhola.

- Ai, mãe, é que... – Claire falou antes de expirar o ar e me encarar. - Jake está quase sendo meu namorado e essa seria nossa primeira saída juntos, como um casal de verdade. É importante.

Suprimi um sorriso.

- Uau. Namorado? Por que não me disse nada?

- Ah porque... ainda não é oficial, ok? Na verdade, acho que ele vai me pedir em namoro hoje depois da apresentação. Se ele não pedir, eu peço! – ela riu nervosa, e parecia a coisa mais fofa e preciosa do mundo. Eu não me contive, e a abracei.

- Meu bebê, quando foi que você ficou tão grande e cheia de hormônios? – brinquei e Claire riu tapeando de leve meu braço. Era uma brincadeira com fundo de verdade. Ser mãe de uma criança tinha ficado _quase_ fácil depois dos primeiros cinco anos. Mas ter uma adolescente em casa? Ninguém nunca me preparou para isso. Eu não podia pensar muito na questão, senão enlouqueceria.

- Então... – falou ela depois de me empurrar para longe.

- Claire, me desculpe, mas dessa vez eu vou dizer não. Eu não quero deixar de ir a Poughkeepsie, e não posso te deixar sozinha aqui. Além do mais, lembre-se de quanto tempo nós não vemos seu avô?

- Mas mãe! – choramingou como eu sabia que iria fazer. - Eu quero muito, muito ver o vovô, mas eu também quero muito, muito passar o dia com Jake. Sabe de uma coisa? Porque você não o chama pra ir à casa dos Black também? Eu tenho certeza que ele se daria bem com o tio Billy.

- Está louca? Vou levar penetras pra festa alheia? Nem pensar. – eu disse para o seu bico exagerado. - Não seja dramática. Você vai ter o verão inteirinho pra sair com Jake. Nós viajaremos amanhã de manhã, está bem?

Ela bufou, se dando por vencida.

- Está bem. Mas e Rose?

- Ela escolhe se quer ir conosco ou se quer ficar na casa de Esme. – eu disse quando terminei de guardar todos os vestígios de café da manhã. - Agora vamos, arrume sua mala antes de ir para o ensaio. Você vai com Rose mais tarde, certo?

- Sim.

- Ok. – falei subindo as escadas em direção ao meu banheiro. - Não esqueça de levar nada!

- E nem você, hein! – berrou Claire lá de baixo.

Terminei de me arrumar rapidamente, e logo estava pronta para ir trabalhar.

Eu só não esperava que ao abrir a porta da rua, eu desse de cara com um homem alto e vestido de terno, praticamente debruçando-se sobre mim. Eu dei um grito e pulei para trás antes mesmo de reconhecer quem era.

- Meu Deus, Riley, eu juro que quase tive um enfarte agora!

Ele estava rindo.

– Me desculpe, Bella. Não foi minha intenção. Eu só estava indo tocar a campanhia.

- Percebi. Você quer entrar? Quer dizer, eu estava de saída, não sei se posso te atender agora.

- Na verdade, eu vim te buscar. Temos uma reunião importante hoje com o pessoal da editora, na sede. – ele disse, e talvez tenha notado meu rosto confuso. - Você... não sabia? Ou esqueceu?

- Não, eu não sab... Merda, é mesmo! – meu cérebro voltou a funcionar naquele momento, me lembrando da agenda do dia. Eu realmente havia esquecido por completo esse compromisso. _Céus__, __eu __estava __morta __para __o __mundo __nesses __últimos __dias__, __ou __o __quê__? __Imbecil__. _

- Eu entendo. Você tem muita coisa nessa cabecinha. – ele tentou aliviar a situação com humor. - Agora que já te lembrei, podemos ir? Ou vamos ficar mais cinco minutos parados como um dois de paus aqui nessa porta?

- Vamos. – falei, mas dei meia volta. - Não, espere. Preciso do meu caderno de anotações do nosso projeto. Já volto. Entre e sente-se, por favor.

Eu corri o máximo que meus sapatos permitiam, fazendo barulho pelas escadas. Busquei o caderno que estava jogado sobre minha mesa, e voltei para a sala me sentindo afobada e despenteada.

- Mãe! – gritou Claire ao me ver. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Riley do sofá, enquanto a postura corporal dele não deixava dúvidas de que minha filha esteve aporrinhando o coitado.

- Minha flor, eu estou com pressa e atrasada. Depois nos falamos. Venha, Riley.

- Não, espera! – ela me parou antes que eu escapasse. - Por que não convidou Riley para ir me ver tocar? Ele disse que adoraria. E você prometeu que ia convidar todos os seus amigos.

Eu não tinha falado nada daquilo. Essa menina estava, definitivamente, concatenando algo. Eu dei de ombros, entretanto, já que não tinha tempo a perder.

- Não chamei porque... ai, Claire, sei lá, porque não me lembrei. Riley, se você quiser, ela vai tocar com a banda, na festa de encerramento da escola. É depois do expediente.

- Sim, ele quer. – ela insistiu.

- Acho que não tenho escolhas, não é? – riu ele, levantando-se. - Nos vemos mais tarde, Claire.

- Isso! – disse minha filha, que então subiu saltitante para o quarto.

Eu sacudi a cabeça.

– Eu juro que essa garota é doida. Acho que a derrubei muitas vezes quando bebê.

Riley gargalhou e nós andamos com pressa para o seu carro. A reunião duraria toda a manhã, e talvez até a parte da tarde. Minha chefe também estaria presente, então era muito provável que eu não precisaria sequer ir à redação hoje.

- Está bem, agora pode me dizer o que foi que minha filha aprontou na minha curta ausência naquela hora. – falei a ele enquanto estávamos no meio do caminho. Riley sorriu de leve e balançou a cabeça.

- Nada. Quer dizer...

- Ah não, agora você vai dizer.

- Não foi nada demais. Ela só disse que queria alguém pra te fazer companhia mais tarde, e como ela marcou de sair com os amigos para comer uma pizza após o show, precisava de alguém que fizesse você largar do pé dela. Palavras de Claire, não minhas. – explicou rindo.

- Largar do pé? É isso que ela pensa de mim? – falei fingindo mágoa. - Estou quase chateada.

- Não fique mesmo. – falou Riley casualmente, embora avançasse um semáforo vermelho, me fazendo sentir frio na barriga. Não havia perigo nenhum, era uma rua deserta do bairro. Porém eu jamais avançava um sinal vermelho. Traços da filha de um ex-policial nova-iorquino.

- E por quê? – perguntei curiosa, passado o susto.

- Porque eu adoraria te levar pra jantar hoje à noite. Só nós dois, sem falar de trabalho. Sem compromisso também, só por irmos.

Engoli em seco ao ouvir aquilo, sem saber se era o que eu queria ou não. A ideia de um encontro era a última coisa que passava pela minha cabeça atualmente. Mas talvez espairecer a cabeça, e apenas estar com uma companhia diferente pudesse me fazer bem.

- Bom... Está bem. – falei com um suspiro que deixou minha boca ao mesmo tempo.

Riley abriu um sorriso brilhante para mim, e virou-se para dizer suavemente. – Eu prometo fazer por onde.

De repente, o frio na barriga que me atingiu não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com regras de trânsito sendo quebradas.

xxxx

Eram 6 da tarde quando conseguimos, enfim, entrar no ginásio do St. Patrick. A festividade estava para começar a qualquer momento, e o lugar ia enchendo de gente. Esme havia ligado para avisar que guardara um lugar para mim e meu convidado, e logo a avistei no fim da terceira fileira.

- Como vai, Bella? – perguntou me abraçando. Nós não nos víamos desde a última festa em sua casa.

- Estou bem.

- Tem certeza? – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, e imediatamente uma onda de apreensão me atingiu. Eu não saí da casa dela de forma discreta naquele sábado, e com certeza Esme ficou sabendo que algo havia acontecido - se é que Alice não dissera nada. E caso ela me perguntasse o que houve, eu não saberia o que dizer; eu simplesmente não conseguia mentir para Esme. Mas desmoronar aqui e agora era o que eu menos queria.

- Sim. – respondi tentando não entregar nenhum sentimento. Ela apertou meu ombro gentilmente ao nos afastarmos, e sorriu solenemente antes de virar-se para Riley.

- Como vai, rapaz? Você é o Riley, não é isso?

- Sim. – ele sorriu e os dois se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão. - Como vai?

- Estou animada. – respondeu ela, nos guiando a sentar em um dos quatro assentos livres. - Nós preparamos uma linda festa pra hoje.

Eu me sentei entre Esme e Riley, observando o amplo ginásio. – Está mesmo lindo. É uma pena que Jasper e Alice irão perder. Quer dizer, isso vai ficar na memória de Rose pra sempre. O baile de formatura será quando?

- No sábado que vem. Essas crianças estão quase explodindo de ansiedade, por todo canto dessa escola é a única coisa que eles falam. Mas é assim todo ano.

- Eu imagino. Você lembra que eu quase não fui à minha formatura? Acabei indo por pura pressão dos amigos. – recordei sentindo uma súbita nostalgia. - E só de pensar que daqui a pouco será a vez de Claire...

- É a vez de Claire? Já está na hora? Ela já tocou? – de repente uma voz resfolegada soou quando um Edward esbaforido materializou-se ao lado de Esme. Nós olhamos para ele com curiosidade. Eu não fazia ideia de que ele estaria aqui, já que sempre trabalhava até tarde.

- Edward! Você esteve correndo? – indagou Esme, em nome de todos os três. Ela se levantou para abraçar o filho, que ainda estava com o terno uniforme do _Le __Printemps_.

- Sim. – falou e sentou-se do lado esquerdo dela, pegando fôlego. Eu havia pensado que seria um lugar guardado para Carlisle, mas já devia deduzir que ele não poderia vir. - Eu não perdi nada, perdi?

- Não, ainda não começou. – ela respondeu.

- Oi, Bella. – cumprimentou Edward, e eu retribuí. Ainda não conseguia olhar diretamente em seus olhos, então me desviei o quanto antes.

- Eu vejo que você trouxe um convidado. – ele continuou, e esticou-se para apertar a mão de Riley. - Como está, Riley?

- Muito bem, e você? – ele se inclinou do meu lado direito, e suas mãos encontraram-se quase sobre o meu colo. Eu não podia imaginar que seria tão estranho ver uma cena assim, e a simbologia do momento me deixou inquieta. Era como se eu estivesse fazendo algo de errado por ter Riley ao meu lado.

- Estou bem... e sedento, pra dizer a verdade. Onde eu posso comprar alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou para Esme. Ela apontou uma cantina na lateral esquerda.

- Ali. Me traga um Sprite grande, por favor. – falou e virou-se para Riley e eu, abrindo sua carteira. - Vocês dois querem algo?

- Não, obrigado. – ambos respondemos ao mesmo tempo. Nós rimos para a sincronia do momento, nos entreolhando. Quando voltei meu olhar para frente novamente, Edward estava em pé ali. Ele portava uma expressão estranha, daquele jeito intenso com que me olhava ultimamente.

- Eu volto já. – sibilou ele após alguns longos e desconfortáveis instantes.

Passados alguns minutos, senti Riley inclinar-se sutilmente sobre mim. Olhei para ele.

- Você não se importa que eu esteja aqui, se importa? – indagou.

Franzindo o cenho, perguntei.

– Como assim?

- Quer dizer, eu não quero me intrometer em um evento familiar. – falou parecendo realmente preocupado. - E... eu vi a forma como Edward nos olhou. Não quero te deixar em uma posição desconfortável com ele. Eu posso ir embora e te buscar depois.

Eu bufei um riso sem humor. – Não tem como você deixar nada mais desconfortável do que já é entre Edward e eu. Fique tranquilo, acho que ele só estranhou o fato de você aparecer aqui, só isso.

Riley assentiu a cabeça, e nós voltamos nossa atenção para o palco montado no centro do ginásio, felizmente virado de frente para nós, onde uma garota havia se posicionado com um microfone na mão.

- Alô? Isso está ligado? – disse a pequena morena. - Ah sim. Boa noite! É com muita honra que eu, como presidente do diretório estudantil, apresento a vocês o primeiro festival de bandas do Saint Patrick, com os maiores talentos dessa escola. E não saiam de seus lugares, pois logo mais teremos o encerramento dos jogos estudantis de 2010!

Com seu anúncio, todo o local rompeu em uivos, aplausos e gritos ansiosos para o que viria a seguir. A banda de Claire era a primeira a se apresentar, e eu a vi entrando e se posicionando no palco, junto de suas colegas.

- E agora... Rachel Black na guitarra, Claire Cullen na bateria, Rebecca Black no baixo, Leah Clearwater na guitarra e vocais, e Kim Connweller nos teclados e vocais... Com vocês, a Little Lost Girls!

Todos levantamos para recepcioná-las, e nosso grupo aplaudiu e gritou o nome de Claire. Eu já tinha a câmera de filmar a postos, assim como Esme segurava a sua de fotografar. Minha filha deu os quatro toques iniciais com sua baqueta e a música começou a rolar pela grande quadra.

Elas eram boas, mesmo para uma banda amadora de garagem. O que mais me deixava mais satisfeita porém, era a expressão de felicidade e contentamento de Claire enquanto tocava, com seu olhar de concentração. Ela estava ali para fazer o seu melhor - e conseguiu.

As garotas tocaram cinco músicas; duas próprias, terminando o pequeno show com um cover do The Who_²_, levando a plateia ao delírio com um solo de guitarra arrasador no final feito por Leah. A garota era realmente talentosa, e se destacava por suas habilidades.

Assim que a música parou e as luzes se acenderam, a plateia ovacionou a banda, e eu me pus de pé para aplaudir com afinco. O assobio alto por perto me fez olhar para Edward, que tinha o maior sorriso no rosto. Ele captou meu olhar, provavelmente refletindo em sua expressão o mesmo orgulho que devia estar estampado em mim.

- Claire! – gritei pulando, me esquecendo dos saltos nos pés e qualquer dor que eu sentia, física ou emocional. Eu estava em êxtase pela minha filha.

Ela sorriu quando avistou nosso pequeno grupo, e balançou suas baquetas no ar em nossa direção. Eu acenei de volta e assoprei um beijo com a mão. Ela rolou os olhos, mas continuou rindo até sair do palco.

- Isso foi demais! – comentei ao voltar a sentar.

- Foi mesmo. – falou Riley. - Vocês têm uma filha muito talentosa. Parabéns.

- Graças a mim, que insisti em colocá-la numa aula de música. – Edward se vangloriou. Ele estava errado.

- O quê? Claro que não, fui eu que a matriculei na aula. Ela precisava de uma atividade extracurricular, e música era a melhor opção. – falei.

- Quem comprou a primeira bateria fui eu, portanto eu que incentivei. – Edward estava contando vantagem, e me deixando furiosa.

- Ah, mas você sempre precisa contar vantagem, não é? É tão típico.

- Eu? E você que acha que tem toda a responsabilidade sobre os melhores traços de Claire, mas quando é para falar dos defeitos dela, eu que tenho toda a culpa, claro.

- Eu não acredito que você vai voltar a esse assunto. Escute aqui, seu- – Antes que eu pudesse argumentar mais, Esme intercedeu.

- Crianças! – me interrompeu. Só então notei que ela parecia desconfortável no meio de nossa discussão, assim como Riley. - Edward, você presenteou a primeira bateria, e Bella, você a matriculou na primeira aula. Pronto, ambos têm participação no sucesso da filha de vocês. Agora, por favor, se comportem como adultos e aproveitem a ocasião, está bem?

- Certo. – murmurou Edward, sem jeito.

- Desculpe, Esme. – falei baixinho para ela, que apenas rolou os olhos. Eu me sentia envergonhada.

O silêncio que se abateu entre nós quatro foi suficiente para me fazer refletir sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Eu não conseguia aceitar que eu precisasse ser chamada a atenção por Esme, mas Edward me levava a fazer as coisas mais inacreditáveis.

Uma outra banda foi anunciada pela mesma aluna de antes, dragando minha atenção de volta ao palco. Diversas coisas passaram pela minha cabeça naqueles minutos que precederam. Toda a minha recente conexão com Edward e nossa conversa evasiva de ontem ainda estavam muito vivas na minha cabeça. Estar na presença dele nesse momento, mais do que nunca, era demasiadamente intenso. E o grande muro que nos separava continuava aqui, ainda sem desmoronar nenhum tijolo.

Mais duas bandas se apresentaram por outros trinta minutos, e no meio tempo eu lembrei de avisar a Edward os planos para o fim de semana.

- Eu e Claire vamos para Poughkeepsie, então ela não vai poder ficar com você essa semana.

Ele pareceu desapontado, mas assentiu a cabeça. – Como queira.

A última banda não era tão boa quanto as outras, e eu passei o tempo conversando com Riley sobre músicas que gostávamos, constatando que nosso gosto não era assim tão parecido. Apenas rimos das diferenças e deixamos de lado o assunto.

Os números musicais, enfim, terminaram, me dando a deixa para colocar novamente a postos a câmera de filmar. Após o palco ser desmontado, Rosalie entrou em cena com seu time de líderes de torcida, dessa vez levantando a plateia pra valer. Eu tinha certeza que Alice daria tudo para estar aqui, então me esforcei para documentar o último grande ato de sua filha pelo time da escola.

- Ela está linda! – gritei para Esme, em meio ao alvoroçoso do ginásio, apontado sua neta. De longe, Rose parecia uma modelo na passarela, e eu notei o quanto ela havia crescido nos últimos tempos. O corpo parecia de mulher; as pernas longas à mostra pela minissaia vermelha estavam torneadas e a blusa de manga comprida dava forma aos seus braços e seios. Já não era a garotinha magrela e alta de antes.

A música estava animada, e após a breve introdução, os garotos e garotas começaram seu show. As meninas giravam piruetas e saltavam, umas após as outras, no chão, antes de subirem nos ombros de dois moços, que as seguravam e em seguida as rodavam no ar com uma manobra. O público vibrava com cada _cheerleader_ que pousava em um salto cravado no chão; a batida da música e as bandeiras brancas e vermelhas davam uma atmosfera de alegria jovem e leve.

As garotas mexiam com a plateia, faziam o grito de guerra para que entoássemos juntos e todos - incluindo eu e Riley - entramos na brincadeira.

Em certo momento, cinco rapazes começaram a formar uma fila, onde subiram quatro meninas em seus ombros. Já previa que seria assim até chegar na última garota, a líder de torcida capitã - o que significava que Rosalie estava prestes a aparecer no destaque a qualquer momento. Ao meu lado, vi Esme apontando sua câmera fotográfica semi-profissional, esperando pelo momento perfeito para captar toda a glória e beleza de sua neta bem no alto da pirâmide.

Enfim, o topo de sua cabeça aloirada surgiu por detrás da torre de pessoas, finalizando a expectativa que pairava no ar vindo do público. Por dois segundos ela sorriu brilhantemente com os braços esticados no ar e as mãos em punhos, seu corpo longilíneo formando uma terminação perfeita sobre os ombros de duas outras meninas. Mais alguns segundos se passaram até que ela apoiasse uma mão no braço estendido de uma das duas moças, para permitir que sua perna esquerda desenvolvesse para cima, até erguê-la próxima a seu ouvido. O público ovacionou a peripécia com muitos assobios e palmas.

Eu estava perdida em pensamentos sobre como esse movimento devia doer, quando algo aconteceu e eu vi o sorriso de Rosalie esmaecer. Tudo foi tão rápido que eu quase não tive tempo de registrar. Um grito estridente soou na quadra lotada, e meus olhos apenas captaram o que estava acontecendo quando a pirâmide de adolescentes cambaleou e desmoronou mais rapidamente do que eu julgava ser normal. Meu coração deu um salto no meu peito.

Ouvi mais gritos, além de uivos e alguns arquejos de choque da platéia, que se calava e erguia os pescoços para ver o que acontecia. Eu só percebi que Esme havia saído do meu lado quando vi sua jaqueta vermelha cruzando a quadra correndo em seus saltos, em direção às pessoas que haviam se amontoado ao redor do centro do local. Os garotos se levantavam aos poucos do chão, e eu dardeei meus olhos à procura de Rose.

- Merda! Eu não consigo vê-la! – bradou Edward. - Acho que vou até lá.

Ele saiu em disparada, e eu olhei para Riley sem saber o que fazer. Lembrei de desligar a câmera na minha mão, só pensando no fim trágico que o vídeo teria.

Eu estava preocupada, e o sentimento que tive pela manhã havia voltado com força total. Um pressentimento ruim, e meu coração estava apertado.

Rose ainda não havia se levantado. Ela era a única no chão, e isso me deixava ainda mais preocupada. Eu estava pronta para ir até o centro da quadra saber o que acontecia, quando um treinador chegou berrando qualquer coisa e carregando uma maca laranja entre a confusão de gente. Consegui apenas ver a ponta do rabo de cavalo da minha sobrinha na maca em que a colocaram deitada, antes que ela seguisse para a porta lateral do ginásio. Esme e Edward seguiram logo atrás, e embora eu não conseguisse ver suas feições, eu sentia que ambos estavam aflita.

A música ainda rolou por mais uns instantes, sendo interrompida bruscamente antes que a aluna apresentadora entrasse e pedisse uma salva de palmas para a apresentação dos _cheerleaders_ da Saint Patrick. Ela anunciou que estavam todos bens e já estariam sendo tratados. Eu não sabia se ela falava a verdade sobre todos estarem bem, mas por dez minutos fiquei sentada ali, nervosa enquanto o burburinho da platéia reiniciava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Calma, Bella. Está tudo bem com sua sobrinha, eu tenho certeza. Não pareceu tão grave assim. – comentou Riley, alisando meu braço. Eu sorri fraco para ele.

- Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar. Ela caiu direto no chão, eu vi!

Já estava na terceira unha roída quando vi Esme e Edward saindo de onde eles haviam entrado e marchando em nossa direção.

- Meu Deus, Esme, o que houve? – inquiri enquanto ela pegava sua bolsa e se sentava. O que era estranho, já que caso acontecesse um incidente desse com Claire, a última coisa que eu faria era ficar longe.

- Os enfermeiros disseram que não foi nada grave. Ela se queixou de dor no quadril, onde foi mais forte o impacto da queda, mas garantiu que estava se sentindo melhor depois do remédio spray que aplicaram. – falou parecendo ainda preocupada e distanciada.

- E só isso? Não vão levar para tirar um raio-x? – perguntei indignada.

- Não, porque foi uma queda corriqueira. Ou pelo menos foi isso que tanto o treinador Clapp quanto Rose me afirmaram. Além de ela ter dito que ao cair sobre alguns rapazes a queda foi amortecida.

- Eu não sei, não, Esme... Por que não insistiu? Nunca é demais ter cuidados desse tipo.

Ela bufou e começou a procurar por algum número em seu celular, enquanto sacudia a cabeça ferozmente.

- Eles me expulsaram de lá. Rose dizendo que eu estava fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água, além de estar "fazendo ela pagar mico", e o maldito Clapp insistindo que a partir dali apenas os enfermeiros teriam permissão para cuidarem dela. Quem eles pensam que são? Isso aqui não é hospital!

- Calma, mãe. – interferiu Edward. Ele acariciou suas costas tentando acalmá-la. - Vamos dar mais um tempo para eles avaliarem melhor. Se ela tiver algum tipo de luxação, com certeza irão te chamar e encaminhá-la pra um hospital de verdade.

Esme parecia mais nervosa ainda por não achar o que procurava, e suas mãos tremiam. Eu pus minha mão sobre seu ombro.

- Esme... eu sei que é chato ouvir isso, mas fique calma, por favor. Você está me deixando nervosa assim. O que você quer aí, posso tentar achar?

- Quero a porcaria do celular novo de Carlisle. Se ela precisar ir a um hospital, quero que seja o dele. – disse.

Eu peguei o celular de suas mãos, e achei o número que ela queria, entregando-o de volta. Esme saiu da arquibancada e desceu até um local menos barulhento enquanto andava de um lado a outro. Soltei o ar que estava entalado na garganta, de repente pensando se Claire havia visto tudo o que aconteceu. Ela devia estar em algum canto da escola, para não aparecer até agora.

O inesperado toque do meu celular dentro da bolsa me fez dar um pulo. Se fosse minha filha ligando, então ela havia ouvido meu chamado. Entretanto, senti meu cenho franzir ao ler o visor da ligação. A chamada vinha do número de Rose.

- Alô? – atendi prontamente.

- B-Bella… – sua voz miúda em meio a soluços incessantes fez meu corpo gelar. Havia ali algo de muito errado.

- Rosalie? Alô? O que houve?

- Bella, eu não sei o que… – disse com um soluço e aquela voz de súplica. - Tem alguma coisa… que aconteceu, mas só você…

- Rosalie, você precisa de uma ambulância, é isso? Você está ferida? Onde estão os enfermeiros, o seu técnico? – disparei perguntas com urgência enquanto me levantava da arquibancada. Eu lancei um olhar de seriedade para Edward, que também me observava, e ele me entendeu, vindo atrás de mim.

- Não, eles não. Vem. Por favor, tem alguma coisa… – suas palavras desconexas, enlaçadas de choro e medo apenas fizeram meu corpo reagir. Meu coração estava disparado. Sem que eu pensasse duas vezes, meus pés seguiam para a porta onde entrara a maca que a carregou.

- Rose, fale comigo, por favor.

Ultrapassei o corredor pequeno que levava até o vestiário feminino, o único local para onde o corredor se ramificava, e o soluço distante que ouvi e o grunhido de dor que ressoou tanto na minha orelha quanto na entrada do vestiário, me disseram que Rosalie estava ali. Eu me virei e estiquei uma mão, fazendo Edward parar.

- Fique aqui. – pronuncei sem som, e ele assentiu. Eu segui o barulho que ouvia. Coloquei o celular no bolso e gritei por Rose.

- Rose, eu estou aqui! Me diz onde você está! – chamei andando entre o amplo vestiário. A água corrente de uma ducha no final da ala dos chuveiros chamou minha atenção e corri até lá. Não havia porta, e me deparei com Rosalie sentada - quase jogada no chão -, suprimida de toda cor em seu rosto, e uma mão segurando forte sua barriga.

Seus olhos azuis repletos de pavor e total desolação foi o que me dragou para ir em sua direção.

- Rose! – gritei e me abaixei em frente a ela. Ela ganiu meu nome, embrulhando ainda mais seu torso em si mesma, como impulso, e eu me recuei de choque quando notei a mancha escura que rolava pelo ralo do banheiro de piso negro.

- Está doendo. Me ajuda, Bella. – ela murmurou e eu rapidamente tentei um jeito de erguê-la dali. Seu corpo molhado não iria me ajudar e eu rapidamente busquei por uma toalha depois de desligar a água. Estava a um passo de chamar por Edward.

- Você está sangrando. – constatei o óbvio. - O que é isso, Rose? O que está sentindo? Fale comigo.

Para meu desespero, ela apenas sacudia a cabeça, e repetia. – Eu não sei. Não tive culpa.

- Você consegue andar? – perguntei envolvendo a toalha nela e a colocando de pé o melhor que consegui. Assim que demos o primeiro passo, seu grito estridente no meu ouvido respondeu por ela.

- Ok. Edward está lá fora, eu vou pedir que ele traga os enfermeiros. – falei e a sentei num dos bancos do lado oposto dos chuveiros. Ouvi seus choros ao fundo enquanto corria até o lado de fora, dando um encontrão em Edward.

- Eu já estava entrando lá. – falou. - Eu ouvi tudo. Vou chamar os enfermeiros. Ligue para o celular do meu pai.

Ele já estava correndo para a saída, e eu logo peguei meu telefone para chamar Carlisle e pedir que trouxessem uma ambulância. Após a ligação aflitiva, eu voltei para o interior do vestiário vazio, que ecoava com o som do choro de Rose. Eu me sentei ao seu lado, colocando-a em meu colo da melhor maneira que consegui. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo, enquanto eu tentava não pensar na aversão que eu tinha a sangue. Minha mente estava a mil tentando traçar explicações para o que Rosalie não conseguia me dizer com palavras. Porém só havia uma explicação possível para o vermelho escarlate que escorria do meio de suas pernas.

Minha memória juntou as peças do quebra-cabeça sobre cada comportamento estranho que minha sobrinha vinha tendo_; __enjôos constantes, fugir de consultórios médicos, fugir de mostrar o corpo na festa da piscina, fugir de refeições matinais..._

Rose só podia estar sofrendo um aborto, de um filho que nós nunca sequer ficamos sabendo da existência.

_Meu Deus, o que aconteceu a essa menina?_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: LEIAM AQUI!**

**Caso você não tenha lido lá em cima, eu repito: p******ostarei o primeiro extra da fic amanhã à noite, e estará numa história à parte lá no meu perfil chamada ************"Mais Uma Vez Extras", pra q************uem quiser conferir um pouco do passado de Bella, Edward e uma bebê Claire. Me coloquem no Author Alert pra receber o alerta no email. Considerem isso um presente de Natal (atrasado) e um pedido de desculpas pela minha demora a postar esse capítulo.********

**_¹_Poughkeepsie [leia-se Pôh-kipsíi] - cidade real, com 30 mil habitantes no interior do estado de Nova York. Aliás, existe uma fic com esse nome, e é muito linda (em inglês e já saiu do ar).**

**_²_Cover do The Who - é da música Baba O'Riley (sem trocadilhos com o nome do moço ao lado da Bella, ok) http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=x2KRpRMSu4g foda, não?**

**A pirâmide que fez Rose cair é mais ou menos assim: http:/ picasaweb. google. com/lh/photo/9V37heLn3w-MF4IEqPnI-9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=directlink a diferença é que a dela era mais alta, audaciosa, e sua perna estava esticada para cima.**

**Feliz Natal (ou o restinho dele) com muita harmonia e saúde! :)**


	20. Cap 19: Curando Feridas

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, minha beta que compartilha comigo o mesmo gosto por tudo que é dramático e de origens mexicanas. Também, pudera, é cultura da terrinha dela, lá em cima onde fica la ciudad del Mexico, né? *RISOS***

**Só quero lembrar a vocês que todo meu conhecimento médico se resume a 8 temporadas de Grey's Anatomy, e só. Se algo estiver errado no texto, podem me corrigir. heheh**

**Ah, e antes que perguntem onde Alice e Jasper estão, vou recordar: Alice está num festival de teatro amador com sua companhia da escola (professora de Glee, ela? magina hahah). Jasper está num congresso de psicologia no Canadá.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: Curando feridas<strong>

Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão agoniante ficar sentada em uma sala de espera. O ambiente era tenso e sinistro. Todos que estavam ali mantinham um semblante padrão - o de desespero ansioso, apenas esperando por uma notícia ou algo que nos indicasse que seus entes estavam bem.

_Rosalie Hale sofreu uma fissura na bacia e um trauma interno no útero. O feto ainda está vivo, mas a situação dele é delicada. A paciente está entrando em procedimento cirúrgico agora. _As palavras da Dra. Heinz ainda pairavam na minha mente, como se eu as ouvisse em modo de repetição dentro dos meus ouvidos.

Já havia passado meia hora desde que a doutora voltara para dentro da sala de emergência. Parecia uma eternidade.

Ao meu lado, Esme segurava um terço e rezava baixo. Ela parecia estar extremamente balançada. Quando eu fechava os olhos, ainda conseguia ver todo o sangue que Rose perdera no vestiário e dentro da ambulância. Eu a acompanhei até o hospital, e durante todo o caminho, segurei sua mão como se nunca mais fosse largar. Meus nervos resolveram ir à flor da pele quando, perto de chegarmos ao local, ainda na ambulância, meu celular tocou.

Eu atendi à Alice com a voz mais controlada que eu conseguia. Ela me perguntou como estava indo a apresentação das garotas, e por pouco não chorei quando ela disse que ligava pois havia sentido um aperto no peito. Eu havia inventado qualquer desculpa para tranquilizá-la, desligando rapidamente.

Ouvi passos vindos em direção da sala de espera, e ergui a cabeça, aflita. Fiquei parcialmente aliviada quando vi Carlisle se apressar para chegar até nós. Ele devia ter acabado de sair da cirurgia em que estava quando eu lhe telefonei.

Com um suspiro, me levantei e o encontrei no meio do caminho. Nos abraçamos e ele beijou minha testa.

- Obrigado por trazê-la. Você foi brava.

- Não fiz mais do que eu devia fazer.

- Como ela está? – falou olhando para Esme.

- Eu pedi para darem um calmante, porque estava muito nervosa.

Carlisle assentiu e foi sentar ao lado da esposa. Ela lentamente ergueu a cabeça, parecendo tão perdida em suas preces silenciosas. Quando viu o marido, jogou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e o abraçou com força. As primeiras lágrimas que ela derrubava desde que chegou aqui começaram a cair.

- Ela vai ficar bem? Me diga, Carlisle, minha neta vai ficar bem? – perguntou freneticamente.

- Sim, meu bem. Sim. – respondeu suave. Eu apostava todas as minhas fichas que aquilo era apenas uma mentira para acalmar Esme, já que ele certamente não tivera tempo de coletar informações. Mas serviu o seu objetivo e, aos poucos, a cor no rosto da minha ex-sogra voltou a aparecer.

Eu fiquei ali observando a cena por mais alguns minutos, antes que Carlisle virasse o rosto para mim.

- Vocês já avisaram a Alice e Jasper? – inquiriu.

Eu estalei os dedos, de nervoso.

- Não. Eu ainda não tive coragem de ligar... nem saberia como dar uma notícia delicada pelo telefone.

- Eu ligo. – falou assumindo sua posição de médico, e levantou-se, lentamente se desvencilhando de Esme. - Volto já.

Eu assenti, e assisti sua figura de jaleco branco desaparecer para dentro do hospital. Poucos instantes depois, eu vi a movimentação do lado oposto, na entrada. Edward vinha acompanhado de Claire e ao lado deles, o namorado de Rose. Antes de sair da escola, pedi que Edward procurasse nossa filha e o garoto, e os trouxesse para cá. Riley havia ido embora deixando seus desejos de melhoras para nossa família.

Os três vieram quase correndo quando avistaram meu aceno de mão.

- Ah meu Deus, mãe. O que aconteceu? Como minha prima está? Ela está bem, não está? – minha filha disparou perguntas, vindo me abraçar. Seus olhos pareciam genuinamente preocupados.

- Eu sinceramente não sei, Claire. Rose entrou em cirurgia há uns quarenta minutos. Temos que aguardar pelas notícias.

- Merda. Mas que merda! – o grandalhão moreno ao lado de Claire esbravejou antes de sentar-se na cadeira vazia. Algumas vozes ao nosso redor pediram silêncio, e ele aquiesceu, parecendo culpado. - Desculpe. Mas eu não consigo acreditar que...

- Ora, rapaz, não venha com falso martírio. Você sabia de tudo e mesmo assim deixou que Rose fizesse uma besteira daquelas! – Esme disparou com veneno na voz, chegando a me assustar.

- Não. – ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu juro que não fazia ideia. Merda, se eu soubesse, nunca teria permitido.

- Então Rose realmente estava... grávida? – perguntou Edward.

- Sim. Está ainda. Ela perdeu muito sangue e sofreu um trauma intra-uterino. Só o tempo vai dizer se o feto ficará bem ou não.

- Um filho. – balbiciou Emmett com a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele parecia transtornado, e mais ainda, apavorado. Eu queria esticar a mão e acariciar suas costas, pois eu conhecia muito bem a sensação.

- Eu tenho suspeitas de que ninguém além de Rose sabia disso. – falei. - Vamos apenas pensar positivo, rezar, ou seja lá o que pudermos fazer para que tudo fique bem, ok?

Nós todos nos sentamos em uma fileira na sala de espera. Carlisle voltou, nos informando que já havia contactado os pais de Rose. Eu o olhei apreensiva.

- Alice foi mais forte do que eu pensava. Ou pelo menos foi assim que pareceu. Ela disse que já sabia que havia algo de errado acontecendo. – explicou quando Edward perguntou sobre a irmã e o cunhado. - E Jasper... bem, eu nunca imaginaria, mas ele pareceu bastante abalado. Acho que estava chorando.

- E quando eles vão conseguir voltar? – perguntei.

- Eles disseram que iriam tentar pegar os voos o mais cedo que puderem, mas eu sinceramente não sei se vai ser possível. O feriado é no final de semana, e os aeroportos estão lotados.

Eu assenti a cabeça, desejando internamente que eles conseguissem chegar a tempo de estar em Nova York quando Rose acordasse. Sem dúvidas ela gostaria de ter os pais ao seu lado.

Ao pensar nisso, levantei e pedi licença para usar o celular, quando me dei conta de que eu mesma não iria poder estar com meu pai nesse fim de semana.

- Alô? – sua voz soou do outro lado, sempre sendo reconfortante aos meus ouvidos.

- Oi, pai. Sou eu.

- Bells? Está tudo bem? Está com a voz estranha.

- Está tudo bem comigo e com Claire, mas... aconteceu um imprevisto, e nós não vamos poder ir até aí no feriado.

- Ah. Tudo bem, filha... – ele parecia decepcionado, o que só partiu ainda mais meu coração que já estava pequeníssimo. _Maldito destino. Será que ele já não tinha se cansado de jogar covardemente com a minha vida?_

- Oh, pai, não fique chateado, por favor? – implorei. - Foi um imprevisto realmente grave.

- Você está com uma voz péssima, Bella. Me diga do que se trata, e eu perdoo sua ausência.

Soltei um suspiro prolongado, decidindo se contava ou não o que acontecia. Não era um assunto meu. Por outro lado, também não era como se ele fosse um completo estranho à família, então resolvi dizer.

- Você se lembra da Rosalie, filha de Alice e Jasper, não lembra?

- Claro que sim.

- Bom, hoje mais cedo a St. Patrick teve um festival de encerramento do ano letivo. E durante a apresentação dos líderes de torcida, Rose sofreu um acidente. Uma queda de quase três metros de altura.

- E foi sério? – perguntou preocupado.

- Eu não acho que ela corra risco de vida, mas o ferimento na bacia foi grave. E tem mais... ela está grávida, pai. – pronunciei a última parte com extrema delicadeza, assim como me parecia toda a situação.

- Meu Deus. Uma moça tão nova...

- É. – sibilei um tanto ácida. Como se fosse um grande insulto engravidar durante a adolescência. Às vezes era duro lidar com essa realidade.

- Bella, me desculpe, eu não... – falou ele, talvez percebendo o deslize cometido. - Quer dizer, é só que o raio cair duas vezes na mesma família é...

- Pai. – o interrompi. Ele realmente não levava o menor jeito com as palavras. Mas eu o amava mesmo assim, e sempre o perdoava. Meu pai só queria o meu bem, acima de tudo. - Eu entendi o que você quis dizer. Estamos todos muito chocados também. Mas vamos rezar pra que dê tudo certo, ok?

- Claro, minha querida, claro.

- Está bem, eu preciso voltar lá pra dentro. – disse com um suspiro. Eu já sentia que seria uma longa noite. Ou um longo fim de semana, para ser exata.

- Ok. Se vocês precisarem de qualquer coisa, podem contar comigo.

- Obrigada. Eu ligo para dar notícias.

- Está bem. Mande minha solidariedade a Esme e Carlisle, e a Alice e o marido, especialmente.

- Mando. Um beijo, pai.

- Um beijo, criança.

Andar por aqueles corredores antes de voltar para a sala de espera, sabendo que ali estava uma parte da família que eu tinha adotado em certo momento da minha vida, tinha um tom nostálgico e melancólico. A semelhança de uma situação parecida com algo que vivi era inegável, e não escapava da minha mente.

A gestação de Claire não foi nada fácil. No início eu tive sangramentos, o que era normal em casos de garotas na idade que eu tinha - se os médicos disseram a verdade, ou se apenas lançaram mão de uma meia verdade para me acalmar, eu não sei. O fato é que saber que tudo era influência de um estresse psicológico havia sido um alento.

O alívio que senti por saber que não havia nada de errado com minha saúde ou com a do bebê, entretanto, não anulava o peso sobre as minhas costas. Os quatro primeiros meses foram um inferno dentro de casa; minha mãe discutia com meu pai, e _claro_, comigo quase todos os dias.

Depois da segunda noite que passei no hospital em observação, Esme resolveu intervir. Ela já estava decidida, e praticamente me carregou para morar na casa dos Cullen, sob sua supervisão e do marido médico. Renee concordou tão rápido quando pedi sua permissão para sair de casa, que quase acreditei que ela queria me ver bem longe. Por pouco não me senti expulsa. _Por muito pouco... _

_Eu estava chorando. Como nunca antes. _

_- Me desculpe, pai. _–_ funguei. Ele me abraçou com o carinho de sempre, e a segurança que eu sempre sentia. _

_- Shh. _–_ afagou meus cabelos. Meu pai não podia mais me segurar com a firmeza de antes. Agora havia a minha barriga entre nós. _

_- Eu não queria ter que ir embora tão cedo, mas... eu não estou aguentando mais. _

_- Eu sei, criança, eu sei. _–_ falou, e eu podia jurar que vi a lágrima traiçoeira escorregar por seu rosto. Mas o rastro molhado que ele limpou foi no meu. - Vai ser melhor assim. Eu só peço que..._

_- Pode falar, pai. _–_ disse me afastando mais._

_- Tenha paciência com a sua mãe. Ela só quer o seu bem. Um dia você vai entender isso. _

_- Ok. _–_ falei, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era balela apenas para me tranquilizar. _

_- Você sempre será minha garotinha, não se esqueça disso. _

Senti meu peito se esmagar quando a vívida lembrança me infiltrou, e eu fui obrigada a me encaminhar até os assentos antes que eu começasse a chorar feito uma louca no meio do corredor do hospital.

Os minutos se arrastaram enquanto esperávamos por notícias.

O movimento ao redor do local não era capaz de quebrar toda a tensão que pairava sobre o nosso núcleo reunido. Volta e meia eu pegava Esme fuzilando Emmett com os olhos, entre um Pai Nosso e outro. Era muito ruim vê-la parecendo tão transtornada, quanto saber que aquele rapaz era uma vítima como todos nós. Até mesmo Rose.

Duas horas haviam passado quando o celular de Esme tocou. Pela primeira vez em todo esse tempo, ela levantou-se de seu lugar. Quando voltou, explicou que a ligação fora de Alice.

- Ela disse que precisa esperar que uma outra professora vá até Phoenix. Não pode deixar os alunos que estão sob responsabilidade dela. – falou.

- E Jasper? – perguntou Edward.

- Alice está se comunicando com ele. Disse que ele já desmarcou suas próximas palestras no congresso, mas parece que todos os voos para Nova York até domingo estão lotados. Vai tentar pegar algum com uma conexão.

- Como estava a voz dela? – indaguei sutilmente.

- Estranha. Fria. – contou Esme com um suspiro pesado. - Estou sofrendo pela minha filha, Bella. E pela minha neta. É um sofrimento em dobro.

Eu me estiquei para segurar sua mão e apertar.

– Vamos ter fé. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu sinto isso.

Já passava das onze da noite quando duas médicas se aproximaram da sala de espera, perguntando pela família de Rosalie Cullen Hale.

- Somos nós. – Esme foi a primeira e dizer, levantando-se. Todos fizemos o mesmo em seguida.

- A cirurgia transcorreu bem. Porém, a paciente perdeu sangue, e a transfusão precisou ser feita imediatamente. Ela está estável e ficará na UTI até que a situação normalize. O bebê infelizmente não sobreviveu, mas nós conseguimos reparar os danos no útero. – explicou a Dra. Heinz.

- Isso quer dizer que a minha namorada vai poder ter outros filhos? – a voz diferente de Emmett soou inesperadamente.

- Ainda não podemos afirmar com certeza, mas há 90% de chances de que tudo fique bem. – ela disse.

- Não podemos vê-la ainda, doutora? – perguntei.

- Ainda não, vocês precisam esperar até que ela seja transferida para o quarto. – falou e virou-se para Carlisle. - Dr. Cullen, gostaria de me acompanhar pra que eu explique melhor os procedimentos que fizemos, e lidar com a papelada?

- Ah, claro. – falou ele, segurando as mãos da esposa. - Esme, querida. Você se importa se eu te deixar por dez minutos?

- Pode ir. Mas não demore. – ela disse em meio a lágrimas. Carlisle beijou-lhe a testa antes de se afastar, sendo acompanhado pelas duas médicas.

Assim que ele desapareceu, Esme desabou de volta na cadeira, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. Ela parecia pálida.

- Mãe? – chamou Edward, rapidamente se agachando para ficar na altura dela. - Está tudo bem?

- Não é nada. Só uma tontura.

- Esme, você está branca como essa parede. – falei. - Que horas são? Já fazem horas que não comemos nada. Vou buscar alguma coisa de sal pra você.

- Não precisa, Bella. – ela disse, mas sua voz falhou. - Eu mesma vou, preciso tomar ar.

Bastou que ela se erguesse da cadeira, porém, para que caísse nos braços de Edward. Eu fui rápida o bastante para dividir o apoio do peso com ele.

- Ah, meu Deus, a vovó desmaiou! – Claire praticamente gritou.

- Vá procurar o seu avô, filha. – instruí com urgência, a fim de que ela saísse e não ficasse tão impressionada. Olhei para Edward sem saber como proceder. - O que fazemos?

- Me ajude a colocá-la sentada. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece.

- Vocês precisam de ajuda? – perguntou Emmett.

- Sim. – falei. - Ela está pesada pra mim. Ajude Edward.

Ele fez como eu havia dito. Carlisle voltou correndo com Claire poucos minutos depois, enquanto abanávamos o rosto de Esme com uma revista velha.

O Dr. Cullen a encaminhou para o ambulatório, e após verificar a pressão da esposa, constatou uma queda brusca.

- Ela precisa descansar. – falou o óbvio. Ele próprio parecia abalado com tudo.

- Pai, não acha melhor que ela vá para casa? Ela não está em condições de ficar por aqui. Foi um longo dia. – disse Edward.

- Eu também acho, Carlisle. Eu posso ficar e fazer companhia a Rose durante a noite. Esme está uma pilha de nervos desde que chegamos ao hospital.

Carlisle olhou para mim e para Edward por alguns instantes enquanto debatia internamente. Ele exalou o ar e olhou seu relógio de pulso. Enfim, assentiu.

- Vocês têm razão. Como médico eu diria para ela ficar em observação aqui, mas como marido, e conhecendo minha esposa, eu sei que ela está carregando toda essa situação nas costas. Ficar esperando só vai prejudicá-la ainda mais.

- Ok. – falei. - E leve Claire para dormir na sua casa, por favor? Não acho apropriado ela ficar aqui. Faça com que ela coma alguma coisa também.

- Claro. – ele disse.

Minutos depois, Esme acordou, zonza. Ela protestou quando Carlisle avisou os planos, mas ele resolveu o impasse ao carregá-la no colo, como uma criança. Seria uma cena cômica se não fosse nessa sitaução. Oferecemos carona a Emmett também, entretanto ele não queria sair de jeito nenhum, mesmo sabendo que não iria poder dormir no quarto com Rose.

Edward e eu nos despedimos dos três, com a promessa de que ligaríamos caso houvesse qualquer notícia. Eu logo peguei meu celular para informar a Alice e a Jasper sobre a cirurgia terminada. Alice soou realmente fora de si. Não desesperada, apenas... calma. Como se o impacto da surpresa ruim tivesse sido tão grande, que ela tornara-se entorpecida. Eu conhecia muito bem essa sensação.

Pouco depois, eu senti a fraqueza por horas sem alimento me abater, e resolvi descer para a cafeteria. Edward e Emmett vieram atrás de mim. O clima era pesado e estranho, e a ocasião tão desconfortável não ajudava em nada.

Por volta das 3 da manhã, fomos chamados novamente, mas dessa vez porque Rosalie havia, enfim, sido removida para o quarto e que estava acordada.

- Vocês são da família, correto? – falou a enfermeira que parecia jovem demais para o cargo.

- Só eu. Sou o tio dela, Edward Cullen.

- Você poderá entrar para vê-la agora, se quiser. Quando acordou, porém, a paciente chamou várias vezes por Bella. – disse a enfermeira, direcionando-se para mim. - É a senhorita?

- Sou eu.

- Ela relutou quando mencionei chamar os parentes e disse que queria apenas você presente. Falou que você era esposa do tio dela. Mas... creio que não será possível. Não podemos permitir pessoas de fora da família na visita pós-operatória.

Meu coração bateu mais rápido.

- A mim? Ela chamou a mim? – olhei para Edward, e para o pobre Emmett que parecia tão desnorteado quanto eu. - Por favor, me deixe entrar. São 3 da manhã, ninguém vai ficar supervisionando quem entra lá ou não.

- Me desculpe, senhorita, mas são as regras.

- Enfermeira… Layla. – Edward deu um passo a frente, de repente, para ler a identificação sobre o peito da jovem. - Não dificulte as coisas. Os pais de Rosalie já não puderam estar aqui, e eu tenho certeza que meu pai, Dr. Carlisle _Cullen_ iria apreciar o seu favor.

Sua tentativa de pressionar a enfermeira ao mencionar Carlisle havia sido óbvia, mas funcionou. Aparentemente, seu pai era conhecido e respeitado nesse hospital.

Quando entrei no penúltimo quarto à direita, fechei a porta com cuidado. O local estava numa penumbra silenciosa, com um abajur aceso. Apesar da luz de lâmpada quente, o quarto não parecia nada aconchegante. Eu realmente odiava hospitais.

Rosalie abriu os olhos e virou-se para mim. Sua expressão variou de completamente vazia para uma de vergonha, e ela desviou o olhar com rapidez. Sua face parecia ainda mais pálida por conta do cabelo loiro que a adornava.

- Oi. – falei baixo me aproximando, suavemente. Ela suspirou profundo, mas retornou a me olhar.

- Oi.

- Posso sentar? – perguntei, gesticulando para a cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Por favor.

Eu me sentei. Fiquei em silêncio por alguns instantes, ponderando o que falaria em seguida.

Por fim, decidi pelo seguro.

– Como você se sente?

Rosalie lambeu os lábios que tremiam, e eu soube que assim que começasse a falar, lágrimas rolariam por seu rosto.

- Estranha… Vazia.

- Eles explicaram a você o que aconteceu?

- Um pouco. Eu não quis saber de muitos detalhes.

- A Dra. Heinz disse que está tudo em ordem aí dentro. – falei tentando animá-la, mesmo sabendo que falharia. - Quer dizer, você não deve perder a capacidade de ter filhos, se é isso que te preocupa.

- Não sei se é isso que me incomoda. – disse evasivamente.

- Você quer falar sobre isso?

Eu vi seus olhos azuis rodearem o quarto à sua frente por uma eternidade em busca de alguma coisa, até que Rose decidiu falar.

- Eu sempre pensei em ter filhos, Bella. Sabe, eu e meu namorado… a gente tinha um plano. Iríamos pra faculdade juntos, arranjaríamos um emprego depois da formatura, nos casaríamos e teríamos três filhos. Mas daí aconteceu isso desse jeito. E logo agora.

- Eu sei exatamente como é esse sentimento de que algo desviou para o caminho que a gente não escolheu.

- Sim, você sabe. Por isso que é a única pessoa com quem eu poderia contar, Bella. Você é a única que não me julgaria agora… E eu estou me sentindo _tão_ culpada.

Eu peguei sua mão e a apertei.

- Eu nunca te julgaria. Mas eu só queria entender… Como conseguiu esconder uma gravidez esse tempo todo? E por quê?

- Eu já disse, eu tinha um plano pra minha vida! – falou com a voz alterada.

- O que isso quer dizer? Você… pretendia abortar? – indaguei.

- Eu queria tentar dar pra adoção. Sabe, como em _Juno_? – ela falou me pegando de surpresa, e eu sorri com tristeza para sua ingenuidade adolescente. - Eu iria me formar no mês que vem, e depois me mudaria pra faculdade na Califórnia. Ninguém nunca ia saber, e eu poderia ficar usando meus moletons antigos até que todo mundo acreditasse que eu só estava gorda.

- Meu bem, a realidade nunca é tão simples quanto os filmes. – _eu que o diga,_ completei mentalmente. - Além disso, você iria esconder para sempre? Uma gravidez não é algo que passa despercebido. Como você não pediu ajuda, não contou nada pra sua família?

- Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu estava apavorada. Eu nunca me senti tão sozinha como nesses últimos meses. Eu não precisaria da ajuda de ninguém se tudo tivesse dado certo.

- E seu namorado Emmett?

- Eu nunca contei, e ele também jamais reparou em nada de errado comigo. Eu não podia deixar que a vida dele fosse arruinada. Os pais dele provavelmente o expulsariam de casa, porque o sr. McCarthy é militar, e dos mais rígidos.

Meu coração estava partido por essa menina. Eu não conseguia sentir nada além de pena por sua ingenuidade e total desamparo.

- Essa história toda é absurda. Eu não vou te recriminar, porque eu sei muito bem como é assustador ter dezoito anos e carregar outra vida dentro de você, mas tenha consciência de que você foi muito imprudente, colocando em risco sua vida desse jeito.

- Eu sei. – falou, e expirou frustradamente por entre as lágrimas. - Minha mãe deve estar tão decepcionada.

- Ela ainda não está aqui, nem o seu pai. Não conseguiram pegar um voo ainda. E eles só pareciam muito tristes pelo telefone.

De repente, ela agarrou minha mão com força. Seus olhos arregalaram-se com uma convicção súbita.

- Por favor, Bella. – falou em frenesi. - Me prometa que você vai me proteger dos meus pais? _Por favor_? Se eles quiserem me matar, me expulsar de casa, sei lá. Prometa que vai interceder por mim?

- Não seja tola. Alice e Jasper jamais te fariam algo de ruim. Mas você tem meu apoio. Eu estou aqui.

Ela assentiu a cabeça sem dizer mais nada. Sua boca abriu em um bocejo enorme.

- Você quer alguma coisa? Quer falar com alguém? – inquiri. - Seus avós foram pra casa descansar, mas eu posso chamá-los também. Ou posso ligar para os seus pais, se você quiser falar com eles.

- Não, ainda não estou pronta. Só quero dormir. Minha cabeça está zonza. Você poderia fazer um favor pra mim, Bella?

- Claro.

- Chame Emmett. Eu quero que ele durma aqui comigo.

Eu me levantei, concordando com a cabeça, e me inclinei para beijar sua testa.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Bella. Descanse você também.

- Vou tentar. – falei me afastando e abrindo a porta.

- Ah, e… Obrigada. Por tudo. – ela sussurrou e eu sorri complacente antes de sair.

O cansaço do dia finalmente me abateu, e eu me arrastei para o posto onde estávamos há horas. Avisei para Emmett que entrasse, e ele quase correu até o quarto. Edward estava terminando uma ligação com Alice quando eu me sentei ao seu lado.

- Já avisei que está tudo bem. É claro que eu não disse que Rose não queria ver ninguém da família, então só falei que ela havia acordado por alguns minutos, mas já dormiu novamente. – ele falou. - Então, como ela está?

- Abatida e transtornada. Mas acho que vai se recuperar com a ajuda certa.

- Tomara que sim.

Um bocejo involuntário escapou da minha boca.

- Você quer ir para casa? – perguntou Edward ao meu lado. - Eu posso te levar.

- Não. É melhor ficar aqui. Rose parece querer que eu fique.

- Faz sentido. Foi a você que ela procurou primeiro.

- Sim. Acho que está contando com que eu a apoie. Quer dizer, por toda a nossa história e...

- Eu sei. Entendo. – Edward assentiu a cabeça. - Bom, meu pai deve chegar ao amanhecer. Nós podemos dormir, por enquanto. Aquele sofá parece confortável.

Eu olhei para onde ele apontava. A sala de espera já estava vazia.

- O quê? Você quer deitar ali? – ri de leve.

- Não, você deita. Eu posso sentar na ponta, tenho o sono pesado. Ninguém vai nos incomodar.

Dando de ombros, eu me mudei para o sofá, de qualquer forma. Meu cansaço era maior do que a vergonha por dormir em público. Me deitei encostando a cabeça sobre o apoio de braço, enroscando meu corpo em mim mesma. Edward sentou-se do meu lado oposto. O sofá não era grande - três lugares apertados -, então eu tentei ficar o máximo possível dentro do meu espaço.

- Ok, eu menti. Esse sofá não parecia nada confortável. – ele falou quando eu pisquei os olhos de sono pela primeira vez. Ele riu e eu esbocei um sorriso. - Minhas costas vão me matar amanhã. E você também não precisa ficar encolhida aí, Bella.

- Estou bem aqui.

- Não seja tão durona. – falou, dando um puxão no meu pé. - Vem, pode colocar os pés no meu colo. Vai ser melhor.

- Edward, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia...

- Está bem. Você que sabe.

Não demorou cinco minutos para que eu sentisse o desconforto nos músculos da minha perna e uma dor no joelho. Bufando, tirei os sapatos, estiquei os pés e mudei minha posição de modo que meus calcanhares tocassem o colo de Edward. Ele não falou nada ou sequer abriu os olhos, com a cabeça encostada nas costas do sofá. Apenas aconchegou meus pés sobre seu corpo e pôs as mãos quentes na minha pele fria.

Eu entrei em um sono profundo logo em seguida.

xxxx

_- Edward, isso não vai dar certo. – eu sussurrei. Sentia medo, mas minha barriga estava cheia de borboletas pela excitação._

_- Confie em mim. – ele continuou puxando minha mão para que entrássemos no carro. O sol brilhava forte, mesmo que eu estivesse tremendo de frio. - Vamos viver um pouco, Bella. Imagina sair da escola e ir pra faculdade sem nunca ter feito nenhuma loucura adolescente? _

_- Exatamente por isso que não é uma boa ideia. É uma loucura! _

_Ele fingiu não me ouvir, apenas me beijou. _

_- Você fica fofa fazendo esse biquinho. _

_E assim deu a partida em seu Escort 1993 prateado. Eu juro que esse garoto iria nos meter numa grande encrenca qualquer dia desses! _

_Meu pai iria me matar se soubesse que eu tinha fugido do meu castigo. Não que eu me importasse muito com isso. Eu estava enamorada demais por Edward para medir consequências._

_Num piscar de olhos, nós já estávamos sentados sobre a pedra que permitia ver todo o horizonte de Nova York, e mais um pouco. As luzes lá em baixo eram hipnotizantes e o céu sobre nossas cabeças parecia que iria nos amassar e engolir tamanha sua enormidade. _

_- Ei, eu também quero mais. – protestei quando meu namorado tragou novamente do baseado que havia conseguido com Josh, o seu melhor amigo da escola. _

_- Tem certeza? Você já quase perdeu um pulmão de tanto tossir da primeira vez. – ele falou como se fosse muito experiente, mesmo esse sendo seu primeiro cigarro de maconha. Nós já havíamos compartilhado praticamente tudo em muitas "primeiras vezes" diferentes. E essa deveria ser mais uma._

_- Vou ser melhor agora. – peguei o troço da mão dele, colocando na boca. - Vê só._

_Meu corpo estava relaxado demais, embora minha cabeça estivesse densa o bastante para me fazer sentir com mais intensidade tudo à minha volta. O segundo dos três cigarros havia acabado, e agora eu deitava enroscada em Edward sobre a grama, os dois dentro do saco de dormir, com uma manta grossa por cima. Eu me sentia tão bem. Não queria que esse momento acabasse nunca. _

_- Eu te amo. Demais. Até dói. – ouvi minha voz falar de repente, soando longe e estranha. _

_- É igual pra mim. É uma coisa doida. – ele falou brincando com meus dedos sobre seu peito. Edward cheirava tão bem, e ouvir sua respiração me acalmava._

_- Eu não quero te perder. _

_- Eu sou seu pra sempre. Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. _

_Sabia que era uma tentativa de piada, mas eu não ri. _

_- Tomara que não mesmo. – eu estava começando a encharcar sua camiseta com lágrimas. _

_- Baby, por que está chorando? – perguntou se levantando e limpando meu rosto. _

_- Porque... porque daqui a alguns meses tudo vai ser diferente. Você vai pra sua faculdade e eu vou pra minha. Eu vou te perder. _

_- Nunca. – falou me dando um beijo e se afastando pra olhar nos meus olhos. - Nunca, ouviu? _

_Eu concordei, porém já estava tirando nossas roupas. Precisava dele como jamais antes. Edward me invadiu e a sensação era maravilhosa, como todas as vezes._

_- Isso é errado, Bella... – falou entre meus beijos urgentes. _

_- Shh. Ninguém vai ver. _

_- Não é isso... não tem camisinha. _

_- Não me importo. Comecei com a pílula, não lembra? _

_Várias frações de tempo depois, dormíamos com nossos corpos nus e satisfeitos sob o céu atipicamente estrelado de Nova York..._

Primeiro senti a dor ardente em minha nuca. Em seguida a luz forte penetrou minhas órbitas oculares me certificando de que eu acordasse. O elemento que estava presente me envolvendo minhas percepções a todo momento, entretanto, era o casaco que me aquecia e encostava em meu nariz. O cheio nele era forte e eu reconheceria em qualquer peça de roupa.

Me sentei no sofá da sala de espera do hospital de súbito, perdida e desnorteada. Eu estava sozinha ali, embora as janelas já mostrassem o sol brilhando lá fora e eu via movimentação ao longe.

Eu não podia acreditar que tinha dormido tão profundamente e em tão pouco tempo. O sonho que tive havia sido muito próximo à realidade. Uma reconstituição quase perfeita do dia em que nossa filha havia sido gerada.

Eu estava tão alucinadamente apaixonada por Edward naquela época, que só agora eu podia ver as coisas com clareza. Como o quão fácil eu havia confiado nele. O quanto eu abriria mão de qualquer coisa para ficar ao seu lado. E o sentimento era completamente verdadeiro.

Tudo em meu cérebro agora gritava coisas óbvias que eu teimava em esconder sempre. Eu queria varrê-las para debaixo do tapete, como todas as vezes, mas havia se tornado impossível.

Nada do que havia acontecido entre Edward e eu foi falso. Nada do que estaria no passado seria mudado. Tudo o que poderia mudar seria nosso presente e futuro. Ou pelo menos eram a essas afirmações as quais eu me agarrava nesse instante, mesmo a contragosto. _Céus_, eu estava tão confusa, que podia me perder aqui dentro caso não externasse de uma vez tudo o que continha preso.

Somava-se a isso o fato de que, ultimamente, ficava cada vez mais difícil evitar pensar naquelas benditas palavras que, dentre tantas, Edward disse por cartas antes de concretizá-las pessoalmente. _Eu te amo, pra sempre._

Essa recordação machucava incessantemente desde que fora criada. Eu não poderia mais continuar assim, agora eu tinha certeza. Acima de tudo, eu estava exausta. Física e mentalmente.

Me levantei para espreguiçar e, em seguida, coloquei o paletó escuro de Edward dobrado sobre meu antebraço. Saí à procura de comida, água e informações. Enquanto eu caminhava, porém, a forte resolução se formava na minha mente, falando mais alto, _berrando_. Só sei que, quando percebi, estanquei no lugar ao ouvir sua voz no final do corredor.

Edward estava sozinho, falando ao celular. Assim que me viu, sorriu e acenou para mim. Todas as possibilidades boas e ruins passaram pela minha cabeça novamente. _Poderia ser a nossa ruína ou a nossa salvação._

Será que eu estava pronta para ouvi-lo? Eu pensava que o dia demoraria a chegar, mas a vontade de passar a limpo todo o tipo de revelação que me abatia nas últimas semanas veio impactante.

Como se lesse meu pensamento, Edward olhou para mim e franziu o cenho desligando o telefone. Eu fui adiante antes que mudasse de ideia, caminhando com passos firmes.

Eu sabia que tinha, enfim, tomado a minha decisão.

- Edward. – ele me olhou com curiosidade. Eu suspirei encorajadoramente antes de falar.

- Estou pronta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ufa! E vocês pensaram que o dia nunca iria chegar, né? Pois é, eu também. Bella finalmente vai deixar de ser orgulhosa e vai aceitar ouvir o que Edward tem a dizer. Força, garota, força!**

**A fic está pesada no drama, toda trabalhada na mexicanidade, e eu to com medo de estar exagerada. Mas prometo que dias um pouco melhores virão.**

**Me digam o que acharam nas reviews!**

**Beijo!**


	21. Cap 20: Respostas

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

***Tira teias de aranha* Oi? Ainda tem alguém aí? ******Antes de tudo, ME PERDOEM pela demora!****

****Obrigada a Cella por betar o capítulo, obrigada a Dandara por pré-ler, e obrigada às duas por terem dado dicas, opiniões sinceras e etc!****

****Por conta do meu ********peso na consciência por deixar vocês esperando tanto, ********vou enviar um agradinho pra quem deixar review. Vejam detalhes na N/A.****

**Arranjem um lugar confortável pra sentar, porque não vai ser tão fácil. Apresento o capítulo mais difícil que já escrevi até hoje.**

* * *

><p><em>Recapitulando: Rosalie está no hospital, Bella e Edward ficaram com ela, pois Jasper e Alice não conseguiram chegar. Bella adormece e sonha com o dia que eles "fizeram" Claire, e as juras de amor eterno na adolescência. Com isso, ela toma sua decisão de ouvir o que Edward tem a dizer.<em>

**Capítulo 20: Respostas**

- Estou pronta.

Edward na mesma hora entendeu o que eu estava lhe dizendo. Segundos de silêncio passaram antes que ele falasse.

- T-tem certeza?

- Toda.

Eu assisti o sorriso agraciar seu rosto lentamente, como o sol saindo tímido depois de um intenso dia de chuva. No entanto, eu não poderia retribuir igualmente, nem que eu quisesse. O sentimento instável e desconfortável dentro de mim não permitiria.

- Obrigado, Bella. Muito obrigado, você não faz ideia do quanto isso significa pra mim.

Extasiado poderia descrever o seu estado. Tive medo de que ele se ajoelhasse aos meus pés, bem no meio daquele hospital.

- Sim, eu imagino. – _Significa tudo pra nós_, pensei ao murmurar. - Eu só espero estar fazendo a coisa certa.

- Você está. – completou com convicção.

Concordamos de nos encontrarmos quando as coisas estivessem menos turbulentas, no fim dessa semana. Eu iria ao seu apartamento e daria um jeito de deixar Claire em casa sem que ela desconfiasse de nada - e ele faria o mesmo para despistar Tanya. O aspecto proibitivo da ocasião não me agradava, mas era melhor do que ter que lidar com perguntas desconfortáveis. Eu havia pensado em propôr um lugar neutro para os dois, como um restaurante, porém preferi não arriscar. Algo dessa natureza lidaria com emoções demais para ser compartilhadas com terceiros.

Durante o restante do dia, Edward parecia estupidamente contente quando estava na minha presença, agindo com mais gentileza do que o normal, a ponto de me irritar. O traço de sorriso em seu rosto só me deixava ainda mais nervosa.

Alice conseguira chegar após 12 horas em dois aeroportos, na madrugada de segunda-feira. Edward entrou no quarto com a irmã atordoada, porém não puderam visitar Rose por muito tempo, já que a garota dormia profundamente devido aos remédios.

Quando Alice me avistou esperando pelos dois no corredor, ela veio em minha direção, cabisbaixa e com olhar distante. Pálida como uma folha de papel em branco, a não ser pelo arroxeado sob os olhos, os quais estavam opacos, não indicando nem tristeza, nem raiva. Eu jamais havia visto minha amiga assim. Era um estado de choque, sem dúvidas. Sem palavras, eu apenas abracei seu corpo rígido, enquanto Edward acariciava suas costas em círculos.

Nos sentamos na bendita sala de espera, em silêncio, enquanto Esme explicava com mais detalhes o que havia acontecido. Alice estava inerte ao meu lado, estóica, olhando para o nada, apenas assentindo a cabeça quando era conveniente. Jasper chegou minutos depois, trotando em passos apressados; seus olhos estavam como duas imensas órbitas azul claras, o desespero espelhado ali.

Alice se ergueu rapidamente e ambos se encontraram em um abraço. Segurando um ao outro com a força e segurança que só os casais mais amorosos conseguiam. E então eu vi o angustiante momento em que Alice desabou - bastou que ela olhasse mais uma vez para o marido. Seu peito arfava, até que a primeira lágrima que parecia estar presa dentro de si há dias escapou.

- Ela estava grávida, Jasper. _Grávida_. – falou, escondendo o rosto no peito de Jasper.

- Sim, querida. – ele murmurou complacentemente, tão perturbado quanto.

- E eu nem soube que nós seríamos... – suas palavras não ditas perduraram no ar.

- Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. – Jasper falou, lhe abraçando com força. Era tudo o que ele poderia fazer naquele momento.

Eu voltei para casa depois de quase 10 horas no hospital no domingo. Após um fim de semana inteiro revezando com a família Cullen o posto de acompanhante de Rose, eu me sentia exausta. Minhas costas ardiam, doloridas, e minha cabeça pulsava. Depois de um longo e merecido banho de banheira, eu escovei os dentes, pus o pijama e beijei a testa de Claire, que dormia na minha cama naquela noite.

Deitei a cabeça no travesseiro em alguma hora avançada da madrugada de segunda-feira. Ouvindo o suave e compassado ressonar da respiração de minha filha, adormeci envolta por uma tranquilidade que era mais do que bem-vinda.

xxxx

Meu estômago estava embrulhado desde que acordei. Minhas mãos suavam e tremiam. Minha boca estava seca como o deserto, e eu quase esquecera minha bolsa na redação ao sair do trabalho, tamanha a agitação que estava na minha mente.

Em frente ao apartamento de Edward, eu andava de um lado a outro há cinco minutos. Ou mais. Tentava achar toda a coragem que tive em mim, semana passada naquele hospital, para tocar a campainha e acabar de uma vez por todas com isso.

Olhei o relógio novamente. Eram 19h35 de sexta-feira. 10 de julho de 2010. Oito anos e dois meses desde que Edward saíra de casa. _Chegou a hora, Bella. Vocês já perderam tempo demais_, minha consciência me alertou, me impulsionando com um passo a frente.

Apertei o botão da campainha com trepidação. Alguns segundos sem resposta passaram, e eu prendi a respiração. Estava de olhos fechados quando ouvi o trinco girar, e os abri ao sentir a porta se abrindo.

- Oi. – Edward foi o primeiro a dizer.

- Oi. – minha voz falhou.

Com o cumprimento desconfortável, ele me convidou para sua casa. Caminhei com passos hesitantes para dentro da sala. Com uma mão estendida, ele gesticulou para o sofá, onde em seguida me sentei. Foi um alívio tirar o peso das minhas pernas, quase bambas. Edward, no entanto, permaneceu de pé próximo a porta.

- Você chegou cedo. – comentou.

- Na verdade, não, estou cinco minutos atrasada.

- Estava com medo de entrar?

- O quê? – perguntei afoita. _Mas é claro que ele tinha me flagrado andando de um lado a outro no corredor como uma idiota. Merda._

Edward sorriu suavemente.

- Eu vi o seu carro lá embaixo.

Abri a boca para falar, mas não tive chance.

- Não se preocupe, eu não estava espionando. Estava trocando de roupa, pra dizer a verdade. – emendou.

Assenti a cabeça lentamente.

- Tudo bem – E então notei que ele vestia roupas despojadas, como eu não via há muito tempo. Seu cabelo estava molhado, sua pele brilhava com o viço típico do pós-banho.

Com a minha última palavra pendurada no ar, ficamos em silêncio. O bendito silêncio que entre nós era sempre barulhento demais. Mas eu ainda não tinha condição de quebrá-lo.

- Então, você quer beber alguma coisa? – de repente, ele falou. - Tem água, suco, vinho tinto, vodka...

- Seleção eclética. – eu bufei uma risada desajeitada. Ele deu de ombros. - Ahn... Acho que aceito uma taça de vinho.

Resolvi que o encorajamento do álcool nesse momento poderia fazer bem. _Mas sem exagerar, _prometi a mim mesma.

Edward se encaminhou para a cozinha, e eu fiquei na sala, desconfortavelmente sentada na ponta do assento, com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos entrelaçadas segurando o joelho, encarando a grande televisão preta em frente. O silêncio me deixava mais impaciente, e meu pé livre não parava quieto. Estiquei a cabeça na direção da cozinha quando ouvi tilintares de vidro. Vi quando Edward se esforçou para abrir uma garrafa nova e que devia ter custado caro. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia pedir vinho de cara. Céus, por quê isso parecia tão estranho?

- Você não jantou ainda, não é? – perguntou com a voz alta.

- Não, saí do trabalho agora há pouco.

- Ótimo. Eu tenho dois embrulhos bem guardados no forno. Foi Nahuel quem preparou, tenho certeza que você vai adorar. Ah, e ainda estão quentes.

- Você não precisava se dar ao trabalho, mas obrigada. – falei.

Edward veio até a mim e entregou minha taça. Deu meia volta para a cozinha enquanto eu dava o primeiro gole no líquido, o qual desceu queimando pela minha garganta. Minha boca estava tão seca que com certeza acabei tomado alguns goles a mais do que o razoável de uma vez só.

Percebendo a movimentação de Edward pela cozinha novamente, pensei em ser útil por gentileza. Ficar olhando para o nada já estava me deixando agoniada.

- Precisa de ajuda? – perguntei.

- Não, claro que não. Você é minha convidada.

- Edward, eu não sou sua _convidada_. Só estou aqui porque... – ao invés de terminar a frase, bebi outro gole de vinho.

Ele parou para olhar para mim por um instante.

– Olha, eu sei que é difícil aceitar que eu sou uma pessoa legal e não um imbecil, mas tenha um pouco de fé. Não há problema algum em deixar que eu te sirva.

Eu não tinha nenhuma resposta afiada na ponta da língua, então apenas assisti enquanto ele colocava pratos e talheres à mesa de jantar, onde já havia uma toalha estendida apenas sobre a metade que usaríamos. Edward voltou para buscar duas travessas, equilibrando uma em cada mão, muito perto de derrubá-las ao chão.

- Está quente. – falou repousando as travessas com rapidez antes de sair abanando as mãos sem luvas e xingando baixo. Eu sacudi a cabeça, e senti vontade de sorrir ao ver a cena afobada. Ambos estávamos ansiosos, era fácil de notar, e foi bom não me sentir sozinha na situação.

Edward sentou-se na cadeira da ponta, e eu ao seu lado esquerdo. Não era próximo demais, tampouco distante demais. Me dava segurança em ter meu próprio espaço.

Ele me serviu com cuidado. Havia algo de diferente na sua maneira. Eu me lembrava de tantas outras ocasiões em que Edward servira um prato para mim, e no entanto, não era como antes. Havia uma suavidade nos movimentos de suas mãos, se contrapondo à afobação e rispidez que eu me recordava de outros tempos. Eu me perguntei o que havia mudado para deixá-lo assim.

- Isso cheira muito bem. – comentei. Meu estômago pareceu resolver desembrulhar naquele instante, e eu salivei ao olhar a comida.

- É medalhão de filé mignon ao molho de alho poró e risoto de cogumelos. Ou algo assim. Eu apenas pedi pra que preparassem um jantar especial.

_Um jantar especial._

Minha cabeça rodou com a entonação da sua voz profunda ao falar as palavras. Ele havia pensado em tudo, e agia como agiu no hospital no final do domingo. _Tudo só para mim_.

Meu coração se apertou. Eu não queria que Edward tivesse ilusões de que minha presença significava outra coisa, e muito menos saberia lidar se ele estivesse com segundas intenções.

- Edward, eu agradeço muito por tudo isso. – indiquei com a mão para a mesa posta. - Mas... Você tem que estar ciente de que só porque estou aqui, não quer dizer que tudo será magicamente resolvido. Eu vim para conversar, e só o que eu posso fazer é te ouvir e questionar. Se está fazendo tudo isso só para me agradar ou...

Ele parou por um instante de mexer com o garfo em seu prato, erguendo a cabeça com um olhar que deixava escapar sua insegurança bem mascarada.

- Eu sei, Bella, eu tenho total consciência. Eu só queria te deixar confortável e ser cortês. E acredite, já estou grato por você ter tomado sua decisão por vontade própria. Isso basta.

- Ok. Ótimo. – disse dando uma garfada, decidindo deixar de lado o assunto, ao menos enquanto ele soasse sincero. Eu não queria parecer rude, afinal de contas.

O jantar era realmente delicioso, porém me abstive de demonstrar exageradamente meu apreço.

- Está muito bom mesmo. – comentei.

- Eu disse.

- Então... como está Rose?

- Meu pai falou que será liberada amanhã pela manhã, mas irá permanecer em repouso absoluto por algumas semanas. Parece que ela não ficou nada contente em saber que terá de se locomover em cadeira de rodas até a fissura na bacia curar completamente.

- Pobrezinha. – comentei. - E Alice e Jasper? Da última vez que eu liguei, eles pareciam mais calmos, mas bastante tristes.

- Pois é, foi isso mesmo que notei na nossa última conversa. Eles disseram também que o Emmett não quer deixá-la sozinha nem um minuto.

Eu sorri.

- Ele realmente a ama. É uma graça todo o cuidado que tem com Rose.

- Eu conheço exatamente esse sentimento. – murmurou Edward. O tom estranho me deixou desconfortável. Eu desviei o olhar e bebi mais do vinho.

- Espero que Tanya não tenha te dado muito trabalho para desmarcar seu programa dessa noite.

- Nós não tínhamos nada marcado, mas ela viria aqui. Não foi problema nenhum, também. Eu apenas disse que precisava conversar com você a respeito de Claire. Ela tem sido surpreendentemente compreensiva com o fato de eu ser pai, então ela levou numa boa.

- Exceto que não vamos falar sobre Claire.

- Sim, mas eu não menti completamente. – deu de ombros. - Ao menos ela sabe que você está aqui. Eu não gosto de esconder coisas de Tanya.

Aquilo me fez refletir. O pedaço de filé que estava engolindo desceu pesado, quase me engasgando. Eu sabia que deveria perguntar-lhe.

- Você... Você contou a ela o que houve? Na sua festa?

Eu vi seus olhos se fixarem nos meus por milésimos de segundos antes de vagarem pela mesa.

- Não. Claro que não. Eu te prometi, não foi? Não contaria a ninguém.

- Que bom.

- E Claire, como está?

- Ótima. Está na casa da Rachel, deixei que dormisse lá. Pensei que ela tivesse ligado para avisar.

- Não. Deve ter esquecido.

- Bom, você precisa buscá-la amanhã cedo, então, se ainda quiser passar o fim de semana com ela.

- Claro, sem problemas.

Em poucos minutos, nós terminamos a refeição entre um comentário e outro apenas para preencher o espaço entre nós. Resolvi parar de beber antes que ele enchesse a minha terceira taça de vinho, apenas lhe agradecendo. Obviamente, Edward não permitiu que eu levasse meus utensílios até a pia, rapidamente retirando a louça suja enquanto eu continuava sentada à mesa.

Meu coração voltava a bater mais rápido e o frio na boca do estômago ressurgia à medida que eu ouvia seus passos pela casa, suas tarefas na cozinha terminando. Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, mas antes do que eu desejava, Edward retornou para o meu lado.

Nós nos pronunciamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu acho que...

- Vamos...

Eu assenti para que ele continuasse.

- Bom, você está confortável aí? Quer sentar no sofá? – perguntou.

- Não, tudo bem. – falei tentando recostar minha coluna rígida na cadeira preta e macia, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Ok. – ele sentou-se no mesmo lugar de antes. Eu esperei para que Edward desse o primeiro passo.

Ele exalou o ar uma vez.

- Bom. – coçou a cabeça e mexeu no cabelo. Seus olhos pularam por vários lugares, mas não pararam sobre os meus, deixando-me ainda mais sob tensão.

- _Bom_... – encorajei.

Segundos depois, Edward fixou o olhar na mesa enquanto dava um sorriso sorrateiro, como se lembrasse de algo engraçado. Eu lancei-lhe um olhar inquisitivo, e ele sacudiu a cabeça antes de falar com a voz mansa.

- Sabe, eu visualizei esse momento milhares de vezes. Até cheguei a sonhar, várias e várias noites. Mas ter você aqui, na minha frente, sabendo que agora é pra valer... Eu já tinha começado a acreditar que isso nunca mais iria acontecer. E, bom, agora estamos aqui, fazendo essa situação parecer uma reunião de negócios. – falou com uma risada curta, e eu sorri porque a sensação era quase essa. - Me sinto tão nervoso como se eu estivesse à frente do gerente do banco pedindo um empréstimo. Definitivamente, não foi assim que eu sonhei com esse momento.

Suspirei com um sorriso complacente.

- É verdade. Mas de que outra maneira poderia ser? Eu não imagino nenhum outro jeito mais agradável para resolver um assunto como esse. Confrontar algo assim é duro. Quero dizer, por que acha que evitei por tantos anos?

O sorriso de Edward esmaeceu em seu rosto e ele assentiu.

- É claro, você tem razão. Então... Por onde devo começar?

Eu molhei os lábios, pensando em como responder. Não haviam vastas opções, e a minha mente preferiu ressaltar o caminho óbvio.

- Eu quero que você me diga o que diria há oito anos. Me fale o que iria dizer antes de eu saber de qualquer coisa, quando você ainda sonhava com esse dia. Eu quero que me conte desde o começo.

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça e inspirou profundamente. Aos poucos, sua feição foi endurecendo. O cenho franzido indicava que refletia sobre algo. E eu nunca quis tanto ler pensamentos como naquela hora. Apesar da minha ansiedade, deixei que Edward tomasse seu tempo.

Seu olhar perdeu-se no horizonte a sua frente, fixado num momento distante do aqui e agora, e então eu soube que ele começaria a falar.

- Primeiro você tem que entender que aquela noite foi um resultado. Um acúmulo de acontecimentos na minha vida, de ações e sentimentos que em alguma hora iriam implodir dentro de mim. Isso foi a primeira coisa que o terapeuta me disse, na minha primeira consulta. Eu pedi que ele me explicasse em termos leigos e diretos e ele explicou,_ "Você se tornara um homem-bomba"_.

Edward limpou a garganta pois sua voz falhara. Eu percebi que ele travava uma batalha contra suas palavras, as quais saíam com dificuldade.

- Você deve se lembrar, Bella, de quando me conheceu. Nós tínhamos 13 ou 14 anos, e já desde aquela época eu sempre fui uma pessoa impulsiva, obstinada, e principalmente muito teimosa. Sabe, há algo que meu pai, Carlisle, sempre me dizia quando eu era adolescente. Ele falava que alguns jovens têm uma arrogância irritante de achar que o mundo gira em torno deles; que são imbatíveis, que podem ter tudo o que desejam e que sempre terão. Antes eu torcia o nariz, mas hoje eu sei o quanto eu costumava ser assim, tão arrogante de achar que a vida seria como eu sempre planejei. – falou e virou-se minimamente para me olhar de esguelha. - Portanto eu cresci dessa forma. Desde cedo tracei uma reta para alcançar meus objetivos, e apenas seguia em frente sem pensar nos sofrimentos do passado. Eu cresci evitando olhar pra ele, e isso era uma grande motivação para que eu não visse obstáculos à minha frente. Foi a forma que eu encontrei de me livrar de tudo de ruim que já existira na minha vida.

Meu coração se apertou um pouco. Sim, eu conhecia esse lado de Edward. Ele havia sido o primeiro a me notar na escola. Havia iniciado nosso primeiro beijo, e havia me pedido em namoro. Estava sempre à frente no nosso relacionamento. Não porque eu era submissa, mas porque ele era obstinado demais em conseguir o que queria. Antes mesmo dos 18 anos Edward já havia decidido que ficaríamos juntos para sempre, e que eu era a mulher da sua vida.

- Tudo o que você mais queria na adolescência era ter seu consultório e que eu fosse sua esposa, não havia forma de te contrariar. – eu falei. - Só que aí o inesperado aconteceu...

- Claire. – disse ele, assentindo lentamente. - Ela foi o primeiro desvio do meu planejamento irrefreado. Mas acredite em mim, Bella, eu jamais culpei nossa filha por nada de errado na minha vida, apesar de tudo. Muito pelo contrário, a existência dela me ensinou coisas que eu demoraria mais que o necessário a aprender. Ela fez surgir sentimentos em mim que eu jamais poderia imaginar que eu possuía, e que estavam esquecidos lá no fundo. A nossa filha me tornou uma pessoa melhor. Me transformou em um _homem_, aos pouquinhos. E eu sei que ela fez o mesmo com você. Em cada conquista ou dificuldade da nossa pequena família, nós três crescemos, juntos.

_Nossa pequena família que agora não existia mais,_ completei mentalmente. O nó que surgiu na minha garganta não me permitiu falar. Eu concordei com a cabeça esperando que ele prosseguisse.

- Mesmo com toda nossa situação, desde que Claire nasceu, até pouco tempo depois de nos casarmos, eu ainda pensava que podia ter o controle total da minha vida. Meu plano continuava intacto. – ele prosseguiu. - Nossa rotina não era nada fácil, mas pra mim parecia que tudo correria de um jeito simples e harmonioso para sempre, e que daríamos um jeitinho em todas as dificuldades. Eu estava cego pela minha arrogância, e sonhando tão alto que um dia a queda seria inevitável, percebe?

Tudo o que havia na minha memória sobre o período de nossas vidas que ele descrevera – dos nossos 18 aos 22 anos - era um confuso emaranhado de sentimentos intensos, muito cansaço, muitas alegrias e, principalmente, esperança para o futuro.

- Sim, percebo. Mas eu jamais percebi qualquer arrogância em você. – _Talvez eu que estivesse cega de amor e não reparei_, completei mentalmente e sorri de leve, sem saber como dizer aquilo. - Eu achava até... fofo que você ainda se mantivesse firme a tantos planos e sonhos de infância, quando muitos dos meus foram varridos pro canto. Me deixava feliz saber que o choque de precisar amadurecer tão rápido não havia te arrebatado tanto quanto me arrebatou.

- Bella, até uns 21 anos você achava fofo o meu hábito irritante de nunca pentear o cabelo. Se você passava por cima _disso_, então passaria por cima de tudo o mais. – ele brincou, me fazendo rolar os olhos, quase envergonhada.

- Edward, me responda uma coisa. – pedi num impulso. Ele aquiesceu e eu fui em frente. - Você era feliz comigo naquele tempo, em especial?

- Eu era _tão_ feliz, Bella. – falou com suavidade. - Sabe, poucos dias depois da nossa união no cartório, eu me peguei pensando. Me lembro nitidamente da cena. Sentado na soleira da janela num dia de chuva em 1999 enquanto esperava você voltar da casa dos seus pais com Claire, surgiu um pensamento espontâneo: "caramba, pela primeira vez na vida eu me sinto completamente feliz". Eu me dei conta de que tinha _a minha_ família, e estava caminhando para a realização de um sonho profissional; estava quase terminando a faculdade e prestando a prova para a Escola de Medicina pela primeira vez. A minha outra família não enfrentava dramas há anos, e tudo estava indo conforme o planejado.

Ele pausou e olhou para mim, certificando-se que eu estava o acompanhando. E eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele.

- Só que alguns anos depois, na terapia, - continuou. - Eu consegui entender que o meu grande problema nessa fase era ter expectativas altas demais, e cobrar de mim mesmo que tudo permanecesse em ordem. Você não deve ter reparado nisso, Bella, simplesmente porque _eu_ era muito bom em esconder meus sentimentos. Desde criança eu internalizava minhas emoções, muita coisa do que eu sentia. Era o meu mecanismo para conseguir lidar com as crises e situações difíceis. Era uma saída fácil e covarde. Uma forma de me manter tranquilizado, calmo. E então, obviamente, no momento em que eu desesperadamente necessitei expôr pra você o que eu sentia, você não quis saber de nada, e com razão. Foi uma ironia cruel que eu tomei como lição.

Eu queria interrompê-lo e falar tantas coisas, principalmente questioná-lo por nunca ter se aberto comigo sobre esses assuntos. Mas achei melhor deixar para outro momento, optando ao invés disso por perguntar algo que eu precisava entender. Meu coração começava a sofrer toda vez que ele falava de seu passado.

- Edward, você nunca me disse muito sobre a sua história com seu pai. Praticamente tudo o que eu sei foram coisas que Alice ou Esme me contaram. Por favor, me diga qual é a sua história? Por que continuou guardando tanta mágoa, tantas coisas negativas durante esses anos todos?

- Porque eu não era bem-vindo por ele.

Eu franzi o cenho.

– E o que isso significa? Não faça rodeios, Edward, não agora. Por favor, eu preciso entender.

Ele estava relutante em dizer, eu percebia. Mas afinal suspirou, e quando sua voz saiu, notei que prendia o choro.

- Meu pai... _Anthony_ – falou com enorme desprezo. - Ele começou a ficar agressivo depois que eu nasci. Eu fui um acidente, não era pra eu existir. Alice era a princezinha, e deveria ter sido a única. O salário de professora da mamãe e o dele, de vendedor de carros, poderia sustentar apenas uma criança. Mas então a família começou a passar por diversas crises financeiras, e ao invés de tentar melhorar de vida, Anthony se entregou à bebida. Agora você pode entender, Bella. Se eu não tivesse existido, minha mãe talvez não tivesse passado por nenhum sofrimento.

Eu esperaria por qualquer conclusão, menos aquela. Senti-me furiosa com seu auto-desprezo.

- O quê? Edward, isso provavelmente é o maior absurdo que eu já ouvi da sua boca. Não acredito que você está se condenando por nascer. – sibilei, esperando com todo coração que suas feridas não fossem tão profundas dessa forma. Eu não queria que ele desejasse não existir. Se Edward não existisse, minha vida seria outra, e eu não precisava ter bola de cristal para adivinhar que não seria tão boa quanto era agora.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não estou dizendo isso. Eu já aceitei o fato de que eu jamais devo me culpar, porque a culpa é toda do doente do meu pai biológico. Mas mesmo assim, é um fato; as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes.

- Você já parou pra pensar que talvez as coisas pudessem ter sido da mesma forma, mesmo você não tendo nascido? Quem te garante que de uma hora para outra seu pai não iria fazer o mesmo, ou talvez até coisa pior? Talvez sua mãe nem tivesse forças pra fugir, se não fosse por você e sua irmã. Não é possível prever as hipóteses de coisas passadas.

- Você está certa, e faz esse assunto soar fácil de entender. Mas não é. Não pra mim, porque isso é uma mancha no meu passado. Você não faz ideia do que é crescer com a sombra de medo por algo voltar a acontecer, e com o peso de uma culpa que nem mesmo é sua.

- Não, eu não faço ideia, Edward, _esse_ é o problema! – esbravejei, freneticamente. - Se ao menos você tivesse pedido por uma luz, uma guia. Eu podia ter sido essa pessoa pra você. Por Deus, eu pensei que você soubesse que eu era capaz de me atirar na frente de um carro se isso te poupasse de alguma dor. Tem ideia do quão impotente eu me sinto depois de saber de toda essa merda? É como se nada do que fiz na sua vida tivesse valido a pena.

Ele ficou em silêncio por longos minutos após meu desabafo acalorado, apenas deixando que minhas palavras assentassem em seu interior.

- Não diga isso. - Edward voltou a falar, e eu busquei seu olhar, apreensiva. - Não diga que nada do que fez valeu a pena. Você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, Bella. Mas aparentemente eu nunca soube fazer o que era certo pra não te perder. Eu estive errado, todo aquele tempo, porque fui covarde por não me comunicar com a pessoa mais importante pra mim. Acabei criando a minha própria armadilha.

Edward estava certo, e eu só podia concordar.

- Que bom que você tem isso em mente. Mas agora me conte sobre o que passou pela sua cabeça para sair de casa daquela forma. – pedi secamente para que prosseguisse de acordo com a ordem dos fatos. Meu coração já palpitava e minha barriga estava gelada apenas com a ansiedade.

- Claro. – disse limpando a garganta, enquanto eu arrancava minhas cutículas com os dedos sem mesmo notar. - Bom, depois da primeira vez que falhei o teste da Escola de Medicina, tudo passou a ser uma bola de neve. Não conseguia mais parar em um emprego, eu estava andando desleixado; o nosso dinheiro começou a apertar depois que nos mudamos para nosso apartamento, e eu precisava estudar, além de tudo. Não conseguia mais lidar com os problemas da forma como sempre achei que podia. Eu só conseguia pensar que estava me distanciando cada vez mais do modelo de homem que eu queria ser, do futuro que eu queria dar a vocês.

- Você queria ser bem-sucedido como Carlisle ou Jasper, sempre falou isso. – confirmei, e ele aquiesceu.

- Sim. Eles eram meus modelos, principalmente o meu pai Carlisle. Eu cresci vendo a forma como ele tinha salvado nossa família, e como todos os dias ele salvava as famílias de tanta gente. Isso era o meu sonho maior. Poder ser capaz de ajudar a salvar vidas como esses homens faziam. Mas então as coisas foram dando errado, e eu me vi impotente. Eu nunca fui um aluno exemplar na faculdade, sempre passei de ano raspando perto da média, então obviamente uma hora eu teria que encarar as minhas dificuldades dentro da Medicina. Pouco a pouco, eu ia percebendo que não havia nascido para ser um médico como meu pai e meu cunhado. Mas, como sempre, resolvi varrer isso para debaixo de um tapete para que ninguém reparasse, nem mesmo eu. Me enfiei de cabeça nessa fantasia.

- E então, naquela noite... – eu pressionei, já que não podia mais aguentar esperar.

- Então, naquela noite, eu saí correndo daquele bar depois do erro de ter beijado aquela mulher. E enquanto eu caminhava, a minha cabeça martelava em uma só coisa: a lembrança mais remota e obscura que eu tinha; Alice e eu escondidos no armário de casacos no corredor de nossa casa, na noite em que o meu destino inteiro mudou pela primeira vez. Eu tinha só 4 anos de idade, e muita coisa se embaralhou na minha memória com o tempo, mas disso eu tenho certeza. Nunca vou me esquecer de ver, entre uma fresta da porta, minha mãe sendo atacada e machucada por um homem muito maior que ela. Os gritos, os ruídos dos murros, o som do choro da minha irmã... – Edward engoliu em seco, e agora não mais escondia suas lágrimas. - À medida que eu me aproximava da nossa casa, o pânico que tomou conta de mim foi esmagador. Sempre prometi a mim mesmo que eu não seria como aquele bêbado traídor, mas o pavor de que a genética falasse mais forte sempre esteve adormecido no fundo da minha consciência. Se a história se repetisse, bastava apenas um pequeno estopim pra que tudo de ruim que possivelmente existisse em mim viesse à tona. Você pode entender agora, como eu me senti, Bella? Você leu as cartas, sabe o que aconteceu naquele bar. Eu beijei aquela mulher e logo em seguida me senti o pior ser humano. Percebi que estava trilhando o mesmo caminho de Anthony. Tudo começava a se encaixar e se assimilar com a história das minhas origens: eu estava há meses vivendo uma mentira sobre o meu emprego, magoando a minha esposa... E aí eu decidi que não poderia continuar naquela situação, já que eu conhecia muito bem o final infeliz que nós poderíamos ter.

Ele parou para respirar um pouco, me fitando por alguns instantes. Era claro que tudo o que ele dizia tinha uma lógica, mas era duro compreender. Minha cabeça doía pelo tensão do meu próprio choro contido.

- E então sua única solução foi simplesmente nos deixar? – perguntei de uma vez, a voz quase não saindo mais. - Por que, sinceramente, Edward, até agora tudo o que você me contou fez sentido, mas esse próximo passo não é nem...

- Bella. – chamou, me interrompendo. - Eu sei disso. Deus, como eu sei que nada a partir daí faz mais sentido. Eu não era eu mesmo naquela noite. Eu pirei. Ou melhor, tive um ataque de pânico, como me explicou o meu terapeuta mais tarde. Cheguei em casa sentindo que poderia fazer uma besteira, como se alguma força maior que eu fosse me obrigar a ferir vocês duas ou sei lá, me suicidar. Meu medo de errar, de perder o controle sobre mim mesmo foi tanto que eu só conseguia pensar em como resolver aquilo de uma maneira rápida e eficiente. Na minha cabeça, o mecanismo de salvamento era um só: _fugir_. Foi isso o que minha mãe fez na noite de 1981, foi o que a minha família fez durante anos ao enterrar o passado tão bem, mesmo que ele estivesse mais vivo do que nunca. E pra que isso desse certo... pra que _você e Claire_ não precisassem sofrer o que eu sofri, quem deveria estar longe era eu. Pra mim a melhor solução era cortar o mal pela raíz de uma vez antes que eu ferrasse com tudo.

- Mas você ferrou com tudo, de qualquer forma. – acrescentei o que era uma obviedade.

Vi a vergonha enlaçar sua expressão, enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas ao responder.

- Sim.

Meu coração estava mais apertado do que nunca. Embora eu me sentisse ultrajada pela forma como ele conduzira a situação naquela época, eu não seria capaz de gritar agora, para minha surpresa. Havia um conflito em mim, entre a Bella de antigamente que queria explodir de fúria, e a Bella madura de hoje em dia que somente precisava compreender o homem ao seu lado. Mas as duas sentiam-se tristes pelo caminho que Edward escolhera para nossas vidas.

- Isso foi tão estúpido, Edward. Eu sei que existem mil e uma explicações psicológicas que você vai tentar me dar, mas... – comecei, balançando a cabeça. - Às vezes o amor pode e _deve_ falar mais alto. O amor, a lealdade que você tinha prometido a nós. Foi burrice deixar tudo isso de lado e se permitir ser tomado pelo medo de errar.

Ele assentiu a cabeça lentamente.

- Claro, mas não era assim que eu pensava naquela época. Eu não tinha a real ideia de que meus atos teriam tantas consequências. Pensava que você me esqueceria com o tempo e que me acharia um imbecil por fugir. Eu tenho plena consciência de que eu não soube amar direito. Fui um enorme egoísta.

- Sim, você foi.

Passou-se um momento de silêncio a mais, antes que eu lhe perguntasse.

- E o que você fez nos dias seguintes?

- Eu aluguei um quarto de um motel barato na estrada usando um nome falso, onde ninguém conseguiria contato comigo. O surto de pânico durou umas duas semanas. Nesse período eu virei um zumbi, sem sair do quarto, comendo fast-food só quando me sentia fraco e só dormia por exaustão. Naquele lugar não havia telefones ou televisão, e o silêncio da noite era enlouquecedor. Apesar disso, foi bom, porque em meio ao caos que estava minha mente, a tranquilidade do lugar me permitiu focar em algumas coisas. Como por exemplo, o que eu faria quando meu dinheiro acabasse ou quando quisesse voltar a ver Claire.

- Você não manteve contato com _ninguém_ mesmo?

- Ninguém. Foi apenas quando o dinheiro acabou que eu liguei para minha mãe. Ela quase me matou pelo telefone. – ele sorriu suavemente com a lembrança. - É claro que senti uma culpa imensa por não dar notícias, mas não era hora de pensar nisso. Conforme minha crise passava, eu fiz algumas resoluções. Havia decidido que daria um tempo a mais longe de você, porque de alguma forma eu simplesmente sabia o quão magoada e enfurecida comigo você deveria estar. Mas seria só um tempo até que as coisas se acalmassem e eu pudesse explicar os meus problemas e buscarmos juntos por uma solução. Mas você nunca mais me deu oportunidade de me explicar...

- E o que seria essa solução?

- Acho que... Ficaríamos separados enquanto eu fosse me tratar. Do quê, exatamente, eu não tinha certeza, eu só sabia que eu não estava sendo eu mesmo há tanto tempo, que alguma coisa eu deveria consertar. Talvez entrar em uma cliníca de reabilitação ou um hospital psiquiátrico, embora todos que me aconselharam na época diziam que tudo não passava de uma tremenda hipocondria, e que eu era perfeitamente saudável.

- Eu provavelmente não te aceitaria de volta com essas condições, também.

- Ou talvez aceitaria. – ele rebateu. - Você não disse que não temos como prever as hipóteses de coisas passadas?

Eu abri a boca para discordar, mas não havia como, então apenas assenti.

- Touché.

O silêncio que nos envolveu estava carregado.

Eu estava estupefata, absorta em todo o relato que acabara de escutar. Havia muita coisa ao mesmo tempo para que eu pudesse unir as peças do quebra-cabeças nesse momento. Eu sabia que só com o tempo isso iria se ajeitar. Praticamente tudo que eu sempre quis saber havia se estendido diante de mim, e agora muitas respostas preenchiam seus devidos lugares sob as perguntas.

Olhei para Edward, e seu olhar estava vago no horizonte mais uma vez. Tive a certeza de que ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

Havia sido sempre assim. Talvez o seu grande defeito fosse este: pensar demais. Pensar coisas ruins que sequer podiam existir. Pensar obsessivamente sobre o futuro, esquecendo de viver o presente. Pensar e repensar o seu amor por mim. Ele fizera tudo isso ao me deixar - mesmo que sua decisão repentina naquela noite tivesse sido tão _impensada_, regida pelas emoções.

Ele suspirou fundo uma vez, tomando minha atenção.

- Bom, isso é tudo, eu acho. Ou pelo menos boa parte da história.

Assenti a cabeça em concordância, e ele prosseguiu.

- Bella, eu não quero te pressionar, mas preciso te ouvir. – falou tocando minha mão, de repente, e eu dei um sobressalto com o susto, afastando minha mão. - Por favor, diga alguma coisa. No que está pensando?

Pensava em milhares de coisas. Nas hipóteses, nos sinais que deixei escapar, nas consequências que seguiram-se durante todos esses anos; até mesmo nas remotas soluções para o nosso presente que meu coração teimava em ressaltar.

- Estou pensando que... – Sequer sabia por onde começar. Suspirei e escolhi o pensamento que pairava na superfície. - Estou pensando no quanto eu me sinto traída. Eu já sei que você não se relacionou com outras mulheres enquanto estava comigo, mas a traição é de outra natureza. Você me subestimou ao não dividir seus problemas comigo, porque julgou que eu não fosse suportá-los. Foi egoísta de sua parte guardar toda dor, medo, dúvida dentro de você. Foi egoísta fazer uma escolha tão drástica e covarde sem me consultar ou me dar opções. E não estou falando do dia em que você fugiu de casa, pois já entendi que ali você estava alterado. Estou falando dos meses... _anos_ anteriores que você poderia ter pedido minha ajuda, se comunicado comigo. Você desonrou tudo o que existia entre nós, Edward. Porque um casamento tem que ser um elo eterno e infinito entre duas pessoas, mas você ignorou completamente esse fato... Eu nunca me iludi achando que tudo era perfeito; eu pensava que você pudesse se apaixonar por outra pessoa, que você pudesse se cansar de viver comigo, mas fugir daquela forma? Era a última coisa que eu esperava. É isso que eu estou pensando. Me sinto decepcionada e traída.

Cheguei a perder o fôlego com as palavras que saíram como uma tonelada de dentro do meu peito, indo parar direto sobre os ombros de Edward. À medida que eu falava, reparava na forma como ele retraía o corpo em sua cadeira. Quase me senti mal.

- Você está total e irrevogavelmente certa. – sussurrou ele. - Eu só posso pedir perdão. Me perdoe, Bella.

O seu tom resignado me fez encará-lo. Em seus olhos eu enxerguei solidão. Um olhar que eu havia enxergado diversas vezes em nossos últimos anos de convívio, e que me machucava, apesar de tudo. Racionalmente, eu sabia que deveria ponderar e escolher sua sentença - culpado ou inocente?

Eu sacudi a cabeça.

- Ainda não. Está muito cedo pra isso, Edward. Eu preciso de tempo pra colocar tudo em ordem e tentar sintetizar essa situação na minha cabeça.

- Tudo bem, é justo. – ele aquiesceu. - Eu já disse uma vez, e volto a dizer: eu vou estar aqui à sua espera.

Meu corpo já pedia para que eu fosse embora, exausto dessa conversa. Mas ainda havia apenas uma questão a ser mencionada. Apesar de tentar evitá-la ao máximo, seria tolice achar que conseguiria escapar. _Coragem, Bella. Só falta mais um pouco. _

Precisei respirar profundamente duas vezes antes de falar.

- Quando nós estávamos no seu quarto, no dia da sua festa. Você disse que... Você falou _aquilo_. – Eu não conseguia vociferar as palavras. Estavam entaladas na minha garganta, atrapalhando meu ar, então fui direta. - Por quê?

Edward sabia exatamente do que eu estava falando. Ele assentiu a cabeça, me prendendo em seu olhar.

- Porque é a verdade. Eu nunca deixei te amar, e vou te amar pra sempre. De uma forma ou de outra, mas vou.

Meu coração foi parar no estômago. E se antes eu tentara manter uma postura falsamente fria, aquelas frases haviam arrebentado algo em mim, implodindo-o. Já não conseguia mais ver através das lágrimas. Não conseguia mais olhar para aquele homem, e então desviei meu rosto completamente.

Meus pensamentos embolavam minha cabeça a ponto de me deixar zonza. Isso não estava certo, o que ele disse não fazia sentido. Depois de tantos anos desejando escutar novamente aquela confissão, ouvir aquilo não tinha sido decepcionante. Não, agora tinha sido desesperador, tolo e errado.

- Isso é loucura. – com um suspiro trêmulo, falei.

- Não, não é. Eu posso ter uma cabeça fodida, Bella, mas o meu amor por você é uma certeza bastante lúcida na minha vida. Você tem que acreditar.

- Então todos esses anos você se manteve afastado de mim, mas continuava me amando de longe?

Edward suspirou exasperado.

- Bella, eu tinha o desejo irracional de ficar longe para te proteger, sim, mas depois de algum tempo eu vi que era o erro mais imbecil que eu poderia cometer. Porém naquela altura você já não queria mais sequer olhar na minha cara. Então o que eu podia fazer? Tentei me aproximar, mas...

- Não! – quase gritei, erguendo um dedo em seu rosto. - Você não vai me fazer sentir culpada. Você não tem esse direito.

- Me desculpe se soou dessa forma, Bella. – falou com a voz mais suave, me fazendo recuar. - Mas você tem que concordar que eu tentei... Pelo menos em algum momento eu tentei voltar pra casa, tentei uma reconciliação, só que você nunca esteve aberta a me receber de volta. Quando eu percebi que não iria dar em nada, e que você já tinha prosseguido com sua vida, eu desisti de correr atrás.

Eu não conseguia rebater pois aquilo era verdade. E essa verdade doía demais. Se eu não tivesse sido tão orgulhosa, tão teimosa, talvez tudo pudesse ter sido resolvido e mudado anos atrás.

- E você sabe que eu estava no meu direito de não querer te ouvir, não é? Se ponha no meu lugar, naquela época. Eu tinha toda a razão para agir daquela forma. Eu sempre morri de medo de que você destruísse o que havia restado do meu coração, da minha autoestima, de tudo...

- Sim. Eu não estou te culpando de jeito nenhum, eu assumo todas as consequências do que eu fiz, inclusive suas reações quando eu decidi voltar. Só estou dizendo os fatos. Estou tão errado assim?

Relutantemente, eu sacudi a cabeça, mas precisava continuar a questioná-lo.

- E onde entra Tanya nessa equação? Você não tem vergonha de si mesmo? Comprometer-se com alguém, prometer uma união eterna, e então manipular os sentimentos dela dessa forma? – inquiri. Não sabia se sentia mais pena de sua noiva iludida ou dele, que me olhava tão confuso quanto eu me sentia.

- É claro que sim. – respondeu entre dentes. - Merda! É claro que sinto. Todos os dias. Mas ela sabe.

- Ela sabe o quê?

- Tanya sabe que você é a pessoa da minha vida e que isso nunca vai mudar. Mas concordamos em ficarmos juntos assim mesmo.

Eu soltei uma risada seca e nada humorada ao me levantar de súbito.

- Vocês dois são malucos! – exclamei, com necessidade de expulsar minha energia acumulada. - É isso. Ninguém pode viver numa situação doentia como essa sem _ser_ _doente_. Você não está nada curado, Edward!

Andei de um lado a outro em sua sala na penumbra. Minha cabeça martelava de dor, e meu peito ardia, o baque emocional se manifestando fisicamente em meu corpo.

- Eu não sou mais o doente que eu costumava ser, mas... Talvez o fato de não conseguir te esquecer seja algum tipo de obsessão. Eu não sei, posso perguntar ao meu terapeuta. – ele soltou uma risada estrangulada. - Mas essa é toda a verdade. Agora você sabe de tudo. Me despi completamente, e você agora pode escolher o que fazer com todas essas informações.

Escolher o que fazer era a última coisa que passava na minha mente. Eu precisava gritar, espernear, beber. Ou dormir e só acordar daqui a um ano. Estar na presença de Edward nessa sala já me sufocava.

- Acho que não temos mais o que conversar por hoje. – sibilei, pegando minha bolsa sobre o sofá. - Preciso ir para casa.

- Está bem. Eu não vou te pressionar em nada, Bella. Você é livre pra fazer o que tiver vontade. Você já sabe tudo o que eu sinto, então... Se nunca mais quiser falar comigo, ou se decidir não me perdoar, eu... eu vou entender.

- Obrigada pelo jantar. – apenas sussurrei. Limpei as lágrimas antes de me virar e abrir a porta. Suspirei fundo e caminhei sem olhar para trás.

A meu favor, o elevador estava parado no andar, e eu adentrei rapidamente. Meu relógio marcava 22h30. Três horas de uma conversa que resumia quase dez anos de nossas vidas, e ainda parecia surreal. Uma parte de mim sentia orgulho por eu ter sido a mulher madura que eu havia me tornado há tantos anos, e não estar saindo desse prédio histérica, como aconteceria em outros tempos. Porém agora que eu sabia da verdade, minha preocupação era apenas uma.

Conseguir perdoar Edward e seguir em frente. Virar essa página de nossas vidas, sem fardos ou mágoas. Eu sabia, com toda a certeza, que a partir de hoje tudo mudaria, para melhor ou pior.

E agora eu deveria ser forte para aguentar esse período de transição.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ESPERE! LEIAM AQUI,**** É COISA BOA! **

**Pra quem deixar review vou enviar o ponto de vista do Edward sobre o que ele pensou depois dessa conversa de hoje. Quem não tiver conta no site, escreva na review o seu email dessa forma "fulana (arroba) email (ponto) com (ponto) br"!**

**Minha referência quanto ao "ataque de pânico" do Edward se baseia no que li aqui http:/ www. psicosite. com. br/tra/ans/panico. htm ****Se você identificou algum erro médico, bom, não vou mudar a essa altura da história, mas prometo que levo em consideração. Lembre-se que é uma (fan)ficção.**

**CRONOGRAMA: como eu preciso de tempo pra escrever MUV direito, quero deixar o máximo de capítulos prontos. Então posto o capítulo 21 daqui a duas semanas, e com sorte consigo entrar nesse esquema até o fim.**

**Quero muito MUITO saber o que estão pensando sobre esse capítulo. Esclareceu suas dúvidas? Ainda restam perguntas? Estou aberta às suas críticas. ****Comuniquem-se comigo! PMs, DMs, email, tweets, reviews... eu leio tudo. rs**

**Beijos, até daqui a duas semanas!**


	22. Cap 21: Visão

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella por betar o capítulo, mesmo que em meio a uma surtação que não acabava mais hoje! Esse fandom né mole não.**

**Já respondi a todas as reviews do capítulo passado, vejam seus emails/inbox. Muito obrigada a todas!**

**Pra essas pessoas eu não consegui responder: TaMMy Spinosa e julieide (mensagens no site desativadas), e as anônimas que não deixaram email - Lorena, Mayra, Lorena (de novo?), sonimai, Aslee, Ana (que é a Aninha?) e cheiva. Se você é uma delas e quer receber o extra do ponto de vista do Edward, me mande uma forma de entrar em contato!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: Visão <strong>

Acordei de sobressalto com o barulho do despertador, sem sequer lembrar de ter adormecido. Já era segunda-feira após um final de semana que se arrastara. Lento, introspectivo, onde o tempo pareceu estar em suspensão apenas para mim.

Entrei no banheiro, logo encontrando no espelho o reflexo dos meus olhos inchados, e sequer me surpreendi. Os últimos três fins de noite haviam sido embalados pelo meu choro. Não conseguia evitar. Era a pior hora para alguém que estava com a cabeça pesada sobre o travesseiro.

Ainda tentava digerir tudo o que agora eu sabia sobre meu passado. Os trechos da conversa de Edward volta e meia apareciam para mim, relembrando-me daquilo que eu precisava reunir, costurar e remendar no meu interior.

Agora, mais do que nunca, aquela ferida doía. Latejava insistentemente, e a essa altura, tudo o que eu queria era que ela se fechasse de vez. Mesmo que minha razão dissesse que logicamente isso não seria possível sem que antes eu passasse por todo o processo de cura que eu precisava.

Deixei o café da manhã pronto antes de sair, para quando minha filha acordasse, com um bilhete dizendo que me ligasse caso fosse para algum lugar. Edward havia trazido Claire um pouco mais tarde ontem, já que ela estava de férias e não teria aula cedo, e por sorte, eu já estava dormindo quando ele veio aqui em casa.

Quando cheguei ao escritório, a atmosfera do dia na redação parecia combinar com meu humor: cinzenta. Havia pendências a serem resolvidas sobre a matéria em andamento, coisas burocráticas e chatas, mas com as quais eu prontamente lidei.

Por volta do horário de almoço, meu celular tocou. Alice, que falara com uma voz estranha, me chamou para conversar em sua casa depois que eu saísse do trabalho, e assim ficou combinado.

Desde o domingo no hospital eu não havia mais encontrado com a minha amiga, então não sabia muito bem o que ela estaria pensando ou sentindo. Parte de mim sentia remorso por não estar ao seu lado num momento tão complicado de sua vida, mas não havia muitas escolhas. A _minha_ própria vida estava um caos e meus problemas careciam de mais atenção agora, por mais egoísta que fosse.

Após uma reunião bastante morna com minha equipe durante a tarde, recebi outra ligação, desta vez de Riley.

- Alô?

- _Bella, tudo bem? Pode falar agora? _

- Claro.

- _Bom, eu encontrei alguns erros no material que você me mandou semana passada. Algumas informações estão faltando no levantamento que você fez, e eu preciso disso para continuar o trabalho nessa semana. Você pode dar uma passada no_ _Le Printemps_ _ainda hoje e resolver isso?_

Eu respirei fundo, pois pensar no andamento do livro sobre aquele hotel era tudo o que eu não queria no momento.

- É urgente? – perguntei, torcendo para que pudesse haver outra solução.

- _Infelizmente nós temos um contrato e estamos trabalhando com prazos, Bella. Eu sei que você tem suas obrigações aí na revista, mas..._

- É só que eu não vou conseguir lidar com isso hoje. Riley, por favor, se você estiver disponível, quebre esse galho pra mim.

Algo em meu pedido pareceu amolecer Riley. Sua voz suavizou-se e ele perguntou com preocupação.

_- O que aconteceu, Bella? Você parece triste..._

- Nada de grave. Mas eu preciso ir visitar Alice hoje. Ela me ligou mais cedo e não gostei da forma como ela soou. Acho que ela está precisando de mim.

- _É só isso mesmo? Eu fico preocupado._ - disse, substituindo seu tom profissional por um mais carinhoso. - _Ultimamente você não está agindo como a Bella que eu conheço._

- Eu sei... Eu... – divaguei, sem saber como responder. - Riley, eu estou passando por um momento meio difícil, e preciso de tempo pra consertar tudo na minha vida pessoal. Não estou sendo a melhor companheira de trabalho ultimamente, e peço desculpas por isso. Prometo que vou resolver toda essa... essa merda em breve.

- _Não tem problema nenhum, eu entendo. Se quiser conversar, eu estou aqui._ – ele disse com sinceridade, e sua consideração por mim me fez sorrir involuntariamente para o celular.

- Obrigada por entender.

Antes de desligarmos, Riley me garantiu que iria até o hotel verificar o que havia de errado. O meu horário de saída chegou num piscar de olhos, e logo eu já estava no carro a caminho do apartamento de Alice e Jasper.

Quando toquei a campanhia, minha filha abriu a porta.

- Está morando aqui agora, é? – brinquei ao entrar e beijar sua bochecha. Coloquei minha bolsa sobre a mesinha de canto na entrada e tirei os sapatos da rua, como era o costume na casa deles.

- Rose pediu pra me ver. – ela deu de ombros e vi que comia um doce. - Tem duas amigas dela aqui, estamos vendo uns filmes. Tia Ali até fez cupcakes!

Andamos até a ampla e aconchegante sala. No sofá estavam duas meninas que eu não conhecia, minha sobrinha e seu namorado, ao seu lado. Rose parecia bem melhor do que da última vez que eu a vira, mesmo que quando sorrisse a intenção não atingisse seu olhar.

- Bella! – ela falou assim que me viu, tentando se levantar, mas Emmett logo interveio e a impediu.

- Pode ficar paradinha aí. – ele avisou. - Repouso absoluto, não lembra?

- É, pode ficar sentada, Rose. – eu disse, indo até ela, que somente rolou os olhos. Acenando para os convidados da casa, eu falei. – Oi, Emmett.

Eu abracei minha sobrinha e sentei-me ao lado dela, enquanto os outros prestavam atenção ao filme na TV.

- Como você está? – perguntei, pegando em sua mão.

- Já estou cansada de tanto repouso. – falou com um suspiro e sorriu tristonha. - Mas estou bem melhor agora.

- Que bom. – falei alisando seu cabelo. Ela ainda estava um pouco pálida, mas não da forma assustadora como no hospital, da última vez que a vi. Se eu fosse franca, algo além da tristeza tingia sua expressão. Rosalie parecia mais velha. Certamente, algo dentro dela havia mudado com toda essa experiência.

- Eu nem pude te agradecer direito... Muito obrigada por tudo o que você fez, tia. – ela falou baixinho.

- Tsc, bobagem, não fiz nada além do que deveria ser feito.

- Fez muito, sim. Mas eu sei que você é cabeça dura e não gosta de que a gente te dê muitos méritos pelas coisas, então tudo bem. – disse, me fazendo sorrir.

- Bom, na verdade eu vim conversar com sua mãe. – falei me levantando. - Ela está no quarto?

- Sim, só que... Ela ainda está estranha comigo. Tente animá-la um pouco, por favor?

Eu assenti a cabeça. – Vou tentar, meu bem. Agora, fique comportada aí, hein? Você teve uma lesão muito séria na bacia.

- Eu sei, mas só me lembro disso quando dói. – ela resmungou.

Eu deixei os adolescentes na sala e fui em busca de Alice. Vi a porta do seu escritório entreaberta e entrei, sem bater. Ela digitava alguma coisa freneticamente no computador.

- Alice? Cheguei. – chamei. Ela assustou-se com minha presença, mas logo largou o que fazia e veio em minha direção.

- Que bom que você veio. – falou em forma de alívio, me abraçando rapidamente.

- É claro que eu viria. Eu prometi.

Ela assentiu e virou-se para a mesa.

- Venha, sente-se.

Nos sentamos nas poltronas confortáveis, frente a frente. Alice inclinou-se e esticou suas mãos na minha direção. Eu logo entendi o que ela queria, e então me inclinei também, para que ela pudesse segurar as minhas. Ela suspirou longamente, mas quando pensei que ela estava pronta a falar, desviou seu olhar.

- O que houve, Ali? – pressionei.

Ela molhou os lábios antes de começar.

– Acho que nós temos algumas coisas pra acertar.

Meu coração passou a acelerar involuntariamente. Eu não sabia o quanto Edward havia contado para ela, e também não me sentiria confortável caso ela soubesse dos detalhes.

- Sobre o quê? – perguntei.

- Primeiro, eu preciso te agradecer. Rose me contou exatamente tudo que ela passou naquele dia no ginásio, até o hospital... Eu não sei o que poderia acontecer se você não estivesse lá. Você ficou ao lado da minha filha quando eu não pude estar. Muito obrigada, Bella.

- Eu fiz o que devia ser feito. Eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim e pela minha filha.

- É claro que sim. – ela soltou uma respiração difícil. - Mas... Não sei, Bella. Pra mim ainda é complicado aceitar tudo o que aconteceu. Era, literalmente, a última coisa que eu esperava que fosse acontecer.

- Como você está, Alice? De verdade. Pode se abrir comigo.

- Estou mal. – começou a dizer. - Estou me sentindo péssima. Decepcionada comigo mesma. Fico tentando saber onde eu errei, mas...

- Como assim, onde você errou? Nada disso é culpa sua.

- É sim, Bella. – ela teimou, soltando minhas mãos para passar as suas pelo rosto exasperadamente. - Eu negligenciei minha própria filha. Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção nela, essa gravidez sequer teria acontecido, como aconteceu bem debaixo do meu nariz.

- Não acho que você conseguiria impedir que ocorresse, caso o destino quisesse assim.

- Ah, eu poderia sim, Bella. Mas não é só isso... – continuou. - Estou principalmente magoada por ela ter escondido durante tanto tempo. Por não ter nem pedido ajuda, nada. Alguma coisa na nossa relação deu errado, e é por isso que _sei_ que errei no meu papel de mãe. Eu falhei.

- Todas nós erramos, Alice. Céus, _como_ eu sei que nós falhamos como mãe... Isso é ser _humano_. E uma vez que os filhos crescem, nós perdemos o controle sobre a vida deles. Você não pode ficar se culpando por algo que poderia acontecer mesmo se Rosalie estivesse sob sua supervisão durante todo o seu tempo livre. Não pode, simplesmente porque isso é a vida. Deslizes acontecem... Todos estamos sujeitos a errar e a viver coisas que não estavam nos planos.

- Isso é tudo muito bonito no discurso, Bella, mas quando se torna um fato, a realidade é outra. – ela falou. Eu abri a boca para protestar, porém ela foi mais rápida. - Eu sei, eu sei. Você está completamente com a razão. Mas é difícil aceitar que se não fosse por apenas um detalhe, toda a vida da minha família estaria mudada daqui por diante. O futuro de Rosalie poderia ter sido prejudicado. E ela é só uma criança.

- Alice, me desculpe, mas eu acho que tenho um pouco de propriedade dentro desse assunto. – disse com firmeza. - Você nunca pode pensar assim em casos como esse, não dá pra generalizar. No meu caso, Claire nasceu de um erro nosso, mas no final tudo deu certo. E se não fosse por ela, eu seria outra pessoa. Não foi nada fácil chegar até aqui, mas eu _cheguei_. E tenho certeza que se a gravidez de Rose tivesse ido adiante, ela seria tão bem sucedida quanto eu, ou até mais.

- Sabe o pior? – ela suspirou, parecendo não ouvir o que eu dizia. - Eu nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer comigo. Agora eu posso entender perfeitamente o que meus pais sentiram quando meu irmão, um moleque descabelado, chegou em casa anunciando que ia ser pai. É desesperadora a sensação de incapacidade, de não poder fazer nada pra mudar aquilo...

Eu estava começando a ficar ligeiramente ofendida pela forma como ela tratava da quase gravidez de Rosalie. Mas decidi não levar para o lado pessoal. Alice não estava em seus melhores dias, afinal.

- Está bem, Alice, eu já entendi seu ponto. – falei, terminando sua ladainha. - Mas não se prenda aos "e se?". Esqueça isso. Olhe só para frente agora, e tente trabalhar no seu relacionamento com Rose. Acho que isso é o que vocês precisam agora. Dar apoio uma a outra.

Ela sorriu tristonha.

– É o que eu mais quero, Bella. Mas ainda preciso achar uma forma de reconstruir nossa relação, a minha confiança nela, e minha própria segurança de que não vou pisar na bola novamente. Estou deixando o tempo dizer como devo agir.

- Bom. – assenti a cabeça. - Acho que é um bom começo. E como Jasper está lidando com tudo?

- Ele só diz que nós devemos mandá-la a um psicólogo, porque ela tem problemas a tratar. Está me apoiando como marido, mas como médico ele não aceita que eu diga essas coisas que te falei. Não quer que eu fique me achando a culpada.

- É claro que não. Está vendo? Ele diz isso porque é a verdade lógica. Meu conselho não tem nada de sentimentalista.

- Quem sabe? – Alice voltou a se recostar na cadeira e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Então, qual era a outra coisa que você queria conversar? – perguntei depois de um tempo de silêncio.

Ela saiu de sua posição confortável na poltrona e pôs-se para frente novamente. Tensa.

- Sobre... você e Edward. – ela disse, e foi a minha vez de ficar tensa no meu assento. - Ele me contou o que houve no dia da festa de aniversário dele. E me contou que vocês conversaram na sexta.

- O que ele te disse? – perguntei, sentindo a boca secar com a menção da fatídica festa de aniversário.

- Bom, que você tinha achado as caixas de velharias de Edward, e que você leu o diário dele, as cartas... Depois, ontem, ele me ligou para contar que vocês tinham conversado. Mas por favor, Bella, não o recrimine por ter me contado essas coisas. Meu irmão precisa de alguém para desabafar sobre o assunto, e ele sempre contou comigo.

- Está bem. – concedi, mas me reservei. - E o que você tem a dizer sobre isso? Eu posso te ouvir, contanto que não queira se meter como já se meteu outras vezes...

- Não, Bella, não é nada disso. – ela foi ágil em dizer. - Eu só quero te pedir perdão. Porque, sim, fui eu que levei aquelas coisas pra casa dos meus pais, e tinha até pensado em te mostrar, mas... Não era para você descobrir tudo daquele jeito, foi por isso que desisti de tentar conversar com você durante a festa. Eu me lembro muito bem da forma como você saiu do quarto dele naquela noite, e eu nunca tinha te visto assim. Me perdoe se te fiz sofrer com algo que poderia ter sido discutido de uma maneira bem menos traumática.

Por uns instante, eu refleti sobre aquilo. Será mesmo que poderia ter sido menos arrebatador, caso eu tivesse descoberto tudo o que li nas cartas de outra forma? Eu duvidava muito que sim. Definitivamente, eu não trocaria o que aconteceu naquela noite por outra situação mais convencional.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Alice? – falei dando um suspiro profundo. - Se não tivesse sido dessa forma, eu tenho certeza que eu ainda não saberia de nada. Ainda estaria cega pela minha própria mágoa. Foi bom poder ter o meu momento, poder confrontar tudo aquilo sozinha, e tirar minhas próprias conclusões, sem envolvimento ou influência direta de ninguém. Ler aquelas cartas foi muito duro, mas me preparou para a conversa que Edward e eu tivemos sexta-feira. Não preciso te perdoar por nada.

- Você não sabe como eu fico feliz de te ouvir falando assim, Bella. – ela começou a dizer, porém a interrompi erguendo uma mão.

- Porém… Você lembra da discussão que tivemos no dia da festa? Sobre você estar se metendo demais na minha vida.

-_ Me metendo_. – ela falou de forma irônica, sacudindo a cabeça. - Eu sou sua amiga, é isso que amigos fazem. Se metem da vida do outro.

- Não é esse o tipo de amizade que eu quero de você. Até porque, existe uma fronteira entre se meter e aconselhar, cuidar… Você ultrapassou essa fronteira muitas vezes, e eu não posso mais permitir isso. – eu falei, querendo que agora ela prestasse total atenção e me entendesse bem. Me inclinei e dessa vez fui eu que peguei suas mãos. - Alice, querendo ou não, nossa amizade é um caso especial. Nós temos em comum uma pessoa que foi e é importante na nossa vida, de diferentes formas. Você nunca vai conseguir ficar neutra quando o assunto envolver o seu irmão e a felicidade dele, ainda mais se eu estiver no meio. Mas para que nós possamos prosseguir sendo amigas, eu preciso que você consiga separar isso; esqueça que um dia eu fui sua cunhada, e que você sempre achou que Edward e eu devemos ficar juntos para sempre._ Por favor._ Pense em mim e nele como duas pessoas divorciadas que seguiram suas vidas, e que agora podem ser felizes de maneiras diferentes, e não há nada que _você_ possa fazer que irá mudar isso.

Eu terminei meu pequeno apelo, e Alice piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Lentamente, ela assentiu a cabeça.

- Você promete que vai fazer isso? – eu pressionei.

- Prometo, Bella. Me dói ter que fazer essa palhaç… – ela se refreou em dizer, e respirou uma vez. - Sim, eu prometo.

- Ótimo. – eu sorri e me levantei da poltrona, puxando-a para um abraço apertado.

- Eu estou indo contra aquilo que eu acredito só para não te perder, Bella. – ela sussurrou no meu cabelo. - Sou ou não sou uma ótima amiga?

Eu deu uma risada curta. Alice não iria mudar nunca seu jeito intruso e superprotetor com suas pessoas queridas, mas eu sabia que ela cumpriria sua palavra em não mais se meter na minha vida quando eu não a chamasse.

- Bom... – ela começou a dizer.

- O que foi?

- Ah, deixa pra lá. – sacudiu a cabeça.

- Pode falar, Alice. – eu rolei os olhos.

- É que... Eu quero muito saber o que aconteceu nessa conversa entre vocês. Edward só me disse que _aconteceu_, não divulgou detalhes. Mas tudo bem, eu não vou te pressionar.

Eu avaliei seu rosto, sentando-me novamente na poltrona cor de berinjela. Ela parecia resignada e genuína.

- Se eu te contar, você vai me ouvir somente como uma amiga?

- Sim. – Alice sentou-se. - Além disso, não vou correndo contar tudo a Edward.

- Tudo bem. Ele me contou toda a história, desde o início, e eu ouvi. Foi pacífico, de certa forma. Eu não gritei nem esperneei. Só ouvi e deixei que tudo penetrasse minha cabeça.

- Até que enfim. – ela soltou e eu a lancei um olhar repreendedor. - Ok, desculpa.

- O problema agora é só... O que eu vou fazer com essas informações todas, Alice? Não sei se consigo perdoá-lo por completo. Depois de tantos anos sofrendo por causa disso, é complicado. Só de pensar que estou voltando a mexer num assunto do qual eu pensava já estar me esquecendo...

- Bella, querida, você nunca esqueceu. – ela disse suavemente. - Admita isso a si mesma. E tenho certeza que se não tivessem tido essa conversa agora, uma hora ou outra ela teria que acontecer. Se não, você passaria o resto dos seus dias vivendo com esse peso nas costas. Já imaginou?

- É, eu sei. – bufei. - Mas eu continuo perdida. Agora, mais do que nunca. Não sei o que devo fazer. Não sei se posso perdoar de coração.

- Por que não?

- Porque... – Como eu responderia a isso? A verdade é que o motivo exato e real de não conseguir dar o meu perdão a Edward era turvo, mesmo para mim. Apenas havia um bloqueio. Um muro alto que ainda era difícil escalar e ver o que tinha do outro lado. Então eu tentei explicar. - Você deve saber tudo o que Edward me falou, sobre aquela síndrome... depressão, não sei. Eu acredito que essas coisas são sérias e verdadeiras. Mas e aí? Será que isso era razão suficiente para ele ter feito o que fez? Será que eu posso passar em cima do fato de que Edward escondia de mim um monte de questões e sentimentos, muito antes de ele resolver fugir de casa? É difícil aceitar perdoar alguém sob essas condições, ainda mais alguém que me causou um sofrimento tão grande.

Alice ouvia com paciência. Esperou até que eu acabasse de balbuciar meus questionamentos para falar.

- Posso dar minha opinião?

- Vá em frente.

- Você está com medo. De alguma coisa que eu não sei bem o que é, mas também não preciso saber, porque no fundo, você sabe e é o que interessa. Primeiro, eu acho que você deve tentar _entender_ Edward. Entender de cabeça e coração aberto o que ele estava passando naquela época.

Totalmente desamparada, eu perguntei. – Como?

- Procure saber mais sobre o transtorno que o influenciou, a síndrome do pânico. Eu te aconselharia a até esclarecer diretamente isso com Edward, mas já sei que não devo te induzir a ter contato com ele. – ela falou com um desdém a minha reivindicação, e eu somente rolei os olhos. Mas ela logo se inclinou para pegar em minha mão carinhosamente. - Mais do que tudo, Bella, eu acho que o melhor caminho é você tentar se lembrar de como era sua vida naquela época, de como _vocês_ eram. Só assim você vai conseguir começar a compreender toda a situação, porque agora você já está muito longe dela; agora tem a visão ampla, aberta e pode avaliá-la melhor.

Eu engoli o inconveniente nó que havia formado na base da garganta, e assenti a cabeça.

- Acho que pode ser um bom princípio. Só não sei o quanto eu vou demorar até conseguir realizar isso. Muito menos o que vai acontecer depois...

- Shh. – Alice alisou minhas mãos de forma tranquilizadora. - Dê tempo a si mesma. Não fique se sentindo pressionada, se corroendo por dentro, porque isso faz mal e vai te dar uns cabelos brancos desnecessários.

Eu soltei uma risada abafada, ela sorriu com ternura, e continou.

- Deixe o tempo resolver isso por você. Vocês já chegaram até aqui, já é uma vitória. Se alguma coisa tiver que mudar depois que tudo for resolvido, irá mudar. Se algo tiver que acontecer, irá acontecer.

Eu sorri.

– Você e seus conselhos fundamentais. Eu espero que você esteja certa, Alice.

- Pff, eu sempre estou certa.

Eu balancei a cabeça, mas lhe agradeci.

– Obrigada por tudo, Alice.

- Não há de quê. Eu só quero o seu bem. E o do meu irmão também, é claro.

- Só mais uma coisa. Por favor, não diga nada a Claire sobre o que está acontecendo. Eu não quero que ela saiba, ainda.

- Claro. – ela assentiu. - É melhor protegê-la por enquanto. Mais tarde vocês terão tempo suficiente pra explicar tudo a ela.

- Sim. – respondi sem muita certeza. Pensar em contar em detalhes tudo o que Edward havia me contado sequer havia passado pela minha cabeça. Mas, seguindo o conselho de Alice, deixei essa questão para lá; que eu me preocupasse com isso somente na hora certa.

Ainda não estava totalmente convencida de que tudo seria simples como Alice fez parecer, mas depois da nossa conversa, minhas esperanças para o futuro tinham sido revigoradas. Me sentia um pouco mais confiante para enfrentar tudo o que eu passei fugindo durante quase dez anos da minha vida.

Já era tarde da noite quando Claire e eu fomos embora do apartamento deles. O silêncio do carro na nossa viagem de volta estava me deixando agoniada, então tentei uma conversação.

- Como foi o seu dia hoje? – perguntei à minha filha, já que parecia que ultimamente eu não estava lhe despendendo a devida atenção.

- Nada de mais. Acordei um pouco tarde, depois fiquei vendo umas coisas no computador. Aí a Tia Alice passou lá em casa - sem me ligar, diga-se de passagem -, e me levou pra lá. Depois ficamos só comendo e vendo filmes até você chegar.

- Vida boa, hein? – eu brinquei.

- Vou levando. – ela deu de ombros, me fazendo rir. Mas Claire continou calada depois disso.

- Ei, o que foi? – inquiri. - Está tão quieta.

Ela bufou. – Eu que te pergunto.

- Me pergunta o quê?

- Como foi o _seu_ dia? Ou melhor, dias? – ela inquiriu de modo petulante, me fazendo desviar os olhos da rodovia e encará-la por um instante.

- Ahm?

- Ah, qual é, mãe. Você está toda esquisita nesses últimos dias. Aliás, tem umas semanas que você está assim. Bem antes de acontecer o acidente da Rose. O que está rolando, hein?

Minha boca se abriu para que eu respondesse, mas não havia nada na ponta da língua. O que eu poderia dizer sem que aguçasse ainda mais a sua curiosidade? Não muita coisa.

- Não está rolando nada. É só... muito trabalho. Estou cansada, só isso.

- Você já esteve cansada de trabalhar outras vezes, mas nunca foi assim. – ela rebateu, seca. E doeu. Eu mal estava reconhecendo a minha menina.

Parei o carro no semáforo vermelho abruptamente, quase dando um pinote.

- Qual é o seu problema? – perguntei, me virando para ela. Seu cenho estava franzido.

- O _meu_ problema? Não sou eu quem está escondendo coisas da própria filha!

- Eu não estou escondendo nada! – eu falei um pouco mais alto do que o necessário, e senti meu coração acelerado.

- Ah não? Aí, você está mentindo, eu vi. Você sempre desvia os olhos quando fala alguma mentira pra mim.

Eu não conseguia mentir para Claire. Era fisicamente impossível. Então não respondi de volta. Soltei uma respiração e me virei para esperar o semáforo abrir, em silêncio, deixando que ela esquecesse sua curiosidade momentânea.

Porém não escapei por muito tempo.

- Você não vai mesmo me contar, não é? – ela disse quando já estávamos na rua de casa.

- Eu já disse, Claire. Não é nada. – falei tentando ser mais suave, enquanto estacionava o carro na garagem.

Nós saltamos e rapidamente entramos pela porta da cozinha. De repente, Claire girou e parou na minha frente. Eu vi lágrimas prontas para caírem em seu rosto, e meu coração se partiu no mesmo instante em que ela começou a falar.

- Você costumava contar tudo pra mim, mãe. Você dizia que eu era sua melhor amiga. Eu não quero que isso mude só porque eu não sou mais tão ingênua quanto antigamente.

- Meu amor. – eu chamei dando um passo a frente e a tomando em meu abraço que ela não recusou. - Eu prometo que você _ainda é_ minha melhor amiga. Só estou passando por algumas coisas que são complicadas... Mas eu juro que quando tudo se acalmar, quando for a hora certa, eu te conto.

- Você jura mesmo? – ela disse com a voz abafada em meu cabelo. Eu acariciei o seu e assenti a cabeça.

- Juro.

Claire se afastou, limpou as lágrimas e ajeitou o meu cabelo onde ela havia bagunçado. Eu limpei a garganta antes de dizer a ideia que acabara de ter.

- Bom, você está de férias, mas eu não. Preciso dormir. Que tal nós saírmos juntas quando eu chegar do trabalho na sexta? Vamos fazer algum programa só nosso, e a gente põe a conversa em dia. O que acha?

Ela fungou o nariz e assentiu a cabeça.

- Pode ser. Eu vou procurando alguma coisa boa pra fazer.

Eu sorri e beijei sua testa.

- Ótimo. Agora, vou tomar meu banho e ir deitar. – falei me afastando e saindo da cozinha. - Vê se não fica a noite toda nessa internet, viu!

- Tá, tá! Chata. – ela resmungou de saco cheio para minhas recomendações de mãe.

xxxx

Nos dias seguintes, tudo o que mais fiz foi pensar.

Refletia sobre o que Alice havia me aconselhado, e de forma natural, acabei reservando uma parte do meu dia a fazer isso. Em geral durante o banho e um pouco antes de dormir, sozinha, quando o meu _eu_ ficava em plena evidência. Como se minha consciência já estivesse se acostumando com os acontecimentos do último mês, a minha urgência de chorar, de sofrer dentro da minha auto-piedade ia se extinguindo, pouco a pouco.

Semanas se passaram, e eu mal pude notar, de tão imersa em meu trabalho que estava. Edward cumpriu sua palavra de manter distância e me dar espaço para digerir nossa conversa e tomar decisões sozinha. Eu não o via desde aquele dia em sua casa, e já devia fazer um mês ou mais.

Percebia que a fase do torpor, da raiva e da tristeza profunda haviam passado. Não que eu não mais sentisse nada disso, porém agora eu começava a enxergar outras facetas da situação. Estava vendo o passado com outros olhos, sendo instigada quando pensava sobre o meu futuro. Eu _precisava_ passar por isso, agora eu entendia.

Minha armadura ficava um pouco mais forte a cada dia, mesmo que ainda fosse constituída por um material delicado, que corria o risco de desmanchar nas mãos de quem a manuseasse sem cuidado. Levaria um tempo até que eu estivesse inteira novamente. Mas eu sabia que ainda chegaria lá.

Algumas das conclusões mais significativas a que pude chegar foi a noção de que algo muito forte me impedia de viver plenamente minha liberdade emocional. Era tão óbvio, que somente uma tendência a ignorar problemas e crises que existia em mim conseguia mascarar isso.

Essa constatação se tornou clara num dia como outro qualquer, surgida de onde eu menos esperava.

Era quinta-feira e o prazo para a entrega de mais uma reportagem de capa estava no limite, e nada estava dando certo. Sequer consegui achar tempo para almoçar, e no fim do dia sentia-me fraca, a ponto de desmaiar de cansaço. Depois de sair da redação, parei em um _fast-food_ qualquer para comer durante o caminho da volta, dirigindo e travando uma batalha contra um hamburguer gorduroso.

Ao chegar em casa, porém, eu não contava em abrir a porta da cozinha e dar de cara com o piso completamente inundado. _Como a cereja do bolo de merda do meu dia._

- Claire! - chamei, jogando sobre a bancada da pia os restos do lixo do meu almoço muito tardio e minha bolsa.

- Aqui em cima!

- O que é essa água no chão? - gritei.

- Água?

- Claire, desce!

Ouvi seus passos apressados e pesados se movendo pelo assoalho no andar de cima, enquanto eu tentava salvar meus sapatos e os tirava para andar pela cozinha à procura da fonte do desastre. Mas não consigui encontrar nada. Isso não era nada bom. Nada bom.

Minha filha chegou correndo, parando sob o portal e gritou.

- Cacete!

- Você pode explicar isso?

- Não faço ideia, fiquei no quarto o dia todo. Juro que tudo que fiz na cozinha hoje foi ligar a lava-louças.

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, corri até a dita máquina para inspecioná-la.

- Puta que pariu! - era só o que eu podia gritar ao ver que a porcaria do cano havia se soltado da parede e certamente já devia ter jorrado toda a água da casa para fora, já que a essa hora nada escorria por ali.

Claire correu até onde eu estava.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- A não ser que você saiba consertar um cano, então não.

- Calma, mãe. Podemos ligar pra alguém.

- Não tem ninguém pra ligar! São quase oito da noite, todos os encanadores dessa merda de cidade já devem estar em casa coçando o saco e vendo TV.

- Mãe...

- Vou consertar isso. - falei, já me virando para pegar a quase inutilizada caixa de ferramentas na garagem. Meus pés descalços formavam uma lama por onde eu passava, mas eu nem me importei. A raiva que me impulsionava impedia que eu reparasse em qualquer obstáculo.

Quando voltei, Claire estava apenas parada ao lado da máquina com os braços cruzados.

- Dá licença. - pedi, mas ela não se moveu.

- Mãe, você vai piorar a situação.

- Não vou piorar nada, é só colocar o cano de volta.

- Eu já dei uma olhada, não é tão fácil assim, parece que tá faltando alguma peça. Chame alguém amanhã.

Eu respirei fundo.

- Marie Claire, saia da minha cozinha. - falei em tom baixo, mas ameaçador o bastante.

Ela bufou.

- Céus, que TPM é essa que te deu, hein? - E assim virou-se, de repente, marchando para a sala. - Ok, fique aí estragando ainda mais a _sua_ cozinha.

Eu rolei os olhos, mas não tinha tempo de dar corda para suas malcriações. Pus a caixa de ferramenta sobre a mesa e fui atrás da máquina avaliar o que podia ser feito. Tentei encaixar o cano ligado à lava-louças ao buraco na parede, porém ele não ficou nem dois segundos no lugar. Tentei de novo, e de novo, mas algo estava errado ali.

Peguei uma chave que eu não sabia nomear, mas que certamente servia para isso e trabalhei na base que havia no buraco, tentando girar de modo que o cano encaixasse. Forcei algumas vezes, mas parecia que o cano estava menor do que o lugar de conexão à parede. Na terceira tentativa, uma leva d'água começou a brotar do buraco. _Não, não, de novo não._

O momento exato que um grande jato jorrou, inundando a cozinha novamente, foi o instante que escolheram para tocar a campainha. Se antes eu não estava em desespero, agora era uma certeza.

- Mas que merda! - berrei. Corri até a porta e abri.

- Oi. - Riley estava do outro lado. Sorridente, elegante como sempre em seu terno, e carregando um vinho na mão e sua pasta na outra. Mas tudo o que minha mente viu foi: _um homem. Um homem que deve entender melhor de encanamentos do que eu._

E nem pensei duas vezes.

- Entra aqui! - com pressa, peguei sua mão e o guiei até a cozinha. - Você precisa me ajudar! O que eu faço com esse cano?

- Opa! - ele falou, parando na cozinha. - O que houve aqui?

- A merda do cano da lava-louças saiu do lugar. Eu não estou conseguindo de jeito nenhum colocar de volta, e agora essa água que não para de vazar, e se você me salvasse nesse minuto eu ficaria eternamente grata.

- Calma. Respira. - ele disse antes de colocar suas coisas sobre a bancada. - Já desligou o registro de água?

_Oh._

- Já volto. - falei e corri para procurar pelo registro que ficava... bem, ficava em algum lugar do lado de fora da casa. Quando achei, rapidamente virei e o fechei, esperando que pelo menos isso já ajudasse. Voltei para dentro, encontrando Riley debruçado por trás da máquina de lava-louça. Estava descalço e tinha a camisa de botões com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos, a jaqueta do paletó pendurada sobre as costas de uma cadeira e os sapatos jogados na sala.

- Prontinho. - menos de dois minutos depois, ele virou-se, segurando a chave de cano com um sorriso triunfante.

- Como você fez isso? - perguntei, boquiaberta.

- Só enrolei um pouco de fita isolante pra que o cano pudesse encaixar direito. Mas é melhor pedir ajuda a um profissional depois, porque parece que o parafuso que o prendia sumiu dali. Por ora, isso vai impedir que a água vaze.

Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio.

- Muito, muito obrigada. Já estava entrando em pânico.

- Não tem de quê. - deu de ombros. - E... eu percebi que você estava em pânico. Está pálida ainda, parece abatida. Está tudo bem?

- S-sim. - _Não está tudo bem, sua mentirosa_. - Só tive um dia ruim.

- Certo. - ele respondeu sem parecer muito convencido.

- Droga, você ficou todo molhado. Vou pegar uma toalha e ver se te arranjo roupas secas. - falei enquanto ia até a dispensa antes de sair. Limpei um pouco com o rodo para tirar o excesso de água e joguei panos de chão no piso da cozinha para que evitasse sujar toda a casa. Em seguida, entrei no banheiro do andar de baixo para pegar uma toalha limpa antes de subir as escadas até o meu quarto.

No meu closet, fui à procura das peças mais largas e neutras que eu tinha, mas não havia muita coisa que coubesse nele. Avançando para dentro do armário, meus pés chutaram sem querer a caixa que eu mantinha no fundo sob uma prateleira. Acima estava um grande saco transparente com minhas roupas da época da gravidez e moletons que eu havia guardado de lembrança da adolescência. Me abaixando, abri o saco esperando encontrar algo ali, mas a única coisa que minha visão captou foi uma camiseta preta-cinzenta que destoava das outras. Meu peito arfou.

Segurei a peça na mão, debatendo se puxava dali ou não. Era masculina. Estava limpa. Caberia em Riley perfeitamente. Mas não era certo. Era a única roupa de Edward que ainda dividia um armário comigo.

A última vez que vira essa camiseta havia sido há uns dois anos. Naquela época eu ainda dormia esporadicamente com a peça, até decidir que não havia mais sentido continuar com esse hábito. Além do mais, algumas coisas dentro de mim mudaram quando soube da notícia de que havia um casamento em vista na vida dele e que não seria comigo.

Bufando, decidi levar um enorme moletom preto. Voltei para o corredor, mas parei para bater na porta de Claire, que estava fechada.

- Já consertamos! - falei alto. - Quer dizer, Riley consertou pra mim. Ele está lá em baixo.

- Ok. - foi só o que ela respondeu.

- Pode abrir a porta? Não quero ficar gritando.

Ouvi ela murmurando qualquer coisa, e demorou alguns instantes até que seus passos se aproximassem e a porta se abrisse.

- O que é? - perguntou emburrada. Com uma mão segurava o telefone sem fio, enquanto tapava o bocal com a outra para que a nossa conversa não fosse ouvida.

Eu suspirei. - Me desculpe, está bem? Estou estressada, tive um dia péssimo, e ainda cheguei aqui e encontrei a cozinha pronta pra refilmagem de Titanic. Descontei em você. Não foi justo.

- Tá bem.

- Ok... Vou descer pra dar esse moletom aqui a Riley, ele se molhou todo. Depois vou pedir alguma coisa pro jantar, talvez comida chinesa, pode ser?

- Pode.

Suas respostas curtas denotavam que ela ainda estava chateada comigo. Devia ser a segunda vez no mês. _Maravilha_.

- Hey. Eu já te pedi desculpas. - falei com suavidade novamente.

- E eu já falei que tá tudo bem.

- Certo... Bom, quando chegar a comida eu te chamo.

Claire tinha o lábio inferior entre os dentes enquanto assentia a cabeça. Eu me afastei e ela fechou a porta rapidamente. Quando cheguei na sala, Riley estava sentado no sofá escrevendo em seu caderno, e olhou para mim quando terminou. Na mesinha de centro, haviam algumas folhas espalhadas.

- Não achei nenhuma calça, desculpe. Mas espero que isso sirva. - falei, oferecendo o moletom a ele. - Era o que eu usava quando estava grávida, então deve caber.

- Não tem problema com a calça, nem está tão molhada assim. E o moletom parece grande o bastante, eu acho. Obrigado. - ele disse pegando a roupa e se levantando. - Pelo menos não tem nenhuma estampa de Ursinhos Carinhosos ou algo assim.

- Na verdade, o dos Ursinhos está bem guardado lá em cima. Pode usar da próxima vez. - brinquei, fazendo ele rir, e me fazendo sentir completamente mais relaxada do que quando cheguei em casa.

Ele começou a desabotoar a camisa, então, e eu passei alguns segundos sem saber se deveria desviar o rosto ao invés de assistir a troca de roupa. Acabei analisando o tapete.

_Céus, isso foi constrangedor._

- Viu? Coube perfeitamente. - falou, já vestido, enquanto arregaçava as mangas.

- É, adorava usar roupas uns dez tamanhos maiores. - eu dei de ombros.

- Você não usava roupas, você se _escondia _nelas. - ele riu, e eu tive que concordar.

- E o que é tudo isso? - falei, apontando para a mesinha de centro. Ele sentou-se de volta.

- Bom, eu tive algumas ideias novas para acertarmos a configuração de capítulos. Quero te mostrar logo, porque se eu deixar pra depois, nosso cronograma pode embolar. Me desculpe por vir de surpresa, mas eu tentei te ligar o dia todo e você não atendeu, só depois consegui falar com sua secretária. Ela disse que você teve um dia atarefado e acabou saindo correndo da revista antes do horário.

Olhando a garrafa que ele colocara sobre o balcão da cozinha, um toque de decepção me atingiu. Eu bem que estava precisando de alguma coisa para relaxar.

- Então você veio aqui a trabalho?

- Sim. - ele sorriu de leve. - Deveria vir por outro motivo?

- Ahm... Não. Quero dizer, pensei que tivesse vindo me visitar. Como amigo. Você trouxe vinho, eu só pensei que...

- Ah sim, o vinho! Isso é o meu pedido de desculpas por aparecer sem termos combinado nada. Mas... acho que você não está muito bem, é melhor eu ir embora. - ele se levantou de repente, me fazendo dar um passo a frente.

- Não, imagina, pode ficar! Eu preciso de um pouco de distração hoje.

Riley sorriu. - Está bem. Vem cá, aqueles restos de Burguer King eram seus?

- Eram. Foi meu almoço.

- Tsc, não me admira você estar abatida comendo essa porcaria. - falou antes de pegar seu celular. - Vou pedir um jantar bom e saudável pra gente. Sua filha come vegetariano?

- Ahm, bom, não sei. Eu ia pedir chinesa, na verdade. É melhor deixarmos as experimentações pra outro dia. - eu ri meio sem graça.

- Você é que manda. Comida chinesa, então. - falou antes de se levantar. - Você pede enquanto eu sirvo o vinho pra gente?

- Ok.

Meia hora depois, nós já estávamos sentados no chão da minha sala, encostados no sofá onde meu laptop se encontrava aberto e usando a mesinha a nossa frente para apoiar caixinhas de comida chinesa em meio a papéis e rascunhos. Claire descera para pegar seu jantar e subira sem muitas palavras, mas nem me importei com essa atitude.

Riley me mostrava suas ideias e nós debatíamos com incrível sintonia. Não parecia uma reunião como estávamos acostumados. Talvez a presença do vinho aliviasse meus nervos e mandasse pra longe a tensão sobre meus ombros, porque eu me sentia bem e nada entediada.

Quase uma hora mais tarde, ele terminou de mostrar o que tinha feito, e nós chegamos a um consenso sobre algumas coisas. Demos por encerrada a reunião e de forma natural passamos do modo profissional para o modo amizade.

Riley definitivamente sabia como conduzir uma boa conversa. Nós acabamos com toda a garrafa, e no fim da noite eu me encontrei mais próxima dele. Mental e fisicamente. Eu sequer liguei muito para isso, apenas me deixei levar pelo seu papo bom e sorriso fácil. Agradável.

Então era apenas lógico que alguma hora a minha bolha inebriada de asbtração seria bruscamente rompida. Porque nada nunca era tão gratuitamente simples na minha vida.

Não conseguiria dizer em detalhes como aconteceu, mas uma hora Riley estava olhando para mim e em seguida sua face se inclinava na minha direção. Senti seus lábios encostarem tão leves nos meus que eu prendi a respiração. Por um instante, sua boca se moveu sobre a minha, o toque macio me alertando que eu apenas devia fazer _alguma coisa_. Devia reciprocar? Isso estava certo?

Quando a ficha caiu instantes depois, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era _não, ainda não._

Não era o correto - havia alguma coisa errada, alguma coisa que não _tinha_ como dar certo. Riley era um amigo. Ótimo amigo, ótimo homem. Ele era perfeito demais, ele iria partir meu coração. E se tinha alguma coisa que eu não conseguiria lidar a essa altura era ter o coração partido mais uma vez.

Com uma mão, empurrei Riley pelo peito e para longe de mim. O ar que ficara preso em minha garganta foi expelido violentamente enquanto eu tossia. Meu coração martelava em meu peito.

Seu rosto todo estava tingido de surpresa. Riley também não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

- Me desculpe, eu não posso... - comecei a dizer, afobada, mas ele ergueu uma mão para me impedir.

- N-não, Bella, não precisa se desculpar. - falou com suavidade. - Merda, eu que não devia ter feito isso.

- Tudo bem. - sibilei respirando fundo uma vez. - Acho que eu passei a impressão errada pra você. Só me deixei levar por tudo...

- É Edward, não é? - ele perguntou, de repente, antes que eu pudesse concluir minha frase, e o frio percorreu minha espinha.

De todas as palavras que Riley poderia pronunciar nesse momento, ele _tinha_ que escolher justo esse nome.

- Como é?

- Você está assim por causa dele. Eu sei que você anda evitando encontrá-lo quando precisamos ir até o hotel. Aconteceu alguma coisas entre vocês.

Maldito Riley por ser tão bom observador. Maldita _eu_ por me deixar transparecer tanto.

- Não, não é nada disso. É... complicado. - falei me levantando. - Desculpe, mas eu acho melhor não falarmos sobre esse assunto.

Eu não estava sendo honesta com ele, nem comigo. Estava tudo correndo quase perfeitamente bem. Seria fácil, confortável, leve. Por que então eu não consegui beijá-lo?

Riley levantou-se em seguida, e eu mal podia olhar em seus olhos, tamanha era minha vergonha no momento.

- Está tudo bem, Bella. - disse enquanto juntava suas coisas. - Eu não quero que isso faça nosso relacionamento ficar estranho...

- Não, claro que não. - fui rápida em afirmar.

Terimando de guardar suas coisas na pasta, ele virou-se para mim, se aproximando.

- Bella, posso ser sincero com você?

- P-pode. - engasguei ao dizer.

- Você é uma mulher maravilhosa. Eu acho que já te disse isso, mas eu falo de coração. - ele esticou uma mão, como se fosse pegar na minha, mas logo desistiu. Talvez meu corpo tenso e rígido como uma estátua não estivesse tão convidativo no momento.

- Obrigada. - disse com a voz miúda.

- Não é só isso... Eu quero só o melhor pra você, Bella. Você merece ter um futuro brilhante pela frente, e _vai_ ter. Você é daquelas garotas que querem abraçar o mundo com as pernas de tão gananciosas, mas adivinhe só? Você tem umas belas pernas que vão até a Lua se precisar. - ele sorriu, o que só fez o nó na minha garganta aumentar. - Saiba que qualquer coisa que esteja te afligindo e te impedindo de viver bem e ser feliz, você não merece.

Eu não respondi com palavras, pois não seria possível. Por que, sinceramente, como se responderia à altura a algo _assim_? Então somente joguei meu corpo para frente e lacei seus ombros, abraçando o mais forte que eu conseguia. Riley envolveu seus braços ao meu redor, me aceitando sem qualquer problema.

- E lembre que antes de tudo eu sou seu amigo. - ele susssurou no meu cabelo. - Nesses últimos tempos nos aproximamos tanto, e eu posso dizer com certeza, que eu vou querer estar ao seu lado sempre.

- Obrigada. - falei o óbvio antes de me afastar. Eu chorava, e devia estar com o rosto borrado de maquiagem, mas isso era o de menos agora. - Eu também quero você ao meu lado. Obrigada por ser compreensivo.

- É o meu trabalho. - ele deu ombros, e com um último sorriso voltou-se para porta. Eu o acompanhei e nos despedimos com um simples "boa noite". Assisti seu carro até desaparecer na rua escura.

Subindo as escadas para me preparar para a noite, pude sentir que alguma coisa forte começava a acontecer comigo, e dessa vez eu não seria capaz de impedir. Era como uma peça de um quebra-cabeça há muito tempo perdida se encaixando em seu devido lugar.

No banheiro, lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes. Minha mente trabalhando ao mesmo tempo que minhas mãos. Não havia como não parar de pensar no quase beijo com Riley, e mais ainda, o porquê de eu não conseguir beijá-lo de volta.

Isso me fez lembrar de que todas as minhas relações amorosas depois de Edward haviam dado errado, e o caminho mais fácil sempre foi culpá-lo por todas as falhas nesse campo. Ora eu era carente demais, ora eu me fechava na minha redoma pessoal com medo da rejeição e traição. Bastou apenas mais uma grande traição na minha vida, e _bum!_ O último _strike_ havia sido conquistado por James ao se envolver com Victoria, e esse acontecimento havia fechado de vez meu coração. Desde então não conseguia deixar ninguém chegar perto de mim. Sempre acuada, sempre na defensiva.

Eu conseguia sentir a cada dia diversas pequenas cicatrizes resultantes da decisão de Edward, e agora eu podia enxergar isso com clareza e amplitude. Desde que ele me deixara, eu havia me tornado uma pessoa carente de afeto, insegura emocionalmente, e desesperada para provar a mim mesma que eu _tinha_ valor, que eu _era_ uma mulher perfeitamente amável. Por fora, para meus colegas de trabalho e os demais, eu era Isabella Swan, uma mãe solteira que era uma respeitada e independente jornalista. Mas por dentro eu ainda era Bella, a garota assustada e abandonada por ter uma filha para criar sozinha - uma versão de mim que teimava em atrapalhar minha vida por mais que eu tentasse domá-la.

Hoje, minha crença de que nada acontecia por acaso estava mais viva do que nunca.

Riley estivera certo. Eu não merecia passar por mais sofrimento, não merecia o peso que ainda me afligia. E não adiantava culpar Edward por isso. Afinal, por tudo que eu passava somente havia um alguém culpado - _eu mesma_.

Caindo na cama com o peso da epifania que estava tendo, me abracei ao travesseiro. Eu quase sentia falta de ar pela emoção de finalmente acreditar e entender esse discurso.

Se antes eu fugia de Edward, agora tudo o que eu queria era me aproximar, ver de perto tudo o que eu fantasiava sobre ele, tudo o que me provocava medo e me prendia a ele. Se antes eu tinha pavor de enfrentar a verdade, agora não fazia mais sentido não enfrentá-la. Eu não me iludia - sabia que não seria simples. Seria doloroso, mas ficar nessa situação não seria mais possível.

Resolvi, então, que eu iria atrás de mudança. O meu processo de cura já havia começado nesse último mês, e sentia-me pronta para a segunda fase dele - o tão temido período de transição.

Eu já havia estado de luto pela minha vida durante muito tempo. Oito anos, para ser exata. Estava na hora de retirar o preto que envolvia meu coração. Eu iria atrás da minha felicidade, estava decidido. Nem que para isso eu precisasse me deflagrar fisicamente contra Edward.

Eu iria buscar perdoá-lo por completo, e eu simplesmente sabia que havia alguma maneira de alcançar esse estado mental. Era só uma questão de descobrir _qual_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ANTES QUE VENHAM ME PICAR COM MACHADINHOS: Prometo que sei o que estou fazendo com o enredo. Confiem em mim que vai dar tudo certo!**

**Esclarecendo a dúvida de algumas pessoas: nem que eu demore meses pra atualizar, eu NÃO VOU ABANDONAR A FIC. Sejam pacientes. Estou no meu penúltimo período da faculdade, tenho uma monografia pra escrever sozinha até novembro. Não sou uma máquina nem autora profissional. Por isso, dou prioridade a minha "vida real", mas não vou abandonar a fic de jeito nenhum, porque essa história precisa ter um desfecho, é uma questão de honra! hahah Se por acaso eu demorar a aparecer de novo, vocês já saberão o motivo. Ok? ;)**

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews do capítulo passado. Espero que o extra tenha superado suas expectativas, e convido a quem comentou só por isso, que comentem sempre. Pode não parecer, mas eu levo em conta o que vocês dizem e reparam na história. O olhar de fora de vocês é muito importante, pode me servir de guia e a preencher lacunas.**

**Portanto, comentem, por favor!**

**Até daqui a duas sextas-feiras.**

**Beijos!**


	23. Cap 22: Encontro Marcado

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, a beta que liga pras pessoas às 3 da manhã só pra ouvir ela chorando com a fic que você escreveu. **

**Fala galera! Eu sei, sumi. Mas voltei. Ah volteeei! Voltei para ficaaar, porque aqui, aqui é meu lugaaar. **

**Backstreet is back, ALRIGHT! (aproveitando o Halloween, esse clipe é um clássico dos anos 90: www. youtube watch?v=O6XE1XRiLeY - nem reparem a mensagem subliminar no link HAHAH)**

**Tá bom, chega de enrolar. Não sei o quanto vocês lembram ainda dessa história, então vou resumir o final do capítulo passado:**

_Após um dia estressante na vida de Bella, o companheiro de trabalho e amigo Riley aparece para uma reunião surpresa em sua casa. O dia termina bem mais relaxado, porém o acontecimento inesperado - um beijo entre eles - mexe com a cabeça de Bella, e isso desencadeia a sua epifania. Ela resolve que precisa se desapegar dos erros que ela própria cometeu ao ficar tão presa ao passado, e agora está decidida a buscar compreender o que deu de errado em sua vida desde que Edward a deixou, e entender o que se passou com ele, o que o levou a errar com ela._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22: Encontro marcado<strong>

Eu tinha chegado em casa mais cedo do trabalho. Assim que entrei, senti uma vontade imensa de estar com a minha filha, principalmente depois dos acontecimentos da última semana. Nossa relação andava um pouco conturbada, e eu sentia a necessidade de tentar remendar isso a todo custo.

- Claire? - chamei, tirando os sapatos e jogando a bolsa no sofá. Passei pela cozinha e peguei uma banana para comer antes do jantar. Ela não me respondeu, então chamei novamente. - Claire? Cadê você?

- Aqui em cima! - gritou, enfim.

Segui o som e a encontrei no chão do meu quarto em frente a um armário de quinquilharias. Havia várias fotos soltas e álbuns espalhados pelo chão, e eu respirei fundo uma vez antes de ficar irritada pela bagunça.

- Tá fazendo o quê aí? - perguntei entrando e sentando ao seu lado.

- Ah, eu tenho um trabalho de redação. Coisa chata. - respondeu revirando as imagens. - A gente tem que levar uma foto de um dos nossos pais quando tinham a nossa idade, e aí escrever uma carta pra nós mesmos, futuros filhos.

- Nossa, complicado. - disse, mesmo de boca cheia.

- Pois é.

- Quer ajuda?

- Só preciso que me confirme em qual dessas fotos você tinha 15 anos.

- Filha, você tem 14.

- Só por mais quatro meses, então já tenho praticamente 15. - ela rolou os olhos e eu ri.

- Ok. Me mostra as que você separou.

Acabamos selecionando cinco, das quais duas eram minhas com a família, duas com amigos e uma com Edward, em uma viagem de acampamento que fizemos. Claire achou que seria mais legal mostrar os pais antes de ela nascer. De alguma forma, a noite acabou virando uma sessão nostalgia, enquanto víamos fotos antigas, e ela me pedia para contar todas as mesmas histórias que sempre surgiam quando relembrávamos o passado.

Claire, dessa vez, estava especialmente entretida com minhas fotos no último ano na escola. Fazia um tempo que não olhávamos aquelas fotos, e suas perguntas me pegaram de surpresa.

- Por que você sempre usava esse moletom preto? - ela apontou para uma imagem, e depois apontou outras em que eu usava a mesma roupa, em datas diferentes. - É tão... feio.

- Bem, era um dos poucos que me serviam quando eu estava grávida.

- Você tinha vergonha?

- Do quê?

- Digo... Você usava essa coisa enorme só pra não ficar tão aparente, né? Eu sei que deve ser um saco ter que ir pra aula carregando uma barriga. É meio que anormal.

- Não. Eu não tinha vergonha. De jeito nenhum. Na verdade, eu acho que eu usava isso como uma forma de te proteger. As pessoas da escola podiam apontar e rir de mim o quanto fosse, mas eu nunca deixaria que elas apontassem pra minha barriga. Eu não queria que ninguém visse por isso, entende?

- Faz sentido. - ela assentiu a cabeça. - Você acha que a Rose sentiu vergonha de estar grávida? Pra ela ter escondido tanto...

- Não sei, filha. Não sei o que se passou na cabeça dela. Você convive mais com ela do que eu, o que você acha?

- Eu acho que sim. Tipo, o pessoal da escola é muito sem noção, muita gente tem inveja dela porque ela é lider de torcida e ao mesmo tempo é super inteligente. E a Rose é... bem, ela é daquele jeito, né? Ela não se ilude com popularidade. Você sabe que ela não se mistura com gente idiota. Mas acho que ela ligou muito mais para as aparências do que a gente achava que ligasse. Esse foi o problema.

- É, pode ser. A gente nessas horas fica um pouco pirada, sem direção. Mas eu tenho certeza que ela aprendeu alguma lição disso tudo e vai melhorar.

- Tomara. - ela falou, antes de me passar outra foto. Edward e eu estávamos no quintal da minha casa, e ele me carregava nas costas. Era no meu aniversário de 17 anos. - Gostei dessa. Vocês parecem muito... felizes.

- É.

Eu olhei para nossos rostos sorridentes, e o brilho que havia nos olhares. Era tão estranho ver aquilo, principalmente porque eu não conseguia me lembrar de ter sido tão feliz assim recentemente. Tão livre e esperançosa. Será que eu nunca mais seria como aquela menina? Será que a minha juventude já tinha ido embora, junto com tudo o que me fazia ser daquele jeito?

Eu tinha fé que em algum lugar aqui dentro ainda devia haver um pouco dela, embora eu soubesse que seria complicado achá-la.

- Mãe?

- Hm?

- Você não sente falta dele? - ela perguntou num fio de voz. - Nunca?

Eu suspirei.

- Eu sinto falta... do que a gente era. Tenho saudades _desse_ garoto aqui. - apontei Edward na foto. - E dessa garota também.

- Sabe, eu acho que o papai não mudou tanto assim.

- Ah, minha flor, ele mudou sim. - falei mexendo em seu cabelo. - E eu também, não sou mais essa menina da foto. O tempo só anda pra frente, só faz a gente mudar, sabe.

- Tá falando que nem a vovó. - ela riu, e ficou quieta por um tempo. - Você se arrepende de ter engravidado? Porque provavelmente vocês ainda estariam juntos se eu não tivesse nascido.

Senti minha testa enrugar com o que ela disse, tentando entender sua lógica.

- O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

- Quero dizer... Bom, se vocês não tivessem se casado, ele provavelmente não teria te deixado. E vocês só se casaram por minha causa.

- Claire, acredite, você não tem nenhuma culpa sobre o que aconteceu com o seu pai. E não, eu não me arrependo. É claro que eu tive o maior susto da minha vida quando soube, mas desde a primeira vez que eu pude ouvir seu coração bater, eu sabia que você seria a melhor coisa a me acontecer. A gente sempre pensou em um dia casar e ter filhos, então eu posso te garantir, você sempre foi amada e desejada. Uma hora iria acontecer, mesmo que você tenha vindo um pouquinho antes só de implicância. - falei para provocá-la e após um sorriso fraco, ela ficou calada novamente.

- Eu tenho pensando em algumas coisas... - ela virou-se para me encarar.

- Que coisas?

Ela demorou cinco segundos para falar, e pude ver a ansiedade na forma como arrancava as cutículas com os dedos. Um hábito ruim que tinha puxado de mim.

- Por que meu pai foi embora? Eu nunca soube de verdade...

Por um momento eu fiquei sem reação.

E de repente, toda a conversa que eu tinha tido com Edward, tudo o que vivemos nos últimos meses veio à tona, para pousar na ponta da minha língua e se expôr a Claire. Mas eu sabia que não podia. Ainda não era a hora certa. Como eu poderia explicar tudo a ela, se nem eu mesma ainda havia compreendido e aceitado de verdade?

- Bem... Você sabe o que eu te falei quando a gente se divorciou, né? Que a gente não dava mais certo. Então. - respondi. Havia sido o que eu tinha contado a ela na época, uma mentira. É claro que um dia isso viria puxar meu pé.

- Mas mãe... Ele me disse que ia embora, mas depois voltaria. Eu lembro muito bem disso. Como pode vocês se divorciarem porque não davam mais certo, se ele falou que ia voltar? Além disso, eu nunca ouvia vocês brigando, não é como se a convivência fosse horrível entre vocês.

- A gente tinha problemas sim, como todo casal. Seu pai estava enfrentando muitos problemas pessoais naquela época.

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com aquelas sessões de terapia, né? - ela foi direta ao falar, o que me deixou intrigada.

- Por que você tem essa hipótese?

- Uma vez eu perguntei porque ele fazia terapia e aí ele falou que era o que ajudava a superar alguns erros do passado. Algo assim. Aí concluí...

Eu assenti.

- Acho que a terapia o ajuda nisso sim. Mas eu não sei muito mais do que isso. - disse, e olhei para o relógio, necessitando desviar o assunto. - Meu bem, está ficando tarde e eu acordo cedo amanhã. É melhor a gente conversar isso em outra hora, não acha?

- Você não quer me contar?

- Não é isso, é que... Tem certas coisas que ainda... ainda não estão prontas pra serem ditas.

- Eu mereço saber, mãe.

Seu olhar estava triste. Pela centésima vez, eu havia decepcionado minha filha. Era um dos piores sentimentos do mundo.

- Sim. É claro que sim. - peguei sua mão e a beijei. - Quando o tempo certo chegar, você vai saber. Eu prometo.

Ela mordeu o interior da bochecha e me fitou. Eu rezei para que ela não enxergasse a mentira e o tormento em meus olhos. Assentindo lentamente, ela se levantou.

- Ok. - abaixou-se e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. - Vou tomar banho. Até amanhã.

Ela me deixou ali, olhando para nossas fotos, vendo todas as nossas lembranças.

Eu só conseguia reparar em como quase todas de alguma forma me remetiam a Edward. Ele sempre estava lá, presente em quase todas as melhores lembranças que eu tinha. Mas o que doía mais é que ele também aparecia nas piores memórias, e todas elas somente começaram depois que ele partiu.

Os períodos de sofrimento, de decepção, o divórcio, as brigas e as trocas de farpas que sempre surgiam quando eu me encontrava com ele. Era difícil entender como eu poderia ter passado a sentir tanta raiva e mágoa de uma pessoa que um dia foi tão próxima.

Quando adolescentes, nós costumávamos nos desentender por bobagens insignificantes. Como uma briga entre irmãos, cinco minutos depois fazíamos as pazes. Nunca levávamos muito a sério. Não levávamos _nós mesmos_ a sério. Era sempre assim. Depois de nos separarmos, porém, essas pequenas brigas ficaram mais intensas, mais ferozes, sem qualquer tom de brincadeira. E já não podíamos mais fazer as pazes do jeito que fazíamos. Nossa intenção por trás das palavras havia mudado, e no lugar de implicância havia mágoa concreta e real.

A tristeza pelo que passamos começou a me inundar em uma onda imensa. Era um daqueles dias. Guardei toda a bagunça na caixa de volta no armário e me levantei. Preparei um banho na banheira, e deixei que o peso do dia e da situação fosse aliviado pela água morna.

Depois da minha epifania no início da semana, eu tinha decidido ir atrás do que era certo. A tristeza por tudo o que era errado na minha vida ainda estava aqui, e eu sabia que só iria embora quando eu começasse a perseguir as falhas e remendar os buracos.

Eu havia me recordado de tantas situações do nosso passado nesse último mês, tentando chegar a alguma solução, tentando achar uma chave para entender toda a nossa história. Tentando conseguir uma forma de como eu poderia perdoá-lo.

Meu pai sempre dizia que perdoar é o ato mais corajoso e maduro do ser humano. Deixar ir. Tudo. A mágoa, o rancor, a raiva pelo erro da outra pessoa. E principalmente, começar de novo. Era o que eu mais precisava agora. Mas qual seria o caminho para que eu pudesse perdoá-lo?

Por isso, no dia seguinte, assim que acordei, fiz o telefonema que já deveria ter feito há tempos. Sem mais enganar a mim mesma.

xxx

Eu havia passado o dia todo olhando no relógio, à espera daquela hora. A cada minuto que se aproximava, meu coração ficava um pouco mais disparado.

E agora ela estava ali.

Tentei não me afobar. Guardei minhas coisas com uma calma meticulosamente controlada, desliguei o computador e me despedi dos colegas. Saí da redação e comecei a descer em direção ao que me esperava no fim da rua.

Meus passos estavam travados. Também pudera - minhas pernas pareciam bambas. Mas a decisão que eu havia tomado me impulsionava, e nada seria capaz de me parar agora, nem mesmo minha ansiedade.

A ligação para Edward tinha sido estranha e tensa. Fazia mais de um mês que eu não ouvia a sua voz. O que me deu um pouco de alívio foi saber que eu não estava sozinha, pois o nervosismo transpareceu nas poucas palavras que trocamos. Então rapidamente combinamos: às seis da tarde de quinta feira, no Joe's, o café ao fim da rua onde ficava o prédio da _New York Week_. Achei que o lugar confortável e discreto seria o ideal para o que precisávamos discutir, principalmente por ser um território _neutro_.

Adentrei o estabelecimento dez minutos depois, e não foi difícil encontrar a figura debruçada sobre seu celular na mesa reclusa no canto esquerdo, uma das poucas livres naquele horário.

Nas costas de sua cadeira estava seu paletó, e as mangas de sua camisa azul clara estavam suspensas deixando seus antebraços à mostra. Meus saltos anunciaram a minha chegada enquanto eu me aproximava, e Edward logo ergueu a cabeça, levantando-se com rapidez.

- Oi.

- Oi... Desculpa meu atraso. - falei me sentando. Ele sentou-se de volta.

- Tudo bem. Eu que cheguei cedo demais.

- Certo. - eu suspirei, finalmente conseguindo relaxar na cadeira. Ele tinha uma xícara ainda cheia à sua frente, e gesticulou para ela enquanto guardava seu celular na pasta ao seu lado.

- Eu pedi um cappucino, acabou de chegar. Quer pedir alguma coisa?

- Vou só beber água.

Edward chamou a garçonete que passava. Por pura pressão da senhora efusiva que nos atendeu, acabei pedindo também um pedaço de cheesecake que certamente acabaria mofando na minha frente. Meu estômago estava apertado demais para comer qualquer coisa.

- É bem bacana aqui. - ele comentou olhando ao redor, ao ficarmos sozinhos novamente.

- É... Eu venho sempre com Riley. A comida é gostosa.

- Riley? - ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho ligeiramente. Eu o fitei por um instante, sem entender sua supresa. Mesmo assim, justifiquei.

- A trabalho.

Edward assentiu.

- Ele tem estado muito presente, não é? - assim que ele falou, o flash daquela noite passou por meus olhos. Riley tentando me beijar. A sensação era tão estranha e confusa que eu não me permiti pensar muito naquilo.

- Nós fazemos um trabalho juntos e ele é meu amigo. Não é lógico que ele estaria presente? - inquiri, tentando não me alterar.

- Desculpe. Só estou achando... interessante que ele tenha voltado pra sua vida.

- Riley nunca _saiu_ da minha vida. Você que saiu das nossas.

Ele deixou escapar em seu olhar a mágoa pelo que eu falei, e quase me arrependi, mesmo que uma parte de mim ainda não conseguisse evitar comentários dessa natureza.

- Eu sei. - falou desviando o olhar. - Eu sinto falta dos nossos amigos, sabia? Mas fico feliz que eles tenham permanecido ao seu lado.

- Fico feliz também. Tenho ótimos amigos. - respondi.

O assunto morreu ali, e só voltamos a nos falar quando a sra. Moore voltou com nossas tortas.

- Então... - ele começou. Eu respirei fundo.

- Não sei bem por onde começar. - admiti, mexendo no cheesecake com a colher.

- Pela borda. Eu sempre começo pela borda. - ele respondeu, e eu o olhei, apenas para ver o traço de um sorriso. Soltei uma curta risada para sua piada infame, e sacudi a cabeça.

- Não sei como você consegue achar humor nessas horas.

- Foram anos de treinamento. A gente tem que saber achar graça no próprio sofrimento.

- É justo. - eu concordei. - Bom... Acho que eu tive bastante tempo pra processar algumas coisas desde a nossa última conversa. Me desculpe se demorei tanto tempo pra dar um retorno.

- Nem pense em se desculpar. Eu disse que ficaria aqui esperando o quanto fosse preciso.

- É, foi bom ter esse tempo porque muita coisa mudou pra mim. Isso é óbvio. - falei e tomei um gole de água. - Eu tenho pensado muito... em tudo. E consegui chegar a algumas conclusões.

Aquilo captou seu interesse.

- Fico muito feliz que nossa conversa tenha surtido algum efeito. Você nem imagina.

- Surtiu. Muito mais do que eu esperava. Eu quero discutir essas coisas com você, mas não sei se vamos ter tempo suficiente hoje. Quer dizer, tenho certeza que não.

Edward continuamente olhava para minhas mãos, sem disfarçar. Eu estava tremendo. Embolei as mãos em punhos para escondê-las.

- Eu só estou... com pressa de falar tudo. - expliquei e suspirei para tentar me tranquilizar. - Essa história toda já está começando a me fazer mal, eu só quero que tudo se resolva logo.

- Eu também quero. Mas não precisa ficar nervosa. Se tem alguém que deve estar nervoso aqui sou eu.

Eu assenti. E percebi que precisava de uma vez deixar claro o que ele tanto queria saber.

- Antes... Eu só quero esclarecer que... Que ainda não estou pronta pra te perdoar. - falei. - É uma das coisas que não estou sabendo digerir ainda.

Vi sua face contorcer-se em desapontamento, mas ele se manteve de cabeça erguida. E foi um grande alívio ver aquilo. Assim seria bom, estaríamos em par de igualdade.

- Eu já esperava por isso. - ele assumiu. - Eu sei que não vai ser de uma hora pra outra. E nem pode.

- Certo. - eu limpei a garganta. - Sabe, Edward, nessas últimas semanas eu pensei muito. Passei por uma verdadeira catarse. Foi muito duro, doeu bastante... Mas tinha que acontecer. Eu passei a entender melhor o seu lado, embora eu ache que agora existam muito mais perguntas do que quando eu não sabia de nada.

- Você sabe que eu estou aberto a tudo que você quiser me perguntar.

- Eu sei, sim. E fora isso, também tem tudo aquilo que eu passei a entender sobre mim mesma. Talvez seja o que esteja me incomodando mais no momento. Eu queria que você me ouvisse sobre isso hoje.

Me permiti comer um pedaço antes de continuar, só para adoçar a boca. Edward apenas me olhava apreensivo, à espera do que eu iria dizer.

- Sabe, desde quando encontrei aquelas cartas, eu tenho me lembrado de tantas coisas. Principalmente coisas que não deram certo pra mim depois que você saiu da minha vida. Tantas situações... Aos poucos fui percebendo e contabilizando cada setor que estava em falha no meu sistema. - falei com um pausa, para ver sua reação. - Eu sei que parece impessoal falar dessa forma, mas esse foi meu mecanismo pra... pra lidar melhor com tudo o que vem acontecendo.

Ele aquiesceu.

- Faz todo o sentido, claro.

- Sim. E... Eu comecei a prestar atenção em algumas situações da minha vida, principalmente minha atitude diante dos relacionamentos que eu tive com outras pessoas.

- Bom, não sei o quanto você sabe da minha vida amorosa nos últimos anos, mas...

Hesitei, pois de repente me senti incomodada por declarar isso a ele. Era quase como se eu estivesse declarando a sua vitória - mesmo que, logicamente, não houvesse qualquer competição aqui.

- Mas?

- Deus, isso é difícil. - eu expulsei o ar em uma bufada forte.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Se você não quer tocar nesse assunto, não precisa. Não se force.

- Não, eu preciso sim. - afirmei. - O que eu quero dizer é que... Nenhum dos meus relacionamentos deu muito certo. Eu sempre... sempre tive problemas pra me prender às pessoas. Sempre tive muito medo de confiar, de me entregar.

Assisti sua cabeça concordar lentamente.

- Sinto muito por saber disso. E eu tenho plena consciência de que tudo o que você passou é um resultado do que eu fiz, toda a minha...

Mas eu o interrompi antes que começasse a falar.

- Não, Edward. Me deixe terminar. - eu vi seus lábios se fechando, e ele deixou que eu prosseguisse. - Então eu fiquei me perguntando por quê isso acontecia comigo? Por que eu nunca consegui voltar a ser feliz da forma como eu era quando estava com você? Eu só consegui concluir que era porque... eu não me _permiti_. Porque eu mesma errei em tantas coisas nesses anos todos.

- Você quer dizer que errou com relação... a nossa história ou...? - ele pareceu confuso.

- Sim. Nossa história.

- O que você pode ter feito de errado, Bella?

- Edward, não aceitar te ouvir foi estúpido. Só para começo de conversa. - argumentei. - Não sei se é porque hoje _eu sei_ dos seus motivos pra ter fugido de casa, mas agora eu consigo ver com clareza o quão errada eu estava em não querer sequer tentar te ouvir, mesmo que fosse pelo telefone e sem ver a sua cara. Eu só estou querendo expressar a minha parcela de culpa. Eu errei nessa história também. Acho que está na hora de ambos aceitarmos isso.

Ele me fitou por um bom momento, os olhos comprimidos e o cenho enrugado. Quando falou, sua voz parecia magoada.

- Eu não consigo te achar uma culpada nessa história. - sibilou, sacudindo a cabeça. - Não dá, me desculpe.

- Mas eu consigo. A minha atitude só trouxe ainda mais sofrimento pra gente, e principalmente pra mim mesma. Será que não consegue entender isso? Eu passei muito tempo me enganando e culpando o resto do mundo por tudo o que estava errado comigo, mas não é esse o caminho. Você deve saber disso.

Ele bufou uma risada fraca. Eu apenas o olhei para tentar desvendá-lo.

- Que foi?

- Você parece Stefan falando.

- Quem é Stefan?

- Meu terapeuta.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- Quer dizer que eu já ouvi todo esse tipo de lógica antes, mas... Eu te conheço, Bella. Você sempre quer estar à frente das coisas, quer sempre carregar todo o peso nas costas sozinha. Por que se culpar justo com algo que é apenas mais uma consequência do que eu fiz?

- Edward, você não me conhece, não mais. Tenho certeza disso. Eu mudei tanto... E você também, eu sei que mudou.

- Tudo bem, a gente pode ter mudado, mas...

- Não. Sem _mas_, Edward. - falei com firmeza. - Eu estou aqui admitindo a minha falha. Porque o que você fez é só a ponta do iceberg. A felicidade é sim uma escolha, assim como a tristeza, a raiva, e tudo de ruim que eu nutri por você esse tempo todo. Você fez uma coisa horrível comigo e eu escolhi viver a miséria disso, usando a ignorância como meu mecanismo de defesa.

Edward inclinou-se na mesa, ficando mais próximo. Ele arrastou seu prato para o lado e passou a me encarar atentamente. Eu me refreei em me afastar para trás, tentando me manter firme no meu lugar.

_Coragem, Bella. Você consegue._

- O que te faz sentir assim, como se tivesse escolhido viver o lado ruim de tudo isso? Me fala. - ele pediu com veemência. - O que te deixou dessa forma... fechada durante esse tempo em seus relacionamentos? Eu quero saber.

Então eu resolvi explicar desde o começo, para que ele entendesse completamente.

- Edward, cada memória boa que eu tenho do passado, você está nela. Eu me sentia tão completa quando estávamos juntos, e eu admito isso. A gente vivia numa bolha, você se lembra de tudo o que nós passamos na escola e depois, na vida lá fora. Só que... amar dessa forma talvez tenha sido obsessivo e exagerado. Nós éramos adolescentes que se amavam demais, esse foi um de nossos erros conjuntos.

Ele bufou.

- Amamos demais? Isso sequer _existe_?

- Existe sim. E foi por isso que eu sofri tanto. Porque a forma como você me deixou foi brutal, tão repentina que foi como se uma parte de mim tivesse ido junto com você e nunca mais retornado. Definitivamente alguma coisa dentro de mim mudou pra sempre. E é a partir daí que entram as minhas escolhas. As escolhas erradas que eu fiz.

- Quais delas? Estou tentando te acompanhar, acredite.

- Eu sempre me orgulhei por ser independente, disso você sabe. - eu falei, e ele assentiu. - Mas eu não conseguia ser independente de _você_. Pra você ter uma ideia, eu nem lembrava de quem _eu era_ antes de te conhecer. Eu consigo ver agora como isso não foi nada saudável.

- Você tem razão. Eu também não me lembro muito das coisas que eu fazia antes de te conhecer. Minha vida era tão triste antes...

- É. É bonito falando assim, hipoteticamente. Mas, Edward, amor desse jeito só pode funcionar nos romances. Isso aqui é vida real. A gente ferra com tudo o tempo todo.

- Eu sei, mas não anula o fato de... Bom, deixa pra lá. Acho que eu continuo vendo a vida de uma forma idealizada e romântica.

- Só que eu não estou falando só das coisas boas, mas do lado ruim também. Se alguém me perguntar "você foi feliz nos últimos dez anos?" Eu diria que sim, fui. _Eu sou_ feliz. Mas mesmo assim, sempre existe algum obstáculo. Porque eu deixei que existisse. Meu nível de loucura chegou a um ponto máximo por causa disso, e eu tive um exemplo claro essa semana.

- Qual?

Eu respirei fundo, sem saber se seria certo contar o que havia ocorrido com Riley. Mesmo assim, eu queria usar todas as minhas cartas na manga. Precisava fazê-lo entender tudo o que eu estava passando.

- Edward, nessa semana... Um cara me beijou.

Sim, medi minhas palavras e nem citei o nome do meu colega de trabalho. Não precisava de mais complicações a essa altura. Mesmo assim, o que eu disse me fez ter a atenção total do homem do outro lado da mesa. Seus olhos lançaram-se na minha direção.

- Um cara? O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?

- Tudo. Ele me beijou, mas eu não pude beijá-lo de volta. - eu expliquei e respirei. - Ele não me beijou no meio da rua. Foi na minha casa, na minha sala. O lugar onde eu mais me sinto à vontade no mundo.

- Ele... te beijou na sua casa? - falou e comprimiu os olhos. - Você quer dizer alguma coisa com isso?

Eu sacudi a cabeça, com uma pontada de irritação. Quase me arrependia de ter contado aquilo.

- Pare de prestar atenção só no fato de ele ter me beijado, preste atenção ao que eu fiz! Eu quero dizer que eu o afastei porque não _conseguia _corresponder. Porque eu estou tão emocionalmente envolvida com essa nossa situação, que eu não pude deixar de pensar que embora ele parecesse um cara perfeito por fora, eu mal o conhecia de verdade, e que no fim eu poderia acabar me ferrando de novo, do jeito que eu me ferrei com você. Entende o quão fodido e absurdo isso é?

- Então agora você está me culpando por não gostar do cara que você _mal conhecia_? - ele riu sarcasticamente.

- Não se faça idiota, Edward. - falei com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, antes de amansar o tom de voz. - O que estou dizendo é... Não dá pra continuar vivendo assim. Estou no meu limite e tudo isso é porque eu ainda tenho esse vínculo com você... especialmente com as cicatrizes que você deixou. Não é que eu não seja feliz hoje, é só que não é por completo, não é sadio. Há alguma coisa faltando em mim, e eu quero ser feliz por completo de novo.

Ele ficou em silêncio por vários momentos, e eu me peguei olhando atentamente a sua face, em busca de alguma reação. Foram várias, na verdade. Eu podia ver que ele estava tão confuso quanto eu.

- Fala alguma coisa. - pedi.

- Minha mente está indo a lugares muito longe nesse momento, Bella. Você quer dizer com isso que... O que você precisa pra ser completamente feliz de novo é... O que você tinha no passado? Por que é isso que te falta?

Seus olhos brilharam por um momento, mesmo que eu conseguisse ouvir um tom áspero que mascarava a esperança em sua voz. Foi mais difícil do que eu pensava dizer o que precisava responder.

- Não. Não estou falando sobre você. - falei sem olhar para ele. - Não é a você que eu quero de volta. Não é como eu pensava antigamente.

- Ok. Acho que eu preciso abaixar um pouco a minha bola, não é? - ele riu sem jeito, e por um instante senti pena. Não havia outra forma de falar aquilo, infelizmente.

- Sinto muito, mas tem que ser assim. - eu disse. - Deixa eu me explicar melhor... Eu cheguei a conclusão de que a minha felicidade não deve depender de qualquer coisa externa, eu preciso consegui-la sozinha. Tenho que reconstruir esse vão que existe aqui dentro de mim _por mim mesma_. Eu tenho que conseguir me sentir plena novamente sem tentar buscar isso em outras pessoas... Você, Claire, meus amigos, amantes... qualquer um. Me sentir amada e desejada é bom, é maravilhoso, a melhor sensação, mas eu tenho certeza... Só vou conseguir ser feliz de novo se estiver em paz com o meu passado, deixá-lo lá sem me incomodar no presente. E eu acho que chegou a hora de remendar esse buraco. É isso. Coloquei na cabeça que o ponto de partida é entender toda a dor que eu passei esses anos todos.

Edward pareceu tomar tudo o que eu dizia muito atentamente. Eu estava até estranhando o fato de estarmos nos entendendo tão bem nessa conversa. Ambos estávamos agindo da forma coerente como deveríamos ter agido sempre.

Ele enfim assentiu a cabeça.

- Isso é um tapa na cara, mas... Acho que você tem razão. E é muito corajoso da sua parte. Muito maduro.

- Um tapa?

- Ouvir você falando dessa forma tão direta que... Que não precisa mais de mim.

- Eu preciso de você pra me ajudar a entender o que passou. Acho que foi pra isso que eu te chamei aqui... Não sei, talvez eu tenha me perdido nesse papo todo. Eu só quero entender as coisas. Entender tudo o que aconteceu, porque e como aconteceu. E quero entender porquê eu não consigo deixar de uma vez o passado em seu devido lugar. Eu quero descobrir qual é o ponto que liga tudo isso e que está errado. Quero ir em frente e buscar a minha felicidade o mais completa que eu puder ter, porque é isso o que eu mereço.

- Você merece. - ele concordou. - E eu quero te ajudar a entender isso, Bella. Vai ser bom pra mim também. É tudo o que a gente precisa, eu acho.

Eu concordei com Edward, e após isso ficamos em silêncio, comendo o que ainda restava na mesa.

Senti que nossa conversa havia chegado ao fim, pois eu já tinha dito tudo o que precisava falar por hoje. Meu corpo parecia uma tonelada mais leve do que ontem. De agora em diante seria assim, eu tinha certeza. Dia após dia eu iria me sentiria mais forte, mais inteira.

Olhei ao redor, e vi que a garçonete já começava a limpar o balcão. Havia pelo menos cinco mesas ainda ocupadas, e eu me preocupei em olhar para o relógio. Já passava das oito.

- Eu preciso ir, daqui a pouco Claire vai começar a ligar. Nem sei como não ligou ainda.

- Eu pago a conta dessa vez, está bem? - ele falou quando me viu tirar a carteira da bolsa, e sem relutar, eu aquiesci.

Nós saímos e cinco minutos depois, Edward me acompanhava até meu carro na rua já escura e menos movimentada. Tinha deixado estacionado ao lado do prédio da redação, e nem me liguei em movê-lo antes.

- Eu só quero pedir uma coisa... Não vamos contar nada sobre o que está acontecendo para Claire. Não por enquanto, ok?

- Sim, claro. Eu acho que é o melhor a fazer.

- E por favor também não comente sobre... Você sabe. - eu engoli em seco. - O que eu te falei aqui, sobre o beijo. Vai confundi-la, vai gerar perguntas, e...

- Tudo bem, Bella. Eu não quero complicar ainda mais a sua vida.

Ele caminhou ao meu lado calado, e eu podia sentir uma certa estranheza em ter sua presença após uma conversa como aquela.

Eu havia confessado tantas coisas que estavam entaladas há tanto tempo. Tantas coisas que eram íntimas demais para confessar, e agora ele sabia. De certa forma, porém, podíamos nos considerar quites - igualmente vulneráveis para o outro. Agora eu também sabia dos seus problemas mais íntimos, de tudo o que tinha o atormentado e afligido por toda uma vida. Sua história com seu pai alcóolatra, suas crises de pânico, sua grande frustração na vida com os seus sonhos falhados.

De repente, percebi que uma grande parte de mim sentia uma imensa vontade de tentar entender a complexidade de Edward ainda mais, e eu sequer achei absurdo. Sabia que era apenas o natural a fazer.

Chegando em frente ao meu carro, me virei e estendi a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Ele apertou com firmeza. Em seguida, abriu a porta para mim, mesmo que eu tivesse protestado.

- Obrigada. - respondi, entrando no carro e fechando a porta. - Podemos marcar nesse mesmo lugar, semana que vem? Ainda temos muito pra conversar.

Da janela do motorista, eu vi Edward sorrir.

- Marcado. Vou esperar ansioso. - ele acenou. - Dirija com cuidado!

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ao invés de raiva, eu senti paz ao ver seu bonito sorriso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Como sempre, estou apreensiva pra saber o que vocês acharam. Pra qualquer dúvida, reclamação (mas sejam boazinhas), elogios e afins, basta utilizar esse belo espacinho em branco aqui em baixo!**

**Reviews ainda me deixam toda animada, e ainda me ajudam MUITO a entender como estou indo com a história. Obrigada a todas que ainda persistem aqui, que não desistiram da fic, que me mandam sempre perguntas pra saber quando vai ter update. É muito legal saber que alguém gosta tanto de uma coisa que você faz com tanto prazer e carinho, sério mesmo, ó *faz coraçãozinho cas mão* s2**

**Até semana que vem,**

**Beijo!**


	24. Cap 23: Primeiros Passos

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, minha beta que, assim como vocês, também nem acredita que eu REALMENTE voltei a escrever essa fic. **

**Obrigada a quem comentou no capítulo passado, eu já respondi às pessoas que deixaram review com login (e a Bruna que eu tinha o email)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: Primeiros Passos<strong>

Edward tinha uma festa fora da cidade para ir no sábado com sua noiva, e por isso Claire decidiu ficar em casa ao invés de passar o final de semana na casa do pai. Por isso no momento estávamos andando no Central Park, aproveitando o sol, numa manhã que havia prometido ser inocente.

_Apenas_ prometido.

- Não sei pra que coloquei esse tênis de corrida. - Claire reclamou ao meu lado enquanto passávamos em frente a uma barraca de flores. - Eu sabia que a gente não ia mesmo correr. Estava muito bom pra ser verdade.

- Quem disse que não? A gente vai correr, só estamos nos aquecendo.

Sim, eu tinha tido a ideia de correr no parque. Ela riu da minha cara quando falei, mas me acompanhou. Aparentemente, Claire havia adquirido o hábito de correr aos sábados com Edward, então eu apenas quis testar uma nova atividade, em um dia que eu quase nunca tinha oportunidade de passar com ela.

- Mãe, já estamos há uma hora rondando essa porcaria de lago.

- Eu preciso ficar bem aquecida, ué. Sou iniciante. - respondi, já um pouco sem fôlego.

- O nome disso é sedentarismo - ela riu.

- Olha quem fala!

- Pelo menos eu faço aulas de educação física. Você tá ficando velha, hein. Tem que se cuidar. Quero você bem inteirona na minha foto de casamento.

Eu olhei para ela, achando que tinham colocado um ET no lugar da minha filha. Desde quando essa menina pensava em _casamento_?

- Olha você me chamando de velha! Sua pirralha, sua mãe não te deu educação não? - brinquei.

- Qual é, mãe? Você não lembra o que aconteceu da última vez que fomos pra academia?

- Acabamos o dia tomando milkshake e comendo bolo.

- Viu! Essa é a criação que você me deu! Cadê a disciplina?

- Mas era aniversário do seu pai, não tinha como escapar! - eu quase choraminguei. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, e começou a aumentar o passo até sair correndo.

- Vem, mãe! - gritou para mim.

- Espera, Claire.

- Vem! Deus ajuda quem cedo queima as gorduras! - a doida gritou, me deixando para trás.

Eu tentei correr com passos lentos - se é que isso seria possível -, mas minhas pernas ficaram rapidamente cansadas. Então segui no meu ritmo atrás de Claire, vendo o longo rabo de cavalo em seu cabelo balançar de um lado a outro lá longe. Volta e meia ela virava o rosto e implicava comigo, fazendo uma careta. Eu respondia à altura e as duas caíam na gargalhada.

E estava sendo divertido demais, até que começamos a chegar perto de um dos portões de entrada do parque.

Assim que virei a esquina de um arbusto, colidi em cheio com um vulto branco e pesado, que me fez cair no chão. Era a minha _sorte_. Tudo o que eu precisava no momento era dar, literalmente, de cara com Riley enquanto corria feito uma gazela manca e descabelada no parque.

- Ah, meu Deus, Bella, me desculpe. - ele falou, me reconhecendo. Mas assim que olhamos para o outro, caímos na risada. Era uma situação ridícula, os dois marmanjos caídos lá no meio do parque.

Quer dizer, rimos até nos ajudarmos a levantar e então lembrarmos da última vez que nos vimos. Os risos cessaram, e eu desviei meus olhos rapidamente para o chão, buscando algo que pudesse falar. Ainda sentia vergonha pelo não-beijo, mesmo que ele tivesse dito que entendia minha posição.

- Tudo bem. - falei, limpando discretamente a terra da minha bunda.

- Então...

- E-está tudo bem com você?

- Aham. E você?

- Tudo indo.

- Certo.

Eu bufei.

- Olha, Riley. Me desculpe. Isso aqui está... está muito desconfortável. Eu não queria que as coisas ficassem assim entre a gente.

- Bella, eu que deveria te pedir desculpas.

- É, mas... Fui eu que fiz as coisas se tornarem complicadas. Me desculpa se fiz você ficar constrangido com toda aquela coisa do beijo...

- Bella. - ele deu um passo inesperado a frente e segurou meus ombros. Eu me retraí por impulso, mas logo relaxei. De alguma forma, seu toque me deixou mais tranquilizada. Seu sorriso amigável era sempre bem-vindo para minha mente. - Não tem problema, é sério. Eu já estou bem grandinho, sei muito bem lidar com a rejeição. Já tomei tantos foras na minha vida, que já estou craque nisso.

- Não fala assim. Eu não te rejeitei. É só que... Não é o melhor momento, entende?

- Entendo. - ele assentiu e sorriu, se afastando. - Fique tranquila. Relaxe. Se está tudo bem pra mim, então pode ficar tudo bem pra você também.

Eu peguei em sua mão e apertei, oferecendo-lhe um sorriso.

- Obrigada.

- Mãe? - ouvi e vi Claire vindo em nossa direção. Ela olhou entre nós dois e a minha mão, que sem perceber ainda estava segurando a dele. Eu rapidamente a soltei.

- Encontrei com Riley aqui, paramos pra conversar. - expliquei.

- Foi um encontrão, literalmente. - ele riu e virou-se para ela. - Oi, Claire.

- Oi. - ela acenou, do jeito meio envergonhado que às vezes ainda tinha em certas ocasiões. - Mãe, já corri meus trezentos metros do dia... Podemos ir tomar aquele café que você prometeu?

- Claro, filha. Quer acompanhar a gente, Riley?

- Eu adoraria, mas tenho que pegar meu cachorro no petshop. Estava só dando uma volta esperando a tosa terminar.

- Tudo bem então. - falei, envolvendo um braço ao redor dos ombros de Claire e seguindo meu curso. - A gente se fala! Eu te ligo pra marcamos nossa reunião da semana.

- Até mais! - ele acenou e nós o perdemos de vista após a curva de arbustos.

A primeira coisa que minha filha resolveu perguntar quando estávamos a uma boa distância quase me fez tropeçar e cair de bunda no chão novamente.

- Você está saindo com ele?

- Claro que não. - eu ri sem graça.

Nunca tinha tido problemas em contar a Claire que estava saindo com alguém, ou gostando de um homem novo, mas por algum motivo dessa vez eu me sentia estranha em falar sobre o assunto com ela. Certamente um reflexo de tudo o que eu estava vivendo nesse período louco da minha vida.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Por quê?

- Bom, porque... Ai, mãe, você sabe, né.

- Não sei não. O que você quer dizer?

- Poxa, o cara está louco por você. E você também parece meio a fim dele.

- E-eu? Não, Claire, a gente não tá saindo. Eu prometo. Ele é só muito amigo, não é nada mais que isso.

Ela olhou duas vezes para me avaliar, e então rolou os olhos, mas não comentou mais nada.

- Então tá. Se é o que você diz. - suspirou. - Vem, vamos logo pra essa padaria. Tem um monstro acordando no meu estômago.

A segunda-feira chegou mais rápido do que eu gostaria.

Minha reunião com Riley ao fim do expediente foi agradável, e parecia que tudo tinha voltado ao normal. A pré-produção do livro estava chegando ao meio, e em breve teríamos que começar a trabalhar na redação dele.

Eu estava tendo uma boa semana, até que a quinta-feira chegou e voltei a me comportar da mesma forma como na semana passada: completamente ansiosa para o encontro marcado que teria com Edward no final do dia. Minha desculpa para chegar mais tarde em casa tinha sido a de mais reuniões com Riley. Claire sequer duvidou, mesmo que tenha reclamado um pouco quando eu disse.

Dessa vez, eu tinha chegado antes de Edward. Sentei-me na mesma mesa, e pedi um café forte e uma quiche de queijos. E fiquei a olhar a porta de entrada cada vez que ela abria.

Ele entrou no Joe's um pouco antes de 18h30. Assim que me viu, foi em minha direção.

- Droga, estou super atrasado, não é? - falou meio esbaforido, jogando sua pasta na cadeira vazia e sentando-se.

- Tudo bem, não estou com pressa. - respondi, mesmo que não fosse bem verdade.

- Mas eu estou, Bella. - respondeu enquanto tirava seu paletó e erguia suas mangas.

- Está?

- Você tem que saber que sempre quando o assunto for esse... Eu tenho pressa. Não consigo evitar. Tenho tanto a te dizer.

Eu assenti minha compreensão.

- Eu sei, eu também.

Edward chamou a sra. Moore e pediu um prato do jantar da casa. Ele me lançou um olhar constrangido, e se explicou.

- Estou morrendo de fome e não vou ter jantar em casa hoje. Se não se importa...

- Claro que não. Na verdade, estava quase pedindo também. Mas acho que posso aguentar esperar chegar em casa e comer o congelado que eu deixei pronto de manhã. Se Claire não devorou tudo, quer dizer.

- Ah, más notícias, ela me disse que comeu todo o frango ao curry.

Eu o olhei surpresa.

- Você falou com ela hoje?

- Falei. - ele sorriu ligeiramente. - Liguei quando tive um tempinho à tarde.

- Desde quando você liga pra ela durante a semana?

- Desde... Bella, eu ligo sempre pra nossa filha. - ele respondeu soando ofendido. Mas ainda assim, eu desconfiei.

- Tem certeza? Eu não lembro muito de ouvi-la falando com você durante o dia.

- Bom, eu ligo às vezes no horário de almoço quando tenho tempo. E agora que ela está de férias, posso ligar em outros horários.

- Não era isso que ela me dizia há um tempo atrás.

- Bella. - ele suspirou. - Olha, eu sei, ok? Teve um tempo que eu andei relapso com relação a Claire, mas agora... Sabe, depois de tudo o que eu vi acontecendo com a minha sobrinha, e tudo o que está acontecendo para nós dois, eu acho que acordei mais pra vida.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Quer dizer que estou tentando consertar tudo o que estava de errado. Assim como você me disse que pretende fazer... Eu estou mais motivado a consertar meus erros em todos os aspectos da minha vida.

Eu fitei sua face, e encontrei somente sinceridade ali. Edward nunca tinha sido um pai ruim, pelo contrário. Mas com certeza Claire sentia falta dele` todos os dias, e sempre expressou uma vontade maior de conviver mais com o pai. Era bom que finalmente agora ele estivesse percebendo isso e tentando melhorar.

- Que bom. Claire é uma garota incrível, e está se tornando uma moça maravilhosa. Ela me ensina coisas a cada dia... Não é mais do que sua obrigação, mas você só tem a ganhar passando mais tempo com ela.

- Eu sei de tudo isso, é por isso mesmo que quero estreitar nossos laços. - ele falou. Fomos interrompidos pela garçonete, que trouxe sua comida. Edward me ofereceu uma prova, mas eu neguei gentilmente e voltei a comer minha quiche já fria.

- Bom... - respirei fundo, pronta para iniciarmos de fato a nossa conversa principal.

- O que você tem em mente hoje?

O que eu tinha em mente _hoje_? Obviamente tantas coisas. Mas após a semana passada e meu desabafo sobre o que eu havia compreendido sobre mim mesma, achei que estava na hora de compreender mais sobre Edward. E não era fácil. Admitir que tinha curiosidade sobre sua vida, sobre tudo aquilo que perdi esses anos todos era mais difícil que eu imaginava. Passei tantos anos me acostumando a evitar qualquer tipo de notícias sobre ele, mantendo nosso contato o mínimo possível, e agora precisaria tomar consciência dessa curiosidade que sempre existiu.

Então resolvi começar do início. Aquilo que me fascinou e ao mesmo tempo intrigou desde quando fiquei sabendo da existência.

- Eu estava pensando... - suspirei. - Sobre a sua terapia. Digo, sobre a sua doença...

- Transtorno. - ele me corrigiu. - É um transtorno, não é uma doença.

- Certo. Desculpe. - falei, engolindo o café. - Edward, é que... pra mim é muito difícil aceitar isso como sendo seu motivo principal pra... pra tudo que aconteceu. Não consegui ainda compreender como uma coisa dessa poderia fazer você agir de uma forma tão...

- Imbecil. - ele completou pra mim. - Pode dizer.

Eu sacudi a cabeça.

- Não. Não quero que esse papo se torne uma sessão de insultos. Isso só acaba sugando minhas energias.

Ele abaixou os talheres para olhar para mim.

- Bella, se você me permitir, eu gostaria de te informar um pouco mais sobre o que eu tenho.

- Ok. - assenti.

- Ok?

- É, Alice já tinha me aconselhado a fazer isso. Buscar saber. Eu acho que pode ser uma boa ideia.

- Que bom. - ele sorriu. - Obrigado por querer saber. Isso é parte de mim, e… bom, obrigado por estar interessada.

- Não tem que me agradecer. É egoísta, até. Eu sei que é pro meu próprio progresso.

- Se você diz... - ele deu de ombros.

E então começou a me mostrar uma parte do seu mundo que ninguém mais tinha acesso - sua mente.

Ele me explicou sobre o que sentia quando tinha crises, e quais eram os fundamentos delas. Me surpreendi quando ele disse que muitas vezes não havia qualquer motivo, apenas o medo irracional de coisas que não ofereciam nenhum perigo real. Ele falou de como seu histórico familiar poderia ter influenciado no surgimento do transtorno, e como sua própria história de vida na infância tinha sido papel fundamental naquilo.

- No primeiro ano da terapia eu tive crises fortes no meio da rua. Você não tem ideia do que é estar tentando pagar uma conta no banco e de repente achar que perdeu o controle de si mesmo, fazer uma besteira, ou que pode morrer a qualquer instante.

O seu olhar desamparado mexeu em minha compaixão. Me fez sentir realmente mal pelo seu sofrimento.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha chegado tão longe a pensar coisas assim... Soa terrível. - falei suavemente.

- E é. Além de ser uma vergonha pra quem passa por isso, porque as pessoas começam a te olhar como um maluco. Eu tive que aprender a lidar e a conviver com o pânico, mesmo assim um dos sintomas é sempre o medo de que eu tenha uma crise novamente. E isso acaba gerando novas crises e picos de ansiedade. E, bom, você pode imaginar o ciclo vicioso.

- Depois de tantos anos de terapia... Você não acha que está curado?

Ele suspirou profundamente e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não. É muito difícil ter uma cura total. - falou pausadamente, e eu consegui ver seu constrangimento por estar confessando aquilo para mim. - Mas eu estou bastante controlado sim. Há quase um ano não tenho uma crise forte.

- Você ainda toma remédios?

Ele assentiu a cabeça, quase terminando seu jantar. Limpou os lábios no guardanapo e respondeu.

- Um ansiolítico para ajudar a controlar a ansiedade, quando sinto. Fiquei muito tempo tomando antidepressivos, mas parei há dois anos. Eu pretendo me dar alta dos remédios.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu queria voltar a me sentir normal, a ser quem eu era antes. Antes de tudo, sabe... As drogas só te dão uma falsa sensação de que você está bem. Eu aprendi a ser eu mesmo e a ficar bem comigo mesmo na terapia.

- Você um dia me disse também que estava se dando alta da terapia. É verdade?

- Quase. Mas essa é a parte mais complicada. Eu estou indo com menos frequência, por enquanto.

- Entendo. - eu bebi um gole da água que pedira após o café.

O que ele me contava começava a fazer mais sentido para mim. Ele claramente não estava mentindo ou aumentando para garantir minha simpatia. No entanto, ainda havia algo que não entrava na minha cabeça.

- Edward, quando a gente ainda vivia junto... - ele me encarou quando mencionei aquilo. - Você chegou a ter alguma crise?

- Sim. Mas eu não sabia que era isso na época, e era muito menos intenso do que as que eu passei a ter mais tarde. Achava que era apenas uma ansiedade comum. Sempre que Anthony reaparecia, eu sofria uma crise de ansiedade. Não era tão forte e eu conseguia disfarçar bem, mas eu sofria.

- E quando seu pai reaparecia, como você lidava com isso, Edward? Me ajude a entender.

Ele deu de ombros, demonstrando algo que eu só classificaria como desamparo. Devia mesmo ser desolador não ter como controlar suas emoções dessa forma.

- Apenas me trancava no banheiro. E chorava enquanto pensava obsessivamente em tudo o que podia dar errado enquanto ele estivesse por perto da minha família.

Foi mais difícil do que eu pensei ouvi-lo falando sobre aquilo, porque de repente as memórias desses momentos confusos retornaram com um impacto.

Eu exalei o ar.

- Nessas horas eu pensava que você só queria um tempo sozinho, e não que estivesse sofrendo assim...

- Eu queria um tempo sozinho e precisava estar só, sim. Mas antes de tudo, eu nunca quis que você me visse chorando. - ele confessou em voz mais baixa que o normal. - Não gostava que ninguém me visse chorando, porque isso significaria que eu tinha fraquejado e que meu pai havia vencido, havia conseguido me deixar pra baixo.

- Sim, eu lembro que sentia você bastante abalado. Só que você nunca queria conversar sobre o assunto, e sinceramente me deixa furiosa saber que eu poderia ter ajudado, mas você nunca permitiu.

- Doía muito. - seus olhos imploraram que eu o acompanhasse em sua lógica. - Bella, pense em... Pense no que você passou. Pense na forma como você evitou o assunto durante anos. Era assim pra mim, exatamente. Eu sabia que se eu confrontasse a mim mesmo eu iria sair muito machucado. E eu nunca quis enfrentar essa dor.

- Fugir acabou sendo nossa maior maldição, não? A gente fugiu de formas diferentes, mas cada um teve sua consequência. - eu falei quase sem pensar. A tristeza daquela conclusão quis me arrematar, mas eu não deixei. Nós trocamos um olhar desconfortável, e então prossegui. - E depois que você começou a terapia, como conseguiu lidar com essas crises?

- Eu passei a fazer os exercícios de controle que Stefan me ensinou. E comecei a escrever... pra desabafar. Era uma coisa que que já fazia antes, mas comecei a escrever com mais frequência.

- Então aquelas cartas... - deduzi, lembrando-me do momento exato que comecei a ler as cartas jamais entregues a mim. O baque ainda era forte.

- Sim, aquele caderno que você achou na festa tinha um pouco disso. Eu sempre achava que teria coragem de te enviá-las, só que nunca consegui.

Eu balancei a cabeça para me livrar da lembrança daquele dia na casa dos Cullen em que eu perdera completamente o meu controle tão meticulosamente construído por anos ao redor de Edward. Talvez momento mais surreal da minha vida, e que para mim ficaria guardado como um episódio de uma realidade paralela.

- E você acha que teve algum episódio que foi o estopim para que o pânico surgisse? Ou simplesmente veio do nada?

- Não foi do nada. Foi uma série de fatores. Você se lembra de tudo o que enfrentamos nos últimos dois anos do nosso casamento. Desde que eu não consegui mais entrar na Escola de Medicina, não conseguia mais emprego, e o dinheiro estava curto... Isso tudo me levou a um estado de vulnerabilidade muito grande. Primeiro eu passei pela depressão, e foi só um pulo pra que o pânico explodisse.

- Você ficou mesmo muito mexido por ter ido mal nessas provas, não é?

Ele assentiu.

- Acho que esse foi o que me sugou para a depressão. Lembra todas as vezes que você chegava em casa e eu estava lá, quando deveria estar no trabalho? Ou mesmo quando eu voltava tarde dos bares... Essa era a minha forma de tentar me livrar daquela realidade que começava a sair do meu controle. Eu estava me distanciando da minha vida.

- Edward, eu só... - comecei. - Eu só quero entender como eu nunca reparei em _nada_? Isso não é possível.

- Claro que é possível, Bella. Além dos meus esforços pra que você não reparasse, nós passamos um tempo nos desencontrando. Foi como eu acabei de falar das formas como eu fugia, você não lembra? No fim do casamento, quando o pânico ficou mais presente, nós já não ficávamos mais juntos grande parte do dia. Não tinha como você reparar.

Aqueles meses precedentes a sua partida eram sempre turvos na minha cabeça, mas eu conseguia me recordar de momentos específicos em que eu procurava Edward e ele simplesmente... não estava lá.

Na época, ele parecia cada vez mais distante de mim, mais fechado, e aos poucos, toda nossa conexão e intimidade foram se esvanecendo, por mais que eu relutasse em não admitir isso. Eu só podia concluir que Edward foi me abandonado em um processo, mesmo que não fisicamente de início.

- Eu me lembro. - concedi antes de confessar. - Me magoava não conseguir conciliar mais nosso tempo juntos, mas eu achava que um dia a gente iria se acertar.

- A gente se baseou tanto em hipóteses... Esses achismos acabam com o ser humano.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, e um outro pensamento surgiu.

- Eu ouço você me contar essas coisas e fico só pensando em todos os sintomas que eu possivelmente deixei passar. Isso me deixa um pouco balançada, sabe.

- Como assim?

- Porque eu estou comçando a repensar as minhas próprias atitudes naquela época. Você não me contou nada, não pediu ajuda, mas ainda assim eu não prestei atenção que algo estava realmente errado com você. Quero dizer, quantas vezes eu cheguei em casa e te vi jogado no sofá? Eu mal dava um boa noite, preparava uma comida e te deixava ali, sem sequer perguntar como tinha sido o seu dia.

- Eu provavelmente teria mentido caso você perguntasse.

- De qualquer forma, Edward. Agora me parece que tudo estava tão... tão na minha cara e eu não enxerguei.

Ele franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços, terminando seu jantar. A garçonete veio para retirar as louças vazias e limpar nossa mesa.

- Você não precisa ficar pensando dessa forma. - falou. - Acredite, eu não te culpo por não ter notado o problema iminente. Não foi você mesma que me disse semana passada que não podíamos só culpar os outros pelos nossos fracassos?

Edward tinha me pegado naquela, porém eu continuei com minha linha de raciocínio.

- Não estou colocando a culpa do seu problema em mim. O que estou dizendo é que eu deveria sim ter prestado mais atenção. - expliquei. - Não enxerguei os sinais que estavam a um palmo do meu nariz durante aquele período de dois ou três anos quando tudo começou a desandar pra gente. Nós éramos jovens e imaturos pra saber como lidar com uma casa para cuidar, arranjar maneiras de pagar as contas, cuidar da nossa filha, e ainda tentar estudar, tentar seguir uma vida normal de pessoas de vinte e poucos anos. Desde antes do caos ocorrer eu já havia me desligado de você para focar em outras coisas. Eu consigo ver, hoje, que eu fui negligente com você também.

Havia alguns momentos que eu me recordava bem.

Às vezes eu chegava em casa e ele estava no sofá assistindo desenhos com Claire, quando deveria estar no trabalho, e apenas me dizia que tinha sido liberado mais cedo. No outro, eu tinha sido obrigada a voltar para casa às seis em ponto para terminar de revisar um texto até a madrugada, e ele apareceu apenas à meia-noite cheirando a cerveja e cigarros; eu sequer questionei, com medo da resposta.

Cada dia era uma nova desculpa e uma nova mentira. A cada dia ele ficava mais arredio - jamais agressivo fisicamente, mas sua falta de respeito e compromisso pesavam uma tonelada. A cada dia mais calado e distante.

A maior briga que já tivemos veio depois que nossa luz foi cortada. A gota d'água foi o dia seguinte, quando eu descobri que Edward perdera o trabalho há quatro meses e não me contara nada. Eu não consegui mais segurar a angústia dentro de mim. Eu gritei e o confrontei, perguntando afinal o que ele estava pensando e querendo da vida ao agir daquela forma. A resposta foi a única coisa que eu jamais esperaria ouvir: que ele queria simplesmente não queria estar aqui; desejava que sua vida fosse diferente.

Ao invés de reparar que obviamente havia algo de errado com o homem que eu conhecia há tantos anos, na época eu só conseguia pensar comigo mesma "Babaca egoísta! Como se eu estivesse muito feliz com essa situação." Trabalhar dez horas por dia e ainda ter que me lembrar de tomar conta de uma vida inocente e indefesa também não estava sendo a vida ideal que eu tinha imaginado.

- Sim, eu concordo que não estávamos em nossos melhores momentos, mas _como_ você iria prestar atenção em mim? - ele argumentou. - Eu não disse que quando tudo começou a dar errado, eu passei a me fechar pro mundo? Eu não me expunha pra você, não falava sobre o que eu sentia. Como você iria adivinhar que havia algo de errado?

_Como?_ Eu não tinha pensado nessa resposta. Eu só podia seguir o que meu coração mandava falar.

- Edward, eu era apaixonada por você. Tudo bem, eu não retiro o que disse sobre você ter sido completamente errado em não pedir pela minha ajuda, mas… Eu _era_ sua esposa, eu deveria ter captado qualquer coisa que estivesse te complicando. Nós não estávamos na mesma sintonia, entende?

Edward demorou para reagir, enquanto apenas me fitava como se quisesse desvendar o Cubo Mágico. Depois de uns instantes, ele assentiu a cabeça.

- Acho que… acho que eu posso entender o seu ponto de vista. Mas isso não significa que eu o aceite. - argumentou. - Eu não quero nunca que você tome qualquer culpa pra si.

Eu me inclinei para frente, para que ele escutasse a firmeza do meu pedido.

- Só prometa que você vai pensar sobre isso. Acho que vai te fazer bem. Você pode… você pode voltar a discutir sobre isso com o seu terapeuta.

Vi um sorriso tímido sair quando eu falei aquilo.

- O que foi? - perguntei.

- É só que… - ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Te ver falando assim é novo pra mim. Eu agradeço por isso.

Sem querer, eu havia tentado ajudá-lo. Eu mal conseguia compreender a grandiosidade desse passo.

- Eu não quero mais guardar rancor, Edward. - falei, desviando os olhos por um momento, sem saber porque sentia uma pontada de choro. _Não poderia chorar agora. Não poderia. _Tentei despistar, dizendo. - Então, acho que você não tem mais saída agora, vai ter que voltar a tocar nesse assunto com Stefan, certo?

- Acho que sim. - ele deu de ombros.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por longos segundos, até que vi um brilho diferente em seu olhar, e me preparei para ouvir o que iria dizer.

- Então você acha que... que consegue me perdoar agora?

Não era o que eu esperava.

- Está brincando?

- Eu tenho que tentar. - ele se defendeu erguendo os antebraços. - Me desculpe.

Sua face, porém, não parecia ter um pingo de vergonha pela pergunta tão direta. O sorriso mais travesso que há muito eu não via surgiu ali. Mas meu humor ainda estava travado demais para arriscar uma risada.

- Que cara de pau. - eu rolei os olhos.

- Ok, já entendi. Me perdoe por falar desse jeito com você, eu sei que você não gosta que eu fique de brincadeirinhas.

O clima do ar entre nós ficou tenso novamente. Minha vontade de ser pacífica e gentil deu um lugar ao sentimento amargo que eu carregava no peito.

- Não é isso, Edward. - falei, após um tempo. - É só que... eu ainda não consigo. Não é o momento. Não achei um caminho que me faça aceitar completamente e conseguir te perdoar. Você me magoou tanto, mas tanto...

- Quer discutir esse assunto? - ele perguntou com a voz mais sóbria e grave.

Ao invés de responder, logo fui falando a primeira coisa que me veio à mente.

- Você tem noção do que eu passei, não tem? Depois que você me deixou.

Ele desviou o olhar.

- Um pouco, eu ouvia às vezes minha família conversando sobre você...

- Eu ainda lembro de tudo. A primeira reação que eu tive foi medo. Assim que eu acordei e não te encontrei em casa, eu logo pensei o pior. As coisas mais absurdas. Mas depois eu vi aquele bilhete... Foi uma raiva, uma _cólera_ que eu senti que eu nunca vou esquecer. Eu estava espumando.

Tomei um pouco de água a fim de desafazer o nó na minha garganta, pois as lembranças haviam voltado com força. Parecia que tinha acontecido contem, e eu me via novamente sozinha com uma filha para criar. Abandonada à própria sorte.

- Isso foi o que mais me doeu, sabe. Você foi embora com um bilhete. Um _bilhete_, Edward. - continuei. Ele olhava para o guardanapo sujo sobre a mesa, sem coragem de me encarar. - Imagine como eu me senti? Que eu não era digna de um adeus cara a cara. Tudo bem, eu compreendo que no seu momento de descontrole você sentiu a necessidade de fugir, mas não podia ter ao menos me acordado, falado um adeus? É uma das coisas que mais me deixa revoltada.

- Você nunca me deixaria ir. - respondeu ele em um fio de voz. - E eu também não teria coragem de ir em frente se tivesse que te encarar. Foi só mais uma estupidez minha.

- Eu ainda me lembro muito bem de como foi aquele dia que eu acordei e vi um bilhete... Ninguém sabia onde você tinha se metido, ninguém tinha notícias. Acho que sua mãe chegou a contactar a polícia, mas lá no fundo eu sabia que você tinha partido porque quis, mesmo que eu não soubesse o motivo. Depois eu fiquei alguns dias sem conseguir dormir, porque tudo o que eu fazia era chorar com Claire do meu lado. - eu falei e peguei fôlego. - Agora imagine, como eu podia explicar pra uma criança o que estava acontecendo? Eu não sei que mentira você contou pra Claire, porque ela acreditava que você estava passando um tempo com o tio Jasper pra estudar. Mas eu tive que me virar.

- Eu... eu falei com ela antes de ir embora. - ele assumiu. - Não fazia ideia que ela tinha mesmo escutado. Será que ainda se lembra disso? Porra, eu nunca quis mentir pra nossa filha, mas estando naquelas condições...

- Não sei o que ela lembra. Ela não fala muito sobre essa época. Acho que tivemos sorte por ela não crescer como uma criança traumatizada. - eu acusei.

Era tão vívida a memória de tantas noites nas quais só consegui um pouco de paz pois tinha minha filha ao meu lado. Suas pequenas mãos enquanto dizia "Vai ficar tudo bem, mãezinha" acariciavam meu cabelo até eu adormecer. Era a única coisa que me fazia ter forças para levantar no dia seguinte.

Edward portava uma enorme expressão de culpa e desolação em seu rosto. Me incomodou, mas eu continuei colocando para fora tudo o que precisava ser expulso de mim.

- Eu fazia de tudo pra esquecer. De tudo. Os meses foram passando, e de repente eu me dei conta de que nada iria mais ser como antigamente. Foi aí que eu comecei a trabalhar pesado, porque eu precisava construir tudo pelo futuro da minha filha. Eu parecia um robô. E isso durou muito tempo. Meus amigos não me reconheciam mais, muitos até me aconselharam ver um terapeuta também. Vai ver era isso que me faltava, não é? Eu devia ter seguido a moda. - falei, tentando dar um sorriso zombeteiro para minha própria angústia. Mas não adiantava. A dor continuava esmagando meu peito.

A mão de Edward atravessou a mesa e alcançou a minha. Eu deixei que ele a apertasse por alguns segundos até que me senti desconfortável e me esquivei. Ele estava me consolando para o que _ele próprio_ havia feito. Não parecia uma equação correta.

- Me perdoe. - pediu. - Eu vou dizer mil vezes, o quanto precisar dizer, me perdoe, me perdoe. Ouvir você falando sobre seu sofrimento é pior do que eu podia imaginar. Me faz me sentir um lixo ainda mais sujo.

Apesar de sua súplica soar dolorosamente sincera, eu a dispensei, gesticulando com uma mão.

- Pelo amor de Deus, para de falar assim. Não faça o dramático agora. Essa é só a realidade dos fatos.

- A realidade que eu te machuquei.

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Você me machucou muito. _Muito_. E sabe o que mais? - prossegui, decidindo dizer de uma vez. - Foi completamente injusto comigo por tantos motivos, Edward. Eu sempre te amei sem pedir por nada em troca, e talvez isso seja o que mais me magoe. Meu amor sempre foi libertário, sem cobranças. A única coisa que eu esperava era que você me respeitasse. E aí você foi e me traiu de tal forma que...

- Que eu consegui quebrar você por inteiro. - ele admitiu em voz baixa. Minha vontade de machucá-lo fisicamente surgiu não sei de onde, mas forcei para que ela sumisse. _Calma, Bella. Calma._

Continuei após um longo suspiro.

- Consegue entender agora porque eu nunca quis olhar pra sua cara enquanto você tentava se explicar? Pra mim você tinha se tornado um estranho. Uma pessoa que eu não conhecia, porque eu nunca imaginei que você fosse ser capaz de fazer algo como aquilo. Você não era mais o _meu_ Edward. Era só um cara que tinha partido meu coração, me traído e me largado.

- Você tem razão. Eu não era mais eu mesmo naquela época. Já deixei isso claro.

- Então como eu poderia agir de forma diferente? Essa era a minha lógica na época, por mais errada e prejudicial que fosse. Eu não queria me afastar do passado que me fez tão feliz. Não encarando a realidade era a melhor forma de manter vivo e protegido tudo o que eu tinha de bom dentro de mim.

Minha última frase saiu estrangulada pelo choro que já despontava há minutos. Eu limpei meu rosto discretamente quando fomos interrompidos pelo meu celular.

A contragosto, peguei e vi que minha filha ligava. Ela já estava aflita perguntando onde eu tinha me enfiado hoje, pois já eram quase nove da noite. Afirmei que chegaria em casa em vinte minutos, rezando para que ela não tivesse notado minha voz chorosa.

- Você precisa ir? - perguntou Edward.

Ele também não parecia muito melhor do que eu. A agonia estampada em seu semblante me deu um infantil sentimento de satisfação; Era uma sensação torpe de revanche, e eu tinha plena consciência que era prejudicial a ambos. Respirei fundo pela milésima vez hoje, a fim de me manter longe dos pensamentos ruins e focada no que minha mente precisava nesse momento.

- Preciso. Acho que já chega por hoje. - falei me levantando e deixando uma nota na mesa. - Eu pago dessa vez. Você paga na próxima quinta.

Seu olhar esperançoso foi fácil notar.

- Vai haver a próxima quinta?

- A gente _precisa_ da próxima quinta. - respondi me ajeitando e pronta para partir. Edward se levantou, mas eu o impedi de vir atrás de mim.

- Está escuro lá fora. - ele argumentou.

- Eu parei o carro aqui na porta, não tem problema. Tchau, Edward.

- Tchau... Se cuida.

Virei as costas deixando-o ali na cafeteria vazia.

Quando cheguei em casa, tomei um banho e coloquei um confortável pijama para passar o resto da noite vendo um filme com Claire. Mas não sem parar de pensar como tinha corrido o encontro de hoje.

Eu podia dizer que sim, eu compreendia agora um pouco melhor suas motivações, embora ainda tentasse entender o que o levou a criar aquilo dentro de si - sua crise de pânico. Fiz uma nota mental para pesquisar um pouco mais sobre o assunto quando acordasse.

Mas eu podia imaginar algumas teorias. Edward sempre fora tão preocupado com o futuro, e acabou esquecendo de viver o presente, encarar de frente nossos problemas. Por outro lado, agora eu sabia e admitia que nosso relacionamento também estivera abalado há tempos.

Minha dúvida e receio era se talvez a rotina não tivesse matado o casamento, pouco a pouco, muito antes de tudo acontecer. Aguentar a pressão de ter uma família para sustentar aos dezenove anos não havia como ser saudável para ninguém. Nem para ele nem para mim.

Uma enormeparte minha queria crer na hipótese de Edward não tinha tido uma culpa solitária para a nossa separação. Eu nunca fui perfeita, e tinha consciência disso. Agora o que faltava era que eu conseguisse aceitar essa teoria. Seria muito mais fácil para ambos.

Nessa noite eu pude dormir com o coração um pouco mais quieto. No fundo, eu sabia que estava de frente a uma possível uma conclusão a respeito disso - dos seus motivos que eu tanto relutei para aceitar.

Talvez um passo mais perto de perdoar Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Para saber mais sobre a síndrome do pânico eu li um pouco desse site ****www. psicoterapia .psc .br/ scarpato/ panico. html ****Então me perdoem se houver algum erro sobre o assunto.**

**Se tiverem perguntas sobre qualquer coisa da fic, podem me perguntar. Não mordo! ****Deixem reviews e me façam feliz? Oh, quanto mais feliz eu fico, mais rápido eu escrevo. ;)**

**Até semana que vem,  
><strong>**Beijo!**


	25. Cap 24: O Passado

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, que tem me ajudado MUITO a deixar essa história mais coerente. Tenho uma beta linda s2**

**Poxa poxa, cadê todas as leitoras que me pediram tanto pra postar? Apareçam, moças! Eu volteeeei! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: O Passado<strong>

Meu fim de semana correu tranquilo. Eu havia combinado de sair no sábado com Mary, a noiva para quem eu seria madrinha. Seu casamento com Garrett estava perto - eles subiriam o altar dentro de um mês -, e ela já tinha começado a fazer os ajustes nos vestidos das madrinhas. A procura do vestido ideal, apesar de cansativa, foi uma distração muito bem vinda à minha cabeça sobrecarregada de pensamentos confusos.

Sozinha em casa no domingo, pude colocar em dia algumas leituras, incluindo a pesquisa sobre as crises de pânico, como prometi a Edward.

Após algumas horas lendo sobre o assunto, eu fui capaz de ver que tudo o que ele me dizia era verídico. Não que eu tivesse duvidado, mas ler e conhecer tantos casos que se assemelhavam ao dele me dava mais segurança.

Entretanto, tudo aquilo só me deixava com um sentimento misto de curiosidade e ressentimento que eu não conseguia evitar. De fato, me sentia mais curiosa para saber os momentos cruciais na vida dele que eu havia perdido ou deixado passar. Porém era justamente o que me magoava. _Ainda_.

Eu tinha toda a intenção de abordar com ele minhas dúvidas a respeito disso, embora outra coisa me deixasse encucada no momento. Na minha mente, por Edward ter escondido tantas coisas de mim enquanto vivemos juntos, então havia grandes chances de que muitas de suas atitudes fossem, também, uma mera fachada.

Não consegui evitar. Eu fiquei me perguntando se, enquanto enfrentávamos a nossa crise silenciosa, cada vez que ele dizia que me amava era uma invenção. Algo para me deixar satisfeita, só da boca pra fora. Me perguntei se naqueles últimos meses seus sorrisos tinham mesmo um significado e seus carinhos tinham o mesmo afeto.

Era uma linha de pensamento mórbida e masoquista, pois doía sequer cogitar o passado como sendo uma grande mentira.

Mas eu tratei de centrar minha cabeça. Sabia que não adiantava nada ficar só enchendo minha mente de negatividade. Talvez se eu soubesse como ele sentia-se de fato naquela época ao meu lado, agora eu poderia ser capaz de me desvencilhar de vez desse passado que me fez tão feliz. O passado que era o meu veneno e antídoto, tudo no mesmo frasco.

Caso Edward me dissesse que ele havia fingido felicidade ao meu lado, nada iria mudar. Já estava feito, e esse só seria mais um item na conta de seus erros. Caso me dissesse o contrário, bom... Ao menos eu ficaria mais tranquilizada e poderia recordar aquele tempo com menos rancor.

Quando cheguei em casa na quarta-feira daquela semana, encontrei Claire no sofá assim que entrei pela porta da cozinha. Ela se levantou rapidamente e veio até a mim, me abraçando e beijando antes que eu pudesse terminar de tirar meu tailleur e bolsa.

- Meu Deus, mas que amor todo é esse? - respondi rindo e tentando retribuir aos afagos. Ela se afastou e me olhou com aqueles imensos olhos verde acinzentados.

Eu conhecia bem aquele olhar.

- Marie Claire, o que você aprontou?

- Nada, mãe! Poxa. - ela choramingou, pegando minha não e nos encaminhando para o sofá. - Vem cá, quero te contar um negócio.

Sentando-se, Claire começou a mexer nos dedos nervosamente. Respirou duas vezes antes de erguer os olhos para mim e falar de uma vez.

- Mãe, você lembra do Jacob... o irmão da Rachel, né? E eu falei que a gente tava saindo...

- Sim. - Eu franzi o cenho com uma pontada de receio por onde isso iria chegar.

- É, então... A gente... a gente tá namorando. - ela falou com cautela, testando minha reação.

Só que eu não me surpreendi. Lembrava muito bem de quando ela havia me contado sobre seu primeiro beijo e como estava quase namorando com esse menino. Seria apenas natural. Por isso mesmo, estranhei seu nervosismo ao me contar aquilo.

- Espere, você já tinha me dito que estavam quase namorando. Qual é a novidade?

- Quero dizer que agora estamos namorando _firme_. Há duas semanas.

- E por que não me contou antes?

- Ah, sei lá. Você estava tão tensa nessas últimas semanas...

Então minhas suspeitas de que havia alguma coisa acontecendo com minha filha estavam certas. Suspirei com o sentimento de falha que me atingiu.

- Isso é muito legal, filha. Fico feliz por você. - sorri tentando mostrar interesse.

- É, só que... tem mais.

Está bem, _agora_ eu tinha começado a ficar preocupada.

- Mais?

- Ele quer vir aqui... Pra falar com você.

- Falar comigo?

- É, pra... pedir pra gente sair. Oficialmente. Ele quer me levar pra jantar essa semana.

- Só um jantar? - expirei. - Filha, ele não precisa vir até aqui pedir permissão pra isso.

- Não?

- Não, ué. Por incrível que pareça, eu confio no Jake. Ele é um bom rapaz, eu conheço a família dele há anos... Não vejo porquê.

Seus olhos piscaram duas vezes antes que ela se mexesse.

- Certo. - ela pareceu suspriar de alívio. - Já volto.

Assisti confusa enquanto Claire dava meia volta e saía pela porta da frente. Que diabos essa garota estava fazendo? Ela voltou dois minutos depois com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntei.

- Ah, bom, o Jake estava lá fora esperando na bicicleta. Eu mandei ele ficar lá enquanto você não chegava. Mas como você disse que não precisava entrar... Falei que ele podia ir embora.

- Clarie! Não acredito que você deixou o menino lá fora esse tempo todo. E como eu não o vi quando cheguei?

- Você entrou pela garagem, né. - ela deu de ombros, mas meu cerébro logo recordou-se de um fato que me fez entrar em modo de mãe superprotetora. _Ah não._

- Filha, senta um instante. - pedi, e ela aquiesceu. - Por acaso... O Jake tem vindo aqui enquanto eu não estou em casa?

Eu sabia muito bem o que dois adolescentes eram capazes de fazer sozinhos numa casa. Meu único instinto era evitar que qualquer coisa fora do meu controle pudesse acontecer.

- Ah, algumas vezes ele me traz depois do ensaio da banda e eu convido pra ficar a tarde aqui me fazendo companhia. Estamos de férias, né. - ela deu de ombros, aparentemente sem compreender o que eu queria dizer. - Por quê?

- É só que... Eu não sei se é certo ele vir aqui quando eu não estiver.

- Do que está falando?

- Estou falando de vocês dois sozinhos sem supervisão. - suspirei. - Olha só, eu não posso proibir que ele venha, porque proibir é sempre pior, mas... Eu posso te pedir, por favor, que mantenha esses encontros quando eu estiver por perto?

- Mas mãe... - ela começou a protestar e então seu rosto se transformou para um tom de rosa intenso quando sua ficha caiu. - Ai, mãe! Não! Se você tá falando isso porque acha que a gente vai fazer... _aquilo_... Não, nada a ver! Eu só tenho quatorze anos, é muito cedo pra isso.

- Eu sei, meu amor, mas seu namorado tem quase dezoito. Você nem faz ideia de como é essa idade. Você acaba cedendo por pressão, e...

- Mãe, o Jacob me respeita. Pode ficar tranquila. E eu não estou nada pronta, nem mesmo pra ceder por pressão. Na verdade, estamos longe disso. Tudo o que a gente faz é conversar ou ver um filme ou jogar videogame. Não fazemos nada... sexual. - ela explicou suavemente, e eu enxerguei uma vulnerabilidade em sua expressão que era nova para mim.

Ela obviamente ainda era ingênua o bastante para não entender que sexo não era apenas a conjunção carnal, e sim uma série de experimentações anteriores entre duas pessoas. Os beijinhos inocentes daqui a pouco não seriam mais tão inocentes assim. E eu sentia a necessidade de alertá-la de alguma forma, mesmo que não pensasse que esse momento chegaria tão rápido.

- Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você. - afirmei. - Mas eu quero que você esteja preparada pra quando achar que for a hora certa. Você tem que ter em mente de que essas coisas simplesmente... acabam acontecendo. É inevitável num relacionamento, entende?

- Mãe, não tem nem três meses que eu beijei pela primeira vez. Posso te garantir que o processo aqui é lento.

- Ok. É claro que eu preferia que você esperasse bastante tempo. Pelo menos até ter maturidade suficiente, mas... Se você sentir que alguma coisa está perto de rolar... Me avise, ok? A gente vai tomar as precauções.

- Você quer dizer... a pílula?

- Se for o caso, sim. Vamos buscar as melhores opções.

Ela assentiu. Ficou ali em silêncio por mais alguns momentos, e foi impossível desvendar seus pensamentos.

- Quer falar mais alguma coisa? - eu perguntei.

- Hm... não. Por enquanto não. - respondeu mordendo o interior da bochecha. Eu me aproximei e envolvi seus ombros em um meio abraço.

- Hey. Não fica assustada não, tá?! Isso é normal. Coisas da vida que a gente tem que lidar quando cresce.

- Não consigo evitar, com esse papo. - ela quase sussurrou. - Na minha cabeça só os adultos fazem sexo. E agora eu... Ter a possibilidade de fazer isso é... Não estou pronta pra encarar essa responsabilidade.

- Que milagre a senhorita _Quero-ter-16-anos_ agora está renegando a vida adulta?

- Sei lá, é estranho. Não tinha pensado nessas coisas antes. Eu só queria ter 16 anos e um carro.

Eu ri e beijei sua testa.

- Depois você traz ele aqui pra jantar. Posso conhecê-lo melhor.

Assentindo, ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e suspirou.

- Eu gosto muito dele. De verdade.

- Eu sei, estou vendo na sua cara. Veio toda boba lá de fora.

Ela soltou um gemido frustrado.

- Ai, será que virei uma daquelas garotas romantiquinhas melosas? - reclamou. - Que saco.

- Todo mundo fica assim quando se apaixona. Todo mundo...

Antes de dormir, Claire me fez prometer que eu não contaria nada a Edward sobre o namoro. Eu concordei, contanto que ela resolvesse contar em breve. Ela disse que precisava preparar o terreno, sejá lá o que isso significava.

Na quinta-feira, o meu dia começou diferente.

Era aniversário de Carmen, minha ex-chefe, e passamos a manhã comemorando em uma festa bastante ostensiva para uma redação de revista. Era um dos poucos, ou melhor, _único_ dia que a nossa querida editora abdicava algumas horas de trabalho para uma confraternização entre os funcionários. Sim, no seu aniversário. Chamá-la de egocêntrica seria pouco.

Por outro lado, nós fomos obrigados a trabalhar a mais durante a tarde, pois Carmen continuava sendo Carmen, e eu precisei ficar até às oito da noite na redação. Meus planos de encontrar Edward no Joe's tiveram que ser adiados para o dia seguinte, após eu ligar e confirmar com ele.

O problema todo da sexta-feira começou quando acordei e vi a tempestade negra se formando logo cedo.

Fui trabalhar xingando todas as gerações de quem havia inventado o sistema capitalista, e trabalhei sem energias o dia todo. Às seis em ponto, juntei minhas coisas e saí sem olhar para trás, pronta para meu fim de semana. Mas antes, eu tinha um encontro.

Estava no carro em direção ao Joe's Caffé quando meu celular tocou.

- Edward? - atendi.

- Oi, Bella. Olha, eu acabei de chegar aqui... O lugar está fechado. O que a gente faz?

- Fechado? Eu estou quase chegando.

- Tem uma placa aqui, diz que não abre às sextas. Que tipo de lugar em Nova York não abre às sextas?

- Ah, merda. Eu sei. Tinha esquecido disso. Tem alguma coisa a ver com a religião do dono... - falei, e o avistei quando virei a esquina, desligando o telefone. Assim que atravessei a avenida, porém, os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair e em poucos segundos já chovia torrencialmente.

Parei na frente da marquise onde Edward se abrigava e abaixei o vidro.

- Entra aí. - chamei. Ele olhou por um momento, deliberando.

- Eu pego um taxi, não tem problema. - respondeu.

- Para de besteira, Edward. Vai ficar todo molhado aí. Entra logo.

Esperei enquanto ele corria até o carro e abria a porta, sentando no banco ao meu lado. Felizmente, não estava molhado o bastante para estragar o assento.

- Obrigado. - ele falou.

- Cadê o seu carro?

- Emprestei pra Tanya... O carro dela teve um problema, e como eu vou a pé para o trabalho...

- Entendi. - falei e suspirei, reparando que ainda estávamos parados na frente do café fechado. O silêncio estava pesado entre nós. Devia ser a primeira vez que ele entrava no meu carro, e por algum motivo meu cérebro resolveu tomar conhecimento disso.

- Então... Você quer ir pra outro lugar ou prefere desmarcar? - ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Não quero desmarcar. Vamos procurar algum restaurante.

Dei partida novamente e segui em direção aos restaurantes que eu já conhecia nas redondezas. O problema é que sair debaixo de chuva em Nova York, justamente na hora do rush, devia ser considerado uma loucura, pois o trânsito ficava insuportável. Nós perdemos pelo menos uma hora nas poucas ruas que consegui andar, e para fechar o combo furada, todos os cinco estabelecimentos que paramos estavam lotados. Aparentemente, todo mundo tinha sempre a mesma ideia de sair na sexta-feira para um happy hour.

- Mas que merda. - xinguei baixo ao pararmos em mais um semáforo vermelho. De canto de olho, senti Edward virar e me encarar.

- Posso dar uma sugestão? - falou.

- Qual? - virei, já irritada pelos planos terem dado errado mais uma vez.

- A gente pode ir pra minha casa. Eu sei que você não se sente confortável, mas... Ela está vazia.

Eu estava tão desconsertada que logo concordei, e dirigi para seu apartamento rezando para que eu não estivesse formando uma arapuca contra mim mesma. O propósito principal desses encontros consistia em uma oportuniadade para que Edward e eu pudéssemos conversar em um lugar neutro, para que pudéssemos nos encontrar no meio - e não que tivéssemos qualquer tipo de vantagem sobre o outro. Por isso eu havia insistido em nos encontrarmos no café.

E agora eu estava aqui. Sentada na mesa de seu apartamento pela primeira vez desde a nossa conversa decisiva em julho, quase dois meses atrás.

- Pois bem, qual é a pauta de hoje? - ele brincou, trazendo duas xícaras de chocolate quente para se juntar a mim.

Eu bufei, cansada.

- Quem dera que isso aqui fosse como a revista... Pelo menos lá eu tenho controle sobre as coisas.

- Eu gosto desse aspecto. Do fato de não termos controle aqui. Acho que é esse o momento pra gente falar tudo o que precisa ser dito mesmo. Já perdemos tempo demais deixando coisas não ditas ou falando meias verdades.

- Você tem razão. - falei e bebi um gole, aprovando o chocolate. - Está muito bom.

Ele sorriu.

- Faço o que posso.

- Você sempre foi um desastre na cozinha. - comentei, rindo com a lembrança que tive. - Lembro de quando te encontrei tentando cozinhar um ovo, mas esqueceu de colocar água.

- Ah, nem lembre disso. Eu não me orgulho, ok? - ele riu. - Tive que aprender a me virar sozinho. Hoje em dia eu faço algumas coisas.

- Duvido.

- Bom, eu consigo discar o número da pizzaria de olhos fechados. Não é o bastante?

Eu ri.

- Você tem é sorte de trabalhar em um hotel que tem uma cozinha tão boa. Claire jamais iria querer voltar aqui caso você não fornecesse comida boa de verdade.

- Bella, isso machuca. - ele fingiu mágoa colocando uma mão no peito. - E nem vem com lição de moral. Eu bem sei que você não é a melhor cozinheira do mundo também.

- Eu não tenho tempo de cozinhar, é outra história. Acho que eu cozinho razoavelmente bem. Tenho a habilidade que se adquire depois de ser mãe. A gente tem que achar qualquer forma de alimentar os filhos, não é?

Ele assentiu.

- Você fazia os melhores brownies, sabia? Eu adorava chegar em casa e beliscar um pouco de brownie com sorvete.

- Acho que Claire herdou de você essa loucura por doces. Culpa sua.

- Pelo menos não temos histórico de diabetes na família. - ele deu de ombros, sem um pingo de vergonha, rindo antes de tomar mais chocolate, e eu fiz o mesmo.

Era tão mais fácil ficar aqui apenas falando sobre amenidades e situações agradáveis do passado. Isso é, até me lembrar do simples fato de que eu não assava doces há anos. Isso dizia muita coisa sobre meus hábitos adquiridos após nossa separação.

- Eu parei de fazer brownies, eles começaram a dar errado. - suspirei. - Acho que fiquei tanto tempo sendo amarga que nenhum doce deu certo mais...

Edward me fitou por um segundo antes de desviar os olhos, parecendo não saber o que dizer. Não havia muitos argumentos contra a verdade, afinal.

- É, eu... Eu também nunca mais peguei no meu violão, sabe. - ele respondeu com a voz resignada. - Está ainda guardado na casa da minha mãe.

- Eu já caí no sono tantas vezes ouvindo aquele violão... - recordei, sacudindo a cabeça para me livrar do aperto na garganta que senti. Pela mudança do tom da nossa conversa, achei que seria o melhor momento para começar a questioná-lo sobre o que estava na minha cabeça essa semana. - Sabe, Edward, eu... Eu já te disse, tenho pensado tanto sobre o passado. Algumas memórias vem às vezes sem eu querer.

- Eu sei como é. Também tenho sentido isso mais forte do que nunca.

- Nós fomos muito felizes, não? Nós éramos felizes... de _verdade_? - falei, terminando em uma pergunta.

- Claro que sim, Bella. - respondeu suavemente. - Há alguma dúvida nisso?

- É só porque... Eu fico me perguntando se você foi mesmo feliz ao meu lado. Ao menos nos primeiros anos.

Ele me encarou com o semblante sério.

- Por que está questionando isso agora, Bella?

- O que eu quero dizer é... Você sofreu calado com tudo que passava com sua família e os seus problemas pessoais. Então eu não sei se em algum momento você passou também a sofrer com a nossa convivência, com tudo o que estávamos enfrentando juntos. Eu não tinha como saber. - minha voz soou mais triste do que eu pretendia. - Por isso eu tenho medo de que algum dia você tenha fingido estar feliz só pra me deixar contente e eu nunca reparei, como não reparei em muitas outras coisas.

Ele olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

- Eu já te disse. Eu nunca fui tão feliz quanto nos momentos em que vivi ao seu lado. E eu jamais fingi, eu não teria sido capaz.

- Nem quando você me disse que aquela não era a vida que você desejava levar? - perguntei, me recordando da briga mais dura que já tivemos, e que me marcou tanto que eu ainda sabia de cor as suas palavras na discussão.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu me envergonho muito de ter falado isso, ainda mais pra você, que não merecia ouvir... Sim, eu estava muito insatisfeito com o rumo que tudo estava tomando, mas não tinha nada a ver com _você_. Era só a situação, tudo ao meu redor que me deixava infeliz. - falou, e eu vi um sorriso discreto e carinhoso surgir em seus lábios. - Na verdade, você e Claire eram sempre as melhores partes do meu dia, mesmo que eu não demonstrasse o bastante... Nos meus momentos mais obscuros, me dava uma pontada de felicidade saber que eu podia virar o rosto e ver nossa filha desenhando na mesa da cozinha com uma concentração adorável, enquanto você falava no telefone com uma amiga, rindo sobre besteiras da TV, brincando com seu cabelo e sendo jovem. Aquilo era meu porto seguro, meu verdadeiro lar.

A nostalgia da cena que havia se repetido inúmeras vezes me atingiu em cheio, e eu me esforcei para não derramar lágrimas. Eu sentia falta daquilo. Não havia como negar. Meu coração ardeu com a vontade de ter aquela familiaridade de volta. Mas _como_?

Me perguntei se talvez eu tivesse esperado tempo demais para agir. Talvez agora fosse tarde e eu nunca teria uma família como aquela novamente.

- Quer dizer que você ficava prestando atenção em todas as minhas conversas, é? - eu brinquei para despistar, secando um pouco meus olhos marejados.

- Não muito. Eu ficava satisfeito só em ouvir sua voz. Me acalmava.

- Eu acredito em você, então. Se minha voz te acalmava e não te irritava, mesmo depois de tantos anos... Só podia ser mesmo amor de verdade. - eu falei em tom de brincadeira, mas completamente honesta.

- Não precisa duvidar dos meus sentimentos, Bella. Eles sempre foram verdadeiros, mesmo nos momentos em que estiveram mais confusos. Eu prometo.

Assenti, experimentando dar uma chance ao que ele dizia. Sentia meu coração mais acalentado ao crer que as memórias felizes podiam continuar lá, reais, e que eu poderia relembrá-las sem qualquer dor. Ao menos era isso que eu esperava que acontecesse a partir de agora.

Respirei fundo em meio a um misto de nostalgia boa e tristeza. O sentimento agridoce não me incomodou, porém, pois eu sabia que era um grande passo. Ao menos dessa vez a saudade veio acompanhada de ternura, não de mágoa.

- Nós tínhamos mais problemas do que eu queria enxergar, e nós dois pisamos na bola muitas vezes, não? - Prossegui. - Faltou maturidade pra encarar os fatos.

- Faltou maturidade pra tantas coisas. - ele assentiu.

- Você acha que talvez... Talvez a rotina tenha acabado com o que tínhamos antes mesmo de você me abandonar? - eu joguei minha hipótese, para ver o que ele responderia. - Talvez a gente fosse terminar tudo de qualquer forma se você não tivesse partido. Mesmo sendo felizes...

Vi Edward ponderar por uns segundos até balançar a cabeça lentamente.

- Não. Eu não acharia uma hipótese tão absurda, caso eu não soubesse exatamente a forma como agi e o motivo. Acho que ficamos abalados pela rotina como todo casal, mas eu não diria que isso _acabou_ com o casamento. A gente ainda podia dar um jeito, se tivéssemos tido a oportunidade de batalhar pela relação caso eu não tivesse... partido.

- Ou talvez não, Edward. Como você acha que a gente iria conseguir batalhar contra problemas que nem mesmo admitíamos ter?

- Eu não tenho uma resposta pra isso, só sei que... Eu faria o meu melhor. Posso te garantir.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Ele sorriu, a malícia brilhando em seus olhos.

- Posso te perguntar por que você ainda precisa me perguntar se pode me perguntar coisas?

Eu franzi o cenho por um momento tentando entender o que ele havia dito, e então eu ri para sua tentativa de me deixar tonta. Edward sempre vinha com o humor mais bobo possível... e eu sempre caía.

- Estou falando sério. - disse no que pareceu mais um choramingo, o que só o divertiu mais. Eu deixei ele ter seu momento, até que se recompôs.

- Claro que pode. Pergunte o que quiser.

- Você continua pondo toda a culpa em si mesmo? Sobre tudo o que aconteceu com a gente.

Todo o resquício de humor em sua feição se extinguiu.

- Você acha que continuo me culpando?

- Acho. Porque você acabou de dizer que não concorda com o que eu falei. A minha impressão é que você nunca se perdoou pela sua escolha errada, e nem conseguiu ainda superar isso.

Ele soltou um suspiro longo.

- Como vou superar uma dor tão grande que eu causei a vocês? Eu venho tentando todos esses anos, mas... é difícil.

- Me diga, Edward... Como você acha que eu posso te perdoar, se nem você se perdoou? Eu já disse que esses encontros estão servindo pra muita coisa, mas eu queria que principalmente servisse para acharmos alguma solução em comum. Alguma coisa que me faça aceitar o que você fez, e que nós possamos seguir em frente com as nossas vidas.

- Isso significa que você está tirando a culpa de mim?

Eu suspirei. - Eu não mais quero ficar achando culpados, porque eu já entendi que cada um tem sua parcela nisso. Você só pisou _muito_ _mais_ na bola do que eu.

Ele pausou e molhou os lábios. E enfim respondeu minha primeira pergunta.

- Bella, sim, eu já me perdoei. Tenho trabalho nisso esses anos todos na terapia... Mas não significa que eu consiga superar completamente o que eu fiz, ou que eu não viva com medo de errar novamente. Isso já faz parte do meu sistema, não posso evitar.

- Bom. Que bom que você se perdoa. - eu assenti. - Mas não acha que aliviaria um pouco o peso dos seus ombros se você reconhecesse que houve um momento em que paramos de funcionar como um casal saudável, e isso acabou nos prejudicando?

Ele pareceu completamente cético.

- Eu concordo que tivemos problemas, mas não muda nada. Eu pirei e caí fora. Parti seu coração dessa maneira, e não enquanto nós dois arruinávamos nossa relação.

- Você tem conversado com seu terapeuta sobre o que eu pedi?

- Sobre você... você também ter negligenciado meus problemas naquela época?

- Isso.

Ele assentiu, desviando o olhar.

- Sim, Bella. Estamos conversando. - respondeu quase mecanicamente.

- E então? - pressionei, mas ele ficou calado. - Me fala, Edward, por favor.

Ele apenas respondeu quando voltou seu olhar para mim. Aquele que eu já tinha visto várias vezes. Seu olhar perdido, como se lutasse contra uma corrente forte demais.

- Lá no início, quando comecei a terapia, Stefan tentou me mostrar esse lado. Nós tentamos. Só que você tem que entender que... Na minha mente isso não é justo com você. Eu não consigo te responsabilizar pelas minhas ações. Me parece mais prejudicial ainda. Assim como é complicado pra você aceitar e perdoar meus erros, pra mim é complicado simplesmente aceitar que os _seus _existiram.

Estiquei minha mão para tocar seu antebraço. Ele olhou para minha mão enquanto me ouvia.

- Me prometa que vai repensar isso. - pedi novamente com a voz macia. Estava pedindo aquilo para mim e para ele, pois eu não conseguia mais ver seu rosto atormentado quando tocávamos em certos pontos.

Ele assentiu a cabeça, e enfim falou o que eu gostaria de ouvir.

- Prometo que vou repensar. Prometo que vou me esforçar, Bella.

Sorri em agradecimento, apertando seu braço ligeiramente antes de voltar a pegar minha caneca.

- Obrigada. É só o melhor a fazer.

- Eu que te agradeço por estar tão empenhada. Significa muito pra mim.

- Eu só cheguei a um ponto que não tinha volta, Edward... Eu preciso disso. E tenho certeza que você também.

- É só que é tudo muito novo. - seu queixo abaixou, e de repente ele pareceu acanhado. - Eu tenho que me acostumar a ver um sorriso no seu rosto quando você olha pra mim, e não a carranca que você costumava fazer até pouco tempo atrás... E pretendo que seja assim sempre, a partir de agora.

Seu olhar demorou-se sobre o meu por alguns segundos, e embora eu não soubesse distinguir sua expressão, eu sabia que ele parecia feliz. Meu coração acelerou uma batida por razão nenhuma, e eu logo corrigi minha postura para espantar aquela sensação estranha.

Eu não respondi. Não saberia o que dizer, de qualquer forma.

Após o meu silêncio, Edward pediu licença para ir até o banheiro, me deixando sozinha na sala com meus pensamentos. O meu sistema de auto-análise que tinha me acostumado a fazer desde o início dessa nova fase da minha vida.

Então agora eu sabia e compreendia o processo de sua síndrome do pânico, o que havia sido o estopim para que ele me abandonasse. Agora eu compreendia que nosso sofrimento tinha muitas causas e não era apenas culpa dele. Ambos falhamos, afinal éramos apenas humanos. E tudo o que eu precisava era aceitar essas conclusões de corpo e alma.

Entretanto, ainda havia um sentimento estranho dentro de mim. Por que eu não conseguia ainda ficar satisfeita com todas as explicações que estava tendo sobre algo que sempre quis saber, mas relutei tanto contra? Faltava uma linha que uniria tudo. Agora eu só podia esperar essa linha aparecer.

Eu já podia sentir um orgulho de mim mesma por ter chegado tão longe. Com pequenos atos e atitudes eu começava a me sentir mais amadurecida a cada dia. A minha lição tinha sido aprendida, e eu tinha certeza que não seria capaz de cometer mais os mesmos erros. Nunca mais iria deixar de lado as pessoas ao meu redor que me amavam. Nunca mais deixaria a comunicação falhar. E principalmente, a lição fundamental - eu nunca mais iria me deixar ficar tão abalada pelos erros dos outros.

A vida era só minha e era só uma. E eu já começava a me sentir forte o bastante para vivê-la da forma como sempre mereci.

Me espreguicei na cadeira após terminar de tomar o chocolate na caneca. Era surreal ainda estar nesta sala, tendo esse tipo de conversa com Edward, de uma forma tão pacífica. Quando eu iria imaginar que nossas vidas tomariam esse rumo?

Ouvi o telefone tocando, me tirando das divagações. Edward veio correndo atendê-lo. Falou baixo, murmurando algumas palavras, e eu percebi que ele falava com a noiva. Quando desligou, veio direto para sentar em sua cadeira.

- Ela vem aqui? - perguntei. Ele me olhou com espanto, mas respondeu.

- Não... Ela queria entregar o carro, mas eu disse que tinha uma visita. Ela vem mais tarde.

- Uma _visita_. - bufei com uma risada debochada.

- É melhor assim. Se eu falasse que era você, Tanya iria começar a fazer perguntas.

- Edward, sei que não é da minha conta, mas... O que você está fazendo agora com sua noiva é uma canalhice enorme, sabe. - falei de uma vez aquilo que eu já tinha passado na minha cabeça tantas vezes, e não tinha coragem de dizer.

- Como assim? - ele perguntou confuso.

- Não entra na minha cabeça como você pôde dizer aquelas coisas pra mim sobre... sobre o que você ainda sente, e mesmo assim, ainda continuar com ela. Isso é tão mesquinho. Parece que você não aprendeu nada em toda sua vida.

Eu não havia esquecido do último trecho da carta que li naquele dia. Toda aquela história de que ele dormia com Tanya pensando em mim e ainda me amava era tão absurda que eu sequer permitia aceitar como verdade. Mas aparentemente era. Uma verdade doentia demais.

Seu suspiro soou triste e cansado.

- Você nunca entenderia...

- Tente. - o desafiei. - Me explique então. Por que você ainda continua com essa mulher se não a ama?

- Eu amo. Só não é... não é o maior amor do mundo. Ela não é a mulher da minha vida. Não posso evitar isso. O fato é que... Nós dois somos mesquinhos, não sou só eu. Nós dois nos beneficiamos dessa relação.

- O que isso significa? Você tem medo de perder seu emprego ou algo assim? E ela?

- Bella, por favor. Eu posso não ser totalmente equilibrado, mas acima de tudo sou um homem honesto. Eu jamais me envolveria com Tanya só para agradar o pai ou para conseguir subir na carreira. Não sou assim e nunca vou ser.

- Está bem, me desculpe. Mas então por quê, Edward? Por que não acabar de uma vez com uma relação que vocês dois sabem que não vai dar certo?

Ele hesitou em responder. Coçou a cabeça e jogou para dentro o restante do conteúdo em sua caneca. Limpou a boca com os dedos rapidamente, e só então voltou a me encarar para falar.

- Conheci Tanya em um momento muito sombrio da minha vida, e era a mesma ocasião para ela. Ela estava lá ao meu lado em um momento que me sentia sozinho e precisava de apoio... Tanya tem sido essa pessoa desde então. Sabe, eu nunca esqueço do dia a conheci. - ele sorriu, um pouco tristonho. - Um dia eu cheguei cedo demais no consultório de Stefan, e lá estava Tanya. Ela tinha só 21 anos. Era linda, aquele cabelo ruivo tão farto... Ela tinha uma energia tão pra cima, tão diferente da minha. E foi a primeira pessoa a me fazer sorrir depois de muito tempo... fazia meses e meses que eu não me sentia tão bem quanto me senti ao lado dela naqueles poucos minutos em que ficamos na sala de espera.

- Pelo jeito que você está falando nem parece que ela precisava estar num consultório de psicoterapia.

- É verdade. Eu mesmo me questionei quais seriam os motivos pra ela estar ali. Mas percebi aos poucos que seu jeito extrovertido era apenas uma casca. Quem olhasse de perto, via que seus olhos eram os de uma criancinha perdida e assustada. Uma parte de mim teve medo de que eu estivesse fazendo Claire sofrer como aquela jovem mulher parecia sofrer na vida… - ele expirou o ar, perdido nas lembranças. - Bom, nós nos tornamos amigos. Ano a ano, ela acompanhava o meu crescimento, me dava dicas com meu tratamento. Estava tentando encontrar uma resposta pra vida, e lá estava ela, sempre ao meu lado. Eu não acho que ela me entendia por completo, mas o importante era que eu havia achado alguém que se sentia tão perdido quanto eu, e que sabia me apoiar e me animar nos momentos certos. Tanya já estava há anos nessa batalha contra si própria.

- Ela... Ela tem algum vício? - perguntei com cautela. Edward assentiu.

- Tem. Ou teve… Anfetamina de remédios pra emagrecer, por um tempo, e outros antidepressivos. Volta e meia tem recaídas.

_Oh. Isso explica muita coisa do seu comportamento._

- Eu jamais podia imaginar… Isso é péssimo. - falei com sinceridade.

- Eu sei. Eu também não imaginava. Pra mim ela era só mais uma pobre garota rica abandonada afetivamente pela família porque ela foi criada longe de casa por um pai ausente, órfã de mãe...

- Essas recaídas foram recentes?

- Não, já tem uns cinco anos desde a última. Tanya precisou ser internada na reabilitação. Foi um susto enorme, porque ela quase teve uma overdose. Mas foi assim que eu acabei conhecendo seu pai, Joaquin. E esse homem... Esse homem me deu a chance de ter tudo o que tenho hoje, Bella.

- Joaquin Denali é um homem muito bom. - assenti, lembrando-me do encontro que tive com o dono do Le Printemps. - Mas o que isso tem a ver com ele? Você já não disse não tem medo de perder o emprego?

- Você deve saber, ele está doente. - Edward explicou. - E ano passado, quando ele me promoveu… Eu entendi que ele estava me preparando. Ele nunca me disse nada, mas eu compreendi tudo. Ele queria que eu assumisse o seu lugar, tanto na empresa quanto na vida de Tanya. Ele confiou em mim como um protetor da sua filha. É por isso, Bella. Eu fiz uma promessa a Joaquin. Iria cuidar de Tanya pelo tempo que eu pudesse, como gratidão a tudo o que eles haviam feito por mim.

Aquilo soava trágico. Injusto com todos os envolvidos nessa história. Porém eu sentia uma indignação e nem sabia o motivo exato.

- Mas… Como você pôde ser capaz de noivar com essa mulher só por piedade, Edward?

- Não foi piedade. Eu noivei porque… porque achei que seria a coisa certa e natural a fazer. Tanya e eu parecíamos uma parceria duradoura e quase perfeita. Ela me faz rir, me deixa leve de novo quando o meu estresse e as crises tomam conta de mim. E eu… eu sei dar o suporte que ela necessita. Sou eu quem a faz não desistir de melhorar a cada dia, e ela já teve tanto progresso... Entenda minha lógica, Bella.

Levei uns instantes para digerir o que ele dizia, suas palavras formando um turbilhão confuso dentro de mim. Edward tinha motivos racionais e leais para continuar noivo, e fazia sentido. Entranto, a situação continuava ridícula. Simplesmente absurda.

- Isso tudo é muito bonito na teoria, muito gentil da sua parte. Mas pra mim só parece que você... Que você está encurralado. Não sei como consegue dormir direito sabendo que continua vivendo uma mentira.

- Bella, eu disse que você não entenderia. Tanya me faz feliz, de uma forma ou de outra. Eu não posso ter quem meu coração manda de verdade, então... - ele gesticulou as mãos, deixando de falar o que quer que iria falar, e mudou de assunto. - Eu só não quero cometer o mesmo erro. Terminar com Tanya a essa altura significaria magoá-la imensamente, e não posso conviver com mais essa culpa de novo. Não posso.

Edward parecia completamente desamparado. Eu vi em seu olhar. E não pude deixar de sentir pena, sabendo que havia pouco que eu podia fazer para ajudá-lo. Ou melhor, pouco que eu podia fazer sem me queimar no caminho.

Eu não era tola. Sabia, pelo menos desde aquela vez em sua festa, que ele estaria mais do que disposto a voltar a ter um relacionamento comigo caso eu permitisse e _quisesse_. Mas eu não conseguia pensar nisso sem correr o risco de ficar maluca, então simplesmente deixei o pensamento lá no fundo escuro do baú, trancafiado a mil chaves.

- Você nunca vai se livrar dela e ser feliz pensando assim, Edward. - concluí. - Está só trocando um erro por outro. Você tem potencial pra sair dessa relação e procurar alguém que você ame de verdade.

- E você se importa com a minha felicidade? - ele ficou mais defensivo.

- Eu me importo sim. Eu não te odeio, acho que já deixei isso bem claro. Não desejo seu mal...

Ele abriu a boca para argumentar comigo, porém fomos interrompidos pelo som inesperado da fechadura sendo rodada por uma chave do lado de fora. Meu coração disparou com o susto. A porta se abriu antes que eu pudesse me virar na cadeira, e Edward levantou-se rapidamente.

- Tanya? - sua voz profunda perguntou.

- Então ela é a sua visita, Edward? - ouvi suas palavras acusatórias e todos os pelos do meu corpo se eriçaram com a raiva. - Trocou o nosso encontro de novo pra ficar com essa mulher?

Virei-me e levantei para encará-la. _Que mal educada essa doida._

- Anda, Edward. - ela pressionou. - Me explica o que vocês estavam fazendo aí!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: No próximo capítulo as coisas vão começar a melhorar **_**bastante**_**. Não fujammm.**

**Pra quem deixar review agora eu vou enviar um spoiler do capítulo 25 (tem instruções sobre como deixar email no meu perfil). ;)**

**Até semana que vem!**

**Beijos!**


	26. Cap 25: O Caminho Certo

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, a beta que é brasileira e não desiste nunca, e continua me apoiando nessa história mesmo depois de tudo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: O Caminho Certo<strong>

Os dois segundos de silêncio tenso foram o bastante para me deixar desconfortável. Eu já estava pegando minha bolsa para sair do apartamento de Edward o quanto antes.

- Tanya, não precisa se exaltar desse jeito. - ele a repreendeu em um tom que parecia mais paterno do que de um noivo. - Tenha respeito, por favor.

- Você mentiu pra mim e agora quer falar de respeito? - ela retrucou. Edward deu a volta na mesa e parou em frente à sua noiva. Eu assistia a cena pensando se tinha um jeito de desaparecer dali sem ninguém perceber.

- Não menti pra você. - ele falou e suspirou, certamente para se acalmar. - Bella e eu precisávamos discutir algumas coisas importantes. Só isso que estávamos fazendo.

Tanya enrugou os olhos, e então perguntou, desconfiada.

- Sobre a menina?

Edward me lançou um olhar nervoso, e logo assentiu rapidamente.

- Sim, sobre a nossa filha e... outras coisas. Eu só não te disse que era Bella, porque... Não sei, não veio a calhar.

Ela assentiu lentamente e virou-se para mim. Me senti como se estivéssemos em uma sala de aula, com a garota ciumenta encrencando com a inocente. Era tão ridículo que eu tive vontade de rolar os olhos, mas me limitei.

- Ok. Me desculpe, Bella. - falou de uma forma bem atravessada, claramente detestanto se desculpar. - Não foi minha intenção gritar com você.

- Tudo bem. - disse, e logo me encaminhei para a porta. - Eu já estava mesmo de saída.

- Bella, espera, não precisa ir assim. - Edward pediu, para minha surpresa. E para surpresa da noiva também.

- Não precisa? - ela perguntou. Antes que ele intervisse novamente, me apressei.

- Está tudo bem, Edward. Boa noite a vocês. - eu falei e saí porta afora.

Sequer me sentia ofendida, e talvez fosse porque agora eu podia perceber como era mesmo desequilibrada aquela moça. A única coisa que me fez refletir, enquanto eu descia no elevador foi se Tanya estava com ciúmes de mim. Bom, não me surpreendia, depois de tudo o que ele havia contado sobre sua relação com ela - e comigo. Agora estava explicado muito de seu comportamento ao meu redor, nos poucos encontros que tivemos.

Ela sentia-se ameaçada por mim, e uma pequena parte minha sentia satisfação por isso. Era um sentimento tão feio que eu o escondi debaixo do tapete rapidamente.

Para evitar que a situação na sala de Edward se repetisse no futuro, quando saí de sua casa enviei um SMS pedindo que falasse a Tanya toda a verdade sobre os nossos encontros semanais. Não tinha porquê esconder, afinal. Ele me respondeu pedindo desculpas pelo comportamento dela e me garantiu que diria mais tarde.

Por algum motivo eu não acreditei que ele realmente iria contar, então eu estava desde domingo lhe mandando mensagens de cobrança. Já era segunda-feira, e as mensagens de hoje estavam me entretendo durante uma enfadonha reunião mensal com anunciantes da revista.

_**Já falou?  
><strong>_**- Bella**

_**Ainda não. Ela está trabalhando.  
><strong>_**- Edward**

_**Eu sabia que você ia amarelar! Está com medo?  
><strong>_**- Bella**

_**Se ela cortar meu pinto fora a culpa é toda sua.  
><strong>_**- Edward**

Aquela me fez rir um pouco alto demais, e eu tampei a boca quando recebi olhares enviesados. E digitei a resposta.

_**Ela cortaria seu pinto se nós estivéssemos fodendo.  
><strong>__**Não estamos e não iremos. São apenas conversas.  
><strong>_**- Bella**

_**Você obviamente não conhece Tanya na TPM.  
><strong>_**- Edward**

_**Ela não é nenhum monstro. Conta logo!  
><strong>_**- Bella**

_**Você vai me salvar se ela vier atrás de mim com um machadinho?  
><strong>_**- Edward**

_**CONTA LOGO. Tchau.  
><strong>_**- Bella**

E assim baixei o celular para prestar atenção ao que diziam. Foi só no meio da tarde, quase saindo do trabalho, quando de repente eu reparei no que tinha acontecido.

Edward e eu estivemos trocando mensagens, pacificamente, brincando um com o outro, como amigos faziam.

Apesar do conteúdo por trás das mensagens, aquilo me divertiu, eu não podia negar. Não sabia o que isso signficava, mas pela primeira vez não senti desgosto ao ver seu nome estampado na pequena tela do aparelho. Eu estava rindo de suas piadas e escondendo minha diversão dos colegas para não ser pega, adorando a novidade daquilo e o aspecto proibitivo. Eu havia partilhado um momento com Edward sem atritos, estampando um sorriso no meu rosto.

Era tudo tão incomum. Eu só podia constatar que algo fundamental havia começado a mudar na dinâmica da nossa interação, e me acalentava perceber que era algo positivo.

Na terça-feira, meu telefone tocou quando saí do elevador no horário de almoço. Atendi confusa.

- Edward?

- Tem planos pra almoçar?

- Ahm... Bom, só almoçar. Por quê? - perguntei passando pelo hall de entrada do prédio da New York Week.

- Porque... estou te chamando pra ir almoçar.

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, saí para a rua e quase esbarrei em Edward do lado de fora. Guardei o celular na bolsa, e o vi colocando o dele no bolso do paletó.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - inquiri.

- Tive que vir resolver umas coisas na agência do banco aqui em frente. - falou ajeitando o cabelo de uma forma um tanto nervosa. - Então, quer vir comigo?

- E você ia entrar no prédio mesmo antes de saber minha resposta?

- Ah... Sim. Desculpe por isso. Se você não quer, eu vou embora sem problemas. - ele começou a se afastar, mas segurei seu pulso.

- Espera. - suspirei, vendo seus olhos que pareciam... esperançosos? Eu não conseguia entender o que ele estava tentando agora. - Tudo bem, vamos almoçar.

- Sério?

- Só se for pra me dizer que você já contou tudo pra sua noiva.

Seu sorriso se abriu, então.

- Vamos. Eu conheço um bom lugar.

Nós paramos a dez minutos dali em um pequeno e charmoso restaurante que servia comida italiana, numa rua que eu nunca tinha entrado. Não podia dizer que não estava impressionada.

- Como você sabia desse lugar? - perguntei após sentarmos na mesa para dois. O aroma no ar era delicioso e já fazia meu estômago roncar, mas por sorte o garçom tinha vindo rapidamente e anotado nossos pedidos.

- Bom, às vezes eu preciso lidar com roteiros turísticos e temos que oferecer alternativas de restaurantes. Conheço muitos lugares que ninguém conhece.

- Deve ser muito bom trabalhar em um lugar assim. - ponderei. - Além dos descontos que você deve ganhar. Muitas facilidades.

Ele riu.

- Quem dera. Ok, eu tenho alguns descontos com os nossos parceiros, mas trabalhar em um hotel não é fácil. Nas épocas de alta temporada é uma loucura.

Peguei um pedaço do pão caseiro que o garçom tinha servido e mordisquei.

- Engraçado, eu nunca pensei nesse aspecto. Deve ser muito corrido mesmo.

- Pois é, mas eu não posso dizer que não gosto.

- Então você pode dizer que sente-se satisfeito com seu trabalho? - perguntei, por curiosidade. - Digo, não só com o trabalho em si, mas com uma carreira que você nunca sonhou... Deve ser um pouco frustrante.

- Eu me sinto satisfeito sim. Se esse tipo de trabalho me realiza, aí já é outra história, mas... Eu gosto do que faço. Me distrai, faz passar o tempo, e eu ainda ganho por isso. - ele sorriu sutilmente. - Só que o melhor de tudo é que eu achei uma paixão nesse ramo.

- Qual?

- Nova York. Eu descobri que amo essa cidade. Tem tanta história, tanta cultura... É fascinante.

- Edward Cullen virou um intelectual cosmopolita? - brinquei. - O que o tempo não faz com uma pessoa, hm?

Ele riu.

- Você entendeu o que quis dizer.

- Entendi sim. Eu também gosto muito da cidade. Apesar de já ter tido meus altos e baixos com ela... - falei, me recordando de como nós dois amávamos passear pelas ruas, sem destino. - Antes de 2001 era tudo tão mágico aqui. Eu amava a agitação da cidade, a liberdade. Aí depois todo aquele caos aconteceu, e então minha própria vida mudou tanto... Sabia que eu considerei seriamente me mudar daqui?

- Quando? - perguntou ele, e logo viu a resposta na expressão desgostosa que eu fiz. - Não, nem precisa responder. Já imagino bem quando.

Era impressionante como o assunto nos rondava, mesmo que não estivéssemos falando diretamente sobre Edward ter saído de casa. Estava sempre lá, o elefante branco na sala. Será que nunca iríamos nos livrar disso?

- O que eu podia fazer? - suspirei, tentando manter a conversa o mais leve possível para evitar qualquer indigestão da comida. - Eu tinha que pensar em alguma solução pra me livrar de você e de todas as memórias nos lugares por onde eu passava... Os lugares onde vivemos nossa adolescência e fomos felizes.

- Eu nunca me perdoaria se você mudasse toda sua vida por causa do que eu fiz.

- Bem, mas eu mudei de vida, de uma forma ou de outra, não?

Edward desviou o olhar e limpou a garganta. Dei graças pois ele decidiu mudar o assunto naquela hora.

- Outro dia eu fui encontrar com minha mãe na St Patrick e passei por aquele parque perto da escola... Você não vai acreditar no que eu achei.

- O quê?

- A árvore-do-céu... - seu olhar pediu para que eu reconhecesse sobre o que ele falava. E é claro que eu reconhecia.

Como eu poderia esquecer do lugar onde eu matava aulas para ouvir um garoto falando besteiras no meu ouvido, sem preocupações na vida? Como poderia esquecer do lugar do meu primeiro beijo? Do _nosso_ primeiro beijo, e de tantos outros.

- Não acredito! Aquela onde a gente...

- Aham. - seu sorriso animado pela notícia me fez sorrir também.

- Caramba. Isso é tão estranho. Eu pensei que tivessem devastado todas as árvores daquele parque. Não tinham construído um teatro aberto ali?

- Sim, mas eles deixaram algumas na asa leste. E eu chequei, ainda tem as nossas iniciais no tronco.

- Mentira! Aquela árvore já deve ter passado por tanta coisa e nem era tão resistente assim.

- Acredite, ela está lá de pé. Se quiser um dia eu te mostro e provo como algumas coisas resistem ao tempo bom ou ruim. A natureza tem dessas.

Nós paramos o papo furado pois a comida chegou naquela hora. E eu fiquei incrivelmente feliz por ter aceitado um simples convite de almoço. Era tudo maravilhoso e nada daquilo que você esperaria comer ao meio dia em plena cidade.

Durante a sobremesa, me lembrei de perguntar sobre o que tinha me convencido a vir com Edward.

- Então, como foi com a Tanya? - inquiri após uma colherada na minha torta de maçã. - Você falou com ela, não falou?

- Falei. Ela deu um pouco de trabalho no início, mas logo aceitou. Eu disse que era pro meu próprio progresso e ela entendeu numa boa.

- Que bom. - disse. Reparei que ele estava há um tempo de olho na minha torta e então ofereci. - Quer um pedaço? Está uma delícia.

Mas ele pareceu não ouvir o que eu falei, e continuou perdido em pensamentos, até dizer.

- Isso é torta de maçã...

- Sim, o que tem de mais? - Edward estava me confundindo bastante hoje.

- Era só o que você conseguia comer quando estava grávida, não era?

- Como você lembra disso?

- Eu lembro de tudo, Bella. - ele sorriu misteriosamente. - Era torta e também sorvete de creme, não?

Eu só pude concordar.

- Aham... E às vezes batata frita.

- Isso mesmo. - falou e riu ligeiramente. - Foram quase nove meses comendo porcarias, e eu acompanhando. Meu pai brigava comigo todo dia por eu dar corda à sua pirraça com a comida, sabia?

- Ei, não era pirraça! - protestei. - Só me sentia enjoada demais. Cinco meses de enjôo, você não tem noção do que é isso.

- Não, mas eu estava ao seu lado o tempo todo. Eu entendi o que você passou. - concluiu com a voz suave.

- É, você estava o tempo todo ao meu lado. - concordei o que era verdade.

Terminei a torta minutos depois, e só então vi meu relógio com um susto.

- Nossa, já tenho que voltar pra redação. Até passei da hora.

- Tudo bem. Vou pedir a conta.

- Eu pago a minha parte.

- Claro que não, eu te convidei.

- Edward, nem comece. Você não me convidou, você só me chamou e eu aceitei.

- Dá no mesmo, eu devo essa gentileza.

- Se aceitei, eu já tinha em mente que iria pagar. - falei e suspirei. - Não vamos discutir por causa disso, ok? Não vamos estragar o almoço agradável que tive.

Vi suas sobrancelhas erguerem ligeiramente, talvez não acreditando que eu tivesse mesmo dito a última frase, tão naturalmente. Nem eu mesma acreditava no que tinha saído da minha boca.

- Tudo bem. - ele concordou, enfim. - Não vou estragar o seu almoço agradável.

Edward fez questão de me acompanhar de volta, mesmo eu dizendo que não era preciso. Nós paramos ao chegar na portaria da New York Week.

- Nos vemos na quinta? - ele perguntou.

- Sim. Eu ainda preciso... Você sabe, me acostumar com tudo. É tanta coisa nova pra assimilar, e eu preciso de um pouco mais de...

- Tempo. - ele completou o que eu queria dizer, e eu confirmei com um olhar. - Eu sei, também preciso. Não é só você que está tirando proveito disso. Eu pretendo cumprir a promessa que te fiz da última vez.

- Que bom. - falei com sinceridade, e virei para encará-lo.

Novamente, eu enxerguei em seus olhos algo diferente. Tentei decifrar o que tinha mudado. Quando ele me olhava antes de eu aceitar conversar e passar tudo a limpo, eu costumava ver a sua auto-piedade e seu arrependimento. Porém agora Edward parecia mais... _forte_. Mais seguro de si do que semana passada, e talvez até um pouco mais pra cima em seu ânimo. Havia um certo brilho que nunca esteve lá.

Talvez _eu_ também estivesse parecendo diferente aos olhos dele, pois um grande peso daquilo que me corroía por dentro estava começando a sumir.

- Bella?

- Sim.

- Obrigado. Por ter aceitado ir comigo. Foi uma ótima companhia.

- Não há de que. Eu gostei também.

- Então... Até quinta.

- Até.

Ambos ficamos calados por alguns segundos, até que Edward estendesse sua mão para eu apertá-la, como sempre fazíamos. Eu olhei sua mão estendida ali. Mas simplesmente não parecia a coisa certa.

Meus pés foram para frente antes que eu me refreasse, e eu acabei envolvendo meus braços ao seu redor. Ele ficou tenso até entender que eu estava o abraçando e então abraçou de volta. Não durou muito. Entretanto, foi simbólico o bastante para que eu tivesse vontade de falar em seu ouvido.

- Não quero mais brigar, Edward.

Assim, sem que eu precisasse dizer mais, apenas para que ele compreendesse que eu estava em paz.

Ele sussurrou um "eu sei" e me liberou, seus dedos levemente roçando sobre o trecho de pele que escapava da barra da minha blusa, obviamente deixando um arrepio ao passar. _Malditas terminações nervosas. Maldito nó que teima em se formar na minha garganta._

Antes de partir, Edward parou e abriu sua pasta.

- Eu quero te dar uma coisa... - eu esperei enquanto ele mexia ali dentro, ansiosa. Tirou um envelope branco e estendeu em minha direção.

- O que é isso? - perguntei, indo abrir o envelope, porém sua mão me interrompeu.

- Abra quando chegar em casa. Ou não abra, sei lá. - ele disse, parecendo incerto e nervoso consigo mesmo. - É só... Uma carta que eu escrevi pra você há uns dias. Você sabe, como aquelas...

Eu me senti ligeiramente boquiaberta por sua coragem. Pude reconhecer o esforço que deveria ser isso para ele.

- E você decidiu finalmente me entregar?

- Se nós já estamos nos abrindo e compartilhando tanta coisa, então eu pensei "por que não?". Eu precisava escrever isso aí naquele dia, aí só sentei e fui escrevendo... Se você não quiser ler, pode tacar fogo, não vou me importar.

- Deixa de bobagem, Edward. É claro que eu vou ler. - eu falei para evitar sua autocomiseração.

- Ok. - ele sorriu, parecendo mais calmo. - Mas não se sinta pressionada pelo que tem aí. Por favor. São só coisas que eu precisava expressar de alguma forma e não achava jeito.

- Entendo. É só mais uma forma de você me dizer coisas. Eu vou ler e então te falo o que achei.

- Está bem. - ele sorriu. - Bom trabalho.

Eu lhe ofereci um meio sorriso e entrei no saguão para voltar ao trabalho, deixando a carta na minha bolsa. Mas na volta, pouco consegui me concentrar nas tarefas.

O sentimento que tinha ficado após o almoço com Edward era novo, e uma importante descoberta não saía da minha cabeça: eu poderia me acostumar com essa convivência pacífica - mais do que isso, realmente prazerosa.

Era tão mais fácil do que viver constantemente com sua presença trocando farpas, com a mente cheia de pensamentos negativos e dúvidas que apenas me deixavam cansada.

Tavez fosse só isso - eu tinha chegado no meu limite. Aos poucos, verdades absolutas e os feios sentimentos enraizados iam caindo, um a um. E no final, agora a mágoa que eu guardei por tantos anos já não importava mais e nem fazia mais sentido, apesar de haver o risco do sabor da decepção imensa que eu vivi perdurar para sempre.

Eu tinha ficado cansada de lutar contra Edward, e quase inconscientemente, ao firmar nossos encontros no café, eu decidi lutar _junto a ele_, a favor da felicidade de ambos.

Sim, poderia tentar reconstruir nossa relação de amizade no fim disso tudo. Ter um vínculo maior seria positivo até para criarmos nossa filha com mais qualidade. Eu poderia ser amiga dele. Minha admiração tinha crescido muitos pontos hoje mesmo, quando ele me entregou aquele envelope. Edward tinha se tornado uma pessoa muito melhor do que eu podia imaginar - não sabia se por conta da maturidade ou por seu processo de autoconhecimento que ele já vinha tendo há anos, mas eu podia notar o seu imenso progresso. Eu reparava isso toda vez que o encontrava, e me sentia cada vez mais confortável com sua presença.

Seria a melhor das hipóteses que eu saísse de toda essa situação perdoando-o e conseguindo a minha felicidade, satisfeita e com meu amor próprio reconstruído, podendo além de tudo tê-lo como um amigo.

Sim, _seria_.

O problema todo começava com aquelas benditas cartas que eu li, pois agora eu sabia de coisas que se passavam na cabeça dele, e isso era irreversível. Todas as minhas ações em relação ao meu ex-marido atualmente estavam sendo baseadas principalmente no conteúdo daquilo que podia ter sido mantido em segredo para a eternidade, não fosse o meu estúpido acesso de raiva inconsequente naquela noite em sua festa de aniversário.

Não havia formas de fechar os olhos para o fato de que Edward ainda me amava.

Como eu sequer conseguiria lidar com isso agora? Como eu poderia tentar ser amiga do homem que tinha partido meu coração, mas continuou me amando todo o tempo, e ainda assim se comprometera com outra mulher? O seu amor era um impasse que eu não sabia como resolver no momento.

Se eu quisesse ter sua presença constante na minha vida, estaria arriscando uma possível dor de cabeça e teria que lidar com as consequências - afinal, como ele se comportaria daqui por diante? Como _eu_ me comportaria? E caso eu decidisse me manter afastada, tinha medo de sentir como se toda minha luta fora um fracasso, que eu sequer havia conseguido superar o passado e ter sido capaz de conviver amigavelmente com o pai da minha filha.

Tudo isso me deixava puramente triste, por mim e por ele. Não havia mais raiva, nem mágoa ou rancor. Nossa conexão era profunda, eu não podia negar, e me faria incrivelmente feliz se pudéssemos terminar de uma maneira digna da nossa história. Mas é óbvio que sempre deveria haver um obstáculo entre nós.

Quando cheguei em casa naquele dia, eu deixei sua carta bem guardada em minha escrivaninha apesar da minha extrema curiosidade. Tomei um banho e comi qualquer coisa, e só então me tranquei no quarto após dar boa noite a Claire. Eu precisaria estar bem relaxa e com a mente mais aberta o possível para ler aquilo, tinha certeza.

Então com uma xícara de chá bem quente, e confortável com meus travesseiros, eu abri o envelope branco sem destinatário. E comecei a ler a carta de duas páginas com a caligrafia bem controlada de Edward. A primeira carta que ele me entregava pelo menos desde nossa adolescência.

_Bella,_

_Faz um tempo que não te escrevo. E agora que nós estamos nos encontrando, é até estranho falar com você sem ter sua presença. É estranho inclusive ter a sua presença tão constante. Estou tão feliz, você nem sabe e eu tento esconder sempre, porque não quero deixar as coisas mais complicadas entre nós. Eu sei que você não gosta muito do meu entusiasmo. Eu noto o jeito como você age ao meu redor, sempre. Desculpe por meus deslizes._

_Eu ando pensando muito (como sempre) com esses nossos encontros... Tem algumas coisas que eu ainda não sei como te dizer. Principalmente aquilo que está me deixando cada vez mais apreensivo. _

_A espera da nossa resolução final é uma tormenta. Eu nem sei se vamos ter mesmo uma resolução, um desfecho, mas ainda tenho a esperança de que você um dia finalmente me perdoe. Você sabe por que eu quero tanto o seu perdão, Bella?_

_Eu sei que cometi um erro enorme e muito grave. Se acontecesse o contrário comigo, se você tivesse feito o que fiz, eu mesmo não conseguiria entender, e sentiria raiva por muito tempo. Sei muito bem de tudo isso. É uma das coisas que hoje em dia eu tento consertar dentro de mim. _

_Você diz querer me ouvir e entender o meu lado, as minhas motivações naquela época... Mas saiba que eu também precisei de um tempão para conseguir fazer isso. Eu tive que aprender a me entender. Aquela noite em que te deixei foi uma ruptura. Meu eu antigo passou a ser uma pessoa que não queria me tornar, alguém que eu não sabia de onde tinha vindo. _

_Se para você o meu ato de partir foi inesperado, para mim foi muito pior. Imagine, Bella. Eu tinha virado um estrangeiro dentro de mim mesmo, agindo de uma forma que eu nunca sequer cogitei agir. _

_Nesses anos longe de você passei por tantos momentos terríveis, com muito medo de ter me perdido pra sempre dentro de mim mesmo. Cada passo desconhecido que eu dava, pensava "espera aí, de onde veio isso?". É uma merda viver assim. Viver desejando que você pudesse voltar no tempo, e que tudo voltasse a ser como antes... _

_É por isso, Bella, que eu busco tanto o seu perdão. Porque eu já me perdoei, já compreendi os meus atos falhos, já entendi o que deu errado em mim, e lido com as consequências até hoje. Então agora eu só preciso da sua validação para ficar em paz comigo mesmo, com meu passado. Nosso passado. Preciso saber que apesar de eu ter te magoado tanto, você compreende que nada do que fiz foi pensado justamente para te machucar. _

_Toda vez que eu me despeço de você, fico na expectativa de ouvir essas palavras que tanto espero. "Perdoo você". Elas nunca vem, mas tudo bem. Eu disse que esperaria o tempo que fosse, e continuo esperando pacientemente. Não vou te pressionar a nada. E nem pense que essa carta é algum tipo de ação passiva-agressiva, que eu estou tentando encher sua cabeça de remorso por não me perdoar ainda, e com isso te induzir a me perdoar. Não é, eu prometo pela nossa filha. _

_Acho que é isso por ora. Vou dormir agora porque minha cabeça está pesada. Eu ainda choro de vez em quando e hoje é um desses dias. _

_Me perdoe. _

_Me perdoe também por essa carta que já quase me arrependo de ter escrito e tentado te entregar. (Se você leu até aqui é porque eu consegui que você a aceitasse, então me desculpe por isso também)._

_Edward_

Eu li três vezes aquela carta, seguidamente.

As palavras tinham uma força imensa em todas as situações, mas nesse caso era especial. Suas palavras me cativavam e me peguei querendo sempre saber o que tinha por trás de cada pensamento dentro das frases. Era uma parte tão íntima de Edward, um lado que eu nunca havia conhecido e agora se revelava para mim.

Eu lembrei de como fiquei mexida com as outras cartas clandestinas. Me perguntei brevemente o que teria acontecido caso ele tivesse resolvido enviá-las desde que começou a escrevê-las.

Uma frase havia chamado minha atenção, e nela se desencadeou uma série de pensamentos que me acompanharam até eu estar à beira do sono profundo. _"Nada do que eu fiz foi pensado justamente para te machucar." _

Eu sabia, no meu coração, que isso era verdade.

E então diversos momentos de nossa intimidade começaram a vir a tona na minha memória. Nós quase nunca brigávamos e isso era um defeito na nossa comunicação, eu já tinha percebido e admitido. Mas mesmo nos momentos problemáticos - os da convivência de casal, que eu costumava perceber dentro da minha casa com meus pais, por exemplo -, aqueles pequenos momentos em que um irritava o outro apenas pela existência, eu não conseguia me lembrar de qualquer ocasião em que Edward tenha sido desrespeitoso comigo.

Ele nunca tinha agido como um babaca no nosso relacionamento, por mais que após a separação eu o acusasse de ser um. Nenhuma vez sequer eu pensei "como eu gostaria de terminar com ele". Talvez estivesse cega de paixão naquela época, mas eu não conseguia sentir nada além de aceitação, amor e dedicação vindo de sua parte enquanto éramos um casal.

Durante os quase dez anos que ficamos juntos, Edward sempre foi tão bom comigo - tão bom_ para mim_. Sempre.

Pensei sobre o que ele clamava naquela carta. Ele tinha se perdido e feito uma escolha equivocada, algo que qualquer pessoa sob essas condições estaria suscetível. O que _eu_ faria em seu lugar, sofrendo das mesmas mazelas? As pessoas reagem de formas diferentes, mas seria eu capaz de aguentar toda a pressão, ou acabaria fazendo algo terrível, tendo uma escolha ruim em um momento de fraqueza e confusão?

Essa podia ser a chave para que eu conseguisse compreendê-lo e perdoá-lo completamente. A constatação fazia muito mais sentido do que qualquer outra acusação que eu poderia tentar achar agora. De repente, meus argumentos contra Edward começavam a perder força. Eu sentia, quase fisicamente, o emaranhado cinzento em minha cabeça se dissipando enquanto buscava o fio que conectava tudo e começava a desembaraçá-lo.

Meu sono chegou forte e me embalou para um sonho que somente me levou ainda mais a crer que minhas revelações estavam certas. Eu e Edward andando lado a lado sobre um trilho de trem abandonado; nos equilibrando, segurando firme na mão do outro para não cairmos no chão, ambos indo em direção a um só ponto comum.

Eu sabia que era a forma do meu subconsciente me dizer que eu estava no caminho certo.

xxx

Na manhã de quarta-feira, acordei pensando em Alice, e em como não falava com ela há um mês - além de poucos emails que trocamos e mensagens de texto. Liguei para minha amiga enquanto esperava no trânsito para o trabalho, e consegui marcar um jantar com ela ainda naquela noite. Quando cheguei lá, Alice me aguardava na mesa para dois.

- Bella! - ela sorriu assim que me viu, e eu retribuí. Levantou-se e nos abraçamos apertado por uns instantes, até que nos sentamos frente a frente.

- Estava com saudades. - falei, pegando sua mão e apertando uma vez. - Me diz, como estão as coisas em casa?

Ela suspirou.

- Melhorando, na medida do possível.

- Sério? Você parece tão cansada... - comentei com cautela para não ofendê-la.

- Eu estou exausta, Bella. Física e emocionalmente. - falou, e deu de ombros. - Mas é só minha obrigação. Rose está trabalhando pesado na fisioterapia, e agora começamos a fazer alguns exercícios em casa. Eu estou tomando todo meu tempo de férias nisso, e como ela está com movimentos limitados, eu acabo tendo que fazer muita coisa por ela.

Eu lancei um sorriso de compaixão.

- Ela está bem? Da última vez que eu a vi ela parecia ainda abalada com tudo.

- Rose está levando... Jasper a encaminhou a uma psicóloga amiga dele, e ela começou semana passada. Ainda me dói ver como ela parece tão perdida nesse momento, mas eu tenho fé que isso vai passar. Ela sabe que eu e o Jasper estamos dando total apoio. O maior problema agora são os planos que tivemos que mudar.

- Que planos?

- Nós devíamos ter ido essa semana fazer a matrícula na faculdade. Rose tinha escolhido a California como prioridade, mas agora... Simplesmente não tem jeito. Não posso mandá-la pro outro lado do país nessas condições, e as aulas começam no final do mês.

- Que pena. Ela devia estar tão animada.

- É, isso a deixou ainda mais abatida, e mesmo já sendo maior de idade, ela sabe que não pode ir sem a nossa ajuda. Mas nós resolvemos fazer a matrícula na segunda opção, Columbia, pra poder ficar perto da gente aqui em Nova York. Eu prometi que assim que tudo normalizasse, ela poderia tentar uma transferência para a California.

- E o namorado... Emmett? Ainda estão juntos?

- Sim. E mais forte do que nunca. - ela sorriu. - Sabe, é engraçado. Estou positivamente surpresa por esse rapaz. Ele não saiu de perto dela nem um momento. Está sempre ligando, oferecendo ajuda... E sabe o que foi mais? Ele recusou a faculdade na California, porque iriam juntos. Resolveu ir para a Columbia também.

- Parece mesmo um príncipe encantado. - eu brinquei. - Eles fizeram provas para os mesmos lugares e foram aceitos em todos?

- Só essas duas, ao que parece. E sim, Emmett é um menino muito bom, mas... Nada disso anula o fato do que aconteceu. E apesar de eu estar tentando lidar da melhor forma, ainda me sinto afetada. Acho que agora estou me doando muito mais. Estou dando tanta atenção à minha filha, que tenho medo de estar sufocando.

Meu coração apertou por Alice e seu sofrimento. Os meus problemas de repente pareciam insignificantes perto do que ela estava passando. Por que mesmo ainda teimava em complicar tudo sempre?

- Sinto muito ouvir isso. - falei suavemente. - Mas eu acho que você vai encontrar a solução. Converse com Rose. Eu sei que você tem sensibilidade o bastante pra saber quando parar. Se não souber... ela vai deixar claro.

- Eu sei. Vamos deixar o tempo agir, certo? - ela falou com um suspiro. - Bom, mas me conta de você. É impressão minha ou eu estou vendo uma coisa diferente em você?

Eu olhei para baixo, me avaliando.

- Diferente? Eu não fiz nada no cabelo, Alice. Deve ser impressão.

- Não estou falando disso, estou falando de... - ela franziu os olhos. - Você parece mais leve, descontraída. Não consegue nem esconder o bom humor mesmo eu contando todo esse drama da minha vida. O que houve?

Eu desviei o olhar, me sentindo muito consciente do que ela dizia e quase envergonhada. Mas eu não tinha nada para me envergonhar, pelo contrário. Portanto ergui a cabeça.

- Ahm, bem... Muitas coisas aconteceram. A primeira delas é que... eu voltei a conversar com Edward.

- Ele me disse. Mas eu não sabia que era esse tipo de _conversa_. Mudou de nome, é? - ela insinuou de uma forma bem juvenil, e eu rolei os olhos.

- Não, nada disso. Nós só estamos nos falando... Dialogando, passando a limpo muitas coisas. Eu me sinto muito bem mesmo. Acho que finalmente estou em paz com Edward.

Alice abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Bella! Não acredito! Isso é tão bom. Estou feliz por você finalmente ter parado de ser cabeça dura.

- É, mas ainda não chegamos ao fim desse... ciclo. Eu tenho ouvido muito das explicações dele, e tudo o que ele precisava me dizer e convencer sobre o que o fez sair de casa. E eu também consegui enxergar muios dos meus erros. Agora o que mais quero é conseguir perdoá-lo e deixar tudo para trás de uma vez.

- O que está te impedindo, então?

- Eu... eu não sei. Não sei exatamente, só sei que o pensamento disso me deixa muito desnorteada.

- Bella, posso te dar um conselho?

- Pode.

- O tempo está passando. E ficando cada vez mais curto.

Eu esperei que ela elaborasse, mas nada se seguiu.

- O que isso significa?

- Significa que eu não sei porque você precisa enrolar mais. Passe logo uma borracha em cima de tudo isso, e bola pra frente. Vocês já perderam tempo demais.

Eu sabia que Alice estava certa. E não sabia mais o que estava me impedindo, na realidade. A essa altura, eu já não conseguia mais pensar em nada que ainda prendesse às minhas antigas concepções a respeito de Edward. Todos os meus argumentos contra ele tinham sido, lentamente, abafados por novas dimensões de quem ele era. Hoje sentia que eu o conhecia de verdade, a fundo. Ele estava sendo honesto comigo, e aquela carta dessa semana havia me pegado de jeito.

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. - respondi, para acalmar seus ânimos, por ora.

- Ah, eu não aguento essa sua indecisão, francamente... - Alice, parou de falar de repente e olhou para minha cabeça. - Bella, isso é um cabelo branco?

Coloquei minha mão no alto da cabeça.

- Ahm, onde? - mas ela foi mais rápida e logo puxou um fio. - Ai! Isso doí!

- Ah, com certeza é um fio branco. - falou enquanto analisava-o antes de soltar no chão.

- E precisava arrancar assim? - disse, irritada.

- Essa é a prova de que você está ficando velha, amiga.

- Não precisa me dizer, ok? Vou marcar o cabeleireiro amanhã e dar um jeito nisso.

- Ei, não pira. Só tem esse por enquanto. Pior eu, que já tenho quase metade da cabeça branca... - ela tocou seu cabelo curto e pintado de um castanho escuro. Quando a conheci com o cabelo natural, Alice era uma loira quase ruiva. - Malditos genes. Não sei como Edward ainda não começou a ficar grisalho.

- Ele é o caçula, foi mimado até na loteria genética.

- Aquele moleque! - ela esbravejou com raiva verdadeira e eu ri. Porém logo o humor foi se afastando enquanto eu refletia no quanto havia mudado esse ano. O quanto eu tinha amadurecido.

Eu suspirei.

- Eu realmente me sinto mais velha, sabe, Alice. Acho que cresci muito esse ano, em vários aspectos.

- É verdade, esse está sendo um ano e tanto. Ainda bem que está quase acabando... - eu vi que ela começou a ficar desconfortável ao relembrar de todos os acontecimentos recentes, e mudou de assunto rapidamente. - Falando nisso, o que vamos fazer pro seu aniversário? Já é semana que vem.

Eu fiz uma careta ao me lembrar. Não estava necessariamente querendo uma grande comemoração para os meus 33 anos, até porque ultimamente eu andava tão absorta na resolução dos meus problemas e no trabalho, que quase havia esquecido do meu próprio aniversário.

- Não pensei em nada. - dei de ombros. - Talvez só um jantar em algum restaurante.

- Eu vou pensar em algo, deixa comigo. Nós precisamos celebrar! - ela afirmou um tanto misteriosa, o que quase me deixou receosa pelo que ia aprontar. - E Claire? O aniversário dela também está perto.

- Ah, não sei. Falta muito. Ainda não conversamos sobre isso.

- Faltam dois meses. Se você quiser, eu planejo a festa. Vai distrair minha cabeça.

- É, acho que ela vai acabar querendo mesmo uma festa na casa dos avós, como todos os anos. Eu falo com ela e depois te ligo.

Nós continuamos falando besteiras, e enfim pedimos nosso jantar, depois de tanto tagarelar. Cheguei em casa cedo o bastante para poder assistir um pouco de TV, porém tudo o que eu fiz assim que me aprontei para dormir foi abrir a gaveta da escrivaninha e pegar aquele envelope.

Eu li a carta de Edward mais uma vez, já decorando suas palavras. E minhas suspeitas estavam certas. Eu me sentia pronta. Não havia em mim mais nada que me fizesse desistir de perdoar Edward.

Não seria fácil se acostumar com a ideia, e também nem por isso o que aconteceu no passado seria apagado. A ferida continuaria tendo existido. A diferença é que agora eu sentia que ela havia, _finalmente_, cicatrizado por completo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Como (a maioria de) vocês, Alice também é 100% Beward. heheheh**

**Para quem deixar review dessa vez eu vou enviar um EXTRA do passado - uma cena solta que eu escrevi, mas não coube em lugar nenhum. É uma cena fofinha e tals sobre aquela árvore que eles citam. Quer que eu mande o extra por email? Então preste atenção nas instruções no meu perfil e deixe o email na review!**

**Até semana que vem, beijos!**


	27. Cap 26: Resolução

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**A Cella não pôde betar dessa vez porque o irmãozinho dela nasceu hoje! Coisa fofuxa s2**

**No capítulo 24 eu esqueci de incluir sobre o aniversário da Bella. Algumas pessoas leram antes que eu pudesse reparar, e então pra quem não viu, a conversa com a Alice ficou assim:**

_"- É verdade, esse está sendo um ano e tanto. Ainda bem que está quase acabando... - eu vi que ela começou a ficar desconfortável ao relembrar de todos os acontecimentos recentes, e mudou de assunto rapidamente. - Falando nisso, o que vamos fazer pro seu aniversário? Já é semana que vem._

_Eu fiz uma careta ao me lembrar. Não estava necessariamente querendo uma grande comemoração para os meus 33 anos, até porque ultimamente eu andava tão absorta na resolução dos meus problemas e no trabalho, que quase havia esquecido do meu próprio aniversário._

_- Não pensei em nada. - dei de ombros. - Talvez só um jantar em algum restaurante._

_- Eu vou pensar em algo, deixa comigo. Nós precisamos celebrar! - ela afirmou um tanto misteriosa, o que quase me deixou receosa pelo que ia aprontar. - E Claire? O aniversário dela também está perto."_

**Ei, você! Está desesperançosa, não vê mais solução pra Bella e Edward, e ainda não sabe como eles podem ficar juntos no final? Leia a nota que dei no twitter sobre isso: twitlonger(PONTO)com/show/k572rl **

**Confiem em mim! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: Resolução<strong>

Eu estava pronta.

Se era o momento perfeito, eu não sabia, mas não seria capaz de aguentar mais tempo para fechar esse capítulo de nossas vidas.

Talvez pela última vez, eu esperava por ele no café praticamente roendo minhas unhas - está bem... _literalmente_ roendo as unhas. Além do frio na barriga, em meu peito havia um sentimento dividido: havia uma nova sensação de esperança, porém a ansiedade não dava trégua.

Ao mesmo tempo que eu me sentia pronta para encarar Edward e falar tudo o que eu pensei desde que li sua carta, eu também sentia medo do futuro desconhecido, do que aconteceria após essa noite. O que seria da nossa relação a partir de agora me preocupava, mas eu tentei não analisar demais isso.

Precisei ir ao banheiro dar um jeito na minha bexiga pressionada, e quando voltei, ele estava lá. Eu quase suspirei de alívio. Parei um momento para me recompor, observando-o de longe.

Era hora. O momento que estava para acontecer há quase dez anos.

Meu peito acelerou com emoções diversas, e de repente, para minha total surpresa, uma pontada de felicidade brotou. Por tudo o que já vivemos, nós merecíamos esse momento, eu concluí. Eu estava feliz por poder dar isso a nós dois.

Caminhei até a mesa e Edward me ofereceu seu meio sorriso. O meu apareceu como resposta naturalmente.

- Oi. - falei me sentando. - Estava no banheiro.

- Eu percebi, vi as suas coisas aqui. Já pediu?

- Ainda não. Vá em frente. - falei, e esperei até que ele pedisse seu jantar para a garçonete, ansiosamente, enquanto meu pé balançava embaixo da mesa sem parar. Ele perguntou se eu gostaria de comer a mesma coisa, e sem nem saber direito o que era, fiz que sim com a cabeça.

A garçonete se afastou, e Edward me olhou curioso.

- Por que está tão... ansiosa hoje? Tem alguma coisa rolando.

Eu respirei uma vez para me centrar. E sem pensar muito, falei diretamente.

- Eu li sua carta.

- Leu?

- Uhum. E já vou te dizer o que eu achei, mas antes eu queria agradecer.

- Me agradecer? Eu que agradeço por você ter lido.

- Eu quero te agradecer por confiar em mim e compartilhar aquilo. Escrever é algo tão íntimo, e eu sei muito bem disso. É quase uma parte da sua alma, os pensamentos ali tão expostos... É algo muito forte.

- Era só o que eu sentia ser a coisa certa a fazer. - ele foi modesto e deu de ombros.

- Mas, Edward... Eu te agradeço principalmente porque aquilo me ajudou imensamente.

Seus olhos franziram para mim.

- Onde esse papo vai chegar, Bella?

- Já chegou. - eu lancei um sorriso nervoso, tentando fazer com que minha voz não tremesse muito. - O que eu quero dizer é que... Eu quero te perdoar, Edward. E-eu... eu estou perdoando você.

Ele ficou estático por um momento. E então boquiaberto; seus olhos tão fixos nos meus que ele parecia ser capaz de nunca mais piscar. Só depois de longos segundos ele pareceu voltar a respirar.

- Isso... Isso é sério? - sua voz falhou.

- Muito sério. - respondi. Edward ainda demorou mais um tempo para se recompor.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer... Eu só... - balbuciou, parecendo confuso e sem palavras. - Digo... Como você chegou a essa conclusão? Foi tão rápido...

- Não teve nada de rápido nisso, vamos ser sinceros... Foram quase dez anos. Já estava na hora.

- Desculpe, estou um pouco perdido aqui. - ele riu sem jeito. - Mas... Me fale. Conte o que tinha na minha carta que te levou a decidir.

Eu desviei do seu olhar intenso, e peguei o açucareiro na minha frente, começando a brincar com ele para desviar minha tensão.

- Foi algo pequeno, mas que estava na minha cara o tempo todo. - meus ombros subiram ligeiramente. - Você dizia ali que nunca tinha planejado fazer nada pra me machucar. E isso me fez pensar.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Nunca mesmo. Nunca desejei te magoar, eu sempre prezei pelo seu bem. Sempre.

- Sim, e era... era óbvio. Você sempre foi bom comigo. Você não me maltratava, e mesmo quando brigavámos você não me faltava com respeito. Você não era um imbecil comigo nem com nossa filha, e desde que ela nasceu você sempre se esforçou tanto pra fazer as coisas darem certo pra nós. Eu confesso que fiquei relutante no início em aceitar que você partiu por conta de um transtorno emocional, mas agora depois de tudo que eu aprendi, e tudo que eu entendi sobre nossa relação naquela época... Então… não pode haver outra resposta, pode? Não pode ser só uma desculpa, suas escolhas ruins tinham uma razão por trás e você nunca pensou em me magoar. Tem que ser real.

- É real. Tão real quanto nosso passado e meu amor por você.

Eu me inclinei sobre a mesa para me aproximar, e encarei diretamente em seus olhos.

- Então eu te perdoo e acredito que você nunca fez nada pra me machucar, e também acredito que você não estava forte o bastante pra aguentar toda a pressão que a vida nos submeteu. Eu acredito que nossos erros conjuntos tiveram grande papel na decadência da nossa relação, e que eu não posso colocar toda a culpa sobre você. Mais do que acreditar nessas coisas, eu as aceito e compreendo agora.

Edward piscou algumas vezes e desviou o rosto para baixo. Ouvi um fungar. Ele estava... chorando? Tive a comprovação quando ele assou as mãos nos olhos discretamente para evitar que estranhos os vissem úmidos em pleno restaurante, e então suspirou.

- Obrigado, Bella. - falou esticando suas mãos para pegar as minhas e eu permiti que ele me segurasse. - Esperei tanto por isso. Você não tem ideia do alívio que estou sentindo agora. É a melhor sensação.

- Eu tenho ideia, porque estou sentindo também. Eu devia ter feito isso há muito tempo. Podia ter poupado muito sofrimento pra nós dois se ao menos eu tivesse sentado e te encarado como uma adulta. - eu suspirei. - Mas são águas passadas. Não vou mais me prender a isso, eu quero seguir em frente.

Ele assentiu, olhando para nossas mãos unidas. Eu senti seu calor na minha palma e de repente me lembrei do sonho que tive, onde andávamos de mãos dadas tão firmemente. A sensação foi boa_, melhor _do que eu esperava_, _e isso me assustou. Num impulso, me separei dele.

Edward não teve tempo de ficar confuso pelo que tinha acontecido naquele momento, pois a sra. Moore - que já conhecia-nos pelos nomes - chegou trazendo nossos pratos.

Nós conversamos um pouco mais. Ele me contou como tinha ido a sessão com o terapeuta essa semana, e como ele estava o ajudando a avaliar melhor os nossos encontros. Vi o orgulho em seus olhos quando mencionou como o Stefan elogiou suas atitudes perante a situação.

Eu perguntei novamente se Edward já havia chegado a alguma conclusão sobre o que eu pedira para ele reconsiderar semana passada, e ele apenas me respondeu que agora estávamos quites. Ele finalmente conseguia entender que não estava sozinho naquele barco.

Entre nossa conversa e o jantar, o tempo pareceu voar, me fazendo lembrar do almoço que tivemos. Eu precisaria ir embora logo, mas um assunto ainda rondava minha cabeça. Tentei várias vezes iniciar uma abordagem, porém não soube como. De repente a ideia parecia absurda demais para falar em voz alta. _"Desejo que sejamos amigos, mas como fica seu amor por mim?"_ Como eu poderia dizer algo assim?

Eu suspirei, tentando ser gentil.

- Não é impressionante como a gente tem se comunicado tanto em tão pouco tempo?

Edward me contemplou por uns instantes e assentiu a cabeça.

- Claro. O mais interessante é que nunca conversamos tanto sobre nós mesmos antes... Nunca confessamos tantos sentimentos. Se ao menos tivesse sido assim entre nós desde sempre...

- E eu tenho sido bastante honesta, sabe. - interferi, sem deixar que ele continuasse a frase. - Essa coisa de falar tudo na cara, não deixar nenhuma dúvida, é estressante mas é necessária, não acha?

- É sim. Eu tenho sido muito honesto com você também, isso eu posso garantir.

- Acho que eu nunca pensei que isso pudesse acontecer. Estar sentada aqui conversando e sendo tão aberta em relação a coisas tão íntimas... É um mundo novo.

- Com certeza é. - ele respondeu e seus olhos enrugaram, parecendo perceber o tremor na minha voz. - Bella, você quer me dizer alguma coisa? Pode ir em frente, estamos aqui pra isso.

Então eu respirei fundo. - Edward, eu estava aqui pensando sobre o almoço que tivemos... Bem, na verdade tudo o que aconteceu na semana passada. Tudo o que está acontecendo com a gente esse tempo todo.

- É? - ele parou de comer para me olhar.

- Nós estamos nos vendo tanto nesses últimos tempos... Quero dizer, acho que troquei com você mais palavras nesse mês do que nos últimos 8 anos. E agora que estamos em um patamar comum, pelo menos em alguns aspectos, eu só fiquei me indagando... E se eu tiver vontade de ter como um amigo depois de tudo isso? O que aconteceria?

Ele abaixou os talheres para falar.

- Bom, acho que eu... seria seu amigo. Não é óbvio?

- Não é disso que estou falando.

- Do que está falando então, Bella?

- De você ainda ser apaixonado por mim. - falei de uma vez só. Vi sua expressão mudar para uma de surpresa, antes que ele se recompusesse.

- Você quer saber se isso pode atrapalhar uma futura amizade entre nós?

- Exatamente. Tenho medo de que isso se torne um obstáculo que eu não saiba lidar. Eu não quero te machucar, mas se isso for interferir na nossa relação de amizade, eu gostaria de ter alguma garantia antes de tentar qualquer coisa.

Edward respirou fundo.

- Eu... eu não sei. Eu não posso ter certeza se vai ou não interferir, porque... Eu sou humano. Pessoas são inconstantes, e eu sou também. Você sabe muito bem disso. Algumas emoções são difíceis de prever. Eu adoraria te dizer que nunca seria um obstáculo de fato, mas é impossível.

Eu bufei, cansada. Deveria haver alguma alternativa. Não era possível que não tivéssemos mais solução. Eu não queria acreditar nisso.

- É só que eu não quero que isso seja um sofrimento pra você e nem pra mim. - expliquei. - Ser tão masoquista desse jeito não te faz bem. Além do mais, eu não quero ter essa responsabilidade sobre minhas costas. Não quero que pareça que estou te iludindo, dando falsas esperanças. E também não quero cobranças sobre coisas que eu não posso dar.

- Você não tem que se preocupar com os meus sentimentos, porque eles estão guardados aqui dentro e se até agora eu não os deixei livres, eu posso aguentar por muito mais tempo. Pense apenas no que eu vou tentar fazer pra que isso dê certo. Eu ficaria _incrivelmente_ feliz de poder participar da sua vida de novo, e de ter você na minha. Só isso já vale a pena.

Edward soava sincero o bastante. Mas ainda a dúvida sussurrava insistentemente em minha consciência, dizendo que algo não estava certo, e que essa situação não _podia_ dar certo. Não dessa forma.

- Você me garante que não haveria nenhuma cobrança da sua parte?

Ele assentiu a cabeça veementemente.

- Nenhuma. Eu vou aceitar só o que você puder me oferecer. Isso é uma promessa que eu com certeza não vou quebrar.

Fitei seus olhos para precisar o quão investido ele estava em fazer isso funcionar.

- Honestamente? - perguntei, e seus olhos responderam naquele momento por si só. _Verdes. Sempre tão verdes e diferentes de todos os outros olhares._

- Honestamente.

Eu aquiesci. - Melhor assim.

- Então... Esse vai ser o nosso último encontro?

- Não sei. Não sei onde vamos parar depois disso... Acho que podemos deixar rolar.

- Deixar rolar?

- Eu disse que gostaría de ter você como um amigo. Ou pelo menos tentar. - dei de ombros. - Poxa, você... Você é uma grande parte da minha história, Edward. É estranho não ter você na minha vida de alguma forma.

- É assim que você se sente em relação a mim, nesse momento? Como uma pessoa importante na sua vida?

Eu sequer havia parado para pensar nisso. Como eu iria explicar como eu me sentia em relação a ele agora?

- Não sei, Edward. Eu... Eu sequer te conheço de _verdade_.

Ele pareceu chateado.

- Você me conhece de verdade, Bella. Todo esse tempo que passamos nesse café... Você acha que não estive aqui cem por cento, abrindo minha alma pra você?

- Não estou falando disso. Estou falando de... Qual é o sua banda favorita hoje em dia? Em quem você votou nas últimas eleições? Qual programa de TV que você mais odeia... Pequenas coisas.

- Se você me der a chance, nós podemos trabalhar nisso. E... - ele falou e sorriu ligeiramente. - The Black Keys, melhor álbum do ano; Obama, claro, havia alguma dúvida? E não sei como _The Kardashians_ ainda está no ar.

Eu bufei uma curta risada pelas respostas inusitadas, e decidi entrar no jogo.

- Nunca ouvi esse tal de Black Keys...

Seu sorriso alargou-se. - Você iria adorar. Posso te mostrar algum dia.

- Eu votei no Obama também, mas eu não posso negar, adoro a frivolidade dos Kardashians.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. - Ah Bella, e eu pensava tão bem de você. - zombou, me fazendo rir.

- Tenho uma queda especial por reality shows, o que eu posso fazer?

- Então agora já sei de onde Claire puxou esse péssimo hábito. Fico esse tempinho fora de casa e você vicia nossa filha em lixo televisivo? - ele brincou.

- Em minha defesa, ela tem um melhor gosto do que eu. Só assiste aos programas de competição. Você podia assistir com ela algum... Ela iria adorar ter alguém pra comentar.

- Verei o que eu posso fazer.

Eu sorri, percebendo a familiaridade daquele momento. Tinha sempre sido assim. Edward sempre sabia das novidades musicais antes de mim, sempre era um entusiasta democrata e sempre implicava com meus gostos esquisitos.

Em três frases ele havia conseguido demonstrar que esse Edward de 2010 não estava tão distante do Edward com quem me casei em 2001. E isso foi igualmente acolhedor e assustador. Eu acreditava com todas as forças que ele havia mudado para melhor, mas saber que ainda estavam intactas as melhores partes de sua personalidade que tinha me conquistado há tantos anos era perigoso. Principalmente para o meu coração, que pulsava mais forte a cada vez que nos encontrávamos - mas_ não_. Chega. Não deixei minha mente ir naquele caminho.

Eu sequer podia cogitar essa opção, então tratei de desviar a atenção rapidinho.

Nós conversamos bobagens por mais tempo, até que eu tivesse que ir embora. Na saída, seu abraço foi tão apertado que eu quase fiquei sem ar. Talvez fosse pela vontade de chorar de alívio, ou sua intensidade naquele momento. Eu me despedi dele sabendo que uma nova fase da minha vida estaria começando, e que ele seria parte dela.

Parecia que eu havia acordado depois de um pesadelo longo, e aberto os olhos para saber, com alívio, que tudo não havia passado de um sonho. A sensação era essa, porém eu não podia tentar amenizar a situação fingindo que o passado não havia acontecido.

Ao contrário do que eu tentei fazer por muito tempo, agora eu estava disposta a conviver com tudo o que eu passei. As memórias boas ou más. Os momentos felizes e os infelizes. Era o que tinha me trazido até aqui. Eu cresci, amadureci, e saber que eu me sentia pronta para começar a viver sem amarras enchia meu peito de esperanças.

Depois de tantos anos, eu conseguia visualizar Edward em meu futuro de certa maneira, e eu fui capaz de sentir o tão esperado contentamento.

xxx

Na manhã da sexta-feira da semana seguinte, eu fui despertada com Claire em cima de mim, distribuindo beijos no meu rosto antes que eu sequer lembrasse meu nome.

- Acorda, aniversariante. Tenho surpresas! - ela falou, e então saiu de cima, permitindo que eu me sentasse na cama. Eu me espreguicei e olhei o relógio, enquanto ela mexia em uma bandeja no fim da cama, e só então percebi que tinha trazido café da manhã completo e muito cheiroso para mim. Eu sorri, mas logo um bocejo me acertou em cheio.

- Está tão cedo, você acordou e fez tudo isso sozinha? - perguntei ainda bocejando.

- Tive ajuda, mas isso é segredo. Seu aniversário é só uma vez por ano. A gente tem que aproveitar. - ela se aproximou, e eu vi que segurava um cupcake com confeitos rosa e uma fina vela acesa espetada bem no meio.

- Parabéns pra você! - Claire cantarolou só aquela frase, e continuou, mais séria. - Parabéns pra melhor mãe que eu podia ter. E que me enche de orgulho sempre. E que merece todas as coisas boas do mundo. Do mundo não, do universo!

Eu ri, e lutei muito para não chorar enquanto a puxava para um abraço apertado. Bem, da melhor forma que conseguia abraçar alguém sentada e com um cupcake aceso entre nós.

- Faça um pedido. - ela falou ao nos separarmos. - Ou melhor, como você está fazendo 33 anos, e essa idade é meio cabalística, eu acho que você pode fazer três pedidos logo.

Eu fechei os olhos e desejei com força as primeiras coisas que vieram à cabeça. Eu sabia que eram só os primeiros de muitos pedidos que eu teria que fazer hoje - só me perguntava quantos deles seriam, de fato, realizados.

_Saúde para mim e quem eu amo. Sorrisos. Que eu encontre um amor. Edward._

E então meu coração acelerou e eu quase engasguei com o ar naquela hora. Abri os olhos rapidamente para dissipar aqueles pensamentos, e assoprei a vela.

Eu respirei fundo.

Tudo bem, a última parte não contava como um pedido. Certo? O problema era que o rosto dele não saiu do meu pensamento enquanto meus olhos estavam fechados. E eu não sabia o que significava. Eu estava tão investida em fazer tudo dar certo entre nós, que ultimamente eu pensava demais nele.

Não sabia como me sentir em relação a isso. Às vezes parecia errado, mas às vezes parecia _tão certo_ e familiar.

- O que você pediu? Está corada... - vi Claire franzindo os olhos tentando me decifrar.

Eu desviei seu olhar mordendo um pedaço do bolinho depois de retirar a vela.

- Não vou dizer, né? - falei sem graça e ofereci em sua boca para pegar a outra metade. - Hm, está delicioso. Quem fez?

Ela mordeu o cupcake.

- _Êffe_ fui eu _meshma_, muito _obrifafa_. - e respondeu de boca cheia, nos fazendo cair na gargalhada.

Meu dia não podia começar de uma forma melhor. Depois de comer o café da manhã especial que ela teimou em não revelar onde tinha conseguido, eu fui trabalhar com muito mais disposição, sem nem dar bola para o fato de estar ficando mais velha hoje.

Na redação, alguns colegas me cumprimentaram, e até mesmo Carmen lembrou-se do meu aniversário. Eu continuei recebendo ligações e emails de felicitações. Meu pai telefonou e acabamos combinando detalhes de sua próxima visita, no Dia de Ação de Graças, que esse ano cairia perto do aniversário de Claire. Mas é claro que nem tudo seriam flores nesse dia.

Quase como se tivessem combinado, minha mãe ligou em seguida. Dessa vez, por algum motivo ela soou bem menos fria do que nas outras raras vezes em que nos falávamos durante o ano. Foram cinco minutos de ligação, mas como sempre acontecia nessas ocasiões, eu precisei me recolher no banheiro para não me acharem chorando no meu escritório, sem conseguir conter a sensação de angústia que eu tinha sempre que trocava palavras com minha mãe - uma pessoa tão íntima que havia se tornado uma estranha para mim.

Eu desejava _tanto_ que as coisas voltassem a dar certo entre nós.

Enquanto enxugava meu rosto, fiz mais esse pedido de aniversário e uma nova promessa a mim mesma: eu já havia perdoado Edward, então agora eu deveria perdoar a minha mãe. E tentaria correr atrás de resgatar a nossa relação, não importava o tempo que demoraria. Hoje eu me sentia forte o bastante para encarar mais essa empreitada.

A manhã agitada e cheia de emoções passou rapidamente, e quando eu dei por mim já estávamos na hora do almoço. Foi só então que Edward apareceu no visor do celular.

- O seu café da manhã estava bom? - foi a primeira coisa que ele falou quando atendi.

- Estava maravilh... Espere aí, como você sabe disso?

- Adivinhe. - ouvi seu tom bem humorado. - E não, eu ainda não liguei para Claire hoje.

Eu me lembrei de como ela tinha feito mistério sobre a origem daquela bandeja divina, e de repente tudo se encaixou.

- Foi você quem mandou? - perguntei.

- Sim... Pedi pra que o Nahuel preparasse um dos cafés especiais, quando Claire falou que queria fazer uma surpresa pra você.

- Oh. Bom, estava... estava delicioso. Muito obrigada.

- É sempre ótimo. Que bom que gostou. - ele ficou quieto do outro lado da linha, e eu também. Limpei a garganta, e Edward captou a dica. - Bella...

- Sim?

Hesitantemente, ele perguntou. - Você quer descer e vir almoçar comigo?

- Eu iria, mas uns colegas da redação já me chamaram pra almoçar... Você sabe, comemorar meu aniversário e tudo o mais. - falei meio sem jeito, e então ouvi sua resposta decepcionada.

- Ah. Tudo bem, eu entendo. Bem, então... Nos vemos mais tarde.

- Claro. Até mais tarde. - e assim eu fiquei sabendo que ele também iria ao jantar que Alice estaria me oferecendo no apartamento dela essa noite.

Seria uma pequena reunião, e eu havia convidado somente os amigos mais próximos, o que devia ser o total de cinco pessoas. Nessas horas eu me dava conta do quanto eu tinha sacrificado minha vida social nos últimos anos, mas eu não podia reclamar. Foi uma escolha trabalhar tanto enquanto cuidava da minha filha, e afinal, se os amigos tinham sumido, então era porque não pertenciam mesmo à minha vida.

Naquela noite, quando cheguei na casa de Alice e Jasper, ambos me felicitaram, seguidos por Rose, que agora já não estava mais em repouso absoluto, como da última vez. Eu me sentia tão bem-vinda naquele lar, que foi impossível não ficar emocionada. Eu devia estar sensível por causa dos hormônios, ou algo assim, mas hoje eu estava tão especialmente feliz, que nem isso me incomodou.

Claire foi logo sentar-se ao lado da prima no sofá para conversar, e eu acompanhei o casal até a cozinha. O aroma da comida estava por toda a parte; Eles tinham encomendado de um bufê, logicamente - nenhum deles sabia cozinhar nem mesmo para salvar suas vidas.

- Precisa de alguma ajuda? - perguntei, vendo os dois terminarem de arrumar os pratos e talheres para colocar à mesa.

- Bella, por favor, é sua festa. - Jasper falou, enquanto Alice concordava com a cabeça. - Fique quietinha e aproveite.

- É, pode se sentar aí. - ela disse.

- Mas vocês já tiveram trabalho demais, eu disse que não precisava de tanto. Me sinto uma inútil aproveitando da gentileza de vocês.

Alice rolou os olhos, e só para me despachar, me arranjou algo para fazer.

- Na verdade, você pode ajudar abrindo um daqueles vinhos pra nós. Ali.

Olhei para onde ela apontava, e já havia cinco garrafas separadas em um enorme balde com gelo, e eu tinha o palpite de que havia ainda mais na pequena adega no canto da cozinha.

- Ainda bem que eu vim de taxi. Vocês querem me embebedar! - falei rindo e fui buscar o vinho. Servi três taças, e nem tive tempo de sentar novamente na bancada, pois a campainha tocou.

Mesmo não me sentindo a anfitriã da festa, eu abri a porta para recepcionar a quem chegava, um a um dos meus convidados. Esme e Carlisle foram os primeiros, trazendo ainda mais vinho. Depois, uma tímida Angela chegou com seu marido Ben, e logo em seguida o casal de ansiosos noivos Garrett e Mary. Kate, que recusou minha carona, acabou vindo com um presente comprado de última hora. Faltava apenas Edward chegar quando recepcionei Riley, me trazendo uma surpresa.

As rosas vermelhas esticadas na minha frente estavam tão lindas que eu soltei um pequeno grito de excitação, certamente captando olhares para mim. Riley entrou no apartamento já barulhento pelas conversas, e sorriu largamente ao ver minha reação.

- Para a aniversariante mais bela de todas. - ele falou, e eu ri aceitando o buquê.

- São lindas! Eu nem lembro da última vez que ganhei flores. Obrigada. - falei, cheirando-as.

- Não sabia o que te dar... Então achei que seriam uma boa lembrança. - explicou com um sorriso tímido, e pegou um lado da minha cintura, me dando um beijo na bochecha. - Parabéns, Bella.

Eu sorri e agradeci. - Obrigada. E obrigada por vir comemorar comigo, significa muito pra mim.

- Eu não perderia por nada. - ele piscou um olho, e eu meneei a cabeça para irmos até a cozinha arrumar um lugar onde colocar as flores. Sua mão não saiu da minha cintura.

Alice passou por mim dando uma boa olhada no meu buquê e na proximidade do meu amigo, e eu simplesmente sabia que iria ouvir algum comentário depois. Eu rapidamente achei uma jarra e enchi de água, deixando-a sobre a mesa. Voltamos para a sala, e Alice esperou que Riley estivesse acomodado com os demais no amplo sofá para me puxar discretamente até a varanda.

- E aí, o que tá rolando entre vocês? - sussurrou com um olhar mais animado do que deveria. - Seu amigo ali estava tão carinhoso, e na frente de todo mundo...

- Nada, Alice. Céus, você tá igual a Claire.

- Então ela também já reparou? - ela comprimiu os olhos. - Bella, eu não nasci ontem. Você pode enganar a ela, mas a mim não engana.

- Ok. - eu cruzei meus braços. - Não vou te enganar. Mas também não é da sua conta.

- Ah, então aí tem coisa.

Eu suspirei, derrotada, me apoiando na sacada. - A gente se beijou uma vez. Mas não deu muito certo, e ficou só nisso. Ele é um ótimo amigo, e continuamos assim.

- Não deu muito certo? Como isso é possível? O cara é o charme em pessoa, te olha como se fosse algo de comer, e nada disso te amoleceu?

- Não sei o que aconteceu. Quer dizer, _eu sei_, mas... é complicado, Ali. Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

Ela estudou meu rosto por longos segundos, enquanto bebericava de sua taça. Eu tomei o resto da qual eu segurava, já esperando escapar dali e pegar mais vinho. Eu me sentia bem demais para deixar esses assuntos tomarem conta do meu estado de espírito.

- Isso foi há muito tempo? - ela enfim perguntou.

- Não, tem umas semanas... Não lembro direito.

- Então aconteceu durante todo esse rolo com Edward?

- O que isso tem a ver, Alice?

- Isso é um sim?

- Para de responder minhas perguntas com respostas! - grunhi de frustração. - Sim, isso é um sim.

- Oh. Se você já tinha voltado a falar com Edward, e rejeitou o Riley, então... Bem, isso explica muita coisa.

- Nem pense em ir por esse caminho. - avisei - Não explica nada.

Ok, talvez a verdade sobre meu comportamento com Riley _pudesse_ sim ser explicada pela minha relação com Edward; afinal, eu tinha hesitado tanto em aceitar suas investidas por puro receio de me ferir novamente. Mas eu não estava com a menor vontade de explicar isso a Alice aqui, em plena festa de aniversário.

Ela pegou minha mão, de repente, e colocou perto de seu peito, em um gesto maternal e muito incaracterístico.

- Ah Bella. - suspirou. - Só quero que seja feliz. E eu queria _tanto_ que você abrisse seus olhos de uma vez e enxergasse o óbvio... Continuar a ser tão teimosa só vai te fazer mal.

- Do que está falando, hein?

- Você sabe de _quem_ estou falando.

Eu ergui meu queixo.

- Seu irmão? Pro seu governo, essa teimosia de que tanto você me acusa é coisa do passado. Edward e eu já conversamos semana passada e eu acabei o perdoando por tudo. Pronto. Vai parar de pegar no meu pé agora?

- Isso me deixa incrivelmente feliz, minha amiga. - ela sorriu, mas depois voltou a ficar séria. - Só que não é sobre isso que estou falando, e... Bem, eu acho que logo você vai perceber. Uma hora a ficha vai cair. Mas ok, não vou mais pegar no seu pé, eu já te prometi não me meter nesse assunto.

- Quando você começa com esses aconselhamentos, Alice, eu juro...

- Shh. - ela me calou com um dedo, já claramente menos sóbria do que eu. E olhe que _sobriedade_ era algo que eu não sentia mais nesse momento. - Esquece o que eu disse. Não vou me meter mais, tá? Me desculpe por ter começado o assunto. Agora, vai lá... Vá se divertir com seus amigos. Tenho certeza que alguém vai adorar te ter sentada ao lado dele a noite toda, mesmo que você não queira.

Ela soltou uma pequena risada enquanto gesticulava com a cabeça para onde Riley estava sentado, na ponta do sofá, entretido em uma conversa com Kate. Eu rolei os olhos e me afastei para ir ao banheiro no final do longo corredor, deixando minha taça sobre uma mesa de canto.

Eu estava no caminho quando ouvi a campainha lá de dentro. Não tinha chances de ir atender a porta agora, apertada como eu me sentia. Fiz o que tinha que fazer no _toilete_, lavei as mãos, e então quando saí, dei de cara com ninguém menos que o último convidado que faltava a chegar.

Nós ficamos nos encarando por um momento, até que saímos da nossa zona de conforto e demos um passo a frente. Cada um ao mesmo tempo, como um espelho. Edward acabou falando primeiro.

- Feliz aniversário, Bella.

- Obrigada. Que bom que chegou. Só faltava você.

- Desculpe demorar tanto, tive uns contratempos. Posso? - ele perguntou hesitante, fazendo um gesto para me abraçar.

- Claro que pode. - falei rindo, e então ele me envolveu em forte abraço por alguns instantes. Talvez por conta de todo o vinho que tinha tomado em quase uma hora, meu cérebro resolveu prestar atenção no colarinho de sua camisa tão perfumada, e eu acabei comentando antes que pudesse me refrear. - Nossa, como está cheiroso.

Ouvi sua risada, e a voz suave falando no meu ouvido.

- Obrigado. Você também. - ele se afastou para estender uma pequena sacola de veludo preto que carregava em seu punho. - Toma, é pra você.

Eu o fitei, surpresa. Não era como se nunca mais tivéssemos trocado presentes de aniversários, porém sempre havia sido tudo muito distante. Coisas genéricas e deixadas sobre a pilha de presentes quando dizíamos um rápido "olá" em nossas respectivas festas. Aqui, reclusos e frente e frente, tudo parecia tão mais... íntimo.

- Não precisava me comprar nada, Edward... - falei, aceitando o pacote de suas mãos.

- Eu sei. Mas eu quis.

- Só pra me agradar?

- Pra te agradar, pra te deixar feliz, e bem, como forma de agradecer por tudo.

- Não precisa me agradecer por eu ter perdoado, muito menos dessa forma, isso não...

Ele me interrompeu. - Não só por ter perdoado. É... por tudo. Você não faz ideia do quanto eu me sinto melhor hoje. Toda essa experiência me fez crescer muito. E eu só quero agradecer por você existir na minha vida.

Suas palavras acabaram tomando um rumo inesperado. O ar prendeu-se na minha garganta, e eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Eu queria tentar entender porquê meu coração estava tão disparado, mas seria impossível nesse momento.

- Isso... Isso faz sentido. - eu balbuciei, tentando formar alguma frase lógica. - Eu também sinto que cresci muito, e... Bem, eu não posso mentir, eu sou grata por ter te encontrado. Tenho consciência que eu poderia estar em um lugar totalmente diferente se não fosse por você, então...

Eu mal registrava o que minha boca estava tagarelando, mas aparentemente Edward registrou e captou alguma mensagem concreta. Senti suas mãos subirem por meu braço e sutilmente acariciarem meus ombros, e eu assisti, congelada no lugar e sem reação enquanto ele inclinava-se sobre mim. _Céus, o que ele está fazendo?_

Fechei meus olhos pois não conseguia mais mantê-los abertos e tudo à minha volta girava. Sua boca então tocou minha testa em um beijo que durou segundos suficientes para me confundir e desejar que durasse um pouco mais.

Edward se afastou e nós trocamos um olhar silencioso. Eu não podia me enganar - só havia ternura nos seus olhos. Uma _intensa_ ternura com a qual eu ainda não sabia como lidar. Eu também não fazia ideia do que o _meu_ olhar deveria estar lhe passando naquele momento, e assim desviei o rosto rapidamente.

Soltei uma risada estrangulada.

- Bom, vamos ver o que tem aqui. - falei, abrindo a sacola de pano e pegando uma pequena caixa quadrada preta. Levantei a tampa para encontrar um colar de uma fina corrente dourada com um pingente de uma única e brilhante pérola.

Era tão lindo e delicado que eu me peguei analisando o colar sem parar, já imaginando-o em meu pescoço, mesmo que estivesse só um pouco incomodada ao pensar no quanto ele tinha gastado naquilo.

- Gostou? - ouvi Edward perguntando suavemente.

- Claro que sim, é tão lindo. Mas deve ter custado tanto. - sacudi a cabeça. - Você é doido de me dar isso.

- Você continua teimosa pra aceitar presentes? - ele riu, e continuou. - Não pude deixar de comprar... Eu estava atrás de alguma coisa especial, e a vendedora acabou me falando algo muito importante quando eu vi esse.

- O quê?

- Bem, eu decorei. E eu sei que vai soar muito brega, mas... - ele sorriu. - Ela disse que as pérolas são o resultado da dor de uma ostra ao ser atacada por uma ameaça externa. Uma ostra que não foi ferida de algum modo, não produz pérolas, porque as pérolas são as feridas cicatrizadas. Achei que o simbolismo combinava muito com você.

- É, eu pareço mesmo uma amiga do Bob Esponja, né? - eu tentei brincar só para esconder as lágrimas que ameaçavam vir com vontade.

- Boba. - ele riu. - Essa é a sua pérola, sua ferida que eu espero ter cicatrizado e nunca mais vai se abrir. E espero que a partir de agora toda sua felicidade possa ser reconstruída e que seja tão sólida como essa pérola tão bonita.

Sim, minha dor havia finalmente cicatrizado, e ele sabia. Eu não podia deixar de apreciar o seu gesto. Eu apenas assenti, sem conseguir dizer nada, e comecei a abrir o fecho. Porém minhas mãos escorregadias tremiam, obviamente me impedindo de colocar o colar sozinha.

- Me ajuda? - pedi.

- Claro.

Tirei meu cabelo da nuca e o segurei até que ele terminasse de fechar o cordão com cuidado. Estava me virando na hora que ouvi Claire nos chamar.

- Mãe? Pai? - ela estava parada na ponta oposta do corredor. - O que estão fazendo aqui?

Nós respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada!

- Só estava...

Eu lancei um olhar a Edward para que me deixasse cuidar disso.

- Nada, filha. Ele só estava entregando o meu presente. - falei tocando meu colar, e limpei garganta. - Não é lindo?

Dividindo seu olhar entre o pai e eu, Claire nos fitou com uma expressão estranha. Seu cenho franzido me deixou com receio de que ela começasse a fazer perguntas. Mas para meu alívio, não foi o que saiu de sua boca.

- É, lindo. - assentiu lentamente, olhando meu presente. - Bom... Vamos comer? Só estamos esperando vocês pra começar a jantar.

- Vamos.

Fizemos o caminho até a sala de jantar com Claire entre nós. Ela ainda nos entreolhava com muita suspeita, mas eu lhe ofereci um sorriso nervoso, segurando sua mão. No mesmo momento, Edward resolveu acarinhar seus ombros e deixou um beijo em sua têmpora. Nossa filha desceu a cabeça, certamente acanhada pelas demonstrações de afeto. Porém o sutil sorriso que eu vi em seu rosto já foi o bastante para fazer desse aniversário o melhor dos últimos anos.

Alguns de meus desejos estavam mesmo começando a se realizar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Quem comentar nesse capítulo, além de me fazer alegre, vai ganhar EXTRAAA! Outro? Sim! Um agrado a quem acompanha a fic até hoje fielmente. Será o ponto de vista do Edward do momento em que ele dá o colar à Bella. Mas POR FAVOR, deixem emails da forma correta (em forma de frase). Ok, bonitas?**

**O colar é mais ou menos assim: bit. ly/SAkifa**

**Até semana que vem,  
><strong>**Beijo!**


	28. Cap 27: Perto Demais

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Procura-se a menina beta Cella. Foi vista pela última vez na selva amazônica com sua amiguinha Tainá. KD?**

**Se você mandou review (em especial a leitora MARIANA, que disse ser novata nas fics) e não recebeu o extra passado, é porque algo deu errado, vc não colocou o email corretamente, etc. Me fale! **Instruções sobre como escrever seu email estão no meu perfil. A quem tem conta no Fanfiction eu envio via mensagem, então não há necessidade de deixar email, a não ser que suas mensagens estejam desativadas.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: Perto Demais<strong>

Edward abriu mão do fim de semana com Claire, como uma extensão do meu presente de aniversário para que eu pudesse passar o tempo com ela, já que suas aulas começariam segunda-feira. Fizemos um passeio até a praia mais próxima, decidido e arranjado de última hora. Por sorte, ela não era tão fã de areia e sal, e dois dias eram suficientes para suprir sua necessidade de natureza nas férias.

Nós aproveitamos os últimos raios de sol do domingo para pegar a estrada de volta, no percurso de duas horas. Claire estava mais calada do que o normal quando chegamos a Nova York, contrariando seu humor de poucas horas atrás.

- Ei, tudo bem? - perguntei ao pararmos em um semáforo.

- Uhum. - ela suspirou, sem me enganar.

- Não tá não. Que carinha é essa?

- É o Jake, mãe... - falou, cedendo. - Ele foi embora.

- Foi embora pra onde? Quando? - perguntei, um pouco preocupada.

- Pra faculdade. Foi hoje de manhã.

- Ah. - respirei de alívio. Eu nem saberia como agir caso mais um homem saísse repentinamente da vida da minha filha. - Mas ele não ia estudar aqui na cidade? NYU, não era isso?

- Sim, mas... Ele vai ter que morar no dormitório no primeiro ano. E vai ficar lá, rodeado o dia todo daquelas garotas mais velhas e mais gatas do que eu. A gente mal começou a namorar e já tá indo tudo por água abaixo.

- Ei, já pode parar de ser a rainha do drama adolescente. Não fique encanada com isso. Se ele gosta mesmo de você, o que eu acho que _sim_, então ele vai se comportar.

- Ah, sei lá, mãe. Não consigo não ficar insegura. E tem mais, a gente vai se ver bem menos. Já estou com saudades. - de canto de olho eu vi o seu biquinho.

- Telefone e internet estão aí pra isso. Não acho apropriado você ir até o dormitório, mas ele pode ir lá em casa quando quiser.

- Tá falando sério?

- Claro, filha.

- Obrigada! - ela falou mais entusiasmada. - Aliás, que tal a gente marcar aquele jantar logo?

- Quando o Jake vai estar livre?

- Provavelmente nessas primeiras semanas ele deve estar cheio de arrumações pra fazer, mas... acho que no primeiro fim de semana de novembro ele estará livre.

- Marcado então. Vou conhecer oficialmente meu genro.

- Para de bobeira, mãe. - ela riu. - É só o Jake.

- Não é mais só o Jake, né? Agora é O Jake, seu namorado. - eu sorri, e só ouvi seu suspiro apaixonado.

- Sim...

Naquela semana, Claire retornou às aulas para começar o ensino médio, e os poucos, toda nossa rotina foi voltando ao normal. Bom, normal apenas em relação à nossa casa, pois a minha vida pessoal parecia ter entrado em um universo paralelo. Mas era tudo bem real.

Desde o nosso último encontro no café, Edward se tornou uma presença muito mais constante nos meus dias. De lá para cá, pequenas porém importantes mudanças começavam a ocorrer entre nós. Um dia eu lembrei de adicioná-lo como amigo no Facebook, e ele aceitou segundos depois; Era uma coisa tão juvenil, que eu me senti ridícula fazendo. No entanto, acabou sendo uma experiência legal ver um pouco de sua vida que antes eu não tinha acesso.

Outro dia, Edward descobriu que eu costumava passar o tempo nas manhãs menos movimentadas da redação vendo os perfis dos amigos e as fotos. Desde então, sempre vem puxar conversa - também em seu horário de trabalho - para implicar comigo sobre como eu devia estar olhando todos os seus álbuns antigos. Eu sequer fingi que não. Havia algumas fotos lindas de Claire, recentes, e outras de sua infância, e eu não podia evitar minha curiosidade, já que a maioria eu jamais tinha visto.

Em uma conversa rápida no chat, eu deixei escapar que estava doida para voltar naquele restaurante italiano que fomos recentemente. É claro que vinte minutos depois, Edward estava lá embaixo me esperando para irmos novamente almoçar no Il Pane.

Nesse dia, criamos um novo hábito; ele passou a me levar a um restaurante novo nas redondezas todos os dias. Mesmo que eu tivesse que espremer a minha hora de almoço, estava valendo a pena. Tanto pela comida boa, quanto pela companhia.

Eu nunca pensei que isso seria possível acontecer novamente, mas hoje eu estava ansiosa para vê-lo. _Ansiando_ a sua companhia, mais do que eu queria admitir.

Ele chegou comemorando que a chuva tinha dado trégua, e o sol tinha se aberto, e não falou mais nada. Agora eu o seguia em seus passos apressados, sem saber para onde iríamos.

- Não vai me dizer mesmo onde vamos comer hoje? - eu perguntei pela terceira vez na caminhada. Edward lançou um olhar e sacudiu a cabeça ao meu lado, sem parar de andar.

- É uma surpresa.

- Pra onde você está me levando, hein? - nós viramos uma esquina e ele começou a andar em direção a um portão do Central Park. - Existe algum restaurante aí dentro ou você está tentando cortar caminho por um local obscuro do parque?

Ele riu. - Relaxa, Bella. Você vai ver.

Nós andamos mais alguns cem metros, e eu já estava cansada - por sorte, eu usava sapatilhas. Não demorou muito para que eu começasse a sentir o cheiro antes de ver o nosso local de destino. Comecei a reconhecer os arredores, e quando passamos a barraca de flores, eu instintivamente sabia onde iríamos.

- Você está me levando para a barraca do sr. Carter em pleno almoço de quinta-feira? - perguntei com suspeitas.

E elas estavam todas certas, pois vi seu sorriso abrir assim que paramos na fila de dez pessoas à espera do melhor cachorro quente da cidade. Bem, o melhor na nossa opinião. Era um ponto onde Edward sempre me trazia para comer quando saíamos nos fins de semana, na adolescência. Era o único lugar que sua mesada permitia pagar, mas eu nem me importava - aquele cachorro quente e as batatas fritas valiam mesmo a pena.

- Comer besteiras na rua de vez em quando faz bem, Bella. - ele riu. Meu estômago roncou e eu só consegui salivar ao pensar na possibilidade.

- Esse cheirinho é irresistível. Será que ainda tem o mesmo gosto?

- Claro que sim. A dona Mimi não erra nunca nesses temperos. - falou, se referindo a ajudante do sr. Carter.

- Ela é uma fofa. Será que vai me reconhecer?

- Provavelmente sim. - ele disse antes de escutarmos um burburinho e alguns berros injuriados com voz de trovão, vindos do início da fila. Nós rimos, pois sabíamos muito bem o que significava. - Me diga, há quanto tempo não ouve uma mal criação do sr. Carter por pedir mais catchup?

- Céus, ele continua rabugento, não é?

- Mais do que nunca. Aliás, foi hilário quando Claire começou a bater boca com ele porque cismou que a minha porção de batatas estava menor que a dela, e achou injusto.

- Claire? Você a trouxe aqui? - ela adorava comer no trailer quando era mais nova. Sempre vínhamos passear no parque nos fins de semana.

- Claro que sim. Como você acha que a gente sobrevive nos fins de semana? - ele brincou.

- Só imagino como vocês passam o fim de semana à base de besteiras.

- Também não é assim, Bella, eu sei dar limites. Tudo bem, quando eu era mais jovem isso era difícil, mas agora... Sei lá, acho que agora estou finalmente acertando mais nessa coisa de ser pai.

- Edward, você nunca foi muito de falhar com ela. Bom, a não ser... Você sabe, sair de casa e deixá-la para trás.

- Mas eu compensei da melhor forma que podia. E jamais deixei de dar amor. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

Eu o encarei para lhe reafirmar.

- Sim, eu sei. Teve um tempo em que eu achava que tudo o que você fazia por Claire era só uma forma de comprar o amor dela, mas... depois eu entendi que não. Ela nunca se sentiu abandonada e sempre falou de você com tanto carinho, então eu só pude concluir que era um afeto recíproco.

Ele assentiu, concordando e então um sorriso foi brotando em sua face quando seu olho brilhou de travessura. De alguma maneira, eu sabia muito bem o que aquela expressão dizia, e era uma que Claire também fazia para me deixar de cabelo em pé. Quando eles vinham com aquela cara de criança que comeu biscoito antes do jantar, coisa boa não era.

- O que está tramando? - perguntei, quase alarmada. A fila andou e nós demos passos sem perceber.

- Só estou tendo uma ideia...

- Que ideia?

- Você podia passar um fim de semana com a gente.

- Pra quê?

- Pra me espionar. - ele riu. - Ah sei lá, pode ser legal pra Claire. Há quanto tempo ela não passa um dia inteiro com nós dois juntos?

- Não sei, Edward. Seria estranho. E acho que seria estranho até mesmo pra ela.

- Você acha?

- Quero dizer, ela já está bem grandinha. Não acho que ela tenha essa necessidade. - eu suspirei. - Por quê? Por acaso, ela... já expressou isso pra você?

- Não, nunca. - ele desviou-se por um momento. - Só achei que seria uma coisa legal, mostrar a ela que nós não estamos mais brigados. Mas tudo bem, eu entendo você não querer.

Edward tinha essa impressionante capacidade de me deixar com remorso quando ele parecia desiludido com algo que eu neguei. Eu não entendia como eu caía nessas, e não consegui evitar me sentir mal por lhe dizer não.

- Ei. - falei, indo para a frente dele e pegando em seus braços para que me olhasse. - N-não é nada contra você, é só que... Você sabe, uma situação assim iria fazer Claire começar a questionar, e...

- E são perguntas que você ainda não sabe responder. - ele concluiu para mim o que eu já havia dito diversas vezes. - Eu entendo. Juro. Só espero que não demore muito a saber como respondê-las.

- Em breve. - eu afirmei com um sorriso, encarando-o diretamente para mostrar minha sinceridade.

- Edward e... Bella? - o momento foi interrompido quando tivemos nossos nomes chamados, e nos viramos para ver que a fila havia andado e nós éramos os próximos.

- Mimi. - ele acenou com a cabeça. - Trouxe alguém especial hoje.

- Como vai, Mimi? - eu cumprimentei a mulher de cinquenta e poucos anos, e ela sorriu imensamente.

- Quanto tempo, Bella. Eu não sabia que você ainda estava com Edward. Que bom ver dois jovens tão apaixonados depois de tantos anos. Uma gracinha!

- Ah, mas nós não estamos... - eu ia protestar sobre aquilo, porém Edward me interrompeu.

- Obrigado, Mimi. - falou, e abriu um largo sorriso para a senhora. - Onde está o sr. Carter?

- Foi ao banheiro. Mas eu sirvo vocês. O que vão querer?

Edward pagou nossos lanches - ou melhor almoços - completos, e seguimos para sentar em um dos muitos bancos que havia em volta do parque. Eu estava um pouco incomodada com o que havia ocorrido naquele trailer, e não hesitei em tirar a limpo.

- Por que você deixou que ela pensasse que a gente...?

- Desculpe. - ele sorriu sem jeito. - Mas era melhor do que ficar se explicando no meio daquela fila, não é?

- De qualquer forma, você não devia ter feito isso.

- Depois eu volto lá em outra hora e explico tudo, não se preocupe.

Eu rolei os olhos. - Não precisa chegar a tanto. Só não repita.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Você pode perguntar, mas eu escolho se respondo ou não.

- Justo. - ele assentiu, e então vi seu semblante ficar mais sério. - Bella, a ideia de estar junto comigo novamente te perturba tanto?

Eu o olhei, sem conseguir ter uma reação.

Uma pergunta tão simples havia a resposta de algo que eu vinha varrendo para debaixo do tapete há tempos. Cogitar essa ideia me deixava com o estômago em nós. Eu desejava _não querer_ pensar naquilo, mas não teve solução, foi mais forte do que eu. Minha mente já estava caminhando naquela direção.

Perturbada talvez não fosse a palavra certa. Eu não me sentia à vontade com a ideia, principalmente com tudo o que vinha com ela. Estar junto significaria tanta coisa, e era complicado. Ainda estava tudo muito turvo depois que meu coração se aquietou e se livrou da amargura.

O que me preocupava, porém, é que havia um tipo de carinho por Edward sendo reconstruído pouco a pouco em mim. Eu o via com outros olhos hoje, e sentia cada vez mais necessidade de estar por perto, sabe-se lá por qual motivo. Mas esse afeto não seria capaz de sustentar uma relação homem-mulher.

Como se não bastasse tudo isso, ainda havia, logicamente, a circunstância que ele se encontrava com sua noiva.

- Devia te perturbar também, se você já tem outra pessoa na sua vida. - eu respondi.

- Isso já é outra história, e não é o que estou perguntando.

- Edward, do que sequer adiantaria? Mesmo se eu cogitasse... o que eu sinto por você agora não é como antigamente. Tudo mudou.

- Então isso significa que você _sente_ algo por mim agora? - eu o olhei, sendo pega na minha fala dúbia. - Não precisa responder se não quiser.

Sacudi a cabeça e suspirei fundo, sentindo necessidade em responder.

- Eu... Eu sinto uma grande vontade de te conhecer e desvendar tudo que tem na sua cabeça. Eu sinto um enorme carinho pela nossa história, e por tudo o que você representa pra mim, mas... qual é o nome _disso_? Eu não sei.

Ele assentiu a cabeça e desviou seu olhar para prestar atenção no cachorro-quente em suas mãos. Ficou calado por um momento até que aquele sorrisinho tímido reaparecesse.

- Você não sente mais nem um pouco de atração por mim? - ele perguntou, me pegando de surpresa e me deixando um pouco boquiaberta.

Era óbvio que eu tinha atração por ele. Eu não era cega. Edward era um homem lindo, e deviam haver poucas mulheres que resistiam ao seu charme. Mas é claro que eu não responderia isso a ele.

- Edward, você sabe que é um homem muito bonito, não precisa que eu te elogie. Que pergunta mais sem cabimento.

Ele apenas riu da minha alteração.

- Relaxa, Bella, só estava brincando.

- Certo. - eu respondi e comecei a comer meu almoço antes que esfriasse. Ele fez o mesmo, e eu só parei para falar o quão gostoso estava o lanche.

Até que em algum momento ele resolveu reparar no meu decote.

- Está usando o meu colar. - ele notou.

Eu o encarei com uma sobrancelha erguida. Iria fazê-lo provar do próprio veneno.

- O _seu_ colar? Pensei que fosse meu agora, já que você me deu.

- _Merda_, n-não foi o que eu quis dizer... - ele gaguejou e foi a minha vez de rir.

- Relaxa, só estava brincando.

- Touché. - ele sorriu rendido. - Combinou muito com você, mesmo.

- Eu sei. - falei tocando a pérola e sentindo-a. - Eu tenho usado desde aquele dia. Se eu saio sem parece que falta alguma coisa.

- Eu adoro isso em você, sabe. - ele confessou. - Você se apega de verdade a algumas coisas, e usa até gastar, ainda mais se for um presente.

- Bom, obrigada por não me achar mesquinha por cultivar certos objetos. Tem gente que acha o contrário.

- Pessoas fúteis. - falou e eu concordei.

- E não dá pra entender. Não sei o problema que as pessoas tem em repetir roupas ou acessórios. Se eu amo alguma coisa e não me cansei dela, eu vou querer repeti-la sempre, por mais antiga que esteja.

E então, com sua incrível habilidade de me deixar desnorteada, Edward soltou a perguntou, do nada.

- Você se cansou de mim?

- Claro que não, porqu... - e é óbvio que eu levei uns segundos para compreender o que ele insinuava. Seu sorriso de divertimento ficou imenso. - Não fique brincando tanto com a sorte, Edward. Hoje eu estou de bom humor, mas se fosse outro dia e você ficasse fazendo essas piadinhas...

- Ok, ok. Já entendi o recado - ele levantou as mãos e tacou uma batatinha com molho na boca, como um menino travesso.

Eu rolei os olhos, porém bem menos irritada do que eu pretendia me sentir. Por mais que eu quisesse, não conseguia ter raiva dele, eu percebi. E me perguntei se isso seria uma constante a partir de agora.

Eu estava quase me divertindo com toda a provocação... Bem, isso até eu lembrar de tudo, e lembrar que não eram brincadeiras inocentes - que havia uma pessoa na sua vida, e eu nunca seria capaz de me insinuar para o homem de outra mulher. Não mais. Já bastava minha consciência pesada para a loucura que fiz na sua festa de aniversário.

- Viu, é por isso que eu tinha tanto receio em tentar uma amizade. - constatei. - Você prometeu que não deixaria essas situações ficarem fora de controle.

- Você não parece tão brava. - ele reparou com a voz mais séria.

- Não estou brava, eu só... não te entendo. Você disse que conseguia conter seus sentimentos ao meu redor, e agora está fazendo tudo ao contrário.

- Me desculpe. - ele falou. - Eu não quero te constranger. Não sei o que dá em mim, algumas coisas às vezes somente saem, e... está ficando cada vez mais difícil me controlar...

- Eu não quero que isso seja um fardo nem pra mim nem pra você, Edward.

Quando falou, ele soou e pareceu magoado.

- Você acha que... Que talvez seja melhor não nos vermos mais?

A ideia me pareceu absurda. Nunca mais vê-lo não era o que eu queria. Era duro admitir, mas estava difícil imaginá-lo longe por muito tempo. Ainda havia tanto para aprender...

- Não. - sacudi a cabeça. - Não, vamos... deixar rolar. Acho que podemos fazer isso funcionar.

- Deixar rolar. - ele assentiu.

xxx

Assim passamos as duas semanas seguintes. Apenas _deixando rolar_, como eu havia pedido.

Nós almoçamos mais algumas vezes durante esse tempo. Edward estava, aos poucos, voltando a participar da minha vida, e eu me surpreendi em como podia ser fácil conviver com ele, passada toda a carga negativa que eu nutria.

Ele me divertia e me fazia sorrir. É claro que nossa aproximação não ocorreu magicamente. Não era tão fácil manter as coisas totalmente leves como com um amigo normal, pois sempre parecia existir uma tensão. Talvez fosse o medo de dar passos errados, ou de dizer algo que poderia nos aborrecer. Não sabia. Mas a sensação era diferente. Era Edward, e ao mesmo tempo não era. Uma mistura interessante do que eu já conhecia e do que ainda estava para conhecer.

E foram as pequenas coisas que me cativaram. No sábado, eu recebi um telefonema inusitado enquanto arrumava minha cozinha.

- Alô? - atendi, confusa porque ele me ligaria hoje.

- Oi. Sou eu.

- Eu sei. Está tudo bem com Claire?

- Claro que sim, por que a pergunta?

- Edward, a gente combinou que ainda não íamos contar da nossa... situação. E aí você me liga no dia que está com ela na sua casa, eu só posso achar que aconteceu alguma coisa. - suspirei. - Ela tá ouvindo tudo, né?

- Não, Bella. - ele riu. - Ela tá tomando banho. Você pode falar agora?

- Posso, estou só lavando a louça.

- Coincidentemente eu também estou. - disse, e eu percebi que ele parecia estar falando com a boca cheia.

- Está comendo?

- Uhum. Meu almoço tardio. Fiz uma omelete pra gente. Ah, falando nisso... o que está achando de Top Chef?

- Top Chef? - perguntei sem saber do que ele falava.

- Bella, você que é a rainha dos reality shows não conhece Top Chef?

- Ahm... Desculpe se eu estou trabalhando o dia todo e não tenho mais tempo de ver TV.

- Não foi isso que eu soube... Vai negar que vê as reprises da Nick at Nite todas as noites?

- Claire te contou isso?

- Obviamente sim.

Eu traguei o ar para fingir de aborrecida.

- Meu Deus, mas essa garota é uma fofoqueira. O que mais ela contou da minha rotina pra você, hein?

- Então é verdade. - ele notou. - Não contou nada de mais... A não ser como você fica cantando Whitney Houston no chuveiro e ela consegue ouvir tudo do quarto.

- Não acredito que ela falou isso! - agora já sentia uma pontada real de vergonha. - Vamos ter uma conversinha quando ela chegar em casa.

- Ei, tudo bem, não se sinta intimidada. Outro dia ela me pegou cantando Cher enquanto eu passava umas camisas.

Eu gargalhei alto. - Cher, jura? Ela deve ter pensado que o pai virou uma bichinha quarentona sensível.

- Não precisa tirar ainda mais sarro da minha cara. Claire já ficou com toda a cota. - ele falou rindo, e então retornou ao assunto. - Top Chef tem reprises aos domingos. Começou essa semana. É uma competição culinária, e eu juro que todo mundo parece louco... os chefs, os jurados, o diretor. Nunca pensei que cozinhar pudesse ser tão estressante.

- Comida e competição estressante, isso é tipo o paraíso. - eu ri. - Vou dar uma olhada, obrigada pela dica. Mas espera aí... Desde quando você vê esse tipo de coisa?

- Você falou que eu poderia ver com Claire, então tentei dar uma chance. A maldita edição consegue sugar a gente logo no primeiro episódio. Tenho que tirar o chapéu pra eles. E também como você parecia tão entusiasmada por essas competições, eu tentei...

- Ah então é por minha causa? Tsc tsc, como você é influenciável. - eu brinquei.

- Só sob a sua influência, Bella. - ele falou, me deixando sem ter uma resposta.

- Vem cá, você me ligou só pra falar isso?

- Mais ou menos. - eu ouvi um barulho, e seu xingamento. - Ah, merda! Desculpe. Escorregou um copo na pia e quase quebrou. Então, como eu dizia... O que eu dizia mesmo?

- Sobre porque você estava telefonando.

- É, então, eu quero te mandar uma coisa. Quero saber quando posso te entregar.

- Que coisa? - senti minha testa franzir.

- Um CD... do Black Keys. Não lembra que eu te falei?

Eu me recordei que ele falou sobre a banda há algumas semanas, na última vez que estivemos no Joe's Caffé.

- Ah sim. Bom, pode passar na redação segunda.

- Ok, passarei. Ops, acho que Claire terminou o banho. Até logo, tchau! - ele falou com pressa e eu não tive tempo de responder antes que ele desligasse.

Na segunda-feira sem falta, Edward estava lá no meu prédio. Ele me convenceu a acompanhá-lo no almoço, e quando voltamos, me emprestou o seu novo CD favorito. Desde então, quase todo dia ele me perguntava se eu já tinha ouvido. Prometi que ouviria assim que tivesse um tempo sozinha.

O fim de mais uma semana se aproximava, e com ele veio o final de semana do casamento dos meus amigos. Riley e eu tínhamos uma reunião com a direção do Le Printemps, e agora estávamos esperando, já a postos, que todos chegassem.

- Nós estamos adiantados ou esse pessoal que está atrasado? - ele me perguntou, olhando no relógio. A pequena sala de reuniões fez um eco.

- Relaxe, eles já vão chegar.

- Odeio atrasos. - ele bufou. Assim que eu me levantei para pegar um copo de água, a porta se abriu.

- Desculpe a demora, senhores. Boa noite. - falou Joaquin, o primeiro a entrar, vindo nos cumprimentar. O senhor foi seguido pelo pessoal do marketing, seus assistentes... e Edward.

Fiquei surpresa em vê-lo ali, pois não sabia que ele também estaria incluido na reunião, então só lhe lancei um olhar inquisitivo. Ele sorriu ligeiramente e veio sentar do meu outro lado, na cadeira vazia, enquanto os demais preparavam o projetor e computadores que usariam.

- Não sabia que você também estaria aqui. - falei baixo perto dele.

- Eu tinha que te fazer uma pergunta. - eu vi o brilho travesso em seus olhos, e quase me preocupei.

- Que pergunta? Edward, eu preciso trabalhar.

- Você sabe.

Eu suspirei ao lembrar do CD que tinha ouvido durante o trânsito ontem.

- A resposta é sim. Logo mais eu te devolvo.

- Como só um _sim_ sem graça? O que você achou?

- Foi bom... Mas já ouvi melhores esse ano.

- Ah, é? Tipo o quê? Eu duvido.

- Ahm... Sei lá, Edward. O novo do Kings of Leon?

- Você não está falando sério. Aquele álbum é o pior dos últimos cinco anos!

- Eu amei. - dei de ombros, sussurando. - Não posso fazer nada.

- Tá vendo isso aqui, Bella? - ele apontou para seu rosto sério, falando com a voz mais grave possível. - Esse sou eu te julgando pelo seu mau gosto musical.

Eu não aguentei e acabei soltando uma risada inesperada para o olhar esquisito que ele fazia. A sala inteira ficou em silêncio naquele momento, e eu me ajeitei na cadeira. Parecia que todos estavam nos assistindo. Eu me recompus, mais do que constrangida e limpei a garganta.

- Desculpem. Podemos começar. - avisei.

De canto de olho, vi Riley nos olhando com uma expressão estranha, e então ele só sacudiu a cabeça e iniciou os trabalhos da noite.

Falamos sobre como tinha terminado a fase de pesquisa e levantamento da história do hotel, e mostramos nosso projeto para a divisão de capítulos. Joaquin, felizmente, aprovou tudo com um largo sorriso no rosto. Mesmo que os diretores de marketing tivessem achado alguns defeitos, ele parecia satisfeito, e isso já me deixava mais tranquila.

Nós demos por encerrada a reunião um pouco depois das oito da noite. A direção se despediu e pediu licença, deixando Riley e eu para guardarmos nossos papéis e planilhas.

- Eu vou te dar outra coisa. - Edward me falou levantando da cadeira. Eu o olhei com suspeita, terminando de fazer anotações na minha agenda.

- O quê?

- Você vai ver. Eu vou te fazer mudar de ideia. Fique aqui, já volto. - ele disse, e eu rolei os olhos porque ele obvimante estava investido demais em me fazer gostar da porcaria do CD. Claro que era bom e eu tinha adorado. Mas eu não lhe daria esse gostinho de vitória tão fácil.

Riley esperou Edward sair para puxar assunto.

- Então... E o casamento amanhã, hm? Chegou tão rápido.

- Pois é! Parece que foi ontem que experimentei o vestido.

- Ah, nem me fale dessas provas de roupa. Eu nunca soube que Mary era tão perfeccionista. A gente ficou quase duas horas pra acertar meu terno. Não aguentava mais ter minha bunda espetada por alfinetes.

Eu ri. - Pelo menos ela me deu liberdade pra escolher o que eu preferisse. Tive sorte.

- Sorte mesmo... Mais tarde vamos levar Garrett a uma boate pra despedida de solteiro. Foi de última hora, mas acho que vai ser divertido.

Naquele instante, eu me dei conta do que estava esquecendo para o dia de hoje, e soltei minha agenda dentro da bolsa, xingando baixo pela minha cabeça avoada.

- Ah meu Deus, eu tinha esquecido! Claro, a despedida de solteira. - choraminguei. - Sou uma péssima madrinha. Eu nem comprei nada...

- Ei, não fica assim. Mas veja pelo lado positivo, você estará acompanhada do melhor padrinho de todos. - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas duas vezes, fingindo estar convencido de si mesmo.

- Bobo. - eu sorri fracamente. - Droga, eu tinha esquecido completamente, e agora estou tão cansada. Tomara que eu não precise ficar muito tempo. A irmã dela me ligou semana passada. Acho que vamos a um bar especial pra noivas. Tenho até medo do que esperar.

- Vá e divirta-se um pouco, Bella. Você merece.

Eu suspirei. - É, acho que eu mereço mesmo.

- Vai ser ótimo. Mas, e aí, pronta pra valsa? - perguntou ao terminar de fechar suas pastas.

- Que valsa?

- A valsa dos noivos... os padrinhos também dançam.

- Espere aí! - eu parei e o encarei. - Ninguém me falou que teria uma dança.

- A noiva faz questão. - ele deu de ombros e riu, provavelmente vendo minha cara apavorada. - O que foi?

- É só que... Sei lá, dançar em frente a um bando de desconhecidos é estranho. E é _valsa_. Não estou acostumada com essas coisas. Não danço uma valsa desde... na verdade acho que nunca dancei. Viu só? Sou a pior madrinha do mundo.

- Ah, Bella, não tem nada de mais. - Riley parou e deixou suas coisas sobre a mesa. - Quer saber de uma coisa, vamos praticar.

- Quando? A festa é amanhã!

- Agora mesmo. - ele esticou sua mão para mim e abriu um sorriso. Eu o olhei como se tivesse perdido a cabeça.

- Não está falando sério.

- É agora ou nunca, Bella.

Riley estava doido. Mas eu resolvi embarcar na sua doideira e me levantei da cadeira para pegar sua mão oferecida. Agora ou nunca.

Ele nos dirigiu até o espaço entre a parede de projeção e a mesa, e se pôs a minha frente. Contornou o braço na minha cintura, segurando a minha mão direita. Minha outra mão descansou sobre seu ombro e eu respirei fundo, com medo de escorregar em algum fio invisível e derrubar nós dois. Ao menos estávamos a sós na sala, se eu fosse pagar algum mico. _Oh, Bella, você está velha pra isso._

- Só segue o que eu digo... e o que eu faço. - ele avisou. - Os homens comandam.

- Caramba, nunca percebi que valsa era tão machista.

- Bella. - ele riu alto, sacudindo a cabeça. - Só você pra pensar essas coisas. Vamos lá, eu vou contar até três e nos movemos para a direita, e assim por diante. Só no três. Um, dois, três...

_Um, dois, três, um dois, três_, e então eu estava valsando em círculos estreitos pela sala de reunião do Le Printemps. Meu sorriso apareceu, pois eu não podia negar - estava me divertindo demais.

- Isso é muito mais fácil do que eu pensava. - comentei. Riley soltou um "tsc", e vi seus olhos brilharem de malícia.

- Está fácil? Vamos ver se você consegue girar. - antes que eu protestasse, ele me puxou para perto e começou a girar mais rápido em um curto espaço. Eu gritei e ri, mas felizmente não caímos.

- Ainda foi fácil! - desafiei. - Se eu não pisei no seu pé, então está tudo bem.

- Ah é? Vamos ver se vai achar o mesmo agora. - ele usou um tom ameaçador e fez o mesmo movimento para o outro lado. Porém ao pararmos Riley me supreendeu, e de repente eu me vi com as costas quase tocando o chão, seu corpo inclinado sobre o meu.

Foi tudo _tão_ rápido.

Ele estava perto demais. Senti suas mãos firmemente segurando meu corpo, e seu rosto tão próximo do meu. Meu coração acelerou e com ele minha respiração também. Não tinha mais volta. Fechei os olhos, e dessa vez eu deixei que seus lábios tocassem os meus. Eu não relutei porque não tinha motivos. Não estava pensando em nada em particular, a não ser no seu gosto distante do café que tomamos mais cedo.

Riley nos ergueu lentamente e continuou a mover sua boca contra a minha. Suas mãos estavam apertadas em volta da minha cintura, e eu segurei seus braços. Eu tinha acabado de separar meus lábios para receber sua língua quando então ouvi meu nome.

E o que se seguiu aconteceu numa rápida sucessão.

- Bella, ainda está aí? Não conseguia achar o meu... - a voz de Edward parou bruscamente quando chegou tão perto que eu pude senti-lo na sala antes mesmo de me virar.

Me separei de Riley como se um raio nos atingisse. Meu estúpido coração estava acelerado demais, e meu peito arfava ridiculamente. Eu já não sabia o motivo, mas eu sabia que aquele choque de adrenalina não podia ser normal.

Ficamos os três estáticos por instantes intermináveis. Lá longe, vi os olhos verdes parcialmente arregalados e imóveis grudados nos meus. Meu estômago se apertou.

- Me desculpem, eu... Eu não sabia que vocês... - Edward balbuciou parecendo muito confuso, se afastando de volta para a porta. - Desculpem, e-eu já vou.

- Edward! - eu o chamei, mas logo desisti quando ele desapareceu. O que eu falaria, afinal? Eu não devia satisfações a ele.

Riley e eu ficamos somente parados ali, olhando a sala vazia. Me virei para ele com cautela, ainda sem compreender tudo que tinha ocorrido.

- Desculpe. - falei com a voz falha. - Eu só... levei um susto.

- Tudo bem, eu também. - respondeu ele suavemente. Me fitou por uns segundos, até que perguntou. - Você quer ir atrás dele?

Eu o encarei espantada. O que isso significava? Eu não devia ir atrás de Edward, devia? Desejei ardentemente que minha mente estivesse em pleno funcionamento naquele momento, porém parecia que o meu universo estava mais lento.

- N-não. - sacudi a cabeça. - Por quê?

- Porque... - ele suspirou. - Nada não, Bella. Nada não.

- Então... Acho que preciso ir. Ainda tenho que me arrumar pra despedida de solteira. - falei meio sem jeito.

- É, eu também. A gente se vê amanhã. - ele pegou suas coisas e deixou um inesperado beijo na minha bochecha.

Eu fiquei sozinha na sala até me lembrar de ir em frente e pegar minha bolsa para sair. Andei rapidamente, passando pelo saguão do hotel e rezando para que eu não encontrasse mais nenhum conhecido. Dirigi para casa sem parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido.

Tinha sido uma situação tão estranha, e quase pareceu errada... Mas não errada no sentido que eu pensei da primeira vez que Riley me beijou. Era diferente. Eu permiti aquele beijo. Foi bom enquanto durou. Entretanto, assim que vi Edward nos observando naquela sala, era como se eu estivesse fazendo algo ilegal. Como se eu tivesse sido pega no flagra e devesse sentir vergonha por aquilo.

Eu _não devia _satisfação a ele. Então por que eu não era capaz de evitar o sentimento de que eu precisava lhe falar alguma coisa a respeito do que tinha visto? Eu não entendia. Nada fazia sentido. Foi só um beijo. E depois um susto que pegou a todos nós de surpresa. Nada mais.

Minha mente fez lembrar que essa devia ser a primeira vez que ele me via beijando outro homem. Será que havia doído como na primeira vez que eu o vi beijando Tanya, a única namorada que ele já apresentou à família, depois de mim? Será que era normal o que eu estava sentindo? Eu não deveria mais ter problemas para beijar outras pessoas na sua frente... Deus sabe que eu já havia beijado uma boa quantidade de homens depois dele. Mas eu tinha certeza que essa não era a sensação mais confortável que eu já vivi.

Decidi parar de pensar de uma vez antes de enlouquecer. Eu iria me arrumar para a bendita despedida de solteira, colocaria meu melhor vestido e faria a maquiagem mais bonita. Iria sair com minhas amigas e provavelmente ficaria mais alterada do que o normal. Eu merecia essa noite.

Eu quase havia me esquecido do episódio quando cheguei na minha garagem, não fosse o pequeno objeto quadrado que chamou minha atenção.

Jogado sobre o carona do carro, o maldito CD do The Black Keys zombava da minha cara, como um pequeno lembrete de que muito em breve eu precisaria lidar com seu dono e pior - com minhas próprias emoções.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Era uma vez Bella, namorada de Edward. Um dia ele sumiu de sua vida, e ao seu lado ficou Jacob, o melhor amigo. O moço voltou, mas ela não resistiu e beijou Jacob na frente dele. No final, a mocinha acabou se casando. Sabe com quem? ****POIS É. ****Não surtem.**

**O EXTRA dessa semana vai ser o ponto de vista do Edward ao ver Bella e Riley aos beijos.**

**Até quinta que vem!**

**Beijos!**


	29. Cap 28: Perdição

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, minha beta que já estaria na cadeia de tanta porrada que ela promete me dar no fim dos capítulos.**

**Olá! Como estão? Primeiro post do ano cof cof, vou nem falar nada. Só agradeço a quem ainda está acompanhando e comentando, e peço compreensão de vocês pelas minhas faltas. Leiam a N/A, por favor :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28: Perdição*<strong>

Eu tentei. A minha missão de não pensar no que tinha acontecido ontem durou pouco. Exatamente o tempo de efeito de uma festa de despedida de solteira e alguns drinks de nomes estranhos.

Eu tentei, mas volta e meia a cena se repetia na minha cabeça, e era sempre a mesma: seus olhos esmaecidos do brilho, me fitando atordoado e me fazendo novamente ter aquela sensação estranha de que eu tinha feito algo errado. Eu não sabia dizer ao certo, porque me sentia assim, e isso estava me deixando louca.

Em momentos como esse eu desejava que nossa relação não fosse tão complicada. Se Edward fosse um amigo qualquer, eu já estaria fazendo piada sobre o ocorrido. Mas ele não era qualquer um. Nunca seria.

Ele era... _ele_. E a cada vez que nos encontrávamos parecia que ele se tornava ainda mais _Edward_ - um novo homem, cuja personalidade eu já estava começava a delinear. Não era mais somente o meu Edward do passado, ou aquele que eu ressenti por tantos anos. Era a mistura de tudo, e a bagagem em suas costas o tornava uma pessoa real, a quem eu havia aprendido a admirar.

Tão admirável que me deixava desnorteada com todas essas novas sensações. Tão real que ficava cada vez mais difícil pensar em magoá-lo.

Naquele sábado acordei com a casa vazia e o corpo cobrando tudo o que eu havia exigido demais dele ontem à noite. Saí do meu quarto pra constatar que Claire já tinha ido com Edward. Eu não pude evitar, indaguei sobre o que ele teria pensado ao parar em frente a nossa casa... Como ele estava lidando com a situação. Talvez eu estivesse dando uma dimensão muito maior ao fato. Talvez ele sequer tenha perdido o sono com isso.

A urgência de pegar o celular e lhe telefonar foi grande. Em qualquer outra ocasião eu faria isso - já vinha se tornando uma rotina trocar ligações para contar pequenas coisas do nosso dia a dia. E como eu constatei - com ansiedade -, nós estávamos nos falando praticamente todos os dias.

A ideia de que essa rotina... amizade, como queira, pudesse estar ameaçada me apertava o peito. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu só precisava saber que tudo estava normal entre nós, como antes. Que nada havia mudado nessa nossa relação que desfilava em uma corda bamba.

Eu não podia perder tempo. Tratei de me arrumar para o dia cheio que tinha pela frente, tomei meu café e me arrumei. Lavei as louças da pia e varri o chão. Mas todo tempo eu só tentava decifrar o que havia se passado comigo para que eu me sentisse tão estranha após aquele beijo.

Eu me deixei levar, como uma adolescente. Afinal, onde estava com a cabeça? Beijar meu companheiro de trabalho em uma sala de reunião, correndo o risco de qualquer um nos flagrar. Era tão amador e anti-profissional, mal podia acreditar.

Quando saí de casa para ir ao cabeleireiro e vi o cd de Edward no carro, foi a minha brecha. Sem querer contar com a sorte, enviei uma SMS pedindo que me ligasse quando pudesse.

Dirigi por dez minutos em suspense, até ouvir meu celular tocar. Meu estômago pulou com o susto, e eu peguei o aparelho rapidamente.

- Oi.

Ele só respondeu dois segundos depois. - Tá tudo bem, Bella?

- Sim, tudo bem. Claire está por perto? Você pode falar agora?

- Posso.

Seu tom estava seco e objetivo demais para seu jeito. Mas podia muito bem ser coisa da minha cabeça.

- Bom… Seu cd ficou comigo. Eu só vi agora. Quando posso te entregar?

Uma pausa de silêncio até que ele respondesse, e eu decidi que seria melhor parar o carro em uma vaga. Quando ele falou, não foi a resposta que eu esperava.

- Certo…

Ouvi sua respiração pesada antes de um suspiro.

- Isso é tudo?

- Por que está falando assim comigo? - eu precisava perguntar.

- Assim como?

- Sei lá, como se tivesse querendo me despachar. Está com pressa?

- Eu não quero te despachar. Só... Só estou meio ocupado agora...

- Então por que não disse antes? - bufei.

- Desculpa. Você ligou de repente, e eu me assustei, achei que fosse algo importante. Mas agora que você já disse o que queria, bem...

- Edward, se você não quer conversar, é só me falar. Pensei que depois do último mês isso já tivesse mais do que claro.

- Você está certa. Fala.

- Certo. - suspirei. - Então... Sobre ontem...

Ele não me deixou terminar. Era claro que ele não deixaria.

- Não precisa explicar nada, Bella. Eu só fui pego de surpresa. Se eu soubesse que vocês estavam... juntos eu teria tido mais cuidado.

- Isso nem faz sentido. - eu bufei uma risada sem traço de humor. - Aquela cena não foi nada apropriada pra um local de trabalho. Foi um deslize meu, mas não vai se repetir. Só quero esclarecer, Edward... Eu não fiz de propósito.

- Não estou preocupado com isso.

- Com o que, então?

- Nada, Bella…

- Nada? Então vai ser assim agora? Vamos voltar a estaca zero, ao tempo das respostas evasivas?

- Só estou fazendo o que devo fazer. Sua vida amorosa não me diz respeito, muito menos sua vida profissional. Quando aceitamos ser amigos eu te prometi não me envolver demais, e é o que estou tentando.

- Nós não estamos juntos. - eu falei, de repente. Aquilo o calou.

- Você não precisa me dar satisfação, Bella.

- Não quero que você fique inventando coisas... - suspirei. - Desculpa por te importunar. Vá curtir o seu dia com Claire.

- É o que farei, obrigado. E… divirta-se mais tarde. Mande meus parabéns ao casal.

- Claro. Tchau.

xxxx

Às 19h, eu já tinha passado por todo o ritual de cumprimentos ao noivo e às famílias, e agora esperava na fila das damas e padrinhos, que terminavam de chegar. Foi nessa mesma hora que eu encararia o outro homem que também estava fazendo meu coração pulsar de preocupação.

Riley foi um dos últimos a chegar, quase deixando a irmã de Mary, a cerimonialista, em desespero. Nós trocamos um sorriso rápido, e eu não consegui dizer nada antes que as portas se abrissem e nós tivéssemos que andar até o altar improvisado.

- Oi. - ele sussurrou quando o quarteto de cordas iniciou a música da nossa entrada. Eu o olhei de soslaio, e retribui.

- Oi. - falei, sentindo a garganta seca. Passei meu braço pelo seu e ele pegou, segurando também minha mão.

- Que mão gelada. - ele me apertou, e só então percebi o quanto estava nervosa.

Eu sabia muito bem que não tinha nada a ver com estar em evidência naquela cerimônia, e sim com nossa... situação. O jeito como eu o deixei ontem era suficiente para me perturbar. Nós nos beijamos. Não foi uma coisa à toa. E eu precisava saber o que ia nos acontecer agora.

Respirei fundo quando nos chamaram para enfim adentrar, e me segurei em Riley. Mesmo que eu tropeçasse no meu vestido, eu sabia que ele não me deixaria cair. Mas era bom ter a segurança de sua autoconfiança sempre forte.

A cerimônia foi linda. Daquelas que faziam a gente sonhar - nem que fosse um sonho distante.

Meus amigos formavam um lindo casal, e não conseguiam conter o enorme sorriso que iluminava seus rostos. Os noivos trocaram suas palavras de amor e devoção com um brilho no olhar que me fez soltar algumas lágrimas. Mesmo que vez ou outra meus olhos viajassem para Riley, do outro lado, era cativante ver aquele momento acontecendo diante de todos. Só hoje entendia completamente o que Esme costumava dizer tanto para nós, e eu achava uma cafonice: a beleza nada mais era do que a expressão da felicidade.

Na fila dos abraços, eu fui uma das primeiras.

- Estou tão feliz por vocês! - falei quando chegou minha vez. - Me fizeram chorar. Vocês são tão lindos.

- Obrigado, Bella. - Garrett falou. - Minha _esposa_ não é a mais linda de todas?

- Ai, posso com isso? Agora ele vai repetir essa palavra em toda frase. - Mary fingiu rolar os olhos, só para dar um selinho na boca do marido. - Obrigada, Bella. Meu coração não cabe de felicidade. Estou tão feliz por tudo! Obrigada por estar compartilhando esse momento com a gente.

- Eu não perderia por nada. - falei apertando sua mão e beijando. Riley veio logo atrás de mim, cumprimentando-os.

Eu me virei para falar com outros amigos que avistei, e assim todos nos dispersamos para seguir ao outro lado do salão, onde estavam as mesas. Bati papo com o pessoal enquanto via o altar ser desmontado para virar a pista de dança, e logo a festa começou de verdade.

Estava prestes a pegar um coquetel no bar quando ouvi a voz atrás de mim.

- Eu ainda não falei como você está linda hoje, né? - me virei para dar de cara com Riley. E sorri um pouco aliviada.

- Acho que não. - ri, sentando no banco do bar, ao lado dele. - Obrigada. E nem vou dizer o quanto o senhor está ridiculamente bonito nesse smoking. Acho que você já sabe.

- É, eu sei. Mas é sempre bom ouvir. - ele falou, me fazendo rir.

- Tem alguma coisa diferente... Você cortou o cabelo?

- Cortei. - ele falou alisando seu cabelo quase loiro. - Sabe como é a tradição, eu preciso estar impecável se for tentar me dar bem com alguma dama de honra hoje...

Aquilo bastou para que meu sorriso vacilasse um pouco. Pronto. O elefante branco tinha chegado mais cedo que eu pensava. Era isso mesmo que ele estava querendo insinuar? E eu queria ser _sua_ dama?

Não ia negar, eu queria me divertir. Mas o meu instinto me alertou que isso entre nós estava indo rápido demais. Mesmo que não fosse nada sério, mesmo que eu tivesse certeza de que entre nós seria leve e sem dramas, algo me puxava para trás.

Com um suspiro, eu o olhei novamente. Riley era _tão_ bonito, e sua presença me passava uma tranquilidade tão diferente da tensão que eu sempre sentia ao lado de... Edward.

_Edward. Por que diabos ele tinha que estar no meio? Nunca foi assim antes. O que está havendo comigo, meu Deus? _

Eu andava tão acostumada a pensar demais nas coisas que, de repente, não fazia mais sentido refletir profundamente sobre o assunto. Eu era atraída por Riley e ele por mim, obviamente. Era um cara legal. Isso devia bastar, como sempre bastou antes.

Me forcei a sorrir através da preocupação e me inclinei para sussurrar.

- Não conte pra ninguém, mas há chances de você se dar bem hoje...

Afastei-me, tremendo por dentro à espera de sua reação. Riley ficou sem piscar por uns instantes. Talvez eu tenha o deixado um _pouquinho_ desnorteado, e minha confiança subiu um degrau.

- Bella... - ele falou e senti sua mão na minha. Todo o ar de divertimento tinha ido embora. - Você é linda.

- Obrigada? - agradeci em pergunta, pois o seu olhar pesado me dizia outra coisa.

- Mas eu não quero que você se sinta... pressionada. Eu só falei aquilo na brincadeira.

- Eu não me sinto pressionada, Riley. - bufei. - Por Deus, eu tenho 33 anos! Devo saber a diferença entre pressão e desejo, não acha?

- Eu acho que você está tendo uma decisão precipitada.

- Riley, eu não estou te entendendo. Há meses você vem me dando todos os sinais do mundo, claros e óbvios. E agora que eu correspondo você dá pra trás?

- Não fique chateada comigo, por favor. - ele pegou minha mão de novo. - Acho que antes a gente precisa conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

- Certo, o que aconteceu ontem. A gente se beijou. Foi legal. - argumentei sendo bastante direta. - E agora eu quero te beijar mais um pouco e você não me deixa.

Ele se afastou de mim como se eu tivesse lhe dado um choque. Passou uma mão pelo rosto, e murmurou para si.

- Céus, isso vai ser mais difícil que eu pensava.

Sem entender nada, eu tomei um gole do meu drinque esperando não amarelar. Ser tão abertamente rejeitada podia ser um pouco desconcertante. _Complicado. Tudo sempre complicado comigo._

Nós ouvimos o DJ anunciar a primeira dança do casal. Sem dizer nada, Riley pegou meu drinque e colocou sobre a bancada do bar, puxando-me pela mão até a pista. Nós assistimos a valsa do casal e em seguida chamaram os padrinhos e convidados para se juntarem.

Riley me guiou, mas minha cabeça estava em outro lugar, e os pés se embolaram algumas vezes. Eu o observei, tentando compreender o que tinha dado errado entre nós antes mesmo de começar. De repente me senti em uma festa de debutante, com aquela estúpida valsa e o cara por quem eu tinha uma queda me dispensando na frente dos meus amigos. Todo tempo sem parar de pensar se eu tinha ou não magoado o meu ex, como fazia desde ontem.

Era todo o drama adolescente que eu nunca tive oportunidade de viver, e era _patético_. Minha risada soou alta em meio a música, enquanto ele me rodava em três tempos.

- O que foi? - Riley perguntou com um sorriso travado. Eu queria chorar.

- Isso é ridículo. - falei olhando para baixo.

- O quê?

- É ridículo quanto controle eu perdi sobre a minha vida nas últimas 48 horas. Estou até com medo do que me espera nos próximos dias.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, me trazendo pra perto.

- Ei. Não entra nessa. Você não perdeu nada. Na verdade eu acho que você ganhou.

- Ganhei? - perguntei confusa.

- Eu nunca te vi tão feliz quanto nas últimas semanas.

Não precisei refletir muito sobre aquilo. Era verdade. Eu estava muito mais leve, apesar de todos os acontecimentos. Só achei curioso como ele havia observado isso.

- Eu me sinto mais feliz. - assenti. - Aconteceu tanta coisa...

- Eu perguntaria o quê, mas acho que é melhor não saber.

Sorri em agradecimento.

- Eu queria poder te contar. Mas, sabe, Riley... De certa forma, você é parte disso também.

- Sou?

- Sim. Eu nunca estive tão satisfeita com minha carreira, e poder compartilhar esse momento logo com você é muito bom. Gosto muito de ter você por perto.

A música de repente mudou da valsa para um pop e nós paramos de dançar. Ele largou minha mão para segurar minha cintura e meus braços apoiaram em seus ombros. Não nos movemos por alguns segundos. Seria o momento ideal para que eu me inclinasse e o beijasse.

E foi o que eu fiz. Riley não me impediu, mas eu senti a relutância em seus lábios. Senti somente um beijo casto e mais um outro, até que ele se afastasse o suficiente para me encarar. Me assustei com seu semblante preocupado.

- O que eu sou pra você, Bella?

Eu molhei os lábios, pressentindo que qualquer que fosse minha resposta, nós não terminaríamos essa conversa bem.

- Você... você é um grande amigo. Se tornou uma pessoa muito importante pra mim.

Ele assentiu, murmurando com os lábios "grande amigo" e suspirou.

- Vamos conversar sobre ontem, ok?

Eu concordei, deixando que ele me levasse até o lounge do hotel, longe do barulho da festa. Nos sentamos lado a lado no sofá, e eu esperei que ele falasse brincando com o pano verde do meu longo vestido.

- Eu esqueci de perguntar. Você quer beber alguma coisa? Posso ir lá pegar.

- Não, tudo bem. - encontrei seu olhar.

- Você está muito linda hoje.

- Obrigada. - eu ri. - Você já me disse isso, mas... não vou recusar elogio.

Riley sorriu até ficar sério novamente.

- Eu não quero fingir que nada aconteceu... E nem quero fingir que nós não temos uma sintonia legal, e que nos damos bem.

- Eu também não quero.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Bella. E é por isso mesmo que não quero sair mal dessa história. Não quero fazer você me magoar.

- Riley, eu nunca te magoaria. Não de propósito.

- Eu sei que não. Mas você vai.

_O quê_?

- Se você for me acusar assim, então eu tenho direito de defesa. - falei realmente sentida. - Se me comprometo com alguém, é totalmente. E a gente nem tentou ainda pra saber se daria certo ou não.

- Não estou acusando, estou só querendo dizer que... A gente não pode dar certo, Bella. Não é comigo que você quer estar.

- Não é com você? - inquiri, sentindo meu peito acelerar.

- Eu vi o seu rosto quando Edward entrou naquela sala.

Engoli em seco, desviando dele por um momento.

- O que está dizendo? - murmurei.

- Sabe, Bella, eu aprendi algumas coisas na vida. Poderia tentar ir atrás de você, te conquistar, e te vencer pelo cansaço. Você iria ficar caidinha por mim, é claro, porque meu charme é irresistível. - ele falou com um curto sorriso. - A gente iria começar a namorar, e seria legal no início. Mas depois... Você não iria se apaixonar por mim como eu estaria me apaixonando por você. E aí, o que eu iria fazer com uma mulher que só estaria ao meu lado de corpo presente, quando a cabeça e o coração estariam tão longe? Não ia adiantar nada. Só ia me decepcionar e te odiar. E eu não quero isso, não quero isso pra você também, com qualquer outro cara.

Eu o encarei, incrédula. Não sabia se me sentia ultrajada ou surpresa pela sua sinceridade tão aberta. Talvez os dois.

- Meu coração estaria longe? Que coisa absurda. De onde você tirou essa agora?

- Eu observo todas as vezes que você está com ele. Tem alguma coisa muito forte ali. E a forma como vocês se olham... Não é nem um terço do que você me daria, tenho certeza.

Dessa vez eu me levantei do sofá, pois não conseguiria ficar ao lado dele sem voar em cima.

- Eu não acredito que você está fazendo um julgamento bastante errado, diga-se de passagem, baseado na forma como eu _olho_ pra Edward. Isso aqui é vida real, não é a porra de um livro do Nicholas Sparks!

- Bella, calma, senta aqui.

- Não quero sentar! Não quero nem mais ter essa conversa. Você conseguiu me humilhar totalmente em menos de uma hora. Parabéns!

- Eu te humilhei? Você não acha que eu já estou humilhado o bastante depois de ter falado tudo isso? De ter aberto mão da mulher mais interessante que eu encontrei nos últimos anos? Acho que já garanti minha vaga no céu, muito obrigado.

Eu o olhei pelo reflexo do enorme espelho e não consegui ficar com raiva dos seus olhos castanhos sinceros. Meu coração amoleceu um pouco e eu voltei para o seu lado. Sentia lágrimas inconformadas arderem meus olhos.

- Desculpa me exaltar. Mas me diz, o que estamos fazendo aqui? - perguntei, sentindo uma frustração que só aumentava a cada minuto. - Se não foi pra conversar sobre nós dois, foi pra quê então?

- Foi pra te dizer que eu vou agir como um homem e deixar o caminho livre. Você já é de outro.

Meu corpo retesou ao ouvir aquilo. Bom, essa era inédita. Jamais nenhum de meus namorados, pretendentes ou possíveis amantes havia dito algo assim. _Como alguém responderia a isso?_ Eu era livre. O assunto que havia sido um fardo por anos ficou no passado. Eu poderia continuar sozinha pelo resto da vida, e agora estava convicta de que seria feliz assim. Mas não conseguia entender por quê minhas atitudes não demonstravam isso.

- Eu não sou de ninguém, Riley. - sacudi a cabeça com força. - Eu sou livre.

- Tem certeza?

O alarme começou a soar dentro da minha cabeça. Será que eu estava me envolvendo demais com Edward? Será que não deveria ter insistido tanto em manter nossa amizade? Riley estava conseguindo enxergar algo que eu não me permitia ver. Muito menos entender.

- Lógico que sim. Não tenho mais nada me prendendo ao passado... - Essa era a plena verdade, e eu a sentia com convicção. Não tinha dúvidas que nós havíamos evoluído muito nesses últimos meses.

- Tudo bem... Seja lá qual for essa lógica feminina que eu não entendo... O que quero dizer é que, pelo menos nesse momento, você não parece pronta pra ficar com alguém. Pode não ser por conta do passado, mas pelo que está acontecendo hoje, entende?

- Quem disse? Você não sabe o que eu sinto. Não fala essas coisas, senão eu vou achar que você está jogando sujo comigo.

- Bella, você é inteligente e sabe que não é essa minha intenção.

- Eu não sei, Riley! Que merda! - praticamente berrei. E choraminguei como uma criança, porque era o que me restava. - Me diz o que está errado! Eu achei que estava tudo se encaixando pra mim, no meu trabalho, nas minhas relações, na minha história. Mas aí... Não sei o que deu errado.

Para completar meu personagem no drama adolescente, o choro veio no embalo ao terminar de falar. Por alguns instantes era só o que se ouvia naquela antesala com cheiro de lavanda barata.

Eu estava toda bagunçada, mas não me importei. Como poderia? Ter que ouvir aquilo a essa altura, de repente me obrigando a repensar coisas que eu havia lutado tanto para deixar debaixo do tapete. A pressão no meu peito aumentava à medida que percebia como todos os caminhos que pretendia trilhar daqui pra frente já pareciam errados, e vinha o medo de que eu deveria recomeçar do zero.

- Estou tão perdida. Não sei... Não sei. - falei entre soluços e senti os braços do meu amigo me envolvendo.

- Posso te dizer uma coisa?

- Pode.

- Não sei como é o relacionamento de vocês fora do trabalho, mas pra mim está bem claro. Ele voltou pra sua vida e você está mexida. Não é fácil mesmo.

Sim. _Ele voltou_ para a minha vida. E tinha voltado de vez. O pânico começou a alastrar enquanto me dava conta da grandiosidade desse fato, como nunca antes. Me desgrudei de Riley e tentei me recompor, respirando fundo para manter o controle.

- O problema é que... - falei fungando o nariz, e vomitando as palavras que nunca deviam ter saído. - Eu estou apavorada porque está ficando cada vez mais difícil manter distância. Eu só quero mais e mais. E eu _não posso_, entende?

- É o que estou tentando dizer desde o início. - ele concordou. - Foi o que eu presenciei. Mas se eu fosse você, Bella... Apesar de tudo, seja lá o que te impeça, eu daria um jeito.

- Não tem jeito que possa dar. É tudo diferente agora.

- Conheci vocês quando ainda eram casados. Te garanto, parece que não passou nem um dia. Mas... Siga sua consciência. Eu só quero você feliz.

Era um discurso tão bonito na teoria. Eu rezei para que fosse fácil como ele fazia parecer enquanto secava minhas lágrimas com as mãos. Riley sorria complacente para mim. Inclinei-me no sofá e beijei sua boca suavamente mais uma vez - a última -, para depois deixar um beijo em sua bochecha. E o abracei apertado, como deveria.

- Me desculpe. Eu não sei o que está havendo comigo. Você não merece nada dessa minha bagunça, nada. Desculpe mesmo por tudo. Pareço uma histérica... Não sou assim, estou morrendo de vergonha.

- Não se envergonhe. E não precisa se desculpar, eu já passei por coisa muito pior. - ele ajudou a secar uma última lágrima que escapava. - Você está bem pra voltar pra festa ou prefere ir embora? Posso te levar em casa.

Eu lhe sorri. Riley merecia um troféu. Que outro homem teria tanta paciência?

- Não, tudo bem. - levantei-me e respirei fundo. - Vou até o banheiro me ajeitar. Daqui a pouco eu volto. Obrigada.

- Fique bem. - ele beijou minha testa e voltou para o salão, me deixando ali sozinha com meus medos e pensamentos emaranhados.

Eu não queria admitir que o resto da minha noite foi arruinado depois disso, porém... Foi bem, ao menos em partes.

Depois de tomar um ar e enxugar meu rosto, eu consegui voltar ao salão. Dancei com meus amigos, comi o jantar delicioso e bebi os drinks mais doces do bar, com o frívolo intuito de me libertar das preocupações. Meus momentos de euforia duravam pouco, intercalados por um sentimento de ansiedade e tristeza que eu não sabia explicar.

Volta e meia minha cabeça tornava a pensar demais em tudo o que Riley e eu conversamos. Piorava à medida que a bebida subia, e em certo ponto quase quis bater no idiota por ter me feito perder um dia que eu havia esperado tanto. Será que ele não podia ter me poupado, justo em dia de festa? Será que seria esforço demais sucumbir e dormir comigo só por uma noite, mesmo que não significasse nada amanhã? Riley era um homem. Homens deveriam estar acostumados a fazer isso, não é?

Quando comecei a pensar besteiras demais enquanto dançava _Beyoncé e Shakira_ descalça ao lado de uma garotinha na pista, achei melhor parar antes de jogar fora o resto de dignidade que eu tinha. Juntei minhas coisas, me despedi do casal e dos amigos e parti. Riley me avistou enquanto eu saía e pegou meu braço.

Relutei, com raiva, mas ele só me soltou ao me pôr dentro de um taxi. No fim das contas, eu concluí que ele só queria o meu bem, sendo tão gentil comigo mesmo depois de eu ter ludibriado-o tanto. Chorei de agradecimento no caminho para casa, baixinho para o taxista não reparar. Mas obviamente aquele drink rosa tinha feito alguma coisa em mim além de deixar gosto de xarope na minha boca, e eu sabia que estava sendo patética.

Cheguei em casa dentro da madrugada, e sem conseguir parar de chorar, me deitei no sofá. Adormeci quase instantaneamente enquanto um último pensamento lúcido me veio: o que eu iria fazer para parar de pensar em Edward?

xxxx

Sempre acreditei que a pior parte do dia para quem tinha problemas era a noite. Só que dessa vez, minha angústia foi aumentando enquanto o sol ainda brilhava, dia após dia. A angústia da espera.

Não tive nenhum sinal de Edward durante aquela semana. Era como se tivéssemos voltado seis meses no tempo, quando apenas sabíamos da existência um do outro e nada mais. E, para ser sincera, mal conseguia me _lembrar_ o que acontecia seis meses atrás.

Eu esperei por quatro dias, sentada ao lado do telefone na minha mesa de trabalho; celular em mãos.

Ele não apareceu para me levar a um novo restaurante na hora do almoço, não mandou nenhuma mensagem besta no meio do dia para me fazer rir. Não ligou para perguntar qualquer coisa sobre tarefas domésticas - o que já tinha feito algumas vezes - e nem mesmo para me pentelhar quando aquela bendita banda que ele me fez gostar passou na TV a noite.

Eu já estava apreensiva com essa ausência. A falta de notícias, o sentimento de que ele não iria mais me procurar... Era pouco para o que já havia sofrido com Edward, mas aquela sensação conhecida retornava, mesmo branda.

Era esse nosso fim, então? Um beijo que ele viu, e tudo que construímos tinha desandado para sempre? Eu não me conformava. Ainda mais sem poder saber _o que_ ele estava pensando para agir assim.

Respirei fundo. Minha tendência para ser exagerada me fazia pensar coisas mirabolantes, e eu sabia que precisava controlá-la. Edward devia estar tendo uma semana ocupada, só isso. No dia seguinte tínhamos uma reunião no hotel, e provavelmente ele estaria lá, então isso me acalmou um pouco.

Enquanto assistia o show deitada na cama, antes de dormir, meus dedos não paravam de brincar com meu celular. Eu não iria ligar, não mesmo. Mas mesmo sabendo que já era tarde, ainda tinha esperanças que sua televisão estivesse ligada no mesmo canal, e a qualquer momento ele telefonaria para me mandar assistir.

O sono estava quase me vencendo quando senti o celular vibrando.

Pulei na cama, assim como meu fez meu coração, ao pateticamente pular na minha boca. Olhei o visor para comprovar - era ele. Sentei-me, respirei, limpei a garganta e atendi.

- Alô?

Mas não ouvi nada de volta. Por segundos, ouvi apenas o barulho da televisão ao fundo, um pouco alta. Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo. _Mas que merda é essa_?

- Edward, fala comigo. Está tudo bem aí?

Foi tão rápido. O telefone ficou mudo de repente, e eu percebi que a ligação havia encerrado. Continuei olhando para a tela por mais tempo do que deveria.

Edward _desligou_ na minha cara. Isso definitivamente não era de seu feitio. Me perguntei se ele estava com Tanya... Ou se talvez a própria Tanya tivesse pegado seu celular e ligado. Vai saber? Mulheres ciumentas faziam de tudo.

Quando me acalmei, decidi telefonar de volta. Mas agora a ligação caía direto para a caixa postal. Eu tentei não me assustar mais ainda com minhas hipóteses, e não telefonei novamente. Ao invés disso, enviei a mensagem "_O que está acontecendo?_".

E dormi com aquela pergunta que não fazia ideia de quando seria respondida.

xxxx

Na manhã de quinta-feira, eu levava Claire para a escola, antes de ir direto para a reunião do livro, no Le Printemps. Nós estávamos batendo papo no carro quando eu decidi perguntar.

- Claire, você... tem falado com seu pai?

- Aham.

- Quando foi a última vez?

- Ontem à tarde, na hora do almoço. Por quê?

_Ontem_. Então o problema era mesmo _eu_, e não sua falta de tempo.

- Ah, nada... É que ele ligou pra cá quando você estava no ensaio. - inventei para despistar.

- Mas ele podia ter ligado pro meu celular. - ela respondeu confusa. - Não lembro de ter tido nenhuma chamada naquele dia.

- Ah, sei lá, Claire. Você sabe como seu pai é, né?

Ela ficou quieta por uns instantes para bocejar e então disparou.

- Falando nisso... O que houve entre vocês?

A ansiedade tomou conta e eu senti minha orelha queimar. _Do que_ ela poderia estar falando?

- Como assim o que houve? - perguntei, a voz mais branda possível.

- Fim de semana passado eu fui contar pra ele a história de quando a nossa cozinha inundou, e recebi a maior cortada.

Interessante. Nem sabia o por quê, mas era.

- O que ele falou?

- Que não queria falar sobre isso... Que não queria saber de fofoca sobre você. O que, convenhamos, é uma novidade. Então... vocês brigaram de novo, né?

- Não, a gente não brigou. Claro que não. - rolei os olhos para enfatizar. - Nem daria, porque eu não vejo Edward desde...

- Desde o seu aniversário na casa da tia Ali.

- É. Isso. - engoli para amenizar minha garganta seca. Já disse que eu odeio mentir para minha filha?

- Ele está meio estranho essa semana... Parecia triste. Fiquei preocupada.

- Talvez ele tenha brigado com aquela moça?

- Tanya? Pode ser. - vi Claire colocando um pé no assento e mexer no tênis. - Mas eles já brigaram outras vezes e não foi assim.

- Eles brigam muito? - perguntei, antes de liberar uma mão do volante para chamar sua atenção. - E faz o favor de tirar esse tênis sujo do banco?

- É de couro, não suja fácil, vai. - ela resmungou, mas se ajeitou. - Eles não brigam tanto. Não que eu saiba. Acho que até estão bem... O papai parece muito mais alegre ultimamente.

Nós chegamos na calçada do colégio e eu parei o carro.

- Sério? Que bom. Bom pra ele.

- É. Tipo como você...

- O que tem eu? - indaguei virando para encará-la.

- Você está mais alegre também. - ela sorriu timidamente e inclinou-se para me beijar antes de abrir a porta. - Espero que continue assim. Eu te amo, mas você sabe ser bem chata de vez em quando.

- E você sabe ser bem delicada... como um elefante. - zombei e ela mostrou a língua ao sair. - Vai logo, garotinha.

Desejei bom dia para minha filha e rezei para que o meu fosse assim também. Mas eu sabia que seria uma longa camihada até conseguir isso.

Minha apreensão só aumentou depois da reunião, porque _obviamente_ Edward não deu as caras, nem um recado explicando a ausência. Isso já estava beirando o absurdo. E minha paciência ficava escassa conforme mais um dia chegava ao fim.

Foi assim que eu decidi fazer algo que jamais me imaginaria fazendo. Se me perguntassem a respeito, diria que estavam todos loucos.

Eu fui atrás dele. Pessoalmente saber o que estava acontecendo.

Saí meia hora mais cedo da redação, para evitar trânsito e parei próximo ao seu prédio, na esquina. Tentei observar o movimento daquela calçada o mais sigilosamente possível - mesmo que o sol ainda não tivesse se posto e todos pudessem me ver.

Não demorou muito até que eu o avistasse, ao longe. Ele andava rápido, então eu teria que ser rápida também. Saltei do carro só levando minha chave e fui em sua direção. Somente depois de alguns segundos Edward pareceu me enxergar entre todas as pessoas, e o que vi me magoou mais do que eu podia pensar.

Ele parou de repente, e virou-se. Não podia acreditar que ele estava _mesmo_ atravessando a porra da rua para me evitar. Como duas crianças brincando de pique-pega, eu corri até conseguir alcançá-lo. Quando finalmente estava perto o bastante, não me controlei.

- Para de fugir, Edward, eu já te vi! - gritei, assustando alguns transeuntes.

Aquilo o fez parar seu caminhar apressado. Ele só girou um pouco o corpo, nem mesmo para me encarar de frente. Eu que precisei ir até lá.

- O que você quer, Bella?

- Por que essa atitude agora? Por que você tá me tratando feito uma desconhecida qualquer, uma inimiga? O que foi que eu te fiz?

- Não fez nada. Nada é culpa sua. Eu já disse milhões de vezes.

- Que merda é essa agora? - inquiri. Ele me fitou por um longo tempo antes de me puxar pelo braço. - Ei! Pra onde está indo?

- Pra um lugar menos óbvio que a fachada do meu condomínio.

Fui carregada até a lateral de um prédio na rua menos movimentada dali. Escondido de todos, para que ele pudesse me humilhar a vontade. Que maravilha.

- Vai. Fala! - demandei. Edward deixou sua pasta no chão e me olhou, respirando pesadamente várias vezes. Meu coração ia implodir a qualquer momento.

- Não tá dando mais pra mim, ok? - falou, enfim.

- O quê?

- Isso entre nós... Não quero mais fingir que consigo ser só seu amigo. Isso tem que ser um adeus, Bella.

Minha indignação não podia ser contida.

- Então é isso, um adeus. Você esperou por oito anos que eu olhasse direito pra sua cara e agora vai me evitar sempre que me vir na rua? É esse nosso fim?

- Você sabe todos os meus motivos por ter esperado esse tempo todo. Mas agora, por favor, eu te imploro, fique longe de mim. Não me procure mais. Esqueça que um dia tentamos ser amigos... Pelo seu bem.

- _Pelo meu bem_? Eu me recuso a aceitar essa lógica imatura de novo, Edward. Eu não quero ficar longe de você! Não agora que já chegamos tão longe. Por que eu sequer deveria?

Ele se afastou, nervosamente mexendo nos cabelos com uma mão.

- Eu te avisei, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. Então é isso, meu limite chegou. Eu nem sei como eu pude ser idiota o bastante pra achar que conseguiria estar na sua vida desse jeito.

Eu não estava ouvindo isso. Não estava.

- Você me prometeu que iria dar certo... Você nem ia me _avisar_ que não somos mais amigos. Como pôde?

- Eu te garanto que você não está me odiando mais do que eu mesmo nesse momento.

- Isso é por causa do beijo? - perguntei, enfim. Mas ele riu com uma ironia que eu repudiava.

- Você realmente não sabe a resposta, Bella? Ou finge que não sabe?

- Para de joguinho! Me diz logo, como a porra do homem que você é!

Ao invés de intimidá-lo, o efeito foi contrário. Edward me encurralou na parede com uma ferocidade no olhar que eu não estava esperando.

- Sim, foi o beijo. Ver aquilo foi só a ponta do iceberg... - sacudiu a cabeça. - Como você não percebe?

- Perceber o quê? Me fala, anda!

- Você é tão orgulhosa. Quer ouvir por algum motivo sádico, mas você já sabe de tudo... Que ficar ao seu lado e saber que não importa o quanto eu te deseje, você nunca mais vai poder ser minha, e que isso é uma tortura. Que isso me mata, mas eu continuo voltando pra te ver. - Edward molhou os lábios e eu engoli em seco. Podia ouvir meu coração nos ouvidos, enquanto sua voz intensa dizia. - Faz ideia que eu preciso conviver com o fato que te perdi pra sempre? Faz ideia de como é terrível estar tão perto e não poder te tocar? E ainda ter que te ver com outro... Eu tenho limites. Por Deus, eu juro que tentei, Bella, mas se eu continuar assim eu tenho medo de enlouquecer, e definitivamente é o que eu menos preciso agora.

O impacto das suas palavras surtia seu efeito.

O calor que se espalhara pelo meu corpo com certeza chegara à minha face. Era um misto de raiva, revolta, e uma satisfação traiçoeira - nem eu sabia que meu ego precisava daquelas palavras. Ele só confirmou o que eu já sabia e a todo tempo tinha medo de crer.

Mas não importava. Porque nada daquilo fazia sentido quando Edward não tinha sequer direito de falar assim. Suas palavras diziam uma coisa e seus atos diziam outra. Minha cabeça não conseguia compreender.

Como ele podia me desejar tanto, e mesmo assim viver com outra mulher? Como eu podia acreditar que era um sentimento verdadeiro?

Eu não sabia o que responder, com tantas coisas que se passavam na minha cabeça naqueles segundos. Diante do meu silêncio, ele pediu novamente.

- Me deixa ir...

Eu respirei fundo e tentei arranjar o que falar. Respirei várias vezes. Segurei mais forte do que nunca em seu braço. A gente já tinha chegado até aqui, eu precisava dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu não quero. - foi só o que saiu.

- Por que não? Estou sofrendo, Bella. Não quero mais sentir isso. - ele sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, e passou um dedo sobre minha bochecha, limpando uma lágrima solta. - Me dê só uma boa razão.

- Eu não tenho uma razão melhor que essa... n-não quero mais sua ausência. Eu gosto de ter você por perto... Eu... nem sei porque. - desviei o olhar antes de desabar. - Merda, nem sei o que eu estou falando mais, olha o que você fez!

- Eu queria poder te dar isso, mas eu não posso. Não do jeito que você quer.

- De que outro jeito eu poderia ter, então...?

Eu tive um forte pressentimento de que estávamos chegando à beira de algo grande. Tive medo de ouvir sua resposta e dar de cara com algo maior do que poderia suportar, mas precisei esclarecer.

- Você sabe como.

_Se você for dele_. A voz na minha consciência sussurrou, e eu fingi não ouvir.

- Não. Não pode ser assim!

- Se não for desse jeito, então o melhor pra nós dois é cada um seguir com sua vida, e fingir que o outro não existe.

- Porra, por que está fazendo isso comigo? Você vai me deixar maluca! - praticamente gritei. - Diz que não consegue deixar de me amar, e que me quer tanto... Mas nada muda. Você continua noivo. E agora quer fingir que eu não existo. Você está manipulando algo que não devia.

Aquilo acendeu alguma coisa dentro dele, eu pude ver em seu olhar. Edward congelou em seu lugar antes de virar-se lentamente, me inspecionando de uma forma que me deixava com arrepios.

- Isso... - ele murmurou e chegou incrivelmente perto de mim. - Repete o que você disse.

- Para de palhaçada.

- Repete.

- Você está me deixando maluca porque não consegue agir de acordo com nada do que fala. Era isso que queria ouvir?

- Era. - ele assentiu, e _sorriu_. Como um louco, que estava querendo me dragar com sua loucura.

- O que você quer agora, Edward?

- Você tem noção do que está falando?

- Estou só argumentando com os fatos que você deve estar cansado de saber.

- Mais do que isso. - ele riu rispidamente. - Você está me dando uma brecha. Está dizendo que se eu não fosse noivo, a situação poderia ser diferente entre nós... não é?

- Vá a merda! - senti um sufoco, de repente, e então dei-lhe um empurrão. - Não me deixe mais confusa. A nossa história já é complicada o bastante e você só sabe complicar tudo ainda mais!

Eu me esquivei da sua redoma e saí andando. Porém sua mão me puxou de volta, como eu tinha feito outras vezes. As pessoas passando por aquela rua deviam estar adorando o show.

- Me solta. - pedi.

- Não posso deixar você escapar agora. E nem vou me desculpar. Eu preciso fazer isso. - falou com convicção, me deixando apavorada.

- Fazer o quê?

- Provar que essa minha teoria está certa.

Uma hora ele estava ridiculamente perto, e na outra, ele estava sobre mim. Em mim, e ao meu redor, em toda parte. Uma mão segurando meu rosto e outra em minha cintura me capturando rente a seu corpo. Meu choque não foi tão grande com o ato em si, mas sim _como_ ele o executava.

Sua boca não forçou-se sobre a minha, como eu fiz com ele há poucos meses e como eu esperava. Não, é _claro_ que não. Afinal, ele sempre foi só um garoto idiota que fazia de tudo para me enlouquecer. A ternura com que seus lábios se moveram esperando minha resposta e a delicadeza firme de suas mãos não me deram escolhas.

Edward sempre me olhava como se eu fosse a mulher mais preciosa do seu mundo, e agora eu podia fisicamente _sentir_ isso.

Segurei seu rosto porque meu corpo pedia por mais. _Mais_... Movi minha boca tentando me saciar dos seus lábios. _Mais_... Meus dedos entrelaçaram em seus cabelos. _Mais_... Minha língua fez contato com a sua.

_Interrompe esse beijo agora, você está no meio da rua, qualquer um pode ver. _Mas estava tão bom e eu não queria parar tão cedo. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Quando foi que perdi tanto o controle da minha vida e dos meus sentimentos? Eu deveria ser mais forte que isso. Mas era difícil ser forte quando as mãos e os lábios que te conheciam da forma mais íntima que qualquer outro te tratavam tão bem.

Eu queria parar, mas não conseguia. E por que logo agora, logo aqui? Não havia respostas. Eu nunca me senti tão perdida, e nesse momento eu não tinha a menor vontade de me encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: *****Só um parênteses sobre o título...**

**perdição**

_s. f._

1. Ato de perder ou perder-se.  
>2. Desonra.<br>3. Imoralidade.  
>4. Vício.<br>5. Condenação eterna.  
>6. Pessoa ou coisa que desperta paixão irresistível em alguém.<p>

**Entrem no meu grupo do Facebook! - bit .ly/grupoFics**

**Data certa pro próximo capítulo eu não sei, pois minha monografia tá tomando meu tempo. MAS, prometo não demorar mais 5 meses.**

**Deixem reviews, suas impressões, coisa e tal... isso me motiva a escrever mais rápido! Enviarei um SPOILER a quem gentilmente comentar. Aliás, eu adoraria saber: qual é a _sua_ perdição?**

**Beijos!**


	30. Cap 29: Encanto

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, por ser essa beta que é como Rexona: não me abandona. Acho que esse é o capítulo mais aguardado por todos, inclusive por mim, então não enrolarei aqui. Bora lá...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29: Encanto<strong>

Eu não queria abrir os olhos. Era melhor pensar que estava em uma realidade paralela onde complicações não existiam, onde esse momento era possível. Sua boca agora contornava a minha com uma sequência de beijos ingênuos tão doces, mas eu precisava respirar. Voltar à superfície.

Quase me arrependi de inspirar o ar, pois seu hálito quente me instigava a voltar, a não querer parar. Minha mente não hesitou em gritar _"Você não pode. Ele está fora do seu alcance!"_. Mesmo sendo proibido, não parecia nem um pouco errado. Ah, não. E essa era a pior parte. Como uma coisa tão boa poderia ser errada?

Não podia ser. E tampouco fazia sentido. O proibido deveria também ser errado, não?

Até comecei a questionar minhas minhas decisões morais, mas naquele momento a resposta de tudo estava bem na minha frente, em ação, escorregando a boca pela lateral do meu pescoço. Quem conseguiria ter valores morais numa hora dessas?

- Edward... - chamei antes de saber que havia sido em voz alta. Ele parou no mesmo instante, e afastou o rosto, em silêncio. Eu sentia que ele me fitava.

Meus olhos abriram apenas para encontrar os seus dizendo muito mais do que qualquer coisa que ele pudesse falar agora. Era demais para eu conseguir aguentar.

Me dei conta de que segurava em seu cabelo com força, e o soltei antes que pudesse prosseguir com o impulso de puxá-lo ao meu encontro. Me escondi na curva de seu pescoço ao invés disso, buscando tranquilizar meu peito com o calor da sua pele e o tecido suave do seu paletó.

- Você não devia ter feito isso. - sussurrei.

- Você podia ter me impedido.

- No meio da rua, a poucas quadras do seu prédio, do seu hotel... - lamentei. Ele fez um shh e acariciou minha cabeça. O arrepio que aquilo causou me fez voltar a ficar ereta e encará-lo.

- Eu não me importo, Bella. Só o que me importa agora tá aqui. - ele segurou meu rosto para reforçar sua fala, deixando ainda mais difícil pensar direito.

- Você é louco... Eu tenho que ir embora.

- Não acha que devemos conversar sobre isso?

- O que tem mais pra conversar? Você conseguiu o queria. - minha voz quase não saía. Eu queria soar mais firme, e agora era impossível. Soava derrotada.

- Por favor.

- Estou tão cansada, Edward.

- Vem, vamos subir. Eu preparo uma comida pra gente, você não precisa fazer nada. Pode até deitar um pouco se quiser...

Sacudi a cabeça.

- Não é isso. Estou cansada de _conversar_. Já falamos tudo... A gente pode conversar a vida inteira e vamos continuar dando voltas, retornando sempre ao mesmo ponto.

- Não dessa vez, eu prometo.

Seu olhar implorou. _Merda_. Eu não conseguia negar. Suspirei e me submeti.

- Ok. Mas preciso passar no carro e pegar minha bolsa.

O sorriso iluminado que ele abriu quase me fez desistir. Que tipo de feitiço era esse, eu nem queria saber. Só orei para que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. Que mantivesse o controle sobre mim mesma.

Ele me soltou e esperou que eu desse o primeiro passo. O silêncio me deixou desconfortável enquanto Edward me seguia ao lado. Nossas mãos se esbarraram e eu pus a minha em meu bolso antes que ele pudesse ter ideias.

Assim que fechei a porta do carro, meu celular começou a tocar na bolsa.

- É Claire. - avisei para que ele ficasse quieto e atendi. - Oi, filha.

_- Mãe, olha só, estou aqui pensando em pedir comida indiana daqui a pouco... Pode ser?_

- Desculpa, meu amor. Não vai dar... - engoli antes de inventar uma desculpa. - Apareceram uns empresários na redação e Carmen fez questão que eu os acompanhasse pra jantar. Vou chegar bem tarde.

_- Então tá..._

- Me liga se precisar, ok?

_- Ok. Vou jantar na Kate, então. Vê se não demora, por favor._ - e desligou o telefone com um tom de desapontamento que fazia meses que eu não ouvia.

- Eu odeio mentir pra ela. - suspirei enquanto íamos na direção do seu prédio. - Pior é sentir que estou fazendo isso constantemente.

- Você podia ter dito a verdade.

- Que eu acabei de beijar o pai dela em plena rua na hora do rush? Não, obrigada.

- Que você e o pai dela estão tentando... se acertar.

- Vai sonhando.

Nós alcançamos a portaria e Edward segurou o portão para que eu passasse.

- Como queira. - falou com extrema calma, mas ele não me enganava. Aquilo era sua autoconfiança debochando da minha cara.

- Ainda não acredito que você ia me dar um gelo indefinidamente, sem nem me avisar nada. - resmunguei, passando pelo porteiro e entrando no elevador.

- Desculpa. Estava desesperado. Foi uma ideia estúpida.

- Eu pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa séria pra você sumir, seu imbecil! - empurrei seu ombro com irritação, o que só o fez sorrir.

Era mesmo um _idiota_ com um sorriso idiota. E eu, a boba que queria cada vez mais olhar para aquela cara idiota dele. _Me internem já._

- Não vou fazer isso nunca mais, eu juro. Não vou sumir. E se eu sumir, prometo te avisar antes. - ele fazia piada, mas eu não podia estar falando mais sério.

- É bom mesmo. Já devia ter aprendido essa lição.

- Aprendi sim, e da pior forma. - concordou. - Mas sou humano...

O elevador enfim chegou ao seu andar, e logo estávamos dentro de seu apartamento. Edward me fez sentar no sofá enquanto preparava um café. Meu coração voltou a acelerar ao me dar conta de que eu estava aqui e não tinha volta. Devíamos mesmo conversar, mas o conteúdo dessa conversa revirava meu estômago, me afetando de tal maneira que eu tinha vontade de sair correndo e não encará-la.

O fato de estarmos a sós, sem os olhares de ninguém, deixou minhas mãos suando frio. Qualquer coisa poderia acontecer. Toda vez que eu pensava nisso uma corrente quente pulsava em uma região perigosa do meu corpo e simplesmente não podia acreditar que meu inconsciente tinha decidido reagir assim. _Não_. Eu não ia deixar nada sair do meu alcance.

Só que hoje eu o beijei, e... Porra, por que tinha que estar tão carente e vulnerável? Era o momento perfeito para esse idiota se aproveitar de mim. Eu nunca me senti tão desarmada.

- Ugh! - o resmungo escapou alto da minha boca quando deixei a cabeça cair entre as pernas, completamente derrotada. Não ouvi Edward se aproximar, então quando sua mão tocou minhas costas eu pulei de susto.

- Tá tudo bem? - ele perguntou preocupado, deixando as xícaras sobre a mesa de centro. Tirei minhas mãos do rosto e o encarei. - Você tá... corada. O que foi?

- Nada. - fechei os olhos para responder.

Quando abri, vi que ele me examinava com curiosidade enquanto tirava o paletó e a gravata, jogando sobre uma poltrona. E então tirou o cinto, para minha surpresa, deixando sua camisa amarrotada solta. Eu devia estar com a interrogação estampada no rosto, porque ele sentiu necessidade de esclarecer.

- Eu odeio essa merda. Não gosto de nada me apertando, sabe. Mas é o uniforme.

- Uhm...

- Se não se incomoda, eu fiz chá... - ele apontou. - Vê se está bem adoçado, coloquei uma colher.

- Pensei que tivesse dito café. - me inclinei para pegar a caneca e só então reparei na ausência do cheiro característico da bebida.

- Você está pilhada o bastante. Deixa o café pra depois, que tal? - ele sorriu. - Se importa se eu acender um cigarro?

- A casa é sua. - dei de ombros. O cheiro era insuportável, mas não conseguia achar forças para me importar com isso agora.

Edward andou até a estante da sala e puxou um maço escondido. Xingou quando não achou o isqueiro, até desistir e ir usar a boca do fogão para acender.

- É o meu primeiro em três meses. - falou, retornando para a janela. - Eu disse que estava parando, lembra? Acho que consegui, né. Pelo menos até agora.

- Parabéns. De verdade. Sei que não é fácil.

- Tive uma boa ajuda de... alguém. - ele desviou-se e soprou fumaça para o lado de fora.

_Alguém_. Provavelmente sua noiva. Essa outra coisa que me deixava nervosa ao lembrar. Embora o problema aqui fosse muito além do empecilho do seu compromisso com Tanya, como ele havia me obrigado a confessar.

Bebi um pouco do meu chá para me tranquilizar depois de assoprar. Era erva doce, meu favorito. Às vezes eu me perguntava como ele conseguia lembrar de pequenos detalhes assim, e meu peito era acolhido pelo carinho do gesto. Essas pequenas coisas me deixavam louca. Porque ao invés de querer recusá-las, como deveria, eu queria experimentar mais delas. Saber quanta coisa ele ainda conhecia de mim, saber o que havia _mudado_ em mim.

Tinha as mesmas curiosidades sobre Edward, e estava certa de que era recíproco. Seria normal para um par de amigos, sob outras circunstâncias, mas não para nós. Essas vontades que cresciam me apavoravam, pois não era apenas a necessidade de conhecer, de saber o que o tornava um homem tão complexo e fascinante... Era a vontade de estar perto dele mentalmente, até que eu atingisse os cantinhos que mais ninguém tinha o acesso; era o medo de perdê-lo de vista, a urgência de ter sua presença física perto de mim, mesmo por alguns minutos na semana.

A não ser que eu fosse uma psicótica obcecada, isso não podia ser um comportamento de amiga, sabia que não. Eu tinha quebrado minhas próprias regras. Onde eu estava com a cabeça todo esse tempo para deixar chegar a esse ponto?

Estava perdida e desamparada, e morrendo de medo de abrir a boca e não ser compreendida. Morrendo de medo de perder.

- Não gosto quando você fica com essa cara... - sua voz invadiu o espaço, me tomando a atenção. - Parece que está tentando desvendar a origem do universo. Você não era assim... Sair do ar era o _meu_ defeito, não o seu.

Ele estava me provocando, mas eu não conseguia sorrir agora.

- Edward, o que está acontecendo entre nós? - perguntei, me levantando. Ele estudou minha face por longos segundos, sua expressão ficou mais séria.

- Não posso responder por você, Bella, só por mim. - deu dois passos para apagar o cigarro no cinzeiro da mesa de centro, e eu deixei ali minha caneca.

- Me diz.

- Faz um tempo que tivemos uma conversa. Você pediu pra gente deixar rolar e ver como nossa amizade ia evoluir, lembra? Então... - ele deu de ombros, como se não pudesse fazer nada a respeito. - Se a gente chegou aqui, acredito que é o nosso destino final.

- Que destino? Que lugar é esse que a gente chegou? - perguntei, aflita.

Pausadamente, como se para não me espantar, ele respondeu.

- Um lugar onde nós ficamos juntos... Não sei que nome dar pra isso agora.

Era demais para minha cabeça. Para não hiperventilar, desviei os olhos, sentindo um choro inesperado surgir na minha garganta.

- Mas isso não está nos meus planos. - protestei, respirando fundo, limpando meu rosto.

- Você tem _planos_ sobre como agir comigo?

- Você não entende? Eu preciso me proteger de alguma forma! - encarei-o novamente. - Meu plano era virar a página. Só isso. Eu só queria seguir minha vida sem nenhuma mágoa. Ser feliz e realizada sem peso.

- Me explique onde está o erro nesse seu plano, Bella. Porque me parece que você conseguiu tudo.

- Eu devia estar nessa _sozinha_! Não quero ter a sensação de que dependo de você pra isso!

- Você não precisa depender de mim, nem de ninguém. Você é forte, sempre foi. Se qualquer coisa acontecer entre nós será só para acrescentar.

Sacudi a cabeça. Ele não entendia.

- Eu dependo das suas atitudes, Edward. Já fiquei à mercê das suas decisões uma vez, e fui muito, muito machucada. Você tem ideia do quanto isso me apavora? É por isso que eu preciso estar no controle, e dessa vez... Eu não estou. Não consigo mais evitar, não consigo parar de pensar em você, desde o seu sumiço essa semana, eu...

Ele veio ao meu resgaste porque eu já tinha começado a chorar de verdade. Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto e ele beijou minha testa. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu continuei balbuciando os pensamentos que mal tinham nexo ao sair pela boca.

- Você me desconsertou quando disse que ainda me amava. Você é louco de soltar uma bomba dessas assim! Aquela noite na casa dos seus pais nunca devia ter existido. Não daquele jeito. E depois ainda toda essa coisa de sermos amigos, nos aproximando tanto... Nós fizemos tudo errado, como sempre.

- Shh, esquece isso, Bella. Já passou. E entenda de uma vez que eu não me arrependo. Se não fosse por aquela noite nós não estaríamos aqui hoje.

- Mas eu me arrependo, porque você me leva a fazer essas coisas malucas. É a influência que você tem, e eu odeio isso! - me afastei para ter meu espaço, virando para a parede. - Estou a um passo de me odiar. Eu estava indo tão bem...

Encostei a cabeça ao lado da estante. Fechei os olhos novamente, desejando que esse momento passasse. Que o tempo avançasse logo para a parte em que tudo estava em seu lugar e essa angústia teria desaparecido.

Senti sua mão tocar meu braço, mas nem me alterei.

- Você quer que eu te leve pra casa? - ele perguntou com a voz baixa.

- Não. Eu só quero uma garantia de um futuro bom pra mim. Quero respostas.

Mas Edward não as tinha para mim, pelo menos agora. Ele alisou meu ombro uma vez antes de se afastar. Ouvi enquanto pegava as xícaras na mesinha e as levava para a cozinha. O ruído da água constante e da louça enquanto ele lavava me acalmou aos poucos.

Ainda tentava achar uma lógica, uma forma de todo esse dia fazer sentido. Mas estava impossível. A sensação de tudo ou nada me sufocava. Era um caminho sem mais alternativas, e eu estava totalmente consciente disso. Ou sucumbia ao seu pedido apesar de todos os meus receios, ou perderia Edward para sempre em minha vida.

Alguns minutos passaram até eu ouvir o silêncio na cozinha. Estava no meu casulo pacífico quando, de repente, uma música baixa começou a tocar em um crescendo. Virei, confusa, na direção do som.

- O que está fazendo? - inquiri, e vi que Edward ajustava um iPod no rádio, enquanto respondia.

- Você não lembra que era nosso costume ouvir música juntos pra relaxarmos, pensar sobre a vida, sobre os problemas, sem pressão? Não lembra que eu te abracei e dancei com você quando fizemos o teste de gravidez e você estava apavorada? - ele me olhou rapidamente para ver se eu estava o acompanhando. - Prometi que tudo o que você iria sentir, tudo o que você iria passar dali por diante era o que eu sentiria também. E foi assim que conseguimos pensar em uma solução juntos.

Era claro que eu me lembrava. A memória estava perdida em algum buraco, e assim que ele mencionou, aquela sensação voltou com tudo. Foi uma noite em que nunca me senti mais apavorada. Mas também nunca me senti mais amada como naqueles minutos preciosos em seus braços.

- A gente era só um casal de adolescentes assustados. - eu queria chorar, fortemente. - É tudo mais complicado agora.

- Para de ser tão racional, Bella. Por favor. Estamos nessa juntos. Vamos resolver isso juntos, uma hora ou outra. E vai ficar tudo bem. - falou e esticou uma mão para mim, um convite.

- Eu não quero. - me virei, de pirraça, para a estante novamente.

Mas Edward veio e pegou em minha cintura por trás. Sem pressa. Esperou até minha tensão inicial passar para envolver seus braços sobre mim. A música lenta e bem cantada tomou conta dos meus ouvidos, e me deixei levar. Lentamente, começamos a balançar conforme a canção, sem sair do lugar.

- Eu queria poder ter ido naquele casamento. - Edward abaixou a cabeça para encostar no meu ombro. - Queria poder ter dançado com você assim, te ver toda arrumada, vestida de madrinha...

Minha risada fraca escapou pelo comentário inesperado.

- Eu estava linda. - respondi sinceramente.

- Tenho certeza que sim. - senti seu sorriso na voz e na minha pele.

O movimento calmo e a vibração de sua voz murmurando a canção me fizeram relaxar mais. Era quase como se eu tivesse dezoito anos novamente. Me encostei em seu torso, colocando minhas mãos sobre as dele.

- Quem está cantando? - perguntei.

- Um cara chamado Devendra Banhart. Mulher, você precisa esquecer esses rostinhos bonitos que você ouve e expandir seus horizontes musicais. - dessa vez eu ri abertamente, mesmo sentindo a pressão de lágrimas.

- Nunca. - brinquei.

Ficamos absortos na melodia, e eu ouvia sua respiração calma e baixa no meu ouvido. Eu não queria ter que falar nada. Se esse momento durasse para sempre, bem assim, já estaria bom. Mas a realidade devia ser encarada, nós devíamos achar uma solução sem fugir.

- Se eu te aceitasse de volta, hipoteticamente falando... O que você faria? - comecei, mas minha voz falhou. Tentei de novo. - O que faria sobre a sua noiva?

- Vou fazer o que é o certo. Desmanchar. - respondeu sem hesitar. - Você tinha razão, eu já devia ter parado de me enganar há muito tempo. Não daria certo dessa forma nunca.

- Mas você tem tanto a perder. Como ficaria quando Joaquin souber de tudo? Afeta seu trabalho... E até o meu.

- Não importa. Eu lido com as consequências, assumo tudo, você não vai ser prejudicada. Eu não vou desistir de você. - ele apertou minha mão. - Você sabe que não vou desistir, não é? Não agora que eu tenho a certeza de que podemos tentar de novo.

Respirei fundo limpando lágrimas antigas, a fim de dar passagens às novas.

- Você fala como se fosse tão fácil... São sentimentos de outras pessoas que está em jogo. É arriscar todo nosso futuro. - argumentei.

- Me dê só uma chance, Bella. - ele pediu um pouco aflito, sua confiança vacilando. - Estou tão confuso e assustado quanto você. Eu vou ter que magoar pessoas muito especiais pra mim, mas farei isso por você. Porque eu te amo e vamos fazer tudo funcionar.

Girei para encará-lo, sem pararmos de suavemente dançar. Quase me arrependi de olhar em seus olhos. Estava ali a honestidade e a necessidade. Uma intensidade crua que me magnetizava, como a mais perigosa armadilha. Eu estava perdendo.

- Que garantias eu tenho?

- Todas que eu puder dar. Vou resolver tudo, Bella. Prometo. - ele encostou a testa na minha, me trazendo para perto.

- Papo furado. Você nunca cumpre o que promete.

- Me deixe tentar. - sussurrou ele, tão vulnerável e sincero. Eu queria me enroscar em seu colo e não permitir que ele me soltasse jamais. Eu queria que ele nunca tivesse voltado para minha vida. Estava tudo tão bagunçado e descompassado.

- Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil? Tão complicado? - indaguei sem esperar resposta.

Senti seus dedos tocando meus lábios antes de subir pelo meu couro cabeludo adentro enquanto falava, massageando.

- Shh. - me silenciou com um leve roçar de seus lábios nos meus. - Não tem nada difícil. Você não lembra como é fácil entre a gente? É tão fácil.

Sua boca passou a beijar a minha com maior intenção, e eu não pude rejeitá-lo. Eram tantas lembranças, tantas emoções evocadas. Ele brincava com minha língua e seu gosto sempre me fazia voltar para ter mais. _Droga_. Foco. Eu precisava me recompor e não perder o foco.

- Não faça isso comigo. Por favor. - supliquei em uma brecha, sem forças. - Para de me beijar.

- Para de pensar um pouco, Bella. - suas mãos me seguraram mais firmes, descendo por meu corpo. Eu o segurei com mais firmeza.

- A gente ainda não decidiu nada! Você está se precipitando. Isso aqui não pode estar certo. Não pode...

- Isso não está certo? - ele beijou abaixo da minha orelha, sugou a pele, enquanto com um toque suave sua mão acariciava minha lombar sob a blusa. - Tem certeza?

Edward continuou me seduzindo, trabalhando lentamente, fazendo todas as coisas para me deixar louca, para me quebrar. Afastou meu cabelo, cheirou minha nuca, e eu suspirei, sentindo todo meu corpo arrepiar. _Mas que merda._ Mal tinha forças para me sustentar em pé, como teria forças para resistir?

- Não é justo. Estou _tão_ sensível e carente. - eu falei com o olhar fixo em sua boca. - E nem é justo com sua noiva... Eu não quero traí-la de novo.

- Não vamos traí-la porque não sou mais dela. Não pensa nisso agora. - ele me beijou, e pediu em um sussurro, como um segredo. - Me deixa te amar.

Quando me dei conta que ele não falava apenas de tentar um novo relacionamento comigo, e sim sobre o _agora_, já era tarde demais.

- Edward, é errado... - meu protesto morreu no meio quando suas duas mãos entraram em minha blusa, deslizando-a para cima. Meus braços levantaram por instinto para que ele me despisse.

Eu estava entregue e não havia mais volta. Ele segurava minha cintura, subindo e descendo e deixando um rastro de arrepios por onde passava. Minhas mãos começaram a desabotoar sua camisa e eu não sabia como me desgrudar dos seus lábios.

Aquela sensação que só com ele era criada, desde o nosso início, voltava para mim. Só que agora... Agora nossa conexão física estava diferente, muitos níveis acima. Parecia maior do que a minha vontade própria. Sentia na minha pele, nos meus ossos. Era_tóxica. _Bastava uma centelha para reacendê-la e eu não conseguir mais parar.

- Vamos pro quarto? - ele perguntou sem fôlego, hesitando pela primeira vez. Eu sabia que ele estava pedindo minha permissão, me dando a chance de dizer não e ir embora.

Percebi que era a hora de parar de me enganar. A essa altura já não faria muita diferença se eu fosse embora. Em casa ficaria obcecada pensando nisso, pensando _nele_, da mesma forma como antes. Só rezei para não estar fazendo nenhuma grande merda que prejudicasse o futuro, e peguei sua mão. Assenti em concordância, vendo o alívio e excitação correrem por seu olhar.

Edward me guiou para o seu quarto e eu sentei na cama enquanto ele acendia o abajur de luz amarelada. A nossa troca em silêncio de repente me fez sentir exposta. _Nós vamos mesmo fazer isso. _Minha mente continuava a não crer. Ele jogou seus sapatos para longe, tirou as meias e então ajoelhou-se à minha frente, tirando os meus. Suas mãos subiram pelas minhas pernas, só para puxar minha saia.

Vi que ele parecia nervoso, e isso me deixou mais confortável comigo mesma, sabendo que eu não era a única. Só que apesar de suas mãos tremerem levemente, seus olhos me desconstruíam. Eu nem sabia que era _possível_ haver algo assim na vida real.

Era o seu amor que transparecia em sua intensidade; seu desejo que o mataria se não fosse alcançado; a adoração que acompanhava cada movimento seu, de uma sinceridade tão crua, capaz de anular minhas resoluções. Todos os sentimentos contidos no esverdeado que eu havia memorizado há tantos anos. Minha garganta apertou-se com a grandeza do momento. Edward me tratava com carinho e respeito, subindo carícias e beijos pelas minhas pernas, desde meus pés. Podia sentir a importância que eu tinha para ele.

Uma parte da minha consciência não parava de recordar da última vez que estivemos sexualmente próximos. Aquele encontro havia sido sob a expressão da raiva que me cegava. O contraste com o que acontecia agora me incomodava, pois eu me lembrava da forma como agi, usando seu corpo sem pedir permissão.

A minha violência o machucou fisicamente. Talvez emocionalmente também, quem sabe? Nunca tive coragem de perguntar. Era terrível saber que eu fui capaz de tamanha agressividade. Depois de ter conhecido toda sua história, compreendido que ele não merecia nada daquilo, me arrependia _tanto_.

- Me desculpa pela última vez que nós... fizemos isso... - pedi, pegando-o de surpresa. Edward parou sua incursão entre minhas coxas e voltou os olhos para mim, confuso. - Me desculpa, por favor.

- Ainda está pensando naquele dia? Bella, não precisa... - sacudiu a cabeça. - Esquece isso.

- Precisa sim, porque eu te machuquei, eu sei. Eu _quis_ te machucar, mas era a única coisa que podia fazer naquela hora. - me inclinei lentamente, tomando coragem para demonstrar meu arrependimento. Segurei sua face e um por um, depositei beijos em seus lábios, suas bochechas e suas pálpebras fechadas. - Você não merecia ter sido tratado daquele jeito. Eu te usei e te machuquei, foi muito feio. Me desculpa.

Edward pareceu tão abalado quanto eu me sentia, naquele momento. Vi seu pomo de adão subir e descer enquanto ele engolia em seco a sua emoção, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Está tudo bem. - ele afirmou. Quando sentiu que eu descia minhas mãos para tirar sua camisa, ele suspirou. Comecei a abrir sua calça também, e ele se levantou para me ajudar.

Ele estava deixando que eu guiasse tudo isso, para o meu bem. Portanto, assim que nos livramos de sua calça, o puxei para deitar comigo na cama. O desejo que eu não sabia de onde vinha começava a chegar em seu máximo. Provava sua língua quando senti meu sutiã indo embora, e Edward logo deitou-se sobre mim, encaixando entre meus quadris.

Naquele instante, toda sua delicadeza dava lugar a sua paixão. Nos beijamos como dois adolescentes, com mãos que vagavam e membros que provocavam protegidos por finos tecidos das roupas de baixo.

Ele massageava meus seios, sem parar a fricção de seus quadris contra os meus. Quando o senti duro, forte e quente entre minhas pernas, não havia alternativas. Me balancei contra ele para ter só uma pequena fração do que ele seria capaz de me fazer sentir. Puxei sua cueca para baixo como um pedido, e ele sentou de joelhos na cara para terminar de tirá-la.

Só a minha calcinha nos separava do momento que esperamos por anos. Edward pausou seu frenesi para deixar os olhos semi-cerrados percorrerem meu corpo, como se estivesse em um transe. O fato de ele ignorar a minha lingerie branca de algodão nada sexy só me deixava mais excitada. Ele estava _me enxergando_, olhando para mim, e me fazendo sentir a mulher mais desejada. Suas mãos começaram a puxar minha calcinha e sua boca acompanhou o caminho.

Eu também tentava observá-lo, a curiosidade me forçando a decifrar o que tinha de diferente nele, comparado ao que eu me lembrava. Porém fui interrompida quando ele se inclinou entre minhas pernas parcialmente abertas, e encheu minha pele de beijos.

- Ah, Bella... Minha Bella. - murmurou beijando meu sexo, minha barriga, minhas coxas, meus seios, meus ombros. Minhas marcas, cada dobrinha e sinal. Edward não sabia por onde começar.

Sua barba crescente me fazia cócegas e eu ria, só para depois gemer ao sentir que sugava e lambia meus mamilos. Suas mãos me viajavam, como seus olhos, me redescobrindo. Eu só conseguia acariciar seu rosto bonito e beijar onde eu alcançava - seu pescoço e os ombros que tinham ficado mais fortes com o tempo. Era incrível. Tudo nele parecia mais forte, mais sólido. Dentro e fora.

Ele era apenas um garoto quebrado quando estivemos juntos como marido e mulher pela última vez de verdade. Mas agora ele era um _homem_. Sua alma havia consolidado. Estava estampado em seu olhar, em sua pele, seu toque.

Sua mão passou a mexer meu sexo em círculos enquanto mordiscava minha boca, me fazendo não querer esperar mais. Eu tentava tocar seu membro, também, mas ambos estávamos aflitos e acelerados, deixando os instintos agirem sem passos premeditados.

Era como a primeira vez. Só que melhor, e muito mais intenso.

- Agora. Quero agora. - precisei suplicar ao sentir dois dedos dentro de mim. Puxei seu quadril, tentando guiá-lo, mas Edward me parou.

- Espera. - falou beijando minha bochecha. Eu sabia que ele estava se esticando para pegar algum preservativo, mas apesar de tudo, nesse momento só desejava senti-lo assim, sem nada entre nós. Completamente despidos.

- Não, por favor. Vem assim mesmo, eu quero... - respirei, sem saber como explicar. - Quero te sentir. Só dessa vez, não tem problema.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

Ele assentiu, se posicionando de volta. Eu o envolvi com minhas pernas, e meu coração queria sair voando. Podia sentir que o dele também, pois tinha encostado seu torso no meu, o que me deixou bastante ligada em cada ponto onde estávamos conectados. Os pelos em seu peito provocando meus bicos com cada respiração me deixaram ansiando por mais.

Quando parecemos perceber que havia chegado a hora, nós instintivamente nos contemplamos. Aquele momento de expectativa pareceu infinito.

- Isso vai mudar tudo, não é? - sussurrei a primeira coisa que saiu da minha boca e segurei seus ombros, abraçando-o.

- Vai. Você ainda tá com medo? - Ele tinha começado a mover sua ereção sobre meu sexo aberto de uma forma torturante, ao mesmo tempo que colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo para atrás da minha orelha. A provocação unida ao carinho me matavam. Meu corpo pedia para tê-lo, e agora.

- Um pouco... Ou _muito_. - engoli com a garganta seca. - Mas eu te quero.

- E eu te quero pra sempre. Isso não vai mudar.

Quando terminou de falar, Edward enfim me adentrou. Naqueles segundos, eu não conhecia nada do mundo além disso: nós. Gememos exasperados, como era de se esperar, e as emoções em seus olhos foram demais para mim. Fechei os meus e o abracei mais apertado, tirando proveito do seu pescoço ao meu alcance.

Eu achava que haveria a estranheza típica de quando me deitava com alguém pela primeira vez, mas foi bem diferente. E como poderia ser estranho, de fato? O descompasso do início foi superado rapidamente, pois nossos corpos se recordaram um do outro para entrarmos em sincronia. Era nosso próprio ritmo, aquele aprendido uma vez e ensaiado à exaustão.

Eu alisava suas costas e nuca, guiava sua bunda para ir mais fundo. Ele agarrava meus quadris e repetia um mantra do meu nome em meu ouvido. Tocando, sentindo, compreendendo. Era como se ainda precisássemos de provas concretas para acreditar que estava mesmo acontecendo.

O esforço nos atingia e o suor chegava sobre nossas peles. Foi assim que seu cheiro me invadiu, e eu percebi que estava em todo lugar, me preenchendo e envolvendo. Conforme minha respiração e o prazer aceleravam, ele aumentava a pressão ao me penetrar. Eu estava subindo rápido, lamuriando em seu ouvido.

_Era tão bom_. Como podia ser tão bom assim?

- Edward. - chamei, sentindo-me aproximar do clímax. Desejei que ele também estivesse, e conscientemente o apertei mais um pouco dentro de mim. Isso o fez investir com mais força, e eu o respondia igualmente.

- _Merda!_ - ele xingou baixo, chegando ao seu ritmo máximo. - Você, Bella... O que você faz comigo...

- Eu sei, eu sei. - gemi porque partilhava do mesmo sentimento de perdição.

- Você é linda. - balbuciou. - Você é linda, eu te amo.

- Edward. Você...

Ele passou a acertar repetidamente todos os pontos mais deliciosos, que a essa altura pareciam estar por todo meu corpo. Eu implorei em voz alta que ele não parasse o que fazia. Só precisava sentir mais e mais dele. Minha respiração prendeu na garganta e meu orgasmo subiu alastrando por mim, formigando pela minha pele, me aquecendo por dentro. Meu gemido saiu em forma de um grito inesperado.

Edward me acompanhou sendo igualmente vocal. Meus olhos estiveram fechados segundos atrás, mas eu abri rapidamente, pois precisava presenciar a sua expressão nessa hora. Era inebriante, a minha parte favorita do nosso sexo - a forma como ele parecia vulnerável e ao mesmo tempo tão viril, seu olhar de pura veneração e satisfação me arrebatando.

Senti seu pulsar no meu interior antes de deitar-se sobre mim com cuidado, ambos sem fôlego. Meu corpo ainda vibrava e pinicava, carregado de eletricidade. Edward deitou a cabeça no meu peito e quando tive força, passei a fazer um cafuné displicente na base de seu cabelo, sentindo sua respiração soprar no bico do meu seio esquerdo.

O tempo parecia mesmo ter parado na quietude de seu apartamento.

O som esquecido ligado na sala ainda tocava, mas a música baixinha não interrompia a calmaria do quarto. Nossas respirações que desaceleravam, nossas bocas secas sugando o ar. Juntamente com o movimento que eu fazia em sua cabeça, tudo isso me levava para um estado fora do real. Minha mente foi longe.

Fiquei à espera de um sentimento definitivo chegar para acabar com o meu momento, mas nada. Esperei pela culpa, e ela não veio. Nem o arrependimento.

Eu me sentia tão contente, tão bem. Era uma satisfação que ia além da química de um orgasmo. Só que por me sentir assim, de repente a ficha caiu. Quanto tempo eu vivi sem alcançar essa plenitude que aconchegava meu peito novamente? E se ninguém mais conseguia me fazer sentir assim, como pude me privar disso, voluntariamente? Era claro que eu sabia as respostas lógicas e concretas, mas ainda assim, o que me pegou de verdade foi a pena. Uma pena excruciante por nós dois.

Nós podíamos ter feito isso o tempo todo. Podíamos ter feito _tantas_ coisas juntos. Pensar em tudo o que perdemos em quase dez anos era uma via de mão dupla: ao mesmo tempo me impulsionava a querer buscar o melhor para nós, mas também me levava para trás, para querer voltar no tempo e mudar tudo. Que situação mais fodida o destino tinha aprontado para Edward e eu.

- Está chorando? - sua voz preocupada me acordou. Ele saiu de dentro de mim, e antes que fugisse, eu o envolvi no abraço mais apertado que pude, com minhas pernas e braços. - Eu te machuquei? O que houve?

Sacudi a cabeça para afastar sua preocupação antes de dizer baixo, pois doeria mais se falasse mais alto.

- É só que... Eu lamento tanto que nós tivemos que passar por tudo o que passamos. Toda a dor, todo o sofrimento... A gente não merecia.

Edward deixou um beijo em minha bochecha e virou para deitar-se na cama, me carregando junto e me aninhando em seu peito. Puxou a coberta desalinhada e nos cobriu.

- Eu também lamento, mais do que você pode imaginar. Mas agora é a hora de consertar isso. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu juro.

Eu sabia que não seria tão fácil como ele tentava me convencer. Diversas questões ainda me prendiam para ir em frente nessa... situação com ele. Mas por ora eu preferi fechar os olhos e abraçar seu corpo, sentindo seu cheiro misturado com o meu. Era familiar demais para eu ignorar.

- Só me abraça. - pedi, e ele me segurou mais forte.

- Por quanto tempo ainda te tenho?

Ele perguntava sobre a noite de hoje, mas minha mente não deixou escapar um duplo sentido na pergunta. Por quanto tempo eu esperaria pelo resultado de suas decisões? Por quanto tempo esperaria para comprovar se daríamos certo de verdade? Por quanto tempo eu estava disposta a tentar?

Eu não queria pensar no agora, estando tão segura em seus braços. Então apenas beijei seu peito e entrelacei minhas pernas nas suas para responder.

- Até meia-noite.

E rezei para que até bem depois da meia-noite o encanto continuasse intacto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bella NÃO vai engravidar, ok? Ok. Essa é a música que eles dançam - bit .ly/Freely - Podem já voltar pra ler a cena enquanto ouvem! hahahah**

**Continuarei enviando spoiler a quem deixar review! Se houver interesse de vocês, pode ser que eu me anime de escrever um EPOV desse capítulo. Me digam então o que acharam, e se gostariam de ver a visão do Edward? Quero muito ver a reação de vocês! :)**

**Beijos, até!**


	31. Cap 30: Expectativas

****Disclaimer: ****Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Obrigada a Cella, minha beta que compartilha demais comigo. Demais. Chega a ser TOO MUCH. **

**Uma série de imprevistos me impediram de postar na sexta-feira, de verdade, e peço desculpas a quem esperou. Mas aí está :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30: Expectativas<strong>

Em algum momento eu adormeci. Fui chamada de volta à realidade ouvindo meu celular tocando ao longe. Minha mente levou alguns segundos para entender que tudo aquilo havia acontecido de verdade, e que eu ainda estava enroscada em Edward. Acalmei a preocupação que surgia ao olhar no relógio - ainda eram 23h30. Me movi com cuidado para não perturbar o homem que dormia ao meu lado e fui em busca do meu aparelho.

A voz de sono da minha filha deixou meu peito apertado, e apesar de sua preocupação chateada, eu a tranquilizei garantindo que já estava indo para casa. Fui ao banheiro rapidamente e quando voltei, catei minha blusa que tinha sido deixada no chão da sala até chegar ao quarto para pegar o resto das roupas. Me vesti com pressa, antes que a culpa por deixá-la sozinha mais uma noite inteira se instaurasse.

- Já está fugindo de mim? - a voz grossa surgiu de repente atrás de mim, e eu dei um pulo de susto. Me virei para encontrá-lo sentando-se na cama com um largo sorriso.

- Preciso ir, Claire já telefonou.

Ao me ouvir falando dela, seus olhos despertaram.

- Está tudo bem em casa?

- Sim, é só que ela fica aflita quando eu não chego. Nosso bairro anda meio perigoso pra quem fica na rua até tarde.

Sua testa franziu. - Eu li sobre isso. Quer que eu te acompanhe até lá?

- Não, tudo bem. Já estou acostumada.

- Ia te oferecer alguma coisa pra jantar... ou ceiar. - ele se levantou para colocar a sua boxer. Eu fiz de tudo para não olhar, mas foi impossível. A intimidade da cena que eu já vira repetida várias vezes me fez sentir como se estivesse espiando a vida de alguém pela fechadura. Eu não devia saber aquilo, mas sabia.

- Não precisa. Eu quero ir pra casa logo. Tomar um banho e dormir. Estou exausta.

- Certo. - Edward sentou-se na beira da cama, pegando minha mão. Me preparei para ouvir o que ele diria. - Obrigado. Por me dar essa noite. Acho que foi a melhor da minha vida. N-não por causa do sexo, mas... Você sabe.

A forte corrente de emoções impulsionou um choro na minha garganta, mas eu me segurei. Apertei sua mão e beijei sua testa, sem conseguir expressar tudo o que tinha me ocorrido nessas horas.

- Me leva até a porta. - pedi.

- Te levo até o carro.

- Melhor não. Sei lá, tem o seu porteiro... Pode ser estranho. Eu parei o carro aqui em frente, não tem problema.

Edward concordou a contragosto, mas me guiou até a porta sem soltar minha mão. Inclinou-se para beijar meus lábios levemente e sussurrou.

- Deixa eu te falar umas coisas.

- Sim?

- A primeira é que... - seu sorriso era discreto, quase escondido. - Eu quase morri vendo você usar _só_ esse colar hoje e mais nada.

- Bobo. - eu ri. Instintivamente, toquei a pérola no meu peito, percebendo como a singela jóia tinha se tornado tão importante para mim - para nós dois, aparentemente.

- A segunda é que... eu _vou_ cumprir tudo que prometi hoje. - falou com seriedade. - Tudo.

Suspirei fundo.

- Eu vou esperar. Mas não demore muito... E não suma mais.

- Pode deixar. Depois de Claire, seus telefonemas agora estão no topo das prioridades. - ele sorriu torto pela minha puxada de orelha. Eu sorri para a doçura das palavras, mas logo uma preocupação latente me invadiu.

- Olha... Eu não quero ser uma daquelas mulheres que fazem mil exigências, mas... Não fala pra ninguém sobre o que aconteceu, ok? Não entre em detalhes.

O brilho do seu olhar esmaeceu um pouco.

- Ninguém?

- Ninguém. Nem mesmo Tanya, sua família... Nem Alice. _Especialmente_ Alice, que pode fazer isso chegar de uma forma totalmente diferente aos ouvidos da nossa filha.

- Posso perguntar o motivo?

- Porque... Acho que as coisas já estão complicadas o bastante pra termos que lidar com as coisas ditas e não ditas, com julgamentos errados... Ninguém sabe da nossa história, então ninguém precisa saber agora.

- Uma hora eles vão saber. Se tudo der certo, quero dizer.

- Eu sei. Mas por enquanto, vai ser nosso segredo. Não sei o que você pretende dizer a Tanya, se pretende dizer que dormiu com outra pessoa, mas seja o que for, só peço que não mencione meu nome. É melhor os Denali não saberem de nada até eu terminar meu envolvimento com o livro.

Edward pareceu um pouco relutante, e obviamente eu o compreendia. Ele estaria omitindo algo importante de várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Não devia ser uma sensação muito boa.

- Está bem. - finalmente assentiu. - Acho que você tem razão.

- Quero pedir também que... eu quero ficar sabendo do que acontecer entre você e Tanya agora. Eu sei que não é justo com ela, porque vocês sempre foram confidentes e agora eu estou pedindo seu silêncio sobre nós, mas... Por favor, não me esconda nada. Eu vou ficar mais segura assim.

- Não se preocupe. Pode parecer desleal da minha parte, mas tem coisas que é melhor Tanya não saber, mesmo. Eu a conheço bem. - ele pegou minha mão. - Bella, o que você pedir, eu vou fazer o máximo pra te dar. Estou me comprometendo, nesse momento. Você tem que entender, de agora em diante eu sou só seu.

Para aquilo eu não tinha uma resposta rápida. Ainda havia tanto para entrar nos seus eixos, e Edward dizia tudo com tamanha convicção. Minha reticência o alarmou e ele perguntou o que estava errado.

- Eu... - suspirei. - Eu não me sinto bem quando você fala assim.

- Assim como?

- Falar "sou só seu", como se pra você já estivesse tudo definido. - expliquei, tentando ser delicada. - Não quero ilusão, Edward. Então escolho a realidade... E a realidade pra mim é a de que eu não faço ideia do que vai acontecer com a gente, nem você. Não quero que você fique achando que só porque nós transamos na sua casa isso signifique que agora temos alguma coisa.

Eu vi seus olhos ficaram mais escuros na minha frente, e ele se aproximou.

- E _eu_ não me sinto bem te ouvindo falar assim... O que aconteceu hoje foi muito mais do que sexo, não é possível que você não sentiu. Não negue isso, eu imploro.

Era difícil criar qualquer avaliação naquele ponto, então eu acariciei seu ombro esperando aliviar sua apreensão.

- Eu ainda não sei... - falei. - Só espero que não tenha sido um erro.

- Vou te provar que não foi um erro. Não precisa se arrepender.

- Não estou arrependida. - fui rápida em lhe dizer. - Pelo menos ainda não. Só que estou te dando um voto de confiança muito grande. Se você me magoar de novo, um pouco que seja, Edward, eu juro...

- Shh. Não vai acontecer. Eu me jogo da janela antes de te magoar outra vez. - ele roubou um beijo e acarinhou minha bochecha.

Eu fechei os olhos sentindo-o em minha pele e fiz meu pedido com força: _por favor, por favor, não me machuque de novo. Nunca mais._

Respirei fundo para me recompor e abri os olhos.

- Então... boa noite. - falei, sem saber ao certo como agir, me dirigindo ao elevador parado no andar.

- Vá com cuidado. Me avise quando chegar, por favor.

- Ok.

O caminho para casa foi estranho. Eu me sentia solitária, após uma noite tão intensa. Imagens avassaladoras se repetiam na minha mente, e o carrossel de emoções girava sem parar. Ora eu me sentia contente, ora triste, ora apavorada do que estava por vir. Eu queria poder dormir ao seu lado, mas também sabia que ambos precisávamos da distância. Eu ficaria esperando ansiosa até nosso próximo contato. Sabe-se lá quando isso aconteceria?

Não me preocupei muito com o vazio, pois Edward estava em todo canto me acompanhando. Se eu fechasse os olhos ainda podia ouvir seus gemidos roucos no meu ouvido, chamando meu nome; podia ver seu cabelo grudado na testa e os olhos verdes me venerando. O cheiro da sua pele estava colado na minha, o que me fez lembrar que, de certo modo, eu ainda o tinha dentro de mim. Era uma crua lembrança de um segredo.

Eu não estava louca para sair por aí contando o que acabara de acontecer - se fosse possível, não compartilharia jamais. Porém o segredo maior era um outro, difícil de confessar até para mim mesma... O desejo que eu sentia por Edward. Nunca havia sido um problema antes, já que não tê-lo por perto por tanto tempo se tornou hábito e eu me acostumei. Mas a nossa sintonia, o nosso desejo mútuo se manifestara hoje, tão preciso como se tivéssemos retomado exatamente do ponto onde paramos, ou muito maior do que isso.

Minha pele clamava pela dele, e estarmos tão próximos nos últimos tempos foi como morder a isca. Era perigoso demais. Toda vez que eu lembrava os flashes da noite, era uma faísca que acendia para eu querer tê-lo de novo. Essa reação me deixava aflita, pois o medo de perder totalmente o controle permanecia. As próximas semanas seriam decisivas, eu pressentia. E eu só podia rezar para que, ao menos dessa vez, as coisas saíssem do meu jeito.

xxx

A sensação de que eu estava vivendo em uma realidade paralela perdurou até depois de acordar no dia seguinte. Ainda mais porque eu abri os olhos, e assim que revivi tudo, sorri. Sim, eu _sorri_ enquanto me espreguiçava, como se fosse a bosta de uma propaganda de margarina. Que diabos estava havendo? Como voltei a ser uma garotinha assim?

Foi complicado levantar da cama com o corpo tão pesado, cada partezinha reclamando como se eu tivesse lutado contra dois leões. Sentindo tantas consequências físicas, tive urgência em me inspecionar no espelho antes de tomar banho, procurando qualquer diferença ou marca visível. Tirando uma vermelhidão ao redor da minha boca, mais nada parecia fora do lugar. Agradeci em silêncio. Uma marca roxa de chupão nessa idade era tudo que eu menos queria.

Claire mal falou comigo durante a ida para a escola. Estava concentrada em seu iPod, e possivelmente emburrada comigo. Eu sabia que ela sentia a minha ausência. Desde que comecei no novo cargo, meus planos de passar mais tempo com ela tinham sido furados pelo destino. Mas lhe prometi que compensaria por ontem, e que hoje faríamos o que ela quisesse assim que eu saísse do trabalho.

Quando cheguei à redação, o volume de tarefas me assustou um pouco. Eu havia esquecido de todas as preocupações e coisas que se acumularam na semana. Tinha começado a me concentrar na revisão de um texto quando meu celular tocou. Por algum motivo, eu já sabia quem me ligava antes mesmo de olhar o visor.

- Alô?

- Oi, Bella. - Edward me cumprimentou sem pressa. Eu soltei o teclado e virei minha cadeira para a pequena janela.

- Oi...

- E aí como você tá?

Dolorida, estranhamente satisfeita, mas primordialmente confusa era o que eu queria responder, mas sabia que não poderia.

- Bem, bem. E você?

- Muito feliz. - pude ouvir o sorriso na sua voz, me fazendo sorrir também, contra minha vontade. _Ah, Edward, o que eu faço com você?_ Esse idiota era e sempre seria um romântico incurável, idealista demais para o próprio bem.

- O que houve? - perguntei, sem querer demonstrar minha fraqueza.

- Ah, você sabe, nada demais... Eu dormi com a mulher da minha vida ontem, e foi incrível. - sussurrou, esfriando meu estômago.

- Posso imaginar. - respondi, mas logo respirei fundo. - E... Sobre aquilo que você ia fazer... alguma novidade?

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, até responder numa voz mais sóbria.

- Não, ainda não.

- Ah. É... Claro.

Não era o que eu queria ouvir, mas o que mais eu deveria esperar? Obviamente, ele não teria como resolver sua vida com Tanya em menos de 24 horas. Eu só precisava dizer isso para a ansiedade que se instalara em mim sem aviso.

- Mas aprecio sua preocupação. Significa muito pra mim. - Edward disse, e eu não tinha o que responder. Significava muito mais _para mim_, para minha sanidade. Ouvindo minha hesitação, ele suspirou. - Bom, vou te deixar em paz. Só queria te ouvir antes de ir pro trabalho.

- Não tem problema. Quer dizer, estou só um pouco atolada de pautas pra avaliar, mas tudo bem.

- Tem problema sim. Se eu não me policiar vou acabar te ligando umas cinquenta vezes no dia, e eu não quero que você pense que eu sou um desses malucos carentes, embora eu totalmente seja.

Eu ri de leve.

- Pode me ligar na hora do almoço.

- Ok... Eu te ligo depois de falar com Claire. Bom dia, Bella.

- Bom dia.

Mal tive tempo de almoçar, a demanda da minha equipe na redação tão ridiculamente grande. Edward me telefonou enquanto eu comia um sanduíche na sala do café, e eu pude ouvir preocupação em sua voz. Foi só à noite, enquanto eu voltava para casa, que fiquei sabendo o motivo. Ele me mandou uma mensagem explicando "Estou indo encontrar Tanya". O meu estômago se revirou, e eu só podia imaginar como estaria o dele.

Ao chegar em casa naquela sexta, encontrei minha filha sentada na sala assistindo TV. Mas ela não estava sozinha. Jacob, seu namorado, tinha um braço ao redor de seu pescoço. Namorado esse que se bem me lembrava, eu havia pedido para frequentar a casa apenas quando eu estivesse presente. Mal podia esperar para ouvir sua explicação.

- Olá... Então, perdi alguma coisa importante aqui? - falei, passando para o lado da televisão e tomando atenção deles.

- Oi, mãe. - ela se levantou, trazendo Jacob consigo. Olhou para mim com expectativa, só para depois fazer um muxoxo. - Ai, você esqueceu, né? Eu te falei que ele vinha.

- Oi, Bella. - o garoto intercedeu desajeitado.

- Oi, Jake. E não, que eu me lembre nós não combinamos nada. Quero dizer, você disse que ia escolher o que faríamos hoje, mas eu não pensava que ia ser... com Jake.

- Eu te falei que ele estava vindo pra casa no primeiro fim de semana de novembro, lembra? Você disse que ele podia jantar aqui em casa. Aí ele conseguiu vir e, bem... - ela riu sem graça.

Eu tentei lhe dar meu olhar de mãe supervisora, a fim de mostrar minha desaprovação por não ter me avisado com antecedência, mas eu não podia negar que essa conversa tinha existido.

Suspirei. Não iria chamar sua atenção logo agora.

- Ok, nós conversamos mais tarde sobre isso. Mas, desculpa, Jacob, eu não comprei nada especial pra jantar. Você se importa de comer pizza? Ou prefere outra coisa?

- Não, por mim pizza está ótimo. - ele virou-se para Claire. - Tudo bem pra você?

- Claro.

Meia hora depois estávamos sentados na bancada da cozinha, jantando pizza. Mas os dois adolescentes à minha frente estavam tão calados que isso me deixou agoniada.

- Então... tudo bem em casa, Jake? - ele pareceu se assustar com minha voz.

- Sim. - respondeu rapidamente.

- E a faculdade?

- Tudo certo. Ainda estou pegando o jeito, mas estou gostando bastante.

- Bom. É assim mesmo no começo, mas depois você acostuma. - eu sorri.

- Fala pra ela do emprego. - Claire quase sussurrou para ele, cutucando com o cotovelo.

- Emprego, já? - perguntei, surpresa. Jacob sorriu acanhado.

- Não é nada de mais. Um professor meu estava precisando de um motorista pela manhã, e eu me candidatei. Ele é paraplégico, e como eu já tenho experiência... Com meu pai em casa e tudo o mais...

- Jacob, isso é ótimo! É bom ir juntando um dinheiro desde já, depois você não fica arrancando os cabelos pra pagar toda a dívida da faculdade.

- É, eu sei. - ele assentiu. - Não paga muito, mas é alguma coisa. Daqui a pouco eu arranjo outro melhor.

- Só cuidado pra não acabar se enrolando. - alertei, tirando uma mordida da minha fatia. - Quando acumula tudo pro fim do período é uma tensão desnecessária.

- Ah, por enquanto eu estou conseguindo. E como grande parte do meu trabalho é ficar sentado esperando no carro, eu posso estudar um pouco ali.

- Eu entendo. Tive que me virar muito pra estudar e cuidar dessa menina.

- Bom, não que precise dizer, mas você fez um ótimo trabalho, Bella. - ele falou meio sem jeito, virando-se com um sorriso para Claire. Eu vi o momento em que minha filha se derreteu sobre aquela bancada, reconhecendo muito bem essa sensação. Garotos fofos e seu charme... _Oh Claire, você está ferrada._

- Espertinho! Tentando ganhar o coração da sogra com elogios, é? - eu disse, antes de sussurrar para Jake. - Está funcionando, continua.

Os dois gargalharam e eu dei uma piscadela, tentando mostrar minha aprovação a ele. Minha menina tinha um namorado. Agora só faltava minha mente se acostumar com esse fato.

O jantar continuou com mais conversas quietas, risadas envergonhadas, e os discretos toques entre os dois. Claire tinha me contado que ela não era a primeira namorada dele, mas eu pude perceber como Jacob a respeitava. O que no fim não significava muito, porque, bem, Edward me respeitava demais e quem acabou tomando a iniciativa e comprando camisinhas para nossa primeira vez fui eu mesma.

Eu tinha consciência que era impossível impedir que algo acontecesse, eu só podia confiar na minha filha e guiá-la no que ela precisasse. Fora isso, eu tinha fé que ela iria aprender sozinha o que significava estar em uma relação.

Mais tarde, depois que Jacob foi embora e nós terminamos de arrumar a cozinha, subimos para o meu quarto. Escovei os dentes, cansada demais para tomar banho antes de dormir, e coloquei meu pijama. Me enfiei debaixo das cobertas enquanto Claire estava sentada ao meu lado preparando o filme que iríamos ver - ou melhor, que ela veria enquanto eu dormia.

Meus olhos estavam quase fechando quando ouvi seu suspiro alto. Olhei para ela, e vi que tinha a testa franzida e mordia o interior da bochecha, na sua típica expressão de preocupação. Eu me sentei para perguntar.

- Qual é o problema?

Ela soltou o controle remoto na cama.

- Você gostou dele, né?

- Claire, sempre gostei. Há quantos anos eu conheço o Jake?

- Eu sei, mas... Digo como _meu namorado_. Foi pra isso que ele veio, afinal.

- Claro que sim. Fala sério, o garoto ajuda senhores em cadeira de rodas todos os dias. Como eu posso pensar mal de alguém assim? - ri, mas ela continuou séria. - Filha...

- Ahm.

- O que está passando nessa cabecinha que tá te deixando tão preocupada? Fala logo.

Ela molhou os lábios.

- É que... Agora que é oficial pra você, eu preciso contar pro papai. E eu... Eu ainda não sei como fazer isso.

- Você quer que eu conte? Posso conversar com ele.

Ela pausou e me olhou com espanto, boquiaberta, talvez por eu ter dito rápido demais.

- Como é que é?

- O quê?

- Você, minha mãe Isabella, está se oferecendo voluntariamente para pegar o telefone e falar com meu pai, Edward?

- Ahm... Sim? - meu coração bateu um pouco mais rápido, com medo de que ela começasse uma inquisição que me deixaria perdida.

- Ok. Eu caí num universo alternativo. - ela piscou, olhando ao redor. - Socorro, me levem de volta à Terra!

Eu rolei os olhos, tendo que manter minha postura descontraída.

- O que tem de mais nisso? Nós temos que conversar sobre você às vezes, e eu telefono.

- É, mas você só telefona pra ele uma vez na vida e outra na morte. E só quando um de nós dois fizemos merda e você tem que dar a bronca.

_Deus_, isso me fazia parecer uma ex-mulher insuportável. Será que eu havia agido assim mesmo esse tempo todo?

- Isso não é verdade. - choraminguei.

- Ah não? Então vocês se ligam pra falar sobre como eu sou uma filha maravilhosa, como estou indo bem na escola e minha banda está sendo convidada pra tocar nas festas privadas dos alunos?

- Espera aí, você não me contou sobre isso!

- Não desvie o assunto, senhorita.

Eu suspirei.

- Tudo bem. Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco teimosa, gastei mais tempo descontando minha raiva em cima do seu pai, ao invés de falar sobre o que realmente importava sobre a sua criação. Pronto, admiti, ok?

- Você sabe que vocês são muito sortudos por um, serem meus pais e dois, mesmo assim eu ser razoavelmente equilibrada, - ela tocou a têmpora. - hoje em dia, né?

Claire falava em tom de brincadeira, mas eu sabia que o assunto era bastante sério para ela. Peguei sua mão e beijei.

- Eu sei. Acho que Edward também sabe, e nós morremos de orgulho de você. Também sei que não somos os melhores pais do mundo e que erramos, mas eu te garanto que as coisas estão mudando... melhorando.

- Coisas mudando, melhorando... Eu estou percebendo, mas até agora não sei que coisas são essas. Vocês só me enrolam. Aposto que existe toda uma conspiração por trás de mim, só eu não sei de nada do que se passa.

- Não tem conspiração nenhuma, sua boba.

- Você disse que quando chegasse o tempo certo eu iria saber. Então... já chegou?

- Ainda não. Mas eu posso te garantir uma coisa, eu não tenho mais vontade de brigar com seu pai por bobagem.

- Perdeu a graça?

- Não. Só... - refleti sobre como eu poderia expressar aquilo. Não havia muito o que dizer sem entrar em detalhes. - Eu cresci. Aprendi e amadureci. Foi isso.

Seus olhos se comprimiram, certamente tentando entender o que se passava.

- Certo. Mas ainda não faz sentido de repente vocês estarem de bem. Ele até te comprou esse bendito colar, que aliás você não sai mais de casa sem.

- Eu gostei muito, só isso. Agora, vem cá. - eu a abracei para deitar, e logo estava segura em meus braços. - Você sabe que nós te amamos muito, e queremos só o seu bem.

- Eu sei.

- Nós nos preocupamos tanto com você, com seu bem estar, que não tem nem graça. É por isso que evitamos jogar algumas coisas que são pesadas demais pra você lidar. Não é exatamente esconder nada.

- Eu entendo. Só quero que... se alguma coisa importante acontecer entre vocês... eu quero ficar sabendo.

- Claro. - beijei sua cabeça. - Agora, sobre contar para Edward...

- Deixa pra lá, eu mesma conto. Acho que é melhor.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Sei lá o que você vai falar, mas eu sinto que vai acabar fazendo vocês brigarem de novo. Só sinto.

- Como você pode sentir isso?

- Eu conheço vocês. - respondeu, toda metida a sabichona.

- Ok. E como vai contar, então, se há cinco minutos você estava se borrando de medo de ter que fazer isso?

- Vou dar um jeito de fazer o melhor beicinho da vida pro papai. Já escapei de muitas broncas assim. - ela falou como se fosse uma estratégia muito séria, e eu só pude rir, me lembrando que Claire ainda era só uma criança.

- Que confiança, hein? E vai funcionar?

- Eu sei que vai. Só preciso tomar coragem.

- Certo. - bocejei. - Começa logo esse filme. E boa noite, porque antes do primeiro beijo do casal eu já vou ter capotado.

- Sua sem graça.

- Uhum.

xxx

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei cedo demais para um sábado. Matei o tempo e a preguiça tomando um banho de banheira, aproveitando para fazer uma hidratação no cabelo com o creme caro demais que eu só havia usado uma vez. Meu estômago roncava quando saí do banheiro, então pus meu roupão, chinelos e fui em busca de café da manhã.

Quando passei pelo corredor, porém, vi que a porta do banheiro de Claire estava fechada. Pude ouvir o som alto do seu rádio encobrindo o som do chuveiro ligado. Fiquei confusa, pois a essa hora ela já devia estar na casa do pai. Bati na porta para perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas só recebi sua cantoria como resposta. Deixei para lá e resolvi descer antes de fazer um rombo no meu estômago.

O problema dessa manhã estranha começou quando eu cheguei ao pé da escada e visualizei algo que não devia estar na sala. Ou alguém. Meu grito saiu sem querer com meu susto. Edward estava sentado no sofá, como se morasse aqui, e levantou-se na mesma hora.

- Deus, Edward! Parece assombração! - praticamente gritei esperando o coração desacelerar.

- Droga. Desculpa, não quis te assustar.

- O que tá fazendo aqui? - perguntei andando até ele.

- Eu só estava... - seus olhos vagaram para baixo ligeiramente, reparando no que eu vestia. Seu olhar me fez sentir nua. _Claro_, eu estava nua por baixo do roupão surrado. Ele limpou a garganta, e voltou a me encarar. - Estava só esperando Claire terminar o banho pra podermos ir. Parece que ela ficou acordada até de madrugada fazendo não sei o quê, e aí pediu pra eu vir um pouco mais tarde hoje.

- E você tinha que ficar esperando aqui? Eu podia... eu podia estar pelada. - disse sem forças para pensar alguma reclamação melhor. Mas o idiota deixou escapar um meio sorriso.

- Não seria a primeira vez que... - falou com uma malícia sutil, me levando a fechar discretamente o decote. - Bem. É...

Eu suspirei, segurando minha boca para não abrir o sorriso que ameaçava escapar.

- Desculpe ter gritado com você. Mas você aparece assim do nada, não tenho como não me assustar. - expliquei. Ele colocou a mão nos bolsos do jeans e assentiu, parecendo achar muita graça de tudo isso. - Bom, eu vou tomar café, você aceita?

- Não, obrigado. Vamos tomar um brunch daqui a pouco.

- Ok. Vou estar na cozinha, se precisar. - eu dei as costas e segui para começar a preparar meu desjejum.

Só que eu não pude ir muito longe, porque uma mão me puxou de volta para o lugar, e quando vi já estava nos braços de Edward.

- Ei, que isso? - apertei seus ombros, mas ele me ignorou.

- Você sabia que fica linda até acabando de acordar?

Eu rolei os olhos e falei em voz baixa.

- Você não para de olhar pros meus peitos, como pode saber da minha cara? E faça o favor de me soltar já. A gente tá na minha sala.

- É verdade. - ele continuou, subindo seus dedos até chegar ao meu rosto. - Seus olhos ficam menores, é adorável. Faz tanto tempo que não vejo isso...

- Desde quando inchaço e olheiras são adoráveis?

- São, porque essa é você de verdade. Foi assim que eu me apaixonei, você chegava na escola com essa carinha de sono, cabelo molhado. - ele suspirou e traçou meu lábio inferior. - Além disso, sua boca... Parece tão...

Era o que faltava para eu baixar minha guarda completamente. Ele ainda não tinha o direito de fazer isso logo na minha casa, com nossa filha lá em cima, mas meus pés não iam se virar para sair daqui de jeito nenhum.

- Urgh, eu te odeio. - grunhi minha frustração por cair tão fácil nas suas graças, e puxei seu cabelo, trazendo aquele idiota para que eu pudesse beijá-lo.

Ele mordiscou e sugou meus lábios com suavidade, contrapondo a minha agressividade. Quando senti senti sua língua movendo dentro de mim e uma mão subindo pela minha coxa, reassumi minha consciência. O beijei uma última vez e empurrei seu peito para me separar dele.

- Volta. - sua voz pediu sem fôlego, suas mãos me pegando tão facilmente.

- Não. Ainda não. - falei, tirando minha cintura da sua prisão e tentando me recompor. - Vou tomar café. Sente e se comporte.

Mandei como se ele fosse um moleque, e dessa vez consegui chegar à cozinha. Comecei a preparar o café na cafeteira, sentindo minha boca ainda formigando do seu beijo. Porém, como eu suspeitava, não demorou muito para que Edward aparecesse, minutos depois.

- Estava chato ficar olhando pra parede... - ele deu de ombros, e gesticulou para a cadeira no balcão. - Se importa se eu sentar?

- Claro que não.

Sentou-se calmamente e ficou me assistindo enquanto eu trabalhava na cozinha. Apesar de Edward parecer mais quieto do que o normal hoje, o silêncio acabou sendo agradável para mim. Peguei minhas torradas, a xícara de café e sentei no outro lado da bancada, antes de lembrar do cream cheese.

- Droga. - bufei, porém ele foi mais rápido e levantou-se antes de mim.

- Eu pego. - falou e virou-se para a geladeira. - Cream cheese, né?

Eu o olhei um pouco boquiaberta.

- Como você...

- Você sempre comeu isso de café da manhã. É meio óbvio. - ele sorriu suavemente colocando o potinho delicadamente na minha frente, voltando a sentar. Havia alguma coisa sutilmente enigmática na maneira como seu sorriso torto perdurou por mais alguns segundos, e eu me senti hipnotizada para desvendá-lo. Suspirei e agradeci.

Eu comecei a comer, e relaxei, apesar de um pouco desconfortável por tê-lo ali me olhando sem comer nada.

- Tem certeza que não quer nada? - falei novamente, oferecendo minha torrada.

- Pode ficar sossegada, estou bem. Na verdade, só de me sentir bem-vindo aqui já é ótimo. Agradeço.

- Aqui... na cozinha? - franzi o cenho.

- Na sua casa.

- Por acaso antes você não se sentia bem-vindo? Eu nunca te proibi de entrar aqui...

- Não proibia, mas... Eu conseguia sentir que você não ficava muito a vontade com a minha presença.

- E quem te garante que eu estou a vontade agora? - eu desafiei.

- Você está só de roupão e comendo na minha frente. Sem contar que quase montou em cima de mim naquela sala. Deve significar alguma coisa, não sei. - respondeu com ironia.

- Sua sorte é que eu estou com muita preguiça de ir lá em cima trocar de roupa. - resmunguei, embora quase pudesse sentir minhas orelhas começarem a queimar de vergonha. Ceder e colocar uma roupa agora talvez só pioraria meu estado.

Estiquei minhas pernas para frente a fim de apoiar na barra da bancada e senti as suas pernas de jeans encostarem entre as minhas. A princípio eu me afastei, por instinto. Tanto tempo evitando contato com ele, e de repente estar tão perto dessa forma era uma grande mudança. Eu ainda não me sentia completamente confortável ou preparada para isso. Mas logo relaxei e deixei minhas pernas apoiarem nas dele.

- Então... Ontem... - ele começou a dizer, captando minha atenção e eu o encarei. Um pulso de ansiedade percorreu meu peito, mas eu respirei fundo.

- Como foi? - perguntei. Mas da maneira como Edward desviou seu olhar, eu já devia esperar sua resposta.

- Um fracasso. Não consegui dizer nada a Tanya.

- Edward!

- Desculpa, mas não deu. Eu juro que tentei. Só que eu abria a boca e não saía nada, não estava muito no clima de ter uma discussão pesada ontem. Só que agora estou pensando nisso dia e noite, Bella. Estou morrendo de medo de magoá-la de tal forma que... Sei lá, eu tenho medo que ela faça uma besteira.

- Que tipo de besteira?

- Não se preocupe, não acho que ela faria nada contra você. Mas contra ela mesma. Você sabe, eu te contei dos problemas que ela teve com abuso de substâncias. - eu assenti confirmando. - Então não sei o que faço agora, não sei _como_ vou contar. Estou esperando uma luz.

- Por que não conversa com seu terapeuta sobre isso? Ele pode te ajudar.

- É... Pode ser que sim.

O fato de Edward não ter pensado adiante no que fazer caso essa possibilidade se apresentasse - a de ter que terminar com sua noiva - me deixava com mais uma dúvida.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa que me deixou bem curiosa outro dia? - pedi.

- Claro.

- O que te fez tentar se aproximar de mim justo agora?

Ele me olhou como se não tivesse entendido.

- Bella, eu só voltei a estar na sua vida porque você escolheu. Primeiro nossos encontros no Joe's, e depois...

- Não, não é disso que eu estou falando. Estou falando de uma espécie de... padrão que eu reparei. Esse ano você esteve muito presente pra mim, de uma forma ou outra. Nunca foi assim antes. E o fato de você me indicar para trabalhar com sua empresa, todos os encontros ocasionais no meio da rua. Isso nunca tinha acontecido, então por quê logo agora?

Ele desviou o olhar por um segundo, parecendo acanhado. Coçou a cabeça e sorriu ligeiramente.

- Não sei. Acho que foi uma decisão um pouco inconsciente. Logo depois do noivado com Tanya, foi quando percebi que eu estaria te perdendo pra sempre, que não haveria mais volta. - ele se inclinou na minha direção. - Não me ache doido, mas um dia eu te vi de longe na rua e de repente senti que... Que não conseguia mais ficar afastado. Tinha que arranjar formas de te ver, mesmo que de longe.

Eu tentei entender, porém era complicado fazer sentido daquilo. Ele era tão impulsivo o tempo todo, que me deixava ainda mais apreensiva, minha cabeça dando nós com as dúvidas que pareciam nunca terminar.

- Isso soa um pouco bizarro. Quase um _stalker_ de filme policial. - tentei provocar, mesmo falando sério.

- Eu sei. Droga, eu sei. - ele riu mas sem divertimento. Seus olhos ficaram mais envergonhados. - Às vezes me ouço falando algumas coisas que passam na minha cabeça e fico achando que mereço ir direto pro sanatório. Mas eu juro, nunca quis te fazer nenhum mal. Só queria te _ver, _e bem.

- E onde ficava Tanya nisso tudo?

- Ao meu lado. Sem saber de nada. Me apoiando como uma tola...

- Edward, essa linha de raciocínio... Eu não consigo seguir, desculpe. Se você queria ficar mais perto de mim, como nunca pensou em desmanchar o noivado? Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que talvez um dia vocês pudessem terminar, e você teria que passar pelo que está passando agora?

- Eu não planejei nada, porque nunca achei que fosse ser possível mudar algo entre nós, de verdade. - ele deu de ombros. - Eu só queria poder conviver com você. Errei mesmo. Pensei que fosse possível poder ficar de bem com todos, eu queria ter tudo. Agora vou pagar esse preço.

Assenti, compreendendo melhor seu pensamento. E voltei a morder minha torrada.

- Espero que você esteja tirando uma grande lição de tudo isso. De como suas escolhas afetam todos ao seu redor.

- Estou, Bella. - ele suspirou cansado. - Ah, se estou.

- Pai? - nós ouvimos Claire chamar de longe, e Edward levantou rapidamente. Inclinou-se sobre a mesa e deixou um inesperado beijo na minha testa.

- Eu te ligo. - ele falou com a voz baixa e virou-se para se encontrar com nossa filha na sala. Eu ouvi os dois conversando; ela perguntando onde eu estava e os planos para hoje.

Eles voltaram para a cozinha e eu a abracei.

- Que banho demorado. - comentei, não resistindo a pegar no seu pé um pouquinho. - Ah, é porque hoje é sábado, dia de lavar a perereca, né?

- Mããe! - ela choramingou com os olhos imensos e eu vi Edward cuspir uma gargalhada atrás dela.

- Não lembra quando você fingia que tomava banho pra poder brincar mais? Tenho que checar vez ou outra.

- É, quando eu tinha sete anos. - ela falou sem achar graça, mas eu e Edward continuamos rindo. - E parem de rir de mim! Vocês não sabem brincar.

- Me tira fora dessa. - ele pôs o braço nos ombros dela. - Vamos, Claire. Sua mãe é que é louca, deixa ela rindo sozinha aí.

Ela se virou franzindo os olhos para mim de uma forma ameaçadora, mas que a fazia parecer nada mais que um filhote atrevido. Eu tinha a filha mais fofa do mundo.

- Vai ter volta.

- Estou tremendo. - zombei, mexendo minha mão de propósito. Ela foi na frente, saindo pela porta dos fundos, e Edward a seguiu. Não sem antes piscar um olho para mim e me deixar com uma sensação no estômago que era muito mais forte que eu esperava.

Era tudo uma novidade. Tanto tinha mudado nos últimos meses, e tão rápido. Era só uma questão de tempo para que eu me acostumasse com tudo isso. Que meu coração abraçasse minha mente, que minha consciência aceitasse os riscos corridos.

Ainda haviam tantos passos pela frente, mas o caminho tinha começado a ser pavimentado. Eu sentia que a caminhada poderia ser doce. E hoje, mais do que nunca, orei para que o universo estivesse ao meu favor. Ao nosso favor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Muito obrigada a quem comenta sempre, muito obrigada a quem ainda se importa e me pergunta sobre a fic. Eu não estou de saco cheio de vocês, pelo contrário. Vocês me instigam a escrever mais e melhor! :) **

**Comentem, por favor! Gostaram do Edward sendo fofo ou estranham esse clima de romance? hahahah**

**Farei de tudo para escrever e postar o próximo capítulo em duas semanas. **

**Beijos!**


	32. Cap 31: Certeza

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas essa história, assim como a filha da Bella e do Edward sim, portanto respeitem!

**Olá! Sim, eu voltei! Eu disse que não iria abandonar, né? Converso melhor com vocês no final do capítulo… Não tá betado, desculpem qualquer erro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31: Certeza<strong>

Minha vida parecia muito com um sonho ultimamente. Não exatamente um sonho maravilhoso, tampouco ruim. Apenas... confuso. Daqueles que te fazem acordar pressentindo e esperando por algo a _mais_. Esperando por uma resolução que ficou no ar enquanto lutava-se para entender o que acontecia na escuridão do sono.

Edward não ficou calado dessa vez. A semana passou, e continuamos nos falando vez ou outra durante o dia. Algumas vezes a situação com sua noiva vinha à tona e ele desconversava. Eu não fiquei brava. Ao invés disso, resolvi dar o tempo que ele precisava, mas continuei sendo enfática sobre não querer me relacionar com ele enquanto ainda estivesse compromissado com alguém.

Às vezes era difícil acreditar que tudo estava acontecendo mesmo. Durante muitas noites eu me questionei se estava fazendo a coisa certa em deixá-lo voltar para minha vida, se isso seria bom para nossa filha. Me perguntei se não seria mesquinho da minha parte exigir que ele cortasse seus laços com alguém que havia sido tão importante em sua trajetória, só para estar ao meu lado. Porque eu sabia que uma vez desmanchado o noivado, Edward não teria escrúpulos de continuar alimentando o amor aparentemente tão doentio que Tanya sentia por ele.

Eu nunca quis ser o tipo de pessoa que proibe os seus de se relacionarem com gente que não gostasse por puro ciúme, mas essa ocasião era mais complicada do que isso. Não era ciúme. Eu não podia baixar minha guarda logo agora. Precisava de seu compromisso por inteiro, ou não o aceitaria de outra forma.

Duas semanas se passaram desde a última vez que Edward e eu nos vimos pessoalmente. Com o fim do mês se aproximando e novembro chegando, o volume de trabalho pareceu amontoar a todos. Eu tinha acabado de voltar de um jantar com Alice e Claire, onde acertamos detalhes da festa de aniversário da minha filha. Sua única exigência era que Vovô Charlie estivesse presente, por isso logo tratei de telefonar para garantir que ele viesse de Poughkeepsie no dia 15 e já deixamos marcado nosso encontro no fim do mês para o Dia de Ação de Graças.

Claire me chamou para assistir a um filme na sala antes de dormir, mas eu capotei no meio. Ela me sacudiu de leve para que eu acordasse.

- Psiu, vai pra cama. - sussurrou.

- Que horas são?

- Nove e quarenta.

- Nossa, cada dia eu sinto sono mais cedo. To velha.

- Você precisa de férias.

Eu levantei e dei um beijo em sua testa. - Em breve, meu amor. Boa noite.

- Boa noite!

Deixei ela na sala e subi para o quarto, rapidamente fazendo o mais básico dos rituais pré-sono. Mas eu logo percebi que não iria dormir tão cedo. Assim que sentei na cama com o meu celular para acertar seu despertador, o aparelho tocou na minha mão. Atendi com meu coração aos pulos com o susto.

- Alô? Edward?

- Oi.

Ele não me ligava tão tarde há muito tempo. Suas ligações eram sempre quando eu estava no trabalho ou almoçando.

- Oi. Está... tudo bem?

- Sim...

- Ah, que bom.

- Está indo dormir?

- Estava. Mas tudo bem.

- Oh. Desculpa. - ele suspirou, calando-se. E eu senti que havia algo errado pela forma como o silêncio se estendeu.

- Você está tão quieto. Seus silêncios me assustam às vezes, sabe... O que houve, Edward?

- Tive uma crise de ansiedade agora há pouco. Já passou. Eu só precisava falar com alguém. Mas você já vai dormir, então...

- Não tem problema. Conversa comigo.

Era a primeira vez que ele recorria a mim em um momento de crise, o que me fez sentir um tanto empoderada e esperançosa. Pelo que ele me contava, esse papel ficava a cargo de seu terapeuta ou Tanya. Edward ficou calado por longos segundos até soltar o ar e as palavras presas na garganta.

- Estou com tanto medo, Bella.

- Me conta. - levantei para trancar a porta do meu quarto só por precaução, enquanto ouvia sua voz dizer tudo o que passava pela sua mente sem pausas, quase cortando seu fôlego.

- Eu estava vendo TV na sala. Ficou desinteressante, então eu comecei a olhar em volta. Para o meu apartamento, tudo o que é meu. E aí eu comecei a pensar que talvez eu estivesse mesmo a ponto de fazer uma merda enorme. Não em relação a você, mas em relação a _ela…_ a família dela. Eu comecei a me convencer de que eu estava a ponto de perder tudo o que eu tenho, de novo, e foi aí que o pânico aumentou. Eu não conseguia respirar nem me mover.

- Ok. Entendi. - eu não sabia muito bem o que falar para tranquilizá-lo, então segui o instinto. - Você ainda está tendo os sintomas da crise?

- Não mais, já fiz um exercício de respiração e tomei meu remédio. A ansiedade está moderada, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar. Estragar tudo uma vez na vida foi o suficiente pra eu aprender a lição, mas… E se dessa vez eu ferrar com tudo não só pra mim, mas pra você também? Eu sei que você não daria outra chance se eu te prejudicasse, e estaria coberta de razão. Eu te quero tanto, mas talvez eu devesse pensar em uma forma melhor de terminar com Tanya, algo que não desencadeie uma reação horrível. Não quero fazer uma escolha impulsiva e errada. Qual é a melhor forma de fazer isso, Bella? Estou perdido.

Apesar do apelo descarado em sua voz, eu precisei ser honesta. Não havia uma resposta.

- Eu... Eu não sei. Só sei que eu também estou com medo de tudo o que pode dar errado. Eu pedi pra que você fizesse isso por nós dois. Mas se você acha que essa é uma escolha impulsiva...

- Não é impulsivo sobre você, de jeito algum. É apenas sobre Tanya. O que você me falou no outro dia sobre eu estar preso a uma relação sem futuro é verdade. Eu nunca pensei nessa possibilidade, e agora estou às cegas. Já imaginei todas as situações pós-término, e só piora. Eu queria poder pedir pra você ceder, mas eu sei que é impossível.

- Ceder?

- Que você me desse mais tempo… Que eu pudesse ficar com você durante esse tempo, mesmo que eu ainda esteja ligado a Tanya de certa forma.

Aquilo soou absurdo para mim. Mas eu respirei fundo. Sabia que era necessário agora ser delicada com ele, porém firme.

- Edward, você está pedindo algo que não é justo pra nenhum de nós. A sensação que eu tenho é que você quer agradar a todos e se sair bem. Mas você sabe que precisa tomar uma posição e que alguém vai sair magoado dessa vez, não há escapatória. É essa a consequência das suas escolhas...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Você entende que eu não estou duvidando de nós, mas sim do que pode acontecer, não é? Quero dizer, eu amo você e é isso o que eu quero. Mas é tão complicado.

- Eu ouço a angústia na sua voz. Isso é sincero, eu sei. Só o que eu posso dizer agora é que eu não posso ceder. Não posso jogar com a sorte desse jeito, nem me sujeitar a um escândalo, a mais sofrimento.

- Isso não deveria ser tão sofrido pra gente. - ele pareceu inconformado. - Não é justo, depois de tudo.

- Não, não é. Só mantenha as coisas o mais simples possível. Não se preocupe demais com o que pode vir a ser. Me desculpe, mas é o máximo que eu posso te aconselhar.

- É muita coisa que me preocupa. A reação do pai dela, a irmã dele...

- Se eu bem conheço essas pessoas, eles são muito profissionais, acima de tudo. Espero não estar errada, mas eu sinto que eles jamais fariam algo pra prejudicar alguém por vingança. Soa até infantil falar essa palavra. Mas vamos ter cautela.

- Espero que esteja certa.

- Eu também. - disse suavemente. - Vá com a intuição. Você é quem melhor conhece Tanya. Deve saber prever suas reações. O que tiver de ser...

Nós passamos um bom tempo apenas ouvindo a respiração do outro. Aquele papo, ou melhor, o _assunto_ estava me deixando cada vez mais incomodada e inquieta. Eu não via a hora dessas incertezas terminarem. Mas já considerava um progresso a sua disposição para dar um basta no _assunto_.

- Está melhor agora? - eu perguntei, sentindo o sono voltar.

- Sim. Já passou. Muito obrigado.

- Ok… Bom, vou desligar, preciso dormir.

- Espera. Quero te ver amanhã. Posso passar na hora do almoço?

Eu suspirei, cansada.

- Não sei, Edward… Estou bem atarefada essa semana.

- Por favor. Estou com saudades.

A verdade é que eu também sentia saudades. Não pensei muito sobre isso, e apenas respondi.

- Sábado.

- Sábado?

- É. Quando vier buscar Claire. Posso aceitar aquele convite de tomar café com vocês.

- Eu queria ficar a sós. - ele soou decepcionado. - Ah, entendi. Você não quer ficar sozinha comigo.

- Não é isso… quer dizer, mais ou menos. Eu não ando confiando em mim mesma quando estou com você. E enquanto a gente está nessa situação, eu prefiro ir com calma, ainda mais em público.

- Está bem. Faz sentido.

- Além do mais, pode ser bom pra ir acostumando Claire com esse novo… essa… você sabe. - eu esperava que ele soubesse, porque eu não fazia ideia do que chamar aquilo que estávamos vivendo.

- Relacionamento? - ele adicionou muito cautelosamente.

- É… Agora tenho que ir. Depois nos falamos.

- Certo. Boa noite, amor. E obrigado de novo.

- Sem problemas. Boa noite.

xxxx

Além de passar um tempo em casa trabalhando nos últimos detalhes do livro para o Hotel Printemps, eu havia adquirido um novo hobbie - ou melhor, um antigo hobbie que eu não praticava já há muitos anos. Estava aos poucos voltando a escrever ficção, algo que era minha salvação quando mais jovem. Com a possibilidade de ter meu nome circulando no ramo como autora de um livro e não apenas como sub-editora de uma revista, o sonho de lançar algo só meu ficava menos utópico. Não era nada para agora, isso eu sabia, porém era ótimo poder canalizar minhas energias em um projeto próprio.

Na sexta à noite, eu terminei de escrever mais um capítulo do livro encomendado - o penúltimo -, e enviei por email para Riley acrescentar seus escritos. No sábado o dia começou cedo. E logo que acordei, um frio na barriga tomou conta, me fazendo ansiar pelo dia que teríamos pela frente. Eu não fazia ideia de como eu faria para me juntar a Claire e o pai para tomar um café da manhã sem que ela desconfiasse de nada. De qualquer forma, arrumei minha bolsa e deixei tudo pronto no meu quarto.

Tentei agir como se eu fosse ser pega de surpresa pelo convite. Portanto preparei café forte e torradas como de costume. Sentei na bancada da cozinha por um longo tempo, lendo um livro, até ouvir Claire descer.

- Oi, mãe. - ela me abraçou rapidamente e saiu abrindo o armário de mantimentos e gavetas, jogando coisas aleatórias dentro da mochila.

- Oi… Posso perguntar por que você está assaltando a cozinha?

- Ai, meu pai acabou de ligar. Quer me levar num piquinique, ao invés da gente ir tomar café no hotel. Estou procurando algumas coisas pra levar… só que ele podia ter avisado antes!

- Ah. - eu quase sorri pensando no que ele estava aprontando. - Deixa eu te ajudar.

- Me arruma uma toalha, por favor.

Enquanto eu ia procurar a toalha, a campainha tocou.

- Eu atendo! - falei, um pouco empolgada demais. Claire lançou-me um olhar, como se eu fosse doida. Ao abrir a porta, Edward carregava a maior cesta de piquinique que eu já vi na vida. Ele me deu um selinho na boca e sussurrou.

- Oi.

- Oi. - eu sorri feito idiota.

- Claire já acordou?

- Já, ela está na cozinha procurando coisas para o piquinique… - falei, mais alto, nos encaminhando para lá. - Ela está meio chateada porque você devia ter avisado antes.

Nós dobramos a esquina da cozinha.

- Mãe, cadê aquele… AH MEU DEUS. - Claire exclamou no momento em que viu a cesta imensa. Sua pequena irritação desapareceu instantaneamente.

- Qual é? Eu falei que ia dar meu jeito! Não viu minha mensagem? - Edward disse desafiador. Claire andou boquiaberta e o ajudou a colocar a cesta sobre a bancada, para abri-la. Ela vasculhou o que tinha dentro como pinto no lixo.

- Tem de tudo aqui! Mas pai… - ela sorriu lamentando. - Eu acho que isso é muito pra duas pessoas.

Edward coçou a cabeça. Eu só assistia a cena com os braços cruzados e vontade de rir.

- Será? Droga, acho que é mesmo. Fiz as contas errado. - ele falou com a maior cara de inocente possível, antes de olhar para mim. - Bom, se sua mãe quiser vir com a gente…

- Quem, eu? - era a minha vez de me fazer de inocente.

- Er… não tem problema, a gente guarda pra depois. - Claire pareceu tensa.

- Nada disso. Faço questão. Seria falta de educação não te convidar, Bella. Vamos?

- Não precisa aceitar se não quiser, mãe.

- Claire, parece até que você não quer que eu aceite.

- Não é isso. É que… - ela chegou mais perto de mim e falou baixo. - Da última vez que ele veio junto, quando a gente foi na academia, foi meio estranho, né? Eu não quero causar nenhum climão entre vocês.

- Climão? - eu ri sacudindo a cabeça. Virei para Edward. - Tem muffin aí?

- De limão e de blueberry. - respondeu ele.

- Então eu aceito.

O céu estava limpo e o sol brilhava para aquecer um pouco a manhã fria de outono. Claire demorou algum tempo para se acostumar com a ideia, mas já estava fazendo piadas e rindo. Edward deixou o carro em casa e nós andamos até o parque mais perto. Achamos um lugar sob uma árvore frondosa, e nos sentamos ali, nós duas encostadas no tronco, e ele em frente a nós com a grande toalha amarela estendida no chão. Como eu não tinha comido as torradas que fiz mais cedo, não me contive e ataquei a cesta que estava me fazendo salivar.

Eu só não contava com o som da risada masculina baixa vindo em minha direção.

- Que foi? - perguntei com a boca cheia de muffin.

- É impressionante como você ataca a comida igualzinha a Claire. - Edward gargalhou.

- Ei! - nós duas reclamamos ao mesmo tempo, o que só o fez rir ainda mais, se dobrando para frente a fim de olhar a cesta.

- Sou um cara de sorte. - eu o ouvi murmurando.

- Quê? - Claire perguntou confusa.

- Nada não. Filha, prova essa panqueca com xarope de laranja.

Eu lancei um olhar para que ele se tocasse. Se continuasse dando bandeira desse jeito, nós teríamos um problema que ainda nem começamos a pensar como resolver.

A manhã foi agradável, e bem menos estranha do que poderia ser. Havia outras famílias e grupos de amigos fazendo piquinique ou brincando na área onde estávamos, o que deixava o parque cheio de vida. Eu particularmente adorava o cheiro que vinha da barraquinha ambulante de castanhas caramelizadas, estacionada ao nosso lado direito. Em certo ponto, um vira-lata preto veio correndo em nossa direção para pegar o osso rosa de brinquedo que havia caído por perto, amigavelmente, e Claire não resistiu a brincar com ele.

- Ei, eu te conheço! - Claire falou para o cachorro, procurando por uma identificação na coleira. Eu virei para ver se o dono ou dona estaria ali, e vi uma garota alta caminhando para nós.

- Claire? - a menina chamou, protegendo os olhos do sol. Minha filha olhou e sorriu, acenando para que ela chegasse mais perto.

- Hannah! Eu sabia que conhecia esse menino de algum lugar. - falou levantando-se para dar um abraço na amiga. Edward começou a afagar o cão.

- Desculpa, o Luke sempre fica onde tem comida. - Hannah explicou.

- Quer alguma coisa? A gente já acabou de comer e ainda sobrou, pode pegar o quiser. - Claire ofereceu.

- Não, obrigada. - ela sorriu.

- Ah, esses são meus pais, acho que você não os conhece. Bella e Edward. - nós dois acenamos ao ouvir nossos nomes. - Essa é Hannah, ela estuda comigo. Você já me levou na casa dela, mãe.

- Ah sim, eu lembro. Prazer! - cumprimentei.

- Oi, prazer! Nossa, Claire, que legal, eu não sabia que vocês tinham voltado a morar juntos. - a pobre Hannah falou no impulso, e eu só pude sentir pena da cara que minha filha fez.

- N-não… Eles só estão fazendo um piquinique comigo hoje.

- Ah. Entendi. - a menina ficou vermelha. - Mandei mal, desculpe.

- Tudo bem. - Claire sorriu sem jeito. Felizmente o silêncio constrangedor foi substituído pelo latido do Luke demandando atenção.

- Quer jogar um pouco com a gente? Estou há horas jogando esse osso e essa peste não cansa!

- Claro. Vamos lá. - Claire virou-se para nós e apontou um dedo. - Eu vou, mas eu volto. Comportem-se, vocês dois.

- Sempre. - Edward sorriu e esperou até que o trio estivesse longe para virar para mim, sentando-se ao meu lado no tronco da árvore. - Posso te beijar agora?

Eu ri. - Isso é só o que você pensa?

- Não é culpa minha. - seu olhar fixado na minha boca explicava exatamente o que ele quis dizer. Eu rolei os olhos. - Por favor? Ela tá bem longe e nem está olhando pra cá.

- Ela não está, mas alguém mais pode estar. Se Claire encontrou uma conhecida aqui, nós podemos encontrar também.

Edward levantou-se subitamente e esticou uma mão. Eu o olhei com desconfiança.

- Vem aqui pra eu te mostrar uma coisa.

- Onde?

- Venha. É rapidinho.

Eu aceitei sua mão e ele me puxou para trás da árvore. Me posicionou no lado oposto ao que estávamos antes, e pediu que eu olhasse para cima, parando ao meu lado.

- O que é?

- Tem um filhote de esquilo naquele galho, está vendo?

- Não… onde?

- Ali. Pra esquerda. Consegue ver?

- Ahm… - eu precisei me concentrar para distinguir o bicho da folhagem. - Achei! Ah que bonitinho, mas será que ele ficou preso ali? Vamos ajud-

O final da minha frase foi engolido pelos lábios de Edward que me pegaram totalmente desprevinida. Eu _devia_ ter previsto. O truque mais velho da História! Fiquei imóvel por um tempo decidindo o que fazer, e então retribui o seu beijo por alguns segundos para que ele ficasse satisfeito por ora, e o afastei com as mãos.

- Vou te _matar_. - falei baixo, mas firme. - Não acredito que eu caí nessa. Você tem 15 anos?

- Desculpe. Não fique muito brava comigo… Por favor?

Eu suspirei, porque afinal eu entendia _completamente_ a sua motivação.

- Ok. Mas esconda essa mão boba agora. - disse, tirando suas garrinhas da minha cintura.

- Mão boba? - ele riu. - Me desculpe se eu não consigo tirar os olhos de você, nem de parar te de tocar.

- Tá bom, Don Juan. Guarda essa máscara pra depois.

- Argh. Ainda lembra dessa porcaria de filme? Você adora um sedutor barato mesmo, como eu não estou me dando bem agora?

- De sedutor barato eu só gostava do Johnny Depp. - eu ri com a memória. - Deus, era hilário te ver com ciúmes dele. Continua sendo!

- Pode rir o quanto quiser. - ele pôs uma mão na minha nuca, chegando insuportavelmente perto para sussurrar. - As coisas que eu pretendo fazer com você, Bella... Vou te fazer rir a toa, mas não vai ser de deboche.

Engoli em seco e precisei respirar fundo para não fazer uma besteira.

- Isso é uma ameaça? - perguntei.

- É uma promessa.

Eu tive que o afastar novamente.

- Não ouviu a sua filha? _Comporte-se_.

- Nunca.

E assim ele sorriu como aquele adolescente de 16 anos que um dia mal sabia me desabotoar. Como quem não quer nada, mas quer _tudo_ ao mesmo tempo. Meu coração acelerou, me dando um arrepio forte. Eu queria continuar perdida nos seus olhos para sempre e me grudar em seu corpo para nunca mais soltar. O frio na barriga foi tão intenso, de uma forma que eu não sentia há muitos e muitos anos.

A reação era completamente nova. E me assustou.

Eu não podia ficar aqui ao ar livre olhando para ele como se estivesse em transe, então me forcei a mover. Saí do seu alcance e contornei a árvore de volta, esperando meu coração regularizar. Sentei-me na sombra e enquanto pegava um copo d'água na cesta, Edward voltou para sentar ao lado.

- Claire ficou tão desapontada em não poder confirmar o que a amiga falou. - ele observou.

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Eu sei… Partiu meu coração.

- Bella… Ela ficaria tão feliz em saber de tudo. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai aceitar numa boa.

- O problema não é esse. Você sabe o que é. Perante a sociedade você ainda é noivo e tem um compromisso com alguém. Isso não é o exemplo que eu quero dar pra Claire. Por favor, não…

- Não insista. - ele completou por mim. - Eu sei. Desculpe.

Nós caímos num silêncio, contemplando por um bom tempo. Eu conseguia avistar minha filha correndo atrás do cão e rindo, e a cena me fez sorrir também, preenchendo-me com uma tranquilidade instantânea. Me sentia abençoada por ela ser feliz e saudável. Todas as dificuldades que eu passei para cuidar dela valiam a pena nesse momento.

Eu notei que Edward olhava para a mesma direção que eu, e não hesitei em perguntar o que se passava na sua cabeça. Sua resposta foi curiosa.

- Eu to aqui pensando… Não acha que é meio estranho, às vezes parar e se dar conta de que nós temos uma filha? - ele indagou.

- Não exatamente. São quinze anos convivendo com esse... fato.

- Eu sei, mas... Toda essa coisa de milagre da vida, é a coisa mais incrível do mundo. Veja bem, ela é _nossa_. Veio de nós dois, se não fosse por nós ela não estaria aqui. E ela é perfeita.

Eu ri de leve. - Engraçado, eu lembro que você tinha umas viagens assim quando ela nasceu. Não mudou nada desde então?

- Apenas _tudo_ mudou. - ele riu. - Eu ainda acho tudo isso a experiência mais louca da minha vida. Mas é claro que eu me acostumei a ser pai. Eu me tornei pai na primeira vez que vi o rosto dela.

- Só depois que ela nasceu? - virei-me para ele, curiosa.

- Sim. Antes era um pouco... sei lá, abstrato. A sua conexão com ela obviamente sempre vai ser maior. Ela _saiu_ de dentro de você, e essa é a coisa mais maluca e fantástica que pode acontecer, mesmo sendo tão natural.

- Você é um daqueles homens que acha universo feminino uma incógnita?

Ele riu. - Não, não me considero. Eu acompanhei partos naturais quando fazia Medicina, lembra? Aquilo só me deixou mais fascinado pelas mulheres.

- Fascinado como?

- Mulheres me impressionam muito de uma forma positiva. Fui cercado por elas a vida toda, não tem como ficar indiferente.

- Entendo. Me diz uma coisa… Se você pudesse voltar a estudar, ainda persistiria em Medicina?

- Acho que não. Já refleti muito sobre isso, e cheguei a conclusão que talvez Psicologia seria melhor.

- Sério? - perguntei surpresa.

- Sim. Hoje em dia eu fico muito mais intrigado pra entender a mente humana. As pessoas são muito diferentes de tudo que a gente espera.

- Nem me fale. Eu já parei de me surpreender demais com as pessoas. Tem vezes que eu me preparo pra tudo, espero todo o tipo de esquisitice ou loucura que possa sair.

- É... É melhor abraçar a loucura de vez em quando, do que lutar contra ela. Mas é bom também não julgar ninguém exatamente por isso. A gente nunca sabe o que o outro passou durante a vida que o fez ser do jeito que é.

- É verdade.

Nós ficamos quietos assistindo nossa filha. Eu busquei sua mão e sem fazer alardes, segurei para acariciá-la. Edward falou primeiro.

- Eu tenho muito orgulho de Claire. De como nós conseguimos criá-la mesmo com todos os problemas.

- Eu sei, eu também tenho.

- Eu amo tanto essa garota... Quando eu penso no quanto a amo muita coisa volta a fazer sentido, sabe? Eu volto a lembrar das minhas motivações. Mas em compensação, eu começo a questionar como é possível ter gente que maltrata os próprios filhos? É tão fácil amá-la. Como é que alguém como o meu pai poderia fazer tudo o que ele fez contra Alice e eu?

- Não tem comparação. Seu pai era um doente. Alcóolatra, não é isso?

- Sim.

- Eu pensei que você já tivesse o perdoado...

- Eu perdoei... Não dá pra ter raiva dele por causa da doença. E dou graças a Deus que ele tenha feito o que fez. Por causa dele Carlisle entrou na nossa vida. Mas eu não vou entender nunca porque ele fez tantas escolhas erradas. Meu pai não estava bêbado o tempo todo, ele fez escolhas lúcidas.

- Eu acho que... é mais fácil machucar os que estão mais perto, os mais vulneráveis. O amor deixa a gente vulnerável, você sabe. É mais fácil fugir dos problemas e magoar quem te ama, do que ter que encarar.

- É, acho que eu deveria saber disso. Sou craque em magoar quem está mais perto de mim.

- Ei! - chamei. - Pode parar com isso, você não é craque em magoar porra nenhuma. Eu estou _aqui_. Sua filha está aqui. Quer prova maior?

- Vou me lembrar disso quando começar a me odiar gratuitamente.

- Assim que se fala. - eu sorri. - Sem drama.

- Sem drama.

Nós não demoramos muito mais no parque. Perto do meio dia eu voltei para casa sozinha, e fui arrumar um pouco a bagunça. Quando chegou a noite, fui convencida pelas minhas amigas da época de faculdade a sair em uma noite só de garotas.

Eu adorava a versatilidade e inteligência desse grupo de amigas: os papos podiam ir das crises mundiais, às lutas sociais e as fofocas de celebridades. Mas em algum momento elas _sempre_ acabavam falando de sexo. Na última noite como essa eu estava em uma seca de quase dois anos, então logo fiquei nervosa pensando se iriam me encher de perguntas. Eu não tinha problema em respondê-las, mas o único agravante era ter transado recentemente com ninguém menos que meu _ex-marido_.

E não deu outra. Mary estava lá, depois de sua lua de mel com Garrett, e compartilhou cada detalhe. Eu compartilhei muito pouco, apenas dei a entender que estava saindo com alguém, mas não queria contar ainda. Minhas quatro amigas sabiam os meus limites, e não perguntaram muito mais sobre quem era.

Eu não demorei muito no bar, estava bem cansada e só pensava na minha cama. Adormeci quase na mesma hora que caí no colchão, profundamente. No entanto minha noite de paz foi interrompida em alguma hora avançada da madrugada.

Todos os acontecimentos do dia, o álcool ingerido e o papo de sexo com as meninas me fizeram ter um sonho bastante _intenso_.

Acordei no meio da noite arfando e suada, sentindo todo meu corpo vibrar. Era um sonho sexual com um alguém qualquer, no qual eu era sempre privada de gozar ao final. A frustração e irritação extremas não me deixariam dormir novamente, então eu fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer para relaxar. Tentei acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. Somente me toquei para sentir o alívio fácil.

Mas minhas mãos não pareciam suficientes.

Na escuridão do quarto, segundos antes do forte clímax me atingir, só uma pessoa surgiu por trás dos meus olhos fechados.

- Edward. - seu nome escapou dos meus lábios e eu queria berrar.

Sem ter mais nenhuma força para me privar de nada, eu senti e ouvi um grito angustiante vindo da minha garganta. Não era um grito de prazer, mas era por acabar de perceber que ele estava bem longe de mim, fora do meu alcance. Que ele não era meu, pelo menos não ainda, e que eu não via a hora de tudo isso chegar ao fim.

O vazio que eu senti foi quase insuportável. Todo o meu corpo sentia. Eu queria sua pele, seus braços e pernas me rodeando. Suas palavras doces ou provocativas sendo sussurradas no meu ouvido. E eu queria _tanto_ que ele estivesse dividindo essa cama comigo.

Tentei me lembrar de como era dormir e acordar ao seu lado, e foi doloroso demais. Eu queria isso de novo. Meu coração apertou monstruosamente.

_O que estava acontecendo?_ Uma parte de mim repetia isso, mas outra bastante lúcida sabia perfeitamente a resposta.

Era isso. Estava acontecendo de novo. E eu sabia que com Edward não haveria um meio termo. Nunca houve. Se eu deixasse aquela sensação que dava choques em meu peito tomar conta de mim, eu iria cair do precipício direto a seus pés.

A dor e a delícia dessa queda eu já conhecia, todas. Mas a irracional vontade de saltar estava ali - só me atiçando para ver o que me esperava -, e isso me apavorou. Eu não me lembrava de já ter sentido algo parecido. Nem mesmo da primeira vez que eu o conheci foi assim. Era muito mais forte agora.

Eu estava mais uma vez me apaixonando perdidamente por Edward. E era um caminho sem volta.

xxxx

Eu acordei com a quietude da manhã de domingo. Por poucos segundos senti a paz absoluta até que tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite voltou à mente. Estava nua e sozinha na minha cama, e uma sensação horrível de solidão e abandono tomou conta.

Não havia mais dúvidas sobre o que eu estava sentindo, mas eu não iria deixar isso tomar conta de mim. Não iria pensar demais ou tratar como se nada fosse. Eu continuava sendo a mesma, com os mesmos princípios. Eu só sentia vontade de esconder minha vulnerabilidade diante dele.

Tomei um bom café para acordar e aproveitei a chuva forte do dia para terminar de limpar os cantos da casa que não tive coragem ontem, ouvindo rádio em alto volume como eu gostava. Já era a tarde quando eu terminei de almoçar e estava passando pano nos móveis da sala. A campainha tocou, me fazendo saltar.

No olho mágico, vi Edward do lado de fora, muito inesperadamente e também muito molhado de chuva. Meu peito também deu um salto.

- Oi? - eu falei ao abrir.

- Oi. Posso entrar? - seus olhos pareciam aflitos. A preocupação tomou conta de mim.

Eu olhei atrás dele, me perguntando se ele estava sozinho. Nem precisei dizer nada, pois ele adivinhou e respondeu logo.

- Claire foi ao cinema com Rose e uma amiga.

- Oh. Ok, entra…

Ele nem esperou que eu terminasse de trancar a porta, e já foi logo explicando a sua presença.

- Eu fiz o que precisava fazer. Eu falei com Tanya ontem à noite. Nós não somos mais um casal.

O alívio que tomou conta de mim durou pouco, pois logo percebi que ele tremia de verdade e sua face não tinha a alegria que eu esperava.

- Que bom. _Eu acho_… Por que você está tremendo?

- Você não faz ideia, Bella. - ele caiu cansado no sofá. - Tanya sumiu.

- O quê?!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Nesses muitos meses longe daqui rolaram muitas coisas legais na minha vida, mas também algumas ruins (mas é sempre assim, né? rs). Digamos que eu tirei umas férias da internet como um todo, pra poder focar na vida lá fora que estava demandando mais do que nunca a minha atenção. Eu só podia voltar a escrever no momento em que me sentisse pronta, e jamais escreveria qualquer coisa só pra ficar enchendo linguiça. Tenho muito carinho pelo que essa história fez por mim desde o início, e respeito o que ela veio a significar pra maioria de vocês, leitores. Estou me empenhando pra terminar o quanto antes!**

**Desde já agradeço a quem leu e/ou deixou review no último capítulo e deixará nesse, agradeço a paciência e o interesse, de verdade! Estou aos poucos voltando a responder reviews.**

**Nos vemos em breve! Me acompanhem no twitter pra mais informações e spoilers que já tenho do próximo cap: ohcarol(dois underlines)**

**Beijos!**


End file.
